Koniec świata
by ankelime
Summary: Inwazja i... co by było, gdyby Gotei musiało opuścić zniszczone SS? Wokół moich bohaterów, z czasem więcej Ichigo, Grimmjowa, Nelliel, Isshina, Shinjiego... wielu Shinigami, Arrancarów, sporo Vandenreich (kanonicznie i niekoniecznie). Krwawo i śmiesznie, trochę politykowania, życie od koszar, wątki damsko-męskie obecne.
1. Wspomnienie błękitu

**Prawa do Bleacha i jego oryginalnych postaci, jak też bleachowego uniwersum, należą do Tite Kubo. Ja tu tylko konfabuluję.**

* * *

**O całości:**_ Miała być miniaturka bez happy endu, ale postanowiłam oszczędzić moją bohaterkę. I nawet nie wiem kiedy, pojawiły się inne, równorzędne postacie, a potem wzięłam na warsztat bohaterów kanonicznych i objętościowo wyszło coś dużego.  
_

* * *

I.

Właśnie mijała czwarta z najgorszych minut w jej życiu. A przynajmniej w życiu, które pamiętała. Bo wszystkie wspomnienia sprzed jej śmierci osnuwała mgła. Tak było przez ostatnie 47 lat, chociaż nie dałaby sobie uciąć ręki, że tyle już czasu tkwi w tym miejscu, niezmiennie czując się tu obco. Do dzisiaj od jej wspomnień oddzielał ją mur, albo raczej zasłona, przez którą, zamykając oczy, widziała zarysy twarzy, prawie czuła zapachy i z tyłu głowy niemal słyszała znajome głosy. Próby uchwycenia tych śladów przeszłości wyczerpywały ją i chociaż wiedziała, że prowadzą donikąd, nie mogła oprzeć się pokusie i jeszcze raz nie spróbować sięgnąć do swojego poprzedniego życia. Coś ją przyciągało, wzywało jej prawdziwym imieniem, którego teraz nie znała i dla tego uczucia, eksplodującego i rozchodzącego się po każdej komórce jej ciała, była gotowa zaakceptować zawsze następujące po euforii poczucie samotności i smutek, którego źródła przez prawie pół wieku nie potrafiła do końca ustalić. Smutek, który sprowadzał na nią prawie fizyczny ból i niezmiennie wywoływał w niej przekonanie, że dopóki nie sięgnie za zasłonę i nie pozna, kim się poprzednio urodziła, nigdy nie będzie szczęśliwa.

Często w tym momencie zaczynała śmiać się z siebie, niejednokrotnie przez łzy. Wiedziała, że każdy po przybyciu do Soul Society wciąż jest przyciągany przez świat, który zostawił za sobą, wydając ostatnie tchnienie. Zazwyczaj to odczucie wygasało – dla jednych po kilku dniach, dla innych po latach. Rozsądni tłumili tę potrzebę i skutecznie odzyskiwali wewnętrzny spokój, szybko aklimatyzując się w nowej rzeczywistości. Tak naprawdę nie spotkała nikogo, kto chciałby wrócić, i nie było w tym nic dziwnego. Żadna dusza nie pamiętała tyle ze swojego życia, by mieć do czego wracać i za kim tęsknić. Niepokój związany był bardziej ze znalezieniem się w nowej sytuacji, ale skoro nie było możliwości powrotu, to każda dusza akceptowała - zazwyczaj szybciej niż później - swoje przeznaczenie i skupiała się na przetrwaniu w Rukongai, porzucając niejasne strzępy wspomnień. Jedynym, co pamiętał każdy nowo przybyły do Soul Society, było jego imię. Każdy oprócz niej. I to był powód, dla którego nie odpuściła sobie tak jak każdy, ale ciągle, co jakiś czas próbowała uchylić zasłonę. Oczywiście nikomu nigdy nie przyznała się do tych masochistycznych, straceńczych prób. Wtedy nie przyjęli by jej do Akademii. Nikt nie słyszał jeszcze o Shinigami, który byłby nieszczęśliwy z powodu tego, kim jest.

Nie jest pewna dlaczego akurat teraz pomyślała o tym wszystkim. Moment był jak najbardziej niewłaściwy – kilka centymetrów od jej lewego policzka przeleciał Shinigami. Albo raczej to, co z niego zostało. Nawet gdyby się odwróciła, nie byłaby w stanie rozpoznać ciała kolegi z oddziału, no chyba że po jego Zanpakutō, ale nawet on zdążył się już rozpaść. To zdecydowanie nie był dobry moment na przemyślenia egzystencjonalne. Zaczyna jej wracać trzeźwość umysłu i automatycznym, wyćwiczonym ruchem wyszarpuje z pochwy swój miecz. I zamiera, bo nagle rozumie, dlaczego ścieżki jej umysłu poprowadziły ją do nieodkrytych wspomnień. Znów to czuje, tym razem już w każdej żyłce ciała, jakby endorfina rozlewała się po jej organizmie. Dobrze znane uczucie, jednoznacznie łączące się z poszukiwaniami jej poprzedniej tożsamości, imienia, z momentem, gdy jej palce dotykają już zasłony. Mimowolnie napręża wszystkie mięśnie – jej organizm od lat wie, co nastąpi za chwilę. Czeka na uderzenie bólu w miejscu, gdzie 47 lat temu miała jeszcze bijące serce. Po nim zawsze zaczynała wpadać w pustkę, traciła zdolność widzenia i obojętniała na wszystko wokół. Traciła wolę przetrwania, skoro i tak żyła nie swoim życiem.

Teraz nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Jeśli się zatraci jak zazwyczaj – zginie. I nagle uśmiecha się tak szeroko, że wykrzykujący rozkazy oficer nabiera przekonania, iż ze strachu zaczęła tracić zmysły. Ale ją to mało obchodzi, bo właśnie pierwszy raz, odkąd sięga pamięcią, czuje w sobie wolę przeżycia tak silną, że zaczyna odczuwać strach. Kolejna emocja rzadko ją dopadająca, której brak pozwalał jej do tej pory być tak skutecznym Bogiem Śmierci. W końcu łatwo ryzykować życie, przy okazji w słusznej sprawie, jeśli nie przedstawia ono dla właściciela większej wartości. Koledzy z oddziału, jak to zwykle mężczyźni, wyciągnęli mylne wnioski na temat jej zaskakującej odwagi. Nie wyprowadzała ich z błędu, a przy okazji uniknęła obecnej także w Gotei 13, jak w każdej armi, „fali" oraz innych wątpliwych przyjemności serwowanych słabym, strachliwym kadetom. Teraz jednak zaczyna drżeć jej dłoń spoczywająca na rękojeści i wcale nie jest jej do śmiechu. Strach paraliżuje, spowalnia wyuczone ruchy, osłabia celność. To spory problem, zwłaszcza jeśli musisz sobie z tym poradzić w ogniu walki, otoczona bezkształtnymi zwłokami weteranów Gotei, chwilę wcześniej widząc upadające na ziemię, okaleczone ciało porucznika Kiry. Nigdy by nie pomyślała, że jeden z jej ulubionych wyższych oficerów skończy bez połowy torsu, w pyle uliczki. Gorączkowo rozgląda się dookoła i spotyka rozbiegane oczy innych Shinigami. I dociera do niej, że z chwilą, w której tak jak oni zacznie u innych szukać pomocy, będzie martwa.

Jeszcze raz rzuca okiem dookoła, sama siebie pytając, jakim trzeba być potworem, by sprowadzić na dziesiątki, jeśli nie tysiące żołnierzy, taki rodzaj śmierci. I to śmierci ostatecznej. Ta myśl ją otrzeźwia. Nie zginie tu. I druga niepojęta myśl – będzie robić, co w jej mocy, by nie zginęli jej towarzysze. Pomysł o tyle zaskakujący, że nigdy nie myślała o tych postaciach w czarnych kimonach w takich kategoriach. Za czasów Rukongai obdarzała Shinigami nienawistnymi spojrzeniami, w których z czasem pojawił się szacunek dla ich mocy. W Akademii byli dla niej rywalami, chociaż dość szybko przestali stanowić godnych konkurentów. W oddziale z nikim się nie zaprzyjaźniła, bo za nikogo nie chciała być odpowiedzialna. Shinigami to nie wymagające troski dzieci – każdy jest odpowiedzialny za siebie. Teraz z niewiadomych przyczyn zaczyna czuć z nimi jakieś pokrewieństwo. I nie tylko dlatego, że jest, tak jak oni, śmiertelnie wystraszona. Jest jedną z nich, bo jest przekonana o swoim powołaniu Shinigami. Chyba pierwszy raz, stojąc na kamieniach zbryzganych krwią, nie czuje się samotna. I nie przeszkadza jej brzmienie nie swojego imienia, wykrzykiwanego przez 11. oficera.

Przestaje drżeć, unosi Zanpakutō i w tym momencie kończy się dla niej życie, jakie zna od 47 lat. Przed nią pojawia się biało umundurowany najeźdźca. Czuje bijącą od niego aurę naładowaną energią. Z którą za chwilę będzie miała okazję się zapoznać z bliska. Nie ma szansy na zablokowanie ciosu, ale moc która płynie w jej kierunku jakby iskrzyła się tysiącem odcieni błękitu. Instynktownie powinna się bać, ale jej bezruch nie wynika z przerażenia. Błękit jest piękny, jakby znajomy i ją woła, krzyczy do każdej komórki jej ciała. Po imieniu.

Bezgłośnie powtarza imię i je rozpoznaje, podobnie jak rodzaj energii, która w nią uderzyła. Jakby towarzyszyła jej od zawsze i kojarzyła się z domem. I nagle przypomina sobie, że już to widziała, instynktownie wie, co zrobić, by iskrząca się energia przepłynęła przez ciało nie wyrządzając jej krzywdy. Trenowała to z ojcem. Destrukcyjna siła opuszcza jej ciało i, nim traci przytomność, jest już rozpaczliwie pewna, że w poprzednim życiu była Quincy.

II.

W poprzednim życiu była naprawdę kiepską Quincy. Jej ojciec często powtarzał, drocząc się z nią, że posiada do tego wybitny antytalent. Chociaż mówił to ze śmiechem, już we wczesnym dzieciństwie zrozumiała, że bardzo go to martwi. Na początku myślała, że jest nią zawiedziony, nie mając innych dzieci, którym mógłby przekazać wiedzę całych poprzedzających go pokoleń. Potem odkryła prawdziwy powód jego niepokoju, i był to dzień, w którym zrozumiała, jak bardzo ojciec ją kocha.

Miała wtedy jakieś 9 lat i pierwszy raz w życiu, wracając przez park ze szkoły, zobaczyła ducha. Latami czekała na ten moment i od razu, w euforii, pobiegła powiedzieć o tym ojcu. Nie spodziewała się, że zareaguje on tak gwałtownie, przytulając ją do siebie ze łzami. Po dłuższej chwili odsunął się od córki i bez wstępów stwierdził, że teraz, nawet jeśli, przy jej nikłych zdolnościach, nie będzie w stanie walczyć z Hollowami, to przynajmniej nie umrze, nie wiedząc nawet skąd padł śmiertelny cios. Od tamtego dnia zaczęli treningi, sprowadzające się przede wszystkim do przeglądania starych rycin, pełnych informacji o technikach bitewnych i szkiców przedstawiających postacie w pelerynach. Widok pelerynkowych przodków, jak ich nazywała w myślach, by nie zranić uczuć ojca, który podchodził do tych spraw ze śmiertelną powagą, zawsze ją śmieszył. W miarę przeobrażania się z dziecka w nastolatkę, zaczęła tracić zapał do nauki, która zwyczajnie nie dawała żadnych efektów. Po prostu była w tym beznadziejna. Dopiero jako osiemnastolatka zobaczyła ledwie zarysy Hollowa, a raczej coś, co w rzeczywistości i tak bardziej przypominało miejscowe zagęszczenie powietrza, niż namacalną istotę. Uspokoiło ją to, bo miała teraz pewność, że w razie czego będzie wiedziała kiedy brać nogi za pas. Od tej chwili porzuciła trening, bo miała już w głowie inny plan na życie.

Pięć tygodni wcześniej poznała pewnego dwudziestolatka i obecność duchów w jej życiu była ostatnim tematem, na jaki chciała z nim rozmawiać. Musiała przyznać przed sobą, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie czuła powołania do eksterminacji przerażających potworów, a wielowiekową historię walk szlachetnych łuczników ze złymi duchami zwyczajnie miała gdzieś. Ćwiczyła z ojcem, bo widziała, że jest dzięki temu spokojniejszy. Zdawała sobie od zawsze sprawę ze swoich ograniczeń, a poza tym żyła w normalnym świecie. Była rozchwianą emocjonalnie młodą dziewczyną, która spontanicznie i bardzo nieudanie przefarbowała włosy na wściekły fiolet, uwielbiała Beatlesów i lody czekoladowe. Przez kilka tygodni, po osiemnastych urodzinach, zdarzało jej się wymykać po cichu z domu i zaszywać ze znajomymi na długie wieczory, w lokalach o wątpliwej reputacji. Pilnowała się, żeby matka nie wyczuła na jej ubraniu dymu papierosowego, aż po jakimś czasie uznała, że dla niej samej ten zapach także jest odpychający. Szybko stwierdziła, że może zrobić ze swoim życiem coś więcej. Wtedy w jej życie wszedł Shirō, który w trzynaście miesięcy wypełnił jej świat i którego zakrwawiona twarz była ostatnią rzeczą, jaką widziały jej oczy, zanim odgłosy giętego metalu i wrzaski ludzi zastąpił trzepot skrzydeł Piekielnego Motyla.

III.

Ostatnim razem były ludzkie krzyki, narastający huk i syreny. Teraz jest przerażająco cicho, chociaż w niej wszystko krzyczy. I tym razem jest pewna, że nie umarła, choć błękitny podmuch powinien rozmazać jej wnętrzności na okolicznych budynkach. Nie otwiera oczu, ale wie, że nie zobaczy dookoła rannych Shinigami. Słyszałaby ich jęki i błagania. Skoro jest cicho, to nie ma ciał, których cząsteczki zdążyło już wchłonąć Seireitei. Leży na placu sama i może spokojnie pogrążyć się w rozpaczy. Ma to, czego chciała. Wspomnienia minionego życia, o które walczyła od zawsze. I nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie, by w tej chwili jakakolwiek istota była od niej nieszczęśliwsza.

Natłok myśli, wspomnień i związanych z nimi emocji sprawia, że jest bliska histerii. Nie ogarnia nawet ułamka z tego. Wpada jej do głowy, że wykazała się skrajną głupotą, kiedy 47 lat temu zwyczajnie nie zdusiła kiełkującej, trudnej do opisania potrzeby, która to wszystko na nią dzisiaj sprowadziła. Soul Society trwa od tysiącleci i powinna wiedzieć, że ma uzasadniony powód, by nie obarczać dusz ich przeszłością. Żadna istota nie jest w stanie normalnie istnieć, żyjąc dwoma życiami. A jej przypadek jest tak beznadziejny, że odpycha od siebie konieczność zastanowienia się nad swoim położeniem. Nie musi się śpieszyć, nie boi się, że ktoś ją zaatakuje czy choćby tutaj znajdzie. Całe Seireitei wygląda na wymarłe. Nie otwiera oczu, bo ma wrażenie, że kolejne bodźce mogły by ją zabić. Pogubiła się we wszystkim i chociaż wie, kim była, w żadnym razie nie jest pewna, kim jest teraz i kim chce być, kiedy w końcu postanowi się podnieść z zakrwawionego bruku.

Mimowolnie zrywa się z ziemi i zastyga na kolanach w bezruchu. Shirō. Siedział obok niej w tym cholernym pociągu. Jest niemal pewna, że kiedy ostatni raz patrzyła w jego oczy, w całym tym zamieszaniu, wśród wrzasków, nie było już w nich życia. To znaczy, że jego też przeprowadził Motyl! Jest gdzieś tu w wielkim, aktualnie leżącym w gruzach, pełnym anonimowych dusz Soul Society. Mogłaby spróbować zaangażować przyjaciół. Gdyby ich miała. Nie ma co liczyć na drogę administracyjną czy Gotei, mają inne rzeczy na głowie. Nagle traci entuzjazm, patrząc przed siebie, na gruzowisko. Będzie miała problem ze znalezieniem swojego oficera na terenie Sereitei, jeśli w ogóle zdecyduje się go poszukać, co dopiero z odszukaniem duszy, przydzielonej do nie wiadomo którego okręgu… Nagle wybucha histerycznym śmiechem. Śmieje się ze swojej głupoty, a echo jej głosu rozchodzi się po pustych ulicach. Że też nie wpadła na to wcześniej. Mogłaby gnić z nim w jednej ruderze na obrzeżach Rukongai, spać obok niego w swoich koszarach, wpaść na niego na ulicy i nic by to nie zmieniło. Shirō, jeśli wciąż przebywa w Soul Society, jest duszą i nie ma opcji, by ją pamiętał.

IV.

Czarna rozpacz, która zaczyna ją pochłaniać, nie jest jej całkiem obca. Przypomina ostatni etap, który zwykle następował po euforii, w czasie jej prób zgłębiania poprzedniej tożsamości. Teraz wie, że obezwładniający smutek, którego pochodzenia do dziś nie znała, jest żałobą po Shirō. To dla niej zaskakujące, jak mało obchodzi ją jej pogmatwana sytuacja rasowa, a jak silnie przeżywa, w sumie po raz drugi, utratę szarookiego chłopaka sprzed pół wieku, o którego istnieniu pół godziny temu nawet nie wiedziała. Mogłaby teraz wszystko odpuścić, zamknąć się w sobie i płakać jak mała dziewczynka. Tyle, że nawet jej odrętwienie minie. Musi się pozbierać i zdecydować, co dalej. Nigdy nie była mazgajem, za to determinacji jej nie brakowało. Chociaż teraz nie potrafi myśleć o tym, jak o zalecie. Zawsze była uparta jak cholerni Quincy. No tak, to akurat ją w tej chwili rozśmiesza. Od zawsze miała też autoironiczne poczucie humoru, teraz będzie jak znalazł. Niespodziewanie łapie się na tym, że czarna pustka z jej serca zniknęła i jest nawet trochę na siebie zła, że to przeoczyła. Nie może sobie teraz pozwolić na ignorowanie czegokolwiek, jeśli ma dojść sama ze sobą do jako takiego ładu.

Znów zamyka oczy, zaczyna głębiej oddychać. Chociaż robiła to tysiące razy, teraz czuje niepokój, jakby znowu była kadetem na sali treningowej. Po chwili otacza ją mlecznobiała poświata i z ulgą stwierdza, że z jej Reiatsu wszystko w porządku. Słyszy także cichą, uspokajającą muzykę swojego Zanpakutō. Więc jednak to się nie zmieniło. Czuje wielką ulgę, której się nie spodziewała. Do dziś chyba nie zdawała sobie sprawy, ile moc Shinigami dla niej znaczy. Wpada jej do głowy, że gdyby straciła kontakt ze swoim mieczem, czułaby się okaleczona. Z drugiej strony nie powinna się dziwić swojej reakcji. Prawdziwą radość tutaj, w Soul Society, czerpała jedynie z możliwości korzystania z magii swojego Zanpakutō, zrodzonego z jej duszy. Przypomina sobie, że powinna coś jeszcze sprawdzić. Nigdy tego nie robiła, albo raczej nigdy nie robiło tego jej aktualne, duchowe ciało. Prawdę mówiąc nie zakładałaby się, czy to w ogóle możliwe. Ale raczej nie ma we wszechświecie osoby, z którą mogłaby to skonsultować.

Ponownie się skupia i sięga głęboko, do wszystkich zakamarków swojego duchowego ciała. Przychodzi jej do głowy, że to naprawdę głupi pomysł, ale kontynuuje, choć bez większych nadziei. I nic. Po błękicie, który przeszywał chwilę temu każdą jej komórkę, nie pozostał nawet ślad. Tego się mniej więcej spodziewała, w końcu gdyby miała nadal w sobie siłę, która niecałą godzinę temu prawie ją rozerwała na kawałki, to wiedziałaby o tym. Coś jej jednak zostało. Doskonale wie gdzie i jak szukać u siebie błękitnej mocy, a wcześniej potrafiła przekierować i uwolnić strumień energii. I chociaż robiła to pierwszy raz w jej obu życiach, a procedurę znała tylko z wykładów ojca, wyszła z tego bez zadrapania, jedynie tracąc na chwilę przytomność. Wie, jakiej techniki użył jej przeciwnik, ile czasu zajęło mu przygotowanie ataku, ile siły go to kosztowało, jak długo musiał się regenerować, by ponownie uderzyć. Poznała nazwy, szkice i schematy, większość mogłaby sobie przypomnieć. Chociaż nie ma w niej odrobiny roziskrzonej mocy, może bardzo wiele zmienić, zależnie od tego, jaką podejmie decyzję. Jest chodzącą encyklopedią Quincy.

V.

Wreszcie zaczyna przypominać dawną siebie. Podejmuje decyzję, że nie ruszy się z tego głupiego placu, dopóki czegoś sensownego nie postanowi. Bo dokąd miałaby pójść? Po pierwsze - nie ma żadnego rozeznania taktycznego. Kiedy marnowała czas na użalanie się nad sobą, jej towarzysze broni walczyli z najeźdźcami. Trzeźwy obserwator powiedziałby, że raczej robili za mięso armatnie, ale ona w tej chwili boi się myśleć o tym pod takim kątem. Bo jeśli za moment dowie się, że Gotei już nie ma, to nie jest pewna, czy to przeżyje. Odpycha takie myśli. Jeśli oddziały uległyby wrogowi (bo opcja złożenia broni dla członków Gotei nie istnieje), na ulicach pełno byłoby biało umundurowanych Quincy. Przypomina sobie, że kapitan Hirako nazwał ich 'Vandenreich', ale nawet teraz ta nazwa nic jej nie mówi. Z drugiej strony może celem inwazji było zwyczajnie zrównanie Soul Society z ziemią, a nie jego zajmowanie. Tyle, że do zrównania z ziemią temu, co widzi dookoła, jeszcze daleko. Fakt, wiele budynków to ruiny, musiało zginąć wielu Shinigami, ale dotyczy to tylko Seireitei. Patrzy w bok, na leżące poniżej Inuzuri i nie dostrzega żadnych zniszczeń, dymu, nic świadczącego o prowadzeniu tam walk. Zapewne oddziały stacjonujące w granicznych okręgach, jeśli na czas nie otrzymały wezwania do Seireitei, nawet nie wdały się w walkę. Uspokaja samą siebie. W końcu jest jeszcze Korpus Kidō. No i wszechkapitan, który na pewno, jak zawsze, cały ten bajzel ogarnie. To wszystko nie musi oznaczać takiej katastrofy, na jaką wygląda. Gdzie w takim razie do cholery są wszyscy?

Chce wstać i wreszcie ruszyć się z miejsca, ale nadal nie wie, co ma powiedzieć pierwszej napotkanej osobie. I ma nadzieję, że to nie będzie jej kapitan, bo pod jego wzrokiem zawsze czuła się odarta z tajemnic. Shinji Hirako tak działa na ludzi. Chociaż zawsze go szanowała, podziwiała i – musi to przyznać – naprawdę lubiła, unikała go jak ognia, bo bała się, że z miejsca rozgryzie sekret związany z jej desperackimi ucieczkami w przeszłość. A teraz, niezależnie od tego, co postanowi, nie ma ochoty opowiadać historii swojego quincy'owego życia, stąpając w kałużach krwi Shinigami. To zdecydowanie nie będzie dobry pomysł. I nagle uświadamia sobie, że już zdecydowała. A właściwie nawet nie brała pod uwagę innej opcji, niż powrót do oddziału. W sumie mogłaby zniknąć. Ma ten komfort, że nikt by jej nie szukał, a zresztą po Shinigami nie zostają ciała, których można by się nie doliczyć. Mogłaby zaszyć się gdzieś na ziemi i… Nie, to bardzo zły pomysł. Zaczęłaby szukać śladów po bliskich, odnajdywać żyjących znajomych, odwiedzać znane jej miejsca i popadłaby od tego w obłęd. Ma w sobie jeszcze tyle instynktu samozachowawczego, że nawet nie bierze tej ewentualności pod uwagę. Wróci do oddziału…i co dalej? Nie wie, kogo zastanie wśród żywych, w jakim stanie jest Gotei, co z Centralą 46. Nie musi na wstępie opowiadać o tym, że jej prapradziadek nosił gustowną pelerynę i zdarzało mu się ustrzelić Shinigami. Ale jeśli Vandenreich pozostawili kogoś przy życiu, to wrócą. Tyle wie o Quincych, że nie uznają półśrodków, a w takim razie jej wiedza może stanowić o przetrwaniu Soul Society.

Przychodzi jej do głowy, że chyba powinna uważać to za niewłaściwe. Właśnie zdecydowała się przekazać w ręce Shinigami informacje, które mogą unicestwić ludzi, z którymi powinna czuć pokrewieństwo. Hmmm… Ludzi którzy chwilę temu bez mrugnięcia okiem mogli ją zmienić w duchowe cząsteczki, niesprowokowani dokonali inwazji i niemal eksterminowali Bogów Śmierci. Tak… jakoś ciężko myśleć jej o Vandenreich jako o bezbronnych ofiarach. A poza tym jest Shinigami, 17. oficerem 5. Oddziału i nie ma w zwyczaju rozczulać się nad sobą.

VI.

Jakieś trzy przecznice za placem spotyka wreszcie pierwszych ocalałych. Wnioskuje po mundurach, że pochodzą z różnych oddziałów. Nie widzi nikogo z 5. Może to i dobrze, nadal nie ułożyła sobie w głowie, co chce powiedzieć. Ale za chwilę dopadają ja złe przeczucia – co jeśli jej oddziału już nie ma? Karci się w duchu, od takiego myślenia potrzebnej siły jej nie przybędzie. Rozpoznaje jednego z mężczyzn, tego z długimi czarnymi włosami, teraz w nieładzie. Przesiedziała obok niego w Akademii 3 lata, bodajże na teoretycznych wykładach z Kidō. Wiedziała, że jest teraz oficerem, ale nie miała pojęcia, że przyjęli go do 11. Oddziału. Rzeczywiście, w Kidō był naprawdę beznadziejny. I za cholerę nie potrafi sobie przypomnieć jego imienia. Ani nazwiska. Naprawdę stała się strasznym gburem. Chyba Hai…cośtam. Haito? Hayame?

- Keiko Soichi, 17. oficer z „piątki", nie? No nareszcie jakiś inny oficer, może łaskawie podzielisz się z nami informacjami? Bo chwilę przed tym cholernym deszczem straciliśmy łączność ze swoimi oddziałami… W ogóle jakąkolwiek łączność…

No to pięknie, jeśli ona wygląda na najlepiej poinformowaną, to nie jest dobrze. Pierwszy raz zdarza się jej też być w takiej sytuacji najwyższą stopniem. Swoją drogą, skąd ten z „jedenastki" pamiętał jej nazwisko i rangę? W sumie siedział obok niej 3 lata. Chyba musi przyznać przed sobą samą, że jest upośledzona w zakresie relacji interpersonalnych. Wygląda na to, że powinna objąć dowodzenie, szkoda, że nie wie, gdzie kierować swój „oddział". Trzech z 11., po dwóch z 7. i 3. Nie jest źle. Pociesza się, że mogła trafić na „czwórkę", ale musi w duchu przyznać, że jeśli spotkają zabłąkanego Quincy klasy tego, który ją zaatakował, skończą marnie. I nie jest pewna, czy ona sama byłaby w stanie powtórzyć swój wyczyn.

- Hej, 17. oficerze?! A chrzanić protokół… Keiko, zdecyduj łaskawie, gdzie mamy się do cholery kierować, bo tkwimy na środku pustego placu i z tego co zapamiętałem na taktyce, nie jest to wymarzona pozycja obronna.

- Eee… Ha..ime..? Ruszyć się łaskawie pod tamten mur, na prawo. Gdzie koncentrowała się walka zanim straciliście łączność?

- Przed koszarami 1. Oddziału, chyba aktywnie włączył się wszechkapitan, ale ostatnia transmisja była niewyraźna. I Hayato. Dla przyjaciół Taku, 19. oficer 11. Oddziału, chociaż możliwe, że ja powinienem dowodzić, bo widziałem jak przynajmniej 6 starszych rangą z „jedenastki" zmieniło się w duchowe cząsteczki. A jak w twoim oddziale?

Mężczyzna sili się na luzacki ton, ale ona wyczuwa w jego głosie napięcie. On też nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje. Równie dobrze Hayato może być już 10., albo 3. oficerem. A ona nie ma czasu myśleć, co z jej ludźmi. Była otoczona kolegami z oddziału, a obudziła się na pustym placu. Dlatego woli się nie zastanawiać, gdzie podział się jej spanikowany 11. oficer i jego podwładni.

- Dobra, idziemy pod koszary „jedynki". Nie wiem, co z moimi, jakąś godzinę temu obudziłam się na pustym placu. Widocznie… yyy… oberwałam w głowę i… hmm… odpłynęłam na chwilę. No i minął mnie deszcz.

- Wiele nie straciłaś. Mniej więcej od godziny snujemy się w poszukiwaniu wyższych oficerów, informacji, czegokolwiek. Chodzi plotka…że Quincym chodziło tylko o dowództwo. Jeszcze zanim padła łączność było ostrzeżenie dla kapitanów, coś o Bankai. Nie zrozumiałem. Szukali kapitanów, obrywało się tym pechowcom, którzy im weszli w drogę, ale sami nie atakowali szeregowych, ani młodszych oficerów.

O cholera! Ona zrozumiała o co chodziło. Tym Vandenreich wydaje się, że mogą przejąć Bankaie! Ale to niemożliwe. Nie mogą posiadać dostatecznej mocy duchowej, by zniewolić część duszy kapitana Gotei. Bo tym przecież jest pełne uwolnienie – emanacją ostatecznej siły Zanpakutō, zrodzonego z duszy Shinigami. Używający medalionu musiałby być niezwykle potężny, by uwięziony Bankai go nie ukatrupił na miejscu. Musiałby sam być Shinigami, albo być nieśmiertelny…jak bohaterowie z legend spisanych w książkach jej ojca… No bez żartów. Medaliony też pochodzą z tych samych legend i żaden Quincy od stuleci ich nie widział. A tydzień temu myśleliśmy, że Quincy są na wyginięciu. A jeśli nieśmiertelni, mroczni wojownicy z opowieści ojca (którymi nawet Quincy na dobranoc straszyli swoje dzieci), są równie nierzeczywiści? Soul Society… a nawet wszystkie znane i nieznane wymiary mają poważne kłopoty. Odwraca się do Shinigami i nawet nie próbuje udawać spokojnej.

- Hayato. Rusz chłopaków, żeby nie wiem co się nie działo, musimy skontaktować się z którymkolwiek kapitanem.

- Taaa… Łatwo powiedzieć. Swoją drogą, szybko się wczuwasz w rolę dowódcy, Keiko Soichi.

- Shigeko… dla przyjaciół Shigeko. Dla ciebie – 17. oficer, Shigeko Soichi. A teraz ruchy.

VII.

19. oficer 11. Oddziału, Taku Hayato nie zadaje dodatkowych pytań, chociaż widzi, że coś się w niej zmieniło. Jest wystarczająco długo w Gotei, by wiedzieć, kiedy nie ma czasu na pogawędki. Zresztą dzisiaj w każdym coś się zmieniło, każdy zobaczył coś, co nim wstrząsnęło. W cholerę - niewykluczone, że on sam położy się dzisiaj spać, o ile nie wpadną na jakiegoś pokręconego Quincy, jako 10. oficer. Co nie zmienia faktu, że piekielnie intryguje go odmiana w zachowaniu tej dziewczyny. Nie chodzi o jej rzeczowy ton, zdecydowanie czy wyczuwalną odwagę, bo taka była zawsze. Ale do dzisiaj, a zna ją ponad 20 lat, była bardziej zaprogramowaną maszyną niż człowiekiem. Byłby zdziwiony, gdyby zapamiętała jego imię, bo sam poddał się po prawie 3 latach prób (za czasów szkolnych) wciągnięcia jej w rozmowę. Zawsze trzymała się z boku, zdawała się nie zauważać obecności innych, no może poza treningami, kiedy (pomimo swojej drobnej postury) spuszczała bez litości ostry łomot innym kadetom. Całkowicie odpływała, nie mógł tego nie zauważyć z krzesła obok, kiedy rzucała zaklęcia Kidō. To było prawdziwą zagadką, bo sam był w tym beznadziejny. Na początku wpadł nawet w depresję, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że bez tego ma małe szanse na zostanie oficerem. A potem porwało go Zanjutsu i dzięki temu udało mu się dostać do oddziału Zarakiego. Nadal uważał kapitana za czubka i sadystę, połowa oddziału podchodziła pod tę kategorię, ale przy tym był gotowy w każdej chwili za nich zginąć. I nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić. Do dzisiaj dziecinnie wierzył, że jak Kenpachi, wszyscy oni są nieśmiertelni, prawdziwi Bogowie Śmierci. Przy tym zżył się z chłopakami i nie wyobrażał sobie, by w innej dywizji mogło istnieć podobne poczucie braterstwa. W nim się coś dzisiaj zmieniło, kiedy zobaczył tych sześciu oficerów, z których połowa mogła być po wczorajszej nocnej posiadówce nadal lekko niedysponowana, padających na ziemię i zmieniających się w migoczący pył. Jutro nic nie będzie takie samo.

Szybko wraca myślami do Soichi. O co biega z tym imieniem? Shigeko. Już chce pociągnąć temat, zadać pytanie, ale widzi, że dziewczyna jest myślami zupełnie gdzie indziej. Wygląda, jakby intensywnie coś analizowała. No i jest reszta chłopaków. Taku przychodzi do głowy ,chociaż zazwyczaj nie jest tak domyślny i taktowny, że nie powinien jej wypytywać przy obcych Shinigami, zwłaszcza, że pewnie będzie miała opory przed rozmową z nim, a zna go - chociaż w jej przypadku to za dużo powiedziane - prawie połowę życia. Nagle wpada mu do głowy, że nawet jeśli nie zapyta, to dziewczyna sama w końcu zechce wyrzucić to z siebie. W końcu zachowuje się dzisiaj zupełnie jak nie ona.

Została im jeszcze do przebiegnięcia jedna ulica i powinni znaleźć się przy lewym krańcu dziedzińca, tuż obok wejścia do koszar 1. Oddziału. Tyle, że już stąd widzi piętrzące się masy gruzu. Mniej więcej w miejscu, gdzie był dziedziniec, teraz prawdopodobnie znajduję się wielki krater, którego krawędzie wystają ponad fundamenty zawalonego muru. Wie, że nie muszą już biec dalej, bo eksplozja, która wytworzyła potężną dziurę, pochłonęła też połowę budynków „jedynki". Natychmiast słyszy przed sobą głos Shigeko Soichi.

- Zmiana planów. Odbijamy w prawo. Najbliżej mamy do koszar 5. Oddziału.

VIII.

Nie jest pewna, czy zdoła utrzymać nad sobą panowanie, a nie może pozwolić, by nerwy puściły jej przy „podwładnych". Są wystarczająco wystraszeni, no może poza Hayato, który nadzwyczaj dobrze się trzyma i jest całkiem pomocny. W końcu jest z „jedenastki". Nie jest do końca pewna, czy dobrze robią, zawracając sprzed kwatery głównodowodzącego, ale co mieliby robić na gruzowisku? Nie trzeba być geniuszem taktyki, by wiedzieć, że żaden dowódca nie urządzi sztabu w takim miejscu. A rzeczywiście najbliżej mają do jej koszar. No i ma nadzieję, że w miarę szybko odnajdzie kapitana. Szczerze przed sobą przyznaje, że jednak z nim wolałaby o tym wszystkim rozmawiać. Przychodzi jej do głowy, że w jakiś sposób mógłby ją zrozumieć, w końcu sam przywdziewa maskę. Na początku ją to przerażało, dawał o sobie znać wrodzony u Shinigami lęk przed mocą Hollowa. Ale co w tym złego, że sięga się do arsenału wroga, jeśli wróg nie pozostawia innego wyjścia. W dodatku wbrew własnej woli – całe Soul Society zna na pamięć historię zdrady Aizena Sōsuke. Shinji Hirako ją zrozumie i będzie wiedział, co trzeba robić. Nie potrafi sobie go wyobrazić bezradnego.

Widzi budynki 5. Oddziału. Z ulgą wypuszcza powietrze, są w zasadzie nienaruszone. Dopada do drzwi i spokój ją opuszcza. Jeśli spodziewała się tłumów Shinigami, choćby rannych i wzywających pomocy, to się przeliczyła. Nie ma żadnych rannych, na dobrą sprawę nie widziała ich też na ulicach. Koszary są prawie puste. W sali wspólnej widzi grupę wystraszonych szeregowych. Nie zatrzymując się, pyta o kapitana. Jest w swoim biurze i wygląda na to, że dobrze trafiła. Biuro „piątki" jest teraz kwaterą główną.

Odwraca się, dogania ją Hayato, Shinigami z „trójki", „siódemki" i „jedenastki" wmieszali się w tłum w poszukiwaniu informacji. W sumie, jej też przydałyby się jakieś wieści. Od tego, jak wygląda sytuacja, zależy co powinna przekazać dowództwu. W tej chwili słyszy za sobą głos Hayato i dziękuje losowi, że ma go ze sobą.

- Soichi, nie jest dobrze. Gotei jest zdziesiątkowane, Centrala 46 już nie istnieje. Wygląda na to, że z twojego oddziału…zostało to, co widziałaś w sali wspólnej. Chodzą plotki, że kapitan Zaraki mocno oberwał, ale jakoś nie wierzę. Soichi… Ludzie mówią, że wszechkapitan poległ.

To zatrzymuje ją w miejscu. Nie ma takiej opcji, przecież właśnie biegną do sztabu, więc oczywiste, że tam zastaną Yamamoto. Ludziom się po prostu miesza w głowach od tego wszystkiego.

- Czy ty siebie słyszysz? Jakby Stary zginął, to po nas też zostałby popiół. Przecież gdyby Vandenreich pokonali Yamamoto, to mogliby z nami wszystko…

- Ty nie widziałaś tego deszczu. I komunikacja padła. Gdybyśmy tylko dostali łomot, to w tej chwili przegrupowywalibyśmy się i sztab planowałby kontratak. Tak zawsze robiło Gotei. A oni od godziny nie są w stanie przywrócić łączności. Jest bardzo źle, Soichi.

Nie pozwala mu kontynuować, bo nie ma na to czasu. Wpadają do kwatery „piątki", aktualnie tymczasowego sztabu dowodzenia. W holu jest pełno ludzi, wielu oficerów. No tak – teraz sobie poczeka, bo nie ma pomysłu, jak wcisnąć się do biura i nie trafić za to pod sąd wojskowy. Po chwili z gabinetu wychodzi kapitan Ukitake, a za nim kapitan Hirako. Od razu wyłapuje ją wzrokiem w tłumie ludzi i wywołując w niej narastający niepokój, wzywa do siebie.

IX.

Wchodzą do środka i kapitan zamyka za nią drzwi. Są sami, a za ścianą kotłuje się tłum wyższych oficerów.

- Keiko Soichi, jeśli ty pojawiasz się w sztabie, wnioskuję, że jesteś najstarszym oficerem z grupy wysłanej do 19. strefy? Mogę założyć chyba, że jedynym oficerem. Nie mieliśmy żadnych raportów z tamtej części miasta.

Cała sztywnieje. Nagle dociera do niej, co musi myśleć jej dowódca. Ocalała jako jedyna, poległo może nawet kilkunastu wyższych rangą oficerów. To znaczy, że albo uciekła, albo jeszcze gorzej…

- Ehh… 17. oficerze, nie spinaj się tak. Potrzebuje rzetelnych informacji o stanie oddziału i nie doszukuj się żadnych ukrytych insynuacji. Żaden mój oficer do tej pory nie okrył swojego imienia hańbą i nie dopuszczam do siebie myśli, by dzisiaj mogło się to zmienić, Keiko Soichi.

Nie okrył swojego imienia hańbą. Bardzo dobry wstęp, teraz ma ochotę rzucić się głową w przepaść. Nie wie od czego zacząć, więc po prostu wypala.

- Shigeko Soichi, kapitanie.

Po jego reakcji, chociaż prawie niewidocznej, wie już, że jej kapitan zorientował się, że stało się coś ważnego. Przygotowuje sobie w głowie przemowę, świadoma, że powinna zacząć wyrzucać z siebie słowa, ale nie może otworzyć ust. Shinji Hirako, ku jej zdumieniu, udaje że nie usłyszał ostatniego, ale jednocześnie ma wrażenie, że dowódca intensywnie myśli. Bierze kartkę, coś na niej zapisuje i składa na pół, odwraca się.

- Tak, rzeczywiście, Shigeko Soichi. Wygląda na to, że jesteś teraz moim 9. oficerem, chociaż siedmiu przed tobą jest ciężko rannych, w tym wicekapitan Hinamori. Ewakuowaliśmy ich. De facto będziesz jakiś czas pełnić obowiązki mojego porucznika, na kartce masz swój przydział. Dlatego powinnaś wiedzieć, że tymczasowo ja oraz kapitanowie Ukitake i Unohana wspólnie przejęliśmy obowiązki głównodowodzącego.

- Kapitanie Hirako, jest coś, o czym…

- Nie teraz, domyślasz się, że mam sporo na głowie i kiedy wszystko się uspokoi zdasz mi raport. Na kartce z przydziałem masz niezbędne informacje, by objąć w moim zastępstwie tymczasowo 5. Oddział. Chwilę temu do sztabu dotarła grupa kadetów piątego roku. Wyczyn godny podziwu, biorąc pod uwagę, że po Akademii zostały zgliszcza, a mieli do przejścia całe Seireitei. Teraz czekają w koszarach obok, powiedziałem im, że wyślę po nich kogoś. Włącz ich do oddziału, a ich samozwańczego dowódcę zrób oficerem. Mamy sporo vacatów, a chłopak ma potencjał. Przekaże ci też resztę informacji.

Ostry ton, którym jej przerywa, nie pasuje do jego spojrzenia. Jakby chciał uciszyć ją wzrokiem, ale nie skarcić. Jakby zabraniał jej mówić tu i teraz. O ile dobrze rozumie jego intencje. Tak czy inaczej nie ma wyjścia – zamyka się i słucha dowódcy, z każdą chwilą dziwiąc się bardziej. Teraz naprawdę nie wie, co jeszcze mogłoby ją dziś spotkać i bardziej nią wstrząsnąć. Przyjmuje rozkazy, oddaje honory zgodnie z regulaminem i wychodzi. Na korytarzu spogląda na kartkę z przydziałem. „Hueco Mundo".

Prawie spada ze schodów. Po jaką cholerę mam iść do Hueco Mundo? I to jeszcze ciągnąć tam cały oddział. W dodatku zdziesiątkowany. A właśnie, przypomina sobie o rekrutach. Ponoć mają dla niej szczegółowe informacje. Ten kadet musiał naprawdę zrobić wrażenie na kapitanie, skoro przekazał mu dla niej wytyczne, a kapitan nie myli się co do ludzi. Wchodzi do koszar, w których zrobiło się tłoczniej. Część oficerów przeniosła się tu ze sztabu, a ona nie zna nawet nazwiska osoby, której szuka. Hayato także zniknął jej z oczu, pewnie wrócił do oddziału. Przeciska się przez Shinigami i jak głupia wypytuje przypadkowych żołnierzy o grupę kadetów. Ktoś woła ją po nazwisku, odwraca się i jest tak zaskoczona, że prawie słyszy, jak jej opadająca szczęka uderza o podłogę.

- Oficer Soichi!? Tutaj! Podobno 5. Oddział nas przygarnia, co bardzo mnie cieszy. To były najdłuższe dwie godziny mojego życia i z przyjemnością przekazuję dowództwo nad tymi niedoszkolonymi łajzami. A tak, przepraszam, jeszcze nie weszły mi w krew regulaminowe zachowania. Shirō Ashige, dotychczasowy samozwańczy dowódca tej bandy.


	2. Chłopak o wielu talentach

I.

Nigdy nie był pesymistą i dlatego jego mózg już od kwadransa szuka pozytywów, wypływających z całego tego dzisiejszego zamieszania. Gdyby nic nie zakłóciło jego normalnego rozkładu dnia, jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu zacząłby, jak co tydzień, zbierać baty na sali treningowej, a za kolejne dziesięć prowadzący zajęcia instruktor przystąpiłby do rutynowego opieprzania jego osoby. Za dwie godziny miałby okazję, na wykładzie wicekapitana Kiry, odespać nocny wypad do koszar zaprzyjaźnionego 11. Oddziału, który wczoraj mocno się przedłużył, zapewne ściągając dzisiejszego ranka na chłopaków z „jedenastki" poważne łupanie w czaszce. Na myśl o 11. Oddziale całkowicie traci resztki optymizmu. W koszarach „piątki" słyszał, że połowa jego wczorajszych kompanów od gry w kości zamieniła się w duchowe cząsteczki. Na początku nie uwierzył, bo jeśli ktoś miałby przetrwać, to właśnie „jedenastka". No i wszyscy byli mi winni pieniądze, pomyślał, uśmiechając się do siebie i poświęcając kumplom chwilę ciszy. Był jeszcze kadetem, ale spędził w koszarach różnych dywizji połowę swojego pobytu w Akademii. Na dobrą sprawę niewielu jego znajomych nie było Shinigami. Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to ludzie z Gotei otaczali go od zawsze, dekady przed tym, zanim w końcu (za ósmym razem) dostał się do Akademii. Orłem z Kidō nie był nigdy, choć potrafił się zmobilizować (przeważnie, gdy zawisło nad nim widmo relegowania) i Zanjutsu też nie było jego najmocniejszą stroną (co z kolei skwapliwie ukrywał przed wojownikami z 11.). Miał za to charyzmę oraz wrodzony dar zjednywania sobie ludzi i chyba temu zawdzięczał, że nie wyleciał jeszcze z uczelni na zbity pysk. Po prostu kruszył kamienne serca najbardziej srogich egzaminatorów i ze wszystkimi był w dobrych relacjach. A do tego miał żyłkę ryzykanta i odwiedził wiele miejsc, o których istnieniu niektórzy Shinigami nie wiedzą do śmierci. I właśnie to, a nie zaklęcia Kidō czy biegłość we władaniu Zanpakutō, mogło dziś uratować jego oraz dwanaście innych żyć. I być może całe Gotei.

Kiedy się zaczęło, Shirō przeciskał się przez wyrwę w murze, tuż obok wejścia do pomieszczeń mieszkalnych. Jeśli nie udałoby mu się zdążyć, ten cholerny Hiroshi , 7. oficer 1. Oddziału i instruktor kendo, zmieniłby jego życie w piekło. Zostało mu nieco ponad kwadrans na doprowadzenie się do jako takiego stanu, a przedstawiał sobą widok żałosny. Miał dość rozumu, by wiedzieć, kiedy należy się elegancko wycofać z imprezy 11. Oddziału. Szkoda, że za rzadko z tego rozumu korzystał. Na szczęście sake szybko się skończyło, a żaden z „jedenastki" nie zaryzykowałby wpadnięcia na mieście na swojego kapitana, targając pod pachą butelkę. Może byli popapranymi sadystami, może i mogli pić na umór w pokoju wspólnym, ale po wyjściu z koszar byli żołnierzami Gotei i prędzej rzuciliby się na swój miecz, niż zhańbili oddział. Shirō przeklinał ich w myślach i obiecywał sobie, że to ostatni raz, ale wiedział, że życie członków Gotei, do którego jeszcze nie miał prawa, jest jego życiem. Znał swoje możliwości i nie przeceniał swoich sił, ale od zawsze czuł, że będzie w tym dobry. Może nie będzie mistrzem nieszczęsnego Kidō, ale jest kreatywny i przez 5 lat nauki nie dał się złapać na żadnym przewinieniu. To mówi samo za siebie, myśli, śmiejąc się cicho.

Znowu jest sobą. Odpychając od siebie całą makabrę dzisiejszego dnia może myśleć jasno, a musi sobie wszystko po kolei przypomnieć i poukładać. 9. oficer, Shigeko Soichi czeka na raport i pewnie zażąda go, gdy tylko opuszczą Gargantę. Swoją drogą ta dziewczyna wygląda niewiele lepiej, niż 10 minut temu. Kiedy się do niego odwróciła w koszarach „piątki", myślał że mu zemdleje. I zamiast przekazać balast w postaci 12 studenciaków i mieć wreszcie chwilę spokoju, dostałby w bonusie nieprzytomną kobietę. Swoją drogą nie najbrzydszą. Szczerze ma nadzieję, że to tylko chwilowe, bo jeśli trafił właśnie pod dowództwo jakiejś łajzy, to równie dobrze mógł zostać obok tego cholernego, dziurawego ogrodzenia i zaczekać, aż go ubije jakiś Stern Ritter albo inne cholerstwo. Ale skoro udało mu się przebić przez całe Seireitei, to prędzej sam przejmie dowodzenie, niż poda się na tacy mutantom z Vandenreich.

II.

Kiedy przelazł przez dziurę i wyszedł z krzaków, poczuł pierwsze wybuchy błękitnej energii i chociaż wiedział, że było to po drugiej stronie Sereitei, to miał wrażenie, że wyczuwa w powietrzu naelektryzowane drobinki. Za długo się nad tym nie rozwodził, tylko wybiegł na dziedziniec przed budynkiem Akademii, gdzie zebrał się już spory tłum, nad którym nikt nie panował. I nagle poczuł strach. Wiedział, że właśnie na Soul Society spadła jakaś katastrofa, ale nikt ich o niczym nie informował, nie było umundurowanych Shinigami, nikt nie próbował uspokajać rozhisteryzowanych kadetów, w większości uzbrojonych w ćwiczebne miecze. I za chwilę znalazł się geniusz, chyba z 3 roku, który ogłosił się przywódcą tych dzieciaków i wpadł na pomysł schronienia się w murach Akademii. Nie poprzewodził im długo, po jakichś 2 minutach z budynku nie został kamień na kamieniu. Ale Shirō był już po drugiej stronie muru, prowadząc 12 kadetów, którzy mieli dość rozumu, by się stamtąd wynosić. Nie próbował nawet biec do bramy, za którą już się kotłowało od wojska, ale wydostał się tą samą drogą, którą chwilę temu się wślizgnął. Jego szkolne oceny nigdy nie wskazywały, że jest tak dobry w strategii, ale praktyka pokazała, że jego oceny były zaniżone. Nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając, wiedział, że w przypadku ataku na Soul Society, na pierwszy ogień pójdzie siedziba Centrali 46, koszary oddziałów, IBiRS i właśnie gmach Akademii. Dlatego z czystego pragmatyzmu postanowił trzymać się od tych miejsc z daleka.

Starał się unikać głównych ulic, ale nie zapuszczał się też w zaułki, z których ciężko byłoby dać nogę, w razie wpadnięcia na siły wroga. Od razu wiedział, kim są najeźdźcy. Całe Soul Society miało świeżo w pamięci pogrzeb wicekapitana Sasakibe i chociaż okoliczności jego śmierci owiane były tajemnicą, Shirō zasięgnął informacji z pewnego źródła. Zawsze uważał brak doinformowania za częstszą przyczynę śmierci niż miecz przeciwnika. Dobrze wiedział, że po ulicach Seireitei maszerują zastępy uzbrojonych po zęby Quincy, nie przypominających niczym śmiesznych łuczników w pelerynach. Dlatego nie ryzykował wychylania się, by im się przyjrzeć i musiał stopować swoich dwunastu „podwładnych", aby ich ciekawość nie ściągnęła na całą grupę szybkiej śmierci. Mieli przy sobie swoje Zanpakutō, ale po sile eksplozji dookoła i rozmiarach inwazji, wiedział, że ich miecze nic nie znaczą. Planował wydostać się na zewnątrz murów, do Rukongai, bo to chyba ostatnie miejsce, jakie zaatakowaliby Quincy. Tyle, że ciągle musieli zbaczać z wytyczonej trasy, by nie wpaść na przeciwników, z którymi nie mieliby szans.

Po jakimś kwadransie stanęli na drodze biało umundurowanego oddziału, którego uniformy i wyposażenie były dla Shirō całkowicie obce. Cóż, zdarza się nawet najlepszym, pomyślał wtedy z rezygnacją, czekając na uderzenie niebieskiej energii, od której było gęste powietrze. Ale cios nie nastąpił i wydawało się, że Quincy zignorują ich obecność, nie zadając sobie trudu ich wykańczaniem. Olśniło go - przecież cała trzynastka miała na sobie uniformy rekrutów. Wyglądało na to, że Quincy polują na grubszą zwierzynę. I nic by się nie stało, gdyby ten czwartoroczny dureń nie wyjął Zanpakutō, wywołując podobną reakcję u pozostałej jedenastki. Od grupy Quincy oddzielił się jeden żołnierz i Shirō był pewien, że kadeci się doigrali. Tyle, że teraz stali jak skamieniali i czekali na zbliżającego się przeciwnika, trzęsąc się ze strachu. Nie miał wyjścia i chwycił rękojeść swojej katany, krzykiem wyrywając kolegów z odrętwienia. Kazał im spierdalać, nie oglądając się za siebie, i wyglądało na to, że język rynsztokowy bardziej do nich dociera niż uprzejme polecenia. Upewnił się, że w alejce został sam z biało odzianym żołnierzem i uwolnił swój miecz.

III.

Nigdy do tej pory nie czuł tego, co poczuł w tej alejce sekundę po wezwaniu imienia swojego Zanpakutō. Oczywiście nie był to pierwszy raz – poznał imię swojej katany pod koniec drugiego roku w Akademii i od tamtego dnia miał wrażenie, że jest panem całej jego mocy. Teraz to wrażenie prysło. Z drugiej strony pierwszy raz poczuł się naprawdę pełny, jakby wrócił do niego utracony kawałek duszy, o którego braku nawet nie widział. Było to głębsze i bardziej oszałamiające niż moment, w którym pierwszy raz zobaczył duchową formę własnego Zanpakutō w wielkiej, ciemnej sali swojego wewnętrznego świata. Shirō poczuł teraz, że z miecza przepływa na niego potężna, nieokiełznana siła, i przestraszył się, że nad nią nie zapanuje. Moc jego własnego miecza przytłoczyła go i potrzebował chwili, by dojść do siebie. Nie miał chwili. Quincy jakby od niechcenia wystrzelił w niego strumień roziskrzonej energii. I była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobił w życiu.

Shirō nie miał pojęcia, co się stało, ale wyglądało na to, że czerwona plama na murze przed nim jest wszystkim, co zostało z jego przeciwnika. Był oszołomiony, nigdy do tej pory nie miał okazji używać miecza walcząc o życie i przyszło mu do głowy, że pewnie dlatego miecz użyczył mu całej swojej siły. Na treningach z kadetami, czy nawet nadzorowanych polowaniach na Hollowy w Świecie Ludzi, nie potrafił objąć nawet części tej mocy, bo nie skupiał na woli zwycięstwa każdej komórki swojego duchowego ciała, tak jak to zrobił przed minutą. Wydawało mu się też, że skoro przez 3 lata w zasadzie niczego nowego nie przyswoił, to jego miecz nie ma już przed nim tajemnic i musi się pogodzić z tym, że on sam jest po prostu słaby. W tej chwili nie mógł nawet połapać się w tym, co przed chwilą zrobił, bo miał wrażenie, że nie zdążył zrobić nic. I że jego miecz użył właśnie techniki całkowicie mu obcej, a wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały na to, że było to Kidō. Albo raczej obrażenia Quincy, rozsmarowanego na murze, były zdecydowanie skutkiem silnego ataku fizycznego, ale Shirō wiedział, że użył też demonicznej magii, nie wiedział tylko jakiej. Nigdy nie miał ambicji zgłębienia jej tajników. W Bakudō był do bani, przy Hadō większość inkantacji powyżej 10 poziomu kończyła się niekontrolowanym wybuchem. Patrząc na swoją katanę, mieniącą się w słońcu, poczuł przerażenie na myśl o tym, jak wiele musi się jeszcze nauczyć, by nie czuć się niegodnym władania tak wspaniałym Zanpakutō.

Potrzebował jeszcze chwili czasu na przeanalizowanie tego, co właśnie wydarzyło się między nim, a jego mieczem, ale nie mógł sobie na ten luksus pozwolić. To będzie musiało poczekać. Wziął na siebie, trochę zmuszony okolicznościami, odpowiedzialność za 12 innych osób i chociaż nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty, musiał odszukać podopiecznych. Na podstawie obserwacji ich zachowań, zwłaszcza przed chwilą, miał świadomość, że bez niego zginą marnie. Nie chowając katany puścił się pędem w kierunku, w którym zniknęli kadeci. Znalazł ich bez problemu po kilku minutach, schowanych w jakiejś dziurze i debatujących, co mają teraz robić. Zareagowali, jakby zobaczyli ducha, ale zaczęli patrzeć na niego niemal ze czcią i przynajmniej to przywróciło mu lepszy nastrój.

W kolejnej uliczce natrafili na oficerów z 7. Oddziału, zwyczajnie się pod nich podpięli, a on mógł chociaż na chwilę dać odpocząć wytężonym zmysłom. Oficer wciąż otrzymywał informacje pełne statystyk, obcobrzmiących nazw i imion, które chłopak chłonął. Wtedy usłyszeli komunikat do kapitanów na temat kradzieży Bankai, który powinien być zastrzeżony tylko dla ich uszu. Wyglądało na to, że kanały komunikacyjne zaczęły się nakładać, jakby ktoś się do nich podpiął, sterował nimi. I być może słuchał jednocześnie wszystkiego. Powstał chaos w eterze i nie można było zrozumieć żadnej z transmisji. Wtedy znowu zobaczyli biało odzianych żołnierzy. Najstarszy stopniem z „siódemki" kazał rekrutom wiać jak najdalej i Shirō bez protestów zastosował się do rozkazu, ponownie przejmując dowodzenie nad kolegami. Tak się złożyło, że wpadli do uliczki, którą dobrze znał. Na jej końcu, pod drzewem była klapa, a za nią przejście, które pokazał mu kiedyś kumpel z „czwórki", w bardzo awaryjnej sytuacji. Teraz dziękował mu w myślach, po raz kolejny przyznając, że 4. Oddział wie o Sereitei chyba wszystko. Zeszli do kanału, przez nikogo nie ścigani, i po kilku minutach marszu wyszli na powierzchnię, na wprost IBiRS, z którego akurat wybiegali z popłochu ludzie w białych kitlach. Wyleźli z kanału prawie pod nogami Akona, który naprędce organizował laboratorium w warunkach polowych, a budynek już płonął. Wicedyrektor Instytutu nadzwyczaj dobrze sobie radził, zajmując się jednocześnie tysiącem rzeczy. Shirō, pełen podziwu, pomyślał, że gdyby kapitanowi Mayuriemu niechcący spadła dzisiaj cegła na głowę, nikt by za bardzo tego nie odczuł. Coś go tknęło i bez wyraźniej przyczyny, pomijając regulamin i nie respektując stopnia 3. oficera 12. Oddziału, po prostu podszedł i opowiedział mu o chaosie w łączności. Akonem to wstrząsnęło, był wyraźnie wściekły, że nie był w stanie sam tego wykryć. Całe Gotei być może znajdowało się na podsłuchu i o tym nie wiedziało, ale widocznie chodziło o coś ważniejszego. Dopiero godzinę później, układając strzępki informacji w całość na schodach koszarów „piątki", Shirō załapał, że Vandenreich podpinając się pod komunikację Gotei, monitorowało walkę Zastępczego w Hueco Mundo, a to mogła być katastrofa.

Wicedyrektor rozkazał natychmiast, bez ostrzeżenia zerwać łączność. Rozesłał blisko połowę swoich podwładnych, w różnych kierunkach, z ustnym zakazem przerywania ciszy radiowej. I wtedy spadł deszcz. Zastał grupę kadetów w połowie drogi do baraków 1. Oddziału. Postanowienie Shirō, że będzie się trzymał z dala od punktów strategicznych, przestało dla niego cokolwiek znaczyć. Znał swoje możliwości i wiedział, że będzie pierwszy na miejscu, by przekazać kapitanom instrukcje od IBiRS. Z tego, co dzisiaj usłyszał, wywnioskował, że walka toczy się w okolicach kwatery głównodowodzącego, że angażuje głównie kapitanów i że jest bardzo niedobrze.

IV.

Nie zadawał sobie trudu dotarcia na dziedziniec 1. Oddziału. Zobaczył wybuch, i poczuł, jak chyba większość Shinigami, że zniknęła potężna aura, która (jak się domyślał) należała do Yamamoto. A za chwilę pojawiła się kolejna, zupełnie inna. Chociaż stał cztery ulice od dziedzińca, poczuł uderzenie Reiatsu i przyszło mu do głowy, że gdyby stał dwa kroki bliżej, to by upadł. To też trwało sekundy, najwyżej minutę, ale nic z tej walki nie widział. Domyślił się tylko, że to Reiatsu Zastępczego, chociaż do teraz się z nim nie zetknął. Odczuł zmianę i wtedy zorientował się, że najeźdźcy, Stern Ritterzy, jak ich ktoś nazwał, odchodzą. Stojąc na wzniesieniu zobaczył, że ocaleli Shinigami koncentrują się przy leżących niedaleko koszarach 5. Oddziału i tam też się skierował, a za nim pobiegli jego ledwie żywi ze zmęczenia koledzy.

Oczywiście panował chaos. Charakterystyczne dla sytuacji po klęsce, a chyba nikt nie wątpił, że Gotei porządnie oberwało. Shinigami dzielili się informacjami, całkiem naturalne i pożyteczne w takich okolicznościach. Usłyszał, że wszechkapitan nie żyje, a chwilę potem, że to samo spotkało Kenpachiego i Byakuyę Kuchiki. Tylko druga informacja okazała się nieprawdziwa. Połowa kapitanów straciła Bankaie (co było dla niego niepojęte), bez obrażeń wyszli z tego tylko kapitanowie 4., 5. oraz 13. Oddziału i wyglądało na to, że na nich spadnie ogarnięcie tego bałaganu. Mayuri Kurotsuchi zapadł się pod ziemię, co nie zdziwiło chłopaka, ale z nikim nie podzielił się swoimi przemyśleniami. Przy wejściu do biura przecisnął się do kapitana „piątki" i wszystko mu streścił, zaczynając od końca. Shinji Hirako zamknął się z kapitanami Unahaną i Ukitake, po czym po Gotei gruchnęło, że wszyscy ewakuują się do Świata Ludzi.

To chyba najgłupszy pomysł, na jaki mogli teraz wpaść, pomyślał wtedy Shirō. Panuje chaos, wszyscy są przybici, ale chrzanić to - żaden dowódca nie ma prawa podjąć takiej decyzji. Ściąganie Vandenreich do Świata Ludzi skończy się katastrofą, a Soul Society raczej nie dysponuje na wypadek walki drugą zapasową imitacją Karakury. A Quincy Shinigami nie odpuszczą.

Chwilę później kapitan 5. Oddziału wezwał go ponownie, przekazał mu bezpośrednio informację o ewakuacji i badawczo obserwował. Shirō nie miał pojęcia, co kadet robi sam na sam z kapitanem, który powinien teraz zapewniać bezpieczeństwo swoim żołnierzom. Naprawdę miał już dzisiaj dość, był wściekły, co mu się rzadko zdarzało, i w dodatku niewyspany. Więc zrobił najgłupszą rzecz w swoim życiu – powiedział kapitanowi Gotei 13, co naprawdę myśli o jego głupim planie.

V.

Shinji Hirako z kamienną twarzą i uważnie go obserwując wysłuchał kadeta, który nie przebierał w słowach. Shirō pomyślał, że może nie będą mieli czasu na organizowanie sądu wojskowego, a chwilę potem, że przecież nie jest jeszcze członkiem żadnego oddziału, więc nie mogą, ot tak, przeprowadzić egzekucji. Kapitan odwrócił się, zaczął zapisywać coś na kartce i jednocześnie się na niego wydzierać, tak z półminutowym opóźnieniem i zupełnie bez przekonania. Shirō pomyślał, że Visoredowi zupełnie odbiło, ale tym razem zachował to dla siebie, bo naprawdę zaczynał się bać. Hirako, także nie przebierając w słowach, dobitnie kazał mu w spierdalać z jego biura i na odchodnym wcisnął w rękę karteczkę, jednocześnie z półuśmiechem odprowadzając go wzrokiem. Skołowany chłopak wyszedł przed baraki i spojrzał na kartkę. Zamurowało go i jeszcze raz przebiegł wzrokiem papier. „Gotei ewakuuje się do Hueco Mundo. Oddziały dowiedzą się na miejscu. Zostajesz w „piątce", przyślę starszego oficera, złóż raport po wyjściu z Garganty".

Shirō przeczytał czwarty raz i wreszcie dotarło do niego pełne znaczenie słów na kartce. „Złóż raport po wyjściu z Garganty". Shinji Hirako dopuszczał możliwość, w obecnych warunkach bardzo prawdopodobną, że Gotei nadal w jakiś sposób było podsłuchiwane i wprowadzał wroga w błąd! Nie mogli zostać w Soul Society, to oczywiste. Ale skąd pomysł z Hueco Mundo? Przecież tam były niedobitki Arrancarów, cała masa Hollowów i zastępy Stern Ritterów, jak wynikało z informacji od Kisuke Urahary. Słyszał o tym od Akona… W Hueco Mundo był Urahara! Mógł natychmiast zapewnić bezpieczne przejście przez Gargantę, postawić bariery i przynajmniej na trochę ukryć Reiatsu członków Gotei. Kilku Shinigami klasy kapitańskiej może podtrzymywać bariery nawet dniami, przypomniał sobie nagle, sam dziwiąc się temu, że jednak wyniósł coś nawet z wykładów o Kidō.

Ale są tam jeszcze ci Vandenreich. Chyba, że ktoś się nimi teraz zajmował. Na przykład Kurosaki, który gdzieś zniknął. Nawet, jeśli Vandenreich straci łączność ze swoimi jednostkami w Hueco Mundo, to można będzie liczyć, że zrzucą to na Arrancarów. Kilku ich tam zostało i, na jego oko, muszą być nieźle wkurwieni. I kiedy Quincy będą badać, metr po metrze, każdy skrawek Świata Ludzi w poszukiwaniu Reiatsu Shinigami, Gotei zaszyje się choćby w Las Noches. A jeśli szczęście im dopisze, przeanalizują dane i dowiedzą się czegoś więcej o porażającej mocy wroga.

Miał wrażenie, że coś mu w tym wszystkim umyka, ale z drugiej strony nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio jego mózg pracował na takich obrotach, a adrenalina pulsowała w żyłach. Potrzebował odpocząć i się uspokoić, bo gdyby z tego wszystkiego kompromitująco zemdlał tutaj, na oczach całego Gotei, to chyba musiałby po ocknięciu odebrać sobie życie. Nie dane mu było posiedzieć na schodkach baraków 5. Oddziału nawet chwili dłużej. Bo jeden z ocalałych kadetów, czwartoroczny który w dodatku działał mu na nerwy, powiedział, że szuka go jakaś oficer z „piątki". Która za chwilę prawie padła nieprzytomna, a on zamiast oczyścić umysł, musiał zachowywać czujność całą drogę przez Gargantę, w międzyczasie układając w myślach swój pierwszy raport.

VI.

Biegną przez Gargantę dobrych kilka minut, ale ona nie zdążyła jeszcze dojść do siebie. Przynajmniej jest teraz tak jakby pewna, że nie zemdleje. Co jakiś czas zerka na nią, upewniając się, czy jeszcze nie straciła przytomności, a jej od tego miękną kolana. Nie rozumie powodu, dla którego od razu poinformował ją, że raport złoży po dotarciu na miejsce, ale jest z tego zadowolona. Pewnie nie zrozumiałaby nawet słowa, a teraz powoli odzyskuje nad sobą panowanie. Tak jak się spodziewała, zupełnie jej nie pamięta. A ona z drugiej strony nie jest pewna, czy ten Shinigami, Shirō Ashige, to naprawdę Shirō Kahei, jakiego kiedyś znała. W sumie, ona sama nie ma na to wszystko żadnego wpływu. Los postanowił ją dzisiaj doświadczyć na wiele sposobów i czego by nie próbowała, nie może tego zmienić. I ta myśl ją otrzeźwia. Jest tutaj starszym oficerem, a pozwala traktować siebie jak porcelanową lalkę. To do niej niepodobne. A ten siwooki chłopak to zwykły rekrut, nie dysponujący nawet szczególnie wielką mocą. Wyczuwa doskonale jego Reiatsu, które jest jeszcze mocno nieustabilizowane, a Zanpakutō wydaje się nie całkiem rozbudzony. Nabiera pewności, że jego właściciel jest na etapie myślenia, że poznanie imienia miecza załatwia sprawę. W końcu jest tylko kadetem 5. roku. Zaraz, co szczególnego w takim razie dostrzegł w nim kapitan Hirako? Na pewno przeanalizował jego moc duchową sto razy szybciej niż ona. Zaczyna ją pożerać zwyczajna ciekawość.

Kiedy lądują na piasku Hueco Mundo, robi się jej nieswojo. Po prostu wszędzie tu śmierdzi Hollowami i jakoś zaczyna wątpić, że się do tego przyzwyczai. Nagle doznaje olśnienia – nigdy do tej pory nie reagowała w ten sposób, a zanurzała Pogromcę w ciele nie jednego Hollowa. Skupia się i wyszukuje Pustych swoimi zmysłami Shinigami. Wie, że są tutaj, ale daleko i nie jest w stanie nawet ustalić kierunku. Z kolei ten „zapach" to zupełnie coś innego. Po chwili to wrażenie znika, ale ona nadal ma dziwne odczucie, że gdyby w poprzednim życiu była trochę lepsza w te klocki, to tak zmysłami Quincy wyczuwałaby Hollowy. Nie ma czasu się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać, bo podchodzi do niej niedawny samozwańczy dowódca grupy kadetów i zaczyna rzeczowym tonem, prosto i konkretnie relacjonować swoją podróż przez ulice Seireitei i przebieg rozmowy z kapitanem 5. Oddziału.

Gdyby siedziała, wbiłoby ją w fotel. A tak jej zaskoczenie oddaje tylko głupi wyraz jej twarzy. Jest podwójnie przeszczęśliwa, że Shirō Ashige dołączył do jej oddziału i teraz w pełni rozumie, co w nim zobaczył kapitan „piątki". Poza jej pojmowaniem pozostaje to, jak udało mu się doprowadzić do sztabu 12 innych żywych osób nawet bez zadrapania, chociaż jest pewna, że zapamiętają tę podróż do końca życia. Ale w czasie, w którym ona trzęsła się ze strachu, leżała nieprzytomna, następnie zalewała się łzami i w końcu kierowała grupę ludzi w niewłaściwe miejsce, Shirō dokonał właściwej oceny taktycznej, potrafił unikać silniejszych przeciwników, a nawet jednego pokonał (sama nie ma pojęcia jak), przemierzył całe Seireitei (wykazując się zadziwiającym rozeznaniem w terenie, zważywszy, że studentom zabroniono opuszczać kampusu Akademii), zbierał, przekazywał i analizował informacje o znaczeniu strategicznym oraz wymusił posłuch na kapitanie Gotei i wicedyrektorze Instytutu. Nawet nie będąc członkiem Oddziałów. Pocieszające, że będzie miała w dywizji kogoś użytecznego, oprócz niedobitków i tych łamag, które ze sobą przyprowadził. Zdecydowanie poprawia jej to nastrój i ma ochotę z miejsca zrobić go 10. oficerem, ale to chyba lekka przesada. Musi wszystko przemyśleć i rozważyć, jak postąpiłby Shinji Hirako.

VII.

Na pustyni robi się tłoczno. Gargantę sprawnie opuszczają kolejni Shinigami. Chociaż wszystko odbywa się w wojskowym porządku, panuje lekkie rozluźnienie. Po dzisiejszym poranku oddziały potrzebują kilka minut, zanim zostaną rozdane szczegółowe przydziały i zacznie się rozbijanie tymczasowego obozu, by zwyczajnie odetchnąć i upewnić się, że z kolegami wszystko dobrze.

- No kogo ja widzę...?! Jesteś cholernym dzieckiem szczęścia.

Zna ten głos i zanim się odwraca jest już wściekła. Hayato chyba trochę za bardzo się z nią spoufalił, zresztą może ją znać dwadzieścia lat, ale jest teraz 9. oficerem i ostatnim razem kazała mu się do niej zwracać pełną rangą. Ale Taku Hayato, za którym podąża kilku z „jedenastki", mija ją i… rzuca się w ramiona Shirō.

- W sumie mogłem się po tobie spodziewać, że nie dasz się tak łatwo zabić, ale że naprędce zorganizujesz sobie własny oddział? To już przegięcie, Ashige. Jeśli chcesz zostać kapitanem, to na razie nie ma vacatów…

Milknie, a ona wie, że teraz wszystkim staje przed oczami wszechkapitan Yamamoto. I wyczuwalnie atmosfera zmienia się z lekkiej na grobową. Odkąd istnieją oddziały zawsze był Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto i nikt nie może myśleć o przyszłości Gotei 13 bez przywództwa Yamy-jii. Kapitanowie muszą szybko coś zrobić, bo inaczej niskie morale, bez pomocy Vandenreich, wykończą to, co zostało z Gotei.

Shinigami z różnych dywizji chwilowo wymieszali się ze sobą, w oczekiwaniu na rozkazy. Obserwuje rozmawiających Shirō i Hayato, którzy sprawiają wrażenie dobrych znajomych. Wygląda na to, wnioskując po wykrzykiwanych powitaniach, że jej nowego oficera zna połowa Gotei, a przynajmniej cały „jedenasty", skupiony teraz wokół niego. Zaczyna ją to drażnić, zwłaszcza, że sama nawet nie kojarzy większości młodszych oficerów, a i ze starszych nie wszystkich zna z nazwiska. Musi to nadrobić, jeśli ma przejąć nowe obowiązki w oddziale. Pojawienie się kapitanów ucisza wszelkie rozmowy. Ku jej zdumieniu obecni są prawie wszyscy, oprócz Zarakiego i Kuchiki, o których wie, że są naprawdę poharatani, oraz Mayuriego Kurotsuchiego, którego z kolei zawsze ciężko złapać. Większość nosi opatrunki, wskazujące na obrażenia, ale wszyscy są w stanie uczestniczyć w nadzwyczajnym zebraniu całego Gotei na piaskach Hueco Mundo. A więc nie jest tak źle, jak wskazywały na to pierwsze raporty. Zaraz… Oddziały też nie są w najgorszym stanie. Straciliśmy wielu oficerów, najbardziej ucierpiały oddziały 5. i 11., ale ogólnie wiele jednostek nawet nie zdążyło się wdać w walkę. Teraz spogląda na otaczający ją tłum innym wzrokiem i nie widzi wcale zdesperowanych niedobitków. Widzi zdrowo wkurwionych, dumnych Shinigami, którzy mają wielką potrzebę wykazania się swoją użytecznością w walce.

Pomiędzy postaciami w haori widzi Kisuke Uraharę (którego się tu po informacjach Shirō spodziewała), rudowłosego chłopaka (z pewnością Ichigo Kurosakiego, choć go nigdy nie wcześniej nie spotkała), jakiegoś wielkoluda i ludzką dziewczynę oraz… kilku Arrancarów, nawet nie usiłujących się kamuflować ze swoimi maskami. Chyba powinna sobie postanowić, że nic jej tu nie zdziwi. Głos zabiera kapitan Ukitake i wypowiada słowa, które wypalają się im wszystkim w pamięci.

- Zostaliśmy zaatakowani i nadzwyczajne okoliczności wymagają nadzwyczajnych środków. Nasz wróg nie jest tym, czego się spodziewaliśmy, ale Gotei 13 nie jest też takie, jakie było jeszcze 2 lata temu. Odeszliśmy z Soul Society nie po to, by się kryć, ale dlatego, że sztuka wojenna wymaga przemyślanej strategii. Jesteśmy w Hueco Mundo, które tymczasowo traktujemy jako sprzymierzeńca, dlatego wszelkie przejawy agresji są zabronione.

- Więc dla własnego dobra trzymać się z daleka od Las Noches, bo zrobi się kurewsko nieprzyjemnie.

Nie może uwierzyć własnym oczom, ale słowa wypowiada błękitnowłosy Arrancar, a jeszcze bardziej zadziwiające jest to, że uśmiecha się przy tym, jakby nic sobie nie robił z obecności setek Shinigami na jego pustyni, jakby był… królem Hueco Mundo. Jedyną osobą na jaką patrzy jest Zastępczy, a jego spojrzenie przyprawia ją o ciarki na plecach. Przed kapitanów wychodzi Shinji Hirako.

- Za chwilę oficerowie otrzymają od kapitanów przydziały dla swoich podwładnych. Oficerowie ręczą za poprawne zachowanie podwładnych w stosunku do naszych tymczasowych przyjaciół, albo polecą głowy. Każdy, komu nie zostaną przydzielone nadzwyczajne rozkazy, ma obowiązek za pięć dni znajdować się w stanie najwyższej gotowości bojowej. Za pięć dni wracamy do Soul Society.


	3. Znamy się tylko z widzenia

I.

Nie znalazł się w grupie szczęśliwców, albo pechowców – zależy jak na to patrzeć, którzy dostali „zadania specjalne". Z drugiej strony byłoby przejawem pychy oczekiwać, że zostanie uznany przez kapitanów za nadzwyczaj przydatnego w planowanej operacji. Miał swój moment w czasie Inwazji, który dał mu rangę 16. oficera 5. Oddziału i było to więcej, niż jeszcze wczoraj oczekiwał od przyszłości. Z tym, że wczoraj miał swoje łóżko w kwaterach Akademii Shinō, w którym co prawda rzadko nocował, ale za to jego życie było mniej skomplikowane. Dzisiaj ma spać na piachu i właśnie dowiedział się, że ma 5 dni na doprowadzenie się do najwyższej formy, a po tym, czego doświadczył dziś rano dotykając mocy swojego miecza, wątpi w to, czy opanuje go za tysiąc lat. Musi coś szybko wymyślić i ma wrażenie, że potrzebuje cudu.

Akurat na tej pustyni znalazłby kilka osób, które dokonały lub doświadczyły cudów, ale wszystkie mają ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż praca nad jego Shikai. W końcu, dzięki odwołaniu się do zaległych przysług, udaje mu się dostać do Akona, a przez niego do Kisuke Urahary. Dzięki metodzie tego faceta, jak głosi plotka, Zastępczy osiągnął Bankai w 3 dni. Shirō dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że w odzyskaniu przez Kurosakiego mocy, utraconych po klęsce Aizena, też maczał palce. Co to dla niego głupi Shikai. Oczywiście 16. oficer nie ma złudzeń, że Urahara poświęci mu czas, zamiast zająć się „planem pięciodniowym". Liczy po prostu na jakąś wskazówkę, cudowne urządzenie wymuszające szybszy trening, cokolwiek. Co prawda słyszał, że Urahara miewa specyficzne metody, ale Shirō nie może teraz wybrzydzać. Chociaż, kiedy jako partnera treningu proponuje mu arrancarską dziewczynkę, Shirō Ashige bierze go za kompletnego czubka.

Po pierwsze, nie ma zamiaru spuścić łomotu jakiemuś dziecku i nie widzi, jakby to mogło mu pomóc. Po drugie, nadal ma poważne obiekcje co do aktywnej współpracy z Arrancarami. Co innego zaakceptować czasowe zawieszenie broni i trzymać się na dystans, a co innego otwierać się przed jednym z nich i dzielić najbardziej osobistymi doświadczeniami oraz informacjami o swojej mocy. Po trzecie, potrzebuje pomocy albo rady Shinigami, czyli kogoś, kto ma ten etap za sobą. Rozmawiał już z Taku Hayato, ale ten stwierdził, że nie może mu za bardzo pomóc. Zasugerował po wysłuchaniu jego opowieści, że jeśli Zanpakutō Ashige posiada jakieś właściwości Kidō, to katana Shinigami z "jedenastki" jest mieczem typowym do walki w zwarciu, równie nieskomplikowanym jak właściciel, dodał Hayato śmiejąc się. Podobnie ma większość chłopaków z 11. Oddziału i dlatego też raczej mu nie pomogą. A poza tym, podsumował przyjaciel, ten etap każdy musi przejść sam, bo z mieczem komunikować może się tylko właściciel. To Shirō doskonale wie, ale podświadomie czuje, że w jego wypadku będzie to wymagało jakiejś pomocy, chociaż sam nie wie w jakiej formie. Nieśmiało, by go nie urazić, przedstawia swoje obiekcje Uraharze, na co tamten się po swojemu uśmiecha, niepokojąco podobnie do kapitana 5. Oddziału.

- Twoja katana przejawia właściwości demonicznej magii. Bodźcem, którego potrzebowała do ujawnienia swojej prawdziwej natury, było zetknięcie z obcą, wrogą mocą Quincy. Shirō Ashige, to proste… Skoro od lat zbierasz na treningach baty od innych kadetów i nawet nie wiedziałeś, jakiego typu jest twój miecz, to pomoc innego Shinigami w zrozumieniu twojego Zanpakutō przysporzy ci tylko nowych siniaków. Potrzebujesz oberwać mocą, którą twoje zmysły Shinigami zakwalifikują jako wrogą, i wyzwolą moc miecza. Jakieś pytania?

- Yhyy… I w jaki sposób ma mi w tym pomóc mała dziewczynka?

- Nelliel wcale nie jest taka bezbronna i niezupełnie jest dziewczynką. Za jej lojalność ręczyć może choćby Zastępczy, a poza tym jako Arrancar wie dobrze czym jest Zanpakutō i na czym polega uwolnienie miecza, chociaż u niej wygląda to inaczej. Heh, kiedy dojdziecie do tego etapu, twój miecz z pewnością zorientuje się, że najwyższa pora się obudzić. Zresztą sama też potrzebuje pomocy, bo się trochę pogubiła. A…i tak przy okazji jest byłą 3. Espadą.

II.

Założenia może i nie były takie głupie, ale kompletnie nie wyobraża sobie, jak to wyjdzie w praktyce. Przynajmniej miejsca do treningu jest pod dostatkiem, jak okiem sięgnąć. Wyszedł na tyle daleko za obóz, by mieć pewność, że ani nikt jemu, ani on nikomu nie będzie przeszkadzał. Każdy zresztą ma dużo do zrobienia przez najbliższe 5 dni, więc Shirō nie liczy na tłumy ciekawskich. Obok niego drepcze zielonowłosa dziewczynka, o której jakoś nie potrafi myśleć jak o naturalnym wrogu. Lepiej, żeby jego miecz miał na ten temat inne myśli.

- No dobla. To telaz skontaktuj się ze swoim miecem, bo lacej powinno ci się spiesyć.

- Yyy… Może jakaś rada? Podobno po to tu jesteś.

- To twój miec, niby jak ja mam z nim lozmawiać?

No pięknie. Od założeń do praktyki. Po co ja ją w ogóle ze sobą wlokłem, myśli teraz. Nie był w swoim wewnętrznym świecie od 3 lat, od dnia, w którym poznał imię katany. Zupełnie nie pamięta, skąd się wziął w zaciemnionej sali, która sprawiała wrażenie tak rozległej, jakby nie miała ścian. Miała za to wysoki sufit i całe mnóstwo, rzędy filarów podtrzymujących go. Zza jednego z nich wyszła postać, ale miał wrażenie, że wtapia się w otoczenie, jakby nie do końca się z niego wyodrębniła. Nie miał pojęcia jak dokładnie wygląda, ale był pewien, że znał jej imię. Wypowiedział je, oraz komendę uwalniającą, która automatycznie pojawiła się w jego umyśle. I tyle, znów siedział na trawie z kataną na kolanach. Próbował wrócić, ale nigdy mu się to nie udało. A teraz jest w sytuacji podbramkowej i nadal nie ma pojęcia, jak się za to zabrać. A przydzielony pomocnik, siedzący beztrosko tuż obok, okazuje się niezbyt pomocny. Trochę bez nadziei też siada na piasku, kładzie katanę na kolanach i zamyka oczy.

Zastanawia się, jak zmusić Zanpakutō do wpuszczenia go do przyciemnionej sali. Chyba powinien znać cel, dla którego chce tam trafić. Myśli nad tym chwilę. Nie chce więcej mocy dla niej samej, nawet po to, by rozwalić w pył Vandenreich. Musi przyznać, ze nie chce też tylko dowiedzieć się więcej o swoim mieczu. Shirō uzmysławia sobie, że chce panować nad mocą miecza, skoro z jakiegoś powodu uzyskał do niej dostęp. Chce stać się kimś, kim według przeznaczenia powinien być. Przypomina sobie wrażenie odzyskania części duszy, jakie miał dziś rano łącząc się z siłą katany. Skoro miecz jest kawałkiem jego samego, to potrzebuje go, by po prostu być sobą. Wciąga powietrze i bezgłośnie szepcze.

- Tobikomi*, Fuchihikō**.

III.

Wrażenie jest oszałamiające. Bo nie jest pewien, czy trafił pod dobry adres. Jest w rozległej sali, z niekończącymi się rzędami kolumn. Ale to nie jest „jego" sala. W tej jest jaśniej, jakby bardziej przestrzennie i przede wszystkim wszystko jest z mlecznego szkła. Tak mu się wydaje, bo nie robi kroku, by dotknąć najbliższego filaru i się upewnić. Boi się, że naprawdę źle trafił, ale zza kolumny wychodzi znajoma postać.

- Wieczność nie czekałam, ale i tak nieszczególnie ci się spieszyło, Ashige.

No dobra, teraz jest już nieźle zdezorientowany. Przede wszystkim nie do końca był świadomy, że jego miecz w wewnętrznym świecie będzie popielatowłosą dziewczyną. Zawsze myślał o Zanpakutō jako o „nim". Znał imię, Fuchihikō, ale ostatnio postać się do niego nie odezwała, nie był pewien, czy dostrzegł jej rysy twarzy. Myśli teraz, że jest skończonym kretynem, skoro nie zastanawiał się nad tym przez ostatnie 3 lata. Nic dziwnego, że niczego go nie nauczyła. I za chwilę wpada mu do głowy, że jego Zanpakutō wygląda jak… urażona kobieta. Która zwróciła się do niego po nazwisku.

- Widzę, że już zdążyłeś poskładać kilka rzeczy do siebie. Do kobiet zwracamy się z należnym szacunkiem, a nie liczymy, że chociaż znamy je tylko z widzenia, to będą na każde skinienie. A gdy wykrzykujemy imię w potrzebie, upewniamy się, że wykrzykujemy to właściwe.

Tak, zdecydowanie jest skończonym kretynem. Ciekawe, ilu Shinigami nie zapamiętuje imienia własnego miecza? Teraz patrzy z niepokojem na popielatowłosą, która z kredowobiałą, niemal przezroczystą skórą i ciemnymi oczami niezupełnie przypomina ludzką dziewczynę. Ta obserwuje go i po chwili, w końcu wymawia słowo, o które sam boi się zapytać.

- Fujinhikō***. Trzeci raz nie powtórzę.

A on tym razem przysięga sobie, że wypali to imię w swojej pamięci drukowanymi literami.

- Fujinhikō, dziękuję, że dziś tak czy inaczej, dla odmiany zareagowałaś na moje nieudolne wezwania. Inaczej żadnego z nas by tu nie było. Ani gdziekolwiek.

- Pozwoliłabym ci zginąć, jeśli chcesz o to zapytać. Gdybyś wywrzeszczał imię jak zawsze. Ale dziś dla odmiany walczyłeś, by wygrać, a nie by po prostu walczyć.

- Walczyłem, by przeżyć.

- To dobry powód na początek. Każdy powód jest dobry, jeśli naprawdę zależy ci na wygranej. Jeśli masz cel, co do którego wartości jesteś przekonany, dla którego zrobisz wszystko. Użyczę ci mocy zawsze, kiedy będziesz pewien, po co walczysz i że chcesz wygrać.

- Przerażająca deklaracja. Podejrzewam, że korzystając z twojej mądrości mógłbym posiąść niemałą siłę. Mógłbym różnie ją wykorzystać, wciąż posiadając wolę zwyciężania.

- Dlatego mogę tylko mieć nadzieję, że będziesz wybierał dobrze, Ashige.

Mówi to tak poważnym tonem, całkowicie innym, niż poprzednio, że Shirō traci pewność siebie. Ale ma wiele pytań i przysięga sobie, że za nic się stąd nie ruszy, dopóki nie uzyska chociaż części odpowiedzi. Kobieta przed nim wybucha śmiechem, a on od razu wie, że przejrzała jego myśli. W końcu zna go, pewnie bardziej niż by chciał. Odzywa się, rozbawiona.

- Niestety, możesz tu siedzieć pięć dni, możesz mnie zmusić do siedzenia tu z tobą, ale niczego się ode mnie więcej nie dowiesz. Nie powiem ci, jak zabiłeś Quincy. Gdybym ci powiedziała, niczego byś się nie nauczył. Ułatwiając, zrobiłabym ci krzywdę, bo chociaż we krwi masz do tego tendencję, nie wszystko da się robić na skróty.

- Żeby cię… Nie najlepszy wybrałaś moment na strojenie fochów. Muszę wiedzieć, co to było za Kidō, a jeśli mnie tak dobrze znasz, to wiesz, że sam do tego w tym życiu nie dojdę.

- Wysil się trochę, pomyśl, nie umrzesz od tego, Ashige.

- Udało mi się tu wreszcie trafić, więc wiesz, że naprawdę jestem już w połowie drogi i potrzebuję odrobiny pomocy.

- Nie wiesz, czego potrzebujesz. Gwarantuję, że bardziej docenisz moją pomoc, kiedy tu wrócisz z konkretnymi pytaniami. Mam nadzieję, że nie za sto lat. Do zobaczenia.

Zwyczajnie odwraca się i idzie w kierunku nieistniejącej ściany. Mógłby ją zmusić do pozostania, jak sama powiedziała, w końcu są w jego wewnętrznym świecie. Ale wie, że to bezcelowe, bo mogą się tak droczyć w nieskończoność. Dziś nie ma czasu zaspokajać próżności urażonych kobiet. No tak, a na pustyni czeka na niego zielonowłosa mała kobietka. I lepiej, żeby teraz była bardziej użyteczna.

IV.

- Wlóciłeś.

Otwiera oczy, ale nie uderza go blask słoneczny. Zaczęło się już ściemniać i po tym, jak również po łamaniu w kościach i zdrętwiałym karku, zorientował się, że minęło jakieś 6 godzin. A miał wrażenie, że był tam kwadrans. Wygląda na to, że Nelliel nigdzie się nie ruszała, bo siedziała w tym samym miejscu.

- Dziękuję, że zostałaś, ale chyba dziś już za późno na kontynuowanie. Przepraszam, że mi tyle zeszło.

- Nel nie jest zmęcona. I tes ma duzo do zlobienia.

Shirō przychodzi do głowy, że może to nienaturalne, ale coraz bardziej lubi tę małą osóbkę. Więc skupiają się na konkretach. Dowiaduje się, że Nelliel o tyle będzie pomocna, o ile on w nią najpierw czymś uderzy. A przez „coś" należy rozumieć atak najbardziej zbliżony do Cero. Czyli musi w nią walnąć zaklęciem Hadō. No i jesteśmy w kropce, myśli. Jakbym strzelał Kidō na prawo i lewo, to by mi nie było potrzebne szkolenie. Chociaż… Z tego co mu powiedziała mała Arrancar, jej technika polega na odbiciu ataku i domieszaniu swojego Cero. Można zacząć od niskopoziomowych Hadō. Skoro nie ma innych opcji, to trzeba improwizować.

Zaczynają od Byakurai, zaklęcia 4. poziomu. Shirō jest z siebie dumny, bo z tym nie ma najmniejszych kłopotów, ale jest za słabe i całkowicie bezużyteczne. Podejmują kilka prób odbicia ataku, w większości nieudanych. Shirō stara się eliminować popełniane błędy, szukać własnego podejścia do inkantacji kolejnych zaklęć. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdza nawet, że „rozpracowywanie" kolejnych niskopoziomowych Hadō, którymi zasadniczo 16. oficer ma obowiązek poprawnie władać, i przechodzenie z Nelliel na coraz wyższe poziomy zaczyna sprawiać mu swoistą przyjemność. Przez całą naukę w Akademii nie poświęcił tyle uwagi Kidō, co przez te kilka godzin prób. W końcu po jakichś 8 czy 10 godzinach pierwszy raz w życiu udaje mu się całkiem udanie, za 9 razem, zainkantować Sōkatsui, Hadō 33. poziomu. Wreszcie podejmują próbę na poważnie. Nelliel pochłania wystrzeloną w nią wiązkę energii i po chwili uwalnia odbite Kidō z domieszką swojego Cero w kierunku Shinigami. To pierwsza satysfakcjonująca próba. Shirō ma wrażenie, że w Nelliel też się coś zmieniło, ale nie jest w stanie skupiać się na kilku rzeczach. Atak jest słabszy, niż spodziewał się tego po byłej Espadzie, ale wystarczająco silny, by jego miecz, na którym skupia całą swoją świadomość, zareagował.

Robi to odruchowo. Chociaż na dobrą sprawę (tak jak poprzednio) nie wie, co się dokładnie dzieje. Po prostu w jednej chwili stoi, czekając na atak przeciwniczki, ale za chwilę wszystko jakby przystopowuje. A raczej on sam ma wrażenie, że swoimi oczami ogląda siebie sprzed chwili. Śledzi ruchy Nelliel, które już przecież wykonała i obserwuje tor odbitej wiązki mocy, którą już przed chwilą widział. I po chwili wszystko wraca na miejsce. Z tym, że Shirō odskakuje w odpowiednim momencie, bo po dokładnej analizie wie, gdzie uderzy odbita energia. Nelliel jest wyraźnie zdziwiona, że tak automatycznie wiedział, jak uniknąć jej ataku. A jemu nie mieści się to w głowie, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że przed chwilą, na jakieś 2 sekundy, był w swojej przeszłości.

V.

Kończą na dzisiaj, chociaż właściwie zbliża się już poranek. Zaczyna czuć wyrzuty sumienia, widząc, że dziewczynka wygląda na wyczerpaną. Podejrzewa, że pewnie nigdy by mu się nie przyznała, że ma dość. Postanawia sobie, że zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy, by jej się zrewanżować. Ale sam nie ma zamiaru spać. Teraz rzeczywiście ma konkretne pytania i z pewnością więcej zrozumie z wyjaśnień Fujinhikō. Jego Zanpakutō doskonale wiedziała, co mówi. A jego skręca, bo będzie jej musiał oficjalnie przyznać rację. Kiedy Nelliel znika mu z oczu Shirō ponownie siada na piasku i, trzymając miecz, skupia myśli na szklanej sali. Fujinhikō na niego czeka i wygląda na zadowoloną.

- Niecałe dwanaście godzin, gdybyś się przykładał na zajęciach, byłoby połowę szybciej. Wygląda na to, że wiesz już o co pytać.

- Czy zdolnością Fujinhikō jest przenoszenie w czasie?

Wie, że zadał to pytanie w możliwie najgłupszy sposób, ale nadal czuje się za bardzo skołowany, by skupiać się na szczegółach. Nawet nie drażni go to, że dziewczyna wybucha śmiechem.

- Nie. To nie jest… jak to ująłeś „przenoszenie w czasie". Nie masz dostępu do tego, co się wydarzy. Możesz tylko przeglądać to, co już miało miejsce. To, co już widziałeś.

- Czyli mam dostęp do przeszłości? W jakim zakresie?

- Nie masz dostępu w sposób, w jaki o tym myślisz. Słuchaj mnie. Możesz spojrzeć w przeszłość i tylko swoją własną. Możesz powrócić do zdarzeń i ponownie zobaczyć je swoimi oczami. Sięgasz do przeszłości świadomością i w przeszłości czas płynie dla ciebie inaczej. Ale jesteś tu i teraz, nigdzie się fizycznie nie przenosisz i nie masz władzy zatrzymać czasu, ani dla siebie, ani dla innych. Ale kiedy tutaj mija dla ciebie chwila, jednocześnie w przeszłości możesz latami ponownie analizować ruchy przeciwnika i odpowiednio dobierać własne reakcje. Z jednej strony niewiele. Ale pomyśl, czym jest w walce wiedza i możliwość analizy każdego zadanego przez przeciwnika ciosu. Oczywiście, o ile cios nie osiągnął jeszcze celu. Nie wolno ci manipulować zdarzeniami, które już miały miejsce. Ale przypomnij sobie, co zrobiłeś Quincy, działając całkowicie nieświadomie. Nie mogłeś przewidzieć jego działań, nie mogłeś cofnąć jego ataku, ale analizując powtórnie bieg wydarzeń potrafiłeś zareagować na to, co już się zdarzyło. Uważaj, to potężna władza, Ashige.

- Jakie jeszcze są ograniczenia? I jak w ogóle to robię? To wybitnie jakiś rodzaj Kidō… Ale nie wypowiadam przecież inkantacji…

Fujinhikō poważnieje, po poprzedniej wesołości nie zostaje nawet ślad.

- I jak daleko wstecz potrafiłeś sięgnąć? Jak długo tam pozostałeś? Wydaje ci się, że znasz kogoś z widzenia i wiesz o nim wszystko. Dotkniesz ledwie odblasku mocy swojego miecza, a miecz ma ci zdradzić wszystkie swoje tajemnice. Czerpiesz z niezwykłego rodzaju demonicznej magii. Jest niebezpieczna. Dzisiaj zanurzyłeś się w niej po szyję, być może za głęboko. Być może potrzebujesz wyjść i spojrzeć na wodę z jej brzegu.

Powiało chłodem. Shirō nie jest pewien, jak zareagować. Jest świadomy, że w jakimś stopniu Fujinhikō ma rację. Z tym, że on nie ma zamiaru poprzestać na suchych informacjach. Bo ma 4 dni, a potem być może nie będzie miał już nigdy okazji skorzystania z unikalnej mocy swojej katany. Dlatego nie da się zbyć.

- Wiesz, że nie przyszedłem do ciebie po twoją moc, żeby się dowartościować. Inaczej byś mnie nie wpuściła. Przyszedłem, bo poczułem, że jesteś utraconym kawałkiem mojej duszy. Przyszedłem… bo potrzebuję ciebie i twojej mocy, by być kompletnym sobą.

- Nie wpuściłam cię, by dać ci to, po co przyszedłeś. Dzisiaj już nic ode mnie nie dostaniesz. Przemyśl, co ci powiedziałam. Naucz się wreszcie jakiegoś przydatnego Hadō. Wtedy wróć.

Nie otwiera nawet do niej ust i nie próbuje się dalej tłumaczyć. Po prostu zostawia ją w szklanej sali. Po chwili znów jest na pustyni. Z trudem się podnosi, bolą go wszystkie kości i czuje, że cały jest poobijany. Wie, że w takim stanie nie może dłużej funkcjonować. Wraca w stronę namiotu, służącego za koszary „piątki". Potrzebuje kilku godzin snu. A za kilka godzin na poważnie bierze się za naukę jakiegoś przydatnego Hadō.

VI.

Prawdopodobnie trafi do grupy Shinigami z „zadaniami specjalnymi". Chociaż dołączy do niej jako wolontariuszka. Czekała niecierpliwie, aż kapitanowie wezwą do siebie swoich poruczników, a w przypadku kilku osłabionych dywizji – zastępujących ich oficerów, i przekażą im szczegółowe instrukcje na nadchodzące dni. Nie mogła ustać w miejscu i obawiała się, że od razu, pomijając regulaminowe zachowania, zasypie kapitana 5. Oddziału masą nieskładnych informacji. Ale zaniemówiła, kiedy jej dowódca przyszedł na spotkanie ze swoim 9. oficerem, pełniącym czasowo obowiązki wicekapitana, w towarzystwie Kisuke Urahary.

Nigdy nie odważyłaby się skłamać Shinjiemu Hirako. Nigdy też nie zaryzykowałaby zgadywać, o czym myśli jej kapitan. Szybko zorientowała się, nawet zanim dostała rangę oficerską, że jest on wysoce wyspecjalizowany w nieszablonowym myśleniu, dopasowywaniu pozornie niezwiązanych ze sobą elementów i wyciąganiu właściwych wniosków. Teraz znowu myśli o tym wszystkim, bo jest już pewna, że kapitan ją przejrzał, nie wie tylko w jakim stopniu. Uspokaja samą siebie, że przecież ma zamiar podzielić się całą swoją wiedzą. Z tym, że teraz nie wie, gdzie zacząć, bo możliwe, że już domyślili się wszystkiego sami. Po chwili pierwszy odzywa się Urahara.

- Shigeko Soichi, kapitan Hirako odniósł wrażenie, że koniecznie chcesz z nim porozmawiać o czymś… nietypowym. Stwierdził, że mogę być tu przydatny. Żeby poszło szybciej i żeby twoja 9. oficer miała czas ochłonąć może zaczniesz, Shinji?

- Cóż… Soichi, kiedy weszłaś do mojego biura od razu wyczułem w tobie coś… niecodziennego. Jakby na twoim Reiatsu zostawiła odcisk inna siła. Powiedzmy, że moja hollowowa strona osobowości jest na takie osobliwości wyczulona. W pierwszej chwili wyciągnąłem mylne wnioski, ze po prostu stoczyłaś walkę i odblask energii Quincy jest pozostałością po ataku przeciwnika. Nie mieliśmy do tej pory wielu danych na temat wroga i jego technik, stąd moja pomyłka. Nie byłaś ranna, więc naturalnym było założenie, że wygrałaś swój pojedynek. Ale się nie zachowywałaś jak zwycięzca. I wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że odrobina błękitnej mocy nie jest smugą na twoim mlecznobiałym Reiatsu, ale jest w jakiś sposób z nim zespojona. Stąd moja pewność, że wydarzyło się coś nietypowego. W moim oddziale nie ma kompletnych kretynów, więc się domyśliłaś, że nie mogliśmy o tym rozmawiać w Soul Society. Więc teraz czekam na raport, począwszy od tego, co się do cholery stało z moją grupą przydzieloną do 19. strefy Sereitei, 9. oficerze.

Oddycha głęboko. Czyli przynajmniej nie musi zaczynać od początku. Albo raczej powinna wrócić do chwili sprzed inwazji, ale relacjonowanie przebiegu walki jej grupy, dowodzonej przez świętej pamięci 11. oficera, nie sprawia jej żadnej trudności. Dochodzi do momentu pojawienia się na placu Stern Rittera i stara się sucho przedstawić fakty. Opowiada o tym, jak zanim sama zdołała wyprowadzić atak, została uderzona błękitną mocą biało odzianego żołnierza. Po czym chwilę później odzyskała przytomność na pustym placu, ale po śladach walki wywnioskowała, że jej grupa zginęła. A ona zdała sobie sprawę, że posiada wszystkie swoje wspomnienia, których posiadać nie miała prawa. I że jest przekonana, że przetrwała atak Stern Rittera, bo przed swoją śmiercią była Quincy.

- Tak… Zaiste nietypowe, zgodzisz się, Shinji?

Jej dowódca nie odpowiada, ale wygląda na zamyślonego. Nie spuszcza z niej wzroku i nie sprawia wcale wrażenia, jakby go to wszystko zaskoczyło. W sumie żaden z nich nie wygląda na szczególnie poruszonego, za to obaj przetwarzają w umysłach otrzymane informacje. W końcu odzywa się kapitan Hirako.

- Z taką ilością mocy zapewne nie jesteś w stanie korzystać z żadnej techniki Quincy. Podejrzewam, że najwyżej pozwalałaby ci wyczuwać istoty duchowe, ale to robią i tak twoje zmysły Shinigami. Na pewno to sprawdziłaś, mówiłem już, że nie mam w oddziale kretynów. Ale to nie wszystko. Masz nadal dostęp do swoich wspomnień Quincy?

- Tak, kapitanie. Pamiętam wszystko, czego się nauczyłam, chociaż to prawie wyłącznie teoria. Byłam… niezbyt biegła w praktyce. Prawdopodobnie część tej wiedzy to dla IBiRS nic nowego, informacje o artefaktach i przestarzałym uzbrojeniu są niezaktualizowane. Ale myślę, że wiedza o samym procesie zadawania ataków, o technikach kontrolowania mocy Quincy, o sposobach jej wzmacniania… Może okazać się przydatna. I… wiem też co nieco… chociaż nawet dla większości Quincy to tylko bajki… Słyszałam o poszukiwaniu sposobu na kradzież Bankai.

VII.

No, teraz wreszcie ma wrażenie, że odrobinę wyprowadziła ich z równowagi. Tylko odrobinę. Po chwili już planują, jak jej wiedzę wykorzystać. Prawdopodobnie spędzi najbliższe dni zamknięta w laboratorium polowym z Uraharą albo Akonem, o ile Mayuri się nie pojawi, dyktując im wszystko, co wyda się przydatne. Jej przewidywania potwierdza kapitan Hirako, który stwierdza, że musi jednak ściągnąć porucznik Hinamori spod respiratora albo znaleźć kogoś, kto ogarnie jego oddział w najbliższych dniach. Nagle uśmiecha się, jakby wpadł na nie całkiem rozsądny pomysł, i mówi jej, by przysłała do niego Shirō Ashige. Jest za bardzo zaskoczona, by coś powiedzieć, ale do rozmowy wtrąca się Kisuke Urahara. Proponuje, by dowódca dał swojemu 16. oficerowi dzień wolnego, a bardzo prawdopodobne, że jutro będzie miał z niego dużo więcej pożytku. Również uśmiecha się przy tym tajemniczo, ale Shigeko nie próbuje nawet nadążać za siedzącymi przed nią mężczyznami. Jeśli dwie godziny temu przepełniało ją poczucie beznadziei, to teraz wpada jej do głowy, że dopóki o posunięciach Gotei 13 będą współdecydowali ludzie pokroju Urahary i Hirako, wszystko będzie dobrze.

Resztę dnia i połowę nocy spędza z ludźmi z 12. Oddziału. Ku swojemu niezadowoleniu jej pamięć nie jest tak dokładna, jak się jej wydawało. Na razie stara się nie wypełniać brakujących luk, mając nadzieję, że wróci do nich później. Skupia się na informacjach dotyczących mocy Quincy, bo na podstawie aktualnych danych, zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie wie prawie nic o uzbrojeniu Vandenreich. Za to gromadzona od setek lat wiedza IBiRS zdecydowanie przekracza jej przewidywania. Teraz wie, że jej informacje okażą się całkiem przydatne, w wielu sprawach potwierdzą założenia teoretyczne, ale nie mają znaczenia tak wielkiego, jak początkowo sądziła. Co nie zmienia faktu, że jako źródło informacji okazuje się dużo bardziej przydatna, niż jako oficer Gotei. Naprawdę, gdy tylko stąd wyjdzie, musi się wziąć w garść i wkupić w łaski swojego oddziału. Bo na razie zna z imienia i nazwiska tylko swojego dowódcę i 16. oficera.

Najciekawszą częścią jej relacji są informacje dotyczące przejmowania Bankai. Tyle, że to nawet nie są informacje. Raczej masa domysłów, garść niczym nie popartych teorii i jeszcze więcej gdybań. Nikt do tej pory naprawdę nie wierzył, że to możliwe. Żaden Quincy nigdy nie zbliżył się nawet do stworzenia przedmiotu, odpowiedniego do „przechowywania" Bankai. Bo jedno, czego była pewna, to że „kradnący" nie może posługiwać się mocą przechwyconego Bankai, jakby sam był jego właścicielem. Potrzebuje artefaktu, by bezpiecznie zapieczętować w nim skradzioną moc i odpieczętować, gdy zechce jej użyć. Bankai nie zmienia pana. Nawet jeśli można go odebrać Shinigami, to nie można podporządkować go swojej woli. To skończyłoby się uśmierceniem „złodzieja" przez ukradzione Bankai.

Chociaż do tej pory twierdzono, że medaliony są niezbędne, bo żadne ciało, duchowe czy nie duchowe, nie jest w stanie utrzymać jednocześnie mocy Shinigami i Quincy. To akurat okazało się bujdą, co potwierdza jej przypadek. Nawet, jeśli nie ma w sobie dość błękitnej energii, by nią zaatakować, to i tak ją ma. Na dodatek ponoć połączoną z jej mocą Boga Śmierci. Dlatego sceptycznie podchodzi do wszystkich swoich rewelacji związanych z Bankai i medalionami.

Noc ma się ku końcowi, gdy do polowego laboratorium zagląda jej kapitan i informuje ją, że w południe ma się pojawić, jako delegowana z 5. Oddziału, na spotkaniu wicekapitanów. Shigeko od wielu godzin ma go ochotę o coś zapytać, a skoro jest tak jakby jego porucznikiem, to wreszcie się na to zdobywa.

- Kapitanie Hirako, skoro zorientowałeś się, że emanuje ode mnie moc Quincy, to dlaczego bez żadnych wyjaśnień z mojej strony, z miejsca zrobiłeś mnie 9. oficerem i dałeś władzę nad oddziałem? Moja motywacja po odzyskaniu wspomnień mogła się zmienić. Byłam 17. oficerem, znałeś mnie z widzenia. Nie powiedziałam niczego, co mogłoby świadczyć o mojej lojalności.

- Głupia, ludzie nigdy nie trafiają pod moją komendę z przypadku. Nie ważne, czy są porucznikiem, czy 17. oficerem, z jakiegoś powodu chcę ich mieć u siebie. Kiedy mnie poprawiłaś, podając swoje właściwe imię, wiedziałem, że pierwszy raz jesteś ze mną całkowicie szczera. A biorąc pod uwagę, że zacząłem mieć już pewne pomysły co do tego, czym się stałaś, byłbym idiotą nie mając cię na oku.

Patrzy na nią trochę jak na niedorozwiniętą i uśmiechając się po swojemu, wychodzi. A ona dalej recytuje z pamięci stare zapiski. Wszystko, co powiedziała Shinigami w białych kitlach, może się okazać bardzo przydatne albo całkowicie mylące. Ale ocena należy do badaczy z IBiRS, a ona przekazuje co wie, dopóki godzinę później nie jest tak zmęczona, że zasypia w połowie zdania.

* * *

* tobikomi (飛び込み, s_kocz_)

** Fuchihikō (ふち飛行, _Krawędź Lotu_)

*** Fujinhikō (婦人飛行, _Pani Lotu_)


	4. Be my friend

I.

Uczucie błogiego spokoju powoli ją opuszcza i zaczyna czuć lekkie szturchanie. Budzi ją jeden ze świeżo upieczonych członków 5. Oddziału. Nie ma pojęcia jak się tu znalazła, ale leży na średnio miękkim i nienajlepiej pachnącym posłaniu w namiocie swojej dywizji. Przez myśl jej przebiega, że na pewno nie chciałaby spać w posłaniu nikogo z „jedenastki". Jej podwładny odmeldowuje się i wychodzi. Wygląda na to, że przespała nie dłużej niż 4 godziny, bo słońce niewiele podniosło się nad horyzont. Ale wie, że najwyższa pora się zbierać, bo na południe wyznaczono nadzwyczajne spotkanie poruczników, na które kapitan wydelegował ją. A wcześniej musi się zorientować w stanie swojego oddziału. Klapa namiotu podnosi się i do środka wchodzi Shirō Ashige. Pierwszy raz są całkowicie sami. Obserwuje go, jak pada na pierwsze z brzegu posłanie. Wydaje się nie zauważać jej obecności i wygląda na skonanego. Jakby w ogóle nie zmrużył oka. Przypomina sobie, że Urahara mówił coś wczoraj o podarowaniu mu dnia wolnego. Wygląda na to, że nie wykorzystał tego dnia na byczenie się na piasku. Z przyjemnością siedziałaby dłużej, obserwując jego rytmicznie podnoszącą się pierś i drgające, zamknięte powieki, ale zmusza się do wyjścia na zewnątrz.

Na zewnątrz widzi setki Shinigami. Cały obóz tętni życiem i zmiana w zachowaniu ludzi jest wyczuwalna. Dziś nie są już ścigani, dzisiaj są armią, która za 4 dni wróci po swoje, a potem wyruszy w każde miejsce, gdziekolwiek kapitanowie ją poprowadzą. Ona jest odpowiedzialna za jedną trzynastą tej armii, ale jakoś nie widzi nikogo z „piątki". Albo raczej widzi, ale nikt się za bardzo jej obecnością nie przejmuje. A jej nie przychodzi do głowy, jak ich wszystkich wezwać.

- Yyyy… 14. oficerze… Zbierz ludzi, mam trochę rzeczy do przekazania.

14. oficer, jakkolwiek ma na nazwisko, przepisowo salutuje i idzie pozbierać kolegów, ale jakoś bez entuzjazmu. Nagle Shigeko przychodzi do głowy, że całkowicie ma gdzieś jej polecenia i gdyby nie groził mu za to sąd, gdyby Gotei nie było właśnie w stanie wojny, zwyczajnie by jej rozkaz olał. Dla niego, dla nich wszystkich 9. oficer Shigeko Soichi jest bardzo sprawnym, ale trzymającym się na uboczu Shinigami. I gównianym oficerem, z zerowym szacunkiem u swoich podwładnych, których nawet nie zna. Jest po prostu oficerem awansowanym przez przypadek, do którego nie mają najmniejszego zaufania i któremu nie powierzyliby swojego życia. Ta myśl ją załamuje.

- Do jasnej cholery, ruszyć tyłki. Zatochi, do ciebie też mówię. Możesz na mnie donieść, panie 14. oficerze, wisi mi. Jak przełożony o coś ładnie prosi, to dla ciebie jego słowo ma być święte. Oficer Soichi ładnie prosi na spotkanie, więc wasze dupy powinny być tu 2 minuty temu.

Shigeko nie musi się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że za nią stoi przypominający zwłoki, padający ze zmęczenia Shirō Ashige. I zachowuje się, jak na dowódcę przystało. Zazdrości mu tego i szczerze jest wdzięczna, że dzięki niemu nie do końca straciła twarz. Musi rozgryźć, jak Shirō (wczoraj jeszcze kadet, dziś ledwie 16. oficer) potrafi zaszczepić w ludziach (z którymi służy kilkanaście godzin) przekonanie, że wie co robi. I zmusza ich do posłuchu. Zresztą rekruci, których wczoraj przyprowadził ze sobą, już widzą w nim boga i poszliby za nim w ogień. Shigeko musi to rozpracować i wdrożyć w praktyce.

Ogarniecie oddziału nie zajmuje jej więcej niż kwadrans. Rozpuszcza członków „piątki" i odsyła zasypiającego na stojąco Shirō z rozkazem odespania przynajmniej kilku godzin. Ma teraz konkretne dane co do stanu osobowego, przyjęła raporty, na co nie miała wczoraj czasu. Czuje się przygotowana na spotkanie wicekapitanów, chociaż podejrzewa, że będzie ono dotyczyło zupełnie czegoś innego. Skoro jest zastępcą swojego dowódcy, to jej stan wiedzy jest pewnie niewiele mniejszy, niż etatowych poruczników. A ten stan wiedzy jest praktycznie zerowy. Nie ma pojęcia, co się ma wydarzyć za 4 dni, nie ma pojęcia, na jakich zasadach stacjonują w Hueco Mundo. Wie tylko, że mają się przygotowywać i że obowiązuje zawieszenie broni z arrancarskimi gospodarzami. Najwyższa pora, by dowiedzieli się, w jaki sposób wrócą do domu.

II.

Spotkanie jest zebraniem wicekapitanów tylko z nazwy. Brakuje poruczników: Kiry, Yachiru, Nemu Kurotsuchi. O pierwszym wiadomo, że nie żyje. Dwie pozostałe gdzieś wsiąkły i prawdopodobnie znajdują się u boku swoich kapitanów. IBiRS składa także do kupy Abaraia, Rukię Kuchiki i Hinamori (która ma wybitnego pecha, spędzając połowę czasu jako porucznik pod kroplówką). No i oczywiście nie ma nikogo wysokiego rangą z 1. Oddziału. Na dobrą sprawę Shigeko nie jest pewna, czy 1. Oddział w ogóle funkcjonuje normalnie bez kapitana i jego wice. Na razie nie chce sobie tym zaprzątać głowy. W każdym razie siedem oddziałów jest reprezentowanych przez niższych oficerów.

Pojawiają się kapitanowie. Teraz zebranie wicekapitanów zdecydowanie nabiera charakteru zebrania poszerzonego sztabu dowodzenia. Shigeko przychodzi do głowy, że właśnie znajduje się na naradzie wojennej. Do której, obok dowództwa Gotei, dołączają Kisuke Urahara, co chyba nikogo nie dziwi, Zastępczy Shinigami, sprawiający wrażenie przybitego, oraz Arrancar, którego widziała wczoraj miedzy kapitanami. Robi się coraz ciekawiej. Głos zabiera Shunsui Kyōraku, który widocznie swoją walkę przypłacił opaską na oku.

- Yare, yare… Zapewne zauważyliście nowe twarze, zwłaszcza po naszej stronie stołu. Zaczniemy od naglących spraw organizacyjnych, a kiedy nasz arrancarski sojusznik opuści, zapewne z żalem, nasze grono, przejdziemy do spraw Gotei. 3. oficerze Madarame, zechcesz wyjaśnić, dlaczego oficerowie 11. Oddziału zignorowali zakaz wdawania się w walkę z Arrancarami?

Ikkaku Madarame, wciąż daleki od najwyższej formy, z zabandażowaną ręką, zdaje się być zdziwiony, dlaczego pytanie skierowano do niego. Arrancar posyła w jego kierunku mordercze spojrzenie, zupełnie nie jak na sojusznika przystało. Kapitan Komamura przerywa niebezpieczną ciszę.

- Jesteś 3. oficerem 11. Oddziału Gotei, nie jakimś beztroskim zabijaką. Teraz pełnisz obowiązki dowódcy. Zachowuj się jak dowódca, panuj nad swoimi ludźmi i bierz za nich odpowiedzialność.

Madarame ma dość rozumu, by nie zareagować, chociaż w środku zapewne się gotuje. W milczeniu przyjmuje reprymendę. Po odpowiednio odmierzonej chwili ciszy odzywa się kapitan Hirako.

- Skoro temat wygląda na wyczerpany, może przejdziemy do głównego powodu obecności w naszym gronie Grimmjowa Jaegerjaqueza, wcześniej znanego jako 6. Espada. Jak zdążyliście się zorientować wczoraj rano po pustyni, na której dziś stoi nasz obóz, przechadzali się żołnierze Vandenreich. Dzięki skoordynowanym działaniom Zastępczego Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosakiego, oraz grupy Arrancarów pod dowództwem Grimmjowa, ich obecność w Hueco Mundo już nas nie niepokoi. Zadajecie sobie za to pytanie, dlaczego Arrancarzy zamienili Quincy na Shinigami?

Jest cicho, jak makiem zasiał. Pałeczkę w wyjaśnianiu przejmuje Urahara, więc Shigeko domyśla się, że nie chodzi o czysto militarny sojusz przeciwko silniejszemu wrogowi. Chodzi o coś, czego zapewne większość z siedzących po jej stronie stołu nie zdążyła wyłapać. Dlatego jeszcze bardziej skupia się na słowach byłego kapitana „dwunastki".

- Niektórzy z was wiedzą, że na kilka dni przed ujawnieniem się Quincych, jeszcze przed śmiercią porucznika Sasakibe, drastycznie zaczęła rosnąć liczba Hollowów, które w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach ginęły w Ludzkim Świecie. Stało się to tak masowe, że kapitan Mayuri podjął właściwe według siebie środki, by zapobiec naruszeniu równowagi dusz pomiędzy światami.

Nie chciała nawet myśleć, jakie środki podjął kapitan „dwunastki", ale prawie była pewna, że nie miało to za wiele wspólnego z humanitaryzmem. Zapewne zrobił, co uznał za konieczne, nie oglądając się na etykę. Przestała się nad tym zastanawiać, bo Urahara kontynuował.

- Teraz wiemy, że odpowiedzialni za unicestwianie Hollowów byli Quincy, konkretnie Vandeneich, choć jeszcze nie do końca wiemy, czym jest ta organizacja. Wygląda na to, że Vandenreich starają się świadomie doprowadzić do katastrofy nie tylko w Soul Society czy w Hueco Mundo. Naruszając równowagę przepływu dusz pomiędzy wymiarami, są bliscy doprowadzenia do zniszczenia wszystkich znanych światów. Nie wiemy jeszcze, co nimi kieruje. Tak się składa, że w obliczu aktualnych wydarzeń najbardziej racjonalnym posunięciem jest współpraca, przynajmniej czasowa, z Arrancarami.

Shigeko nie do końca to rozumie. Nieznacząco spogląda w bok i widzi, że większość oficerów też ma niewyraźne miny. Grimmjow omiata ich wszystkim wzrokiem i w końcu się odzywa.

- Nie wiem, do jasnej cholery, jakim cudem utrzymaliście się tak długo przy życiu. Czy przy tym stole siedzą sami skończeni debile? Może powinniśmy jednak zweryfikować nasze plany współpracy… Może wyłożę to prościej. Cholerni Quincy wybili Hollowy w Świecie Ludzi, więc wasz pokręcony kapitan musiał wybić odpowiednio wiele dusz w Rukongai, aby nie zachwiać równowagi światów. Teraz Quincy wybili tyle Shinigami w Soul Society i nas w Hueco Mundo, że każda kolejna śmierć istoty duchowej poza Światem Ludzi, czy to Shinigami, czy to Arrancara, czy zwykłego Hollowa, może ściągnąć na nasze tyłki pieprzone nieszczęście. Teraz załapaliście, cholerna elito Gotei?

III.

Wszystkim im opadają szczęki. Wszystkim oprócz kapitanów, ale oni przecież na to wszystko wpadli wcześniej. Kisuke Urahara doinformowuje zebranych.

- Oczywiście można temu na chwile zaradzić, uśmiercając odpowiednio wiele dusz w Świecie Ludzi, ale wspólnie doszliśmy do porozumienia, że ani Shinigami, ani Hollowom nie przyniesie to korzyści. W tej patowej sytuacji utknęliśmy w świecie niematerialnym, bo każda masowa podróż stąd do Ludzkiego Świata jeszcze bardziej zachwieje równowagę. Ale to rozwiązanie tymczasowe. Hollowy z Hueco Mundo nie mogą atakować ludzi, ale my nie możemy ich bronić przed Pustymi w ich świecie, ani też przeprowadzać dusz zmarłych do Soul Society, co w końcu wyrównałoby po jakimś czasie szale. Nie wiemy też zupełnie, jak zachowa się Vandenreich.

Po jego słowach Arrancar ponownie zabiera głos.

- Więc chyba nie trzeba powtarzać, że tykanie palcem moich Arrancarów, czy choćby pałętających się dookoła zwykłych Hollowów, jest debilnym pomysłem. Nie musimy się kochać, ale wszystkim, bardziej lub mniej, podoba się ich aktualne życie, nie? Prawda, że ta pustynia dookoła Las Noches nie jest za szczególna, ale może z siedziby Vandenreich są ładniejsze widoki, nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić. A jak skończymy z cholernymi Quincy, możemy wrócić do polowania na siebie.

Znacząco spogląda na Zastępczego, który zdaje się to ignorować. Grimmjow uśmiecha się, a jego oczy przepełnia żądza walki i zdobywania. Shigeko nie chciałaby śnić jego snów. Obserwuje, jak Arrancar wstaje i opuszcza zgromadzonych. Ponownie przemawia Shunsui Kyōraku.

- No, to teraz możemy przejść do naszych, wewnętrznych spraw Gotei.

Omówienie sytuacji poszczególnych oddziałów zajmuje im więcej niż chwilę. Przepływ informacji w takich okolicznościach jest bardzo ważny. Oddziały Obronne (chociaż nikt już tej nazwy nie stosuje) łączy faktycznie tylko osoba wszechkapitana. Każda dywizja działa samodzielnie i to jej kapitan decyduje o hierarchii oficerów, szczególnych zadaniach czy nawet wystroju wnętrz oddziałowego biura. Zanim dwa lata temu nie pojawili się w Sereitei ryoka, a potem nie wypłynęła sprawa z Aizenem, kapitanowie Gotei 13 nie spotykali się pod przewodnictwem wszechkapitana chyba od 100 lat. Między członkami poszczególnych oddziałów wytworzyła się szczególna rywalizacja, a nawet niechęć. Dopiero konflikt z Arrancarami mocniej zacieśnił więzy pomiędzy dywizjami. Teraz nie było wszechkapitana, który teoretycznie powinien trzymać oddziały razem. Ale chyba wszyscy obecni podzielają jej przekonanie, że obecna sytuacja wymusiła na oddziałach Gotei jeszcze bliższą współpracę. Kapitanowie, którzy do tej pory po prostu wykonywali polecenia Yamamoto, działają teraz jako sztab, dzielą się informacjami, wspólnie podejmują decyzję. I biorąc pod uwagę to, co mówiło się o przebiegu wcześniejszych zebrań 13 kapitanów, na których dochodziło do rękoczynów i zadawania ran ciętych, teraz są nadzwyczaj zgodni i kooperatywni.

Co nie zmienia faktu, że jest ich o niemal jedną czwartą mniej, a z tego prawie połowa jest mniej albo bardziej poharatana. Czyli dziś, i stan ten nieznacznie się poprawi w ciągu 4 dni, Gotei realnie dysponuje połową swojej siły z wczorajszego ranka. Dochodzą do tego Arrancarzy, ale tu sytuacja jest bardzo niejasna. Nie wiadomo dokładnie ilu ich będzie, w jakim stopniu można im ufać i czy w ogóle nie jest idiotycznym pomysłem choćby na chwilę wpuścić ich do Soul Society. Kapitanowie wspólnie uznają, że to nie wchodzi w grę i wszyscy przy stole oddychają z ulgą. Szczegóły sojuszu można omówić później, zwłaszcza, że Grimmjowowi, który kreuje się ich przywódcą, jakoś się do omówienia konkretów i podzielenia informacjami też nie spieszy.

Pozostaje kwestia nieobecnych kapitanów i ich wice z „jedynki", „szóstki", „jedenastki" i „dwunastki". Sytuacja 12. Oddziału w zasadzie nie jest wcale gorsza niż przed inwazją. Akon robi to co zawsze, a do tego ma Uraharę i nic nie wskazuje na to, że ta zmiana wyjdzie dywizji na złe. W „jedenastce" panuje zapewne lekki chaos, czego dowodem dzisiejsze zdrowe opieprzenie Ikkaku Madarame. Ale zapewne teraz podejdzie do sprawy poważniej, a poza tym w 11. jest całkiem ogarnięty 5. oficer, chyba Ayasegawa. Za to w 6. Jest bardzo nieciekawie. Abarai, porucznik z Bankaiem, ledwo wyszedł z walki cały, ale nie podnosi się z łóżka. Za to Byakuyę Kuchiki podobno zdrapywali ze ściany, w którą wpił się na pół metra. Nie ma pojęcia, jakie leczenie zaaplikuje mu IBiRS, ale raczej szybko na nogi nie stanie. A 1. Oddział to już kompletna katastrofa. Jest co prawda 3. oficer, Genshirō Okikiba, ale nikt nawet nie chce myśleć, jak tam wyglądają sprawy po śmierci Yamy-jii.

Zebranie się wyraźnie przedłuża, zaczynają wypływać tematy, które można by omówić w gronie oddziałowym. W końcu na zewnątrz, przy wejściu do namiotu słychać głosy i do środka wchodzi grupa ludzi, prowadzona przez kapitan Suì-Fēng, której nieobecności Shigeko nawet do teraz nie zauważyła, oraz Yoruichi Shihōin.

- Trochę nam zeszło, małe kłopoty przy przejściu. Kisuke, zaczynałam się już niepokoić, że zostaniemy w twojej, zrobionej na odwal Gargancie, na wieki. Jedna z twoich fuszerek będzie mnie kiedyś kosztować życie.

- Yhhm... Przepraszam Yoruichi, skupiałem się wczoraj na przeprowadzaniu tutaj całego Gotei i wyleciało mi z głowy, że Garganta w Sklepie może być lekko niestabilna. A tak… Część z was nowoprzybyłych zna, kto nie zna, to pozna po zakończeniu spotkania. Niemniej, chyba w imieniu wszystkich, witam nasze świeże wsparcie bojowe.

Do namiotu wchodzi kilka osób, w większości Visoredów, których Shigeko kojarzy z walk w Sztucznej Karakurze. A za nimi wysoki mężczyzna, z przewieszonym przez ramię haori, na widok którego Zastępczy, do tej chwili właściwie nie włączający się aktywnie w dyskusję, reaguje bardzo emocjonalnie. Konkretniej – zrywa się z miejsca, z całej siły przywala nie próbującemu się bronić Shinigami w twarz, posyłając go do parteru. Po czym, chwytając za zwisające haori, wywleka nie stawiającego oporu z namiotu. Zanim wydostają się na zewnątrz Ichigo Kurosaki rzuca przez ramię do leżącego mężczyzny.

- Mamy do pogadania, tato.

IV.

Czekał na to ponad dobę. 28 godzin i 35 minut. Nie. Na dobrą sprawę czekał na to prawie dwa lata i tym razem ma gdzieś szacunek dla ojcowskich uczuć. Tym razem musi się dowiedzieć wszystkiego, bo inaczej zwariuje, a czuje, że jest już bliski utraty nad sobą kontroli. Za dużo się od wczoraj wydarzyło, a on nie ma w zwyczaju godzić się z przeciwnościami. Dodatkowo Grimmjow wytrąca go z równowagi. Ale wszystko po kolei, dlatego Ichigo patrzy teraz na niepodnoszącego się z piasku Isshina, u którego powoli pojawia się już pod okiem fiolet, i czeka.

-Heh… Spodziewałem się czegoś w tym rodzaju. Chociaż szczerze mówiąc liczyłem, że wykażesz więcej dobrego wychowania i zaczekasz do zakończenia powitań. Teraz zebrani nie wiedzą, co mają myśleć.

- Przywaliłbym ci mocniej, ale wtedy opuchlizna nie pozwalałaby ci mówić. A jesteś mi winny dużo wyjaśnień.

Isshin Kurosaki podnosi się na kolana, wypluwa z ust krew i sprawdza koniuszkiem języka stan uzębienia. Ichigo przygląda się temu w milczeniu, ale kiedy po minie ojca orientuje się, że z lewą trójką jednak nie wszystko porządku, uśmiecha się do siebie w duchu i na chwilę robi mu się lepiej. Wyraz twarzy Isshina się zmienia i gdy się w końcu odzywa, w jego głosie nie ma już lekko kpiarskiego tonu.

- Raz w życiu bardziej bałem się rozmowy i było to prawie 20 lat temu, kiedy oświadczałem się twojej matce. Dlatego z ulgą przyjąłem, kiedy po sprawie z Aizenem nie przyszedłeś do mnie po wyjaśnienia. Ale w obecnej sytuacji nie możemy zbyć tego milczeniem. Zacznę od początku i trochę mi pewnie zejdzie, więc z troski o swoje nogi może usiądziesz?

Ichigo ma ochotę opieprzyć go za nie przechodzenie do sedna, ale siada obok klęczącego na piasku mężczyzny. Ten zaczyna opowiadać rzeczowym tonem, niczym przypowiastkę, jakby to w ogóle jego nie dotyczyło.

- Za moich czasów w Gotei wszystko było inne. Lepsze, mniej skomplikowane. Nawet haori mieliśmy bardziej bajeranckie. Kapitanami nie promowano dzieci, żeby nie wiem jak były zdolne, bo Gotei to byli twardzi, doświadczeni mężczyźni i zdecydowane, silne kobiety. I wszystko się rypło, kiedy do oddziału Shinjiego Hirako trafił Sōsuke Aizen. Nie dziw się tak, myślałeś, że usłyszałem o nim w mojej przychodni od hipochondrycznych rencistek?

Do tonu, jakim mówi jego ojciec na chwilę znów wkrada się ironia, ale po chwili Isshin poważnieje i kontynuuje, ponownie zanurzając się we wspomnienia. Ichigo potrzebuje znać szczegóły, ale nie chce przerywać, licząc, że ojciec do tego wróci.

- Niedługo przed awansowaniem Urahary na kapitana „dwunastki" zaczęły się pojawiać dziwne anomalie, ślady po użyciu zakazanego Kidō, niewyjaśnione zniknięcia dusz. Ale dopiero po katastrofie 9. Oddziału, hollowifikacji grupy Hirako i wygnaniu Urahary wszystko zaczęło mi się układać w zgrabną całość. Trochę nieświadomie wkroczyłem na niebezpieczny teren i nawet nie wiedziałem, w co się pakuję. Byłem kapitanem 10. Oddziału i pod moim dowództwem chłopaki się nie lenili, jak teraz. Byliśmy cały czas w terenie, a jako najmobilniejszy oddział dostawaliśmy często misje w Świecie Ludzi, do którego niechętnie fatygowali się inni kapitanowie. Yoruichi Shihōin miała swoje spec służby w Soul Society, a my byliśmy komandosami w świecie materialnym. Dlatego na mnie spadło zadanie wytropienia Kisuke Urahary i reszty, którzy podobno zaszyli się gdzieś w Świecie Ludzi. Byli potencjalnie niebezpieczni dla Soul Society, a Soul Society nie patyczkuje się w takich sprawach. Znalazłem go w kilka godzin. Nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi, ale był kapitanem Gotei. A ja zawsze miałem swoje zdanie i nie wszystko mi pasowało w oficjalnej wersji. Chciałem wysłuchać drugiej strony. I chociaż to, czego się dowiedziałem było nieprawdopodobne i wywracało wszystko do góry nogami, uwierzyłem w wersję Urahary. Wróciłem, stanąłem przed starym Yamą i odmówiłem wykonania rozkazu sprowadzenie uciekinierów. Nie powiedziałem, że już dotarłem do Urahary i Tessaia, o Visoredach i tak nic nie wiedziałem do twojego powrotu z Soul Society. Po prostu stanąłem przed wszechkapitanem i wykazałem się niesubordynacją. Nie powiedziałem słowa o Aizenie, nie miałem dowodów, a mogłem je zebrać pod warunkiem, że się nie zorientuje, iż trafił właśnie na mój celownik. Ale skubaniec był szybszy, zawsze skurwiel był o krok do przodu.

V.

Ichigo widzi, jak jego ojciec teraz patrzy w przestrzeń i przypomina sobie, że takim wzrokiem lustrował Aizena w Sztucznej Karakurze. Robi mu się od tego nieswojo. Do tej chwili nie przychodzi mu do głowy, że jego głupawy tata potrafi budzić prawdziwy strach. Teraz chce wiedzieć więcej o tym, jak z silnego kapitana od zadań specjalnych, stał się prowincjonalnym lekarzem i niedojrzałym emocjonalnie samotnym ojcem. Słucha, a Isshin kontynuuje.

- Yamamoto spektakularnie wybuchł gniewem i zdrowo wnerwiony wywalił mnie za drzwi. Popadłem w niełaskę i zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek zadziałać w sprawie Aizena, okazało się, że zamiast szukać Viseredów kilka dni wcześniej, wybrałem się do Rukongai mordować zabłąkane dusze. I nagle zaczęły się pojawiać tłumy świadków, którzy mnie widzieli na miejscu zbrodni. I nie byli podstawieni, bo oni naprawdę widzieli kapitana 10. Oddziału, a raczej to kazał im widzieć Kyōka Suigetsu. Więc dostało mi się od Centrali 46 to samo, co Uraharze i Tessaiowi, tyle że zaocznie. Gdy odczytywano, że zostałem wygnany, byłem już w Karakurze, skontaktowałem się z dawnym szefem IBiRS, który jak się zorientowałem miał już przytulny sklepik, a w szafach na zapleczu poupychane tuziny zapasowych gigai.

To akurat Ichigo potrafi sobie wyobrazić. Kisuke Urahara potrzebował zapewne niecałej doby, by się zadomowić na przedmieściach Karakury, wyjąć z kieszeni swoje przenośne laboratorium i zacząć robić przygotowania na tysiąc różnych, przyszłych ewentualności. Isshin uśmiecha się gorzko.

- Zdezerterowałem, ale nie miałem zamiaru odpuścić. Potrzebowałem odpowiedniej siły, by móc sprostać Aizenowi. Usiadłem w parku na przedmieściach i wszedłem do mojego wewnętrznego świata. Siedziałem tam z tydzień i Engetsu mnie cierpliwie słuchał, a potem zaczął do mnie mówić. Powiedział mi o Ostatecznej Getsudze. Byłem przeszczęśliwy i zaczynałem planować kolejne posunięcia. I kiedy myślałem, że dostanę to, po co przyszedłem, mój Zanpakutō mnie stamtąd brutalnie wykopał. Znów siedziałem na trawie i nie czułem już obecności Hollowów, nawet zwykłych dusz. Engetsu odciął mnie od swojej mocy i zabrał wszystko, co tylko mógł. Byłem ostro wkurwiony. A on milczał. Milczał przez kolejne prawie 100 lat, a nie wyobrażasz sobie, co robiłem, by się odezwał, kiedy zginęła Masaki. Chociaż, kiedy po jej śmierci wyszedłem z otępienia i ochłonąłem, byłem mu wdzięczny, bo gdybym wtedy mógł, gdyby mnie dekady wcześniej nie pozbawił Reiryoku, poszedłbym jej szukać do Soul Society, a to na pewno uczyniłoby ciebie i twoje siostry kompletnymi sierotami.

Chłopak nie wie, jak na to zareagować. Ojciec nigdy z nim tak nie rozmawiał. Ichigo przeżywał żałobę i wyrzuty sumienia, które przyszły po niej, samotnie. Zawsze skupiał się na tym, co sam czuł w związku ze śmiercią swojej mamy, a nawet nie pomyślał, jak to wyglądało z punktu widzenia Isshina. Ale moment dziwnej, intymnej szczerości mija i jego ojciec znów jest sobą.

- Moja moc wróciła nagle, pewnie tego samego dnia, kiedy Aizen, Ichimaru i Tōsen uciekli ze wzgórza Sōkyoku do Hueco Mundo. Dużo nad tym myślałem, miałem na to dziesięciolecia, i myślę, że Engetsu zdecydował, by do mnie wrócić, bo przestałem być zarozumiałym gnojkiem. Taak… Wtedy nie miałem zamiaru użyć Ostateczniej Getsugi, by pokonując Aizena przywrócić właściwy porządek rzeczy. Chciałem udowodnić skubańcowi, że zadarł z niewłaściwą osobą i nie może bezkarnie, brzydko sobie ze mną pogrywać, doprowadzając do usunięcia mnie z Soul Society. Godziłem się nawet z tym, że mogę użyć mocy przeciw Gotei, jeśli nie będzie innej możliwości, a Oddziały opowiedzą się za Aizenem. Mój Zanpakutō wiedział lepiej ode mnie, na co nie może mi pozwolić. Dzięki niebiosom, w sprawie Aizena i Getsugi, syn okazał większą mądrość od ojca.

Isshin zapewne chciał w ten sposób wyrazić ojcowską dumę, ale to tak bardzo nie w jego stylu, że Ichigo się w tym gubi i robi się czerwony na twarzy. Chce jak najszybciej zmienić temat.

- No dobra. I Soul Society przestało się tobą tak po prostu interesować? Po Karakurze kręcą się polujący na Hollowy Shinigami, a już w czasie wojny z Hueco Mundo było tu od zatrzęsienia wyższych oficerów. Niektórzy nocowali w mojej szafie. No i Gotei przez 2 lata monitorowało moją moc duchową, a nie mogli się jakoś zorientować, że przypomina Reiatsu kapitana, który im zniknął z radarów?

- Ichigo, wydawało mi się, że nie jesteś debilem. Jeśli straciłem Reiryoku, to nikogo nie interesowałem, ani Shinigami, ani nawet Hollowów. W moim dobrze skrojonym gigai byłem dla nich nieświadomym duchowo człowiekiem. A potem, z mocą na poziomie kapitańskim i niezgorszą znajomością Kidō ukrycie mojego Reiatsu nie było żadnym wyczynem. Co do podobieństwa Reiatsu… Poznałeś swojego kuzyna Ganju? Nadal ma w zwyczaju nadawać dziwaczne imiona swoim wierzchowym świniom?

- Yyy… Ganju Shibę? Kuzyna?!

- Chyba nie myślisz, że zaszyłem się w materialnym świecie, ścigany przez prawo, pod własnym nazwiskiem. Boję się pokazać w domu, w Soul Society, bo moja rodzina może mieć do mnie żal. Zanim zostałem wygnany, zwyczajowo stanowisko kapitana 10. Oddziału obsadzała rodzina Shiba, tak jak w „szóstce" Kuchiki, a w „dwójce" Shihōin. Ale po wyroku Centrali klan mnie najwidoczniej poparł i nie przedstawił nowego kandydata, chociaż Kaien nie byłby na pewno gorszy czy mniej doświadczony niż Toshirō Hitsugaya. Niewiele mu brakowało do Bankai. Za karę klan Shiba, mój klan, został zepchnięty na margines, no i przekreśliłem ewentualną karierę Kaiena. To akurat nie dawało mi spać po nocach. Ale wracając do mocy duchowej, każda jest niepowtarzalna, zależy od osobowości, nie więzów krwi. A skoro wróciliśmy też do krwi… Nie zapytałeś mnie jeszcze jakim cudem ex-Shinigami poślubił wiecznie roześmianą, brązowowłosą Quincy.

VI.

Shigeko nie wie, co ma myśleć. Pozostali zdają się nie zauważać tego, co zaszło i zapada kłopotliwa cisza. Żaden z oficerów nie ma odwagi, widząc zachowanie dowódców, zadać pytań, które cisną się wszystkim na usta. Niemniej kapitanowie są wstrząśnięci, jakby właśnie zobaczyli ducha. Milczą, zachowując spokój, bardzo teraz potrzebny, ale wyraźnie pojawienie się przybysza z haori na ramieniu wytrąciło ci z równowagi. Shigeko podejrzewa, że podobnie mogli zareagować na informację o śmierci, a potem zdradzie Aizena.

Kim do cholery jest nowoprzybyły kapitan, bo o ile jej pamięć nie myli, kapitanów w Gotei zawsze było 13 i wszystkich doskonale znała, słyszała także o ich poprzednikach. Ale wie też, że w Soul Society unika się niewygodnych tematów, stąd choćby o Yoruichi, Błyskawicznej Bogini z 2. Oddziału, nie dowiedziała się w Akademii. A potem druga myśl, będąca częściową odpowiedzią na poprzednie pytanie. Wydaje się, że tajemniczy kapitan jest ojcem Zastępczego Shinigami. I najciekawsze, że obserwujących całą scenę kapitanów nic w tym, co miało miejsce nie zdenerwowało, ale zaskoczyło i nawet jakby napełniło smutkiem. Wyglądają wręcz, jakby czuli się winni. Przychodzi jej do głowy, że może dlatego wykazują bardzo daleko idące zrozumienie dla spraw rodzinnych Kurosakiego.

Shigeko nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że od dłuższej chwili wszyscy milczą. Wygląda na to, że czekają na powrót Zastępczego i jego ojca, ale tamtym się nie spieszy. Zaczyna się nad tym zastanawiać i dochodzi do wniosku, że może jednak ta konkretna sprawa rodzinna rzeczywiście ma dla całego Gotei spore znaczenie, chociaż nic sensownego jej do głowy nie przychodzi. Nie wyobraża sobie, by kapitanowie Gotei 13 ulegali kapryśnemu zachowaniu ludzkiego nastolatka, nawet jeśli jest Zastępczym Shinigami. Z drugiej strony nie znała Kurosakiego, ale z tego, co o nim słyszała, nie był w żadnym razie kapryśnym dzieciakiem. Z przemyśleń wyrywa ją oznajmienie kapitana Ukitake, że spotkanie jednak nie będzie kontynuowane i porucznicy oraz oficerzy mogą wrócić do swoich spraw, do czasu ich ponownego zwołania.

Gdy wychodzi z namiotu jest już późne popołudnie. Nie dostała żadnego wezwania z IBiRS, jej kapitan także nie wydał jej wyraźnych poleceń. Nie bardzo wie, co ze sobą zrobić. Po chwili przywołuję siebie do porządku. Nie jest już oficerem najniższej rangi, który czekał na polecenia. Jest wyższym oficerem i ma pod sobą oddział, nad którym musi zapanować, skoro nie spełnia się w tej chwili jako cenne źródło informacji. Jednocześnie czuje, że przydałby się jej teraz jakiś mały sparing. Zawsze lepiej jej się myślało po walce uwolnionym Zanpakutō, kiedy jego moc opuściła już jej ciało, po którym rozchodziła się chwilę wcześniej. Zastanawia się, czy do jakiegoś stopnia nie jest uzależniona od uczucia, jakiego doznaje, kiedy przechodzi w Shikai. Teraz czuje, że tego potrzebuje, bo na dobrą sprawę nie uwalniała jeszcze katany, od czasu jej bliskiego spotkania z błękitną mocą Stern Rittera, wczorajszego ranka.

Chciała od razu iść na wydmy, ale wpada na pomysł, że powinna wrócić do tymczasowych koszar 5. Oddziału. Choćby po to, żeby się po prostu pokazać. Nawet, jeśli dowódca nie ma specjalnego zajęcia dla podwładnych, powinni czuć jego obecność. To poprawia morale oddziału. Takie bzdury jeszcze z Akademii, ale akurat teraz wydaje jej się to sensowne. Zwłaszcza, że nie ma innych pomysłów na nawiązanie więzi z resztą Shinigami. Więc wchodzi do namiotu „piątki". W środku siedzi na posłaniu jej 16. oficer, wyglądający zdecydowanie lepiej, niż kilka godzin temu. Na jej widok wstaje, jakby na nią czekał.

- 9. oficerze, Shigeko Soichi, jak biegła jesteś w zaklęciach Kidō?

- Radzę sobie, Ashige. Chociaż zapewne zasięgnąłeś już szczegółowych informacji od Hayato z „jedenastki".

Odpowiada mu szorstkim tonem, może zbyt szorstkim. Patrzy na nią z rozbawieniem, przechylając głowę, a jego włosy w charakterystyczny sposób opadają mu na oczy. Od tego przyspiesza jej tętno i w środku, po połączeniach nerwowych, zaczyna rozchodzić się przyjemne, znajome ciepło. W końcu się do niej odzywa.

- Shigeko Soichi, rzeczywiście masz problem z nawiązywaniem normalnych relacji z ludźmi. Akurat dobrze się składa. Ja potrzebuję w ekspresowym tempie nauczyć się jakiegoś przydatnego Hadō, więc kiedy będziesz dawała mi wycisk, przy okazji możemy popracować nad twoim gburowatym charakterem.

VII.

Pomysł wspólnego treningu z Shigeko Soichi nie był jego pierwszą myślą, a nawet w ogóle nie był jego pomysłem. Zaraz po obudzeniu, pewnie jakąś godzinę po południu, zapukał, albo raczej zaszeleścił kotarą namiotu 11. Oddziału. Wyglądało na to, że chłopaki rozładowują nadmiar skumulowanej agresji gdzieś indziej i miał nadzieję, że nie sprowadzą na siebie większych kłopotów. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że bez kapitana, który miał specyficznie olewcze podejście do obowiązków dowódcy, a także jego wice, której obowiązki w „jedenastce" było jeszcze trudniej sprecyzować, panuje tu bezkrólewie. Ikkaku Madarame, którego szczerze podziwiał jako wojownika, nie był typem przywódcy, ale zabijaki, nieustannie szukającym guza. Może Yumichika Ayasegawa trochę to ogarnie, bo pod tym względem bardziej nadaje się na 3. oficera niż ktokolwiek inny z „jedenastki". Chociaż teraz przychodzi mu do głowy druga osoba, która ma w tej dywizji jako takie poczucie obowiązku i jest nią wysoki, długowłosy Shinigami, siedzący teraz nad masą papierów.

- Uszanowanie, 19. ofierze 11. Oddziału. A może pomyliłem namioty, bo nie liczyłem, że ktokolwiek z „jedenastki" umie czytać. A poważniej – mam sprawę, raczej pilną. Ale widzę, że spadły na ciebie nietypowe obowiązki. Chyba nie awansowałeś na kapitana?

- Ashige, trochę szacunku, gadasz z 10. oficerem. Nasz 3. oficer jest właśnie na spotkaniu wicekapitanów i zapewne zbiera ochrzan, nawet całkiem zasłużony, za wczorajsze polowanie na Hollowy na wschód od obozu. Skoro i tak jest niezaciekawie, to może unikniemy chociaż obsuwy za bałagan w raportach. Wstyd się przyznać, ale większość chłopaków rzeczywiście miałaby problem z ich odczytaniem. Zresztą muszę czymś zająć ręce. Szukałem cię wczoraj, ale gdzieś wsiąkłeś, całkiem jak nie ty.

- Hmm… Właściwie przyszedłem pogadać. Dowiedziałem się paru interesujących rzeczy o moim Zanpakutō i chciałem się skonsultować z bardziej doświadczonym kolegą… Ale jeśli nie masz zajęcia, to może będzie sensowniej, jeśli ci pokażę. Taku, tylko ostrzegam, mogą być fajerwerki.

- To może najpierw mi powiedz.

Zamiast to zrobić, Shirō wyciąga z pochwy swoją katanę. Taku Hayato patrzy na niego wymownie, ale czeka. 16. oficer, prawie mamrocząc, wypowiada imię i uwalnia swój Zanpakutō. Taku chwilę stoi jak zamurowany, po czym pada na ziemię i zaczyna się skręcać ze śmiechu. Shirō czuje się jeszcze bardziej głupio, ale próbując zachować resztki godności, nawet nie zaczyna wyjaśnień. Czeka, aż przyjaciel dojdzie do siebie. W końcu Taku podnosi się i, jeszcze nie do końca poważny, klepie kolegę z „piątki" po plecach.

- Wybacz, ale jeśli wszystko załapałem, to przez ostatnie 3 lata wzywałeś swój miecz nie jego imieniem? Heh, to niemożliwe… Ale po uwolnieniu wygląda inaczej, przecież dobrze wiem, jak wyglądał poprzednio. Podejrzewam, że był nieźle wkurzony, kiedy w końcu ponownie podał ci to właściwe imię. Mój Kumade byłby zdrowo wkurwiony.

- Fujinhikō też nie była przeszczęśliwa. Ale nie o to tylko chodzi. Specjalnością mojego Zanpakutō jest szczególnego rodzaju Kidō. I żeby ruszyć z miejsca, muszę cokolwiek więcej wiedzieć o demonicznej magii. I masz okazję spłacić u mnie swoje długi, bo potrzebuję twojej pomocy, kontaktów, jakichś namiarów. Po drodze zgarniemy kogoś, komu ja jestem winny przysługę.

- No nieźle, grupowy sparing. Jeśli osobą o której mówisz nie jest twoja 9. oficer, to sugeruję ją też zaprosić. Przez noc moja prawie zerowa wiedza o Kidō się nie pogłębiła, a to gadanie o fajerwerkach wcale mnie nie uspokaja. Dobrze by było mieć obok kogoś dobrego w te klocki, gdyby sytuacja trochę wymknęła się spod kontroli. A Soichi jest naprawdę dobra, Ashige. Zresztą… ona chyba potrzebuje teraz towarzystwa. A ty możesz na tym ugrać u swojej tymczasowej przełożonej parę punktów do kolejnego awansu, bo idziesz jak burza, Shirō Ashige.

Tym sposobem na wydmach, gdzie godzinę później przyprowadza Shigeko Soichi, zastają już Taku Hayato i małą Nelliel, której wczoraj zobowiązał się pomóc. Patrząc na lekko zaskoczone twarze, Shirō myśli, że to może być całkiem ciekawe doświadczenie.

VIII.

Taku Hayato ma niejakie opory przed zaatakowaniem stojącej przed nim zielonowłosej dziewczynki. Pamięta zapewnienie Ashige, że mała jest Arrancarem i nie da sobie zrobić krzywdy, ale dla niego nadal jest dziewczynką. Nie do końca rozumie założenia planu, mającego na celu przywrócenie jej władzy nad utraconą siłą i w innych okolicznościach wcale by mu się nie spieszyło z taką pomocą. Ale wmawia sobie, że przecież czasowo Hueco Mundo i Soul Society są sojusznikami, a mała w obozie nie odstępuje na krok Kurosakiego, więc Taku postanawia się w to nie zagłębiać. Przyjmuje do wiadomości, że ostatnim razem Nelliel do uwolnienia ukrytej mocy sprowokował ostry wycisk, jaki zafundował 5. Espada najpierw jej, a potem Zastępczemu. Teraz spuszczanie w tym celu łomotu Kurosakiemu nie wchodzi w grę, za to mała ochoczo proponuje, by Hayato wyładował się na niej. Wygląda na to, że Nelliel to mała masochistka.

Problem w tym, że technika Nelliel jest bezużyteczna przy atakach fizycznych, a jego miecz nie posiada żadnych innych zdolności. Tutaj sprawdzą się umiejętności Shigeko Soichi. Z kolei ona byłaby użytecznym przeciwnikiem także dla Ashige, który twierdzi, że tak jak Nelliel, potrzebuje oberwać Kidō, bo najszybciej wchodzi mu wiedza zdobyta w praktyce. Sam Taku od czasów szkolnych nie miał okazji na porządny sparing z użytkownikami demonicznej magii, a z tego co wiedział o Vandenreich, ich umiejętności wykraczają poza zwykłe nawalanie się katanami. To może być bardzo pouczający trening.

Ustalają, że najefektywniej wyjdzie, jeśli będą walczyć po dwoje przeciw sobie. Ashige i Nelliel z założenia stają naprzeciw Soichi, jedynej wykwalifikowanej użytkowniczce Kidō w tym gronie. Ale nawet jej konieczność skupiania się na inkantacji ogranicza możliwości obrony, zwłaszcza przeciwko dwójce przeciwników. Ale od obrony będzie miała jego. Poza tym wszystkim Taku jest piekielnie ciekawy, na ile zmienił się Zanpakutō Ashige, z którym już przecież nie raz walczył i ani razu nie przegrał. Nie wie też nic o Shikai Soichi. No i nigdy nie widział uwolnionej formy Arrancara. Aż go w środku skręca z ciekawości.

Staje obok Shigeko, na tyle daleko, by niechcący nie oberwać od partnerki jakimś Hadō, ale odpowiednio blisko, by w każdej chwili ją osłonić. Sięga ręką po ciężki, przewieszony na plecach no-dachi i chwyta rękojeść obiema rękami. Gdy widzi, że reszta jest gotowa, uwalnia swój Zanpakutō.

- Hikisaku *, Kumade**.

Ostrze Kumade, jak zawsze, dzieli się na dwa bliźniacze miecze, zdecydowanie krótsze niż jego Zanpakutō w zapieczętowanej postaci, ale nieco dłuższe od standardowych katan i bardziej wygięte. Zmniejszenie wagi i długości, w stosunku do no-dachi, poprawia szybkość zadawania ciosów, a ząbkowane krawędzie, w miejscu wygięcia ostrza, skutecznie masakrują wszystko, czego dotkną. Taku od pierwszej chwili wiedział, że to właśnie temu szczegółowi jego Zanpakutō zawdzięcza swoje imię. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że teraz będzie musiał nieco stopować swój miecz, wiecznie przepełniony żądzą krwi.

Stojąca obok Soichi nie przywołuje Shikai. Widocznie zakłada, że poradzi sobie, używając jedynie zaklęć Kidō. Jednak już za chwilę z jej twarzy znika poczucie wyższości. Wystrzeliwuje Hadō, Taku nie ma pojęcia, jakiego poziomu, ale zdecydowanie poza jego możliwościami. Hayato automatycznie osłania ją, by miała czas przygotować kolejną inkantację. I nagle, nie wiadomo skąd, pojawia się miedzy nim a jego partnerką Ashige i z uśmiechem przykłada mu nagie ostrze do szyi.

- Nie rozluźniaj się tak, Taku. Nie jesteśmy tu tylko dla zabawy. Jeszcze raz?

IX.

Shirō bierze pod uwagę wszystkie za i przeciw, i ostatecznie dochodzi do wniosku, że nie powie pozostałym, na czym polega wyjątkowość jego Zanpakutō, dając im szansę, by się tego sami domyślili. Intryguje go, jak inni widzą zdolność jego miecza i jakie wyciągną wnioski, obserwując jego ruchy. Wyciąga katanę i wzywa jej imię.

- Tobikomi, Fujinhikō.

Do wczoraj, gdy pierwszy raz użył poprawnego imienia, jego miecz na wezwanie także zmieniał swój wygląd, ale nie szły za tym żadne nowe moce. Po prostu wyglądał inaczej niż w zapieczętowanej postaci i tyle. Stawał się niebrzydką, białą kataną. Teraz jego wygląd znacząco się zmienił i jest naprawdę piękny. Nadal ma długość katany, ale zarówno ostrze, jak i tsuba, są w kredowobiałym kolorze. Niewątpliwie jest wykuty z metalu, ale chłopak ma wrażenie, że jest przy tym półprzezroczysty, jakby z mlecznego szkła. Przychodzi mu do głowy, że dokładnie taki, jak skóra Fujinhikō na tle szklanej sali. Prostą rękojeść oplatają jedwabne nici wybarwione na szaro. Shirō jest przekonany, że jego Fujinhikō to najpiękniejszy Zanpakutō, jaki widział w życiu.

Taku także uwolnił swój Shikai i czekają na Shigeko Soichi, ale ta chyba nie ma takiego zamiaru. Bez ceregieli odpala w kierunku jego i Nelliel Hadō naprawdę z wyższej półki. Nie zna go i pewnie długo jeszcze nie będzie w stanie nic takiego z siebie wykrzesać, ale to zdecydowanie zaklęcie powyżej 40. poziomu, a jej rzucenie go zajęło jakieś 2 sekundy. Nie jest to jednak nic, z czym nie poradziłaby sobie jego mała partnerka. Nelliel pochłania wystrzeloną w ich kierunku moc, ale nie odbija jej, lecz uwalnia w przestrzeń, by nie zaskoczyć przeciwników tak silnym atakiem. Wystarczy, że teraz wiedzą, z kim mają do czynienia.

Jego świadomość w tym czasie skacze o 2 sekundy do tyłu. Przychodzi mu to z dużo większą łatwością niż poprzednio, chociaż czuje, że nie jest jeszcze w stanie cofnąć się dalej. Ocenia ustawienie Soichi, kierunek lotu wiązki Hadō, studiuje ruchy Taku i ocenia jego reakcję. I wraca do teraz ułamek przed tym, nim Taku zdąża zasłonić partnerkę. Wie dokładnie, gdzie jeszcze jest między nimi luka i rzuca się w tamtym kierunku. Czerpie nieskrywaną satysfakcję z wyrazu ich twarzy i nie jest w stanie tego przemilczeć.

- Nie rozluźniaj się tak, Taku. Nie jesteśmy tu tylko dla zabawy. Jeszcze raz?

- Co to do cholery było, bo na pewno nie samo Shunpo.

Hayato z zaskoczonego robi się wkurzony. Pierwszy raz z nim przegrał i to wsiadło mu na ambicję. Teraz na pewno będzie uważniejszy i nie da się głupio złapać, jak za pierwszym razem. Shirō nie ma złudzeń, że mógłby pokonać 10. oficera „jedenastki" bez elementu zaskoczenia. Hayato jest w bezpośrednim starciu od niego o niebo lepszy. Dlatego skupia się na swojej 9. oficer, która nie wyraziła jeszcze ochoty, by uwolnić miecz. Postanawia ją do tego zmusić.

X.

Shigeko sam pomysł wspólnego treningu wydaje się interesujący, ale ma zamiar brać w tym udział na własnych zasadach. Znalazła się tutaj ze względu na szczególne umiejętności w zakresie Kidō, więc pozostała trójka będzie się za kilka godzin leczyć z ran zadanych demoniczną magią i miecz nie jest jej do niczego potrzebny. Niewiele wie o sile dziewczynki, ale skoro jest tu dla ćwiczeń, to daleko jej do najwyższej formy. Irytuje ją też, że dwaj Shinigami mają czelność stawiać się z nią na podobnym poziomie. Bardziej kontaktowa osoba z jej umiejętnościami od lat byłaby bez problemu 12. oficerem. Jej kilka dni temu wystarczało, że nie była szeregowcem. Mogłaby roznieść całą trójkę, ale uspokaja samą siebie. Jest tu też po to, by pracować nad lepszymi kontaktami z ludźmi.

Shirō na wstępie informuje, żeby wszyscy wzięli to na poważnie, bo inaczej cały plan nie ma sensu. Tu się z nim zgadza. Chcą Kidō, będą mieli Kidō pierwszej jakości. Gdy tylko mężczyźni uwalniają Zanpakutō, ona odpala w stronę przeciwników Haien, zaklęcie niszczące 54. poziomu, jednak kieruje je pomiędzy chłopaka i małą Arrancar, by mieć pewność, że ich nastraszy, ale nie zabije. Nie nadaje też zaklęciu pełnej mocy. Po prostu ma zamiar trochę ich wszystkich usadzić. Przygotowuje w myślach kolejne, słabsze zaklęcie, na wypadek, gdyby potrzebowali dodatkowego argumentu.

Jednak staje jak skamieniała na widok tego, co się dzieje z jej poprzednim Hadō. Nelliel nie próbuje nawet zejść z linii uderzenia, ale… pochłania całą moc i po sekundzie uwalnia w przestrzeń. Shigeko ginie z oczu Shirō, który za chwilę jest już pomiędzy nią a Hayato, z obnażonym ostrzem przy jego szyi. Shigeko stara się jak może, by ukryć zaskoczenie, ale słabo jej się udaje, za to jej młodszy oficer bardzo dobrze się przy tym bawi. Nagle przestaje się śmiać i patrzy na nią, a ona jest pewna, że trafiła właśnie na jego celownik i powinna śledzić każdy jego ruch. Dopiero po chwili orientuje się, że powietrze aż zgęstniało od demonicznej magii i to nie tylko po jej ataku. Przed chwilą Shirō użył jakiegoś potężnego Kidō, a ona, przy całej swojej wiedzy, nie ma pojęcia, co to było. I wie na pewno, że nie wypowiedział inkantacji.

Przypomina sobie, że wczoraj, badając w Gargancie jego Reiatsu, nie wykryła w nim nic szczególnego. Teraz robi to drugi raz. Bez wątpienia to ta sama aura mocy, ale zdecydowanie bardziej ustabilizowana, jakby od wczoraj dzieliły go lata treningu. To Reiatsu Shinigami, który jak najbardziej nadaje się na 16. oficera, a nawet na kogoś więcej. Coś się wydarzyło od wczoraj, bo na pewno nie zmienił tego bezpośrednio atak Vandenreich. Wyczuła jego niestabilną moc duchową po odejściu Quincy, już w drodze do Hueco Mundo. Hayato też wydaje się zaskoczony atakiem Shirō, a sprawiają wrażenie dobrych znajomych, którzy bez wątpienia w przeszłości próbowali sił przeciwko sobie. Ma zamiar zebrać informacje, ale nie będzie przechodziła w Shikai.

Uwolnienie jej Zanpakutō widziało może kilkanaście osób, z czego większość, oprócz porucznik Hinamori i kapitana Hirako, należała do jej grupy w „piątce" i zginęli wczoraj. Nigdy nie chciała, by o jej Shikai wiedziało więcej osób, niż to konieczne. Dlatego chyba nikt spoza jej oddziału, no może oprócz kapitana Kyōraku, pod którego skrzydła trafiła na chwilę po Akademii, nie zna formy odpieczętowanej jej katany. I na pewno nie zmieni się to teraz, dla zwykłej zabawy.

Nie czeka, aż Shirō pierwszy wykona ruch, ale uderza prosto w niego Shakkahō, zaklęciem 31. poziomu. Chłopak jest na to przygotowany, ale chyba ma zamiar przyjrzeć się jej Kidō z bliska i uskoczyć albo odbić je w ostatniej chwili. Tylko, że tego nie robi. Wygląda tak, jakby się zagapił, jakby coś niespodziewanego zajęło jego myśli. Jakby kula czerwonej energii nie jego miała uderzyć w pierś.

XI.

Zastanawia się, jak ją sprowokować do przejścia w Shikai. Z ciekawością poobserwowałby sobie inny Zanpakutō oparty na Kidō. Nurtuje go też, dlaczego nie uwolniła jeszcze miecza i zaczyna podejrzewać, że od początku nie miała takiego zamiaru i będzie się musiał natrudzić, żeby ją do tego skłonić. Zresztą na pewno Soichi wie już, że teraz będzie na nią polował i przygotowuje jakąś diabelnie dobrą inkantację, żeby nie poczuł się zbyt pewnie.

Nagle przychodzi mu do głowy, że wie już, po co Fujinhikō kazała mu się nauczyć jakiegoś robiącego wrażenie Hadō. Po raz kolejny od wczoraj zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest niedomyślnym idiotą. Żadna z osób stojących z nim na piasku nie ma pojęcia, na czym polega jego technika. Wiedzą, że to jest Kidō, ale nie wyobraża sobie nawet, jakby się mieli dowiedzieć, jakiego jest ono rodzaju. A domyślili sie, że to umiejętność jego miecza, a nie zwykłe Hadō, bo wiedzą, że jest w zaklęciach beznadziejny. Ale gdyby użył zwykłych inkantacji na tyle silnych, by sprawiały wrażenie jego głównego atutu, to pod nimi mógłby ukrywać Kidō swojego miecza. Nikt nawet nie wiedziałby, że jego Zanpakutō korzysta z demonicznej magii. Byłby dla przeciwnika zwykłym Shinigami, z przeciętnym mieczem bez widocznych właściwości, umiejącym wystrzelić kilka Hadō.

W tej chwili pomyślał o Soichi. Ona też zapewne nie chce pokazywać Shikaia, by zachować atut zaskoczenia. Myśli jak on, a oboje kombinują zupełnie inaczej, niż chłopaki z „jedenastki". Dlatego, że tamci nie mają dodatkowych atutów, bo ich miecze służą do walki w zwarciu, a o zwycięstwie decyduje technika, nie ukryte magiczne właściwości katany. Uśmiecha się do siebie w duchu. Wydaje mu się, że ma z Soichi więcej wspólnego, niż wygląda na pierwszy rzut oka. Ale nie zmienia to tego, że potrzebuje dowiedzieć się więcej o Kidō. Najszybciej pójdzie z obserwacji, więc ma zamiar poobserwować sobie z bliska kulę naładowaną mocą, która zmierza w jego kierunku.

Zauważa coś, czego się nie spodziewał, albo raczej alarmuje go miecz, który reaguje dokładnie tak jak wczoraj na placu w Sereitei. Fujinhikō wyczuwa w zbliżającej się kuli nieprzyjazną, błękitną energię. Shirō nie wierzy swoim zmysłom i podąża wstecz za mieczem, drugi raz obserwuje tę samą sytuację i jego myśli znów wracają do teraźniejszości. Ale nie ufa dalej instynktowi i nie odsuwa się z toru lotu kuli. Jest za bardzo rozkojarzony i wystrzelona energia prawie w niego uderza.

Na jej drodze staje Nelliel. Albo raczej, z bliżej nieokreślonego powodu, wydaje mu się, że wysoka, szczupła, całkiem wyględna kobieta, odwrócona do niego plecami, to mała Arrancar. Wydaje się, że powtórzyła przed chwilą to, co zrobiła przy rozpoczęciu treningu, pochłaniając czerwoną kulę Hadō i uwalniając bezpiecznie w przestrzeń. Natychmiast odwraca się i patrzą na niego nie roześmiane oczy dziewczynki, ale spod rozbitej maski spoglądają poważne, nawet trochę smutne oczy kobiety, która właśnie uratowała go przed prawdopodobnym kalectwem.

Natychmiast dopadają go Taku i Shigeko, a jego starsza oficer ma minę, jakby chciała umrzeć. Shirō uśmiecha się uspokajająco, podnosi i otrzepuje. Patrzy na Nelliel.

- Moja wina, jestem głupim ryzykantem, a sam powiedziałem, żeby nie traktować tego jak zabawy. Poza tym jeden plus, że moja głupota chyba sprowokowała cię do zaczerpnięcia ze swoich pierwotnych mocy…

- Prawda. Ale tego nie powtarzajmy. Nie ma nic zabawnego w patrzeniu na cierpienie przyjaciół.

XII.

Wysoka, zielonowłosa Arrancar uśmiecha się trochę nieśmiało. Taku Hayato nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru głośno odnieść się do tego, co miało przed chwilą miejsce. Po prostu pożera wzrokiem Nelliel w jej przykusym przyodziewku. Zapada odrobinę niezręczna cisza. Przed koniecznością jej przerwania ratuje Shigeko pojawienie się na wydmach 14. oficera 5. Oddziału.

- 9. Oficerze Soichi, wicekapitanowie i… hmm… pełniący ich obowiązki oficerowie wzywani są na spotkanie w namiocie dowództwa. Spotkanie wyznaczono za godzinę.

- Dziękuję, 14. oficerze Zatochi, już tu skończyliśmy. Przed spotkaniem zajdę jeszcze do naszych koszar po aktualne raporty.

Hayato uśmiecha się do siebie. Soichi zapamiętała nazwisko i rangę oficera, którego istnienie rano było jej obojętne. Może będzie z niej jeszcze dobry dowódca. Tak czy inaczej zbierają się z wydm i spacerkiem ruszają za biegnącym do namiotu „piątki" Zatochim. Taku, któremu widok kołyszących się bioder Nelliel zasłania idący za nią 16. oficer, postanawia przerwać ciszę.

- No i po treningu. Szczerze należy mi się jakaś nagroda pocieszenia, bo najmniej skorzystałem, zostałem skompromitowany i dwie dziewczyny przebiły mnie swoimi umiejętnościami. Teraz ty masz u mnie dług, Ashige.

- Nie będę się kłócił, Taku.

Niespodziewanie do rozmowy włącza się Shigeko Soichi.

- Hayato, dlaczego mówisz do niego po nazwisku? Sprawiacie wrażenie dobrych znajomych.

Obydwaj momentalnie wybuchają śmiechem. Stoi za tym pewna historia i Taku jest pewien, że na niego spadnie jej przytoczenie. Więc, patrząc porozumiewawczo na przyjaciela, zaczyna opowiadać.

- Poznałem Ashige jakiś rok czy dwa przed jego przyjęciem do Akademii Shinō. Skubaniec nie był nawet kadetem, a nadzwyczaj dobrze grał w kości i znał osobiście połowę kobiecej obsady Gotei. A drugą połowę z nazwiska. Dość szybko stał się stałym gościem w koszarach „jedenastki", jakoś się zakolegowaliśmy i zaczęliśmy mówić sobie po imieniu. W międzyczasie Ashige dostał się do Akademii i gdzieś pod koniec 1. roku miało miejsce pewne zdarzenie…

- No dobra Taku, szybko, zwięźle i w miarę mało kompromitująco proszę.

- Ashige wpadł do nas, oczywiście nieoficjalnie, i wybraliśmy się większą bandą do koszar 10. Oddziału. Nawiasem mówiąc, nie są tak rozrywkowi, jak o nich słyszałem od chłopaków z dłuższym stażem… no może poza Rangiku Matsumomo. Ale do nich mamy po sąsiedzku najbliżej…

- Streszczaj się.

- No więc, oblewano czyjś awans, nieważne. Miał wpaść kapitan Kyōraku, a więc liczyliśmy też na towarzystwo płci pięknej. Siedzieliśmy tyłem do drzwi, w sali wspólnej i nagle słyszymy kobiecy głos, roznoszący się na całe pomieszczenie, słodko wołający: „Shirō-chaaaaan !". Wszyscy, a przynajmniej siedzący przodem do drzwi, zamarli, a Shirō Ashige, jak to on, najpierw mówiący a potem myślący, na całe gardło: „Dla ciebie Shirō-sama, skarbie!". I zero reakcji tłumu, za to wszyscy na baczność. Ashige orientuje się, że coś jest nie tak i się odwraca. A przed nim stoi zdezorientowana porucznik Momo Hinamori, szukająca akurat kapitana Hitsugayi, do którego ma w zwyczaju zwracać się zdrobniale. Postała sekundę, odwróciła się na pięcie i zażenowana wyszła. A chłopaki zaczęli się tarzać po podłodze i płakać ze śmiechu. Czegoś takiego w życiu nie widziałem.

- Mnie nie było do śmiechu. Tydzień chodziłem jak struty, przekonany, że wywalą mnie na ryj z Akademii. Przez miesiąc nie pokazywałem się na mieście.

- A jak się już pokazał, to z każdego kąta, z każdej bramy i okna witały go okrzyki „Shirō-chan" i „Shirō-sama". Uspokoiło się po jakimś pół roku. A Ashige zdążył już szczerze znienawidzić swoje imię i teraz w zasadzie nikt ze znajomych już się do niego nie zwraca inaczej, niż po nazwisku.

Shigeko Soichi wciąż trzęsie się ze śmiechu, nawet Nelliel wygląda na rozbawioną, chociaż nadal patrzy na pozostałych trochę niepewnie. Taku dochodzi jednak do wniosku, że sparing na wydmach przyniósł więcej korzyści, niż początkowo zakładali.

XIII.

Słuchając Hayato, od czasu do czasu zerka na 16. oficera 5. Oddziału. Dobrze zna dźwięk jego głosu, rozpoznaje charakterystyczny gest, gdy przeczesuje ciemne włosy palcami, kiedy mruży oczy. Wszystko w nim jest znajome, ale nie jest to jej Shirō sprzed pół wieku. Nie jest też kimś zupełnie obcym, ale po prostu sobą, przystosowanym do innych warunków, w które rzuciło go przeznaczenie. Jej Shirō był bardziej zrównoważony i odpowiedzialny, czego ledwie przebłyski widzi u swojego 16. oficera. Zdecydowanie twardo stąpał po ziemi, ale w żadnym razie nie nazwałaby go pesymistą. A czas od czasu miewał zwariowane pomysły. I nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie chłopaka ze wspomnień (w podartych jeansach, fałszującego okropnie do płyt Beatlesów), trzymającego w ręku miecz, przedzierającego się przez ruiny miasta i walczącego na śmierć i życie. To dwie różne osoby i najwyższy czas przestać tęsknić za czymś, co odeszło. Zwłaszcza, że Shirō Ashige, Shinigami z Soul Society, instynktownie zostawił za sobą poprzednie życie, przekraczając Senkaimon. I stał się po tej stronie pełną, szczęśliwą osobą. A ona straciła pół wieku dla poszukiwania czegoś, co koniec końców uczyniło ją nieszczęśliwą. I może starać się zapamiętywać nazwiska oficerów i tworzyć naprędce powierzchowne więzy, ale na wyprostowanie jej całego życia po tej stronie potrzeba więcej, niż kilku godzin treningu w przyjacielskiej atmosferze. Ale to dobry początek.

* * *

*hikisaku (引き裂く, _rwij_)

** Kumade (熊田, _Łapy Niedźwiedzia_)


	5. Dawni towarzysze broni

I.

Obóz tętni życiem i żaden z czarno odzianych wojowników zdaje się nie zauważać, że na wiecznie bezchmurnym niebie pojawił się już księżyc. Ona sama od kilkudziesięciu godzin nie odróżnia dnia od nocy, bo za dużo jest do zrobienia, by tracić czas na sen. Za nieco ponad 3 dni może się dla nich wszystkich skończyć świat. Ona jednak czuje się teraz tak żywa, jak nigdy dotąd. Nie ma najmniejszej ochoty na umieranie, nie ma też zamiaru pozwolić umierać innym. Dlatego zostały jej jeszcze 3 dni i jedna noc, by doprowadzić swoje umiejętności do takiego stanu, by jej chęć przeciwstawienia się śmierci przestała być tylko gołosłowną deklaracją.

Przy namiocie dowództwa zgromadził się już spory tłum oficerów, zaczynają się pojawiać kapitanowie, w większości w towarzystwie swoich wice. Wygląda na to, że tym razem spotkanie odbędzie się w jeszcze bardziej poszerzonym gronie, więc zapewne dostaną jakieś szczegółowe rozkazy dla swoich oddziałów. Chce zostawić przy sobie jeszcze chwilę Shirō Ashige, by pośrednio umożliwić mu dostęp do danych ze sztabu, bo jest pewna, że będzie on bardziej wiedział co z nimi zrobić, niż większość wyższych od niego oficerów. Z drugiej strony nie chce się za bardzo rządzić, nieregulaminowo pomijając rangi w oddziale. Teraz żałuje, że od razu nie zrobiła z niego 10. oficera. Łapie się na tym, że nie jest względem niego obiektywna. Postanawia go jednak odesłać do koszar, ale słyszy głos swojego kapitana, który woła ją po nazwisku.

Shinji Hirako, stojący jakieś dziesięć kroków od niej, badawczo przygląda się swojej oficer i towarzyszącej jej obstawie. Prawdopodobnie dziwi go, że w ogóle widzi ją w towarzystwie innych ludzi. Znacząco podnosi brew, gdy jego wzrok zatrzymuje się na Nelliel, wyglądającej zdecydowanie inaczej, niż kilka godzin temu, gdy wychodziła z nią na wydmy. Kapitan uśmiecha się nieznacznie, a Shigeko zaczyna przeczuwać, że nie spodoba jej się to, co za chwilę od niego usłyszy.

- Zmiana planów. Jednak nie dołączysz do nas na spotkaniu. Pewnie zarwiemy pół nocy, a ciebie będę bardziej potrzebował gdzie indziej.

No pięknie. Czuje się, jakby oberwała klapkiem w twarz. Jej dowódca wyłącza ją z narady sztabu, a rano pewnie zaaranżuje jej przeniesienie gdzie indziej. Przeczuwa, że podjął taką decyzję przed chwilą, nie ma tylko pojęcia dlaczego. Chyba ma to związek z ich niedawnym treningiem, ale nadal nie widzi powodu, dla którego mogłaby być za to ukarana. Nie miała rozkazu zameldować się w IBiRS, a wyraźnie powiedziano, że całe Gotei ma być w stanie pełnej gotowości. Chyba przez to należy rozumieć doszkalanie. Jest lekko spanikowana, zwłaszcza, że Hirako zostawił ją na zewnątrz, a sam wszedł do namiotu. Ale nie dostała pozwolenia, by się odmeldować, więc musi tu czekać, choćby do rana. Nie czeka tak długo, po chwili kapitan wraca w towarzystwie Zastępczego, którego mina prawdopodobnie bardzo przypomina jej własną.

- Soichi, dostajesz zadanie specjalne. Jeśli chodzi o naradę sztabu, udzielam ci prawa łaski. Wystarczy, że jedno z nas będzie musiało tam ślęczeć do rana. Ty, jak widzę, odkryłaś ostatnio, że nauczanie jest twoim dotąd nieujawnionym talentem. Więc tym będziesz się zajmować dzisiejszej nocy, a jutro się zobaczy.

Mówiąc to, kapitan popycha w jej stronę lekko zagubionego Kurosakiego. Jeśli to miał być dowcip, jeszcze go nie zrozumiała.

- 9. oficerze. Wszystko, czego się dowiesz, a dotyczy Ichigo Kurosakiego, zachowaj dla siebie. Nie jest członkiem Gotei, więc teoretycznie Gotei nie powinno się interesować jego sprawami. Ale jest Shinigamim Daikō, który zdjął nam z głowy Aizena. Z tego względu nie możemy udawać, że pewne informacje nie będą miały, przynajmniej pośrednio, wpływu na nastrój w 13 Oddziałach. A sprawy mają się tak, że Kurosaki stracił swój Zanpakutō i dopóki czegoś z tym nie zrobi, bardzo dobrze byłoby, gdyby nauczył się jakiegoś przydatnego Hadō.

II.

Tak źle jeszcze nie było. Stara się od siebie odpychać tę myśl, ale ona wciąż powraca, a jego zaczyna od tego trafiać szlag. No, może było podobnie, gdy leżał na dachu, a przez miecz wbity w jego pierś przepływały do Kūgo Ginjō ostatnie ślady jego fullbringu, zostawiając go bezsilnym, z czarną pustką w duszy. To mniej więcej ten sam poziom. Znowu wszystko się schrzaniło. Ichigo ma kompletny chaos w głowie. Rozmowa z ojcem sprawiła, że wokół minionych zdarzeń narosło tylko niejasności. Chyba rzeczywiście może się jeszcze kilka godzin obejść bez szczegółowych odpowiedzi na resztę swoich pytań. Musi przetrawić to, czego już się dowiedział. Gdy schodzili na temat jego mamy i jej powiązań z Quincy, dołączył do nich Urahara. A za nim reszta kapitanów, w większości z niewyraźnymi minami. Ichigo pomyślał, że nie mogą sobie wybaczyć, że coś takiego im umknęło, zwłaszcza, że mieli Ichigo pod nosem przez dwa lata. Teraz na niego też patrzyli inaczej, po trosze rozumiał, dlaczego. Przebiegło mu przez myśl, że wreszcie Byakuya przystopuje z tytułowaniem go „tylko człowiekiem" i „chłopakiem", ale przypomniał sobie, że Kuchiki długo jeszcze do nikogo się nie odezwie.

Ichigo powiedział sam sobie, że nie musi znać wszystkich szczegółów, bo sam wybiera, kim chce być. Tak było zawsze, nawet zanim poznał Rukię Kuchiki, a jej Zanpakutō jednym pchnięciem odmienił jego świat. Dokonał niemożliwego przemierzając Sereitei, wychodząc żywym z kolejnych walk i ostatecznie ratując Rukię, a potem idąc za Inoue do Hueco Mundo. Sam dobrowolnie odrzucił moc Shinigami dla cienia szansy na pokonanie Aizena. Podjął decyzję, kim chce być, walcząc z Ginjō i zabierając z powrotem ze sobą Odznakę. W każdym przypadku mógł sobie odpuścić i zdecydować inaczej. Ale nie jest facetem, który sobie odpuszcza i jego życiem nie kieruje ani przypadek, ani przeznaczenie. Aizen kiedyś stwierdził, że to on miał kontrolę nad losem Ichigo od momentu jego narodzin. Tyle, że teraz Sōsuke leży zabetonowany gdzieś pod Sereitei i nie ma wpływu na niczyje przeznaczenie, nawet swoje własne.

Dlatego, o dziwo, sprawę domieszki błękitnej mocy w swoich żyłach zostawia na potem. Bardziej przybija go to, jak czuje się bezsilny w związku z utratą Zanpakutō. W chwili, gdy ten cholerny jasnowłosy Quincy złamał Tensę Zangetsu, Ichigo miał wrażenie, że i w nim coś pęka. Ale kiedy dowiedział się od Urahary i Akona, że ten stan może okazać się permanentny, chłopak poczuł się trwale okaleczonym. Nieważne, czego uczą wcześniejsze doświadczenia, on znajdzie sposób, by odzyskać Zangetsu. A zasadniczo zawsze dotrzymuje słowa.

Skoro wracamy do obietnic, to wisi ich nad nim kilka, a ciężar jednej z nich ostatnio staje się nie do zniesienia. Jest jeszcze jedna osoba, która mocno boleje nad złamaniem jego miecza i jest to niezwykle z siebie zadowolony, samozwańczy król Hueco Mundo. W końcu wisi Grimmjowowi rewanż. Dziś rano, wpadając na niego w namiocie dowództwa, chyba dziesiąty raz przeklinał się w duchu, że skubańca nie utłukł na tej samej pustyni prawie dwa lata temu. Cóż, był dwa lata młodszy i głupszy, a teraz musi panować nad sobą, żeby nie ukatrupić szczerzącego zęby sukinsyna gołymi rękami.

Nieliczni, w większości kapitanowie, znają prawdziwą przyczynę dobrego nastroju Arrancara. Tak się składa, że Grimmjow ma dobre powody, by zachowywać się tu jak gospodarz udzielający Shinigami gościny. Bo zanim ich tu zaprosił, odbył z Uraharą dłuższą rozmowę, odrobinę stresującą dla byłego kapitana, biorąc pod uwagę ostrze przytknięte do jego szyi w jej trakcie. Niemniej obaj ustalili, że także w interesie Hueco Mundo będzie chwilowe zawieszenie broni, a nawet porozumienie z Soul Society. Po czym były 6. Espada, aktualnie niepodzielny władca tutejszych pustkowi, zrobił porządek z tym, co zostało z ekspedycji Vandenreich, sprawnie wykorzystując Arrancarów, do niedawna jeszcze pod dowództwem Tier Harribel. Gdy Ichigo pojawił się tu po zakończeniu spraw w Sereitei, było już po zabawie. Tyle, jeśli chodzi o czyny wojenne Zastępczego w Hueco Mundo, o których od wczoraj urosły już legendy, szeptane z ucha do ucha przez członków Gotei. No, a czekającego na niego z uwolnionym mieczem Grimmjowa, spotkał niespodziewany zawód, gdy się zorientował, że Kurosaki nie dzierży swojego Zanpakutō.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobi po odzyskaniu miecza, będzie usadzenie tego popaprańca. Ale teraz nie może przestać myśleć o Renjim i Rukii, zwłaszcza o niej, których nieprzytomne twarze ledwie widział spod bandaży. Byakuya Kuchiki, regenerowany dzięki technologii Instytutu, na tę chwilę ledwo przypomina żywą istotę. Niewiele lepiej jest z Kenpachim. Dziadek Yama dał się zabić, połowa kapitanów straciła Bankaie. A on nic nie może z tym zrobić i to go dobija. Bez Zangetsu nie jest w stanie nikogo ochronić. Do cholery… nie może się nawet bronić! Jest w podłym nastroju. Tak naprawdę od wczoraj nachodzi go myśl, mocno niepokojąca, by zadać komuś bolesną śmierć. Dlatego cieszy się, że nie uczestnicząc w naradzie może się trzymać z dala od niebieskowłosego Arrancara.

III.

Jego sytuacja w Gotei 13 zawsze była niejasna. Najpierw był Ryoka, chodzącym dowodem zbrodni Rukii Kuchiki z 13. Oddziału. Potem walczył u boku Shinigami. Wszechkapitan nigdy nie wydawał mu bezpośrednich rozkazów, a po zapieczętowaniu Aizena i utracie mocy Shinigami przestali – przynajmniej oficjalnie – nim się interesować. Z tego, co wykrzyczał mu w twarz Ginjō w czasie ich pojedynku wywnioskował, że jeszcze niedawno jego nazwisko było w Soul Society zapisane na liście do odstrzału, tuż pod nazwiskiem pierwszego Shinigami Daikō. Jednak zamiast wysłać go do piachu, Gotei podzieliło się z nim mocą. Parafrazując wszechkapitana Yamamoto, jego pojawienie się dużo namieszało w Soul Society i skorygowało skostniałe poglądy na wiele spraw.

A teraz jest Shinigami bez Zanpakutō, bez przydziału do jakiejkolwiek dywizji, z zerową znajomością Kidō, mogącym sięgnąć w razie spotkania z wrogiem do swojego niezłego Shunpo, po to tylko, by wiać, gdzie go nogi poniosą. Chwilowo trafia pod skrzydła 5. Oddziału, ale po minie 9. oficer z niepokojąco zielonymi oczami wie, że jego osoba nie będzie dla nich żadnym wsparciem, a raczej sam będzie potrzebował z ich strony ochrony. Sytuacja nie do pozazdroszczenia. Do tego nie ma za plecami, jak dotychczas, ani Rukii, ani Renjiego, odrzucił też, może nawet zbyt stanowczo, pomoc Inoue i Chada, nic im nie wyjaśniając i odsyłając w niewiedzy do Karakury. Nawet myśl o ewentualnym byciu niańczonym przez Ishidę jakoś go teraz nie bawi. Tak czy inaczej, nie pozwoli, by przyjaciele nadstawiali za niego tyłki. Ma kogo i co chronić. Musi jak najszybciej wymyślić, jak poskładać swój miecz, a w międzyczasie może nauczy się jakiegoś ataku czy wiązania przy pomocy demonicznej magii.

IV.

Ichigo Kurosaki jest w tym do kitu. Jakby jego naturalne moce więziła jakaś wewnętrzna blokada. Po godzinach ćwiczeń chłopak jest w stanie co najwyżej użyć Shō, Hadō 1. poziomu, ale tym nikomu nie zrobi krzywdy. Większy potencjał widziała u sceptycznego, opornego Hayato, większe nadzieje wiąże z niedouczonym i niezdyscyplinowanym Shirō. Shigeko milczy i uparcie skupia się na poprawieniu kosmyka, który uwolnił się spomiędzy zebranych z tyłu włosów. Nie ma pojęcia, jak delikatnie przekazać taką informację Shinigami, który pokonał Aizena Sōsuke. Chłopak ją w tym wyręcza.

- Nie oszczędzaj mnie. Jestem skończonym beztalenciem.

- Ehm… Nie zrobię z ciebie eksperta Kidō w jedną noc. Poza tym nie mam zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia w nauczaniu. Może po prostu nie umiem cię właściwie pokierować.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że jestem do kitu. I nie jesteś taką kiepską nauczycielką, Rukia 5 godzin rozrysowywałaby mi to na króliczkach. A ja przez ten czas nauczyłem się chociaż jednej inkantacji.

- Uwierz mi, nie jesteś jedynym przypadkiem, który do mnie trafił i sprawiał wrażenie beznadziejnego.

- Słyszę, że chyba o mnie mowa. Mogę dołączyć? Właściwie to dostałem taki rozkaz od kapitana Hirako, kiedy wyszedł z narady rozprostować nogi. Chyba nie skończą do rana.

Z mroku wyłania się Shirō z kataną w dłoni. Pewnie przysłuchiwał się im już chwilę. Może nawet dobrze się składa. Kurosakiego powinno podnieść na duchu to, że w Gotei są oficerowie, szkoleni w Kidō latami, którzy są w tym od niego niewiele lepsi. A Zastępczy powiedział jej na wstępie, że najszybciej uczy się na własnej skórze. I tak jest na przegranej pozycji, więc Shigeko decyduje, że on zacznie i każe mu zaatakować 16. oficera Ashige.

Kurosaki jest lekko zagubiony, ale gdyby mógł ciskać w przeciwnika determinacją, to Shirō rozsmarowałby się na pobliskich filarach. Bo jeśli chodzi o Kidō, to Zastępczy wymusza jedynie na Ashige uwolnienie jego miecza, by zasłonić się przed Shō. W końcu Shirō uczył się tylko niskopoziomowego Hadō, a jego Bakudō jest na poziomie godnym pożałowania. Więc przechodzi w Shikai i robi dokładnie to, czym kilka godzin temu skompromitował Hayato. Jakby czytał myśli przeciwnika i się do niego dopasowywał, zbliża się do Kurosakiego, gotowy przyłożyć mu ostrze do szyi. Ale także Ichigo znika jej na chwile z oczu, po czym pojawia się za plecami Shirō i chwyta jego miecz, który oficer „piątki" nadal trzyma uniesiony. Ale tym razem Zanpakutō, które właściciel wciąż dzierży za rękojeść, wędruje do szyi Shirō, a Kurosaki stoi za nim i trzyma miecz jedną ręką, tuż nad dłońmi przeciwnika, utrzymując ostrze w bezpiecznej odległości od skóry Ashige. Shigeko stoi jak wryta, jej oficera też zamurowało.

- Widać Shunpo przydaje się nie tylko do ewakuacji. Przywróciło mi to trochę godności.

Kurosaki wreszcie sprawia wrażenie odrobinę usatysfakcjonowanego. Ale to jego Shunpo… Poziom co najmniej kapitański, może nawet kilku z nich przewyższający. I chociaż nie miał w rękach Zanpakutō, Shigeko od razu wie, że ten chłopak urodził się, by walczyć z mieczem w dłoni i to może być jedna z przyczyn, dla których tak opornie idzie mu z demoniczną magią.

Shirō wraca do siebie, ale zamiast komplementować lub zwymyślać niedawnego przeciwnika zwraca się do niej.

- No dobra. A teraz powiedz mi, Shigeko Soichi, po jaką cholerę zmarnowałaś z nim ostatnie 5 godzin na naukę jednego kiepskiego Hadō? Sugeruję przespacerować się do IBiRS i zmienić uzbrojenie na jakiś łuk i strzały.

Oboje z Kurosakim patrzą na niego, jak na nieszkodliwego wariata. A on przestaje ukrywać, że zaczyna być coraz bardziej wkurzony.

- Kurosaki walnął we mnie zaklęciem, które co najwyżej posłałoby mnie metr do tyłu, nawet nie osmalając ubrania. Mogłem nie ruszać się z miejsca. Zareagowałem odruchowo, a raczej zareagował mój miecz, bo pod tym słabym atakiem wyczuł pokłady energii, którą zakwalifikował jako wrogą. Za pierwszym razem, gdy się z nią zetknąłem, z posługującego się tą mocą kolesia została mokra plama. Ale za drugim razem byłem tak wytrącony z równowagi, że sam otarłem się o poważne kalectwo, a teraz kompletnie nie wiem co myśleć. Kurosaki, nie zrozum mnie źle, otrzymałem rozkaz trzymać język za zębami, ale bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego właśnie walnąłeś mnie błękitną mocą Quincy?

V.

Cóż… Rano nic nie zapowiadało, że to będzie dzień wielkich niespodzianek. Z drugiej strony powinna zaakceptować, że będzie robiło się coraz dziwniej, skoro stacjonują w Hueco Mundo, obok niej stoi nieświadomie miłość jej poprzedniego życia, a ona uczy Zastępczego Shinigami. Po minie Kurosakiego widzi, że Shirō się nie pomylił. A skoro rozpoznał błękitną aurę Ichigo, to zapewne wcześniej widział ją też w Hadō, którym go prawie zabiła. Nie ma już powodu, by przed nimi zachowywać tajemnicę.

- Ashige ma rację. Ale widząc, co potrafisz robić z mieczem, Ichigo, chyba poprosimy Akona, by wygrzebał ze zbiorów kapitana Mayuriego jakiś Seele Schneider. Spokojnie, są znacznie starsze niż myślisz, Mayuri zapewne od lat ma kilka w kolekcji. Według zapisków mojego ojca, Seele Schneider znajdował się, obok Krzyża Quincy, w ekwipunku statystycznego średniowiecznego Niszczyciela.

Teraz na nią patrzą jak wryci. Więc siada na piasku i zaczyna streszczać, co wie o Niszczycielach oraz skąd nadal posiada tę wiedzę. Masa suchych informacji o znaczeniu strategicznym. Obserwuje kątem oka swojego oficera i widzi, że rewelacje o jej błękitnych korzeniach dotykają go głęboko, ale nie okazuje, by zmieniły jego nastawienie do niej. Kiedy kończy, sama dowiaduje się, że Kurosaki jakieś pół godziny po niej, w dniu inwazji, usłyszał od lidera Vandenreich o swoim dziedzictwie Quincy, chociaż nie widzi, by przebudzona moc w jakikolwiek sposób na niego wpływała. Nie potrafi w żaden sposób jej przywołać czy użyć, nie był nawet świadom, że inni mogą ją w nim wyczuć. Po prostu, gdy miecz tego Juhabacha prawie go uśmiercił, coś co tamten nazwał Blut uratowało mu życie. I tyle. Kurosaki posiada jako taką, ogólną wiedzę o uzbrojeniu Quincych, więc wie przynajmniej, o czym ona do niego mówi. Shigeko wywnioskowuje, że pewnie dowiedział się o tym wszystkim od tego chłopaka Quincy, który wdarł się z nim do Sereitei 2 lata temu, by ratować Kuchiki. Teraz nie widziała go obok rudowłosej dziewczyny z maślanymi oczami i wielkiego bruneta.

Shigeko Soichi podnosi się z piasku i odwraca w stronę obozu, gotowa od ręki odwiedzić namiot IBiRS. Ale coś jej nie pasuje w ogólnym krajobrazie. Na przykład to, że w miejscu, gdzie w oddali powinna widzieć, wyłaniające się już z rozpraszających się ciemności, tymczasowe konstrukcje i rzesze wojowników w czarnych mundurach, widzi pustą przestrzeń.

Po 3 sekundach wpada jej do głowy, co się stało. Iluzja. Obóz staraniem 12. Oddziału, z wykorzystaniem siły duchowej na poziomie kapitańskim, może stać się nieuchwytny dla niepożądanych oczu na kilkanaście minut. Taki wariant przewidziano w planie awaryjnym, na wypadek wykrycia w Hueco Mundo wroga, by Gotei sprawnie, w niewiele ponad kwadrans, przegrupowało się do lokalizacji znanej tylko kapitanom. Nie mogą sobie pozwolić na walkę z zaskoczenia, na straconej pozycji, a ich plan taktyczny do realizacji potrzebuje jeszcze 3 dni i wyleczenia z ran sporej części Shinigami. Zaraz. Jeśli na obóz nałożono iluzję, to za chwilę ruszy ewakuacja. Ona jest odpowiedzialna za 5. Oddział, sztab prawdopodobnie został zaskoczony wiadomością w czasie zebrania, więc nie może liczyć tylko na kapitana Hirako. Musi być w obozie w mgnieniu oka. Nawet nie wie, kiedy zaczyna biec, nic nie mówi, ale słyszy obok siebie szybkie kroki obydwu młodych mężczyzn, więc oni też w lot zorientowali się w sytuacji. Biegnie najszybciej w życiu, a jej stopy ledwo muskają nie rozgrzany jeszcze słońcem piasek.

W połowie drogi dostrzega przed sobą Piekielnego Motyla. Nie zwalniając wyciąga dłoń, a Motyl siada na jej palcu. W momencie jego zetknięcia się z skórą dziewczyny do głowy Shigeko dociera wyraźny komunikat. „Vandenreich pojawili się w Ludzkim Świecie. Nie wykryto ich obecności w Hueco Mundo i nałożenie iluzji jest tylko środkiem prewencyjnym. Nie zarządza się ewakuacji." Wie, że za chwilę dostanie drugi komunikat. Standardowo, poprzedni został rozesłany do wszystkich wyższych oficerów, kolejny zaś zawiera szczegółowe wytyczne dla poszczególnych oddziałów. „Oddziały 5. i 6., w pełnym składzie, mają rozkaz udać się do Karakury, współrzędne przejścia przekaże IBiRS. Garganta zostanie otwarta poza obozem, przy południowo-wschodnim krańcu za 4 minuty." Cały przekaz trwa mniej niż sekundę.

Ma zamiar powtórzyć to biegnącym przy jej boku chłopakom. W sumie Kurosaki tymczasowo trafił do „piątki". Czuje podświadomie, że Zastępczy nie odpuści sobie podróży do Karakury. Jednak Motyl sam zrywa się do lotu i przenosi się na dłoń Ichigo. Jego twarz momentalnie nabiera agresywności. Shirō z kolei o nic nie pyta, po prostu biegnie, a ona wie, że nawet bez słowa wyjaśnienia, zawsze będzie mogła liczyć na swojego 16. oficera.

VI.

Shirō nie jest pewien, co dokładnie się dzieje, ale jak każdy oficer wie o planie awaryjnym. Więc jest przekonany, że się ewakuują, dopóki nie słyszy od mijanych Shinigami jednego słowa. Karakura. Dobiegają do południowo-wschodniej części obozu, gdzie z kapitanem Hirako czeka na baczność reszta oddziału, wśród nich spanikowani niedawni rekruci. Wygląda na to, że dołączą do nich Yoruichi i Urahara, zapewne by zabrać coś z jego Sklepu. Za to Kurosaki się od nich odłącza. Shirō wie, że nie ma szansy, żeby etatowy obrońca Karakury odpuścił sobie wyprawę. Ciekawi go, po co chce wstąpić do namiotu IBiRS, który widać z miejsca, gdzie za niecałe 2 minuty otworzy się dla nich Garganta. Obok siedziby 12. Oddziału rozbił szpital polowy 4. Oddział. Shirō odlicza uciekające sekundy, obserwując wejścia do namiotów. Jeszcze 58, 57, 56... Z IBiRS wybiega Zastępczy. Ze złamanym mieczem w ręku. A tuż za nim, z namiotu obok, Shinigami z opaską wicekapitana na ramieniu, w pośpiechu zrywający z głowy bandaże i jednocześnie mocno krzywiący przy tym twarz. 41, 40, 39…

- Uff… No to idziemy. Co do jasnej… Ledwo trzymasz się na nogach, wczoraj bardziej przypominałeś trupa. Renji, to nie jest dobry…

- Stul pysk. Nie puszczę oddziału bez dowódcy, za kogo ty mnie masz. Nie pokazałbym się na oczy kapitanowi Kuchiki. Jestem wicekapitanem Gotei 13 nie po to, żeby paradować z upierdliwymi insygniami na ramieniu.

- Hmm… Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, tymczasowo ja decyduję, kto w 6. Oddziale jest w stanie fizycznym umożliwiającym walkę. Skoro się upierasz… Tylko nie waż się nawet próbować uwalniać Bankai, bo w twoim stanie na próbach się skończy. Nie musimy podsyłać wrogom dodatkowych danych o naszych mocach. Zrób to, a nie będziesz miał okazji stawać przed kapitanem Kuchiki. Sam cię odeślę w wielką pustkę za głupotę, która może być zaraźliwa dla reszty oddziału. Zakaz korzystania z pełnego uwolnienia obowiązuje wszystkich, chociaż może ty, Hirako, powtórz to mojemu synowi. Ostatnio wybił mi zęba zanim otworzyłem usta, a nie mogę pozwolić, by na oczach Gotei okładał kapitana.

Mówi to tonem niedopuszczającym sprzeciwu i jednocześnie lekko gawędziarskim. Kolejny osobnik z pokręconą osobowością, myśli Shirō. Ichigo wygląda na wyraźnie zaskoczonego objęciem przez jego ojca 6. Oddziału. Chociaż nie tak zaskoczonego, jak wicekapitan „szóstki". W sumie obydwaj opuścili dziś naradę, dotyczącą nowej organizacji Gotei. Kapitan Hirako nie reaguje. Patrzy za to wymownie na rękę, w której Ichigo trzyma złamanego Tensę Zangetsu. Nie tylko on jeden. Porucznik Abarai wpatruje się w miecz i po chwili jakby doznaje olśnienia. Wypowiada tylko imię i nazwisko, a Kurosaki potwierdzająco kiwa głową.

- Orihime Inoue.

Garganta się otwiera i członkowie dwóch oddziałów wchodzą w ciemną otchłań, prowadzeni przez kapitanów, obecnych i byłych. On zanurza się w czarną pustkę tuż przed Kurosakim i Abaraiem, którzy zamykają pochód. Cóż, to będzie jego pierwsza misja, powinien się wyciszyć i myśleć, jak efektywnie wykorzystać swój Zanpakutō. Ale zamiast tego, jak ma w zwyczaju chłonie i porządkuje zdobyte informacje. Daje się ponieść ekscytacji.

Jest oficerem w 5. Oddziale, o czym bał się marzyć kilka dni temu. Bierze udział w specjalnej misji. Za chwilę będzie walczył ramię w ramię z Zastępczym, obok Abaraia Renjiego, jednego z niewielu Shinigami, których darzył zbyt dużym szacunkiem, by pić z nim czy grać przy jednym stole w kości. Służy pod kapitanem Shinjim Hirako, od 2 dni także jego osobistym bogiem. Jest z nim Shigeko Soichi, którą zaczyna mocniej rozumieć i czuć z nią dziwne do wyjaśnienia pokrewieństwo dusz. O drugim kapitanie, aktualnie dowódcy „szóstki", nie wie nic, poza tym, że jest bardzo pewny siebie, co nie zawsze idzie w parze z realnymi przymiotami, ale haori nie dostaje się za ładne oczy. Jest też ojcem Zastępczego i umie panować nad ludźmi jak rasowy taichō. Dalej stoi 12 oferm, którym uratował życie, by teraz mogli chronić nieświadome niebezpieczeństwa dusze w Świecie Ludzi. W takich chwilach Shirō Ashige dziękuje w duchu niebiosom, że zdecydowały dać mu dostateczną moc, by mógł władać Zanpakutō i walczyć jako Shinigami z potworami z ludzkich koszmarów.

VII.

Droga przez Gargantę wlecze się niemiłosiernie. Shigeko miała podobne odczucia w związku z przechodzeniem przez Dangai. Czas płynie tu nieprzyjemnie inaczej i nawet jeśli po wyjściu nie czuje się jego upływu tak, jak będąc jeszcze w Świecie Przepaści czy w tej czarnej pustce, to i tak jakoś to wpływa na każdego. Dlatego Shinigami nie korzystają z Senkaimonu, o ile okoliczności tego nie wymagają, a przeniesienie do placówki w Świecie Ludzi, uchodzi zazwyczaj za zdegradowanie problematycznych osobników pod przykrywką „koniecznego zdobywania doświadczenia". Inni też są wyraźnie zniecierpliwieni. Grobową ciszę przerywa świeżo upieczony kapitan 6. Oddziału, który wyraźnie stara się rozluźnić atmosferę.

- Dajcie spokój… Po oddziale Byakuyi Kuchiki mogłem się spodziewać ponuractwa, ale dajcie kapitanowi Shibie tydzień, a wyjmie wam kije z tyłków. Za to kiedyś „piątka" uchodziła za jeden z bardziej rozrywkowych oddziałów. Pamiętasz Hirako swoje zamiłowanie do jazzu? O ile się nie mylę twój porucznik miał inne gusta muzyczne.

- Taa… Po tym powinienem uzyskać pewność, że coś z nim nie tak. Ciekawe, czy stary Yama-jii podzieliłby moje obawy, poparte takimi niepodważalnymi dowodami. Myślisz, „kapitanie Shiba"?

- Centrala z miejsca posłałaby cię na spotkanie Sōkyoku. Tak mi podpowiadają doświadczenia moje, Urahary, Yoruichi, Tessaia... No, i nie dorobiłbyś się tej gustownej maski. A nie. Zapomniałem. Przecież ciebie i resztę ekipy ratunkowej zaoczny wyrok Centrali posłał na spotkanie Sōkyoku.

Yyy. Shigeko nie wie, jak się ma zachowywać. Tylne szeregi pewnie nie słyszą nic z tej wymiany myśli, ale ona i z 10 innych postronnych osób chce, czy nie chce, słyszy luźną pogadankę kapitanów na tematy jak najmniej błahe. Kapitanowie też ludzie, widocznie potrzebują, jak każdy, odrobiny rozluźnienia w tym napiętym czasie. Więc stroją sobie żarty z Aizena, władz Soul Society i świętej pamięci wszechkapitana Yamamoto. Do rozmowy włącza się Urahara, pojednawczym tonem próbując zmienić temat.

- Zrobiłeś się strasznie zrzędliwy, Kurosaki. Czy teraz wolisz - Shiba? Nie wszystko było w Gotei takie złe. A zwyczaj wydawania oficjalnych kolacji z okazji promowania na kapitana? Swojej w ogóle nie pamiętam. Wspaniała tradycja, obecnie w zaniku.

- Tak, Urahara. Coś mi mówi, że zanikła po wymianie stołka w 6. Oddziale. Dobra, dobra, już odpuszczam. Ale fakt, najlepiej wspominam ucztę w rezydencji Shihōin, po awansie Yoruichi. Mistrzynią ceremonii parzenia herbaty była chyba twoja młodsza siostra, prawda Yoruichi? Jak jej było na imię… Sayako? Midori? Może Bakura?

- Nie, chociaż Bakura też ładnie. Miyorō. Znamy się od stuleci, Yoruichi, a ty nigdy nie chciałaś mi jej oficjalnie przedstawić.

- Kisuke, nie bierz tego do siebie, ale poznanie ciebie mogłoby być najgorszą rzeczą w jej życiu. Bogowie strzeżcie, jeszcze byście się pobrali, bo była w takim wieku, że rzuciłaby się na pierwszego lepszego, który nosił spodnie. Skończyłoby się katastrofą i prawdopodobnie byłabym zobowiązana cię zabić. A tak ona mogła wieść szczęśliwe i spokojne życie w Sereitei, a my nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

Dalszej wymiany zakamuflowanych uszczypliwości Shigeko nie słyszy, bo skupia całą uwagę na swoim mieczu. Oczywiście nie uwalnia go tutaj, ale zawsze czuła się pewniej, kiedy nawiązywała z nim łączność przed walką. A teraz wsparcie ze strony Zanpakutō bardzo jej się przyda, bo nie wie, co czeka ich po drugiej stronie Garganty.

VIII.

Zanim kilkudziesięciu Shinigami opuszcza Gargantę, każdy dostaje konkretny przydział i wyraźne wytyczne na temat celu misji. Przede wszystkim mają za zadanie wybić do nogi wszystkich Soldat, zbierając wcześniej tyle informacji, ile tylko się da. Otrzymali z IBiRS potwierdzone dane na temat ogromnej ilości Hollowów, które zniknęły z radarów w materialnym świecie. Ale Vandenreich zaatakowało także ludzi. Tym razem ci popaprańcy przegięli.

Shirō trafia do jednej z 3 grup, na które podzielono jego oddział. Pierwszą dowodzi kapitan. Drugą, do której należy on i Kurosaki, kieruje Shigeko Soichi. Trzecia grupa, złożona w większości z nowicjuszy pod dowództwem 11. oficera, zostaje w odwodzie. Zadaniem ludzi Soichi jest jak najszybsze zlokalizowanie i dotarcie do Orihime Inoue. Przez chwilę wydaje mu się to głupie, ale przypomina sobie, że to o niej w Gargancie mówił porucznik Abarai. Shirō wie co nieco o jej zdolnościach i od razu zdaje sobie sprawę, jak potężną bronią mogłaby się stać. Pamięta, że w czasie wojny z Aizenem, wszechkapitan wysłał za nią i grupą Kurosakiego poruczników i 4 kapitanów.

Garganta otwiera się w okolicach parku miejskiego, skąd natychmiast przemieszczają się do wieżowców, gdzie mieszka dziewczyna. Tyle, że sam nie jest w stanie wyczuć żadnej mocy duchowej na tyle silnej, by móc przypisać ją Inoue. Po zmarszczonych brwiach Kurosakiego widzi, że on też nie wyczuwa rudowłosej. Za to jakieś 2 kilometry w stronę, z której przybyli, w okolicy parku, pojawiają się silne wyładowania mocy. Bez słowa cała grupa, podążając za dowódcą, udaje się w tamtym kierunku.

Na wybrukowanym placyku, na lewo od fontanny, widzą kilkunastu biało odzianych żołnierzy. Walczą z kimś, ale Shirō, z powodu odległości i ciągłego ruchu postaci na dole, nie jest w stanie ustalić, kogo obrali ze cel. Może się tego tylko domyślać. Tuż obok ma Kurosakiego, z którego aż kipi wściekłość, zwłaszcza, że jest tu bardziej dla towarzystwa, niż po to, by ich realnie wesprzeć. Jego jedyną bronią jest złamany Zanpakutō. Ashige trochę mu współczuje. Nagle koło nich przelatuje wiązka silnego Hadō i uderza w mały tłum przy fontannie. Shirō wie, że to sygnał od Soichi do przywołania Shikai i włączenia się do walki. Shirō, wciąż przemieszczając się bliżej wroga, wyciąga z pochwy swój Zanpakutō, unosi przed siebie mocno chwytając rękojeść, lewą ręką dotyka ostrza i woła po imieniu.

- Tobikomi, Fujinhikō.

Prawie jednocześnie, za swoimi plecami słyszy głos Shigeko Soichi.

- Kega*, Saisho no Kiri**.

Odwraca się do 9. oficer i obserwuje, jak jej katana się zmienia, przybierając kształt, jakiego nie widział u żadnego miecza. Nie jest pewien, czy to jeszcze jest miecz. Broń, którą trzyma Soichi, nie ma w ogóle tsuby, a nawet rękojeści. Dziewczyna trzyma w ręku nagie ostrze, a Shirō ma wrażenie, że metal wibruje, jakby wciąż zmieniał swoją postać, dopasowując się do myśli właścicielki. Trwa to ułamek sekundy. Po chwili rzeczywiście przestaje być po prostu kawałkiem idealnie wykutego żelaza i staje się kataną z ząbkowanym ostrzem. Shirō śmieje się w duchu ze swoich przywidzeń, to pewnie przez adrenalinę. Soichi wymija go, wyłamuje się przed szereg podkomendnych i atakuje pierwszego z brzegu, zdaje się, że Stern Rittera, skracając go o głowę ząbkowaną klingą. Shirō rzuca się za nią, bo wie, że dziewczyna nie zdąży podnieść długiego miecza, wykonać półobrotu i ciąć od dołu drugiego napastnika, który właśnie stanął za jej plecami. Chłopak korzysta ze zdolności Fujinhikō, by wybrać odpowiednie miejsce na wciśnięcie się między Quincy a Shigeko, by zablokować cios. Ale kiedy doskakuje do dwójki, jego przełożona wyciąga już z rany w podbrzuszu biało odzianego mężczyzny długi sztylet, a tamten, śmiertelnie ranny, upada na bruk.

Shirō patrzy zaskoczony na jej prawą dłoń, teraz dzierżącą poręczniejszą i krótszą broń. Kontury sztyletu zacierają się i po chwili znów jest kataną, ale o idealnie gładkim ostrzu. Dziewczyna rzuca mu rozbawione spojrzenie i uderza na następnego przeciwnika. Ashige słyszy jej śmiech, który zaczyna się echem odbijać od pobliskich drzew. Obserwuje ją, a ona porusza się tak zwinnie i lekko, że nawet jeden kosmyk nie wysuwa się z jej wysoko upiętych, czarnych włosów. Nie może oderwać od niej wzroku, jej cięcia są idealne, kroki dobrze odmierzone, ruchy doskonale dopasowane. Jakby, pomimo fizycznego rozdzielenia, była jednością ze swoim Zanpakutō. Nie porusza się z zawrotną prędkością, jaką widział u Kurosakiego, ale nie jest jej to potrzebne, bo ofiary, których w tym ścisku pełno, same kierują się pod jej klingę. Po prostu jest wspaniała na tym zbryzganym krwią placyku przy fontannie, tańcząc z żelazem w ręku i mordując w ciemności ogłupiałych Soldat. A ostrze, jakby czytało jej myśli, ponownie zagłębia się w miękkie ciało anonimowego wroga, po czym kieruje się ku kolejnemu Quincy, znów przeobrażając się zgodnie z wolą swojej pani.

IX.

Patrzy jak zahipnotyzowany na Shigeko Soichi i jeszcze dotkliwiej czuje stratę Tensy Zangetsu. Robi mu się głupio, że jeszcze parę minut temu, z całej grupy to o nią najbardziej się niepokoił. W ogóle nie rozumie, po co jej Kidō, skoro potrafi robić ze swoim mieczem takie rzeczy. A on tylko może stać i patrzeć, powoli pogrążając się w rozpaczy, że jeśli sprawy nie pójdą po jego myśli, będzie się tak czuł do końca życia.

Shinigami z „piątki" robią zaskakująco szybko, bez strat własnych, porządek z kilkunastoma przeciwnikami, z których może 3 trzyma się jeszcze na nogach. Nie byli wcale tak silni, jak się obawiano, no i nie spodziewali się natknąć w Karakurze na opór. To małe zwycięstwo bardzo dobrze wpłynie na morale, bo Ichigo już teraz widzi, jak podbudowało stojących dookoła. Cieszy się z nimi, ale pamięta, że są tu w innym celu.

W głębi alejki, przysłoniętej cieniem rzucanym przez fontannę, ktoś nadal walczy. I na pewno nie jest to nikt ze świeżo przybyłych. Zawsze był kiepski w badaniu mocy duchowej, dodatkowo jego wewnętrzne zmysły stępiła utrata Zangetsu, a przy wszystkich śladach Kidō i odblaskach mocy Quincy, nie jest w stanie ustalić, kto znajduję się za fontanną. Po chwili słyszy odgłos ciała upadającego na ziemię, poprzedzony rozbłyskiem błękitnej energii, któremu towarzyszy głośne przekleństwo.

- O żesz ty, skurwysynu.

Ichigo dębieje. Zna bardzo dobrze ten głos, chociaż nie słyszał, by jego właściciel kiedykolwiek wyrażał tak dobitnie i emocjonalnie swoje spostrzeżenia. No i jest to głos osoby, z którą, jak z nikim innym oprócz ojca, od 2 dni bardzo chciał porozmawiać, jednocześnie bojąc się tego spotkania. Ichigo wysuwa się do przodu, głębiej wchodząc w alejkę i powstrzymując dłonią resztę grupy. A tam widzi ciemnowłosego, wysokiego chłopaka w okularach, z mocno krwawiącą raną na lewym ramieniu, ściskającego w dłoni Seele Schneider i zasłaniającego sobą ludzki kształt leżący kilka kroków za nim, który jest prawdopodobnie nieprzytomną Orihime Inoue.

- Wielkie dzięki, Kurosaki. Podobno powiedziałeś jednemu z tych ścierw, że jestem niedoszkolony i słaby, stąd wysłali oddział żółtodziobów. Powinienem pewnie czuć się urażony, ale są inne sprawy, za które ty powinieneś oberwać w twarz.

Ichigo spokojnie czeka, aż Uryū Ishida się do niego zbliży, ponownie podnosząc uspokajająco rękę w stronę Shinigami, by nie interweniowali. Quincy, który ledwo trzyma się na nogach z powodu upływy krwi, podchodzi do niego i wymierza mu mocnego sierpowego, prawie tracąc przy tym równowagę. Ichigo jest na to przygotowany i nie ma zamiaru się bronić. Zasłużył sobie, pewnie na wiele sposobów, ale obaj wiedzą, że głównym powodem wzburzenia Ishidy jest leżąca na trawie dziewczyna.

X.

- Kurosaki, ty skończony kretynie… Jak mogłeś ją w takich okolicznościach odesłać? Ją! Chad potrafi o siebie zadbać, nie chciałeś gadać ze mną, w porządku. Ale nie możesz sobie tak z nią pogrywać, nawet ty powinieneś się domyślić. Zdecyduj coś. Kiedy tylko mi powiedziała o twoim Zanpakutō, wiedziałem, że za nią przyleziesz, tylko po to, by skorzystać z jej mocy. Chociaż i tak jestem zdziwiony, że nie załapałeś tego dopiero po miesiącu. Ty niedomyślny…

Shigeko patrzy na całą scenę zdezorientowana. Przed chwilą ten Quincy przywalił na oczach jej oddziału Zastępczemu Shinigami. Chyba powinna jakoś zareagować, ale Kurosaki wyraźnie sobie nie życzy, by ktokolwiek się wtrącał. Mieli za zadanie znalezienie Inoue i ją znaleźli, więc może przymknąć oko na prywatne sprawy Kurosakiego. Zwłaszcza, że naprawdę nie wie, co innego mogłaby w tej sytuacji zrobić. Omija czarnowłosego chłopaka, wciąż w pasji wyrzucającego z siebie słowa, szerokim łukiem i upewnia się, czy dziewczyna nie jest ranna, a przede wszystkim, czy w ogóle oddycha. Soichi pochyla się nad Inoue i stwierdza, że tamta zdecydowanie ma czym oddychać. Właściwie, to zawartość jej opiętego sweterka z powodzeniem wypełniłaby ze trzy mniejsze, w rozmiarze Soichi. Raczej nie polubi tego dziewczęcia. Inoue chyba zaczyna odzyskiwać przytomność. Widząc to, Quincy przestaje wrzeszczeć na Zastępczego. Rudowłosa wraca do rzeczywistości, trzepocze długimi rzęsami i przybiera minę, jakby to ona była winna całemu złu tego świata. Patrzy swoimi maślanymi oczami na Ichigo. Shigeko stwierdza w duchu, że z tą panną jest zdecydowanie coś nie tak.

- Kurosaki- kun… Przepraszam.

Taaak. Ta dziewczyna jest zwyczajnie szurnięta.

- Inoue. To ja przepraszam. Powinienem ci wyjaśnić… Jestem pieprzonym egoistą.

- Kuro..sa… Ichigo, wiem, jaki jesteś i daleko ci do egoisty. Po prostu nie jestem twoim światem, tak jak ty jesteś moim. Nie masz za co przepraszać. Daj mi swój miecz.

Ichigo jest tak skołowany słowami Inoue, że automatycznie podaje Tensę Zangetsu, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając. Shigeko ma wrażenie, że przed chwilą coś się bardzo mocno zmieniło, ale nie zna jeszcze na tyle Ichigo i jego przeszłości, by wszystko zrozumieć. Jako kobieta wie za to, że dziewczyna siedząca na trawie została odtrącona i przyjęła to do wiadomości. Nawet, jeśli rudowłosa jest trochę stuknięta i wygląda jak z rozkładówki gazet, które poniewierają się pod materacami jej kolegów, Shigeko ma ochotę (w ramach babskiej solidarności) przywalić Ichigo z drugiej strony, bo w upokarzającej scenie wzięło udział kilkanaście całkowicie obcych osób, w większości półmózgich mężczyzn.

Orihime Inoue, bardzo udając, że nic się nie stało, kładzie złamany miecz przed sobą, skupia się i przywołuje odpowiednie słowa. Shigeko nie jest pewna, czy dobrze dosłyszała. Nad pękniętym ostrzem pojawia się coś na kształt owalnej bariery, izolującej przestrzeń zamkniętą wewnątrz od reszty otoczenia. Soichi dużo wie o Kidō, ale to coś zupełnie innego. Po jakimś czasie, sama nie jest w stanie ustalić jakim, mieniąca się bariera znika. Na trawie leży Zangetsu w formie Shikai, bez śladu zarysowania na ostrzu. Shigeko nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczyła. Inoue może być upośledzona emocjonalnie, ale to, co przed chwilą pokazała, jest mocą niemal boską. To coś jak…odrzucanie skutków minionych zdarzeń. Przywracanie do stanu pierwotnego. Coś, czego nie osiągnęli nawet praktykanci zakazanego Kidō. Coś, czego podobno nie potrafił uzyskać z pomocą Hōgyoku Kisuke Urahara, gdy usiłował odwrócić proces Hollowfikacji.

Inoue wstaje z ziemi, podaje miecz Kurosakiemu, ale zostaje u boku czarnowłosego, Uryū Ishidy (jak sobie przypomina Shigeko), który z kolei wygląda, jakby zaraz miał stracić przytomność. Inoue powtarza wyraźniej te same słowa. „Sōten Kisshun, odrzucam". Migocząca bariera otacza głęboko skaleczone ramię Ishidy, a Shigeko widzi, jak przecięta skóra niemal natychmiast zaczyna się regenerować. Zastępczy oświadcza, że do punktu zbiórki idą razem z dwójką ludzi, bo ma do pogadania z rannym Quincy. A potem się zobaczy.

Shigeko nie protestuje. Jej pierwsza samodzielna misja jako dowódcy zakończyła się całkowitym sukcesem, bez strat własnych. Nie, żeby nie wierzyła we własne siły, ale w Gargancie układała już asekuracyjnie swój jisei, a że do poezji zawsze miała stosunek ambiwalentny, jej wiersz śmierci był tak beznadziejny, że pewnie gdzieś postanowiono podarować Soichi i pozostałym trochę więcej życia, by miała okazję wymyślić lepszy. Więc wracają w komplecie i w tych okolicznościach nikt jej nie ochrzani za odeskortowanie jednego nadprogramowego Quincy. A potem… A potem się zobaczy.

- No to do Sklepu Urahary.

XI.

Uwadze Ichigo nie uszło, że Ishida wyraził się o biało odzianych żołnierzach per ścierwa. Dobry punkt zaczepienia, ale rozmowę i tak ktoś musi zacząć, a niedługo dotrą do Sklepu Urahary i trzeba będzie coś zdecydować. Naprawdę nie ma zamiaru zostawiać Ishidy po tej stronie Garganty, ale w takim razie muszą ustalić jakieś zasady. Cokolwiek.

- Ishida, ja…

- Daruj sobie wstępy. Nadal jestem wkurzony za Inoue, więc nie miałem zamiaru odezwać się pierwszy. Co chcesz, żebym w obecnej sytuacji zrobił?

- Szczerze, nie wiem. Zdziwiłbyś się, jak się pokomplikowało.

- Co ty nie powiesz, Kurosaki. Kiedy ostatnio się widzieliśmy, żadni zmutowani Quincy nie próbowali doprowadzić do końca świata. Trochę się pokomplikowało. Więc nie bądź zdziwiony, że mogę być bardziej poruszony niż zazwyczaj. Przed chwilą z dziurą w klatce piersiowej posłałem do Soul Society, albo nawet nie wiem gdzie, kilku… jak im tam… Stern Ritterów… Soldat… którzy nazwali siebie moimi krewnymi. Ścierwa, które atakują ludzi i zakłócają równowagę światów, a nie Quincy.

- Ishida, w takim razie o co chcesz, żebym cię poprosił? Nie chcę wymagać, żebyś polował na Quincy. Nie wymagałem, żebyś poszedł ze mną ratować Arrancara. Ale tu nie chodzi o sprawy między Soul Society i Niszczycielami. Oni chcą… chyba chcą zniszczyć świat. Wszystkie światy. Shigeko mówiła… Zresztą o tym później, zależnie co zdecydujesz.

- Mówiłem już, to nie są Quincy. Korzystają z tej samej mocy, zmodyfikowali nasze techniki, ale nie są nami. Nie jestem pewien, czy to są w ogóle ludzie. Pojawili się u mnie i zaproponowali współpracę, jednocześnie ględząc o obalaniu dotychczasowego porządku rzeczy. Taka oferta nie do odrzucenia, ale nie będzie komu zanieść decyzji odmownej.

- Heh, Ishida. No to jesteś w elitarnym gronie, Aizen dostał podobną propozycję.

Ichigo przestaje się uśmiechać. Kończy ściszonym głosem.

- W zasadzie to ja też. Może mieć to coś wspólnego z moją mamą i jej krwią Quincy, płynącą w moich żyłach.

Wreszcie Uryū Ishida jest bliski uzewnętrznienia innych emocji poza nieukierunkowaną złością, która aż z niego kipi, nie mogąc znaleźć ujścia. Teraz jest dodatkowo tak zaskoczony, że przestaje być sarkastyczny.

- Jak..? Kurosaki, ja bym to widział, nawet jeśli Shinigami… Ja powinienem to wychwycić pierwszego dnia, przy tym Menosie w parku, kiedy stabilizowałem twoje Reiatsu. O jasna cholera, ty to rzeczywiście masz, słabo wyczuwalny błękit. Ale przy takim niskim poziomie mocy nie aktywujesz jednej strzały. Nawet nie skupisz Reishi w jednym punkcie. Ale… To jest w ogóle niemożliwe, czy twój ojciec nie jest Shinigami?

- Sam do końca wszystkiego nie ogarniam. Nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych, przekonasz się, jak bliżej poznasz Shigeko Soichi. A mój ojciec… Ostatnio ciężko go złapać i zmusić do wyjaśnień, wziął sobie do kapitanowania oddział Byakuyi i właśnie przeczesuje drugą stronę miasta. Nie pytaj, nie chce mi się o tym gadać. A tak, o tym chyba mogę ci powiedzieć, pewnie wiesz już od Inoue. Yama-jii nie żyje. Byakuya prawie zginął, nie jestem pewien, czy i tak nie umrze, Rukia leży nadal nieprzytomna, Renji jest z oddziałem, ale przy życiu trzyma go tylko to, że jest cholernie uparty. Nawet z Kenpachiego została miazga, chociaż on pewnie się wyliże. Ishida, śmiej się do woli, ale nie pozwolę, żebyś czekał sam, aż drugi raz ci ludzie po ciebie przyjdą.

- Wcale nie jest mi do śmiechu. Muszę najpierw porozmawiać z Ryūkenem… z moim ojcem.

Ichigo dopiero teraz orientuje się, że ta rozmowa nie przypomina żadnej z ich poprzednich. Czarnowłosy Quincy nie jest dziś tak powściągliwy, jak zwykle i Kurosaki też jest otwarty, jak nigdy. Naprawdę, dużo się pozmieniało, widocznie nie wszystko na gorsze. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak przez te 2 lata dobrze poznał Uryū Ishidę, jak zawsze podświadomie liczył się z jego sugestiami, jak przyzwyczaił się do jego dziwactw. Nie pozwoli, by Ishida został teraz w Karakurze, nawet, jeśli będzie to oznaczało kłócenie się w tej sprawie z każdym kapitanem z osobna.

Pozostaje kwestia rudowłosej dziewczyny, na którą stara się nie patrzeć, odkąd opuścili park, by nie trafić na spojrzenie jej smutnych oczu. Nie wie, jak wyprostować z nią sprawy, ale nie może, nie chce mieć jej obok siebie, dla jej własnego dobra. Kiedy zobaczył Rukię, całą w bandażach, nawet wcześniej, kiedy zamknięty w klatce z Reishi czuł, że Rukia zostaje ciężko ranna, wreszcie zobaczył kilka rzeczy jaśniej. Nawet Shinigami nie są nieśmiertelni, w obecnych czasach nie może liczyć, że mają przed sobą nieskończenie wiele czasu. Nie jest dzieciakiem, którym był 2 lata temu. Zniknęła z jego życia na 17 miesięcy i nie wyobraża sobie, by drugi raz mógł to przeżyć. Dorósł na tyle, by wreszcie zobaczyć, jak sprawy się mają z perspektywy Inoue. Jeśli o niego chodzi, zawsze będzie się o nią troszczył i chciał jej dobra, ale nie jest to taka bezwarunkowa i głęboka potrzeba, jak w przypadku Rukii. Nie wie, co dokładnie zrobi, ale Inoue co do jednego miała rację. Jego światem jest Rukia Kuchiki.

XII.

Przybywają pod Sklep Urahary przed ustalonym czasem, ale pozostali już na nich czekają. Widocznie inne grupy też nie miały najmniejszych trudności. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby inicjatorem wyprawy był jego ojciec. Isshin zostawił wczoraj pod opieką Tessaia Yuzu i Karin, ale to było zanim Vandenreich całkiem odbiło i obrócili się też przeciw ludziom. Ojciec przybył do Karakury upewnić się o bezpieczeństwie swoich córek, a przy okazji miał sposobność sprawdzić skuteczność bojową swojego nowego oddziału. Ichigo widzi także Chada, którego miała zgarnąć grupa Shinjiego Hirako. Oraz Ryūkena, który prawdopodobnie się tu sam wprosił, ale akurat dobrze się składa. Białowłosy Quincy patrzy teraz sceptycznie na syna, a Ichigo zastanawia się, jakiej decyzji ojciec spodziewa się po Uryū.

- Łazisz za Shinigami od dwóch lat, dlaczego miałoby być inaczej w obliczu globalnej katastrofy, w której pierwsze skrzypce grają Quincy.

- To nie są Quincy. Musiałem porozmawiać z Kurosakim, a teraz potrzebuję od ciebie kilku informacji, zanim coś zdecyduję, Ryūken… eee… tato.

- Patrz Ishida, jacy ostatnio pyskaci i żądni wyjaśnień zrobili się nasi synowie…

- To twój syn wciągnął mojego w całe to bagno, Kurosaki, więc dla własnego dobra, weź się zamknij.

Isshin robi niewinną minę, a Ryūken zwraca się bezpośrednio do swojego jedynaka.

- Pewnie chcesz wiedzieć, ile o tym wszystkim wiedziałem. Oczywiście, że miałem świadomość zagrożenia ze strony Vandenreich. Niby dlaczego kazałem ci się nie wychylać i trzymać z daleka od Soul Society? Dla Vandenreich nie jesteś przeciętnym Niszczycielem, ale o tym nie musisz na razie więcej wiedzieć. Nie przerywaj. Masz rację, to nie są Quincy, jakich znasz. Quincy od stuleci trzymają się od nich z daleka, bo Vandenreich jest prawie tak stare, jak odległe są korzenie Niszczycieli i Bogów Śmierci. Chociaż nie od zawsze używali tej szumnej nazwy. Dziwne, że mój ojciec ci nic nie wyjaśnił, skoro już wciągnął cię w to szaleństwo. Quincy nie mogli nic z nimi zrobić, bo nigdy nie dysponowali odpowiednią siłą, by wyplenić odszczepieńców. Właściwie, ukrywanie ich istnienia przed Shinigami, Quincy przypłacili prawie całkowitą zagładą. Naprawdę wydawało ci się, że to my zaczęliśmy wojnę z Soul Society? Ale nasi pradziadkowie byli zbyt dumni, by przyznać, że ten wewnętrzny problem ich przerósł. A Shinigami też nie byli całkiem nieświadomi zagrożenia, ale chyba liczyli, że wszystko rozejdzie się po kościach. Jak widać teraz wewnętrzny problem przerodził się w potencjalny Armagedon.

Nikt nie waży się nawet drgnąć i wszyscy wchłaniają słowa Ishidy. Ichigo nie spodziewał się, że będą mieli szansę zasięgnąć informacji z tak cennego źródła. Ale Ryūken milknie. I badawczo obserwuje syna, który z kolei odwraca się do Ichigo, ale nie patrzy mu w oczy.

- Kurosaki, nie idę z tobą do Hueco Mundo.

- Odbiło ci?! Czyś ty ogłuchł? Ishida… Jakimś cudem pierwszy raz interesy Shinigami i Quincy się pokrywają, a ty znów coś odwalasz…

Uryū podnosi głowę i uderza Ichigo takim spojrzeniem, że tamten przerywa w połowie zdania.

- Nie idę do Hueco Mundo, zostaję tutaj, bo mam do nadrobienia zaległości z historii Quincy. No i podobno jestem niedoszkolony i słaby. Co twoim zdaniem miałbym robić na pustkowiach pod Las Noches, oprócz poprawiania twojego samopoczucia?

Ichigo dochodzi szybko do wniosku, że to ma sens. Zresztą plany Gotei na razie nie wykraczają poza pojutrze. Przez te 3 dni mogą się zastanowić co dalej. Po chwili obok czarnowłosego staje Chad.

- Ichigo, ja też zostaję w Karakurze. Myślę, że Inoue także. Pomyśl. Zostają tu nasi przyjaciele. Nie możemy pozostawić spraw swojemu biegowi i liczyć, że nic złego ich nie spotka. Inoue nie zostawi Arisawy. Tak, jak ty nie porzucisz rodziny, ani przyjaciół z Gotei. My nie jesteśmy Shinigami i zostajemy w domu.

Zastępczy Shinigami czuje na sobie wzrok Renjiego, prawdopodobnie wszyscy oni patrzą na niego. Całkowicie rozumie Chada, odkąd pamięta łączyła ich nić porozumienia. Poza tym, to nie na zawsze, mówi sobie w duchu.

- Rozumiem, Sado. Pilnuj Inoue. Kontaktujcie się, w razie czegokolwiek, przez Tessaia. Ciebie to też dotyczy, Ishida.

- A ty co zrobisz?

- Ja wracam z 5. Oddziałem do Hueco Mundo, do Gotei.

Do mojego świata, myśli w duchu.

* * *

*Kega (怪我, _kalecz_)

**Saisho no Kiri (最初 キリ, _Pierwsze Ostrze)_


	6. Następstwa minionej nocy

_No to trochę rozluźnienia, nie można ciągle tylko utaczać krwi i dobijać się perspektywą końca świata... Sake robi dobrze nawet na zmartwienia apokaliptycznego formatu. _

_Oby informacje o śniegu do czerwca były tylko prima aprillisowym żartem, chociaż przy okazji Wielkanocy Stwórca wykazał się już specyficznym poczuciem humoru ;)_

* * *

I.

Nastrój panujący wśród zebranych przywodzi na myśl bankiet z okazji awansu, i to co najmniej na 6. oficera w „jedenastce". Albo zwyczajowe, całonocne posiadówki 8. Oddziału, gdy pani porucznik Ise wybywa w delegację. Jedynie brak sake, ciepłych przystawek i obscenicznych przyśpiewek wskazuje, że spotkanie ma charakter oficjalny, a rangi zebranych jednoznacznie klasyfikują całą tą niecodzienną sytuację, jako poszerzone zebranie sztabu dowodzenia Gotei 13.

Pierwszy raz, odkąd zaczęło się to szaleństwo, Oddziały mają co świętować, a lepiej zorientowani w nastrojach wśród żołnierzy wiedzą, że było to teraz bardzo potrzebne. Zebrani wymieniają się pomyślnymi wiadomościami, oficerowie prześcigają w podkreślaniu szczególnej roli swojego oddziału w ostatniej, skoordynowanej operacji, zaczynają krążyć niewybredne dowcipy o Vandenreich. Jakby wszyscy na chwilę zapomnieli, albo potrzebowali zapomnieć, że biwakują na kawałku pustkowia, czasowo pożyczonym od Arrancarów. O tym ostatnim przypomina jednak obecność przy długim stole Grimmjowa i jego świty, który z kolei nie podziela entuzjazmu Shinigami. Taku Hayato domyśla się, iż ma to coś wspólnego z tym, że Arrancar spędził dzisiejszy dzień siedząc na dupie w Las Noches, kiedy Oddziały prowadziły działania zbrojne, zakończone całkowitym sukcesem, bez strat własnych.

Sam 10. oficer „jedenastki" nie ma powodu do smutku, otrzymał miejsce przy stole sztabu, a dowodzona przez niego grupa wybiła do nogi, na przedmieściach Tokio, przewyższający ją liczebnie oddział białych żołnierzy. W sumie, w Świecie Ludzi pojawiło się dzisiaj, w różnych lokalizacjach, jednocześnie dziewięć grup złożonych z żołnierzy Armii Burzycieli, jak o nich mówili już Shinigami. Liczyły średnio po kilkunastu Quincy, z czego wynika, że Vandenreich stracili nad ranem ponad setkę wojowników, w tym przynajmniej czterech Stern Ritterów. Być może pięciu, jednak nawet IBiRS nie dał rady przypisać poziomu mocy do niezidentyfikowanych, poszatkowanych ciał, jakie zostawiła po sobie grupa Ikkaku Madarame. Chłopakom z „jedenastki" było to potrzebne bardziej, niż powietrze. Może teraz przesiedzą spokojnie nadchodzące trzy dni. Taaa. Hayato sam w to nie wierzy, zwłaszcza, że na twarzy, siedzącego obok, 3. oficera Madarame, widzi niezaspokojoną żądzę śmierci z domieszką szaleństwa. Zaczyna mu coraz bardziej przypominać Kenpachiego Zarakiego i ta myśl wcale go nie uspokaja.

Wciąż schodzą się dowódcy i ich oficerowie. Podobno „piątka „ i „szóstka", ze względu na dodatkowe zadania specjalne, wróciły jako ostatnie. Klapa namiotu znów się podnosi i do środka wchodzi kapitan Hirako i ten nowy, czy raczej były kapitan, co do nazwiska którego krążą wersje różnorakie. A za nimi oficerzy, w tym Abarai Renji, co nie uchodzi uwagi zebranych, którzy milkną na chwilę i przesyłają gesty powitania do wicekapitana, który powszechnie uważany był za umierającego. W sumie, po jednej stronie stołu znajdują się kapitanowie, obecni i byli, Visoredzi, delegacja Arrancarów z Grimmjowem i wolne miejsce dla Zastępczego. Naprzeciw zasiedli porucznicy oraz ich p. o. i dodatkowo delegowani niżsi rangą oficerowie. Z „jedenastki" znalazł się tu Madarame, pilnujący go Yumichika Ayasegawa i 10. oficer Hayato, na którego spadnie zapamiętanie wszystkiego, o czym powinien zostać poinformowany oddział, by – standardowo – wypadki nie zastały chłopaków Kenpachiego z opuszczonymi hakamami. Dlatego Taku ma zamiar oderwać myśli od snów, które nie pozwoliły mu wypocząć po akcji jak należy, ale dały innego rodzaju zadowolenie. A właściwie nie – pozostawiły narastające napięcie w dole spodni i wymusiły na jego mózgu, by bezwolnie oddał kontrolę nad ciałem nie tej głowie, której powinien. Taki stan zawsze prowokował skończenie głupie zachowania z jego strony. Cóż… natura. Ale teraz musi się skupić, by nie uronić ani słowa, a to może być wysoce problematyczne, bo jego myśli wciąż są zasnute zielenią.

Na końcu, po upływie naprawdę dłużej chwili, wchodzi Shigeko Soichi z „piątki", a za nią Ichigo Kurosaki, który mija wolne, zarezerwowane dla niego miejsce po lewej ręce kapitana Ukitake i siada za Abaraiem, obok Soichi, na miejscu oficera 5. Oddziału. To także wywołuje reakcję zebranych, a przez przyciszone szepty przebija się głos kapitana Kyōraku, który wypowiada półgłosem słowa, mogące kryć pod sobą wiele znaczeń.

- No, najwyższa pora.

II.

Wszyscy powracają do wojennej rzeczywistości. Shunsui Kyōraku, który, zdaniem Shigeko, wygląda naprawdę władczo i z opaską na oku w jakiś sposób przypomina jej wszechkapitana Yamamoto, podnosi się i chwilę bada wzrokiem siedzących naprzeciw.

- Panie i panowie, nie ekscytujcie się tak, to wysoce nieprofesjonalne. Zmuszacie mnie do przypomnienia, że dwa dni temu śmieszni kolesie z waszych niewybrednych dowcipów spuścili nam łomot, uśmiercili Yamę-jii i zmusili Gotei do czasowej emigracji z Soul Society. Nadal jest śmiesznie?

-Ehh. Shunsui, mów do nich językiem, który zrozumieją. Albo inaczej. Drodzy oficerowie, dlaczego Gotei dostało łomot w Soul Society, a dziś odnieśliśmy miażdżące zwycięstwo? Ktokolwiek?

- Bo dziś walczyliśmy w Świecie Ludzi, kapitanie Hirako.

- Dziękuję, 9. oficer Soichi. Rozwiń swoją myśl, bo chyba nie wszyscy załapali.

Shigeko za późno ugryzła się w język. Odpowiedziała odruchowo dowódcy, a powinna była się powstrzymać. W końcu jest tylko 9. oficerem w namiocie pełnym wicekapitanów. I akurat ona nie ma ochoty wykazywać się tutaj szeroką wiedzą w zakresie Quincych. No, ale trudno. Brnie dalej.

- Walczyliśmy w świecie materialnym, w którym dostępność do Reishi, niezbędnego Quincym do walki, jest kilkadziesiąt razy mniejsza, niż w Soul Society i Hueco Mundo, gdzie wszystko jest z niego zbudowane. Pokonanie tych samych przeciwników tutaj albo w Sereitei graniczyłoby z cudem. Ehm… Przepraszam, pozwoliłam sobie wyrazić opinię.

- W porządku. Ważne, że wszyscy zrozumieli. No, porucznik Ōmaeda nie załapał, ale na szczęście to my jesteśmy od myślenia.

Shinji Hirako w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób lekko przymyka oczy, a po chwili odwraca twarz w kierunku Toshirō Hitsugayi. Teraz on zwraca się do zebranych swoim rzeczowym tonem.

- To zwycięstwo było nam potrzebne i niech oddziały się nim cieszą. Dobre morale w szeregach nie zaszkodzi, o ile dowódcy będą mieli świadomość realnych możliwości swoich ludzi. Tak więc dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu, bo chociaż wiemy, że nie jesteśmy silniejsi niż przedwczoraj, to wiemy też, że można ich pokonać, musimy tylko dobrze wybrać miejsce rozstrzygnięcia. Ale to na razie nie jest przedmiotem tego spotkania.

Uwaga wszystkich koncentruje się na kapitanie 6. Oddziału, nonszalancko opartym łokciami o blat długiego stołu. Shigeko jest ciekawa, jak głęboko sięga jego wiedza o Quincych. Isshin niewątpliwie zna dobrze Ryūkena Ishidę, a od Ichigo wie, że jego ojciec poślubił kobietę w jakiś sposób spokrewnioną z Niszczycielami. Dziewczyna przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy może znała jej rodzinę, w końcu wszyscy Quincy się znają, tak jak ona wie, kim jest Ishida. Wie też, o czym za chwilę powie kapitan i modli się duchu, by nie wymusił na niej kolejnych wyjaśnień dla szerszego audytorium, bo jej nowy wizerunek i pozycję, budowane po Inwazji, szlag trafi. Ale kapitan nawet na nią nie patrzy. Siada prosto i staje się zupełnie inną osobą, gdy z jego ust znika lekko kpiarski uśmiech, a spojrzenie nabiera twardości. Jest rasowym taichō, nawet, jeśli przez chwilę zajmowały go całkowicie odmienne obowiązki.

- Miejsca, w których pojawili się dzisiaj biało odziani, nie były przypadkowe. Wszystkie lokalizacje wskazują na Quincy. A po wielkości grup, wysłanych przez Vandenreich, nie były to kurtuazyjne wizyty Stern Ritterów u dalekich krewnych. Armia Burzycieli, jak ją nazywacie, i całkiem to tutaj pasuje, rozprawia się nie tylko z Shinigami i Hollowami, a tak, i Arrancarami… przepraszam nadpobudliwego sojusznika za pominięcie. Ludzie, których dziś zaatakowali Vandenreich, to Quincy. Taaa… tytuł Ostatniego Quincy Ishida może sobie wsadzić, niemniej nas to odkrycie niezupełnie powinno martwić.

Shigeko domyśliła się tego jeszcze w Karakurze, kiedy przypomniała sobie o technice, która uratowała jej życie w dniu Inwazji. Ojciec pół wieku temu pokazał jej, jak bronić się przed kimś, używającym błękitnej mocy. Teraz jako jedna z niewielu osób nie ma oczu jak spodki i otwartych ze zdziwienia ust. Inaczej także reaguje król tutejszych pustkowi, który podnosi się z miejsca i rzuca do kapitanów.

- No bez takich. Zaznaczam, uprzedzając ewentualne durne pomysły, że na mojej pustyni jest za ciasno, by obok siebie biwakowali Arrancarzy, Shinigami i cholerni Quincy.

Nikt tego nie komentuje, ale zapewne mają podobne spostrzeżenia. Potrzebują chwili, by przyswoić ostatnie nowiny. Temat schodzi na szczegółowe raporty od grup uderzeniowych, omówienie sytuacji prowiantowej i w końcu wstaje 3. oficer Iemura z „czwórki" i raportuje stan rannych. Shigeko stara się wyłapywać z tej monotonnej paplaniny bardziej ją interesujące informacje.

-…a porucznik Hinamori z 5. Oddziału nadal nieprzytomna i silnie osłabiona, więc na pewno nie opuści izby chorych przed upływem tygodnia. W 6. Oddziale kapitan Kuchiki na granicy życia i śmierci, chciałem powiedzieć – w stanie krytycznym. Porucznik Abarai powinien nadal znajdować się w ambulatorium, ale nie wygląda już na umierającego…Dalej… Kenpachi Zaraki wciąż nie przytomny, chociaż odczyty jego Reiatsu wskazują na całkowite wyleczenie. Ten człowiek to jedna wielka anomalia… Ups, przepraszam. No i jeszcze „trzynastka"… porucznik Rukia Kuchiki dwie godziny temu odzyskała przytomność.

III.

Zanim jeszcze otwiera oczy, najpierw jakby z oddali, a chwilę potem już coraz wyraźniej, zaczyna słyszeć głosy, całą kakofonię dźwięków. Boi się podnieść powieki, ale nie są to już krzyki, eksplozje, głuche odgłosy upadających ciał i łamanych kości. To ją uspokaja na tyle, że decyduje się sprawdzić, gdzie się znajduje, bo po miękkości pościeli i charakterystycznym, lekko chemicznym zapachu powietrza, wnioskuje, że leży na jednej z sal w barakach 4. Oddziału. Coś jest jednak inaczej, bo echa nie odbijają się od ścian, jak pamiętała z poprzedniej wizyty w ambulatorium, ale dźwięki jakby przenikały przez nie, albo wręcz, jakby ścian w ogóle nie było. To ją znów zaczyna niepokoić, ale w końcu rozchyla powieki. Rzeczywiście, leży na posłaniu, obok krzątają się członkowie „czwórki", a dookoła leżą inni ranni. Ale na pewno nie są to koszary 4. Oddziału. Ktoś zauważa jej delikatne ruchy ręki, którą chce się podciągnąć do pozycji siedzącej. Nagle przypomina sobie ostatnie chwile na zawalonej gruzem ulicy w Seireitei. Nii-sama… Renji… Ichigo! Znów robi się ciemno. Przestaje słyszeć głosy oraz czuć delikatne poszturchiwania i zaczyna zapadać się w poduszki.

Tym razem budzi ją dotyk czyjejś dłoni, silnych męskich palców, które gładzą jej skórę po wewnętrznej stronie nadgarstka. Jest to tak przyjemne, że nie chce się poruszyć, by miłe mrowienie nie ustało. Chwilę tak leży i wsłuchuje się w odgłosy, wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami i w bezruchu. Nagle rozpoznaje przyciszony głos, obydwa głosy. Momentalnie otwiera oczy i chce się zerwać, ale kręci jej się w głowie i zamiera kilka centymetrów nad poduszką.

- Hola, nie przeginaj, kapitan Unohanie zajęło dłuższą chwilę, żeby cię poskładać i lepiej to uszanuj, bo nie chcę wiedzieć, jak wygląda jej gniew.

Ichigo uśmiecha się przy tym, a uśmiech obejmuje całą jego twarz, aż do oczu, podkłada jej rękę pod głowę i z powrotem układa na białej pościeli. Robi to delikatnie, choć Rukia czuje, że teraz palce mu odrobinę drżą, jakby schodziło z niego jakieś napięcie. A może to prochy. Nadal obraz jej skacze. Ale z tego, co udaje się jej wyłapać, rudowłosy wygląda dobrze, nie dostrzega u niego żadnych widocznych zranień, chociaż jest jakiś… inny.

- Mówiłem, że ona symuluje. Sam nie miałem ochoty podnosić się z tego nieziemsko miękkiego materaca. Powaga Ichigo, w porównaniu do tego reszta Gotei śpi na derkach.

Rukia obraca głowę i widzi kątem oka lewy profil Renjiego. Kamień spada jej z serca, bo czuła, że na chwilę przed tym, nim zemdlała w Seireitei, było z nim bardzo źle. A teraz, podobnie jak Ichigo, jest cały i zdrowy. No może mniej więcej, bo bandaże nadal przykrywają jego przedramiona i tors, a na twarzy ma kilka gojących się jeszcze skaleczeń.

- Witamy wśród żywych. Oszczędzaj się, mamy niedobór wicekapitanów. Ja zaraz muszę wracać do oddziału, kapitan zdrowo mnie przeczołgał dziś na akcji. Stwierdził, że „szóstce" brakuje fantazji, a ja wyraziłem odmienne zdanie. O żesz… Ichigo, jak ja mam sobie z nim poradzić, bo żeby jeszcze był marnym dowódcą. Ale dziś w Karakurze był fenomenalny… Tylko mu tego nie powtórz.

Yyy… Tego już zupełnie nie rozumie. Po pierwsze, myślała, że Nii-sama był w gorszym stanie, niż pozostali. Po drugie, nie rozumie, dlaczego miałby robić wyrzuty Renjiemu, no i po trzecie – od kiedy porucznik Abarai radzi się Ichigo w sprawie Byakuyi Kuchiki? Przenosi wzrok z jednego na drugiego, a oni patrzą na siebie porozumiewawczo. Odzywa się rudowłosy.

- Rukia… Byakuya nadal leży pod aparaturą w namiocie IBiRS, nie jest z nim za dobrze. „Szóstka" dostała zastępstwo, bo rano Renji też „nie był stanie fizycznym, umożliwiającym objęcie oddziału"… albo coś koło tego.

- Chrzanienie, nie byłbym w stanie, jakbym był martwy. A 6. Oddział przejął kapitan Shiba. Kojarzysz człowieka - czarnowłosy, wysoki, niedogolony, ma dziwaczne poczucie humoru… Parę miesięcy mieszkałaś w jego szafie.

Myśli, że się przesłyszała. „Shiba". Patrzy intensywnym wzrokiem na Ichigo i po jego wymownej minie wie już, że Renji nie stroi sobie żartów. Wiedziała, że Isshin także walczył z Aizenem w Karakurze, ale wokół tego była jakaś tajemnica, więc nawet nie próbowała dochodzić, kim był wcześniej. Jeśli Ichigo nie potrzebował tego wiedzieć, to ona tym bardziej nie miała prawa szukać odpowiedzi. Dawno temu, jakby w poprzednim życiu, gdy Kaien jeszcze był jej porucznikiem, dowiedziała się, że z upadkiem klanu Shiba wiąże się jakaś nieprzyjemna, zamierzchła historia. Wiedziała, że należał dawniej do Wielkich Rodów, ale gdy zapytała kiedyś o to wicekapitana „trzynastki", chyba jedyny raz odmówił jej rozmowy, artykułując jej nazwisko w taki sposób, że ją to zabolało. Niemal wszyscy w Gotei uwielbiali Kaiena, bo nie dało się go nie lubić, ale czuła, że uwiera ich jego rodowód, chociaż nikt nigdy nie wyraził tego wprost. Dziwne, podobnie odnosili się do Ichigo, jednocześnie się do niego zbliżając, nawet zaprzyjaźniając, i zawsze traktując protekcjonalnie, jakby jego istnienie też ich trochę uwierało. A wygląda na to, że kapitanowie nawet nie wiedzieli, kim on w ogóle jest. Nawet ona wmawiała sobie, że szuka na siłę podobieństw, a zawsze podświadomie czuła, że w Ichigo jest coś więcej. Jakby tak na to spojrzeć, Ichigo to Shinigami z rodu Shiba, syn kapitana Gotei, który w trzy dni osiągnął Bankai i rozwiązał za nich problem Aizena. Nie mógł być przypadkowym chłopakiem znikąd. Jej usta rozszerzają się w uśmiechu. Nii-sama nie będzie podzielał tej radości, zapewne wiele rzeczy mu się nie spodoba, kiedy się obudzi.

W czasie, kiedy ona milczy i składa informacje do siebie, Renji podnosi się, przelotnie żegna i wychodzi. Ichigo mówi jej o wszechkapitanie, swoim mieczu, stratach w Gotei, a gdy oświadcza, że siedzą teraz w namiocie na pustyni pod Las Noches, Rukia prosi, by jej to powtórzył, bo chyba źle zrozumiała. Wspomina jej o dzisiejszej misji w Karakurze i swojej rozmowie z Ishidą. Po jakimś kwadransie ma jako takie rozeznanie w sytuacji. Ichigo też się zbiera, chociaż Rukia widzi, że nie ma ochoty wychodzić.

- Mam się pojawić w kwaterze „piątki", inaczej Hirako mnie wywali z oddziału. Nie dziw się, zdecydowałem, że najwyższa pora uregulować jakoś swoją sytuację w Gotei, zwłaszcza, że mój stary zrobił się kapitanem. A Zastępczy Shinigami coś za często trafiają na celownik Soul Society. Właśnie, weteranom dzisiejszych potyczek przysługuje wolny wieczór, więc po zmroku wpadnę po ciebie i mam nadzieję, że twój stan pozwoli mi oprowadzić cię po obozie. Więc nie wywiń niczego głupiego. Na razie.

IV.

Zaczyna żałować, że odzyskała przytomność godziny temu, bo nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio tak ją męczyło nic nierobienie. Przez prześwity namiotu obserwuje, jak słońce przesuwa się nad horyzontem, ale robi to zdecydowanie za wolno. Próbowała wypytać ludzi z „czwórki" o jakiekolwiek szczegóły, ale zorientowała się, że odrywa ich od obowiązków i zrobiło jej się głupio. Na chwilę zajrzeli do niej Kotetsu i Kotsubaki z pozdrowieniami od kapitana Ukitake i oddziału, ale oni też wrócili szybko do swoich spraw. Wszyscy coś robią, świat przewrócił się do góry nogami i wisi nad nim apokalipsa, a ona leży i liczy ziarenka piasku obok jej materaca. W końcu Rukia przysypia i dużo później budzi ją głośny śmiech na zewnątrz, a do środka wchodzi Ichigo z Renjim, a za nimi próbuje się wbić grupka Shinigami, w niecodziennie dobrych humorach, którzy jednak natychmiast zostają wyproszeni z ambulatorium. Czwarty Oddział nie przewidział konieczności zorganizowania polowej izby wytrzeźwień, więc zapewne wielu z nich obudzi jutro rano chłód pustyni.

Ichigo pomaga jej wstać, a gdy opiera ciężar ciała na nogach, jest już pewna, że będzie także musiał pomóc jej iść. Po kilku krokach, których postawienie trwa wieczność, chłopak bez ceregieli bierze ją na ręce i niesie w stronę wydm, gdzie już z daleka widać płonące ogniska. Obaj z Renjim wytrwale odpowiadają na jej chaotyczne pytania i znoszą jej ciągłe dygresje, aż w końcu jednocześnie wybuchają śmiechem, przyznając, że bardzo im jej dziamgotania brakowało. Po dniu spędzonym na rozmyślaniach o niejasnej historii, bracie na granicy życia i śmierci, wojnie i końcu świata, czuje się pierwszy raz bezpieczna, wtulona w ramiona niosącego ją Ichigo, który na potwierdzenie tego mocniej przyciska jej drobne ciało do siebie. Wchodzą w krąg światła i chłopak układa ją przy ogniu, jednocześnie witając się z siedzącymi dookoła i dokonując prezentacji.

- No dobra, jakby ktoś nie znał osobiście, ten sponiewierany to Renji Abarai. Ała… Ej, bez gwałtownych ruchów, bo ci się rany otworzą! Yyy… lecąca przez ręce to Rukia Kuchiki. Pierwsza z prawej siedzi Shigeko Soichi, moja wytrwała nauczycielka Kidō… taaa Rukia, dobrze słyszysz… dalej Shirō Ashige, oboje z 5., tzn. z mojego oddziału. Dalej chłopaki z „jedenastki", Taku Hayato i… sam jeszcze nie wszystkich kojarzę, wybaczcie. Ikkaku z Yumichiką pewnie wpadną, widziałem też krążącą Rangiku. A tak, dalej siedzi Nel, chociaż ją znasz, tak jakby.

Tak jakby, bo ostatnim razem Nel nie wyglądała jak długonogie marzenie przeciętnego mężczyzny, co potwierdza mina Shinigami z 11., który tylko się jeszcze nie zaczął ślinić. Kiedy Ichigo siada na piasku, Nelliel przysuwa się bliżej niego, a Rukii z jakiegoś powodu psuje to nastrój. Dziwne, bo w ogóle nie przeszkadzało jej, kiedy mała Nel nie odstępowała go na krok, uwieszając się u jego szyi.

Ludzie krążą między ogniskami, a między nimi z rąk do rąk przechodzi sake. Humory coraz bardziej się poprawiają. Pojawia się Rangiku, która prawie rozdeptuje Rukię, po czym namawia, by zapoznała ją z Renjim, dziwiąc się, że go nie kojarzy, chociaż zna wszystkich przystojnych mężczyzn po bu stronach Senkaimonu. Kuchiki jest pewna, że kapitanowi Hitsugayi skoczy ciśnienie i zacznie drgać żyłka nad okiem, kiedy rano zobaczy, w jakim stanie jest jego porucznik. O ile już jej prewencyjnie nie zaczął poszukiwać. Wesoło jest także między Shinigami z „ósemki", gdzie co jakiś czas głośne salwy śmiechu informują o zakończeniu przez Lisę Yadōmaru kolejnej historyjki z dawnych czasów. Była porucznik używa tak obrazowego języka, że Rukia mimowolnie się czerwieni, gdy słyszy urywki opowiadania, a nigdy nie uważała siebie za szczególnie pruderyjną. Dlatego stara się śledzić rozmowy w najbliższym gronie.

Butelka omija ją, jako rekonwalescentkę, oraz Ichigo, który najwyraźniej bardzo dobrze się bawi bez ciepłego trunku. Zna go już na tyle mocno, by wiedzieć, że jest teraz naprawdę szczęśliwy i nieważne co będzie jutro, ona zapamięta jego roześmiane oczy z dzisiejszego wieczora przy ognisku. Zastanawia się, co takiego się w nim zmieniło i dochodzi do wniosku, że to, kim się stał przez ostatnie dwa lata to wypadkowa wielu okoliczności i wydarzeń, które na niego spadły. Inwazja Vandenreich, jego ojciec, złamany Zangetsu, decyzja o dołączeniu do 5. Oddziału niewątpliwie też wpłynęły na to, kim jest tu i teraz. Jakby przez te dwa dni stał się bliższy i wydoroślał, chociaż wydawało jej się, że mocno zmienił się już wcześniej, przez 17 miesięcy przebywania poza światem duchów.

Nagle przychodzi jej do głowy, że tych kilkanaście tygodni w Karakurze, a potem pojedyncze, skradzione dni z Ichigo w Soul Society i Hueco Mundo, to okres, w którym żyła najintensywniej, chociaż do tej pory zawsze myślała, że takim było jej dzieciństwo z Renjim w Rukongai. Zaskakuje ją ta myśl i zaczyna się zastanawiać, jak to wygląda ze strony rudowłosego chłopaka. Przechodzi ją dreszcz, a Ichigo natychmiast reaguje, mocniej otulając jej plecy kocem i przyciskając do siebie. Chociaż nie miała w ustach sake, po jej ciele zaczyna rozchodzić się przyjemne ciepło.

V.

Shigeko obserwuje siedzących naprzeciw Kurosakiego i Rukię Kuchiki. Nie ma nic innego do roboty, nie jest mistrzem luźnej gadki, w ogóle większość ludzi na tych wydmach ani ją grzeje, ani chłodzi. Ale dziś w Karakurze zaobserwowała coś interesującego między Zastępczym a rudowłosą i ciekawi ją, jak wygląda szerszy obraz. Więc patrzy na dwoje siedzących, wlewając w siebie kolejne czarki sake. Co do niej nie jest pewna, zresztą kobiety są skomplikowane i często same nie zdają sobie sprawy ze swoich stanów emocjonalnych. Ale Ichigo zupełnie nie przypomina podminowanego chłopaka, którego widziała poprzedniej nocy na tych wydmach. Płonie w nim jasny płomień, którego wcześniej nie było. Patrzy na drobną, czarnowłosą Shinigami, jakby jej oczy w odcieniu fioletu odbijały jego duszę. Shigeko zazdrości pani porucznik z „trzynastki" takiego spojrzenia tych właściwych oczu, jak nigdy nikomu niczego nie zazdrościła.

- Butelka sake za twoje myśli, Soichi.

Podchodzi do niej Shirō, a ona w związku z dużą ilością wina ryżowego, które wchłonął jej organizm, wyrzuca z siebie słowa, zanim receptory zdążą przekazać do jej mózgu treści, które słowa ze sobą niosą.

- Chciałabym być Rukią Kuchiki.

Szarooki Shinigami zachłystuje się ze śmiechu. A do niej sekundę później dociera, jak głupio wypaliła. Ma ochotę roztrzaskać głowę o jakąś ścianę. I umrzeć, a w tych okolicznościach najskuteczniej byłoby zapić się na śmierć, bo nawet jeśli się jakimś cudem obudzi, to niewątpliwie dobije ją poranny kac. Bierze od 16. oficera butelkę, polewa do czarek jemu i sobie, a on opada obok niej na piasek.

- Dlaczego chcesz być Kuchiki? Bo jest porucznikiem? W tej wojnie wysokość stołka jest odwrotnie proporcjonalna do długości życia na polu walki. Jeszcze jedna inwazja i nawet ja zostanę porucznikiem.

- Ashige, zostaw mnie w spokoju, jeszcze przetwarzam, co do mnie przed chwilą powiedziałeś. Pozwól mi się upokarzać w samotności, to rozkaz.

Shirō zupełnie ignoruje jej alkoholową gadkę, zabiera z ręki butelkę i obraca jej twarz w swoją stronę. Kiedy jego palce dotykają skóry Shigeko, receptory nagle zaczynają szybciej reagować, wyzwalając wybuchy endorfiny w jej mózgu. Z jednej strony nadal reakcje jej ciała są opóźnione, w sposób charakterystyczny dla dużego stężenia alkoholu w żyłach i tętnicach. Ale jednocześnie jego palce na jej policzku wymuszają szybszy obieg krwi i pozwalają jaśniej myśleć, chociaż ciało miałoby problem z wypowiedzeniem tych myśli skołowaciałym językiem. Więc się nie odzywa i obserwuje, jak 16. oficer nieregulaminowo blisko przysuwa do niej swoją twarz. I zaczyna do niej mówić z zaskakującą bezpośredniością, także charakterystyczną dla stanu wskazującego na spożycie.

- Soichi, co ty ze sobą zrobiłaś, za co się karałaś, że do przedwczoraj byłaś anonimowym 17. oficerem? Z takim Kidō… Ale pieprzyć Kidō. Dzisiaj patrzyłem na ciebie na placu przy fontannie i nie mogłem oderwać wzroku. To, co robiłaś z ostrzem… To kim się stajesz, gdy uwalniasz Shikai… Cały dzień dźwięczy mi w uszach twój śmiech z chwili, kiedy przeobrażałaś Zanpakutō. Shigeko Soichi, ty dzisiaj na tym placu, to najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką widziałem w życiu.

Shigeko powinna była usłyszeć to pół litra sake temu. Wtedy nie zrobiłaby tego, co właśnie robi. A poddając się chwili kładzie swoje palce na dłoniach Shirō, które nadal spoczywają na jej policzkach, przysuwa się i przelotnie, dosłownie na sekundę przyciska swoje usta do jego warg, najspontaniczniej w świecie, jakby to była naturalna reakcje jej ciała. Po czym dociera do niej, co robi i ogarnia ją przerażenie. Szybko cofa głowę i w ogóle nie myśląc, chce wstać z tego piasku, oddalić się od obozu i rzucić na swój miecz, bo taką skrajną głupotę powinno się karać śmiercią. Ale promile we krwi nie pozwalają jej mięśniom na ruszenie się z miejsca. Alkohol to zło, już zaczyna ją łupać pod czaszką, a zaraz pewnie zacznie zanosić się od płaczu. Zbiera całą swoją determinację, by się nie rozkleić. Z kolei Shirō wypuszcza z rąk jej twarz i także odsuwa się od dziewczyny, co potęguje u niej fizyczny ból. Po chwili wraca mu trzeźwość myślenia i reaguje całkowicie dla niej nieoczekiwanie. Przechyla głowę, prowokując ciemne kosmyki, wiecznie w nieładzie, by przysłoniły jego szare tęczówki. Głośno się śmieje, trochę sam z siebie, trochę też z niej.

- Soichi… Mam nadzieję, że jutro większości z tego nie będziesz pamiętać, bo musiałbym poszukać miejsca w innym oddziale, a w „piątce" coraz bardziej mi się podoba.

VI.

- Czy ten kawałek pustyni jest zajęty?

Taku stara się wznieść na wyżyny dobrego wychowania i wykazać szarmanckim obyciem, bo ta droga wydaje mu się najwłaściwsza, jako że w jego przeszłości, jakkolwiek bogatej w doświadczenia z płcią przeciwną, nie miał do czynienia z kobietą, która była Arrancarem. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nienaturalne i nikomu by się do tego nie przyznał, ale o niej śnił w kółko przez trzy godziny, które mieli do wykorzystania na odpoczynek po powrocie z Karakury. Myśli o Nelliel pochłaniają go do tego stopnia, że przestaje być sobą, bo dziś nie cieszył się walką jak zawsze. Po prostu odwalał swoją robotę, a na dodatek zaczął się intensywnie zastanawiać, a zwykle robi to tylko w obecności Ashige. Z powodu tego, jak ta kobieta na niego działa, pewnie całkowicie nieświadomie, powinien trzymać się od niej z daleka. Tak sam każdemu by poradził. Ale nie ma dość silnej woli, by stąd odejść i usiąść przy ognisku.

- Siadaj Taku Hayato, moja maska skutecznie odstrasza ewentualnych zainteresowanych tym kawałkiem pustyni.

Dołącza do niej i oboje siedzą, milcząc i patrząc w czarną przestrzeń ponad ich głowami. Hayato odczuwa jej fizyczną bliskość, jakby delikatne wyładowania elektryczne przeskakiwały między jego a jej skórą, niwelując dzielącą ich odległość dziesięciu centymetrów. Ciszę przerywa Nelliel, która mówi półgłosem, nie odwracając głowy od ciemnego nieba.

- Możesz położyć rękę na moim udzie, na które gapiłeś się poprzedniej nocy, poczuć ciepło mojej skóry albo dotknąć moich włosów, co próbowałeś zrobić przy ognisku. Nie ubędzie mnie, ale zastanów się, gdzie to prowadzi?

Taku nie wie co powiedzieć, tak zaskoczyła go jej bezpośredniość. Przed chwilą czuł jeszcze lekki wpływ sake, bez którego pewnie by tu nie zabłądził. Teraz całkowicie wytrzeźwiał. Dziewczyna przechyla głowę i patrzy na niego swoimi smutnymi oczami, głębokimi jak ocean. A on nie ma teraz ochoty po postu położyć dłoni na jej idealnym udzie. Właśnie siedzi obok pięknej, mądrej dziewczyny, z którą ma ochotę… porozmawiać. Słyszał, że takie istnieją, ale sam do tej pory jeszcze żadnej nie spotkał.

- Kim ty jesteś? Znam swoje słabości i nie raz kobiety rzucały mi się na mózg, ale to coś innego.

- Właśnie, Taku Hayato. Pociąga cię moja inność. To, że jestem czymś nieznanym, Arrancarem, czującym się nieswojo w ciele kobiety, której widok przyspiesza ci tętno. I jednocześnie Arancarem, który nie jest też beztroskim dzieckiem. Zabijanie jest wpisane w moją naturę i czyni mnie nieszczęśliwą. Jestem anomalią, zakłóceniem równowagi światów. Tak jak Shigeko Soichi, Visoredzi albo Ichigo. Jak Vandenreich. Nie pasujemy do zapisanych nam ról, sięgnęliśmy poza ciasne kategorie rasowe.

- Yhm. Weź pod uwagę, że nie mam całkowicie świeżego umysłu. Nie bardzo rozumiem, co do mnie mówisz. Zresztą, ja też zaczynam nie pasować do schematu, bo tracę radość z tego, kim jestem od dekad. Dzisiaj pierwszy raz zobaczyłem, że chłopaki z „jedenastki" przestają być oddziałem Gotei i samoistnie wracają do tego kim byli, kiedy mordowali przypadkowych przeciwników w poszukiwaniu siły, zanim charyzma Kenpachiego ściągnęła ich tutaj. Niepokoi mnie to, że Shinigami, za których bym zginął, nie cenią swojego życia, nie mają żadnego systemu wartości i w ogóle zabijają, dla samego zabijania. Heh. Jestem oficerem z 11. i gadam jak pieprzony pacyfista.

- Sama nie wszystko rozumiem, większości się domyślam. To ta wojna wszystko zmienia. Albo zmiany, które dokonały się wcześniej musiały w końcu doprowadzić do wojny. Może się mylę, ale nic innego nie przychodzi mi do głowy… Taku Hayato, nie zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego po klęsce Gotei opuściło Soul Society i zwróciło się po pomoc do Hueco Mundo, zamiast czekać na polecenia od Króla Dusz?

VII.

Słyszy przytłumione głosy, od których oddziela ją prawdopodobnie brezent namiotu, w którym leży. Ale równie dobrze może być na zatłoczonym dworcu, albo leżeć twarzą na asfalcie, który ktoś pruje młotem pneumatycznym. Za chwilę czaszka Shigeko pęknie, a jej zawartość wyleje się na piasek, którego tu pełno, skracając jej męki. Zaraz, nie leży wcale na piasku. Jak do licha znalazła się w namiocie, skoro ostatnie co pamięta, to towarzystwo chłopaków z „jedenastki", do których dosiadła się, uciekając od Shirō. Jakiś kilometr od obozu, kilka godzin temu. Porusza się delikatnie, a jej dłoń zsuwa się z tkaniny i dotyka ludzkiego ciała, konkretniej – jak najbardziej męskiego ciała. Jej palce czują napiętą skórę, mięśnie oraz zarysowujące się pod nimi żebra i mostek, rytmicznie unoszący się i opadający z każdym wydechem osobnika, który służy jej za materac. O jasny szlag, Shigeko, coś ty zrobiła w ciągu brakujących godzin, których nie zarejestrowała twoja pamięć?!

Zaciska powieki, bo czuje, że męski lokator posłania, na którym leży, właśnie się obudził. To najgorsza, najbardziej żenująca chwila jej obydwu żyć, a ona nie może się nawet ratować ucieczką, bo wie, że jej nogi zaplączą się o pierwszą napotkaną przeszkodę. Gorzej być nie może.

- Dobry Soichi, co za noc… ekhm… obfitująca w nieoczekiwane atrakcje. Przynajmniej nie marzłem. Dzięki.

Bogowie, może być gorzej. Co ja zrobiłam?! O kurwa mać.

- Ashige…

- Nie takim głosem witają mnie zwykle nad ranem dziewczyny. Heh, spokojnie Soichi. Gdybym ci służył w nocy czymś więcej niż ramieniem w drodze powrotnej i klatką piersiową jako poduszką, to na pewno byś zapamiętała. To, że sytuacja wygląda tak dwuznacznie zawdzięczamy tylko twoim cholernie silnym dłoniom. Kiedy już cię niosłem, tak się wpiłaś w moje ubranie, że musiałbym połamać ci palce, żeby się uwolnić. A wczoraj przy ognisku miałem jeszcze nadzieję, że odeśpisz i zapomnisz o moim nieprofesjonalnym akcie szczerości. Ale teraz to co innego. Soichi, jeśli uważasz, że po wczorajszym nie będziesz mogła ze mną normalnie pracować, to mnie przenieś. Ale weź proszę pod uwagę moje dżentelmeńskie zachowanie. Możemy udawać, że nic się nie stało, jeśli tak ci odpowiada. Bo jednak bardzo chciałbym zostać w „piątce".

Kamień spada jej z serca i łupanie w skroniach też wyraźnie zelżało. Wie, że mówi prawdę, a mógłby próbować jej zełgać co ślina na język przyniesie, bo ona sama ni w ząb nie pamięta drogi powrotnej. W jednym na pewno podziela pragnienia Shirō.

- Ashige, nie przeniosę cię za to, że prawdopodobnie uratowałeś mnie przed całkowitą kompromitacją. Co ja właściwie robiłam, bo przez mgłę pamiętam ognisko 11. Oddziału?

- Taaa. Podpadłem chłopakom, może tylko Taku Hayato nadal będzie się do mnie odzywał. Możliwe, że jeszcze pół litra sake i obudziłabyś się w innych koszarach. Albo w jakimś składziku. Chłopaki z „jedenastki" to straszne kołki.

Dziękuje bogom, że nie spędziła nocy obok niedomytego samca z 11. Oddziału. Kiłę miałaby jak w banku. W sumie to, że obudziła się tu, gdzie się obudziła, też nie jest katastrofą. Cholernie żałuje, że niewiele z tego pamięta. Tylko, co on sobie w ogóle o niej myśli…

- Ashige, coś sobie wyjaśnijmy. Nie jestem osobą, którą widziałeś wczorajszej nocy.

- Wiem, ale nie jesteś też kimś, o kim słyszałem z opowiadań Taku czy ludzi z „piątki". Swoją drogą, nawet podoba mi się twoja wczorajsza strona osobowości, oczywiście odpowiednio dawkowana. A tak… zaczęłaś mi mówić w nocy po imieniu i może dlatego, że nikt od dawna tego nie robił, było to całkiem przyjemne, skoro jesteśmy tacy szczerzy… Może się jednak zamknę. No dobra, jeśli zostaję w oddziale, to zbiorę chłopaków. Masz kwadrans żeby się ogarnąć, w brązowym pudełku znajdziesz liście, trzeba je przeżuć, bardzo dobrze robią na kaca, ale swoje odcierpisz. Tylko oszczędnie, nie wiem, kiedy zajrzymy do Soul Society uzupełnić zapas.

- Liście? A tak, pamiętam. Byłam dłuższy czas w 8. Oddziale.

Shirō uśmiecha się ze zrozumieniem. Wstaje, bierze miecz i ma zamiar się zbierać. Shigeko dotyka ręką czoła, a jej ruchy nadal są okropnie spowolnione. Sięga po liście, a gdy się pochyla, długie włosy rozsypują się, okrywając jej plecy i opadając na twarz. Słyszy za plecami głos jej 16. oficera.

- Piętnaście minut. Uroczo wyglądasz z rozpuszczonymi włosami. Tak jakoś… mniej zołzowato.

Rzuca w niego sandałem. Przynajmniej jej celności nie obniżyły następstwa minionej nocy. Nie wstaje, by podnieść but. Czeka, aż chłopak zostawi ją samą, a dopiero, gdy słyszy jego chichot na zewnątrz, podnosi się, a czaszka prawie jej eksploduje. Oczywiście potyka się o własne nogi i pada na ziemię jak długa. I wybucha śmiechem, tak niepohamowanym, że jej nieprzyzwyczajony do tego organizm, nie wie jak sobie z tym poradzić, podobnie jak cały 5. Oddział, zszokowany dobrym humorem 9. oficer, Shigeko Soichi.

VIII.

Od kilku minut nie śpi i zaczyna czuć lekkie zniecierpliwienie. Ma ochotę wymknąć się z namiotu zaopatrzeniowego, w którym zakończył minioną noc, ale w półmroku miałby problem ze zlokalizowaniem części garderoby, które chaotycznie zrzucał jeszcze zanim znalazł się w środku. Ma nadzieję, że jego hakama nie poniewiera się na zewnątrz, bo byłoby to wysoce krępujące. Dodatkowo nie bardzo jest z stanie wysunąć się z objęć śpiącej dziewczyny tak, by jej nie obudzić. Rozmowa w tych okolicznościach byłaby nie mniej krępująca. Zwłaszcza, że nie wie, jak jasnowłosa Shinigami ma na imię, zresztą chyba nawet jej o to nie pytał. Nelliel miała rację, choć nie powiedziała tego głośno. Taku jest męską szują.

Dziewczyna obraca się na drugi bok, uwalniając jego ramię, więc szybko korzysta z okazji i ekspresowo opuszcza miejsce obok niej, na stercie jakichś koców. Przynajmniej nie nabawił się siniaków, jak kiedyś w schowku na szczotki w koszarach „ósemki". Szybko się ubiera, brakuje tylko jego sandałów, ale nie jest to nic, co wcześniej by mu się nie przydarzyło. Najważniejsze, że ma przy sobie Zanpakutō, bo to byłby prawdziwy problem. Impreza zakończyła się nieoczekiwanie przyjemnie, ale temu nie poświęca tyle myśli, co niezwykle pouczającej rozmowie, która miała miejsce wcześniej. Bardzo się cieszy, że powstrzymał samcze odruchy przy Nelliel. Ona jest zupełnie inna niż anonimowa Shinigami drzemiąca w głębi namiotu. Taaak, jestem wredną mendą, powtarza sobie Hayato w duchu.

Opuszczając cicho namiot skupia się, by przypomnieć sobie dokładnie, co powiedziała mu zielonowłosa Arrancar. Może dlatego nie zauważa, jak wpada na niego Renji Abarai, dźwigający w ramionach jakąś drobną, chyba nieprzytomną kobietę. Hayato uśmiecha się do niego porozumiewawczo, chociaż po nim akurat spodziewał się więcej powściągliwości. Szybko jednak widzi, że porucznik trzyma śpiącą Rukię Kuchiki i Taku robi się głupio. Nie należy mierzyć ludzi swoją miarą. Mijają się, a 10. oficer nie kieruje się w stronę swoich koszar. Dopiero świta, zresztą większość chłopaków spała pewnie poza miejscem zakwaterowania. Nie ma ochoty jeszcze oglądać ich twarzy. Idzie powoli w kierunku, w którym oddalił się Abarai. Nie zwraca za bardzo uwagi na otoczenie i znów zostaje potrącony. Teraz go to rusza i już chce wygarnąć, zapewne jakiejś pijanej mendzie, ale rozpoznaje za sobą Kurosakiego. O ile porucznik „szóstki" tylko się spieszył, to rudowłosy, ostro wkurzony, pędzi przez obóz na złamanie karku, zmierzając chyba do IBiRS. Taku jest lekko zdezorientowany. Zwłaszcza, że mijając namiot 5. Oddziału widzi wychodzącego Ashige, chichoczącego jak mała dziewczynka, a za chwilę rozlega się głośny śmiech. Prawie niemożliwe, ale rozpoznaje głos Shigeko Soichi. Co, do jasnej cholery, było w tym sake wczoraj przy ogniskach?

Dobrze byłoby zasięgnąć informacji, bo jeśli tego nie zrobi, to „jedenastka" dowie się jak zwykle ostatnia. Wnerwiony Kurosaki nie wróży dobrze. Postanawia iść za nim do IBiRS, którego tymczasową siedzibę widzi obok tymczasowego ambulatorium. Nie jest mu dane dowiedzieć się, co tak wytrąciło Zastępczego z równowagi, bo drogę zachodzi mu postać, która wypełnia sobą całe wejście do izby chorych. A zza jej pleców wychyla się uśmiechnięta, różowowłosa porucznik.

-O, Hayato. Masz trzy minuty przewagi. Jak dojdę do koszar oddziału, a nie ma tu uliczek, w których mógłbym się zgubić, lepiej żeby te małpie syny były w komplecie. Jeśli nawet pieprzne ciamajdy z „czwórki" stroją sobie żarty z 11., to cholera, odechciewa się człowiekowi umierać.

IX.

Już prawie świta, ale Ichigo, chociaż na dobrą sprawę nie zmrużył oka, czuje się świetnie, jak mało kiedy. Ostatni uczestnicy nocnej zabawy zmyli się jakąś godzinę temu i wtedy też chciał odprowadzić Rukię, ale stwierdziła, że sam widok wnętrza ambulatorium pogarsza jej zdrowie. Więc zostali przy dogasających ogniskach, dziewczyna momentalnie zasnęła, otulona kocem, a chwile później usłyszał chrapanie Renjiego. Obserwuje śpiącą obok Rukię i chciałby zatrzymać czas. To dla niego nietypowe, ale po prostu chciałby nic nie robić. Wraz z rankiem przyjdzie mu stąd wstać i podjąć kilka decyzji, niektóre pewnie nie wszystkim się spodobają, a jemu najmniej. Wróci do wypełnionej śmiercią rzeczywistości, przed którą chciałby ochronić opartą o jego ramię dziewczynę. Ale to nie jest przecież krucha istotka, chociaż na taką teraz wygląda. Gdyby usłyszała jego myśli, pewnie zdzieliłaby go przez łeb za okazywanie słabości. Takie jej myślenie zawsze utrzymywało go na powierzchni.

- Chyba zapuściliście się poza granice rezerwatu. Tu nie jesteście pod ochroną, Shinigami. Można to potraktować, jak zerwanie warunków sojuszu.

Oczywiście. I tak wytrzymał prawie dobę, nie można oczekiwać, że pieprzony król Hueco Mundo będzie czekał w nieskończoność. Głos nieoczekiwanego gościa obudził Renjego, gotowego w każdej chwili interweniować. Ichigo nie rusza się nawet o centymetr, by nie zbudzić Rukii. Odwraca tylko głowę do Shinigami.

- Renji, zabierz Rukię do obozu. Jakbyś wpadł na jakiegoś Arrancara, niech za kwadrans zgłoszą się po truchło swojego króla. Ten pojedynek był warunkiem umowy, więc nie będzie złamaniem sojuszu. Prawda, Grimmjow?

Arrancar wybucha śmiechem przy słowie „truchło". Niech się śmieje, płaczącego nie miałby sumienia ukatrupić. Patrzy, jak Renji bez słowa bierze delikatnie Rukię, nadal pogrążoną w głębokim śnie. Rozumieją się bez słów i znają aż za dobrze, by porucznik „szóstki" wtrącał się do takich spraw. Chociaż na bank wróci tu, gdy tylko odstawi dziewczynę do łóżka, ale pewnie będzie już po wszystkim.

Gdy zostają sami na wydmach, Ichigo Kurosaki sięga po Zangetsu i przez myśl mu przechodzi, że jeszcze nie próbował miecza po jego rekonstrukcji przez Inoue. Stwierdza, że to nie najgorszy sposób na jego godny powrót, taka powtórka z rozrywki. Czuje w dłoni znajomy ciężar i przyjemność, jaką czerpie z sięgania do mocy swojego miecza, części swojej duszy, rozlewa się po jego ciele. Wyciąga Zanpakutō przed siebie i otacza go aura bladoniebieskiego Reiatsu.

- Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu.

X.

I cisza. Jego miecz milczy.

To się nie dzieje naprawdę, za chwilę się obudzi i świat wróci na swoje miejsce. Nie będzie jak kretyn stał nieruchomo przed Grimmjowem, który swoją drogą też wygląda na równie zaskoczonego, co on sam. Tylko zdecydowanie mniej zmieszanego, a bardziej wkurzonego.

- Ichigo Kurosaki, chyba sobie, do cholery, żartujesz.

Przez głowę Ichigo przebiega tysiąc myśli, ale żadna nie tłumaczy tego, co się dzieje. Przecież odzyskał Zanpakutō w jednym kawałku. Gdyby coś było nie tak, nie mógłby używać Shikai. Czy na pewno? Urahara powiedział, że miecz zniszczony w pełnym uwolnieniu nie wraca już do poprzedniej mocy w tej formie. A jego Shikai był już przecież uszkodzony i regenerowany. A jeśli moc Inoue nie potrafiła przywrócić jego Bankai, a jedynie scaliła ostrze? No to teraz jest w czarnej dupie, mówiąc bardzo oględnie. Arrancar, który wybił niedawno pół oddziału Vandenreich, zapewne rozsmaruje jego wnętrzności stąd, do Las Noches, a on nie wie nawet, czy jest w stanie użyć Getsugi.

- Cóż Grimmjow, wygląda na to, że mówiłem raczej o swoim truchle. Ale przynajmniej cię wcześniej trochę pokaleczę.

Arrancar nie zaszczyca chłopaka odpowiedzią, po prostu chowa swój nieuwolniony miecz do pochwy, odwraca się i ma zamiar się stąd zbierać.

- Yyy, dokąd ty się wybierasz, do jasnej cholery?! Od trzech dni nie odstępujesz mnie na krok, jak pieprzony cień za mną łazisz, rzucając na prawo i lewo deklaracje gotowości do pojedynku. Więc masz swój pojedynek.

- Ichigo Kurosaki, ty se chyba kpisz. Ostatnim razem pokonał mnie Shinigami władający potężną mocą, nie bojący się przywdziewać maski Pustego, porywający się na niemożliwe. Który podobno pokonał Aizena. A teraz wytrząsa się przede mną chłopaczek w Shikai, który przystępuje do walki nie znając swoich ograniczeń, dając się zaskoczyć własnemu mieczowi. Gdzie wcięło twój Bankai?... I mówisz, że mnie pokaleczysz, zanim cię ubiję. Pokaleczysz?! Co ci się stało, do kurwy nędzy?

- Jestem ci winien walkę, więc ją dostaniesz. Tak jak ostatnio, na śmierć i życie, warunki się nie zmieniły.

- Widzisz Kurosaki, nie mam powodu po prostu cię zabijać. Chcę pojedynku z tamtą osobą, która mnie pokonała. Albo z czymś jej bliskim. Żyję dla tego pojedynku. Ale jestem teraz władcą Hueco Mundo i wiesz… muszę trzymać standardy. Jakakolwiek walka z aktualnym tobą jest poniżej mojego poziomu. Zero przyjemności. Jeżeli za pięć minut, prawie bez walki, odwalisz kitę na tym zadupiu, to okaże się, że nie było na co czekać. Ostatnio, kiedy podnosiłem się zakrwawiony z piachu, miałem więcej pary, niż ty masz jej teraz i ktoś mi powiedział, żebym sobie odpuścił. Łapiesz aluzję?

- Nie chrzań mi tu. Od tego mam ojca. Nie ruszę się stąd i będę z tobą walczył. Choćbym miał cię do tego zmusić i choćby to była ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobię w życiu. W dupie mam twoje samopoczucie, więc wyciągaj Zanpakutō.

- No żesz… Jakiś ty tępy. I za co chcesz mnie zabić? Bo działam ci na nerwy od trzech dni? No tak, kurewsko dobry powód. Bo nie masz innych zmartwień. Jak koniec świata. Ale jak cię utłukę, to zdejmę ci to zmartwienie z głowy. Chyba cię pogięło, Kurosaki. Wnerwianie ciebie sprawiało mi niemałą przyjemność, bo widziałem, jak się miotasz. Nieukierunkowana złość aż z ciebie kipiała, co mnie nakręcało. Ale wcale nie jesteś tym, na co czekałem. Ty nie chcesz zabijać, ty masz raczej życzenie śmierci, a ja nie jestem od spełniania twoich życzeń. Co to ma być? Nie kontrolujesz wydarzeń, przestałeś decydować, siedzisz na dupie i się im poddajesz. Jesteś rozbity i nie przyznasz się do tego, ale myślisz, że jak kogoś zabijesz, to zrobi ci się lepiej. Część ciebie chce kogoś naprawdę skrzywdzić, jak nigdy i to cię pochłania. Zajebiste uczucie, a ty… ty się tego boisz. Więc wymyśliłeś, że wyładujesz się na mnie, ale nie wyszło i nie masz pomysłu, co dalej. A ta potrzeba i tak nie zniknie, wbij to sobie do łba. Witamy w świecie dorosłych. Nie odbieramy życia z litości, ale dlatego, że jest nam przeznaczone być drapieżnikami. Krew nas woła, bo tacy jesteśmy, bo do tego nas stworzono. Zabijamy, bo jesteśmy w tym kurewsko dobrzy. A nie, żeby leczyć problemy emocjonalne. A chuj, przez ciebie się jeszcze elokwencją wykazałem. Przestań się mazać i weź się do cholery ogarnij.

Ichigo nie bardzo wie, jak ma zareagować. Grimmjow to ostatnia osoba, która mogłaby mu robić wykład z mądrości życiowej. Chłopak przypomina sobie jednak uczucie, jakie miał chwile temu, leżąc obok Rukii, gdy za wszelką cenę nie chciał wracać, nawet myślami, do rzeczywistości. Wcześniej bał się porozmawiać z Ishidą i zadziałał dopiero, gdy wymusiła to sytuacja. O Inoue nawet nie wspominając. Na gwałt chciał nauczyć się Kidō, jakby to rozwiązało jego problemy ze złamanym mieczem. Którym też nie zajmował się, dopóki nie trafili do Karakury. I nie jest pewien, dlaczego właściwie dołączył do „piątki". Albo wie. Bo jak zacznie działać, kiedy sięgnie po determinację, która kierowała nim w wojnie z Aizenem, to znów wszystko spadnie na niego. Przestanie być oficerem 5. Oddziału i zacznie sam ratować świat, wyrabiając we wszystkich przekonanie, że sobie poradzi. I nie w tym problem, bo mógłby zrobić dokładnie to samo drugi raz, jeśli byłoby to wystarczające. Ale tym razem jest inaczej. Tym razem urosło to do kosmicznych rozmiarów. A on wyciągnął już ze swojego arsenału, co miał najmocniejszego i jest prawie pewien, że Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō nie rozwiąże tego problemu. No i wtedy Gotei panowało nad sytuacją, nawet jeśli o tym nie wiedział. Teraz mydlą oczy planem pięciodniowym. A on biwakuje pod gwiazdami z dziewczyną, bez której nie może żyć, a chwilę potem bezmyślnie chce się dać zabić. Co on wyprawia? Rukia by go za to dotkliwie zrugała słownie. I fizycznie.

- Załapałem, Grimmjow. Nie musisz się już wydzierać. Więc… rozejdziemy się pokojowo?

- Ty mnie źle nie zrozum, Ichigo Kurosaki, to nie prawo łaski, tylko odroczenie. Aż tak mi się nie spieszy, żebyś mnie szukał jutro. Ale kiedy wszystko się wyklaruje, wolałbyś, żebym ja nie musiał szukać ciebie. I do cholery, nie odstaw przed nikim drugi raz czegoś takiego, bo to ja będę tym, który własnoręcznie ubije pogromcę Sōsuke Aizena.

XI.

Rukia budzi się, kiedy Renji układa ją na miękkim materacu, a po zapachu upewnia się, że są w ambulatorium. Otwiera oczy i napotyka jego spojrzenie. Znają się dostatecznie długo, by wiedziała, że taki jego wzrok oznacza kłopoty. A skoro nie ma z nimi Ichigo…

- Renji, w tej chwili powiesz mi co się dzieje.

Po dwudziestu sekundach, w czasie których zarejestrowała w jednym zdaniu słowa „Ichigo", „Grimmjow" i „truchło" jest już na zewnątrz, z czerwonowłosym Shinigamim dwa kroki za jej plecami. W Ichigo coś się zmieniło od Inwazji i w tych okolicznościach może to nienajlepiej wróżyć. Zna go jak nikt, ale nawet, kiedy w przeszłości była pewna jego reakcji, potrafił ją zaskakiwać. Teraz może wywinąć coś nieskończenie głupiego, nawet poza jej pojmowaniem.

Życie do niej wraca i czuje ulgę, widząc plecy Kurosakiego znikające w wejściu do prowizorycznego laboratorium IBiRS. Jednak po prędkości, z jaką zderzył się z klapą namiotu Instytutu wnioskuje, że nie wszystko jest w porządku. Stawiając samodzielnie niepewne, ale szybkie kroki, z Renjim, w każdej chwili gotowym ją asekurować, wchodzi za rudowłosym. Spodziewa się obecności Urahary, może Shinjego Hirako. Zastają tu też kapitanów Kyōraku, Ukitake, Unohanę, Kenseia, Hitsugayę. A także Isshina, z mieczem i haori zupełnie niepodobnego do głupawego, nadopiekuńczego ojca, który gościł ją w swoim domu. Yyy. Rada gabinetowa, tego się nie spodziewała. Czuje, że powinni z Renjim wyjść, ale Ichigo zauważa ich obecność i odwraca się do niej.

- Rukia, to nie jest… Zresztą… nawet jak cię przywiążę do łóżka, to przegryziesz powróz. Tylko chociaż na czymś usiądź.

Ichigo, pomimo tonu, jakim się do niej odzywa, ma miękkie spojrzenie. Mocno ją to zastanawia, bo dziewczyna widzi, jaki jest wytrącony z równowagi, jak nadal emanuje z niego złość, jak przenosi wzrok po kolei na wszystkich kapitanów, kończąc na swoim ojcu. Rukia czuje się nieswojo i zaczyna się poważnie bać. Po minach kapitanów widzi, że ich także mocno poruszyło zachowanie Kurosakiego. Chłopak z kolei jeszcze chwilę milczy, a Kuchiki z ulgą orientuje się, że chce się trochę uspokoić, zanim odezwie się do dowództwa Gotei. Bardzo mądrze. Dopasowuje się do sytuacji i mówi miękkim, opanowanym głosem.

- Ichigo. Powiedz wreszcie się stało. Rozmawiasz z kapitanami i…

- Co się stało? Grimmjow podzielił się ze mną mądrościami życiowymi, chociaż równie dobrze mógł mnie artystycznie rozsmarować na wszystkich filarach wokół obozu. Sam się o to prosiłem. Wszyscy traktują mnie jak niedorozwiniętego, więc zaczynam się tak zachowywać. Chciałbym być tylko oficerem „piątki", ale nim nie jestem. Nie ważne, czy jest we mnie więcej człowieka, czy Shinigami, czy noszę w sobie ślady Hollowa, czy może płynie we mnie krew Quincy. Nie byłem nigdy kimś, kto bezkrytycznie godzi się z wydarzeniami i nie mam zamiaru się zmieniać. Bywało bardzo nieciekawie, ale jakoś nadal tu stoję. Psiakrew, jestem osobą, która zajęła się Sōsuke Aizenem i dlatego chcę wiedzieć, po co Gotei zabunkrowało się w Hueco Mundo i co wydarzy się jutro. I kim, u licha, jest Król Dusz, bo o niego najwidoczniej chodzi Vandenreich.

Atmosfera jest tak gęsta, że można ją kroić nożem. Ale, o dziwo, Rukia się uspokaja, bo widzi przed sobą narwanego chłopaka, który przyszedł za nią na wzgórze Sōkyoku i którego determinacja zawsze pozwalała jej utrzymywać się na powierzchni. Odzywa się kapitan Hirako.

- Ichigo, czy tobie się wydaje, że zawsze będziesz remedium na wszystkie nasze problemy?

- Nie rozumiesz mnie, Hirako. Ja nie chcę na ochotnika ratować świata, myślisz, że padło mi na mózg?! Ale nie zawsze robimy, to na co mamy ochotę, coś o tym wiem. A siedział na dupie nie będę. Obecnie nie mogę używać Bankai, Urahara na pewno przewidział, że Inoue nie naprawi Tensy Zangetsu. Dlatego muszę wiedzieć wszystko, o czym wie Gotei, żeby nie błądzić bez sensu, jak z mieczem. Muszę znać dostępne opcje. Koniec z biwakowaniem, zmieniły mi się priorytety.

Wszyscy patrzą na niego, jakby rzeczywiście z jego głową było coś nie tak, ale ton jego głosu nie pozwala im nie traktować go poważnie. Ichigo Kurosaki odwraca się od kapitanów, w stronę wejścia do namiotu i patrząc na nią wzrokiem, od którego robi się jej gorąco, ale mówiąc nadal do dowódców, kończy.

- Do cholery, nie będzie żadnej apokalipsy. Wyjdę z siebie, ale kiedy doprowadzę to do końca, Rukia będzie w jednym kawałku.

XII.

Shirō Ashige czeka ciężki dzień. Wiele wie o mechanizmach kierujących wojskiem i wolny wieczór nigdy nie wróży dobrze nadchodzącemu po nim porankowi. Coś jak ostatni posiłek skazańca. Dlatego odpuścił sobie nocne towarzystwo 11. Oddziału, bo dziś przypominałby Shigeko Soichi. A tak, ma pod opieką jedną skacowaną przełożoną. To będzie trudny, długi dzień, ale w tej chwili nie wie jeszcze, jak bardzo. Nie przychodzi mu nawet na myśl, że wieczorem spojrzy na inne gwiazdy, kładąc głowę pod innym niebem, ale wielu spośród otaczających go Shinigami zamknie oczy wcześniej, nim wzejdzie księżyc, gdy nieodwracalnie zgaśnie w nich iskierka życia.

Teraz, wychodząc z namiotu, gdzie zostawił Soichi, widzi plecy pędzącego na złamanie karku Kurosakiego, który mija ludzi z „piątki" i kieruje się do IBiRS, sztabu dowodzenia albo izby chorych, bo tylko te namioty rozstawiono w tamtej części obozu. Coś się stało, a Shirō lubi wiedzieć wszystko, co ewentualnie może mu uratować życie. Widzi jakieś zamieszanie przy ambulatorium, ale wie, że to nie za sprawą Ichigo. Chłopak był zdrowo wkurzony i Ashige postawiłby każde pieniądze, że w tej części obozowiska szuka teraz Urahary, swojego ojca, któregoś z kapitanów, albo ich wszystkich razem. Niegrzecznie byłoby nie pomóc w poszukiwaniach koledze z oddziału i robi krok w kierunku Kurosakiego, ale się zatrzymuje.

Nie jest anonimowym kadetem, którego wszyscy olewali, ale który nie miał też żadnych powinności i dbał o swój własny tyłek. Jest oficerem Gotei i nie wie, jak to się stało, ale na dobrą sprawę to on teraz panuje nad 5. Oddziałem. Od trzech dni wyżsi oficerowie, którzy są tu lata, wydając najprostsze polecenia szukają w jego oczach aprobaty, a chłopaki do niego zgłaszają się po informacje, unikając bezpośredniego kontaktu z Shigeko Soichi, i vice versa. A dziś ich p. o. wicekapitana jest wyraźnie niedysponowana i będzie go potrzebowała w pobliżu jak nigdy. Shirō zaciska zęby i odwraca się do najbliższego Shinigami z „piątki". Należą do oddziału Shinjiego Hirako, a ten nie pozwoli, by jego podwładnych ominęły ważne wieści. Ashige musi w to wierzyć i robić to, co należy do jego powinności. Jest w wojsku, a armia nie jest dobrym miejscem dla indywidualistów.

Po dziesięciu minutach do małego tłumu przed barakami dołącza Soichi, wyglądająca zdecydowanie lepiej. Właściwie wygląda wspaniale i tylko Shirō wie, że wykrzykiwane przez nią słowa boleśnie ranią każdy neuron pod jej czaszką. Ale miotający się w popłochu ludzie widzą w niej Boginię Śmierci, którą była wczoraj przy fontannie. Dziś skoczyliby za nią w ogień. Ashige upewnia się teraz, że nie mógł lepiej trafić z przydziałem, chociaż mogą to być przedwczesne wnioski. Przed koszarami pojawia się Shinji Hirako, a jedno, co o nim wie, to że usłyszy z jego ust coś, co wbije go w ziemię, prawdopodobnie bardzo mu się nie spodoba i okaże się błyskotliwym pomysłem.

Zwłaszcza to ostatnie powtarza sobie jak mantrę, przekonując do tego uparcie własną podświadomość, kiedy godzinę później stoi, jak kilkunastu innych z „piątki", na centralnym placu Seireitei, obok częściowo zniszczonego gmachu IBiRS. Obserwuje Kurosakiego, odchodzącego z Shinigami w haori z emblematem „zerowego" Oddziału. Obok Mayuri Kurotsuchi wydaje szczegółowe polecenia pięciu oficerom z 12., którzy mają towarzyszyć grupie Soichi w ich misji specjalnej. Ashige stoi i czeka, jak na 16. oficera przystało, mocno walcząc z wrodzoną tendencją do posiadania własnego zdania, by jego ujawnienie nie sprowadziło na niego sądu wojennego. W głowie kiełkuje mu tylko niepokojąca myśl, że duchowe cząsteczki jego duchowego ciała nie dołączą jednak do tysięcy innych, które wniknęły w Seiteitei cztery dni temu. Tam, gdzie za chwilę wyśle ich kapitan 12. Oddziału, prawdopodobnie zginą zapomniani, ale istnieje nikła szansa, że wcześniej zabiorą ze sobą w wielką pustkę wielu Vandenreich i zbiorą garść informacji, które zmienią statystyki tej wojny.

Ta, cały ten patos o dupę potłuc, nie zginie żadną epicką śmiercią jakiegoś pozoranta z 6. Oddziału. Może być żołnierzem i bez gadania wykonywać rozkazy, ale pozostaje sobą. A Shirō Ashige, którego ogląda co rano w lustrze, nie dopuszcza przegranej. Ma zamiar wrócić z tego cholernego lodowego pustkowia, przytaszczając ze sobą swoją 9. oficer, bo odkąd opuścił rano namiot „piątki" przychodzi mu do głowy, że bardzo chciałby znowu poczuć na swojej twarzy jej miękkie włosy i ciepło jej skóry pod swoimi palcami, tak, żeby tym razem ona także to pamiętała.

* * *

_Och, jaką ja mam cichą nadzieję, że grono moich czytelników nie ogranicza się do jednej, choć oddanej fanki... ;)_


	7. Bilet w jedną stronę

I.

Nigdy już nie odważy się pomyśleć, że podróż przez Senkaimon i Gargantę jest niekomfortowa. Teraz czuje, że każda komórka jej duchowego ciała jest rozkładana na pojedyncze atomy i modli się, by po drugiej stronie każdy z nich znalazł się na swoim miejscu. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie odważyłby się nawet zaproponować takiego rozwiązania, ale mówimy o Mayurim Kurotsuchim. Nawet on potrzebował czterech dni, by zebrać z obszaru całego Seireitei dane, przeanalizować je i zaadaptować do możliwości technicznych IBiRS. Niewiele z tego rozumie, ale czuje, że jakiś rodzaj nieznanego jej Kidō, bardzo możliwe, że mocno zakazanego, właśnie teleportuje 22 Shinigami do miejsca, o którym nic nie wiadomo, którego współrzędne nie są pewne, a w dodatku całe przedsięwzięcie kapitan 12. Oddziału rozmarzonym głosem określił „eksperymentem". Jeśli za ułamek sekundy to się nie skończy, to straci świadomość, a nie chce nawet wiedzieć, jak znoszą to niżsi oficerowie i szeregowi. Nagle w ogóle przestaje myśleć. Przestaje być.

Wszystko do niej wraca na moment przed tym, nim uderza o lodową taflę, pokrywającą wszystko wokoło. Zmaterializowali się jakieś trzy metry nad powierzchnią ziemi. Boi się myśleć, co by było, gdyby współrzędne wyznaczono w punkcie położonym pięć metrów niżej. Wszyscy są cali. Oficerowie z „dwunastki" automatycznie ukrywają ich Reiatsu, inkantując Bakudō 26. poziomu, Kyokko. Dzielą się na dwie grupy, jedną pod jej dowództwem, drugą dowodzoną przez 5. oficera 12. Oddziału, tak jak zakładał plan. Naukowcy z „dwunastki" mają za zadanie zebrać próbki, zrobić skany, zmierzyć poziom mocy duchowej, ustalić wszystko, co może pomóc poznać wroga i ewakuować się w cholerę, zanim ktoś się zorientuje, że w ogóle tu są. Pomysł z założenia genialny, ale za długo jest w wojsku, by naiwnie wierzyć, że wszystko przebiegnie bez komplikacji. Tylko idiota, pozbawiony instynktu samozachowawczego, założyłby, że ma nad wszystkim kontrolę. A ona wie już co to strach i dzięki temu odkryciu stała się silniejsza, bo ma dobre powody, by wrócić. Jeden z powodów stoi za jej plecami, a za nim jej 9 pozostałych ludzi.

Dotyka stopami zmarzliny, wiatr targa jej ubraniem i unosząc drobinki lodu, ogranicza widoczność do jakichś 20 metrów, ale Shigeko w ogóle nie czuje zimna. W tym dziwnym wymiarze wszystkie jej zmysły zdają się być przytępione. Bo gdzieś przed nimi, ukryta przed ich wzrokiem w burzy śniegowej, stoi skuta lodem siedziba Vandenreich, a Soichi w ogóle nie czuje obecności błękitnej energii. Jakby cały ten wymiar był sztucznym tworem, niedającym zbadać się zmysłami. Jakby nie podlegał prawom natury. Druga grupa znika im z oczu, pozostają jednak z zasięgu głosu. Po minach dwóch Shinigami z IBiRS, których mają osłaniać jej ludzie, widzi, że nie tego się spodziewali, jednak wytrwale skanują otoczenie zaklęciami Kidō i upychają próbki do pojemników, które ze sobą przytargali. Jeszcze kilka minut i będą mogli się stąd zabierać. Gdyby tylko sekundę później błękitny pocisk nie utworzył sporego krateru trzy metry od niej, w miejscu, gdzie chwilę temu stali oficerowie kapitana Mayuriego. Nie zostaje po nich ślad, jakby wyparowali, podobnie, jak dwójka jej ludzi.

Nim z mgły wyłania się dwóch tutejszych, Shigeko ma czas przesłać sygnał alarmowy do drugiej grupy, polecając naukowcom z 12., którzy jeszcze zostali przy życiu, natychmiast otworzyć przejście. Gdy już widzi zbliżających się napastników, każe 4 wciąż żywym szeregowym, do niedawna rekrutom, dołączyć do niezaatakowanej jeszcze grupy, by wzmocnić ochronę oficerów z „dwunastki", bo bez nich nigdzie się stąd nie ruszą. Chce nakazać to samo Shirō, ale wie, że całkowicie oleje taki rozkaz. Więc zostaje ich troje, licząc także 11. oficera Yukiego Sato, by związać walką dwóch Quincych, którzy w mgnieniu oka wybili 1/3 jej grupy. Chciałaby teraz przywołać z pamięci chwilę, w której wdepnęła w głębsze szambo, ale jakoś nic nie przychodzi jej do głowy.

Shinigami, ustawiając się po jej bokach, automatycznie uwalniają swoje Zanpakutō. Ona waha się, bo prawdopodobnie o wiele sensowniej byłoby walczyć na dystans, używając Kidō. Ale nie może pozwolić, za cenę życia, by wrogowie zorientowali się, że z jej mocą Shinigami jest zespojona odrobina błękitnej energii Quincy. Używając demonicznej magii odsłania się, tak jak przed Ashige w trakcie treningu. A Vandenreich nie mogą wiedzieć, do jakich informacji ma dostęp Gotei. Przydzieleni im ludzie z IBiRS potrzebują około minuty, by w pełni aktywować Kidō, konieczne do otworzenia przejścia do Soul Society. Shigeko jest przekonana, że we trójkę dadzą chłopakom z „dwunastki" potrzebną minutę. Na razie nie wybiega myślami poza te 60 sekund, przesuwa palcem po tsubie swojego Zanpakutō, po czym mocno chwyta go za rękojeść.

- Kega, Saisho no Kiri.

II.

Gdy wyraźnie widzi już sylwetki zbliżających się wrogów, szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że chociaż mężczyzna, idący za wysokim Stern Ritterem, także ubrany jest w biały uniform, to na pewno nie jest on Quincy. Po mieczu i masce, częściowo ukrytej pod naciągniętym na głowę kapturem, Shirō dedukuje, że na tym lodowym zadupiu trafili na Arrancara. Wszędzie ich ostatnio pełno. Ale to zmienia postać rzeczy. Nigdy nie walczył z żadnym z nich i nie ma nawet pojęcia, na jakim poziomie sklasyfikować siłę takiego przeciwnika. Fujinhikō na pewno mu to powie, ale zostaje jeszcze Quincy, zdecydowanie wyglądający na Stern Rittera, a nie żadnego szeregowego Soldat. Nie jest dobrze.

Patrzy na Soichi i od razu wie, że nie odważy się użyć Kidō, chociaż mogłaby zyskać na starcie przewagę. On sam, na jej miejscu, też nie zaryzykowałby ujawnienia sekretu, płonącego w niej błękitnym blaskiem. Jeśli wrogów jest dwóch i są na porównywalnym poziomie do tych, z którymi walczyli w Karakurze, to Shinigami są już jedna nogą w Seireitei. Jeśli są silniejsi, albo podąża za nimi wsparcie, to mają przesrane. Nawet, jeśli mieliby tu zginąć, nie wypełniając zadania i nie dostarczając żadnych nowych danych IBiRS, to nie wolno im choćby zasygnalizować, ile Gotei wie, jak tu trafili, kim są… Vandenreich nie mogą wziąć ich żywcem. Dlatego Ashige wie, że Shigeko nie użyje Kidō, ale będzie się bardzo starała zająć walką przeciwników, by dać czas na otworzenie przejścia. Chyba jest już świadoma, że jeśli nie pokonają zbliżających się mężczyzn w ciągu niecałej minuty, to nawet jeśli ktoś zmaterializuje się na placu przed Instytutem, nie będzie to nikt z ich trojga.

Nie ma czasu na układanie czarnych scenariuszy. Shirō trzyma już w dłoni uwolniony Zanpakutō. Kątem oka obserwuje, jak Yuki Sato rzuca się w kierunku Quincy z uniesioną włócznią o ząbkowanym ostrzu. Jeśli dosięgnie celu, z przeciwnika zostanie krwawa miazga. Sato na chwilę znika Ashige z oczu. Jego Shunpo jest naprawdę niezłe, jednak byłoby to zbyt proste. Biały wojownik też natychmiast się przemieszcza, ale zamiast zablokować cios, albo zranić nacierającego Shinigamiego, unika go, a Shirō jest prawie pewien, że mijając Sato, dotyka na chwilę jego włóczni. Po chwili pojawia się obok równie zaskoczonej Soichi i muska dłonią jej ostrze. Pewny siebie Vandenreich bez wątpienia używa Hirenkyaku i jest diabelnie szybki, a Shirō czuje się bezradny jak dziecko, kiedy przeciwnik chwyta jego Fujinhikō, jakby chciał wyrwać je gołą ręką z dłoni Shinigami. Ashige automatycznie robi unik, wyrywając miecz i lekko raniąc palce Stern Rittera. Ale ten tylko się uśmiecha, jakby dopiero się rozkręcał.

I wtedy dzieje się coś, czego Ashige nie jest w stanie objąć swoim rozumem. Fujinhikō zaczyna palić mu skórę po wewnętrznej stronie dłoni. Słyszy zdławiony okrzyk Shigeko i widzi, że ona też walczy ze sobą, by nie odrzucić własnego miecza. Yuki Sato reaguje tak samo, a Shirō przenosi przerażony wzrok z niego na Stern Rittera i orientuje się, że w jakiś sposób wszystko to wywołał biało odziany Quincy, uśmiechający się sadystycznie, podchodzący z wolna z wysuniętym z pochwy mieczem. Miecz. Ten skurwiel ma Zanpakutō, a niewidzialny ogień, trawiący tkankę jego dłoni, jest mocą miecza. Shirō nie jest w stanie znieść więcej, bo jeszcze chwila, a Quincy nawet nie będzie musiał go dobijać. Wypuszcza z ręki Fujinhikō, gardząc sobą i nienawidząc się za to w duchu.

- Kto się tu zabłąkał? Chyba dostanę awans za coś takiego… Leż i żryj ziemię, Bogu Śmierci od siedmiu boleści.

To ostatnie było do Sato, który także wypuścił Zanpakutō, ale najwyraźniej próbował użyć Kidō. Jakby był w stanie wyprostować spalone palce. Szkoda, że kretyn wcześniej nie wpadł na strzelenie jakimś Hadō. Shirō przyznaje jednak przed sobą, że 11. oficer zaimponował mu próbą ataku. On sam nie jest w stanie zapalić przy pomocy Kidō głupiej świeczki, a teraz umrze rozpaczliwie bezradny, nie trzymając nawet miecza. Ale zanim któryś z przeciwników go dobije, słyszy jeszcze krzyki, dochodzące z lewej, gdzie teoretycznie powinna znajdować się bezpiecznie reszta ich grupy. Czyli wszyscy mają oficjalnie przerąbane. Ashige, klęcząc na zmarzniętej ziemi, obserwuje, jak Stern Ritter powoli podchodzi do Yukiego Sato.

- Nawet nie wiesz, co się dzieje. Nie możesz znieść, że twój miecz cię odrzuca. Bo zmienił swojego pana i już jest mój. Ot, tak – wziąłem go sobie, bo mogłem… Podobno kulturalnie jest się przedstawić, zanim się kogoś zabije. Arnstahl Löwe, „The Theft". Szkoda, że nikomu tego nie powtórzysz.

Quincy pochyla się nad 11. oficerem i Shirō bezsilnie obserwuje, jak ostrze, powoli zagłębia się w ciało Yukiego. Cholerny, sadystyczny Stern Ritter robi to nieśpiesznie, cały czas obserwując twarz leżącego, z której powoli, w miarę powiększania się kałuży krwi na śnieżnej pokrywie, znikają oznaki życia. W końcu Arnstahl wyciąga klingę z nieruchomego ciała, które po chwili zaczyna tracić kontury i po kilku sekundach jedynym śladem wcześniejszej obecności Yukiego Sato na lodowej pustyni jest lepka kałuża krwi. Znów słychać odgłosy z lewej, ale tym razem nie są to krzyki, a przynajmniej nie krzyki przerażenia. Po wybuchu Kidō Shirō orientuje się, że chłopaki z „dwunastego" otworzyli przejście. Czuje też użycie zaklęcia demonicznej magii obok siebie. Szybko odwraca się do Soichi, leżącej kilka kroków dalej, z rękami poparzonymi dotkliwiej, niż jego własne. I widzi w jej oczach rozdzierającą rozpacz, a jej usta powtarzają bezgłośnie jedno słowo. „Przepraszam". Ashige od razu wie, co się za chwilę stanie. Shigeko wysłała za pomocą Kidō rozkaz, by reszta natychmiast się ewakuowała. Ponowny wybuch z lewej upewnia go, że przejście zostało zamknięte. Misja wykonana. Tak jakby.

III.

Słyszy jeszcze jednego nadbiegającego żołnierza, wydzierającego się z daleka, co jest już całkowitą katastrofą. Na razie przynajmniej Arrancar nie włączył się do walki, ale o walce nawet nie było mowy. Shirō nie zawraca sobie nim głowy, całą uwagę skupiając na Arnstahlu. Przecież nie położy się tu i nie umrze, żeby sprawić przyjemność tym popaprańcom. Przynajmniej jednego, może dwóch weźmie ze sobą. Koncentruje się na przeciwniku i boleśnie odczuwa brak miecza. Miecz! Jeśli dobrze kombinuje, to ten ubrany na biało kretyn przed chwilą zdradził im swój atrybut. „The Theft" – kradzież. Quincy zapanował nad ich Zanpakutō z chwilą, kiedy dotknął ich kling. Shinigami zmusza wszystkie szare komórki do wysiłku. Teoretycznie, każdy ma słaby punkt. A Ashige nie ma czasu na eksperymentowanie. Pomysł nie jest zły, szczególnie, że nie ma innych, lepszych. Uśmiecha się w duchu. Pieprzony Quincy ustrzeliłby ich, zanim by się zorientowali, skąd lecą strzały. Ale on koniecznie chciał użyć miecza. Skończony kretyn.

Czeka, aż Stern Ritter zbliży się na tyle, by jego teoretyczne założenia miały szansę realizacji. Arnstahl prawie stawia nogę na jego Zanpakutō. Wystarczająco blisko. Shirō rzuca się w kierunku miecza. Ale nie swojego. Słyszał niepotwierdzone plotki, a w takich bywa więcej prawdy niż w oficjalnych, zatwierdzonych podręcznikach, o tym, w jaki sposób Kenpachi Zaraki uwolnił się spod Bankai Kaname Tōsena. I jak Gin Ichimaru wyzwolił się spod władzy Kyōka Suigetsu. Wystarczy dotknąć miecza.

Quincy spodziewał się czegoś zupełnie innego, bo zamiast cofnąć dłoń trzymającą klingę, kieruje ją bliżej Ashige. A ten lewą ręką chwyta ostrze Arnstahla, głęboko kalecząc sobie przy tym palce, a prawą swój własny Zanpakutō. Czuje w dłoni przyjemny, znajomy ciężar. I tyle. Żadnego bólu, raniącego nerwy do kości. Więc miał rację. Ułamek sekundy później jego Fujinhikō przebija pierś Stern Rittera, a Shirō asekuracyjnie nadal nie wypuszcza z ociekających krwią palców anonimowego miecza Arnstahla. Z przyjemnością poświęciłby skurwielowi więcej czasu, ale swoje przetrwanie ceni wyżej, niż bezsensowną zemstę, żeby nie wiadomo jak była słodka. Zanim jeszcze wyszarpuje katanę z ciała Arnstahla, puszczając jednocześnie jego Zanpakutō, ocenia, który za dwóch pozostałych przy życiu przeciwników pierwszy pójdzie do piachu. Groźniejszy wydaje się Arrancar, ale wygląda jakby… miał to wszystko w dupie. Więc najpierw nadbiegający Quincy, ledwie Soldat. Łatwizna, gdyby nie strzała zmierzająca w kierunku pewnego siebie Shinigami. Ale to też nic, z czym nie poradziłaby sobie Fujinhikō. Gdyby miała okazję. Bo nim Ashige jest w stanie odpowiednio zareagować, na drodze strzały z Reishi staje Shigeko Soichi, która desperacko, resztkami sił wypuszcza przed siebie pocisk Kidō, wymieszanego z błękitną energią, czym wprawia w osłupienie Quincy, trzymającego łuk. Atak typowo ofensywny, któremu daleko do tarczy, która mogłaby uchronić ją przed wypuszczoną strzałą.

Shirō w zwolnionym tempie obserwuje, jak dziewczyna osuwa się na ziemię, znów odsłaniając mu widok stojącego naprzeciw, skołowanego żołnierza, niewyróżniającego się na tle lodowego pustkowia w białym mundurze. Działa odruchowo, w zasadzie tylko porusza ręką, a Fujinhikō jest przedłużeniem jego ramienia i urzeczywistnieniem jego pragnień. Z szeregowego Soldat nie zostaje nic, co nadawałoby się do identyfikacji, nawet IBiRS miałby z tym duże problemy. Shirō po prostu, przy pomocy białej katany, maluje czerwoną posoką zupełnie mu obcego żołnierza nieregularne wzory na śniegu, dopóki krew nie przestaje płynąć. Wtedy odwraca się do Soichi. Wisi mu, co zrobi Arrancar.

- Ty cholerna idiotko, coś ty odstawiła?! Soichi… Nie waż się mi tu umierać. Jak mnie tu zostawisz… Lepiej mnie tu nie zostawiaj. Masz mnie za skończoną łajzę? Nie dałbym się im wszystkim nawet skaleczyć. Shigeko… tylko nie odpływaj. Słyszysz… nie ruszaj się. Coś ty sobie myślała…

Shirō nie wie wiele o medycynie, ale strzała w środku klatki piersiowej nie wróży dobrze, a Soichi wyraźnie słabnie, chociaż bardzo próbuje coś powiedzieć. Nie jest dobry w takich sytuacjach, prawdę mówiąc, jest w tym beznadziejny i boi się, że zaraz zrobi coś głupiego, czym ją jeszcze bardziej wystraszy, zamiast uspokoić. Coś do niego szepcze, ale nie jest w stanie zrozumieć jej słów. Czuje, że Shigeko ściska go za rękę. Cholera jasna, pierwszy raz naprawdę żałuje, że nie ma umiejętności kolegów z „czwórki". Zaraz… Jak na umieranie, to trwa stanowczo za długo, nie przy takiej ranie. Silny uścisk jej dłoni też nie wskazuje na pogarszanie się jej stanu. Widział chwilę temu, że Yuki Sato zdematerializował się w mgnieniu oka. A ona nadal tu jest. I wreszcie zaczyna słyszeć, co tak usilnie próbuje mu przekazać.

- Dziewiętnaście milimetrów… na prawo… od serca…

I wybucha śmiechem, ale grymas, który pojawia się na jej twarzy i płytki oddech świadczą o tym, że zdecydowanie nie wszystko z nią w porządku. Chociaż definitywnie nie zbiera jej się na pożegnanie z życiem. Soichi przestaje reagować na jego głos, ale po jej równym oddechu Ashige wnioskuje, że straciła tylko przytomność. Czuje, jak schodzi z niego napięcie. Nie pamięta kiedy się tak bał, jak przez ostatnie pięć minut, klęcząc obok niej na śniegu. Na pewno nie chwilę wcześniej, walcząc z Arnstahlem Löwe, nie w dniu Inwazji. Pierwszy raz był przerażony i nie miało to nic wspólnego z jego własnym bezpieczeństwem. I wtedy przychodzi mu do głowy, że nie może się rozluźniać. Za jego plecami taktownie czeka przeciwnik, którego on sam na wstępie ocenił jako potencjalnie silniejszego. Shirō od rana wiedział, że to nie będzie, psia mać, dobry dzień.

IV.

- Szczurza padlina.

Trąca czubkiem buta na zwłoki leżącego Stern Rittera i pierwszy raz od dekad ma naprawdę dobry humor. Nie, żeby tkwił na tym odludziu tak długo, ale przebywanie wśród swoich też nie przysparzało mu radosnych uniesień. I kiedy już prawie stracił nadzieję, że jego egzystencja w jakikolwiek sposób się zmieni, oczywiście nie wliczając w to jej skrócenia, na rutynowym patrolu nawinęła im się pod rękę grupa Shinigami. Wnioskując po wydarzeniach z ostatnich minut, chyba nie wszystko wygląda tak, jak to Quincy przedstawiają. Zwłaszcza, że na wczoraj planowano ostateczne rozwiązanie kwestii Bogów Śmierci, a dziś mieli mieć bankiet na salonach w Pałacu Jego Królewskiej Mości. Wszystko było ponoć zaplanowane od stuleci, ale po Inwazji Gotei zachowało się zupełnie nieobliczalnie. Zamiast wezwać „zerowy", Oddziały wsiąkły gdzieś na 4 dni. I wszechwładne Vandenreich nie potrafiło znaleźć nawet śladu, po blisko tysiącu Shinigami, za to wydaje się, ze sami zostali odnalezieni. Dziękuje swojej wcześniejszej przezorności, która kazała mu zaszyć się na długie miesiące, gdy w Hueco Mundo rozporządzał Aizen. Za cholerę nie miał ochoty służyć mu za mięso armatnie, rzucone Soul Society, a teraz ma potwierdzenie, że instynkt go nie mylił.

Nie jest do końca pewien, co zrobi, ale wreszcie, pierwszy raz, ma jakieś opcje. Psiakrew, może wreszcie się wydostanie z tego dziwacznego, nienaturalnego wymiaru. Ma dość machania ogonem przed pokręconymi Quincy i prawdopodobnie, nawet jeśli nie dziś, to niedługo zrobiłby coś głupiego, by to się skończyło. Dlatego biernie, ale z zainteresowaniem obserwował wydarzenia, licząc, że „The Theft" nie zmusi go do wyciągnięci miecza. I tak nie jest pewien, przeciwko komu podniósł by swój Zanpakutō. Od razu zwrócił uwagę na ciemnowłosego z białą kataną, może ze względu na jej niecodzienny wygląd. A może dlatego, że sprawiał wrażenie, jakby myślał, w odróżnieniu od kolegi, który na własne życzenie odszedł w pustkę. I dobrze obstawił, widocznie instynkt do niego wraca, bo jego ostatnie wybory, po odejściu Aizena, to pasmo klęsk, które sprowadziły go na to zadupie. Czuje dreszcz emocji, bo naprawdę nie wie, co zrobi z tymi Shinigami.

-Namyślaj się, czy masz zamiar wbić mi miecz w plecy, czy się przedstawisz. Bo my dwoje zaraz będziemy się stąd zbierać.

Uśmiecha się w duchu. Ciemnowłosy ma charakter, bo mało kto w jego sytuacji i stanie fizycznym byłby tak pewny siebie. Zdecydowanie się dogadają.

- Aidenell Kerr. Może być też po prostu „Arrancar". Po Aizenie i Vandenreich nie zostało nas aż tylu, by używanie samej nazwy wprowadzało jakieś nieporozumienia.

- Polemizowałbym. 16. oficer 5. Oddziału, Shirō Ashige.

16. oficer. Albo Shinigami ściemnia, ukrywając swoją tożsamość, albo Vandenreich mocno zaniżyli wartość bojową wroga. W świetle tego, co widzi na własne oczy, skłania się ku temu drugiemu.

- Chyba wypadałoby postawić sprawy jasno. To ja jestem tutaj drapieżnikiem. Mogę wykrwawić ciebie i tę twoją, ledwie żywą podwładną i zameldować się w Lodowym Pałacu. Ale nie bardzo mam na to ochotę, mówię o tym drugim. Wyglądasz na dostatecznie zorientowanego, żeby skojarzyć, że Arrancarzy nie współpracują z Quincy, bo bardzo ich lubią. Z drugiej strony, mniej prawdopodobne, że mogliby współpracować z Shinigami, więc nie wiem, jak wyjdziemy z tej sytuacji.

Twarz 16. oficera się zmienia i… zaczyna się śmiać. Aidenell orientuje się, że nie wie o czymś ważnym, zapewne ominęło go wiele nowin, a nie lubi być niedoinformowany. W ogóle to zaczyna przypominać negocjacje, a miał zamiar zaledwie okazać łaskę. Chyba polubi tego skubańca. Albo poczuje dyskomfort, jeśli jednak będzie go musiał zabić. Tak czy inaczej – ma przewagę i obaj to wiedzą, więc to Shinigami będzie zmuszony się płaszczyć. Pozwala mu na to, sugestywnie milcząc.

- Co do niemożliwości współpracy Soul Society i Hueco Mundo też bym polemizował. Ale skoro nadal oddycham, to naprawdę nie masz zamiaru powrócić do Vandenreich. My planujemy się stąd wydostać i tylko dlatego jeszcze ze mną gadasz, prawda? A do tego potrzebuję Soichi, bo tylko ona potrafi otworzyć przejście, więc nawet nie patrz na nią takim niepokojącym wzrokiem, tylko wygląda tak bezbronnie. I właściwie jest moją przełożoną, a dziś ma gorszy dzień… kaca leczy. Idziemy stąd we trójkę, albo wcale. I raczej w zorganizowanym pośpiechu, zanim Vandenreich wyczują nasze Reiatsu.

Taaak. Chyba jednak nie jest tu jedynym drapieżnikiem. Trafił na bardzo szczególnych Shinigami. Zwłaszcza, że dziewczyna powinna już nie żyć. Aidenell ma dzisiaj dobry dzień, o ile sam dożyje do zmroku.

- Niczego nie wyczują. Pozostaje jeden mały problem. Nie ukrywam, że tutaj wiodłem niespokojne życie, ale wątpię, by Soul Society zapewniło mi spokojniejszą egzystencję.

Shinigami się nad czymś zastanawia i w końcu odpowiada.

- Nie posiadam odpowiedniej rangi, by składać oficjalnie tego rodzaju deklaracje, ale Gotei raczej nie tknie cię palcem. Jesteśmy w tymczasowym sojuszu z Hueco Mundo i za zgodą Grimmjowa Jaegerjaqueza chwilowo stacjonujemy pod Las Noches. I z różnych powodów mamy zakaz wykańczania się nawzajem.

To go zamurowało i nieszczęśliwie daje po sobie poznać, jak jest zaskoczony. Do głowy wpada mu tysiąc myśli. I w końcu zaczyna się z siebie samego śmiać, co z kolei widocznie niepokoi Shinigami, który zasłania sobą tę drugą, leżącą na śniegu. Wygląda na to, że Aidanell wyłonił się z piasków Hueco Mundo pod nieszczęśliwą gwiazdą i gdzie się nie obróci, robi się coraz gorzej. Ale skoro tu już i tak jest spalony…

- Taaak. W takim razie za Hueco Mundo podziękuję. Jak dobry macie w Soul Society program ochrony świadków?

V.

Chciała się wykazać heroicznym poświęceniem, a wyszło jak zwykle. Po raz kolejny nie doceniła swojego 16. oficera, a powinna się przyzwyczajać, że ma on tendencję do przekraczania oczekiwań, jakie się w nim pokłada. A ona miała szczęście, nie wie nawet który raz dostała szansę jedną na tysiąc i wyszła z tego cało. Albo raczej w jednym kawałku, bo czuje teraz, jak fala niebieskiej mocy rozchodzi się po jej ciele i towarzyszy temu nieumiejscowiony ból fizyczny. Nie ma on jednak nic wspólnego z tym, który rozrywał jej serce, kiedy wydawała rozkaz zamknięcia portalu, praktycznie zabijając tym samym siebie i Shirō. Nadal żyją, ale o ile nikt po nich nie wróci, co nie wchodzi w grę, to wykończy ich kolejny Quincy, który wyjdzie ze śnieżnej zawieruchy.

Nagle pulsujący ból ustaje, ale ona nie do końca czuje się sobą. Bo teraz naprawdę potrafi zlokalizować w swoim ciele, obok mocy Shinigami, także błękitną energię Quincy. Dziewiętnaście milimetrów na prawo od serca, nawet wcześniej nie pomyślałaby, że to możliwe. Przyznaje jednak przed sobą, że właściwie… nie czuje się, dzięki obecności mocy jej przodków, w żadnym razie pełniejsza, a myślała, że tak będzie. Z ulgą odkrywa, że nie była ona wcale brakującym elementem jej duszy Shinigami. Zwłaszcza, że w obecnej sytuacji i tak raczej nowe umiejętności się jej nie przydadzą w wydostaniu się z lodowego wymiaru. Ktoś ją delikatnie szturcha, więc mocno koncentruje się na powrocie do rzeczywistości.

- Soichi, jesteś tam? Wiem, że czujesz się jak wrak, ale potrzebuję twojej pomocy. I to szybko.

Głos Shirō całkowicie ją otrzeźwia. Więc nadal są w jednym kawałku, chociaż nie wie, co stało się z Arrancarem. Jeśli Ashige pozbył się także jego, to jest jej osobistym bogiem wojny. Kiedy podnosi się na kolana widzi jednak stojącego z boku mężczyznę w kapturze. Co do licha jest grane?!

- Soichi, potrzebuję ciebie do otwarcia przejścia. Z przeniesieniem 22 osób poradziło sobie dwóch jajogłowych, więc twoje Kidō z pewnością wystarczy dla nas… trojga.

- Ashige. Jeszcze raz. Nas trojga? Ja… teoretycznie mogłabym… ale nigdy nawet nie słyszałam o tym rodzaju demonicznej magii. Pierwszy raz to widziałam, jestem tak zielona, jak ty.

Chłopak chwilę milczy, jakby coś kalkulował. W końcu chyba podejmuje jakąś decyzję, a ona zaczyna wierzyć, że dla niego nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych.

- No dobra. To może nie wypalić, ale będziemy improwizować. Muszę wiedzieć, czego potrzebujesz, by aktywować Kidō. Mogę ci dać inkantację, ale sam kompletnie się na tym nie znam, więc nie wyjaśnię ci, jak to zaklęcie działa.

- Ty znasz inkantację?! Nie zapamiętałam nawet połowy, to minuta recytowania na dwoje, w tym przypadku dwie minuty, a i tak nie jestem pewna, czy jedna osoba jest w stanie poprawnie użyć zaklęcia. Nawet jeśli… musze wiedzieć, co znaczą słowa, jak mają zadziałać, jaki wywołać skutek. Bez tego po prostu wyrecytuję wierszyk.

- Czy wystarczyłoby ci… gdybyś zobaczyła jak ktoś używa takiego Kidō?

- Jak to zobaczyła?

Shinigami wstaje i wyciąga przed siebie swój Zanpakutō, cały czas w Shikai.

- Dotknij ostrza Fujinhikō.

Nie ma pojęcia co wymyślił sobie Ashige, ani w jaki sposób miałby to im pomóc. Ale skoro nie mają wielu opcji, to przynajmniej zaspokoi swoją ciekawość. Kładzie dłoń na lśniącej, kredowobiałej katanie. Shirō, trzymając klingę, szepcze.

- Kage ga ni fureru.

Wrażenie jest niesamowite, jakby na chwile oddzieliła się od ciała i… przeniosła w przeszłość? Trwa to ułamek sekundy, ale ona czuje, że musiała w jakiś sposób być tam dłużej, bo dokładnie zapamiętuje ułożenie odcisków ich stóp na zaśnieżonej ziemi, które już przecież pokryły padające białe płatki. Nie tylko to. Wie, co do centymetra, gdzie znajduje Arrancar i ile czasu zajęłoby mu znalezienie się za ich plecami. I patrzy na siebie, stojącą dwa kroki od Ashige, jakby… patrzyła na siebie jego oczami. I po chwili znowu jest tu i teraz. To było fascynujące, ale chyba niezupełnie było tym, co zakładał właściciel Fujinhikō. Nadal nic nie wie o Kidō, od którego zależy ich przetrwanie.

- Daj mi chwilę. Do tej pory udawało mi się sięgnąć na dwie sekundy wstecz, ale skoro Fujinhikō podała mi nazwę techniki, to mogę sięgnąć głębiej. Daj mi się skupić, ale sama czekaj gotowa.

Sama bardzo potrzebuje skupienia, bo w głowie kłębi jej się tysiąc myśli. A więc to jest zdolność jego miecza. O cholera. Zastanowi się nad tym później, bo jeśli przegapi odpowiedni moment, to ta nowa wiedza i tak na nic się jej nie przyda. Shirō jest zupełnie nieobecny, jakby już wszedł do innej rzeczywistości. Po chwili Shigeko czuje, jak ciągnie ją za sobą. Część jej świadomości znowu jest na placu przed IBiRS. Bardzo stara się zapamiętać inkantację, ale przede wszystkim analizuje powiązanie wypowiadanych słów z tym, jak kształtują zaklęcie, tworząc nienazwany rodzaj Kidō. Chyba będzie w stanie to odtworzyć. O ile nie pomyli dwuminutowej inkantacji.

Wracają do teraźniejszości. Shirō wygląda, jakby miał za chwilę stracić przytomność, a ona wie, jak dużo mocy kosztowało go podtrzymanie czegoś takiego. Teraz jej kolej. Skupia się i zaczyna recytować, przywołując demoniczną magię. Po jakichś trzydziestu słowach ogarnia ją przerażenie. Nie wie, co było dalej.

I nagle czuje, jak klęczący obok jej nóg Shinigami chwyta jej rękę powyżej nadgarstka i szepcze słowa inkantacji, które zna, chociaż nic dla niego samego nie znaczą. Natychmiast zaczyna za nim powtarzać i przypomina sobie resztę. Gdy wypowiada ostatnią głoskę, wybuch energii informuje ją, że się udało. Ashige dźwiga się na nogi, a Arrancar już stoi obok nich, z zafascynowaniem patrząc przed siebie, na migoczący złociście portal. Wystarczy zrobić krok i będą w domu. Nagle zaczyna się bać, że Shirō w takim stanie nie zniesie drogi powrotnej, bo pamięta, jak przerażającym doświadczeniem było to dla niej za pierwszym razem. Spogląda na niego, a on mocniej ściska ją za nadgarstek, sygnalizując, że zaszli za daleko, żeby tego nie dokończyć. Więc wchodzą w migoczące przejście, a ponowny wybuch, którego już nie słyszą, oznajmia zaśnieżonym pustkowiom, że troje desperatów opuściło to miejsce, a śnieg szybko przykrywa ostatnie po nich ślady.

VI.

Materializują się trzy metry nad placem, z którego wraz z 20 innymi osobami wyruszyli na misje specjalną. Widocznie trzy metry to bufor bezpieczeństwa, by nienazwane Kidō nie rozwaliło wszystkiego wokół. Dlatego potrzebowali otwartej przestrzeni. Shirō dziwi się sobie, że akurat o tym właśnie myśli, zamiast chociażby zamortyzować upadek na kamienny bruk. Ale całkowicie mu to wisi, kilka siniaków go nie zabije, nie po tym, co właśnie przeszedł. Chwilę temu nie był pewien, czy nie przestanie istnieć. Soichi chyba wytworzyła wokół niego jakąś tarczę, która utrzymała go przy życiu. Nie ma pojęcia, jak była w stanie to zrobić, jednocześnie kontrolując ich przejście. W ogóle nie czuje uderzenia o ziemię, co nie jest najlepszym znakiem. Taku Hayato zawsze powtarzał mu, że dopóki boli, to wiesz, że nie jesteś martwy.

Z całej trójki w najlepszym stanie jest Arrancar, który upada na ziemię na ugiętych nogach. Shigeko Soichi leży obok nieprzytomna, zupełnie nie przypominając osoby, którą była chwilę temu, gdy panowała nad Kidō o zabójczej mocy. To było coś wspanialszego, niż jej widok z uwolnionym Zanpakutō, który wrył mu się w pamięć. Z dzisiejszego dnia, który już teraz wydaje się nierzeczywisty, to ją zapamięta do końca życia.

Ich pojawienie się znikąd wywołało na placu spore zamieszanie. Podbiega do nich oficer i kilku szeregowych Shinigami z „dwunastki".

- O w mordę, to chyba ci z „piątki"! Jiro, ruchy do kapitana Kurotsuchiego i po ludzi z „czwórki". W Instytucie miał się dziś pojawić ktoś z 5. Oddziału, chyba 16. oficer, niech da znać swojemu kapitanowi. Jeszcze tu stoisz?!

16. oficer? Shirō znowu czuje, że żyje i jest zdrowo wkurwiony. No pięknie, szybko ich pochowali. Cholerne trepy. Nie spodziewał się, że ktoś po nich wróci, ale żeby po kilku godzinach desygnować na ich miejsce następców? Niech ich teraz cholera weźmie z 4. Oddziałem. Samodzielnie podnosi się na kolana i z satysfakcją obserwuje zmieszane twarze, patrzące na Arrancara, który wzrokiem lustruje sobie placyk i okoliczną architekturę. Ciekawe, co te dupy wołowe zrobią z takim nieoczekiwanym gościem.

- Hmm… Oficerze Ashige, może byś powiedział kolegom, żeby niechcący mnie nie utłukli. Wiem, że w wojsku zwykle najpierw się strzela, a potem zadaje pytania. A tak w ogóle… mogę dostać celę po Sōsuke Aizenie?

Shirō nie wytrzymuje. Zaczyna się śmiać, zachodzi się ze śmiechu i znowu upada na ziemię. Pewnie to jeszcze adrenalina we krwi, ale w sumie ma powody do radości. Gdyby leżąca obok Soichi była mniej nieprzytomna, pewnie by ją pocałował, ale nie chce się narażać na dyscyplinarkę za molestowanie seksualne. W końcu zaczyna czuć ból w klatce piersiowej, pewnie pęknięte żebro, i trochę się uspokaja. Słyszy wreszcie jakiś znajomy głos.

- O kurwa. Ashige, ty jesteś nieśmiertelny.

- Obaj jesteśmy nieśmiertelni, zapomniałeś Taku? Chyba ty mnie jeszcze nie pogrzebałeś, bo mój oddział znalazł sobie szybko nowego 16. oficera.

- Ashige… Jakim cudem się tu w ogóle dostaliście? Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia, jak przeżyliście tyle czasu, bo to, co słyszeliśmy o tamtym miejscu… Tak w ogóle to kim jest ten Arrancar w mundurze Vandenreich?

- Taku, poznaj Aidenella… coś tam… Mojego osobistego jeńca wojennego, który ma zamiar wystąpić o azyl polityczny, czy coś w ten deseń. Długa historia… Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „tyle czasu". Nie było nas kilka godzin, może pół doby.

- Yyyy. Ashige, 5. Oddział ma nowego 16. oficera od zeszłego tygodnia, to jeden z chłopaków, którzy wrócili z 5. oficerem 12. Oddziału z tej nieszczęsnej misji. Dwadzieścia trzy dni temu.

Shirō czuje, jak robi mu się nieprzyjemnie zimno. W jaki sposób umknęło im 22 dni? Kiedy teraz patrzy dokładniej, nie widzi gruzu na ulicach, na których jest z kolei pełno Shinigami. Budynek Instytutu też nosi ślady generalnego remontu.

- Taku. Powiedz mi wszystko. O grupie, która wróciła przed nami, o Gotei. Co z planem pięciodniowym? Bo Oddziały nie wyglądają, jakby były w rozsypce, ale chyba nie wybiliśmy też Vandenreich do nogi. Zresztą, gdzie mogę znaleźć kapitana Hirako?

- Spokojnie. Z waszej grupy po jakiejś godzinie wróciło osiem osób, w tym sześciu szeregowych z „piątki". Teraz wszyscy są niższymi oficerami. Ponoć trafili na kilku Soldat i utłukli trzech, zanim Soichi kazała im się ewakuować. Co do końca świata, chyba odsunął się w czasie, bo Quincy nie robią nic. No prócz pojawiania się w Świecie Ludzi czas od czasu, ale mamy nad tym kontrolę. Zresztą, gadasz z oficerem „jedenastki", nam nikt nic nie mówi, a prawie nie widujemy kapitana Zarakiego. Nie uwierzysz… Kenpachi pracuje nad Bankai. A tak w ogóle, to jeśli możesz chodzić, powinieneś się chyba pojawić w kwaterze „jedynki". Shinji Hirako i reszta przesiadują tam całymi dniami z wszechem. Wszechkapitanem Kyōraku.

Słucha uważnie przyjaciela, chociaż ma wrażenie, że się nie obudził, a to wszystko tylko mu się przyśniło. Kyōraku… bardzo logiczne. Informacja o Zarakim też całkiem pocieszająca. I tak w ogóle… nie ma żadnego końca świata! W takim razie chyba zacznie robić plany na dzisiejszy wieczór, ale to później. Teraz postara się o własnych siłach doczołgać do kwatery 1. Oddziału.

VII.

Daje temu dzieciakowi z „czwórki" jeszcze pięć minut i jeśli przez ten czas nie doprowadzi go do jako takiego stanu, to jakoś przejdzie przez te drzwi ze złamanym żebrem i poparzonymi rękami, skoro dotarł już do kwatery 1. Oddziału. W środku, tak jak mówił Hayato, trwa spotkanie kapitanów i nikt nie ośmielił się go przerwać. Ale Ashige chce jak najszybciej się wyspać, a warunkiem poprzedzającym ułożenie się w miękkiej pościeli jest zdanie raportu, bo Soichi nadal jest nieprzytomna, zresztą nic nie wie o jego umowie z Aidenellem. Jeśli będzie się musiał włamać do biura wszechkapitana, to trudno, przeżyje ochrzan, o ile dostanie potem materac i jakieś dwanaście godzin snu. Drzwi się jednak otwierają i do środka wślizguje się porucznik Ise, która po chwili wraca i wzywa go ze sobą. Sala chyba zmieniła wystrój, bo nie jest pustym pomieszczeniem, o którym słyszał od nielicznych, którzy mieli okazję widzieć jej wnętrze. Teraz środek zajmuje stół, a na niskich szafkach i stojakach pod ścianami leżą stosy map i dokumentów, które zapewne chwilę temu zaścielały długi blat. Nie wgląda to na gabinet dowódcy 1. Oddziału, ale raczej sztab dowodzenia Gotei. Obecnych jest większość kapitanów, ale jego obchodzi głównie Kyōraku oraz Hirako i na nich skupia uwagę. Odzywa się jego dowódca.

- Ashige, zawsze miałem nosa do ludzi. Wnioskuję, że Soichi też jest w jednym kawałku. Podobno na placu przed IBiRS spaceruje jakiś Arrancar, a „dwunastka" nie wie, co z nim zrobić. Od tego zacznij.

- To Arrancar, który był ze Stern Ritterem, Arnstahlem Löwe. Aidenell… coś tam… Aidenell Kerr. Ma zamiar wystąpić do Soul Society o… ochronę. Uznałem, że może być dla Gotei przydatny, więc zagwarantowałem mu bezpieczeństwo, chociaż nie miałem do tego uprawnień. Musiałem improwizować.

Twarze kapitanów odbijają wiele z ich ukrytych myśli, w większości widać jednak na nich zaskoczenie i ciekawość. Wtrąca się wszechkapitan.

- Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, ten Arrancar ma status… jeńca wojennego? Po prostu go sobie pojmałeś? Co ze Stern Ritterem, o którym mówiłeś?

- To nie tak. Kerr mógł nas tam bez problemu zabić, ale tego nie zrobił. Nie pomógł nam też, kiedy Arnstahl wykańczał 11. oficera. Ale z drugiej strony nie zareagował, kiedy ja wykończyłem Arnstahla. Nie wiem o co dokładnie chodzi temu Arrancarowi, ale pozwolił nam żyć, pod warunkiem uzyskania azylu w Soul Society. Rozumiem, dlaczego chciał się wydostać stamtąd, ale widocznie ma powody, by nie wracać do Hueco Mundo. Jeśli mogę wyrazić opinię, Aidenell Kerr może być bardzo użyteczny, posiada sporą wiedzę o znaczeniu strategicznym i mocno dba o swój tyłek, więc można tego użyć jako motywacji. I ma poczucie humoru, prosił o celę Aizena.

- Interesujące. Później się nad tym zastanowimy. Teraz zdaj raport z tego, co się wydarzyło od chwili, gdy opuściliście plac przed IBiRS 23 dni temu.

Ashige szczegółowo relacjonuje wydarzenia, zaczynając od tego, że dla niego minęło kilka, może kilkanaście godzin i nie ma pojęcia, gdzie podziały się brakujące 3 tygodnie. Ale o dziwo kapitanowie bardziej się ożywiają, kiedy opisuje swoje odczucia, związane z tym dziwnym, nienaturalnym wymiarem, niż na wiadomość, że sprowadził cenne źródło informacji. Potem się nad tym zastanowi. Teraz mówi o natknięciu się na Arnstahla i Aidenella, o Yukim Sato, rozkazie ewakuacji wydanym przez Soichi. A potem o tym, jak poradził sobie ze Stern Ritterem, nie zagłębiając się w technikalia dotyczące umiejętności Fujinhikō, chociaż widzi, że jest to dla kapitanów intrygujące. Kiedy dochodzi do strzały i tego, co się stało z Soichi, kapitan Hirako powstrzymuje go wzrokiem przed wgłębianiem się w konkrety. Kończy na przybliżeniu szczegółów umowy z Arrancarem i znalezieniu sposobu na powrót. Mayuri Kurostuchi bardzo ma ochotę dokładnie go wypytać, ale wszechkapitan powstrzymuje go ruchem ręki.

- To będzie na tyle, Shirō Ashige. Jesteś do dyspozycji swojego kapitana, a jeśli nie ma nic do ciebie, to idź się wyśpij.

- Dziękuję, wszechkapitanie.

Patrzy na Shinjiego Hirako, ale ten chyba się rozmyśla i skinieniem pozwala mu odejść. Podekscytowanie obecnością całego sztabu Gotei znika, gdy tylko wychodzi na korytarz. Ma teraz wszystko w dupie i zgodnie z rozkazem idzie się wyspać.

VIII.

Gdy obudziła się w budynku 4. Oddziału nastrój wcale jej się nie poprawił. Od kilku dni na zmianę traci i odzyskuje przytomność, a to zaczyna ją już wkurzać. I wtedy uzmysłowiła sobie, że żyje, jest w Soul Society, które jak widać nadal ma się dobrze i udało jej się dokonać przejścia. Szybko dowiedziała się, że z Shirō wszystko porządku i w tej chwili składa raport w siedzibie 1. Oddziału. Z nią, o dziwo, też nie było najgorzej, ale poskładanie jej do kupy zajęło ludziom z „czwórki" dodatkową godzinę. W międzyczasie wyciągnęła od nich mnóstwo informacji i część z nich mocno ją zaniepokoiła. Jak ta, że minęło 23 dni od chwili, gdy jej grupa wyruszyła do lodowego wymiaru.

Teraz, idąc przez Sereitei do kwatery „piątki", zupełnie ignorując denerwujące spojrzenia wszystkich wokoło, dochodzi do wniosku, że utrata ponad trzech tygodni to jej wina. Nie do końca zapanowała nad Kidō, które ich przeniosło z powrotem. Istnieje też możliwość, że do udanego przejścia potrzebowali pomocy z Soul Society, ale tutaj wszyscy z IBiRS mieli ich już za martwych, bazując na danych od grupy, której kazała się ewakuować. Może to być też wpływ tego dziwnego, nienaturalnego, lodowego wymiaru. Tysiąc możliwości, ale teraz ma inne rzeczy na głowie. Powinna pojawić się u swojego dowódcy, nawet, jeśli otrzymał już raport od 16. oficera. W korytarzu, przed biurem oddziału, ludzie reagują, jakby widzieli widmo, chociaż na pewno już wiedzą, że Soichi i Ashige wrócili, przyprowadzając ze sobą nadprogramowego Arrancara. Nawet Shinigami z innych dywizji pokazywali ją sobie palcami na ulicy. Wkurza ją to, więc jak najszybciej chwyta za klamkę i wchodzi do gabinetu Shinjiego Hirako.

- Siadaj Soichi. Kapitan Kurotsuchi wystąpił o twoje przeniesienie do 12. Oddziału na stanowisko 4. oficera. Odmówiłem, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

- Dziękuję kapitanie Hirako. Chciałabym zostać w „piątce".

- Moja dziewczyna. Ale co do jednego ma rację, dostajesz u mnie rangę 3. oficera. Kanesuke, twój poprzednik, stracił w zeszłym tygodniu w Karakurze prawie całą swoją grupę, jedenastu Shinigami i nie był w stanie mi powiedzieć, jak to się w ogóle stało. Widocznie jego awans był przedwczesny, zwłaszcza, że chłopak teraz bardziej nadaje się do psychiatryka, niż do dowodzenia ludźmi. Biorąc pod uwagę twoje ostatnie dokonania, potrafisz zachować zimną krew. Ashige dostaje 9. rangę. Nawet, jeśli ma ambicje zostać kapitanem, to tydzień temu nie potrafił używać własnego Zanpakutō. Szansa na awans raczej go nie minie, chociaż ostatnio awansujemy najczęściej pośmiertnie, a do tego nikomu się nie spieszy. Jutro skontaktujesz się z wicekapitan Hinamori, kiedy wróci ze Świata Ludzi. Dokładnie wprowadzi cię w nowe obowiązki. Na dzisiaj masz chyba dość. Idź na kwaterę, zmyj to coś z twarzy, walnij sobie coś na rozluźnienie, rób co się podoba.

- Rozumiem. Dziękuję.

Wstaje i odwraca się do drzwi, ale słyszy za swoimi plecami głos Shinjiego Hirako.

- Bardzo się cieszę, że mam cię tu z powrotem, Shigeko Soichi.

- I z wzajemnością, kapitanie.

W ciągu dwóch minut jest już przed wejściem do swojego nowego lokum. Nie wie, co ma na twarzy, ale po stanie swojego ubrania wnioskuje, że musi wyglądać nieciekawie. Odsuwa shōji i ostrożnie wślizguje się do środka, uważając, by się o coś nie potknąć. Jest już ciemno, a ona pierwszy raz gości w kwaterze 3. oficera, więc nie zna rozkładu pomieszczenia, a nie ma ochoty zbierać się z podłogi. Na szafce przy wejściu standardowo stoi świeca, więc Shigeko zapala ją i odwraca się w stronę wnętrza pokoju. I przez chwilę nie jest pewna, czy nie zabłądziła, bo na materacu przy przeciwległej ścianie ktoś śpi. Albo przed chwilą spał, bo blask płomienia widocznie przebudził intruza, który odwraca w jej stronę twarz. Shigeko nie wie, jak to wszystko zinterpretować.

- Czy ty przypadkiem nie zabłądziłeś, Ashige?

Hamuje się, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, bo nigdy nie widziała u Shirō takiego wyrazu twarzy. Jest rozchwiana emocjonalnie i wyczerpana, ale widocznie nie tylko na. Chłopak patrzy na nią wzrokiem, odbijającym jego… zmieszanie i zakłopotanie.

- Przepraszam Soichi. Poszedłem do koszar, ale ludzie za cholerę nie dawali mi spokoju. Zupełnie pomijam, że wszystkim odbiło i traktowali mnie jak eksponat z tajnego składziku Kurotsuchiego. Nie było mowy, żebym spokojnie się zdrzemnął. Więc przyszedłem tutaj posiedzieć i ciebie nie zastałem. Zobaczyłem tę białą, mięciutką pościel i nie mogłem się powstrzymać… A ja umrę, jeśli się nie wyśpię. Soichi… mogę zostać na noc?

IX.

- Oczywiście mogę spać na podłodze, w szafie, gdziekolwiek. Naprawdę nie mam ochoty widzieć dzisiaj innych ludzi. Przyniosłem nawet ze sobą coś, żeby cię przekupić.

Shirō sięga za głowę i Shigeko widzi, jak bierze do ręki pękatą butelkę. O nieee… Nie ma mowy.

- Ashige, możesz zostać, nie będę w nocy korzystać z tej podłogi, ale za sake dziękuję.

- Spokojnie. I nie niszcz na wstępie mojego misternego planu. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdybyśmy zaczęli mówić sobie po imieniu, a do tego potrzebna jest butelka.

Shinigami podnosi rzeczony przedmiot, i wlewa sobie do ust odrobinę jego zawartości, po czym podaje do niej.

- Shirō, miło mi.

Dziewczyna podchodzi i siada na brzegu materaca. Bierze od niego butelkę i ostrożnie napełnia usta płynem, po czym przełyka ze zdziwieniem.

- Shigeko. Czy to jest… melisa?

- Mówiłem, że muszę się wyspać, ale najpierw potrzebowałem się uspokoić, bo wszyscy zaczęli działać mi na nerwy. Poza tym, kiedy postanowiłem tu przyjść, pomyślałem, że wywar z melisy bardzo mi się przyda, żeby trzymać łapy przy sobie, spędzając z tobą noc w jednym pomieszczeniu.

Soichi czuje, jak robi się czerwona na twarzy. On tu naprawdę przyszedł się wyspać? To będzie interesujący wieczór. I noc. Shirō patrzy na nią, przechylając głowę, i cicho się śmieje.

- Widzę, że różne myśli chodzą ci po głowie, Shigeko. Ale naprawdę jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby chociaż oczarować cię jak należy. Nie mam siły bawić się w podchody, ani być szarmancki. Wiem, że czujesz się cała poobijana i ledwo utrzymujesz się w pionie, jak ja. Możemy po prostu… pooddychać tym samym powietrzem?

Nie wie, dlaczego do tej pory bywała w jego towarzystwie spięta i czemu nie przyszło jej do głowy, że przy nim wszystko wydaje się takie naturalne. Teraz nie zastanawia się i nie kalkuluje, jak zazwyczaj, ale po prostu kładzie jego głowę na swoich kolanach, opierając się plecami o ścianę, a on w żaden sposób nie okazuje, by mu to przeszkadzało. I nie ruszając się, milczą. Dziewczyna jest już przekonana, że zasnął i zaczyna gładzić jego włosy, kiedy Shirō się do niej cicho odzywa.

- Chyba bym nie przeżył, gdybyś się cudem nie wyratowała. Wiesz… chodzi mi o strzałę. Tak w ogóle co to było? Masz teraz błękitną moc, silniejszą niż wcześniej. Wyczułem, gdy dotknęłaś Fujinhikō.

- W teorii ugodzenie strzałą z Reishi, dziewiętnaście milimetrów od serca, przy wcześniejszym doprowadzeniu się do granic możliwości, jest jedynym sposobem na odzyskanie mocy Quincy. Całkiem o tym wcześniej zapomniałam.

Chłopak podnosi głowę i patrzy na nią chwilę szarymi oczami, po czym wraca na jej kolana.

- Jesteś skończoną idiotką. Nigdy więcej nie powtarzaj czegoś takiego. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdybyś się przeze mnie zabiła. Coś ty sobie myślała?

Shigeko milczy i po dłuższej chwili odpowiada szeptem.

- Nie umiałabym drugi raz oglądać twojej śmierci.

Wie dobrze, że tego ostatniego nie słyszał, bo rejestruje jego równy oddech, świadczący o tym, że zapadł w głęboki sen. Nie ma zamiaru go budzić, tylko delikatnie zsuwa jego głowę na posłanie i sama układa się obok, przysuwając się do niego. Bardzo żałuje, że oboje są w tak opłakanym fizycznym stanie, bo nachodzą ją wspomnienia, od których robi jej się ciepło w dole brzucha. Chyba sama musi sobie łyknąć melisy na wstrzymanie.

Budzą ją odgłosy na zewnątrz, jakby ktoś się dobijał do drzwi. Potrzebuje kilku sekund, by oderwać się od śpiącego obok Shirō i zorientować się w sytuacji. Wygląda na to, że dochodzi południe. Patrzy na zagrzebanego w pościel, nieruchomego chłopaka i wpada na żenujący pomysł, ale nic innego nie jest w stanie wykombinować. Szturcha go, ponaglając półgłosem.

- Pobudka Shirō. Wstawaj, ale migiem… Właź do szafy!

- Co…? Chyba sobie robisz…

- 9. oficerze Ashige, do szafy! Ale już!

Shirō wybucha śmiechem, a ona rzuca się, by zakryć mu usta. Albo jest jeszcze nierozbudzony, albo nie zdaje sobie sprawy, czym to się może skończyć. Jak go tu ktoś teraz znajdzie, to będzie zmuszona przenieść swojego 9. oficera do innego oddziału. I całe Gotei będzie miało ubaw przez pół roku. Oboje zamierają, bo słyszą na zewnątrz znajomy głos.

- Ekhm. Soichi, przepraszam że niepokoję, ale potrzebuję Ashige. W zasadzie potrzebuje go wszechkapitan i jeśli ja go nie przyprowadzę, to zacznie go szukać 13 Oddziałów.

Shigeko rzuca się do wejścia, odsuwa shōji i wciąga Taku Hayato do środka. Oficer z „jedenastki" wyraźnie dobrze się bawi, swoją drogą jej oficer także. Bezmyślni faceci. Taku uśmiecha się i nie może podarować sobie komentarza.

- To będzie lepsze niż Zastępczy i Kuchiki, chociaż myślałem, że ich nic nie przebije. Aaa... ominęła was tamta akcja. Otóż chwile po waszym wyruszeniu na misję specjalną, za Kurosakim do Soul Society przeszła przez Gargantę Rukia Kuchiki, którą nieudolnie starał się powstrzymywać Renji Abarai, wiec jemu też się dostało rykoszetem. Kuchiki dorwała Kurosakiego na placu, w towarzystwie kapitanów z „zerowego", i normalnie go pobiła, wyzywając od egoistycznych kretynów. Jak się uspokoiła, po jakichś 10 minutach, oświadczyła, że nigdzie się bez niej nie ruszy. Dodała słowo „nigdy" czy „do końca życia". Po czym oboje, Kuchiki nadal dygocząc z emocji, a Kurosaki kuśtykając i rozcierając świeże siniaki, odeszli w stronę słońca, to znaczy do Pałacu Króla. Oddziały mają z tego polewkę od trzech tygodni, są nawet zakłady, jak zachowa się kapitan Kuchiki, kiedy się dowie. Postawiłem kupę kasy na to, że okaleczy Kurosakiego. Jeśli przegram, znów się u ciebie zadłużę, Ashige, bo już wtopiłem miesięczny żołd podobnie obstawiając zachowanie kapitana Shiby. A ten stwierdził tylko, że z matką naturą nie można wygrać. Ale może odkuję się dzięki wam…

- Hayato, to nie jest śmieszne. Nikt się nie może dowiedzieć, że go tu znalazłeś, bo bardzo utrudni nam to życie. Zwłaszcza, że wszyscy wyciągną mylne wnioski.

- Wiem Soichi. Widziałem, w jakim stanie był wczoraj Ashige, chociaż ja bym podołał...heh…

Z twarzy Hayato na chwilę znika kpiarski uśmiech, kiedy Shirō wali przyjaciela w tył głowy tak mocno, że tamten traci równowagę.

- Dobra, pośmialiśmy się. Shigeko ma rację, morda w kubeł, Taku. A teraz, o co chodzi z wszechem?

- Mają małe problemy z twoim Arrancarem, coś o niewłaściwej motywacji. Skubaniec chce rozmawiać tylko z tobą. U Yamamoto by to nie przeszło, ale Kyōraku wyglądał na rozbawionego. Jeśli nie chcesz niewygodnych pytań, powinniśmy już być w połowie drogi do budynków „jedynki".

X.

Jest do tego stopnia zafascynowany obrotem spraw, że nawet nie drażni go siedzenie od kilku godzin na tym twardym krześle. Herbaty też nie zaproponowali, ale w sumie nie widzi w tym problemu – Aizen był koneserem i może całe Soul Society ma teraz uraz. Materac był całkiem wygodny, za to strażnicy niezbyt rozmowni, ale wiele można się dowiedzieć z samej obserwacji, a ku temu ma od wczoraj idealne warunki. Nawet teraz, siedząc przy oknie i obserwując rozmowę na zewnątrz, nie słysząc ani słowa, bardzo dobrze się bawi. Shinigami w haori, prawdopodobnie Visored (bo nawet stąd wyczuwa jego wewnętrznego Hollowa), instruuje oficera, który wczoraj go tu sprowadził. Ciemnowłosy wyraźnie jest zaskoczony słowami kapitana i Aidenell wiele by dał, by poznać treść rozmowy. Po kilku minutach Ashige, o ile dobrze pamięta nazwisko, kieruje się wreszcie do wejścia, otwiera drzwi i siada naprzeciwko. Arrancar bardzo stara się nie okazywać podekscytowania.

- No, myślałem, że się już nie doczekam, 16. oficerze. Niech twoi przełożeni nie traktują tego personalnie, ale nie chce mi się gadać z takimi tępakami, jak ci wczoraj na placu.

- Chyba nie tak się umawialiśmy. I 9. oficerze, dostałem za ciebie awans. Wisi mi, czego chcesz i dlaczego jesteś spalony w Hueco Mundo. Ale wydostałeś się z wymiaru Quincych i jesteś w Soul Society. Co w ogóle masz zamiar tutaj robić, jeśli odechciało ci się współpracować? Wybacz, ale to jest tak dziwne, że nawet mi się nie chce nad tym zastanawiać.

Arrancar czuje się w całej tej sytuacji na tyle dobrze, że postanawia być szczery, do pewnego stopnia.

- W Hueco Mundo… źle ulokowałem sympatie polityczne. Moja królowa jest teraz przykuta do jakiejś ściany w podziemiach Lodowej Siedziby, a w Las Noches rządzi Grimmjow, więc bezpieczniej było mi tam, gdzie mnie spotkałeś.

- Od kiedy dla Arrancarów polityka ma takie znaczenie? Tylko się między sobą tłuczecie, wycinając konkurencję. Gdyby nie Aizen, Espada wymordowałaby się nawzajem w jeden wieczór.

- Szlag z Sōsuke Aizenem. Skubaniec zniszczył wolne, spokojne Hueco Mundo i zwrócił na nas uwagę wszystkich niebezpiecznych istot, jakie istnieją we wszystkich wymiarach. Nie macie właściwego spojrzenia na Arrancarów. Czym my jesteśmy dla was, jeśli nie nędznymi Hollowami? Co jest idiotyczne, bo zacznijmy od tego, że Arrancarzy w ogóle nie potrzebują do przeżycia pochłaniania zwykłych ludzkich dusz. Czerpiemy siłę z zabijania się między sobą. I nawet nie chodzi o przechodzenie na wyższy poziom, bo zwyczajnie wykańczamy silniejszych, zanim oni wykończą nas. Instynkt samozachowawczy. Nie cofniemy się w rozwoju, nawet jeśli przestaniemy zabijać, co czeka choćby Vasto Lorde. I nie jesteśmy społecznością, jak Shinigami. Arrancarzy są samotnikami, a przynajmniej byli, dopóki nie napatoczył się Aizen, ze swoimi imperialistycznymi zapędami. Sprowadził ze sobą politykę, co było początkiem końca sielskiego Hueco Mundo.

- Aidenell, rozumiem, że nie jesteś sympatykiem Sōsuke Aizena? Bo niby co innego mógłbyś powiedzieć w swojej obecnej sytuacji.

- Z całej Espady może jedyna Tier Haribel realnie popierała tego popaprańca. I popatrz, jak na tym wyszła. Aizen zaludnił Hueco Mundo rzeszami Arrancarów i poszedł w cholerę, zostawiając cały ten bajzel w stanie bezkrólewia. Ustabilizowanie sił kosztowało nas przez ostatni rok więcej trupów, niż cała wojna z Soul Society. Ja poparłem Haribel, bo myślałem, że przynajmniej da to względny spokój, czego nie można było oczekiwać po Grimmjowie. A największym osiągnięciem panowania tej idiotki było dać się zawlec do lochów Vandenreich. Za to porąbany, sadystyczny ex 6. Espada potrafił stworzyć sojusz z najbardziej znaczącą siłą militarną tej wojny. Jaki ten świat dziwny.

- I masz o sobie tak duże mniemanie, że Grimmjow będzie ze wszystkich Arrancarów polował akurat na ciebie?

- To moja osobista sprawa i Gotei powinno wisieć, na czyjej liście do ostrzału jestem. Ale siedzi przed tobą Arrancar, który grzecznie przeczekał panowanie Aizena, nie wychylając nosa i nie dając znaku, że w ogóle istnieje. W dupie miałem jego Hōgyoku i plany zniszczenia wymiaru królewskiego. Nie jestem prostym, bezrozumnym Hollowem i odkąd uzyskałem samoświadomość, mam bardziej złożone potrzeby, niż tylko zabijanie. Albo inaczej – nie liczy się ilość trupów, ale okoliczności i jakość stoczonej walki. Oczywiście, wszystko kręci się wokół przetrwania, dlatego nie dałem się rozwalić za moją królową i niepodległość Hueco Mundo. Dlatego lizałem buty Vandenreich. Ale z drugiej strony bardzo mnie obchodzi, w dłuższej perspektywie, jak to przetrwanie będzie wyglądać. W sumie może tylko jeden inny Arrancar byłby w stanie mnie zrozumieć. Ale przechodząc do sedna, zawsze uważałem Soul Society za praktycznie niezniszczalne. I dodatkowo, Shinigami muszą istnieć, by istniały Hollowy i Arrancarzy, więc wojna z wami to dla nas strzelanie sobie w stopę. Quincy, a raczej Vandenreich to inna historia. Oni są niebezpieczni, bo chociaż wątpię, by rzeczywiście chcieli doprowadzić do apokalipsy, to są nieobliczalni. W Hueco Mundo zawsze chodziło o siłę i nawet jeśli Espada nie kochała Aizena, to dał im okazję poszaleć, więc byli względnie grzeczni. O motywacji Gotei nie muszę ci opowiadać, Shirō Ashige. Ale Vandenreich są zwyczajnie popaprani. I zdesperowani, pod ścianą powiedziałbym. Widziałeś tamten wymiar, czułeś to w powietrzu, a właściwie nie czułeś. Widziałeś Arnstahla, więc wiesz o czy mówię.

- Przechodzimy do rzeczy. Co wiesz o Vandenreich, ich technikach, uzbrojeniu, planach?

- I teraz zrobi się kłopotliwie. Otóż nie wiem w zasadzie nic. Arrancarzy służą im za króliki doświadczalne albo mięso armatnie, jak Ebern. Z nami się nie gada, nam się rozkazuje. Dlatego postanowiłem skorzystać z okazji i się stamtąd zwinąć. Jedynym Stern Ritterem, jakiego widywałem był Arnstahl Löwe. Wiedziałem, że pierwotny plan zakładał najazd na Soul Society i Pałac Króla 3 dni po pierwszej Inwazji. Ale Gotei zniknęło, zaskakując takim posunięciem Vandenreich, a ci, nie mając pewności, co się kroi i kto będzie na nich czekał, zrezygnowali z tego planu. Coś nie tak poszło też w Karakurze, bo grupy wysłane po jakichś Quincy, wybito do nogi. A to było prawie miesiąc temu, więc moje dane są już bardzo nieaktualne. Kapitanowie zapewne doskonale zdają sobie z tego sprawę.

- Aidenell Kerr, chyba sobie, kurwa, żartujesz. I podaj mi powód, dla którego mam cię nie wepchnąć do Garganty, albo nie rozwiązać problemu na miejscu. Za sprowadzenie takiego informatora całe Gotei będzie ze mnie ziało przez tygodnie.

No, nareszcie. Jego rozmówca wygląda na zirytowanego. Aidenell decyduje, że trochę bardziej go wkurzy, z sympatii. Nie myślał, że kiedykolwiek będzie mu się chciało gadać z jakimkolwiek Bogiem Śmierci. Przez dekady miał stereotypowe wyobrażenie o Shinigamich, ale ten tutaj zmienił jego punkt widzenia o 180 stopni. Na tyle, że Kerr wpadł na oryginalny pomysł.

- 9. oficerze, jestem Arrancarem, który ceni bezpieczeństwo swojego tyłka, czego ty się do cholery spodziewałeś? Na twoje szczęście przez noc sobie wiele rzeczy poukładałem, rozważając obecną sytuację polityczną. Kilku kapitanów Gotei dzieli duszę z Pustymi, ten cały Kurosaki to nawet nie wiem, czym jest, Soul Society podpisało traktat o nieagresji z Hueco Mundo, z Quincy ze Świata Ludzi zapewne też szukacie porozumienia. Nie wiem, o co chodzi z tą Shinigami, która nas przeprowadziła przez portal, ale też jest kimś więcej. Co powiedzieliby twoi przełożeni, gdybym w tych okolicznościach zgłosił chęć dołączenia do Gotei 13?

Tamten wyraźnie się tego nie spodziewał. I w chwili, kiedy robi się najciekawiej, za oknem i w korytarzu słychać podniesione głosy, a do ich pokoiku wpada jakiś Shinigami.

- Ashige, sprawa jest. Wicekapitan Hinamori miała jakieś przejścia w Karakurze, mamy kontakt przez 6. oficera, więc może być mocno ranna. Kapitan Hirako jest niedostępny i Soichi organizuje grupę wsparcia, więc pomyślałem, że chcesz wiedzieć…

- Taku, musisz coś dla mnie zrobić. Weź pogadaj z Ikkaku Madarame i pchnijcie chłopaków z „jedenastki" na pomoc „piątce". Soichi nie może iść do Karakury.

- Nie rozumiem… I co z twoim Arrancarem?

- Srać na Arrancara, przecież nigdzie sobie nie pójdzie. Niech dadzą mu herbaty i ma siedzieć na tyłku. To jest ważniejsze. Wyjaśnię po drodze…

Aidenell widzi tylko plecy znikających Shinigami. I mocno zastanawia się co jest grane, jeśli to coś poważniejszego, niż Arrancar, chcący zasilić szeregi Gotei.

XI.

Shirō przetwarza wiadomość od przyjaciela, biegnąc do koszar „piątki". W świetle tego, co usłyszał od Shinjiego Hirako, jest gotowy przedsięwziąć szczególne środki, nawet jeśli poważnie mu się za to oberwie. Wie, że może liczyć na Taku, a 11. Oddział to jedyne, co przychodzi mu do głowy. Jako 9. oficer tylko tak może coś zdziałać. Obecnie Kenpachiego ciężko złapać, więc panuje tam bezkrólewie, a chłopaki rwą się do bitki. Dobrze im zrobi, jak się przewietrzą, zwłaszcza, że to tylko akcja ratunkowa. Nawet „jedenastka" nie powinna tego schrzanić. Gorzej będzie na szybko przekonać Soichi, ale i tak musi z nią porozmawiać. Kapitan pewnie go za to rozgrzeszy, a nawet jeśli nie – chłopak jest zdecydowany zaryzykować. Wpada do budynku „piątki" i wyłapuje wzrokiem młodszego oficera.

- Kageshi, łap chłopaków i spadajcie z Seireitei. Gdziekolwiek, do południowego Rukongai na przykład. Macie tam manewry. Od wczesnych godzin porannych do zmierzchu. Na moją odpowiedzialność.

- Yyy. Ale… zaraz ruszamy do Karakury. 3. oficer postawiła już nas w stan gotowości i…

- Ogłuchłeś. Nie ma was. Wszystkich. Może zostać straż przy bramie i konieczny personel biurowy. Biorę to na siebie. Soichi też biorę na siebie. Jakby ktoś pytał, cały dzień macie zaplanowane manewry. Tylko bocznymi ulicami i tak, żeby nie wzbudzać zainteresowania.

Zdezorientowany Kageshi nie dyskutuje, bo Shirō nie sprawia wrażenia, że ma ochotę na sprzeciw. Zresztą, to jego człowiek, jeden z byłych rekrutów, aktualny 16. oficer. Po chwili koszary pustoszeją i kiedy 3 minuty później pojawia się Shigeko Soichi, ostro wnerwiona, są już sami.

- Gdzie jest mój oddział?! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Ashige, to już przegięcie, powinniśmy wesprzeć grupę wicekapitan Hinamori. Jak się kapitan dowie…

- Weź się zamknij na chwilę i daj mi coś powiedzieć.

Shigeko jest wyraźnie zaskoczona. I się zamyka na chwilę.

- Jako wsparcie pójdzie grupa z 11. Oddziału, już są w drodze. Kapitan nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Po pierwsze – „piątka" ma już spore problemy kadrowe, nie możemy sobie pozwolić na wybicie oddziału do nogi. Nie mogą wziąć udziału w akcji, bo mają ćwiczenia terenowe. W Gotei jest dwanaście innych, niech się wykazują. Popatrz na to raz jak dowódca odpowiedzialny za swoich ludzi, a nie bohater wojenny. Żołnierze traktowani jak mięso armatnie tracą morale i przydatność w walce. I jest druga sprawa. Gdybyś tam poszła, to pewnie wróciłabyś w worku, a raczej nic po tobie by się zostało.

- Wielkie dzięki za zaufanie w moje zdolności bojowe. Zapominasz się, 9. oficerze.

- Nie mam twojego doświadczenia i ledwo ogarniam własne umiejętności, ale wiem, że nie byłbym w stanie uwolnić miecza, może przez tygodnie nie będę mógł sięgnąć do mocy Fujinhikō. To co zrobiliśmy wczoraj, walka, Arnstahl i przejście, wyczerpało nas oboje. Bądź realistką, oberwałaś strzałą w pierś i byłaś rozkładana na czynniki pierwsze. Dwa razy. Może skaleczenia wygoili nam ludzie z „czwórki", ale Reiatsu będzie się regenerować co najmniej dniami. A ty… Kapitan ma teorię, że możesz mieć problem ze swoimi mocami Shinigami po odzyskaniu mocy Quincy. Nie patrz na mnie jak na wariata. On wie, co mówi, zapewne godzenie ze sobą umiejętności Shinigami i Hollowa do najłatwiejszych nie należy. Zacznij wreszcie myśleć szerzej, bo twoja nieodpowiedzialność odbija się na innych. Byłabyś skończoną idiotką, jeśli zabrałabyś do Karakury ludzi w obustronnym przekonaniu, że możesz wszystko. I co by było, gdybyś nie była w stanie nawet ustawić tarczy?

Ashige widzi, że Soichi jest wstrząśnięta. Oczywiście, że o tym nie pomyślała. Są cholernymi bohaterami i wszyscy mają ich za nieśmiertelnych. Ale każdy ma swoje limity i wymiganie się od walki nie zaszkodzi bardziej, niż krwawa jatka i uszczuplenie oddziału o połowę. On sam nie wie, jak takie heroiczne podejście Shigeko może jednocześnie go pociągać i wnerwiać do granic wytrzymałości. Ale być może przegiął w doborze słownictwa, bo widzi, że w oczach dziewczyny pojawiają się łzy. No i teraz czuje się jak kretyn. Podziałało, ale aż za bardzo. Jego przełożona zwraca się do niego chłodnym tonem, z lodem w szmaragdowym spojrzeniu.

- Wystarczy Ashige. Zrozumiałam. Chyba dołączę do moich ludzi na manewrach. Jakby ktoś pytał, jestem tam od świtu. Poradzę sobie bez twojego życiowego doświadczenia do wieczora. Zresztą ktoś musi to ogarnąć, kiedy wrócą ranni z Karakury. Wymyślisz coś na poczekaniu.

- Shigeko, przepra…

- Możesz się odmeldować.

Dziewczyna wychodzi, a powietrze w pomieszczeniu jest tak ciężkie, że Shirō zaczyna się od niego dusić. Bezradnie opada na krzesło. W swoim stylu wszystko przykładnie schrzanił.

Cały dzień czatuje w koszarach i kiedy „jedenastka" wraca z rannymi, a mało który jest w stanie stać o własnych siłach, szybko zapanowuje nad sytuacją. Po odesłaniu Shinigami do budynku „czwórki" znów robi się cicho. Raporty będą składać jutro i na pewno nie jemu. Robi się ciemno i do tej pory nikt nie przysłał mu żądania wyjaśnień, ani oficjalnego wezwania przed sąd wojskowy, ale jeśli coś zaprząta mu od godzin głowę, to na pewno nie to. O wiele później słyszy głosy powracających z manewrów członków 5. Oddziału. Od rozmowy z Soichi ma podły nastrój i wraca do życia, kiedy widzi ją w drzwiach.

- W nocy raczej nic się nie wydarzy, możesz iść spać.

- Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty. Shigeko, naprawdę mi przykro za sposób, w jaki ci to powiedziałem.

Patrzy na niego chwilę, milcząc. Nie jest wkurzona, ani też smutna. Nie ma pojęcia, co może jej chodzić po głowie.

- Jeśli nie zamierzasz spać, to jest parę rzeczy, o których chciałabym pogadać.

XII.

Wyraźnie powiedziała mu, że chce porozmawiać, ale kiedy idą przez skąpany w świetle księżyca dziedziniec, sąsiadujący z jej kwaterą, nie ma ochoty zmuszać się, by ubierać myśli w słowa. Zaczyna padać delikatny deszcz, ale ledwo to rejestruje. Chce dzisiaj powiedzieć tak jak on, co jej leży na sercu. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że okaże się to katastrofą. Wchodzi pierwsza do środka i klęka na tatami. Shirō w milczeniu robi to samo. Cisza wyczuwalnie zaczyna być męcząca, więc dziewczyna zbiera się na odwagę i zaczyna.

- Powiedziałeś, że przepraszasz za formę twojej wypowiedzi, ale nie przeprosiłeś za jej treść. Uważasz, że zachowuję się nieodpowiedzialnie i nieasertywnie, zgadza się? Boisz się, że zawsze mogę odwalić coś bohaterskiego i skończenie głupiego.

- Ta rozmowa źle się zaczyna. Ale niech będzie. Shigeko Soichi, masz tendencję to głupich wyskoków. To co zrobiłaś, biorąc na siebie strzałę, było objawem utraty rozumu, ale dzisiaj zrobiłabyś znowu coś w tym rodzaju, gdybym cię nie powstrzymał. Skoro chcesz szczerości.

- Dlaczego w ogóle cię to obchodzi? Nie jesteś typem opiekuna dla ułomnych. Co ci do tego, czy się dam zabić na własne życzenie?

- Jesteś 3. oficerem i z różnych względów stanowisz dla Gotei niezwykły potencjał, dlatego pomagam utrzymać ci się przy życiu. Dowodzisz Shinigami, którzy są moimi kolegami i nawet jeśli uważasz inaczej, bardzo mnie obchodzi, by nie robiło się nas mniej w takim tempie, jak ostatnio. Jesteś wspaniałym wojownikiem, ale każdy ma limity. Dlatego ktoś musi cię stopować, kiedy zaczyna ci odwalać, a reszta oddziału trzęsie przed tobą swoimi hakamami, więc padło na mnie. Możesz się wściekać, przestać odzywać, próbować mnie przenieść, ale mam nadzieję, że cokolwiek z tego do ciebie dotrze. Jesteś na tyle uparta, że się doigrasz, jeśli nie zmienisz nastawienia. Poza tym… interpretuj to jak chcesz, ale będzie mi ciebie brakowało, kiedy w końcu twoja skrajna nieodpowiedzialność wpędzi cię do grobu.

Miała nadzieję, że usłyszy coś takiego. Właśnie została zjechana drugi raz dzisiaj, ale to uporządkowało jej w głowie wiele rzeczy. Więc przechodzi do sedna.

- Większość dzisiejszego dnia próbowałam dojść do ładu z Saisho no Kiri. Czuję go, ale rzeczywiście nie reaguje na moje wezwanie tak, jak zazwyczaj. Nie byłam w stanie odpowiednio się skupić, bo cały czas myślałam o czymś innym. Muszę uporządkować kilka rzeczy, żeby złapać odpowiednią perspektywę. Muszę ułożyć sprawy z tobą.

- No dobra. To teraz mi powiedz, co moja skromna osoba ma do twojej mocy i twojego Zanpakutō? Bo nie jestem na tyle głupi, żeby się nie zorientować, że twoje rzucenie się przed lecącą strzałę nie było próbą ataku. Narażałaś przejście przez portal całej trójki, żeby utrzymywać wokół mnie barierę, bo inaczej chyba bym się rozpadł. Od początku ciągle czuję na sobie twój wzrok, pozwalasz mi na wiele więcej, niż masz w zwyczaju pozwalać niższym oficerom. Oświeć mnie.

- Bo… ja cię znałam wcześniej. Pamiętam cię z mojego ludzkiego życia.

Nie wie, czego się spodziewał, ale raczej czegoś innego. Powiedziała prawdę i wszystko może szlag trafić. Bilet w jedną stronę. Nie mogła jednak dalej udawać, że jest dla niej jednym z wielu oficerów. Nawet, jeśli teraz jeszcze na to nie wpadł, to na pewno zechce sięgnąć mocą Fujinhikō do swojej przeszłości i jeśli sam się tego dowie, będzie jeszcze gorzej, bo poczuje się oszukany. Teraz Soichi wiele dałaby za jego myśli.

- Shigeko, wiem co dla ciebie oznacza twoja przeszłość. Ale dla mnie nie ma, nie może mieć żadnego znaczenia to, kim byłem, zanim przeprowadził mnie Piekielny Motyl. Nie chcę wiedzieć o wcześniejszym Shirō, bo go nie znam i nigdy nim nie będę.

- Shirō, ale dla mnie ma to cholerne znaczenie. I zdolność twojego miecza pozwala ci poznać swoją przeszłość. Nie zechcesz wiedzieć?!

- Nie rozumiesz chyba, czym jest moc Fujinhikō. Mogę sięgnąć do przeszłości i ją przeglądać, jak książkę. Nie wiem nawet, czy dotyczy to mojego ludzkiego życia, ale jeśli nawet… Będę widział obrazy miejsc i ludzi, które nic dla mnie nie znaczą, z którymi nie wiążą się dla mnie żadne emocje. Nie mogę sobie „przypomnieć" uczuć. Będę przeglądał urywki z życia kolesia, który jest mi obcy. To będzie mocno niepokojące i chore. Fujunhikō mnie ostrzegała, że jej zdolność może być dla mnie niebezpieczna i myślę, że to właśnie miała na myśli. Nie istnieje już człowiek, którym byłem. Tracimy wspomnienia, by nie czuć się związanymi ze światem, do którego nigdy już nie będziemy należeć. Przykro mi, ale bez względu na to, kim dla ciebie byłem w poprzednim życiu, nigdy nie będziesz mnie miała takim z powrotem. Nie dlatego, że nie chcę, ale dlatego, że to niemożliwe. To by było… nieuczciwe. Jestem Shinigami, Shigeko ze Świata Ludzi zawsze będzie mi obca i nie obdarzę jej uczuciami, jakimi mógłbym obdarzyć ciebie.

Zamurowało ją. Powinna wiedzieć, na podstawie dotychczasowych doświadczeń z Shirō Ashige, że potrafi ją zaskoczyć. Potrzebuje chwili na ułożenie tego w całość i on także siedzi w milczeniu. Po chwili podnosi się z maty i powoli, bez słowa odwraca w kierunku wyjścia. Nie ma mowy, żeby mu na to pozwoliła.

- Nie ruszysz się stąd. Jesteś dużym chłopcem, nie chcesz wiedzieć, twoja sprawa. Musiałam ci powiedzieć, bo mnie to zżerało od środka, ale skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, to niech będzie. Nie potrzebuję Shirō Kahei, chcę Shirō Ashige. I to tu i teraz.

Twarz chłopaka odbija wiele emocji, ale najmocniej widać na niej niepewność i zdezorientowanie. To ją rozbawia.

- Yyy… tu i teraz?

- Na podłodze, na stole, ale najchętniej na materacu, w miękkiej pościeli. Nadal jestem trochę poobijana.

Przygotowuje sobie w głowie coś błyskotliwego do powiedzenia, na wypadek, gdyby chłopak był zbyt skołowany, żeby od razu wyłapać sens jej słów. Ale Shirō nie pozwala jej wykazać się elokwencją, dając niecierpliwym wargom i językowi inne zajęcie. Gdzieś po drodze z tatami na materac zrzucają z siebie lekko zmoczone deszczem kimona. Czarne włosy Shigeko, uwolnione z prostego upięcia, rozsypują się, okrywając jej nagie plecy. Czuje się tak podkręcona, że automatycznie uwalnia się ze swojej hakamy i zaczyna się dobierać do odzienia Shirō, wprawiając go w wyraźnie lepszy humor. Oboje wybuchają głośnym śmiechem, a Shigeko odruchowo próbuje uciszyć chłopaka, kładąc mu dłoń na ustach, ale szybko daje za wygraną, podążając przymglonym wzrokiem za jego wargami, które przenoszą się na nadgarstek i wyżej, na jej przedramię. W jego szarych oczach jest ogień, a ona, obezwładniona tym płomieniem, poddaje się mu bezwiednie. Ma gdzieś, że całe Seireitei ich usłyszy. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, pewnie rozniosą jej pokój, a przynajmniej zdemolują okolice łóżka. Przestaje myśleć o takich detalach, kiedy czuje na sobie ciepło jego skóry. Gorąco rozlewa się w jej wnętrzu, ogrzewając każdą komórkę ciała, a ją zadziwia, jak do teraz były one zimne i martwe. Zatraca się w nim, zanurza się z nim w szaleństwie, a rozchwiane zmysły nie pozwalają jej nawet zorientować się, kiedy ekstatyczny krzyk otula pokój, wypełniając ciasne cztery ściany perfekcyjnym szczęściem.

Dużo później, kiedy Shirō wreszcie zasypia, wplatając palce w jej włosy, Shigeko od niechcenia obejmuje wzrokiem wnętrze swojej kwatery. Będzie potrzebowała nowego stołu, chociaż wyglądał na solidny, chyba trochę ich poniosło. Zwłaszcza za drugim razem. Z lekkim zawstydzeniem przypomina sobie wyraz jego twarzy, kiedy to ona zaciągnęła chłopaka na nielakierowany blat. Chyba przypadkiem odkryła swój nieujawniony fetysz. Uśmiecha się figlarnie, wciskając twarz w poduszkę. Resztę sprzętów da się odratować. Pomyśli o tym rano. Rano wszystko będzie inne. Takie… błyszczące. Może daje się ponieść chwili i to mąci jej osąd. Do tej pory była przekonana, że niedojrzałe uczucie nastolatki, jakim darzyła Shirō Kahei, było miłością, ale teraz jest obezwładniona i pewna, że nigdy nie czuła czegoś takiego. Nie chodzi o pożądanie czy fascynację. Ten chłopak ją rozumie, widzi ją prawdziwą, a ona czuje się przy nim bezpieczna i wreszcie jest sobą. Mówią, że dusza może stać się Shinigami, kiedy jest gotowa dotknąć doskonałości i poznać prawdziwy cel, dla którego przechodziła kolejne inkarnacje. Ona widocznie została powołana do istnienia, by ostatecznie spotkać śpiącego obok mężczyznę, którego przenikliwe oczy, gdy spojrzy w nie rano, będą odbijały jej duszę.


	8. Nakama

I.

Kiedy się budzi, w pokoju nadal panuje półmrok, jednak chociaż w ciemności nie jest w stanie tego sprawdzić, czuje, że Shirō obserwuje jej twarz, jednocześnie muskając policzek wierzchem swojej dłoni.

- Dzień dobry. Wiesz, że przez twoje kiepskie Kidō straciliśmy trzy tygodnie, które mogły tak wyglądać? Z naszym szczęściem pewnie się okaże, że dziś idziemy na wojnę, a o tygodniach byczenia się, które miało całe Gotei, co najwyżej sobie posłuchamy od kolegów.

- Przepraszam, że sprowadziłam twój nieziemski tyłek, zanim nabawiłeś się kłopotliwych odmrożeń. Moje kiepskie Kidō może cię odesłać tam, skąd cię przytargałam, tracąc przy tym trzy tygodnie… tego. Zainteresowany?

Shirō muska wargami jej obojczyk i cicho się śmieje, a jej także udziela się jego wesołość. Widocznie oboje wracają myślami do Lodowego Wymiaru, bo chłopak kontynuuje w innym tonie.

- Jak myślisz, co się stało z brakującymi 23 dniami? Może to ten pokręcony wymiar, wszystko tam było dziwaczne, nawet trzymając Fujinhikō w ciele Arnstahla nie czułem odrobiny jego mocy Quincy. Jak się nad tym zastanowić... Było bardziej dziwnie, niż w Świecie Ludzi. Jakby w powietrzu nie było ani odrobiny Reishi i dodatkowo coś blokowało moje zmysły Shinigami. I Aidenell Kerr powiedział coś takiego… że Quincy też nie wyczują naszej obecności. O jasna cholera…

Chłopak nagle zrywa się z posłania ze skupioną twarzą.

- Shigeko, ty też nic nie czułaś, prawda? A jeśli Vandenreich tego nie kontrolowali, ale sami podlegali tym dziwacznym prawom dziwacznego wymiaru… Stern Ritter użył miecza, jakby był bardziej pewien tej broni. Bo nie chciał używać strzał z Reishi… bo prawie go nie było w powietrzu… Strzała tego Soldat też była nijaka. Powinna walnąć tak, żeby się zrobiło niebiesko. Cały Lodowy Wymiar jest prawie pozbawiony cząsteczek duchowych, wyjałowiony.

- Shirō… Chcesz powiedzieć, że znaleźliśmy swoje pole bitwy?

Gdy Soichi jeszcze mówi, chłopak już wciąga na siebie hakamę i usłużnie rzuca w jej kierunku shitagi, która znalazła się po jego stronie materaca. Ona jest nie mniej podekscytowana, co on. Że też wczoraj na to nie wpadli, ale wczoraj mieli inne rzeczy na głowie. IBiRS miał z kolei ponad trzy tygodnie, żeby do tego dojść, ale nie jest pewna, czy naukowcom z „dwunastki" w ogóle udało się zabrać jakieś wartościowe próbki. Chwilę później znajdują się już na zewnątrz, a ona orientuje się, że jej włosy są nadal w nieładzie. W biegu splata je w gruby warkocz, ale Shirō, widząc to, zatrzymuje się i palcami rozdziela pasma, a te, uwolnione opadają na jej plecy. Przypomina sobie, że powiedział wcześniej, jeszcze w Hueco Mundo, coś o jej rozpuszczonych włosach. Nie jest pewna, bo wspomnienie tamtego poranka wiąże się w jej głowie z uczuciem rozłupywania czaszki młotem pneumatycznym, ale Ashige chyba obok słowa „urocze" dorzucił „zołza". Zaczyna jej kiełkować w głowie pomysł, jak go za to ukarać, ale po chwili porzuca te myśli, bo robi się jej od nich gorąco. Później.

Jak duchy przemykają obok zdezorientowanych strażników przy bramie IBiRS. O dziwo w środku jest pełno Shinigami w białych kitlach. Bez większych sprzeciwów zostają skierowani do Akona. Ten po minucie wie już, z czym do niego przyszli. A więc „dwunastka" nie nudziła się przez te tygodnie. To studzi trochę ich entuzjazm, ale Akon jest wyraźnie ożywiony.

- To potwierdzałoby wiele z naszych założeń. Nie mamy wystarczających danych, a nie wyślemy nikogo drugi raz, choćby ze względu na uciekający czas. Przede wszystkim musimy mieć pewność, że Gotei nie zostanie uwięzione na wieki gdzieś między Soul Society a Lodowym Wymiarem, jak wam się to przydarzyło.

- Bardzo możliwe, że Vandenreich nie wiedzą o waszej wycieczce. Mogą zakładać, że Kerr jakoś pozbył się Stern Rittera, a Soldat nie byli dla niego żadnym wyzwaniem. Myślą, że gdzieś tam się ukrywa. Zapewne zakładają, że Gotei jest w rozsypce, taki wysłaliśmy im obraz i działania grup Shinigami w Świecie Ludzi mają ich utrzymywać w przekonaniu, że tam się ukrywamy. Nie odważą się zaatakować w Karakurze, gdzie byliby na straconej pozycji. A może nie ma ich już w Lodowym wymiarze. Jest wiele scenariuszy.

Drugi głos należy do Tōshirō Hitsugayi. Z nim wchodzą do laboratorium Shinji Hirako i Shunsui Kyōraku, który kontynuuje myśl kapitana „dziesiątki".

- Nawet jeśli na to nie wygląda, cały czas panujemy nad sytuacją. Gotei zawsze ma plan awaryjny, bo nie może sobie pozwolić na bierne czekanie. W końcu kto, jak nie my, ochroni karki wszystkich dusz we wszystkich światach?

Shigeko czuje się onieśmielona. W tonie głosu Kyōraku i jego pewności odbija się echem to, co słyszała w głosie Yamamoto. To naprawdę działa, bo ona sama czuje się lepiej. Zza pleców wszechkapitana wychyla się jej dowódca, z charakterystycznym grymasem na twarzy, od którego, jak zawsze, 3. oficer 5. Oddziału traci pewność siebie.

- Ehh... A można wiedzieć, co podpory mojego oddziału robią w budynku „dwunastki"? W „czwórce" to ja rozumiem, bo tam leży połowa ich kolegów, jeszcze lepiej pod moimi drzwiami, żeby zdać mi raport z wczorajszych „manewrów". Ale żeby spowiadać się kapitanowi Mayuriemu… Zmieniłaś zdanie co do posady, Soichi?

Shigeko robi się cała czerwona i nie wie, gdzie schować oczy. Ze wszystkimi pomysłami podwładni kierują się do swoich kapitanów. Nawet nie pomyślała, że może tutaj rozmawiać z Mayurim, na myśl o czym przechodzi ją dreszcz. Potulnie milczy i gdy jej taichō odwraca się do drzwi, podąża za nim, a za nią z kolei jej 9. oficer. Kiedy są w połowie drogi do oddziałowych koszar, Shinji Hirako, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy, wreszcie się do nich odzywa.

- Bardzo dobre posunięcie z manewrami, zapewne twój pomysł Ashige. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nie dał się zabić, bo oddział bardzo ucierpi na stracie takiego oficera. Co do reszty… Hinamori znowu jest ranna, chyba dziewczyna wpadnie w depresję od ciągłego oglądania sufitu ambulatorium. Oddział jest mocno poturbowany, o dziwo wszyscy przeżyli noc. Na razie mamy spokój ze stałymi misjami w Karakurze, no chyba, ze przyjdzie do ogólnej mobilizacji. Ashige, pogadasz sobie ze swoim Arrancarem, kapitanowie nie mają czasu i cierpliwości na znoszenie jego fochów, a ty może czegoś się dowiesz. Oczywiście opcja włączenie go w struktury Gotei odpada, ale… osobiście mógłbym podjąć ryzyko i „objąć go opieką" 5. Oddziału. Jeśli okaże się przydatny. Oboje macie się trzymać z dala od Mauyriego Kurotsuchiego, zrozumiano? Jest niezastąpiony dla Gotei, ale to nie Urahara i poczucie etyki ma mocno… ehm… zniekształcone. Zapewne jest gotowy odstawić na tobie, Soichi, wiwisekcję, byle zaspokoić ciekawość.

Shigeko robi się nieswojo. Z pewnością weźmie sobie do serca słowa kapitana. Hirako zatrzymuje się.

- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa. Ashige zapewne podzielił się z tobą, Shigeko Soichi, moimi teoriami. Ekspertem nie jestem, Hollowy to inna bajka, ale jako dobry dowódca dostarczę ci odpowiednie źródło informacji. W nocy z Reiōkyū wrócił Ichigo Kurosaki i pewnie będzie miał do ciebie kilka pytań. Jesteś miejscową ekspertką od Quincy, możecie wymienić doświadczenia. To chyba wszystko. O matko… I zanim wejdziecie do koszar, na litość boską, weźcie chociaż pasy porządnie zawiążcie i naciągnijcie hakamy na tyłki.

II.

Ichigo Kurosaki został zakwaterowany w pokoju 4. oficera, sąsiadującym z jej kwaterą w kompleksie 5. Oddziału. Gdzieś w końcu musiał spać, a oficjalnie nadal wisiał na liście oficerów „piątki". Ciekawe, czy bardzo dało mu się już we znaki sąsiedztwo, bo ona i Shirō raczej nie przestrzegali ciszy nocnej. Shigeko delikatnie puka w shōji i taktownie czeka. W końcu dopiero świta i prawdopodobne, że chłopak będzie potrzebował chwili, żeby zwlec się z łóżka. Soichi słyszy przytłumione głosy, które przypominają… tupot małych stópek po drewnianej podłodze, a potem odgłos zamykanej szafy. Możliwe, że się przesłyszała. Po chwili z szparze odsuniętego shōji pojawiła się lekko zdezorientowana twarz Kurosakiego.

- O Shigeko, daj mi chwilę, muszę się ogarnąć… Yyy… Wejdziesz?

Dziewczyna wsuwa się za nim do środka i od razu rzuca jej się w oczy mocno sfatygowana pościel. Może Ichigo ma niespokojny sen. Kiedy chłopak zawiązuje obi i próbuje zlokalizować Zanpakutō, Shigeko kątem oka widzi, jak leżąca na podłodze, damska hakama zostaje wciągnięta przez uchylone drzwi do szafy. Soichi kieruje wzrok w sufit, uspokojona, że raczej nie zakłócała sąsiadowi snu ostatniej nocy.

- Shinji mówił, że cię przyśle, ale wyleciało mi z głowy. Sorki… chwila… widziałaś gdzieś tu moje sandały?

Po chwili z szafy wysuwa się prawy sandał chłopaka, a on robi się na twarzy cały czerwony.

- Yyy… tego… Może zaczekasz jednak na zewnątrz?

Shigeko z ulgą, cały czas podziwiając obelkowanie sufitu, wychodzi przed budynek. Ze środka dochodzi przyciszony śmiech i po minucie pojawia się Ichigo.

- Shigeko, spróbuj wykasować z pamięci ostatnie pięć minut, byłbym wdzięczny.

- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

I oboje wybuchają śmiechem. Dziewczyna łapie się na tym, że całe życie się tyle nie śmiała, co przez ostatnią dobę. Bardzo odpowiada jej takie sąsiedztwo, raczej nie będzie nudno. Kurosaki, nadal w dobrym humorze, z błyszczącymi oczami, przechodzi do sedna.

- Byakuya mnie zabije, ale przynajmniej umrę z uśmiechem na ustach. O ile Grimmjow i Vandenreich ustąpią mu miejsca w kolejce. Nie ważne zresztą. Jest parę spraw, które chciałbym obgadać, w ogóle nie miałem czasu na zastanawianie się w Reiōkyū. Dostałem tam taki wycisk, że nadal się psychicznie zbieram. Nic gorszego, niż wnerwione Zanpakutō, już mnie nie spotka. Ale mam kilka pomysłów, co zrobić z moją mizerną mocą Quincy. Visoredzi pomogli mi usadzić białego sukinsyna, ogarnę i to. Tylko gadaj po ludzku, żebym zrozumiał chociaż piąte przez dziesiąte.

Po jakiejś godzinie wymiany poglądów żadne z nich nie wygląda na usatysfakcjonowane. Shigeko nie za bardzo wie, co jeszcze mogłaby dodać, ale widzi, że Ichigo chyba chodzi coś po głowie.

- Nie będę ukrywał, że wolałbym wiedzieć, czym mnie może zaskoczyć moc, która siedzi mi pod skórą. Opcja z walnięciem mnie strzałą odpada. Jestem takim wybrykiem natury, że cholera wie, jak zareaguję, a dopiero co, na nowo ułożyłem sprawy z moim Zanpakutō. Nie mogę ryzykować tej więzi. Po tym, co przeszedłem w tej dziurze u Ōetsu, nie ma mowy, żebym tak lekko podchodził do Zangetsu.

- Bardzo bym chciała, ale niewiele ci mogę pomóc. Może wcale nie będę miała problemów z pogodzeniem błękitnej mocy z mocą Shinigami, kiedy zregeneruje się moje Reiatsu. Na razie jestem za bardzo osłabiona i moje problemy mogą być tylko skutkiem wyczerpującego Kidō. Nie wiem na pewno.

- W porządku, nie przejmuj się. I tak wiem teraz więcej, niż godzinę temu. Dzięki. Jest jedna osoba, która jest w tym specem. Zresztą, tak czy inaczej, muszę z nią pogadać. W sumie, ty też mogłabyś się czegoś dowiedzieć. Co powiesz na wypad do Karakury?

Nim ma szansę odpowiedzieć, podbiega do nich Shirō.

- Mnie też dopiszcie. Uwierz mi Shigeko, powinniśmy zdobyć parę informacji w Karakurze.

III.

Zna wszystkie skróty i tajemne przejścia w Seireitei, dlatego nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru nadkładać drogi do budynków „jedynki", gdzie w jednoosobowym pokoiku, z kratami w oknie, rezyduje Aidenell Kerr. Dlatego Shirō postanowił przejść przez niskie ogrodzenie, tuż obok biura kapitana i opuścić kompleks 5. Oddziału furtką, ukrytą za kwaterami wyższych oficerów. Gdy przedziera się przez krzaki, dochodząc do wniosku, że to był jednak głupi pomysł, przed oczami migają mu plecy drobnej Shinigami z opaską porucznika na ramieniu, która zwinnie zeskakuje z parapetu okna, sąsiadującego z pokojem Shigeko, po czym znika w gąszczu, po drugiej stronie ogrodu. Shirō nie jest pewien czy mu się nie przywidziało. Zresztą nie jest z natury wścibski, a jeśli nawet, to nie zagląda nikomu pod kołdrę. Przez chwilę myśli o zakładzie, o którym wspominał Taku i śmieje się sam do siebie. Wreszcie Gotei da spokój jemu i Shigeko.

Zastaje Aidenella Kerra w bardzo dobrym nastroju. Dzisiaj jest przebrany w mundurowe, czarne kimono bez oznaczeń oddziałowych, przy pasie ma swój Zanpakutō i wygląda na zrelaksowanego, ale jego bursztynowe oczy pozostają czujne. Zaczyna to irytować Shirō, bo sam jest trochę niewyspany i ma wrażenie, że Arrancar testuje jakąś psychologiczną zagrywkę, próbując wyrobić w Shinigami przeświadczenie, że jest tu wszechwiedzącym i panującym nad sytuacją. Żeby się skubany nie zdziwił.

- No dobra, Kerr. Pół godziny na przekonanie mnie, że warto cię w ogóle karmić i użyczać powietrza. Zacznijmy od tego, co wiesz o naturze Lodowego Wymiaru. Prawie nie ma w nim Reishi. Dlaczego Quincy urządzili sobie dom w miejscu, gdzie prawie nie mogą korzystać ze swoich mocy?

- Wreszcie skojarzyłeś, moje gratulacje, Shirō Ashige. Najpierw chcę wiedzieć, jak wygląda mój status w Gotei?

- Nie masz żadnego statusu w Gotei 13. Aż tak się nie pozmieniało, żeby Arrancar służył w jednym z oddziałów, na tych samych prawach, co Shinigami. Jeśli okażesz się przydatny, to dostaniesz wygodniejszy materac i prawo do spacerów.

- Heh. Na początek może być. No to podzielę się moimi spostrzeżeniami, przy czym zaznaczam, to tylko domysły. Więc… Vandenreich to wcale nie są Quincy. Quincy to ludzie, ludzie się rodzą, starzeją i umierają. Ci nie mają dusz ubranych w śmiertelne ciała jak zwykli śmiertelnicy. Są istotami duchowymi, jak Arrancarzy, Hollowy czy… Shinigami. Sami już wymyślcie, skąd się wzięli. Na moje oko to pozostałość po czasach, kiedy w Soul Society rezydował Król Dusz, nie było Arrancarów, Visoredów i innych mieszańców, a Shinigami nie naginało zasad, ale było rządzone wolą Króla. To wasza historia, może sobie ją uzupełnisz we własnym zakresie?

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że Soul Society stworzyło Vandenreich?!

- Nie stworzyło. W odróżnieniu od Arancarów i Visoredów, którzy niejako powstali sztucznie, mocą Hōgyoku, Vandenreich, a przynajmniej ich trzon, to istoty, które powstały naturalnie. Istoty duchowe, używające Zanpakutō, które naturalnie władają też mocą Quincy. Coś dzwoni?

- To są w jakimś stopniu… Shinigami?

- Nie wiem, zapewne nie wszyscy, ale część tak jakby. Są dokładnie tacy, jak twoja dziewczyna. Dusze, które były Quincy i po śmierci nadal mają dostęp do błękitnej mocy. I jednocześnie posiadają możliwość manipulowania mocą Bogów Śmierci, Zanpakutō, te sprawy… Dawno temu jeden taki „Shinigami" zorientował się, że jest czymś więcej i postanowił wyemigrować z Soul Society, zapewne robiąc przy tym dużo huku. Założył klub sympatyków i znalazł sobie wymiar, do którego nikt nie rościł praw, który czekał tylko na lokatorów. I zapewne było w nim Reishi pod dostatkiem, ale przez stulecia kombinowania, eksperymentów i nie mam pojęcia czego jeszcze, Reishi ubyło, bo moc Quincy tylko je zasysa, nie generując nic w zamian. A teraz jest go tam mniej, niż w Świecie Ludzi i Vandenreich zaczęli się oglądać za nowym domem. Hueco Mundo pasuje jak ulał, ale ma kiepskie krajobrazy, tutaj jest ładniej, ale w Wymiarze Królewskim to już pełny wypas, jak mawiają ludzie. A dodając do tego żal i pretensje za wielokrotne, mniej lub bardziej udane, próby holokaustu ze strony Gotei… Ale to tylko moje gdybanie.

- To jest niemożliwe. Wszechkapitan Yamamoto był starszy niż Gotei, pamiętał czasy Króla Dusz, czegoś takiego nie można było przeoczyć.

- A tobie, Shirō Ashige, wydaje się, że Gotei o tym wszystkim nie wie? Mam odpowiednio wysokie poczucie własnej wartości, ale do waszych kapitanów mi daleko, zwłaszcza, że mają dostęp do informacji, o których nikt poza nimi nie ma prawa wiedzieć. Oczywiście, że Yamamoto, świeć Panie nad jego duszą, wiedział. Zapewne to on pozwolił IM żyć w nadziei, że się już wyszumieli. Wyprawy do Karakury, wysłanie grupy do Lodowego Wymiaru… Gotei sprawdza swoje dane, bo ma większy plan. Myślisz, że wybrałbym się tutaj dobrowolnie, gdybym nie przewidywał, że rozdepczecie Vandenreich? Zasadniczo Arrancarzy głupi nie są, Yammy Llargo był wyjątkiem potwierdzającym regułę. Może nawet Grimmjow na to wpadł, w końcu to Espada, nawet jeśli nie wygląda, to czasem myśli. Na moje nieszczęście.

Shirō ma mentlik w głowie, a najgorsze, że wszystko do siebie pasuje. Kapitanowie mają za zadanie ochronę Soul Society i równowagi światów, jak to zrobią, ich sprawa. Nie muszą się z niczego tłumaczyć, zwłaszcza niższym oficerom i to jest dla niego jasne. Gorzej, że jeśli to wszystko prawda, to Shigeko może mieć poważne problemy. Teraz rozumie ostrzeżenie Shinjiego Hirako, Mayuri może mieć ochotę rozpracować wroga, rozkładając ją na czynniki pierwsze. Dlatego lepiej, a na pewno bezpieczniej, jeśli sami zdobędą jak najwięcej informacji, a kto może wiedzieć więcej o Vandenreich, niż Quincy?

IV.

Tessai, gdy tylko podał im adres, pod którym mogą znaleźć Ishidę, zasugerował, że Shirō i Shigeko powinni używać w czasie pobytu w Karakurze gigai. Po pierwsze, dobrze by było, gdyby wyciekające z nich Reiatsu, nawet w minimalnych ilościach, nie ściągnęło niczyjej uwagi. Po drugie, zwrócił uwagę, że poziom ich energii duchowej daleki jest od optymalnego, a dobrze skrojone gigai, prosto ze składziku Urahary, przyspieszy regenerację ich nadszarpniętego Reiatsu. W ciągu pół godziny, której potrzebował na dostosowanie zastępczych ciał, dorzucając komponent, upodobniający ich aurę do typowo ludzkiej, czteroosobowa grupa układała plan działania. Ichigo w pierwszej kolejności planował zajrzeć do domu i upewnić się, że u Karin i Yuzu wszystko w porządku. Jego ojciec wpadał tu najrzadziej co 3 dni, ale nawet się z nim nie widział od powrotu z Reiōkyū. Szczerze mówiąc, trochę tęsknił za swoim łóżkiem i miał zamiar spędzić w nim dzisiejszą noc, prawdopodobnie nie sam. Musiał się upewnić, że w jego pokoju niechcący nikt się nie ulokował. Dobrze pamiętał, że zaprzyjaźnieni Shinigami nie widzieli nigdy problemu w traktowaniu jego domu jak hotelu, a ostatnio było ich w Karakurze pełno. Gdy pozostała trójka wskoczyła wreszcie w swoje nowe, a on w swoje własne ciało, spacerkiem skierowali się w stronę Kliniki.

Teraz, gdy przemierzają skąpane w słońcu ulice, uderza go, że nic wokół nie wygląda inaczej, ale przecież nie miał powodów, by oczekiwać, że w Karakurze coś się zmieni. Nieliczni wiedzą o wiszącej nad światem katastrofie, a większość, jak co dzień, chodzi do pracy, szkoły czy na zakupy. Wszystko obok niego toczy się swoim rytmem. A on pewnie będzie musiał powtarzać semestr, bo w szkole nikt nie widział go od miesiąca i nie zapowiada się, by szybko miał tam wrócić. Kolejny bonus do bycia wybawcą świata, myśli ironicznie. Idąca obok niego Rukia wygląda na skupioną. Nie ma pojęcia jak ona to robi, bez problemu potrafiąc skupić uwagę na priorytetach, bo on z kolei usilnie stara się nie patrzeć na jej przykusą sukienkę. Naprawdę musi się ogarnąć, dać sobie na wstrzymanie i wrócić do rzeczywistości. Zwłaszcza, że po odgłosach, dochodzących z jego domu, należy wnioskować, iż to, co tam zobaczy, wywoła u niego załamanie nerwowe. Rusza biegiem, zostawiając pozostałą trójkę w tyle, i wpada do środka. Nie jest pewien, czy nie pomylił adresów, bo jego kuchnia przypomina schronisko dla bezdomnych.

- Do jasnej… Co wy tu wszyscy robicie?!

- Ichigo-kun~! Pokoje na górze były zajęte, więc rozbiliśmy się tutaj. Chociaż uważam, że to przegięcie, żeby „jedenasty" miał twój, cały dla siebie…

Głos Rangiku zagłusza rzępolenie gitary. Zanim wicekapitan kończy, Ichigo jest już na schodach i otwiera drzwi do swojej sypialni z takim impetem, że ledwo zostają w futrynach.

- Yumichika, Ikkaku… Yyy… cała reszta – wypad! Jeśli zależy wam na życiu, nie pokazujcie mi się już dziś na oczy. No żesz… czy wy… pędzicie w mojej szafie samogon?! Kto was tu w ogóle wpuścił?

- Ichigo. Po co te nerwy. Nie mogliśmy już wysiedzieć u Asano, jego siostrze kompletnie odbiło, u was to się nazywa molestowanie seksualne. Kapitan Shiba pozwolił nam tu powaletować, w awaryjnej sytuacji. Napalona baba z ciągotami matrymonialnymi to jest awaryjna sytuacja. Twoja siostra, ta blondynka stwierdziła, że możemy zostać, ile nam się podoba.

- Wypad, zanim stracę cierpliwość. Jeszcze nie testowałem nowego Bankai i zaczyna mnie korcić. Tych na dole też ze sobą zabierzcie. Stop. To cholerstwo z szafy także. I nie ma was.

- Spokojnie, jeju. Arystokrata się w nim odezwał…

Gdy drzwi zatrzaskują się za ostatnim dzikim lokatorem, Ichigo bezsilnie opada na swoje łóżko. Rukia siada obok, ale po chwili wstaje, wdrapuje się na parapet i szeroko otwiera okno. Widząc jego pytający wzrok, odpowiada rzeczowym tonem.

- Strasznie śmierdzi tu wódą. Jak w koszarach „jedenastki". Może do wieczora trochę wywietrzeje.

- To jest jakaś masakra. Dobra, zbieramy się, zanim kogoś za to zabiję. Karin i Yuzu są jeszcze w szkole, zobaczę się z nimi później. Jak one to znosiły?

- Może przed wyjściem zajrzyj jeszcze do łazienki. Żebym w nocy nie narobiła wrzasku.

Dotyka palcami jego dłoni i uśmiecha się. Robi mu się trochę lepiej. Zapewne niedługo mu się pogorszy, bo z kolei Ishidę mało obchodzi jego dobre samopoczucie. Ale nazbierało się spraw, o których muszą porozmawiać, a Ichigo ma mnóstwo pytań i dla odpowiedzi jest w stanie znosić humory Quincy przez resztę dnia. W sumie, brakowało mu przez te tygodnie sarkazmu Uryū Ishidy, myśli teraz, śmiejąc się w duchu i psychicznie przygotowując na to spotkanie.

V.

Świetnie czuje się w jeansach i wygodnych trampkach, i bynajmniej nie przeszkadza jej, że dopasowane spodnie skutecznie skupiają wzrok Shirō w okolicy jej tylnych kieszeni. Przestała się przejmować obecnością Ichigo i Rukii Kuchiki, kiedy tylko przypomniała sobie poranne spotkanie w jego kwaterze. Zresztą, Kurosaki domyślił się już chyba prawdziwej natury relacji, jaka łączy ją i 9. oficera, kiedy Ashige zdecydowanym tonem wymusił swoją obecność przy rozmowie z Quincy. Ichigo, po kwadransie przepychanek słownych, wreszcie stwierdził, że idzie tam nie jako Shinigami, ale prywatnie, między innymi, by dowiedzieć się więcej o swojej mocy Quincy, a nie wdawać w polityczne pertraktacje. Na to Shirō poinformował go, że jego powody są również całkowicie niezawodowe, po czym tak spojrzał w kierunku zielonookiej Shinigami, że nie trzeba było nic dodawać. Chyba trafiają pod właściwy adres, bo usytuowanie budynku pasuje do opisu Tessaia Tsukabishiego. Po nalocie Vandenreich na Karakurę, dzień po Inwazji, nieunikniona stała się zmiana lokum, ale na przypadkową spelunę trzypiętrowa willa nie wygląda. Ichigo wciąga powietrze i naciska dzwonek. Po chwili drzwi otwierają się i…

- Kurosaki-kun?! Kurosaki-kun~~!

- Yyy. Tego… Dobrze cię widzieć Inoue. Ehm. Taa… myślałem… czy tutaj nie mieszka Ishida?

Rudowłosa wreszcie odrywa się od zdezorientowanego chłopaka i na jej twarzy odbija się lekkie zażenowanie. Cofa się do korytarza i szerzej otwiera drzwi.

- Oczywiście, no tak. Pewnie, że przyszedłeś do niego. Dzień dobry, Kuchiki–san. Zaczekajcie chwilę. Właściwie to się rozgośćcie. Uryū~~! Nie zgadniesz…

Reszty nie słyszą, bo dziewczyna jest już na piętrze. Shigeko czuje, że coś tu jest nie tak. Choćby dlatego, że Ichigo stoi z lekko otwartymi ustami i wygląda, jakby dostał jakiegoś ataku. Albo oberwał czymś w głowę. Kuchiki też sprawia wrażenie zdezorientowanej, ale dużo lepiej się maskuje. Niedługo w korytarzu pojawia się osoba, którą spodziewali się tu zastać, a za nią uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha Orihime Inoue, która zaczyna wczuwać się w rolę gospodyni.

- To ja zrobię coś do picia, a może chcecie colę?

- Dzięki, Inoue. Masz jeszcze te bułki? Te z cynamonem? Zapomniałem o śniadaniu, a chwilę nam zejdzie.

Kiedy Ishida kończy mówić, Shigeko ma wrażenie, że prawie słyszy odgłos szczęki Ichigo, uderzającej o marmurową posadzkę. Wreszcie siadają w obszernym salonie, czekając na poczęstunek i chłopak nie wytrzymuje.

- „Uryū~"?! „Cynamonowe bułeczki"?! No proszę cię… Co jest grane, Ishida?!

- Wiesz jaka Inoue lubi być pomocna. Więc, z łaski swojej, wypij litr coli, jeśli tyle przyniesie, zapchaj się jej drożdżówką i powiedz, że lepszej w życiu nie jadłeś.

- Ale co ona tu w ogóle robi? Czy ona tu… mieszka?!

- Kurosaki, zapytam się – co ci do tego, jeśli tu mieszka? Gdzieś przecież musi, spod skrzydeł Gotei ją wykopałeś, sama mieszkać nie może, a w swoim zwyczaju nie chce na nikogo ściągać niebezpieczeństwa swoją obecnością. Ale ja strachliwy nie jestem. I nie przeszkadza mi, że jest posprzątane i ugotowane, nawet jeśli nie wszystko spod ręki Inoue klasyfikuje się jako zjadliwe.

- Ishida, ale od kiedy do cholery ona mówi ci po imieniu?!

Wreszcie Rukia Kuchiki nie wytrzymuje i dotkliwie upomina chłopaka o pomarańczowych włosach, który po chwili zbiera się z podłogi. Ishida obdarza kolegę wymownym, protekcjonalnym spojrzeniem, jakim patrzy się na dzieci i ułomnych.

- Kurosaki, jesteś skończonym kretynem. Inoue zaproponowała, że zacznie mi mówić po imieniu ze względów praktycznych. W tym domu mieszka dwóch Ishidów. Zresztą, nic ci do tego. Co u ciebie, Kuchiki-san?

- Dziękuję, już dużo lepiej. Wiele się działo przez ostatnie tygodnie, dopiero dzisiaj w nocy wró…

Ichigo nie pozwala dziewczynie skończyć, nieskładnie gestykulując i wysilając się, by w jego głosie nie dało się wyczuć desperacji. Dla Shigeko, niezupełnie wtajemniczonej w naturę relacji tej czwórki, rudowłosy zachowuje się jak… cóż, jak debil. W sumie jest jeszcze nieopierzonym gówniarzem. I brnie dalej, coraz mocniej sobie grabiąc, w całkowicie błogiej nieświadomości, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie.

- Ishida, mógłbyś przy Inoue nie wspominać… bo wiesz… ja… Rukia… Inoue… No co?!

- Kurosaki, nie wiem jak to możliwe, ale jesteś głupszy, niż myślałem.

Twarz Ichigo przybiera odcień purpury i chłopak wreszcie robi dokładnie to, czego się po nim oczekuje, czyli zamyka usta. Ku wyraźniej uldze Kuchiki, wyraźnie już wkurzonej. Jej fioletowe oczy mówią Shigeko, że dziś rudowłosy śpi na podłodze. Z kolei Ishida przenosi wzrok na nią oraz Shirō i zdaje się ich rozpoznawać. Dziewczyna ma zamiar jak najszybciej przejść do konkretów i skłonić Quincy do wyjaśnień, by móc później skupić się na coli, której smaku prawie już nie pamięta.

- Jestem Shigeko Soichi, może więcej powie ci nazwisko, które nosiłam wcześniej, Nakamotō.

Czarnowłosy wygląda na zaintrygowanego. „Wszyscy Quincy się znają", powiedział jej kiedyś ojciec. Widocznie chłopak jest dobrze poinformowany, na pewno dostaną odpowiedzi na wiele swoich pytań. Dziewczyna kontynuuje.

- To Shirō Ashige, widzieliśmy się już w parku parę tygodni temu, kiedy Ichigo był w Karakurze z 5. Oddziałem.

- Żeby nie było nieporozumień, jestem tu zupełnie poza moimi obowiązkami Shinigami. Potrzebuję kilku informacji prywatnie. Miło poznać, Shirō. Ale możesz mi mówić po nazwisku, i tak wszyscy, no prawie, mówią do mnie Ashige. No to do rzeczy. Wiemy tyle, że Vandenreich to nie Quincy i mają nie mniej wspólnego z Shinigami niż z wami. Skąd oni się w ogóle wzięli i jak się ich pozbyć?

Yyy. Shirō oczywiście nie bawi się w niedopowiedzenia i jego zachowanie balansuje na granicy uprzejmości. Nie oczekiwała, że wzniesie się na wyżyny dobrego wychowania, ale mógłby trochę przystopować. W końcu są tu gośćmi i w dodatku „na doczepkę". Może powinna była go uciszyć i sama zacząć, bo wszyscy oprócz niej są zaskoczeni tymi informacjami. Albo raczej tym, że już je zdążyli jakoś zdobyć. Powstrzymuje Ashige przed kontynuowaniem i sama przechodzi do rzeczy.

- To nie jest powszechna wiedza wśród Gotei, zapewne posiadają ją kapitanowie. My dowiedzieliśmy się innymi kanałami. Dotyczy mnie to bezpośrednio, jak się domyślasz, więc byłabym wdzięczna za pomoc. Oczywiście nie chcę wyciągać żadnych informacji dotyczących Quincy, nic ściśle tajnego.

Uryū Ishida patrzy w oczy Kurosakiemu, jakby w pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo innego.

- W tym gronie nie ma nic ściśle tajnego.

VI.

Żadna z istot duchowych, ani śmiertelnych nie pamięta, czym wypełniona była pustka, zanim z pozbawionej barw i dźwięków nicości wyodrębnił się byt doskonały, a wraz z nim powstały wszystkie znane wymiary, powiązane ze sobą i od siebie współzależne. Nie wiadomo na pewno, czy nie istniały one od zawsze, czekając, aż ktoś je zaludni. Niektórzy uważają, że dusze także były od początku, jednak u swoich korzeni nie podlegały żadnym prawom. Wyłoniły się z chaosu, ale ich istnienie i wędrówka między wymiarami pozbawione były elementarnego znaczenia, chociaż wtedy możliwym było już dla nich przybierać cielesne formy i rozpocząć łańcuch kolejnych inkarnacji. Nikt nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć na pytania, dotyczące czasów sprzed wytyczenia granic, gdy przekraczanie wymiarów nie obłożone była żadnymi warunkami. Nie ma też w zasadzie nikogo, kto pamiętałby świat, kierowany wolą Króla.

Pierwszymi istotami, które uzyskały pełną samoświadomość, były dusze dotknięte odblaskiem doskonałości. Byt, który otworzył im oczy i określił ich przeznaczenie, nazwały Królem Dusz, a siebie samych – Shinigami, Bogami Śmierci, bo odkryły w sobie moc do przeprowadzania innych dusz między wymiarami. Wraz z tą mocą przyszła do nich świadomość, że świat oparty jest na równowadze, a ich zadaniem jest jej strzec. Wraz z nimi pojawiły się Hollowy, byty nieustannie łaknące mocy i niezdolne do kontrolowania swoich instynktów, nakazujących im żerowanie na innych istotach. Uważa się, że powołanie do istnienia Pustych było konsekwencją narodzenia się Bogów Śmierci, niejako wyrównaniem dysproporcji. Dlatego, pomimo odwiecznego konfliktu między nimi, wyniszczenie jednej ze stron będzie początkiem końca dla wszystkich.

Wraz z nadejściem Shinigami i Hollowów wytyczono nieprzekraczalne granice, by możliwym było utrzymanie kontroli nad przepływem dusz. Hollowy skupiły się w wymiarze wypełnionym pustynnymi pustkowiami, zbudowanym z cząsteczek duchowych, który nazwano Hueco Mundo, Pustym Światem. Shinigami uczynili swoim domem i zarazem schronieniem dla dusz, między ich inkarnacjami, świat duchowy, który nazwali Społecznością Dusz. Zarówno pierwsi, w poszukiwaniu zdobyczy, jak i drudzy, polując na tych pierwszych, mogli prawie swobodnie przybywać do Świata Żywych. Jednak ludzie, noszący w sobie dusze, mogli opuścić przeznaczony im świat materialny, tylko oddzielając się od śmiertelnego ciała i odnajdując drogę dzięki Konsō, prowadzeni przez Piekielnego Motyla. Zdarzało się jednak, że Shinigami nie przybył na czas i dusze zmarłych znikały, padając łupem Pustych. Niekiedy to samo przytrafiało się żyjącym, na których ich szczególna moc duchowa ściągała niewidzialnych drapieżników. Shinigami wkrótce odkryli, ze właśnie ci ludzie, obdarzeni mocą o zupełnie innym pochodzeniu, niż ich własna, są w stanie sami się bronić.

Istnienie takich ludzi zaniepokoiło Shinigami, bo ich działania naruszały kruchą równowagę. Konsō, przeprowadzane przez Bogów Śmierci, oczyszczało duszę i pozwalało jej dostać się do Soul Society, by tam czekać na swoje ponowne wcielenie. Ludzie posługujący się błękitną energią i generujący ją z Reishi, których nazwano Niszczycielami, Quincy, bezpowrotnie wraz z Hollowem uśmiercali duszę, odbierając jej szansę na kolejne odrodzenie i powrót do Świata Żywych. Shinigami, przeświadczeni o słuszności swojego wyboru, zdecydowali wytępić Niszczycieli, by zapobiec doprowadzeniu przez nich do katastrofy. Podnosząc swoje Zanpakutō czuli jednak, że wyniszczenie, którego dokonają na istotach, które nie są Hollowami, tak czy inaczej będzie naruszeniem naturalnego porządku.

Quincy byli ludźmi i jak ludzie, po śmierci z rąk Shinigami, oddzielili się od martwych ciał i trafili do Soul Society, a jak wszystkie dusze stracili wiedzę o swoim poprzednim, ziemskim życiu. I jak dusze, niektórzy z nich dotknęli doskonałości. Soul Society zmieniło się na zawsze, kiedy jakiś czas później, u wielu Shinigami, którzy zetknęli się z mocą Quincy, roziskrzony błękit przebudził wspomnienia, a z nimi naturalne moce, które powinny były umrzeć z ich ludzkimi ciałami.

Dokonali oni wyboru, który był dla pozostałych Bogów Śmierci nie do pomyślenia i który podzielił Społeczność Dusz. Postanowili odejść z Soul Society, odrzucić status Shinigami, zostawić za sobą przeznaczenie, do którego przestali się czuć powołani. Wraz z nimi, ale gdzie indziej, do Reiōkyū, odszedł Król Dusz i od tamtej pory, przez tysiąclecia nie pojawił się Shinigami, władający błękitną mocą.

VII.

- No, to teraz jest ich dwoje, albo raczej półtora. Nie żebym narzekał, ciekawa historia, ale mało wiedzy praktycznej. Sam to pisałeś, Ishida?

- Wystarczająco głupio czułem się, czytając to na głos. To zapiski mojego dziadka, pewnie po prostu spisał ustne przekazy, stąd daleko idący obiektywizm przy okazji tych „istot idealnych". Inny Quincy użyłby… innych określeń. To tylko fragment i jest tego więcej, ale wszystko pisane w podobnym tonie. Przykro mi bardzo, że nie dostałeś rozwiązania wszystkich problemów na posrebrzanej tacy, Kurosaki.

- Poważnie, przydałyby się jakieś konkrety. Skoro już mam tę błękitną moc, to może zrobię z niej jakiś użytek. Mam niejakie pojęcie, co ty potrafisz z nią robić i…

- Weź mnie nie rozśmieszaj, Kurosaki. Bez urazy, ale prędzej się Kidō nauczysz. Możesz sobie być uparty, może to działało przy szlifowaniu Bankai, może opanowanie Zanpakutō przychodzi dzięki wbijaniu wiedzy przez skórę. Ale z mocą Quincy jest inaczej, nie rób sobie nadziei.

- Ishida, nie masz pojęcia do czego jestem zdolny i co przeszedłem przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie. Jestem ekspertem od ekstremalnych wyzwań.

- Kurosaki, a tobie się wydaje, że ja nie miałem nic przez ten czas do roboty? Tutaj nie pójdziesz na skróty. Z ciebie wiele nie wykrzeszę, za to Soichi ma potencjał. Coś się zmieniło, bo w parku nic od niej nie wyczułem.

Do tej chwili tylko się przysłuchiwała. Lekcja historii usystematyzowała jej wiedzę i dała do myślenia. Od dnia Inwazji bała się, nieustannie odczuwała strach przed cząstką siebie samej, która rozpoznała roziskrzony błękit. Obawiała się, że ta odrobina jej duszy pociągnie ją powrotem do przepełnionej ciemnością pustki, przed którą uciekała przez pół wieku, goniąc wspomnienia. Co skończyło się tak, jak się skończyło. Uspokoiło ją, gdy w Lodowym Wymiarze, kiedy pod skórą rozchodziła się w niej odzyskana moc, jej umysł, jak zawsze, próbował pochwycić obecność jaźni Saisho no Kiri. Błękit nie był żadnym brakującym elementem. Teraz usłyszała o swoich korzeniach i w żaden sposób nie czuje się bliżej związana z Quincy. Co nie znaczy, że dodatkowe techniki nie mogą być przydatne. Nie zaszkodzi się czegoś dowiedzieć.

- Dziewiętnaście milimetrów od serca. Nie polecam.

- Ja też zdecydowanie odradzam. Za to bardzo chciałbym zobaczyć tą ponoć ulepszoną wersję Letzt Stil.

To ją zaskakuje. A więc ten czarnowłosy chłopak ma już bagaż doświadczeń, ciekawe tylko, w jakich warunkach zdecydował się świadomie utracić moc. Z drugiej strony, to Ishida, ma to we krwi. Już wcześniej, obserwując kąśliwą wymianę zdań Ichigo i Uryū, przyszło jej do głowy, że są do siebie całkiem podobni. Quincy, chociaż nie sprawia takiego wrażenia i bardzo stara się zachowywać opanowanie, jest nie mniej narwany i zdolny do sięgania po ekstremalne rozwiązania, jak Kurosaki, który dla odmiany nic nie robi sobie z tego, jak go postrzegają inni.

- Jeśli coś da się wykrzesać z mojej błękitnej energii, to będę wdzięczna za wskazówki. Jestem Shinigami z mocą Quincy i bardzo zależy mi na odzyskaniu równowagi między Zanpakutō i tą nową mocą. Nie używałam jej. Nigdy. Byłam naprawdę beznadziejną Quincy.

Musi postawić sprawy jasno. W zasadzie nie jest tu, by nauczyć się mistrzowsko panować nad nowymi technikami. Wybrała się do Karakury, a raczej prawie wymusił to na niej Shirō, by zebrać informacje na swój temat, dzięki którym kapitan Mayuri być może straci nią bezpośrednie zainteresowanie, a inni przestaną na nią patrzeć, jak na bombę zegarową. Z chęcią się czegoś nauczy, o ile to nie będzie naruszało jej więzi z Zanpakutō. Jest przede wszystkim Shinigami. Ishida najwidoczniej zrozumiał jej intencje.

- Może przenieśmy się gdzie indziej. Ryūken, to znaczy mój ojciec, urządził tu całkiem przydatną piwnicę, 2 metry betonu i tworzywa węglowego. Kurosaki, weź talerz na dół, nie zdążyłem nawet nic przegryźć. Trzeci dzień na bułkach z colą, a miałem iść na obiad na miasto. Yyy, Inoue, bułki są pyszne, ale wiesz… nie miałbym nic przeciwko czemuś z białkiem. Panie przodem. Nabawię się przez ciebie wrzodów, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ostatnie zdanie Ishida dodaje półgłosem, kiedy rudowłosa wybywa do kuchni, prawdopodobnie w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś mięsa, by przerobić je na coś niekoniecznie strawialnego. Przeciskając się przez wąskie wejście do piwnicy, przypominającej bunkier, Shigeko dochodzi to wniosku, że niektóre dziewczyny, jak ta piętro wyżej, powinny być ubezwłasnowolnione, bo zatraciły instynkt samozachowawczy. Albo, co na jedno wychodzi, są po prostu nieskończenie głupie.

Nie wie, ile czasu minęło, ale jest tak wyczerpana, że nie zdziwiłoby jej, gdyby było już jutro.

Kiedy w końcu prawie straciła przytomność z osłabienia, Shirō siłą wywlekł ją z sali treningowej i zmusił do powrotu do gigai. Za nimi wróciła na górę Kuchiki, pozwalając wyszumieć się Ichigo i Uryū. Teraz, po jakichś trzech kwadransach, Shigeko przestaje wreszcie widzieć podwójnie i chyba byłaby w stanie znów ustać na nogach. Jej Reiatsu zdecydowanie potrzebuje trochę czasu na pełną regenerację. Słyszy kroki pozostałych dwóch uczestników grupowego sparingu i kiedy obejmuje wzrokiem ich sylwetki, czuje się jeszcze bardziej przybita. Wydaje się przy nich tak śmiesznie słaba i nieporadna, że jest tym zażenowana. A chłopaki sprawiają wrażenie, jakby właśnie zakończyli rozgrzewkę i to taką niezupełnie na poważnie. Obaj, z ich siłą i doskonałością techniczną, są prawdziwymi potworami.

Przez ostatnie godziny skupiała się głównie na tym, by odbite ataki niechcący poważnie jej nie uszkodziły. Jej Shikai od lat nie był tak niekompletny i niestabilny. Za to chyba zaczyna rozumieć, jak kształtować siedzącą jej pod skórą, błękitną moc, by urzeczywistniała jej zamierzenia. To coś zupełnie innego, niż wewnętrzna więź z Zanpakutō. Nie bardzo ma ochotę to przyznać, ale chyba trochę ją to pociąga. Co nie znaczy, że przychodzi jej z większą łatwością panowanie nad błękitem, niż nad mieczem. Subiektywnie umacnia się w niej przekonanie, że w tej chwili jest w obydwu beznadziejna. Shirō trzymał się trochę lepiej, ale zapewne jeszcze szybciej niż ona uzmysłowił sobie, że to nawet nie jest trening, a próba ujścia w jednym kawałku. Miał całkowitą rację poprzedniego dnia, ale nawet jemu widocznie potrzebny był namacalny dowód, by złapać odpowiednią perspektywę. Jeśli naprawdę chcą przetrwać tę wojnę, i jeszcze na coś się przydać swojemu oddziałowi, potrzebują dobrych pomysłów, bo szkolenie z prawdziwego zdarzenia nie wchodzi w grę. Nikt nie będzie na nich czekał przez stulecia. Chyba trzeba spróbować innej drogi, o której nie pomyślałaby jeszcze niedawno. W głowie kiełkuje jej już pewien pomysł, chociaż wywołujący nieumiejscowiony niepokój. Gdy otwiera usta i zaczyna dzielić się nim z resztą ekipy, nabiera przekonania, że nie wpadła na to pierwsza, ale nikt nie odważył się zaproponować głośno czegoś tak… niecodziennego.

- Jeśli teoretycznie jestem taka jak Vandenreich, to mogę używać tych samych technik… To znaczy mogłabym, gdybym miała jakieś kilka dekad, żeby je opanować. Ale… jeśli dobrze kombinuję i jeśli w ogóle miałabym do tego odpowiednią siłę, pewien artefakt, dużo pomocy i trochę szczęścia, mogłabym popracować nad jedną…

Kurosaki i Ishida wymieniają spojrzenia. Ashige też oczywiście wie, o co jej chodzi, zawsze wpada na takie rzeczy, zanim jej umysł zdąży do nich sięgnąć. Wygląda na trochę zaniepokojonego, ale jednocześnie wyraźnie ten pomysł brał pod uwagę.

- Możemy nad tym popracować. Na próbę.

VIII.

Dosłownie pada z nóg. Nie pomyślałby, że to może być takie wyczerpujące. I bynajmniej nie chodzi o ostre baty, które spuścili mu w podziemnej sali, o niepokojąco grubych murach, Kurosaki i ten Quincy, chociaż ból w lewym boku na pewno jest tego pozostałością. Świadomość swojej niemocy przez te kilka godzin, jest jednym z nieprzyjemniejszych odczuć, jakich doświadczył w życiu. Nie przychodzi mu nic innego do głowy, jak wymknąć się, korzystając z chwili względnego spokoju, i ruszyć na obchód pogrążonego w ciemności domu, w poszukiwaniu kawałka płaskiej powierzchni. Każdy ma swoje limity, a on czuje, że umrze, jeśli drugą noc z rzędu w zasadzie nie zmruży oka. Sen działa na niego, jak na wielu działają cudowne mikstury i lecznicze Reiatsu, serwowane przez ludzi z „czwórki". Potrzebuje kilku godzin pozbawionego sennych wizji odpoczynku, by przeżyć jutrzejszy dzień, ale zważywszy na okoliczności, nie będzie mu dane tego doświadczyć, jeśli nie wykaże się odrobiną sprytu i daleko idącego egoizmu. Musi mu to wybaczyć.

Schodząc po omacku na parter potrąca jakiś mebel i w odpowiedzi słyszy ciche skrzypienie podłogi w kuchni. Wydało się, więc zrezygnowany idzie w tamtym kierunku i za chwilę, po nieudolnych próbach wytłumaczenia, co tu robi po nocy, będzie musiał wrócić do sypialni, w której został wraz z Shigeko ulokowany. W kuchni znajduje Kurosakiego, siedzącego na krześle i okrytego jakimś kocem. Shirō przychodzi do głowy, że może mieć podobne problemy, jak on sam i ta myśl go rozśmiesza. Na progu potrąca jakąś butelkę i podnosi ją, nim cała zawartość wylewa się na drewnianą podłogę. Kurosaki wygląda na odrobinę zmieszanego.

- To ty, Ashige. Ehm, Rukia wykopała mnie z pokoju, to znaczy z łóżka, a resztki godności nie pozwoliły mi zanocować w mojej własnej szafie. Chyba stroi fochy za to, że paplałem jak potłuczony u Ishidy. Psiakrew, nie jestem w tym dobry i nie wiem, kiedy mówię coś źle. Powinny być do tego jakieś książki instruktażowe, albo coś w podobie. Ciebie też Shigeko wywaliła?

- Hmm. Że tak to ujmę, mam zgoła odwrotny problem. A padam na twarz i potrzebuję gdzieś się chwilę przekimać.

Kurosaki patrzy na niego przez chwilę i obaj wybuchają przyciszonym śmiechem. Shirō stawia na stole butelkę, którą znalazł na swojej drodze do kuchni. Skoro spać nie będą…

- Jako starszy, nieco doświadczony kolega, radzę przytakiwać w chwili zagrożenia i poczuwać się do winy, kiedy dziewczyna uzna to za właściwe. Inaczej tak będziesz spędzał noce. No to za nasze piękne panie.

- Ochydztwo. Śmierdzi jak… Nie chcę myśleć, z czego „jedenastka" to pędziła. W mojej szafie, cholera jasna.

- Fakt, lepiej nie sprawdzać, z czego to jest, chociaż spod ich rąk wychodziły gorsze rzeczy. Trzech Shinigami od ichniejszych specyfików oślepło. W tym zacnym trunku wyczuwam nutkę owocu śliwy.

Odstawia pękatą butelkę na blat. Po jednej kolejce im wystarczy, zwłaszcza, że nie mają pod ręką nikogo z 4. Oddziału. Kurosaki, ku jego bezgranicznej rozpaczy, wygląda, jakby miał ochotę pogadać. O pierwszej nad ranem.

- Wiem, że średnio ci się podoba to, co planujemy z Shigeko. Może w ogóle nic z tego nie wypali. Sam o tym myślałem, ale słyszałeś, co powiedział Ishida o mojej mocy Quincy. Zawsze dobrze mieć coś w zapasie. Obiecuję, że nie wpakuję jej w nic skrajnie niebezpiecznego, chociaż przyciągam nieszczęścia jak magnes.

- Trzymam za słowo, choć pewnie sama odwali coś głupiego. Można jej godzinami perswadować, ale to silniejsze od niej. Nie wiem, co taki rozsądny, racjonalny Shinigami jak ja, robi w waszym pokręconym towarzystwie. Poważnie, dziś naocznie przekonałem się, że to nie moja liga.

Po chwili sztucznej powagi chyba jednocześnie zdają sobie sprawę, w jak dziwacznej znaleźli się sytuacji. Znów chichoczą, zupełnie w niemęskim stylu, ale kiedy mają dość, Ichigo poważnieje. No, może robi się mniej rozbawiony.

- Nie wiem, jak to się stało, ale mam siedemnaście lat, w sypialni wkurzoną dziewczynę z mieczem, siedzę z kolesiem z innego wymiaru i układam plany na wypadek apokalipsy. No i popijam płyn podejrzanego pochodzenia, według receptury nie z tego świata. Pomijając już, że jestem spokrewniony ze wszystkimi istotami, jakie chodzą po ziemi i nie tylko. Jeszcze się okaże, że Aizen jest moją ciotką. I pewnie będę musiał powtarzać semestr, kiedy to wszystko się skończy. Ciekawe, jak to by było mieć normalne problemy?

Ashige pierwszy raz myśli o Ichigo Kurosakim nie w kategoriach bezosobowej ikony. Rzeczywiście, nie ma opcji, żeby się z nim zamienił. Nie dla jego Bankaia, za nic w świecie. Nigdy się nie rozwodził nad osobowością Kurosakiego, a teraz przychodzi mu do głowy, że na swój sposób jest jednym z najbardziej skomplikowanych osobników, jakich zna, wliczając Shinjiego Hirako i Aidenella Kerra, z którymi rozmowa przypomina chodzenie po polu minowym. A Ichigo przecież jest do tego dzieckiem kilku światów, rzeczywiście ma siedemnaście lat i żyje w mocno skomplikowanej rzeczywistości. I nigdy nie okazuje, by mógł się w tym wszystkim zagubić.

Z rozmyślania wyrywa go chrząknięcie. Odwraca się i w spowitym w ciemność korytarzu widzi… Isshina w haori, opartego o balustradę schodów. Ten facet jest jak ninja. Prawdopodobnie chwilę się im przysłuchiwał, o czym świadczy jego komentarz.

- Ichigo, widzę, że po bimbrze wyostrza ci się umysł. W życiu nie słyszałem, żebyś powiedział coś tak głębokiego i to w dwóch zdaniach, wielokrotnie złożonych. Mogę cię uspokoić co do Aizena, brak mu naszego, rodzinnego poczucia humoru.

- Tato, nie mów do mnie, jakbym miał pięć lat, to nie były dwa… I tak w ogóle, nie musisz się czaić. Karin i Yuzu od dawna śpią. Czy ty masz pojęcie, co Gotei zrobiło z domem?! Do Kliniki bałem się zaglądać, ale chyba wiem, skąd wzięli czysty spirytus. Radziłbym sprawdzić stan tabletek.

Shirō czuje, że pora się stąd zwijać. Wstaje i zastanawia się, czy zgarnąć ze stołu butelkę, która może być powodem do zrugania nastoletniego degustatora, ale się rozmyśla. To w końcu Ichigo i jego ojciec. Oni mają… specyficzne relacje, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak Isshin skomentował sprawę z Rukią Kuchiki.

- Ehm. Dobranoc kapitanie Shiba.

- Tutaj jestem Isshinem Kurosakim, zresztą chyba przestaje mnie bawić to całe „shibowanie". Zalatuje snobizmem. Jeśli chcesz się wyspać, Shirō Ashige, powiedz swojej połowicy, że boli cię głowa.

Ashige robi się cały czerwony, bo zdaje sobie sprawę, że Isshin biernie uczestniczył w całej rozmowie, która toczyła się przy kuchennym blacie. A on i Shigeko na dodatek zajmują… jego sypialnię. Nie ma pojęcia, jak spojrzy w oczy kapitanowi, jeśli zastanie go tu jeszcze rano. Modli się w duchu, żeby dziewczyna, zajmująca połowę jego łóżka, już zasnęła. Powinna być wyczerpana jak on, trzy razy to spore obciążenie dla organizmu. Taku zapewne by go wyśmiał, ale przede wszystkim za nic w świecie nie uwierzyłby, że zimna i zdystansowana Shigeko Soichi, z zapadnięciem zmroku przeistacza się w demona.

IX.

Wreszcie coś się dzieje. Chociaż nie ma co narzekać, akcja ewakuacyjna dla „piątki" sprzed czterech dni była miłą odmianą dla nijako mijającego, dłużącego się czasu. „Jedenastka" nie lubi bierności. To były cztery naprawdę nudne, monotonne tygodnie, oczywiście pomijając powrót Ashige i Soichi z arrancarskim przychówkiem. Taku nie pamięta, by od lat coś tak poprawiło mu humor, jak widok poobijanego, zdezorientowanego i wkurzonego przyjaciela, klęczącego na placu przed gmachem IBiRS. Nikomu by się do tego nie przyznał i sam uważa to odkrycie za bardzo niemęskie, ale miał ochotę rzucić się Ashige na szyję i rozpłakać, bo poczuł, że odzyskał rodzinę, po której zaczął już nosić cichą żałobę. Przez trzy tygodnie czuł rozdzierający smutek po utracie brata, z którym przecież nie łączyły go żadne więzy krwi, podczas gdy ze swoim własnym, rezydującym we wschodnim Seireitei, nie rozmawiał od dekad i wcale mu tego nie brakowało. Ostatnio zaczyna się coraz bardziej dziwić samemu sobie, bo do niedawna nie wierzył, by jakaś więź mogła być dla niego ważniejsza od euforii wywołanej porządną walką. A kiedy 27 dni temu oficjalnie uznano Ashige i Soichi za poległych w walce, mógłby oddać własny Zanpakutō, żeby odzyskać swojego nakama.

Jeszcze dziwniejsza jest nadzwyczajna nić porozumienia, jaka powstała między nim i Nelliel, i tego nie jest w stanie nijak wytłumaczyć. Jedno jest pewne – po rozmowie przy ognisku i kilku wymianach zdań później, zaczął trochę inaczej patrzeć na niektóre sprawy i niektóre… istoty. Prawdopodobnie dlatego nie rzucił się jeszcze instynktownie do gardła Arrancarowi za jego placami, chociaż Kumade w jego głowie woła o krew, zakłócając czystość myśli. Próbuje sobie wszystko poukładać, bo sam się gubi w tym, co właśnie się dzieje. Ashige na pewno doszedł już, o co chodzi, ale Taku nie ma zamiaru przy podkomendnych prosić o wyjaśnienie niedawnego rekruta. Coś się stało w Hueco Mundo, skoro Urahara przekazał zakodowany sygnał alarmowy. Ale nic na tyle niepokojącego, by wysłać tam kapitana. Oby Nelliel była w jednym kawałku.

Hayato nigdy nie uważał siebie za stratega, ale skład grupy wydaje mu się co najmniej… nietypowy. A najdziwniejsze, że są to w większości ochotnicy. Informacja o alarmie dotarła do kapitanów, gdy rozważali, co zrobić dalej z Aidenellem Kerrem, który okazał się bardzo przeciętnie przydatny jako informator. Tak się złożyło, że debatowali o tym w jego obecności, a on zachowywał stoicki spokój. Nie obeszła go wiadomość o prawdopodobnym ataku na Hueco Mundo. Przynajmniej nie od razu. Coś, co usłyszał, a pozostałym wydało się nieistotne, zupełnie zmieniło jego plany. I chociaż zarzekał się, że pod Las Noches dobrowolnie nogi nie postawi, zgłosił chęć wsparcia ewentualnej misji rozpoznawczo-posiłkowej. Czym mocno zaskoczył dowództwo. Oczywiście prośba sama w sobie była tak bezsensowna, biorąc pod uwagę jego niedoprecyzowany status w Soul Society, że Hayato myślał, iż się przesłyszał, kiedy postanowiono, że Arrancar będzie towarzyszył wojownikom z „jedenastki". A z nim kilkunastu Shinigamich z „piątki", bo wygląda, że to Shinji Hirako zainteresował się bliżej Kerrem, z sobie znanych względów. Jakby zbierał pod swoimi skrzydłami wszystkie osobliwości tego świata.

Taku był prawie pewien, że wśród ludzi z 5. Oddziału znajdzie się na własne życzenie 9. oficer, bo od trzech dni, kiedy wrócił z Karakury, zostawiając tam Soichi, Ashige nosiło po Seireitei. Chyba nie do końca doszedł do siebie po „misji specjalnej", ale minął prawie tydzień, a na jego przyjaciela bezczynność działała jak choroba. Być może Ashige ma też inne powody do frustracji, biorąc pod uwagę, że dla odmiany nocuje na swoim materacu w koszarach, ale Taku ma jeszcze szczątkowe wyczucie taktu i nie chce poruszać tego tematu. Nigdy nie czuli szczególnej potrzeby, by dzielić się detalami tego, jaką aktywnością wykazują się w nocy i gdzie budzą się rano, ale teraz Ashige chyba poważnie wzięło. Hayato przez chwilę pozwala biegnąć myślom w tym kierunku. Ciekawe, czy jemu uda się spotkać kiedyś dziewczynę, która będzie jego Shigeko Soichi. Szczerze wątpi, za bardzo kocha niezależność. Przychodzi mu też do głowy, że przez kogoś takiego zacząłby się bać śmierci.

Wyskakują z Garganty na piaszczyste pustkowie, dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie miesiąc temu rozbili obóz. Teraz jest tylko kilka namiotów, w których Urahara urządził polowe laboratorium. Powinno się tu pałętać paru jajogłowych z „dwunastki", przydzielonych byłemu kapitanowi do pomocy. Ale w namiotach jest pusto. Za to z lewej, zdecydowanie bliżej Las Noches, toczy się jakaś bitwa. Chociaż bardziej pasuje słowo „potyczka", bo zaangażowanych wydaje się w nią zaledwie kilka, kilkanaście osób.

Automatycznie cała, blisko trzydziestoosobowa grupa rusza w stronę Las Noches. Teoretycznie dowodzić powinien Ikkaku Madarame, jako najwyższy stopniem, ale nie potrzebuje się tym dowartościowywać, a Oddziały przez setki lat bardziej ze sobą rywalizowały, niż kooperowały. Nowy wszech, nowe okoliczności i nowe zasady nie zmienią sposobu myślenia pokoleń. To w końcu wojsko, a w armii zmiany zachodzą powoli. Kilkunastu ochotników z „piątego", w większości świeżo mianowanych oficerów, którzy przemierzyli w dniu Inwazji całe Seireitei, podążając za Ashige, teraz czeka tylko na jego skinienie. No i jest jeszcze Kerr, którego nikt z „jedenastki" nie chce mieć za swoimi plecami, przy swoim boku i w ogóle w pobliżu siebie. Są coraz bliżej walczących i niespodziewanie Arrancar przebija się do przodu, między Ashige i Madarame. Nie patrzy na nich, wyłapując coś na horyzoncie. Beznamiętnym, drapieżnym głosem, zupełnie różnym od tego, jaki rezerwował na zabawianie rozmową sztabu Gotei 13, Aidenell Kerr informuje dowódców obydwu grup, jakby udowadniając, że był w ogóle sens brać go ze sobą.

- Muszą szybko zginąć ci z tyłu, po prawej, osłaniani przez czterech Soldat. Są odpowiedzialni za łączność i zabezpieczenie przejścia.

Taku sięga po Kumade i udziela mu się jego żądza krwi. Czuje znajomy ciężar no-dachi w dłoniach, a na ostrzu załamuje się odbite światło księżyca. Za chwilę miecz podzieli się na bliźniacze ostrza, a te spłyną krwią. Tak czy inaczej, wreszcie coś się dzieje.

X.

Rzadko robi coś bez zastanowienia, ale dołączenie do tej ekspedycji może być jedną z niewielu jego świadomie nieprzemyślanych decyzji. Po prostu się zgłosił, bo nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu i chociaż sam odstawił wykład Shigeko na temat odpowiedzialnego zachowania, jego znalezienie się tutaj chyba średnio podchodzi pod definicję odpowiedzialności. Nuda i niecierpliwość nie są dobrym wytłumaczeniem dla prób samobójczych, bo przecież, dołączając do grupy, nie mógł wiedzieć co ich spotka w Hueco Mundo. Może to nocny spacerek, a może już nie wrócą do Soul Society. Tylko jakoś od trzech dni ma poczucie, że Shigeko robi coś ważnego i , koniec końców, bardzo niebezpiecznego. A on bezradnie czeka, aż jego Reiatsu znów w pełni zapłonie czystą czerwienią. Chociaż musi przyznać, że to nie jedyny powód. Naprawdę zaskoczyła go nagła decyzja Kerra i jego osobowość hazardzisty nie pozwoliłaby mu odrzucić okazji, by dowiedzieć się, co się takiego zmieniło.

Dowodzi Madarame Ikkaku. Ashige nie lubi polegać na innych, ale ma zamiar trzymać się blisko Taku i powstrzymać się od szarżowania. Zresztą mają niepisaną zasadę, że nawzajem kryją swoje plecy, w tym wypadku w znaczeniu dosłownym. Nie musi nic mówić, jego przyjaciel doskonale zna aktualne możliwości Shirō, nie raz ratował mu tyłek i prawie instynktownie będzie go pilnował także teraz. Coś jak starszy brat.

Ashige, trochę z obawą, uwalnia Shikai i uspokaja się. Jest zdecydowanie lepiej, niż na sparingu w Karakurze. Cztery dni zrobiły swoje. W zasadzie jest nawet bardzo dobrze. Fujinhikō, obijająca teraz na białym ostrzu światło gwiazd, niewątpliwie przyspieszyła jego powrót do formy, bo miesiąc temu zbierałby się do kupy dwa razy dłużej. Uśmiecha się nieznacznie, próbując przekonać w duchu samego siebie, że jest wart tak wspaniałego Zanpakutō.

Kiedy docierają bliżej, Kerr zawraca ich uwagę na trzech stojących w oddali, nieruchomych żołnierzy, różniących się umundurowaniem od strzegących ich Soldat. Na wojowniczych, pewnych siebie Stern Ritterów, jakich spotykał poprzednio, nie wyglądają. Ale kto ich wie – to, że nie walczą, o niczym nie świadczy. Ważne, że trzeba ich szybko zlikwidować. Co to dla szesnastu chłopaków z „piątki". I jednego Arancara. Ashige informuje Madarame, że może objąć Shinigami z 5. Oddziału, na co dostaje zgodę. Oddzielają się od chłopaków z 11. Oddziału, a na pytający wzrok przyjaciela Shirō odpowiada skinieniem głowy. Jest dobrze i nie będzie potrzebował nańki. Może z pełną odpowiedzialnością poprowadzić swoich ludzi.

Kiedy wpadają między zniszczone kolumny, osłaniające częściowo widok, spotyka ich niemiła niespodzianka. Co prawda, są w stanie oskrzydlić biało odzianych żołnierzy, odpowiedzialnych za zabezpieczenie drogi powrotnej dla swoich. Ale pomiędzy Shinigami, a celem znajduje się grupa Quincy, o której istnieniu nie mieli pojęcia. Szybko kryją się za fragmentami dawnych budowli. Nie zostają dostrzeżeni. Mają więc przewagę. Uzbrojeni po zęby Soldat, w liczbie zbliżonej do wielkości jego grupy uderzeniowej, mogą stanowić niejaki problem. Są słabsi i do pokonania, ale zabiorą im cenne minuty, a może nawet dwóch czy trzech Shinigami. Nie ma zamiaru stracić żadnego ze swoich ludzi.

- Kageshi, do mnie. 16. ofierze, bierzesz 18., 19. i trzech szeregowych. Jesteście odpowiedzialni za to, żeby żaden z Soldat nie dołączył do obstawy tamtych nieruchawych, w płaszczach. Oni nie są waszym problemem. Rozumiesz? Nie atakujecie tych Stern Ritterów i nie zaczepiacie całej grupy Soldat. Czekacie, aż do was przyjdzie kilku, by ostrzec tamtych kołków. Jak nie przyjdzie, nie szarżujecie. Ale nikt nie może się przecisnąć, jasne?

Ito Kageshi wygląda na spanikowanego, ale szybko bierze się w garść. Shirō wybrał go, bo nie utkwiły mu w pamięci jego jęki i skomlenia w dniu Inwazji, ani też później. Nieźle poradził sobie także aranżując naprędce „manewry" w Rukongai, chociaż do tego wielkie przymioty umysłu potrzebne nie były. Ale w końcu 16. oficerem nie zostaje się za ładne oczy. Nie u Shinjiego Hirako. Kiedy Kageshi szybko organizuje swoich ludzi i ukrywa się z nimi między ruinami, Ashige z resztą oddziału obchodzi wroga od tyłu i z boku. Ma zamiar wziąć ich z dwóch stron, a niedobitkami zajmie się Kageshi. Jak pójdzie dobrze, nie będzie niedobitków. Kiedy kończy wydawać szybkie polecenia, zdaje sobie sprawę, że Kerr nie odstępuje go na krok. Całkowicie różni się od luzaka, na jakiego kreował się w Soul Society, jest też inny, niż był w Lodowym Wymiarze. O tych Quincy od łączności mówił do nich głosem zimnego taktyka. Jego wzrok jest wzrokiem drapieżnika. Shirō zaczyna czuć się w jego obecności nieswojo. Miodowe, zimne oczy kierują się w jego stronę.

- 9. oficerze, ci najbliżej przejścia są moi. Żaden nie przejdzie, ale Shinigami niech też uważają pod nogi.

Shirō potwierdza bezgłośnie. Może pokłada za duże zaufanie w Arrancarze, ale bardzo ma ochotę zobaczyć go w akcji. Był świadkiem, jak Aidenell Kerr złożył kapitanowi Hirako obietnicę, że nie narazi członków 5. Oddziału na niebezpieczeństwo. Mówił ze śmiertelną powagą, a ton głosu przypominał ten, który słyszał przed chwilą. Shinjiemu Hirako to wystarczyło, bo wziął na siebie odpowiedzialność za zachowanie Kerra. Ashige modli się w duchu, żeby Arrancar niczego nie wywinął.

Atakują jednocześnie i zanim Soldat orientują się w sytuacji, krew prawie połowy z nich wsiąka już w piasek. Shirō zabija dwóch i rani dotkliwie przynajmniej jednego, ale w tłoku, wśród kamieni i ciasnych przejść, ciężko o dogodne miejsce do pojedynku z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Nie martwi go to, bo ma zamiar po prostu wyrżnąć wrogów do nogi. Za dzień Inwazji i kilku chłopaków o słabych głowach z 11. Oddziału. Jego podwładni odwalają swoją część zgodnie z założeniami. Jest z nich więcej, niż zadowolony. Dwanaście martwych Soldat i żaden nie narobił dość hałasu, by obudzić czujność ich głównego celu. Wychylając się zza uszkodzonego muru widzi, że nieruchomi Vandenreich stoją tam, gdzie stali. Podobnie ich obstawa. Nikt się nie przecisnął. Nie miał prawa, bo przy przejściu zostawił 16. oficera. I Aidenella Kerra. Jest na siebie wściekły, bo zupełnie o nim zapomniał na te kilka minut. Idzie w tamtym kierunku i trafia na bardziej niż lekko spanikowanych sześciu Shinigami. Ito Kageshi informuje tylko, że nikt nie przeszedł, ale to już sam wie. Po kilku krokach i wyjściu na bardziej otwartą przestrzeń wie już, co wytrąciło jego chłopaków z równowagi.

Teren jakichś trzydziestu metrów kwadratowych zaściela od dziewięciu do jedenastu trupów. Nie jest w stanie się doliczyć, zwłaszcza, jeśli brać pod uwagę także czerwone coś, co być może dałoby się zeskrobać z pobliskiego muru. Nie ma pojęcia, jak Kerr tego dokonał w ciągu kilku chwil, bo krew zdążyła już zmienić lekko konsystencję. Arrancar skończył, zanim oni zaczęli i zrobił to bezgłośnie, zapewne nie pozwalając przeciwnikom zorientować się, z kim mają do czynienia. Teraz stoi przy przejściu i uważnie obserwuje ich kolejny cel, czy raczej grupę pojedynczych celów. W oddali nadal toczą się jakieś walki, zapewne Arrancarzy potrzebują się wyszumieć. Shirō w ogóle nie rozumie, jaki sens miała dla Vandenreich cała ta ekspedycja, ale nie jest tu teraz od myślenia. Teraz zlikwiduje trzech Stern Ritterów, zanim zrobi to „jedenastka". To bardzo poprawi morale w „piątce". I polepszy jego własną samoocenę. Mają siedmiu przeciwników, ich z kolei jest siedemnastu, wliczając Arrancara. Jest to tak śmiesznie proste, że aż nie chce zapeszać. Kiedy wybiegną spomiędzy gruzów, od razu zostaną zauważeni na otwartej przestrzeni. Muszą dotrzeć tam możliwie najszybciej. Jeśli Vandenreich zaczną się ewakuować, też nic strasznego się nie stanie, bo na lewo trafią na oddział Madarame. Nie da się tego schrzanić.

XI.

Gdy tylko opuszcza Gargantę, od razu czuje to całym sobą. Konsystencja powietrza, doprawionego Reishi, której nie da się pomylić z niczym innym, a miał już okazję smakować powietrze w różnych wymiarach. Bawi go świadomość, że chyba jednak jest patriotą. Nie przyszedł tutaj dla zabawy, ani z sentymentu. Chociaż z drugiej strony jest to w jakimś stopniu podróż sentymentalna. Ma nadzieję spotkać tu kogoś ze swojej przeszłości. Zapewne czeka go też inna konfrontacja, której z kolei każdym kawałkiem ciała chciałby uniknąć. Ale nie można mieć wszystkiego.

Choć z przyjemnością odłączyłby się od Shinigami i zajął swoimi sprawami, postanawia zostać z grupą. A właściwie postanowił jeszcze w Soul Society. Ma na sobie mundurowe kimono, bez oznaczeń oddziałowych, chociaż to akurat o niczym nie świadczy. Złożył za to obietnicę, a takie rzeczy traktuje poważnie. Chociażby dlatego, że potrzebuje teraz pleców, potężnego wsparcia, dzięki któremu mogłoby się mu udać stąd wynieść głowę na karku. A może tylko poprawia sobie humor, bo przecież nie ma pewności, na ile jego obietnica będzie respektowana przez drugą stronę. W zasadzie nie dostał zapewnienia. Nie ma żadnej ochrony ze strony Soul Society, zresztą wiele mogło się pozmieniać, ale taka ewentualna gwarancja i tak nie zapewniłaby mu bezpieczeństwa na terenie Grimmjowa. Tak czy inaczej, przybył tutaj, by kogoś odnaleźć, nawet jeśli to będzie prawdopodobnie ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi przed zapewne bolesną śmiercią.

Może sam piasek Hueco Mundo tak na niego działa, bo znowu przełączają mu się na maksymalny poziom instynkty drapieżnika. Okolicznością sprzyjającą i jakoś go tłumaczącą jest to, że Shinigami też nie są tutaj, by podziwiać mało malownicze krajobrazy. Przyszli tu dać upust swojemu gniewowi i potrzebie zabijania. Vandenreich ma tu całkiem liczną reprezentację, więc jakoś się podzielą. Od razu dostrzega ekipę odpowiedzialną za zabezpieczenie przejścia. Oni muszą iść na pierwszy ogień. Dowodzący wyprawą Shinigami przyjmują to do wiadomości. Dzielą się na dwie grupy, by oskrzydlić wroga. Oczywiście Aidenell trzyma się blisko „swojego" 9. oficera. Przyznaje przed samym sobą, że wojownicy Gotei radzą sobie całkiem nieźle, sprawnie, prawie bez słów, organizując cichy atak. Duża w tym zasługa Ashige, który panuje nad sytuacja, dodając skrzydeł niezupełnie pewnym siebie podwładnym. Arrancar wyszukuje wzrokiem zdobyczy i decyduje, że zajmie się rozłożonymi nieco z boku Soldat. Oby tylko żaden Shinigami mu się nie napatoczył, bo zrobi się kłopotliwie. Nie ma w zwyczaju powstrzymywać się w walce, a nie chciałby zrazić do siebie potencjalnych protektorów przypadkowym uśmierceniem potencjalnego towarzysza broni. Chyba dobrze będzie o tym uprzedzić dowódcę.

Nie czeka nawet, aż reszta grupy rozpocznie szturm na swoje cele. Wie, że jest w stanie zająć się upatrzonymi ofiarami szybko i przede wszystkim cicho. Bardzo świerzbi go, by uwolnić Zanpakutō, ale jest zbyt rozważny, by ulec zachciance. Nie powinien sprowadzać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi, a Resurrección nie może przejść niezauważone na otwartej przestrzeni pełnej istot świadomych duchowo. Nie ufa jeszcze na tyle „kolegom" z 5. Oddziału, by ujawniać swoją uwolnioną postać. Więc po prostu wyciąga katanę i rzuca się między niczego nieświadomych Soldat. Po niespełna minucie jest po wszystkim. Czuje się trochę nieusatysfakcjonowany, jakby atak z ukrycia na średniaków poniżej jego poziomu był czymś nieco mu uwłaczającym. Ale jest tutaj, by odwalić swoją robotę i znaleźć odpowiedzi na kilka pytań. Wyszumieć może się kiedy indziej. Po długich minutach dołączają do niego Shinigami, w wyczuwalnie lepszych humorach niż chwilę wcześniej. Teraz jeszcze tylko ci trzej Vandenreich i ich obstawa. Ashige nie wydaje nawet szczegółowych poleceń. Po prostu wszyscy rzucają się w kierunku otwartej przestrzeni, prześcigając się w biegu po zdobycz.

Czterech czatujących pada pod gradem uderzeń. Shinigami nie bawią się w honorowe pojedynki. Wszystko, co widzi tutaj, a wcześniej w Soul Society, całkowicie zmienia jego postrzeganie Bogów Śmierci. Są zupełnie czymś innym, niż wpajał to swojej Espadzie Aizen i różnym od tego, czym na ich temat karmiło swoich żołnierzy Vandenreich. Akurat teraz, w swojej żądzy zadawania zasłużonego cierpienia, są całkiem podobni do odurzających się zapachem krwi Arrancarów. Ale nie zagłębia się w dalsze przemyślenia. Prawie jednocześnie z 9. oficerem staje przed upatrzonymi celami. Shinigami jest diabelnie szybki i porusza się, jakby czytał ruchy przeciwników, zanim tamci zdecydują, co chcą zrobić. To jest dla Aidenella co najmniej fascynujące. Choćby dlatego, że w jakiś niepokojący sposób bardzo przypomina mu jego własny styl walki. Nad tym też nie ma czasu teraz się zastanawiać. Jest już po wszystkim i poszło im zadziwiająco dobrze. Coś jednak nie jest w porządku.

W odpowiedzi na swoje wątpliwości czuje silne wybuchy energii, których nie jest w stanie do niczego porównać. Trochę się naoglądał wyczynów Stern Ritterów, ale te eksplozje mocy są dla niego czymś zupełnie nowym. Nie są żadną techniką, a raczej wynikiem wypadku przy pracy. Jakby władający mocą Quincy stracił nad nią panowanie. Jego zmysły mogą być jednak przytłumione. Bo chwile wcześniej wychwyciły coś, czemu podświadomie on sam nie chciał dać wiary. Ale teraz jest pewny. Jeden z licznych na tej pustyni Arrancarów uwolnił Resurrección. Wszędzie poznałby to Reiatsu. Gdzieś niedaleko, na lewo od niego właśnie przebudziła się Gamuza. Nelliel, obok całej rzeszy innych, opiera się wybuchom błękitnej energii.

I po chwili, zanim zdążył przebyć połowę drogi, wszystko się kończy. Reiatsu Nelliel znika, nie jak poprzednio, w Noc Zmiany Straży, przechodząc w coś bardziej nieuchwytnego. Tym razem po prostu przestaje… być.

Gdy docierają na płaskowyż, po Vandenreich nie ma nawet śladu. W miejscu, gdzie chwile temu walczyli jeszcze Arrancarzy, zieje pustką wielki lej, świadczący o niebywałej sile ataku, dzięki któremu powstał. W pobliżu leży kilka trucheł w białych mundurach, ale też paru martwych Arrancarów. W powietrzu czuć ślady po użyciu Kidō. Czuć zapach śmierci. Nie ma ciał Shinigami, ale i tak by ich nie znaleźli. I wtedy uświadamia sobie, czego mu chwile wcześniej brakowało. A upewnia go w jego złych przeczuciach widok twarzy Ashige, który dotarł na miejsce chwilę po nim. Nie połączyli się po wyjściu z ukrycia z 11. Oddziałem, tak jak zakładał plan i nie natrafili na wojowników z Gotei w drodze tutaj. Wszystkie ślady na niebie i ziemi wskazują, że ostatnim miejscem, gdzie Shinigami byli widziani, był płaskowyż, który zastąpiła teraz głęboka rozpadlina. „Jedenastego" już nie ma.

Nigdzie nie wyczuwa też energii duchowej Nelliel. Nie zdążył. Nie był na to przygotowany i jego umysł nie wie, jak ma zareagować. Pierwszy raz jest w takim stanie. U kogoś innego nazwałby to lekką paniką. Bo Nelliel miała przecież wskazać mu antidotum na rozdzierającą, głęboka pustkę w jego duszy. Teraz ta cholerna, czarna nicość zostanie z nim na zawsze. Sama myśl o tym wydaje się nie do zniesienia. I wtedy słyszy głos, którego dźwięk w jego uszach odbiera mu resztki chęci do dalszego egzystowania.

- Pieprzone ścierwa. Prawie jedna czwarta! Wytłukli mi czwartą część Hueco Mundo. Żeby ich… Cholerni kamikaze…

Gdy wyprowadzony z równowagi Arrancar się odwraca, spojrzenie jego błękitnych oczu nadal ciska pioruny, dając wyraz skumulowanej w nim, bezgranicznej wściekłości. Do chwili, gdy rozpoznaje stojącego kilka metrów od niego Aidenella Kerra, któremu robi się pod wzrokiem Grimmjowa nieprzyjemnie zimno. Kąciki ust błękitnowłosego podnoszą się, a w oczach pojawia się drapieżna, sadystyczna potrzeba, by dać upust naturalnym instynktom.

- Moja nagroda pocieszenia. Ledwo cię w tych łachach poznałem, Kerr. O żesz… Widok Kurosakiego w Bankai tak by mnie nie ucieszył.

XII.

Czuje się mocno podkręcony i daje się owładnąć gwałtownemu wołaniu Kumade o krew. Co prawda brał udział w trzech akcjach w Karakurze, w czasie których zmietli z powierzchni ziemi grupy Soldat, ale na pełny miesiąc było to za mało. Przed Inwazją nie pozwalał sobie na poddawanie się najniższym instynktom, które przecież drzemią w każdym Shinigami, w każdym wojowniku dzierżącym miecz. Ale to, co Vandenreich zrobiło w Seireitei wiele zmieniło. Na początku opierał się narastającej potrzebie odwetu, która nie miała nic wspólnego z wymierzeniem zwykłej sprawiedliwości. Shinigami powinni, podnosząc swój Zanpakutō, kierować się prawem, które nakazywało stać im na straży równowagi światów. Pomogła mu rozmowa z Nelliel. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, żaden z „jedenastki" nie myślał o tym, wbijając ostrze w ciało Hollowa. Tym bardziej likwidując kolejnych członków Armii Burzycieli. To stało się zbyt personalne, żeby przypisywać ich działaniom jakieś wyższe idee. Dokładnie tak było teraz. Rozwalą tych cholernych Quincy, by poczuć się lepiej i uczcić swoich poległych.

Okrążają ruiny z przeciwnej strony, niż chłopaki z „piątki". Ashige nie popełnia błędów, jeśli zdecydował, że może poprowadzić swój oddział, to „jedenastka" będzie musiała się sprężać, by nie dać mu się uprzedzić. Teren po ich stronie wznosi się i po dłuższej chwili szybkiego biegu są już na płaskowyżu, skąd mają doskonały widok na sytuację. 5. Oddział właśnie wycina Soldat, których obecności nie mogli się spodziewać w osłoniętym gruzowisku. Tak czy inaczej, na pewno sobie poradzą. Z kolei on i jego koledzy, prowadzeni przez Ikkaku Madarame, trafiają na płaskim wzniesieniu na swoich przeciwników, których też nie mogli dostrzec wcześniej, ukrywało ich bowiem ukształtowanie terenu. Przed nimi stoi trzech Vandenreich i czterech ochraniających ich Soldat. Dokładnie takich, ja ci poniżej, którzy byli ich pierwotnym celem. Zapowiada się ciekawie.

W chwili, gdy uwalnia swój Zanpakutō, na płaskowyżu pojawia się wsparcie. Nie, żeby go potrzebowali, są w końcu najsilniejszym oddziałem w Gotei. Dwudziestu pięciu bezwzględnych mężczyzn, z mieczami, niosącymi śmierć. Ale grupa, która do nich dołącza, jest z tej samej ligi. Blisko pięćdziesięciu Arrancarów, a między nimi Nelliel i… Kisuke Urahara.

- Madarame-san, jeden ze Stern Ritterów musi przeżyć. Potrzebuję go. 11. Oddział musi się odrobinę powstrzymać.

I wtedy, zanim jest w stanie ogarnąć całą sytuację swoim rozumem, zaczyna się.

Dokładnie w chwili, gdy poniżej, pod ciosami 5. Oddziału i towarzyszącego im Kerra, zaczynają ginąć Vandenreich. Trzech stojących na płaskowyżu Stern Ritterów najwidoczniej traci nad czymś kontrolę. Nie zna się na umiejętnościach i technikach Quincy, ale to, co teraz widzi, na pewno nie jest jednym ani drugim. Choćby dlatego, że pierwszymi ofiarami wielkiego, nieposkromionego wybuchu błękitnej mocy, są czterej Soldat. Dosłownie zmiata ich z pustyni, a śladem ich poprzedniej tu obecności są krwawe wzory na piasku. Automatycznie większość Arrancarów uwalnia swoje miecze. To przestaje być zabawa. Patrzy w bok, gdzie chwilę temu dostrzegł w tłumie zielonowłosą dziewczynę. Poznaje ją dopiero po chwili, bo Resurrección całkowicie odmienia jej postać. Czuje też zawirowania w jej Reiatsu, z którego zaczyna bić charakterystyczna dla Hollowów pierwotna potrzeba zdobywania, zastępując wcześniejszy, głęboki smutek. Nie jest pewien, czy zna taką Nelliel.

Urahara także uwalnia Shikai, a towarzyszące temu uderzenie mocy przechodzi Taku do szpiku kości. Przychodzi mu do głowy, że wyzwolenie Bankai w tej chwili pewnie zabiłoby połowę obecnych, nie wybierając między wrogami i sojusznikami. I wtedy niespodziewanie dzieje się coś, czego w życiu by się nie spodziewał. Słyszy „Bankai" po swojej lewej stronie, a kiedy patrzy w tamtym kierunku, walcząc z całych sił z napierającą na nich, błękitną energią, widzi Ikkaku Madarame, który osłania siebie i bliżej stojących chłopaków, skupiając naciskającą, dziką moc na potężnym ostrzu, które w żadnym wypadku nie jest Hōzukimaru.

Mimo wszystko pół setki Arrancarów i dwudziestu sześciu Shinigami, większość w pełni możliwości bojowych, nie są w stanie nic zrobić z przygniatającą ich, wrogą energią. Taku nie może nawet ruszyć palcem. Walczy z całych sił, by szalejący błękit nie rozbryzgał go na piasku. Przychodzi mu do głowy, że mógłby to przetrwać tylko posiadając Bankai. O ile nieposkromiona moc się uspokoi. Być może przeżyje Ikkaku Madarame, może kilku najsilniejszych Arrancarów. Prawdopodobnie Urahara, nawet w Shikai, bo Hayato uzmysławia sobie, że dawny kapitan nie uwolni Bankai. Zabiłby tym wszystkich pozostałych. Nawet, jeśli nie nosi już haori, jest kapitanem Gotei. Jeśli nie będzie w stanie ich z tego wyciągnąć, to zginie razem z nimi.

Stojący obok Hayato oficer „jedenastki" pada na ziemię. Wokoło to samo zaczyna się dziać także ze słabszymi Arrancarami. Chyba powoli zaczyna tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością i kontrolę nad myślami. Przypomina sobie, że kiedyś przy sake, w jakiejś spelunie spod ciemnej gwiazdy, wymyślił całkiem niezły jisei. Ashige śmiał się, że kiedyś wyryje go na nagrobku Taku, bo oddaje jego snobistyczną, arystokratyczną naturę. Coś o żelazie i ścieżce… I w tej chwili myśli o Ashige. Jest pewien, że gdyby „jedenastka" szybciej dotarła do swoich wrogów, role by się odwróciły. Teraz ginęliby Shinigami poniżej, obok gruzów Las Noches. Zabicie trzech Stern Ritterów wywołało utratę kontroli nad mocą przez pozostałych. A ta moc… do jasnej cholery, coś takiego rzeczywiście mogłoby zniszczyć świat. Wypalić do samych korzeni.

Czuje, iż słabnie do tego stopnia, że jego Shikai zaczyna zanikać. To stało się wcześniej z oficerem, którego ciało leżało u jego stóp, nim rozpadło się na tysiące drobinek Reishi. Kątem oka widzi, że Resurrección Nelliel, stojącej przed nim i mocniej wystawionej na ekspozycję rozszalałej mocy, także wraca do formy katany. To trwa za długo. W chwili, gdy kontury jego bliźniaczych mieczy zaczynają się zacierać, tracąc krawędzie, on sam także przestaje czuć. Przestaje widzieć. Jego dusza zaczyna się rozpadać i to nie w przenośni. Towarzyszy temu narastający, nieumiejscowiony ból. Powoli przestaje być. Zanim jego głowę opuszcza ostatnia składna myśl, ze zdziwieniem stwierdza, że się nie boi. Wolałby tylko paść od miecza. Potem uderza go rozbłysk, rzucając na kolana. Gdy uświadamia sobie, że po rękojeści Kumade w jego dłoni zostaje tylko próżnia, coś w nim pęka, a on sam też zanurza się w nicość.

* * *

Krew i żelazo

wołające po imieniu

na ścieżce do nieskończoności


	9. Drapieżnicy

_Rozdział retrospektywny, bo chociaż ja wiem, dlaczego Aidenell Kerr, mając poważne (choć do tej chwili nieujawnione) powody, by unikać Grimmjowa, jednak odważył się wejść na jego teren, czytelnicy raczej na to nie wpadną, a ta wiedza się przyda. Więc witam w Hueco Mundo, zanim Aizen się tu rozpanoszył, nim Grimmjow został Sexto Espada, kiedy ptaszki nie śpiewały na wojnę HM i SS… Do akcji na płaskowyżu i wojny z Vandenreich powrót w rozdziale następnym._

* * *

I.

Gdyby był czymś innym, prawdopodobnie zastanawiałby się, jak wygląda świat ukryty pod powierzchnią pustyni. O tym, że jest coś poniżej, świadczyły wyłaniające się spomiędzy ziarenek piasku, ponadłamywane, skamieniałe konary, tak jednak podobne to skalnych nacieków, że wątpliwym wydawało mu się, by kiedykolwiek płynęły w nich soki, niosące życie od korzeni, po końcówki gałązek. Nic nie było tu ani odrobinę żywe. Tak jak on sam. Nie, żeby szczególnie mu to przeszkadzało. Życie toczyło się gdzie indziej, o czym upewniał go jakiś szósty zmysł, ciągnąc do innej rzeczywistości, zupełnie obcej, ale pełnej pożywienia. Gdyby tylko chciało mu się zaprzątać sobie tym głowę, pewnie rozważałby, dlaczego jego instynkty każą mu sięgnąć do innego, uboższego w Reishi świata. Był w końcu istotą, która bez obecności naładowanych mocą drobinek traci poczucie istnienia. Jednocześnie jednak miał gdzieś głęboko zakodowane, że tam czekało na niego coś znacznie wartościowszego, niż ścierwa pałętające się po tutejszych pustkowiach. Tkwiło w nim przekonanie, że żerował tam wcześniej, chociaż nie miał o tym żadnych wspomnień. Kiedyś, gdy był czymś innym, małym i słabym, bez samoświadomości, niemogącym się jeszcze mierzyć z prawdziwymi drapieżnikami tego pustego świata. Tamta przeszłość nie znaczyła więcej, niż nijaki, szarawy piasek pod jego stopami.

Pierwsze, co zapamiętał, to świadomość pustki. Nie takiej, bez której nie można istnieć. Raczej takiej, która zmusza do poszukiwania ekwiwalentu, który mógłby ją zapełnić. Przez dekady, może stulecia zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do myśli, że dziury w jego świadomości nie da się niczym zapchać. Na początku po prostu był i nie myślał. Po jakimś czasie zaczął poszukiwać i przypadkowo odkrył, że pochłanianie słabszych wersji tego, czym sam był, nasycało inny głód, który też mu towarzyszył. Ciemna pustka to coś odmiennego i nigdy nawet nie dotknął odpowiedzi na pytanie, co mogłoby ją wypełnić. Jego istnienie było składową wielu pragnień, głębokich i dzikich. Istniał, by podążać za pierwotnymi instynktami, które napędzały go od początku. Nie wiedział, gdzie był początek, ale tym się nie przejmował. Od przejmowania się była ona.

Wyglądało na to, że wypełzli na powierzchnię razem, a przynajmniej w tym samym miejscu i czasie. Jego instynkt łowcy kazał mu ją pochłonąć. I to był jedyny raz, kiedy oparł się wewnętrznemu głosowi. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, dlaczego. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że ona też nie miała zamiaru poddać się instynktowi. Chociaż, z biegiem lat, zaczynał wątpić, czy w ogóle kierowały nią te same potrzeby, co nim samym. Nie, żeby siebie uważał za odmiennego i szczególnego na tle naturalnego porządku rzeczy. Pochłonął wystarczającą ilość tutejszych, by mieć pewność, że na chwilę przed końcem dzielili te same odczucia i szukali tego samego, co on. Z kolei ona, odkąd wynurzyła się z piasku, była dla niego zagadką. W egzystencji, która opiera się na parciu do przodu i zaspokajaniu wielorakiego głodu, ona była czymś tak niezwykłym, że od pierwszej chwili, chociaż uświadomił to sobie później, zdecydował, że dzięki niej pozna odpowiedź, czym jest najgłębsze, najciemniejsze pragnienie, które zżera go od środka. Od tego przebłysku, w równoległych światach, podatnych na zmiany, minęły pokolenia. Ale jemu nigdzie się nie spieszyło, bo wiedział, że o ile nie trafi na silniejszego, a na to szanse malały z każdym kolejnym, unicestwionym przeciwnikiem, to miał przed sobą wieczność.

II.

Coś się zmieniło, oboje to poczuli. Coś do nich sięgnęło, przebijając się przez podświadomość, chociaż było trudnym do uchwycenia. Ale znaczącym w rzeczywistości, w której nic się nie dzieje. Na tyle znaczącym, że postanowili się ze sobą porozumieć. Nie polowali razem. Prawdę mówiąc, nie był pewien, czy ona w ogóle polowała, gdy nie było jej z nim. Nie miał pojęcia, jak udawało jej się przetrwać i nie cofnąć się w ewolucji. Było to dla niego zupełnie niezrozumiałym, ale najwyraźniej… nie sprawiało jej żadnej radości zabijanie. Właściwie nie był pewien, czy można nazwać radością poczucie zaspokojenia nie fizycznego głodu. Jeśli to nie była radość, to w takim razie nie był zdolny do odczuwania żadnych emocji.

Ona jednak w jakiś sposób trwała i była silna, może nawet jej siła rosła tak jak jego własna, ale nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem. Oczywiście niejednokrotnie był świadkiem, jak rozrywała na kawałki pechowców, którzy stanęli na jej drodze. Ale sama ich nie szukała, a z czasem zaczęła unikać. Nie szukała także jego towarzystwa, a przynajmniej nie zamierzała utworzyć z nim sojuszu przeciw reszcie świata. Od początku nie było między nimi agresji i na tym się kończyło. Jej obecność, czas od czasu, traktował jak remedium na zabicie nudy. Wtedy jeszcze nie był w stanie przyznać, że bez tego wizja wieczności stałaby się nieznośna.

Ale teraz stało się coś ważnego. Kiedy wyczuli swoją energię, na długo zanim byli w stanie się zobaczyć, wiedział już, że jej Reiatsu, tak jak jego własne, odbija niepokój i ekscytację. Do ich świata, pozbawionego barw i dźwięków, trafiło coś, co trudno było zaklasyfikować jako byt. Wyczuwali jednak niezwykłą moc z odległości całych dni drogi, a głos, który pojawił się w ich umysłach, składał kuszące obietnice.

_Urzeczywistnię twoje najgłębsze pragnienia._

III.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że teraz może odczuwać emocje. Całą gamę emocji, w tym konkretnym momencie od zaniepokojenia, przez poczucie zawodu i narastającą złość, do wszechogarniającego wkurwienia. Pierwszy raz chciał kogoś zabić, własnowolnie i świadomie, nie popychany pierwotną potrzebą.

Został perfidnie oszukany. Jego pragnieniem było pozbyć się ze swojej jaźni tej cholernej, bezdennej dziury. Teraz, nie dość, że potężne uczucie braku nie zniknęło, to nowa świadomość, pozwalająca widzieć pełniej i jaśniej, odczuwała ten brak w sposób spotęgowany. Na dobrą sprawę nie był pewien, czy minione stulecia, walki, wędrówka pod nijakim niebem, cokolwiek poza tą dojmującą pustką, w ogóle go dotyczyły. Jakby urodził się na nowo. To nie było przyjemne uczucie.

I chwilę późnej zobaczył ją, poznał ją natychmiast, chociaż w tej formie widział pierwszy raz. Nie był w stanie powiedzieć, jak wyglądała wcześniej, jako Vasto Lorde. Swojego poprzedniego wyglądu też nie był świadomy, ale nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. W tym momencie poczuł pierwszy raz satysfakcję wszystkimi swoimi zmysłami Arrancara. Z czasów, zanim dotknęło go Hōgyoku, oprócz problematycznej pustki zabrał świadomość istnienia jej. Tylko te dwie rzeczy. A więc miał rację, od zawsze wiedział, że koniec końców to ona pomoże mu zbliżyć się do odpowiedzi. W tej chwili to było nawet ważniejsze, niż nienawiść, jaka chwilę wcześniej zrodziła się w nim do Sōsuke Aizena. Na niego przyjdzie pora. Jest drugim powodem, dla którego warto będzie egzystować.

Podeszła do niego i po prostu się przedstawiła. Wcześniej nie mieli imion. W jej oczach widział to samo poczucie zawodu, które uderzyło jego samego chwilę wcześniej.

- Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Chyba się pomyliliśmy. Bardzo.

- Aidenell Kerr. Wyciągniemy z tego wnioski. Mam kilka pomysłów, jak uczynić to bardziej znośnym.

IV.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego siła na tle innych poszybuje ponad przeciętną. To dało mu pozycję 6. Espady. Nelliel okazała się bardziej utalentowana, co w zasadzie wcale go nie zdziwiło. Wszystko inne z kolei było zaskakująco trudne do zniesienia. A najbardziej obecność innych Arrancarów, w szczególności kolegów i koleżanek z Espady. Z każdym dniem upewniał się, że Hollowy nie bez powodu były samotnikami. Powietrze w rozległym, pełnym zakamarków Las Noches, którego Aidenell także nie znosił, było naelektryzowane wrogą energią. Gdyby mordercze intencje mogły robić fizyczną krzywdę, Espada wymordowałaby się, rzucając jedynie wzrokiem na prawo i lewo, przy popołudniowej herbacie. Herbata… Napar z dziwnych liści, lekko cierpki w smaku, bez wyraźnych właściwości. Herbata była jedyną rzeczą, sprowadzoną tu przez Aizena, której nie potrafił znienawidzić, chociaż bardzo się starał. Oczywiście nikomu by się nie przyznał do swojej dziwnej fascynacji gorzkawym płynem o nieciekawym kolorze. Ale i tak nie miał tu do kogo otworzyć ust. Wszyscy chodzili uzbrojeni po zęby, wiecznie podkręceni i jedynym hamulcem przed ogólną rzezią był strach przed Aizenem.

Za to gardził nimi wszystkimi, bo chociaż nie był pewien, co naprawdę myślą, włazili temu Shinigami w dupę, prześcigając się w zgadywaniu jego myśli. Kilka razy przyszło mu do głowy, że może czują to, co on i w takim razie był wśród potencjalnych sprzymierzeńców, bo niemożliwe, by Hōgyoku okłamało tylko jego i Nelliel. Ale potem dochodził do wniosku, że w tej jaskini żmij kotłowało się od rasowych Arrancarów, przepełnionych żądzą zadawania cierpienia. By spuszczono ich ze smyczy i obdarzono większa mocą, byli gotowi być na każde zawołanie Aizena.

Odruchowo zawsze klasyfikował siebie i Nelliel w innych kategoriach niż wszystkich pozostałych. Któregoś razu poważniej się nad tym zastanowił. A chwilę potem nad tym, że w ogóle się zastanawia. I wtedy doszedł do pierwszego ze swoich wielkich odkryć. Gdzieś po drodze między piachem, z którego razem się narodzili jako Vasto Lorde, a Las Noches, gdzie stali się świadomi na całkowicie innym poziomie, stał się do niej bardzo podobny. To pierwsze odkrycie najpierw go lekko zaniepokoiło, a potem rozbawiło. Pomyślał wtedy, że świat się skończy, kiedy tak jak ona przestanie czerpać przyjemność z walki i rośnięcia w siłę.

Po jakimś czasie, chociaż nadal szczerze nienawidził tego miejsca i jego lokatorów, o dziwo zaczął czerpać przyjemność z obcowania z nimi. Tym większą, im mniejsza była ta przyjemność dla nich. Nie tykał nikogo z pierwszej piątki, unikał też otwartych utarczek z ich Fraccion. Za to poprawiał sobie samopoczucie, wkurwiając do granic wytrzymałości niższych Espada. Nnoitra był jego ulubiony celem, bo idealnie pasował mu do obrazu Arrancara, którego chciał stworzyć na własne potrzeby Sōsuke Aizen. 8. Espada był wiecznie gotowy do bitki, pozbawiony rozumu, naładowany negatywnymi emocjami i łatwy do wyprowadzenia z równowagi. A najlepszą częścią ciągle powtarzającego się rytuału, była sekwencja pojedynku. Do którego doszło jednokrotnie i nie do końca na poważnie, bo szybko zorientował się, że „ósmego" szlag trafiał, gdy ktoś odmawiał mu okazji do użycia idiotycznie wielkiego ostrza. Gdyby Aidenell miał do siebie więcej szacunku, nie zniżały się do uskuteczniania tak prymitywnych rozrywek. Ale był przecież Arrancarem.

Z kolei z Nelliel działo się coś skrajnie odwrotnego. Za wszelką cenę próbowała się… zintegrować z Espadą. Jakby uparcie wierzyła, że jest jej naturalną częścią, chociaż wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały, że jest z zupełnie innej bajki. Jakby samą siebie próbowała przekonać, że należy do tej „społeczności", złożonej z wrogo do siebie nastawionych jednostek. Było to tym dziwniejsze, że ewoluowała jej osobista filozofia, zgodnie z którą należy szukać jakiegoś szerszego obrazu, celu, powodu do istnienia poza wrodzonymi, prymitywnymi instynktami. Tłumacząc na arrancarski – trzeba mieć powód do walki. Inni zaczęli traktować ją jak wariatkę, niezupełnie nieszkodliwą, bo ze śmiercionośną Gamuzą, więc nie odważyli się swoich przemyśleń ubierać w słowa i czyny. Nie dało się jednak nie zauważyć, że Nelliel stała się pariasem. Nie potrafiła przed nim ukryć, że jest coraz bardziej nieszczęśliwa. Kiedyś, w chwili szczerości powiedziała mu, czego sobie życzyła od Hōgyoku, w zamian zgadzając się dołączyć do przyszłej armii Aizena. Powiedziała, że jej pragnieniem było być taką, jaką być powinna, jacy byli wszyscy inni Espada. Poprosiła o instynkt drapieżnika.

Wyglądało na to, że Hōgyoku spełniało życzenia na opak.

V.

W końcu powiedział jej, że odejdzie. Nie podając konkretnej daty, ani konkretnej przyczyny. I tak wiedziała, że Aidenell to zrobi, bo zmienił się, nawet bardziej, niż sam sobie zdawał sprawę. Nie stał się taki jak ona, po prostu doszedł do wniosku, że chyba w jego świadomości skrystalizował się cel, dla którego warto utrzymywać się przy życiu. I nie miało to nic wspólnego z maszerowaniem w szeregach Białej Armii. Wiedziała, co to było, bo widziała nienawiść w jego oczach, jeszcze w dniu, gdy odrodzili się jako Arancarzy. Aidenel Kerr był bardzo dobry w zabijaniu i zakończył egzystencję wielu istot. Wielu tutejszych Arrancarów z przyjemnością wysłałoby go na tamten świat i z wzajemnością. Poprzysiągł jednak bolesną, krwawą śmierć Sōsuke Aizenowi, a to było co najmniej ambitne. Być może byłoby też sposobem na zapełnienie jego mrocznej pustki. A nawet jeśli nie, zdecydowanie poprawiłoby mu nastrój. Jeśli teraz jeszcze nie był w stanie go zabić, to był przynajmniej w stanie zdezerterować z jego armii. Mało to bohaterskie i nie przybliżało do realizacji głównego celu, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie, że jest pieprzonym Arrancarem, a te nie mają godności w śladowych nawet ilościach. A jeśli on ma jakieś tam poczucie dumy, to już pozwala jemu samemu klasyfikować swoją osobę ponad tą zbieraniną.

Czuł, że sytuacja dojrzała do radykalnych kroków. Nelliel zaczęła się od niego odsuwać, a może raczej rozpoczęła urządzanie sobie rzeczywistości na wypadek, gdyby jego w niej nie było. Zaczęła od Fraccion. Niemal wszyscy Espada mieli „swoich" Arrancarów i chociaż nie było to obowiązkiem, było bardzo oczekiwane. Nelliel wybrała dobrze, o ile w ogóle można mówić, że jakikolwiek Arrancar może być godny zaufania. Jej udało się znaleźć dwóch. Do jej nowej rutyny weszło też uskutecznianie typowych dla Espady rozrywek, jak choćby wnerwianie Nnoitry odrzucaniem jego ponawianych wyzwań. „Ósmy" znalazł nowego przyszłego przeciwnika, bo wszyscy inni dawno przestali na niego reagować. Z Nelliel było o tyle inaczej, że nie podjęła wyzwania ani razu, nawet nie wdając się w polemikę, zawsze traktując go tak, jak na to zasługiwał. Jak wijącego się insekta, straszącego jedynie wyglądem. Nic, czym warto by się przejmować.

Gdy zdecydowanym krokiem opuszczał korytarze Las Noches, spotkał na swojej drodze przeszkodę, której nie obejmował jego plan. Przeszkoda miała drapieżny uśmiech, brutalność z domieszką szaleństwa w oczach i wyciągnięty miecz, gotowy do uwolnienia. Aidenell, chociaż nie lubił niespodzianek i unikał niemieszczącego się w jego planach ryzyka, uśmiechnął się w duchu. Najbliższe miesiące, lata, a może dekady spędzi w jakichś norach, nie wychylając się, by przeczekać Aizena i wymyślić, jak uwolnić świat od jego obecności. Ostatnia szansa, żeby się rozerwać.

- Lepiej, żebyś tego nie żałował, Grimmjow.

VI.

Przyznał przed samym sobą, że Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez nie był do końca Arancarem według jego własnej definicji. Miał wypełniający jej znamiona instynkt łowcy, może nawet bardziej rozwinięty, niż wielu innych, był też sadystycznym mordercą. Ale obok tego, chociaż nie znalazł się w Espadzie, nawet nie był jednym z wielu Fraccion, najwyraźniej w ogóle nie bał się Aizena. Nie, żeby jakoś zaczepnie się ze swoim brakiem lęku obnosił. Po prostu sprawiał wrażenie ryzykanta i wydawało się, że kuszenie losu było powodem, dla którego egzystował. Czerpał czystą, dziką przyjemność z balansowania na granicy życia i śmierci, ale w zupełnie innym wymiarze, niż na przykład Nnoitra. Tamten popapraniec zabijał, by udowodnić coś, w sumie nie wiadomo co, wszystkim dookoła. Ten z kolei wyraźnie potrzebował przekonać samego siebie, że może wszystko. To sprawiało, że chociaż zupełnie różnił się od Aidnella, „szósty" czuł do niego coś, co w innych okolicznościach, innym miejscu i czasie, mógłby nazwać nicią sympatii. Najwyraźniej u Grimmjowa wysoko na liście rzeczy, dzięki którym wykaże swoją wartość samemu sobie, było trafić do elitarnego grona Espady. To sprowadziło ich do tego korytarza.

Aidenell nie był pacyfistą. Uczciwie należało przyznać, że nie różnił się w podstawowych sprawach od reszty, prawie już byłych kolegów. Potrzebował czas od czasu porządnej walki, odczuwał euforię, przychodzącą z chwilą, gdy ulatujące życie opuszczało niematerialne ciało przeciwnika. W zasadzie nie czuł się nieszczęśliwy z powodu tego, kim był, jak to było w przypadku Nelliel. Problemem było, że lubił panować nad swoim losem, a prawo do tego odbierały mu te mury. A to była sprawa między nim i kimś innym, zupełnie nie dotycząca błękitnowłosego kandydata na „szóstego". Nie do końca był pewien, czy chce z nim walczyć, ale najwyraźniej Grimmjow nie miał zamiaru ustąpić mu z drogi dobrowolnie. Mimo wszystko spróbuje po dobroci.

Zaskoczyła go zwinność przeciwnika. Nigdy z nim nie walczył, nie znał jego mocnych stron, właściwie nie widział z bliska jego uwolnionej formy. Miał zamiar przemknąć obok niego przy użyciu Sonido, ale został zatrzymany. Ostrze katany Grimmjowa zatrzymało się kilka centymetrów obok jego krtani. I nie poruszyło się. Miał zamiar zająć jego miejsce, wywalczywszy sobie stołek pomiędzy Wielką Dziesiątką. To się Aidenellowi zdecydowanie podobało. Ciekawe, jak wyglądałaby Espada, gdyby jej członkowie mieli iskrę, którą dostrzegł teraz w błękitnych oczach. Szybko uskoczył i oddał cios, który musnął bark przeciwnika. Po kilku kolejnych musiał przyznać, że Grimmjow jest niezły. I chociaż pojedynek sprawiał Kerrowi wyraźną przyjemność, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na marnowanie czasu.

Jeśli się za bardzo rozkręcą, dojdzie do uwolnienia mieczy. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Resurrección na terenie Las Noches nie przejdzie niezauważone, tym bardziej dwa. Musiał jakoś szybko oderwać się od walki, która zaczynała go wciągać. Już zdecydował, że pozwoli Arrancarowi żyć, choćby dlatego, że od dawna się tak dobrze nie bawił. Może nawet… pozwoli mu spełnić jego pragnienie. Pomyślał o Hōgyoku i wpadł na wredny pomysł. Da Grimmjowowi to, czego tamten chce, ale w przewrotny sposób, tak, jak zabawka Aizena spełniła jego życzenie.

Aidenell Kerr był w końcu w niemałym stopniu rasowym sukinsynem.

VII.

Wyprowadził trzy cięcia. Mógł to zrobić od razu, ale wtedy prawdopodobnie ostatnie przybiłoby Grimmjowa do kamiennej podłogi. Kilkuminutowe starcie pozwoliło mu podjąć inną decyzję. Wyciągnął swój Zanpakutō z rany pod obojczykiem Arrancara i wytarł go o brzeg swojego białego uniformu. I tak wywali ten łach, kiedy tylko wyjdzie na pustynię. Odwrócił się plecami od leżącego Grimmjowa i postawił pierwszy krok w stronę nowego życia na wygnaniu.

- Gdzie ty się wybierasz, do kurwy nędzy?!

Nie odwracając się, zaszczycił pokonanego odpowiedzią.

- Moje gratulacje, witam w Espadzie, „szósty".

- Chyba sobie kurwa żartujesz… Wracaj tu, Kerr!

Zatrzymuje się i odwraca, bo w głosie leżącego, obok wyzwania i gniewu, słyszy coś, co przypomina strach. Grimmjow nie boi się jego, a raczej tego, że właśnie wślizgnął się do Dziesiątki tylnym wejściem. Zupełnie niespodziewanie i nie dzięki samemu sobie. Nie na swoich warunkach. Wyraźnie mu to nie pasuje. I dobrze, nie można mieć wszystkiego.

- Grimmjow, kiedy podniesiesz się z tej podłogi nie będzie „szóstego", który rościłby prawa do tego tytułu. Baw się dobrze.

- W dupie mam, gdzie się wybierasz, ale nie ma mowy, żebym tak został Espadą. Co ci odwala? Prędzej zdechnę, niż…

- Aizen dostarczy ci okazji do prób samobójczych. A ja… tutaj już skończyłem. I po prostu lubię być wrednym sukinsynem.

VIII.

Od czasu do czasu wychodził na spacery, w miejsca, w których mógł się natknąć na pojedynczych Arrancarów. Namnożyło się ich tak wielu, że na pustkowiach pod Las Noches zrobiło się tłoczno. Nikt nie przejmował się zniknięciem czas od czasu jednego czy dwóch, zwłaszcza, że zakaz okazywania otwartej agresji obowiązywał tylko Espadę. Niżsi Arrancarzy mordowali się aż miło, a Aizen zaludniał Hueco Mundo ich podrasowanymi następcami.

Cała krucjata, do której były kapitan Gotei 13 przygotowywał swoich podwładnych, wydawała mu się pozbawioną sensu. On sam wszędzie doszukiwał się wzorów i logicznych wytłumaczeń, a to, co się działo pod skrzydłami nowego władcy Hueco Mundo, wymykało się wszelkiej logice. Zagłada Shinigami, a tym bardziej Króla Dusz, była równoznaczną z końcem Hollowów i ich zmutowanych następców. Nie można było założyć, że Arrancarzy będą postępować racjonalnie, ale uczestnictwo w planowanej eskapadzie do Królewskiego Wymiaru kłóciło się z ich naturalnym instynktem samozachowawczym. Nie mógł stwierdzić, że znał Aizena, bo tak naprawdę chyba nikt nawet nie zbliżył się do prawdy o jego prawdziwej osobowości. Ale wiedział wystarczająco, by przypuszczać, że Shinigami nie dzieli się z nikim swoimi rzeczywistymi zamiarami. Żeby znaleźć jakiś punkt zaczepienia, potrzebował wiedzieć więcej.

Pechowcy, zanim odchodzili za jego sprawą w nicość, służyli mu za bardziej lub mniej rzetelne źródło informacji. Tak dowiedział się o Nocy Zmiany Straży, jak szumnie nazywali ją tubylcy. Dwóje Espada wypadło z zestawienia i na ich miejsce wskoczyli Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez i Tier Harribel. Pozbycie się „szóstki" mogło wzbudzać pytania, ale zastąpienie „trójki" skutecznie odwróciło uwagę od Grimmjowa. Aidenell od początku był pewien, że za zniknięciem Nelliel stoi Nnoitra, chociaż zagadką było, kto mu pomagał. Sam Gilga nie był nawet w stanie zajść 3. Espady od tyłu. Tak czy inaczej, nikt nie wiedział, co się stało z Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Właściwie nikogo to nie obchodziło. Arrancarzy mieli krótką pamięć i nie odczuwali sentymentów. Aidenell, chociaż bardzo się starał dotrzeć do skrawków informacji, przy okazji zaspokajając bardziej pierwotne potrzeby, co chwilowo poprawiało jego samopoczucie, niczego sensownego się nie dowiedział.

Wtedy doświadczył drugi raz olśnienia. Jego odkryciem było, że Arrancarzy mogą odczuwać smutek. Nelliel wydawała się być cała zbudowana ze smutku, który odbijał się w jej poważnych oczach, ale ona była poza wszelkimi klasyfikacjami. Smutek Aidenella szybko się ulotnił, nagle, tak jak się pojawił. Doszedł do wniosku, że Nelliel w jakiś sposób przetrwała. Gdyby jej nie było, wiedziałby. Tak jak czuł jej nastroje i potrafił zlokalizować jej moc, nawet jako Vasto Lorde, wiedział teraz, że Nelliel nadal istnieje. Nie potrafił umiejscowić, ani też uargumentować swojego przeświadczenia, ale od zawsze był przekonany, że dzięki niej pozbędzie się swojego odwiecznego balastu. A bezdenna, męcząca czarna pustka w jego duszy nadal była tam, gdzie wcześniej i miała się dobrze. Nie było mowy, żeby nigdy już miał nie zobaczyć Nelliel.

Przy okazji zbierał inne informacje. Potrzebował wiedzieć, by przetrwać, a miał przed sobą bardziej ambitne plany i dobijało go, że nie potrafił jeszcze ubrać ich w żadne konkrety.

W Espadzie się pozmieniało. Cholerny Nniotra awansował, trójka z podium trzymała się mocno. A „jego" 6. Espada zaczynał zmieniać się w psychopatę. Wyglądało na to, że Aidenell pomylił iskrę w błękitnych oczach z czymś innym. A może to on go zniszczył, wrzucając do Espady niejako na siłę. Może Grimmjow nie powinien znaleźć się w tym gronie wtedy, może wcale. Jakimś kontrargumentem było, że nieźle sobie radził, nie dał się zepchnąć ze stołka i zorganizował sobie komando, złożone z sadystycznych popaprańców na miarę Fraccion Barragana. I najwyraźniej teraz potrzebował udowadniać swoją wartość wszem i wobec. Mógł być jego bombą zegarową, która miała szansę mocno namieszać w szykach Aizena. Wbrew założeniom Aidenella nie wniósł czegoś nowego do Espady, a raczej dopasował się do panujących w niej warunków. Po jakimś czasie dowiedział się, że „szósty" stracił swoich Fraccion i swoją pozycję, razem z ramieniem i dumą. Mimo wszystko odczuł z tego powodu delikatne niezadowolenie. Kolejna informacja, że Grimmjow wrócił do składu, zabijając dzieciaka, który zajmował jego pozycję, wiele wyjaśniła. Aidenell nabrał przekonania, że błękitnowłosy bardzo potrzebował znaleźć się w Dziesiątce na tych samych zasadach, co pozostali, wchodząc do niej po trupie poprzednika. Istniała szansa, że teraz odzyska równowagę.

W końcu któregoś dnia sale Las Noches opustoszały. Jeszcze zanim to nastąpiło, Aidenell wyczuł, że nadchodzi zmiana. Reiatsu byłych kolegów z Espady zaczęło zanikać w Hueco Mundo, podobnie jak energia kilku Privaron i Fraccion. Pojawiło się nowe Reiatsu, bardzo silna moc Hollowa i jednocześnie niemająca z Pustymi wiele wspólnego. I kilka innych. W Hueco Mundo robiła porządek grupa Shinigami i jakichś innych istot, o aurze zbliżonej do… ludzi. Ciekawiło go to, ale nie dotykało na tyle, by porzucić kryjówkę. Aż w którymś momencie umysł Aidenella wyłapał znajome Reiatsu, którego poszukiwał nieustannie, nie tracąc wiary, że w końcu je wyczuje. Na pustyni pod Las Noches Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck dawała wycisk Nnoitrze.

Zanim udało mu się skutecznie zlokalizować walczących, energia Nelliel ponownie zniknęła, tak nagle, jak się ujawniła. Był pewien, że stało się to, co wcześniej, w noc opuszczenia Las Noches. Dziewczyna nie zginęła, ale… coś się z nią stało. I było poza jego możliwościami odnalezienie jej, chociaż wiedział, że jest gdzieś niedaleko. Kiedy bił się z myślami i wyładowywał frustrację w przestrzeń, stało się coś jeszcze. Sōsuke Aizen zebrał kwiat swojej armii i zostawił Hueco Mundo w cholerę.

Kiedy w Gargancie zniknął ostatni po nich ślad, Aidenell bezradnie opadł na piasek. Co prawda niewiele zrobił, by zrealizować swoje odległe plany względem swojego byłego pana. Ale teraz, raczej bezpowrotnie stracił nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek mu się to uda. Aizen nie będzie go przecież szukać, by mu to umożliwić. Arrancar uświadomił sobie, że ponownie utracił Nelliel, przynajmniej tymczasowo, a z wymarszem Białej Armii ulotnił się drugi powód jego egzystencji. I całkowicie nie mógł ustalić, co chce ze sobą zrobić, kiedy wywlecze się ze swojej kryjówki na dobrowolnym, bezsensownym wygnaniu.

IX.

Nie można było oczekiwać, że z wielkiej wojny z Soul Society ktokolwiek wyjdzie na własnych nogach. Jeśli chciałoby się w tym względzie trzymać tego stwierdzenia ściśle, to większość ocalonych wróciła na plecach innych Arrancarów. To było zaskoczenie. Nigdy nie uwierzyłby, dopóki nie zobaczył tego na własne oczy. Być może do pewnego stopnia mylił się względem swoich braci i sióstr. Do Hueco Mundo zaczęły ściągać niedobitki Białej Armii, nieścigane przez zwycięzców i pozostawione samym sobie. I, o dziwo, zaczęły się organizować, nieudolnie próbując stworzyć imitację tego, co powołał sztucznie do istnienia Aizen.

Do Hueco Mundo zawitała polityka.

Nie było już Espady, Fraccion mocno przerzedziło swoje szeregi. Mimo to na pustyni, wokół ruin Las Noches, zaczynało robić się tłoczno. Arrancarzy byli zdezorientowani, bo nie panowała nad nimi silna ręka dotychczasowego pana. Instynkt kazał im bronić swojego życia, a potencjalnym wrogiem stał się każdy, spośród setek porzuconych żołnierzy pokonanej armii. I stało się coś nadzwyczajnego. Pojedynczo słabi i skazani na zagładę, Arrancarzy zaczęli skupiać się w grupach. Różniło się to o tyle od wcześniej istniejącej praktyki, kiedy wędrujący Adjuchasi czy Vasto Lorde tworzyli nieformalne sojusze, by wspólnie wzrastać w siłę, atakując słabszych przeciwników, że teraz nikt nikogo nie atakował. Na pewno miało to nastąpić późnej, gdy przyzwyczają się do nowej sytuacji. Na chwilę obecną niespokojnie patrzyli na rozwój wypadków, wyczekując zmiany. Być może wpływ Hōgyoku był powodem, dla którego ze swej natury samotnicy i drapieżcy, zaczęli rozglądać się za przywódcą. Hueco Mundo stanęło na głowie.

Nie miał najmniejszego powodu, ani ochoty dłużej się ukrywać. Widząc stan powracających i kalkulując rozkład sił, szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że być może jest tu najsilniejszym Arancarem. Tyle, że nic to dla niego nie znaczyło. Nie miał ambicji przewodzić, chociaż taka pozycja zapewniała mu bezpieczeństwo i mogłaby zaspokoić jego próżność. Zresztą nie wierzył, że to się uda. Nie ma mowy, żeby cholerne, wiecznie nastawione na walkę, egocentryczne, sztucznie powołane do istnienia popłuczyny z Hollowów mogły się ze sobą dogadać. Jego postrzeganie w tym temacie zmieniło spotkanie z Tier Harribel. A właściwie z jej Fraccion.

Jakimś cudem 3. Espada wróciła, chociaż o własnych siłach nigdy by tego nie dokonała. Przytaszczyły ją ze sobą jej Fraccion. Nagłe pojawienie się na pustkowiu, zapełniającym się istotami z morderczymi zapędami, potencjalnej przywódczyni wzbudziło spore zamieszanie. W pierwszym odruchu kilku bardziej porywczych rzuciło się w jej kierunku. Była w takim stanie, że wystarczyłoby ją mocniej kopnąć, by przeniosła się do wielkiej pustki. I tych kilku pechowców stało się przykładem dla reszty. Tres Bestias nie miały zamiaru dopuścić nikogo na odległość trzech metrów do swojej pani. Były jej Fraccion i de facto najsilniejszymi Arrancarami w tym tłumie. Były gotowe zginąć za nią, tak jak z założenia miały obowiązek zrobić według wytycznych Aizena. Ale byłego Shinigami tu nie było i nic nie zapowiadało, że wróci. Nie kierował nimi strach przed nim. Wystarczyło wbić miecz w ranną Tier, by zająć jej miejsce. Tak nakazywał niepisany arrancarski zwyczaj. Zjedz, albo zostań zjedzonym. Ale wiele wskazywał na to, że w Hueco Mundo zaczynało się coś nowego.

Rozważył dogłębnie swoją sytuację, zanim zdecydował się podjąć jakieś kroki. Był nauczony cierpliwości i nawet jeśli kiedyś uważał siebie za porywczego, co nadal zdarzało mu się ujawniać, gdy w czasie walki puszczały mu hamulce, to w sprawach wymagających rozwagi potrafił nad sobą panować. Jego pojawienie się pod Las Noches wzbudziło nie mniej emocji, nie poszły za tym jednak żadne czyny ze strony obecnych. Nie był ranny, jak Tier, i nie sprawiał wrażenia, że ktokolwiek miałby szansę przetrwać ewentualne z nim starcie. Strach w oczach Appachi i pozostałych upewnił go, że jeśli miałby na to ochotę, mógłby teraz wszystko. Ale przyszedł tu z ciekawości, a może także dlatego, że zaczął mieć już mgliste pomysły, jak spędzić resztę wieczności. Nelliel miała rację, nie wystarczy być, bo nawet euforia wywołana zadawaniem śmierci mija. Czymś trzeba zapełnić czas pomiędzy.

Tier najwyraźniej podzielała obawy swoich dzielnych strażniczek i była przygotowana na rozstanie się ze światem. Wyczuł w niej coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Była głęboko zawiedziona. Być może była zawiedziona rzeczywistością, jak on i Nelliel. Tylko zgadywał, bo właściwie nie znał Tier Harribel. Weszła do elitarnego grona Espady, gdy jego już tam nie było. Kiedy teraz patrzył w jej oczy, w jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, że być może ona była jego Grimmjowem.

W tym momencie postanowił, że zrobi z niej królową Hueco Mundo.

X.

Nikt nie odważył się przez długie dni i noce nieproszony postawić stopy w pustych salach Las Noches. Ci, którzy się tu znaleźli, najpierw odpowiednio upewnili się, że uzyskali na to wyraźną zgodę. W ten sposób, w przeciągu tygodnia, dawną siedzibę Aizena zaadaptowała do swoich potrzeb nowopowstająca gwardia Tier Harribel. Ex „trójka" doszła do siebie dużo szybciej, niż wskazywałyby jej obrażenia. Jak by nie patrzeć, nosiła na sobie ślady mieczy chyba połowy Gotei i… Sōsuke Aizena. Aidenella nie zdziwiło to w najmniejszym stopniu. Jeśli ktoś na zewnątrz murów miał jakieś wątpliwości co do formy samozwańczej królowej, to ta je rozwiała, zapisując ostrzeżenie przed nierozważnymi posunięciami krwią dwóch Privaron, którą ozdobiła wszystkie kolumny na północ od głównej bramy. Żadne sprzeciwy się nie podniosły. Arrancarzy zaakceptowali nowe przywództwo i odetchnęli z ulgą. Stworzyli sobie na nowo świat, nad którymś ktoś miał kontrolę. Teraz mogli się w spokoju skupić na wyładowywaniu agresji, która w nich kipiała, na pierwszym lepszym napotkanym obiekcie.

Aidenell wiedział, dlaczego powstrzymywali się na początku, zaraz po klęsce. Hueco Mundo, zanim poznało Aizena i doświadczyło mocy jego Hōgyoku, było niebezpiecznym, dzikim miejscem, wyłamującym się wszelkim zasadom. A jego mieszkańcom to nie przeszkadzało. Po prostu sobie istnieli, nie czuli nad sobą niczyjej kontroli i ich pomysłowość w zadawaniu śmierci ograniczały tylko naturalne możliwości i poziom mocy. Ginęli, a na ich miejsce z piasków poniżej pojawiali się nowi. Istnieli, by odczuwać oszołomienie walką i zaspokajać potrzeby, nad którymi nie próbowali panować. Nawet nie kołatało im z tyłu głowy pytanie „po co". Shinigami i jego zabawka zniszczyli ten sielski, a przede wszystkim naturalny obraz rzeczywistości. Nagięli wolę Vasto Lorde, dając im człekokształtne ciała i otwarte umysły. Arrancarzy różnili się od Hollowów tym, że ich instynkt samozachowawczy sięgał dalej. Nie chodziło o przetrwanie najbliższego starcia. Nawet, jeśli nie szanowali swojego życia, to mieli coś, co wprawiało ich w euforię. Nawet Nnoitra, uosobienie instynktów Hollowa, był czymś więcej, bo Hollow zabijał z potrzeby. „Piąty" robił to dla przyjemności, której jako Hollow nie był w stanie odczuwać.

Nowopowstałej, dziwnej, sztucznej społeczności potrzebny był ktoś, kto zapobiegnie rozpanoszeniu się w ich niepodległym Hueco Mundo nowego Aizena. Ktoś, kto poprowadzi ich, zawsze chętnych do walki, przeciw każdemu wrogowi. Nie kochali Tier, marzyli, by zająć jej miejsce i zapewne przybiliby ją swoim mieczem do ściany, gdyby mieli okazję. Ale potrzebowali przywódcy na gorsze czasy. By mogli w spokoju mordować się nawzajem, nie bojąc się, że jakiś nieprzewidziany kataklizm spadnie im na głowy. Dodatkowo przyzwyczaili się, że kto inny podejmuje za nich decyzje. Podobało im się ich egzystowanie i nie mieli zamiaru zrezygnować z przyjemności, jaką z niego czerpali. Czysta arrancarska logika.

Jego potrzeby aż tak bardzo się nie zmieniły. Obracanie się w gronie naładowanych agresją kolegów potęgowało w nim konieczność rozładowania swojej własnej. Nie była ona jednak tak wszechogarniająca, by szukał obiektu do wykrwawienia na oślep. Prędzej czy później, z naciskiem na prędzej, obiekt sam się napatoczy. Z lubością oddawał się za to osobistemu dziwactwu, jakim było raczenie się po kryjomu jasnobrązowym, aromatycznym płynem. Znalazł w Las Noches całe skrzynie suszonych liści, którymi nikt poza nim nie wykazał zainteresowania. Kiedy czuł się naprawdę wkurzony, a zdarzało mu się to nierzadko, zamykał się w jakimś oddalonym pomieszczeniu i oddawał się błogiemu uzależnieniu. Stał się herbatoholikiem. Nawet Arancar może mieć swoje dziwactwa.

Szło tak dobrze i w zasadzie bezproblemowo, że Aidenell zaczął wyczekiwać zwiastuna złych nowin. Miał do czynienia z Arrancarami, więc wszystko mogło się schrzanić w każdej chwili. I doczekał się. Jedna trzecia świeżej armii Harribel zdezerterowała. Zaczęły chodzić słuchy, że nowym kandydatem na pana Las Noches był Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

XI.

Takiej rzezi Hueco Mundo nie widziało. Przeszli samych siebie. Pustynia, tak lepka od krwi, której było tyle, że na piasku, niezdolnym wchłaniać jej więcej, utworzyły się kałuże. Zapewne wielu spośród zwycięzców będzie powracać w marzeniach sennych do tego krajobrazu po bitwie. Arrancarzy Harribel wycięli w pień buntowników. U ich stóp leżała jedna trzecia mieszkańców tego pustego świata. Zrobi się na tyle mniej tłoczno, że będą mieli może nawet dziesięciolecia względnego spokoju. Dzisiejszy dzień zaspokoi pragnienie na długie miesiące. Pozostał jeden problem, który nierozwiązany sprowadzi kolejne. Wśród zabitych nie było Grimmjowa.

Wziął to na siebie. Nie widział innego wyjścia. Jeśli ktoś inny zabije drugiego spośród oficjalnych, żyjących niekoronowanych Espada, to spowoduje wiele komplikacji. Aby samemu nie znaleźć się na celowniku takiego ewentualnego pretendenta do pozycji zastępcy Harribel, musiałby wykończyć także jego. Na dzisiaj ta jego potrzeba była w pełni zaspokojona. Zabicie „szóstki" nie sprawi mu dodatkowej radości, ale nie zawsze robi się tylko to, na co ma się ochotę. Z drugiej strony to on dał Grimmjowowi możliwość dotarcia tak daleko. I wszystko poszło w innym kierunku, niż przewidywał. Nie ma zamiaru drugi raz się pomylić. Jeśli w Hueco Mundo ma zapanować jako taka równowaga, to nie można zostawiać niedokończonych spraw. Żadnych niedopowiedzeń.

XII.

Grimmjow nie wyglądał na rannego. Właściwie wkurw w jego oczach upewnił Aidenella, że pojedynek dostarczy mu nieco rozrywki. Natarł na niego z dziką wściekłością. Był silniejszy, o wiele silniejszy, niż poprzednio. Jego technika stała się niemal doskonała, szybkość co najmniej się podwoiła. Miecz przepełniała wściekłość, której ślad odbijał się nawet w jego Reiatsu. Aidenell uśmiechnął się do siebie. Zapowiadało się na walkę jego życia.

Po wymianie kolejnych cięć, z których dwóch nie udało mu się kompletnie zablokować, uśmiech z jego ust zniknął. To nie była zabawa. Błękitnowłosy zasługiwał na pozycję Sexto Espada. Aidenellowi przebiegło przez myśl, że jest od niego samego silniejszy. Ale był przy tym pchany wściekłością i pod ścianą. Nawet, jeśli wyjdzie stąd zwycięzcą, Tier nie pozwoli mu żyć. Oderwał się od przemyśleń, bo ostrze przeciwnika prawie przyszpiliło go do ziemi. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na porażkę, z oczywistych względów. W nieuwolnionej formie wytrzymałby w równym starciu może kilka minut. Już zaczynał krwawić. Ledwie godzinę temu jego miecz powrócił do zapieczętowanej postaci, ale trudno. Odskoczył od przeciwnika, wyciągając przed siebie Zanpakutō.

- Shukketsu*, Halcón**.

Nigdy nie widział siebie w Resurrección. Od Nelliel wiedział, że ta jego forma robi wrażenie. Sam był świadom, że maska, zazwyczaj okrywająca jego prawy policzek, rozszerza się, tworząc osłonę dla jego twarzy. Pancerzem dla reszty jego ciała była łuskowata zbroja ze sztywnych, odpornych na żelazo i zęby wypustek, pokrywająca jego szyję, ramiona, plecy i klatkę piersiową. Nie miał kłów, pazurów, rogów, macek, ani nic innego z zestawu, którym zwykle obdarzani są Arrancarzy w uwolnionej formie. Nadal miał za to swój miecz i chociaż wygladał jak kawałek żelaza, rzesze jego wcześniejszych przeciwników, gdyby tylko mogły cofnąć czas, z pewnością nie zlekceważyłyby niepozornego ostrza. Drugi raz nie oceniłyby też mocy Aidenella po wyglądzie jego Resurrección. Nie zyskiwał w nim na sile, nie otrzymywał dodatkowych kończyn, wymyślnej broni czy monstrualnych rozmiarów. Otrzymywał ostrze, gotowe do zasmakowania krwi, pancerz, by nie paść od ciosu w plecy i nieprzeciętną szybkość. Do dzisiaj ten zestaw sprawdzał się znakomicie. W ogólności w tej formie czuł się najbardziej sobą. Był mniej ludzki, niż w humanoidalnym ciele Arrancara, a to oddawało jego właściwą naturę. W Resurrección Aidenell był prawdziwym drapieżnikiem.

Patrzył teraz na Grimmjowa swoimi nieludzkimi oczami, czytając jego ruchy. Czuł, że odzyskał kontrolę i czekał, aż tamten uwolni swój miecz. Ale nic takiego się nie działo.

Grimmjow ruszył na niego, nacierając tak mocno, że uderzenie odepchnęło Aidenella do tyłu. Z łatwością je jednak sparował. Był po prostu szybszy. Bez względu na to, jaką siłą i jakimi technikami dysponował przeciwnik, dopóki mógł uprzedzić jego posunięcia, nic nie było w stanie mu zagrozić. Z ciekawością czekał na uwolnienie Pantery. Być może pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna miał ochotę zaryzykować, zetrzeć się z kimś na śmierć i życie. Nadal nie miał pewności, czy to, co chciał zbudować z Tier było ważne. Niech los zdecyduje. Tyle, że jego przeciwnik nie podnosił rzuconej rękawicy. To było do niego niepodobne. Więc postanowił go zmusić do poważnej walki.

Już po trzecim ciosie udało mu się ciąć czysto, kalecząc bark Grimmjowa. Tamten wściekł się jeszcze bardziej i odpowiedział potężnym uderzeniem. Oczywiście bez większego powodzenia. Po wymianie kolejnych uderzeń Grimmjow upadł na piach. Ale się podniósł. Sukinsyn uparł się, że pokona go, nie uwalniając Zanpakutō. Czyżby chciał mu zrobić na złość, za to papierowe zwycięstwo ostatnim razem? Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, odpalając Cero, tak słabe, że Fraccion by się go wstydził. Gdy Aidenell w rewanżu ponownie zanurzył klingę w ciele błękitnowłosego, zdał sobie sprawę, że zachowanie tamtego nie wynikało z przekory. Grimmjow był naprawdę bliski granicy swoich możliwości.

Nie uwolnił Resurrección, bo nie mógł.

- Grimmjow, po jaką cholerę przylazłeś do Las Noches i rzuciłeś wyzwanie Tier? Nie jesteś nawet w stanie uwolnić miecza.

- Pieprz się. Nie przylazłem tu po jej gównianą koronę. Jestem… jestem cholernym „szóstym".

No jasne. Grimmjow nie odzyskał pełni sił po walkach z ekspedycją z Soul Society. Nie był dostatecznie mocny, by upominać się o władzę. Wcześniej nie miewał takich aspiracji. Jeśli nawet chciałby korony, to nie dla realnej władzy, która się z tym wiąże, ale by sobie samemu udowodnić, że może sobie ją wziąć. Zrobiłby to, gdyby poczuł, że to go dowartościuje. W zasadzie aż tak bardzo się nie zmienił. Poprowadził jedną trzecią Hueco Mundo, bo był „szóstym". Jego duma nie pozwalała mu zginać karku przed pokonaną, słabą „trójką". Był egocentrycznym dupkiem. „I kto to mówi", pomyślał Aidenell po chwili. Tak czy inaczej, trzeba było coś z tym zrobić, bo nie może być dwóch Sexto Espada, tak jak nie może być dwoje pretendentów do władania Hueco Mundo.

Tyle, że naprawdę nie miał ochoty go zabijać. Zaczynał kalkulować, jak mogą potoczyć się sprawy. Biorąc pod uwagę, że ma do czynienia z Arrancarami, bezpieczeństwa swojej głowy też nie mógł być pewien. Teraz Tier go potrzebowała, zwłaszcza, że pomagał jej z własnej woli. Ale kiedy królowa się umocni, silna prawa ręka stanie się wrzodem na tyłku. Może jednak powinien zrewidować swoje plany…

- Do kurwy nędzy, tylko mi tu nie odstawiaj Kurosakiego. Jak się bijemy, to się bijemy, psia mać.

Dopiero po chwili dociera do niego drugie dno, ukryte pod wyzwaniem Grimmjowa. Który ledwo trzyma się na nogach, ale nie ma zamiaru sobie odpuścić. Skubaniec walczył z Kurosakim. Z Kurosakim, który zrobił porządek z Aizenem. A jeśli tak, to Grimmjow nie miał prawa pokonać tego Shinigami. Jeśli walczyli, to dla „szóstego" nie mógł być tylko sparing. Walczyli na poważnie, na śmierć i życie.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez wyszedł żywy spod miecza Ichigo Kurosakiego.

Aidenell nie miał pojęcia, co to dokładnie oznaczało, ale było dla niego sporym odkryciem. Jeśli Kurosaki puścił Espadę wolno, to może on sam też się nie pomylił, bo instynkt go zazwyczaj nie zawodził. Ale bez względu na to, Grimmjow nie nadawał się na króla, którym najwyraźniej nie miał nawet ochoty być w obecnych warunkach. Trzeba jakoś to rozwiązać. I wtedy wpadł na pomysł, zupełnie do niego niepodobny, bo mącący jego własny plan. Tak czy inaczej, nawet Aidenell Kerr był w maleńkim stopniu hazardzistą. Niespiesznie podniósł ostrze, parując desperackie uderzenie rannego Arrancara. Skupił swoje myśli na mieczu i ten powrócił do zapieczętowanej formy, zabierając łuskowatą zbroję z jego ciała. Mocno chwycił katanę i nie czekając na kolejną, nieudolną próbę ataku, sam uderzył, a jego ostrze zanurzyło się w ciele Grimmjowa, zmuszając go do opadnięcia na kolana.

XIII.

- Nie wrócisz do Las Noches. W Hueco Mundo Aizen zrobił wystarczający burdel.

- Pogięło cię?! Co jest z tobą nie tak?

- Jestem Arrancarem, żaden z nas nie jest normalny.

- Gówno, nie Arancar. Co z twoim instynktem, do kurwy nędzy?! Nie krzyczy do ciebie o moją krew? Nie będziesz sobie ze mną pogrywał, jak z jakimś ścierwem…

- Stul pysk. Zrobię, co mi się podoba. Bo mogę. Różni Arrancarzy – różne potrzeby. A mnie zaczęła bawić polityka. To wyższa forma drapieżnictwa. Nie wrócisz do Las Noches, bo ci nie pozwolę. To mój cyrk i moje małpy. Jak znowu zaczniesz się zbroić, to skończysz zakrwawiony, patrząc na mnie z perspektywy posadzki. I tak w kółko, aż stracisz do siebie resztki szacunku. Jesteś tym, czym ja ci pozwoliłem być. Będziesz żył i trzymał się z daleka, bo ja tak mówię. Bo mnie to bawi. Bo jestem silniejszym drapieżnikiem.

- Żesz ty… Lepiej mnie zatłucz tutaj, bo jak cię dorwę, to ubiję na miejscu… Ty…

Na dalsze słowa szalejącego Grimmjowa już nie zareagował. Odwrócił się, z nadzieją, że dostatecznie mocno go pociął, by jego pleców nie sięgnął desperacki cios błękitnowłosego. Nie do końca był pewien, dlaczego to zrobił. Ale dreszcz, który towarzyszył jego myślom o przyszłości, był przyjemnym uczuciem. Jeśli Grimmjow nie odstawi czegoś autodestrukcyjnego, to dojdzie do siebie. Stanie się silniejszy. Jeśli będzie mógł użyć Resurrección, to sytuacja się odwróci. Aidenell wiedział, że z potyczki z Grimmjowem w najwyższej formie nie ma prawa wyjść cało.

Ta myśl na swój sposób go jednocześnie niepokoiła i cieszyła. Od teraz trzy sprawy będą kierowały jego egzystencją. Ma roszczenia do głowy Aizena, który ponoć jest nieśmiertelny, ale Arrancar jest gotów znaleźć antidotum na życie wieczne, byle móc – po jego zaaplikowaniu – skutecznie wykończyć swojego byłego władcę. Wie, że siedzi zapieczętowany w Soul Society, pod kilkoma metrami betonu. Ale jemu się przecież nigdzie nie spieszy. Druga sprawa to Nelliel, która prawdopodobnie nadal gdzieś tu jest. Przeszuka pustynię ziarenko po ziarenku, ale nie odpuści. Czymś trzeba zająć czas. Chociaż nudno być nie powinno, bo resztę wieczności spędzi na trzymaniu się z daleka od Grimmjowa. Miał przed sobą jeszcze kilka tygodni rozluźnienia, wnioskując po aktualnej kondycji pokonanego, taplającego się w swojej krwi Arrancara. A potem Aidenell będzie musiał wyhodować sobie oczy z tyłu głowy i przyzwyczaić się do spania z mieczem w dłoni oraz unikania samotnych spacerów.

Znów przeszedł go dreszcz. Prawie poczuł, że żyje.

* * *

*Shukketsu (出血, _wykrwaw_)

**Halcón (hiszp. _Sokół_)


	10. Pierwsza krew

I.

Może mieć pretensje tylko do siebie. To, że znajdują się na tym skrawku pustyni w takim, a nie innym gronie i tych, nie innych okolicznościach, jest konsekwencją jego wyborów. I przypadku, którego istnienie zawsze wypierał ze swojej poukładanej rzeczywistości. Wiedział, ze zazwyczaj obca mu żyłka ryzykanta, która ujawniła się przy jego ostatnim spotkaniu z Grimmjowem, prędzej czy później sprowadzi na jego głowę jakieś nieszczęście. Ale naprawdę nie liczył, że nastąpi to przed upływem dekad. Może za bardzo lubi planować i za duże znaczenie przywiązuje do przyszłości. Jakby miało czekać go w niej coś nadzwyczajnego. A przecież przez ostatnie miesiące wydarzyło się tak wiele, że może powinno to uzmysłowić mu, iż nie ma prawa do odległych planów. Chwilę temu pośrednio doprowadził do masakry blisko setki Arrancarów i Shinigami, w zasadzie nie zdając sobie sprawy, co pociągnie za sobą zabicie trójki nic nie znaczących Stern Ritterów. I wszystko szlag trafił, bo nie wiedział. Nie można wiedzieć o wszystkim, nie da się nad wszystkim panować. Zabił Nelliel, bo wierzył w swoją ocenę sytuacji i nie dopuścił do siebie istnienia niewiadomej. I teraz sam zginie, w świadomości porażki na wszystkich frontach.

- Aidenell Kerr, myślałem, że twoje ścierwo rozkłada się gdzieś w Lodowym Wymiarze. No kurwa, Arrancarzy Tier Harribel to gówniane źródła informacji. Nie ma co, masz jaja, żeby się tu pokazywać.

Grimmjow sprawia wrażenie, jakby się coraz lepiej bawił. Strata kilkudziesięciu Arrancarów to nic, jeśli może sobie poprawić humor w inny sposób. Aidenell zastanawia się, jaką obrać taktykę. Król Hueco Mundo mu nie odpuści, bo sam na jego miejscu pozwoliłby takiemu delikwentowi umierać dniami, wcześniej dosadnie wskazując mu ostrzem miecza, gdzie jego miejsce. Przychodzi mu do głowy, w przypływie wściekłości na samego siebie, że może uda mu się tak wnerwić błękitnowłosego, że utłucze go na miejscu i oszczędzi mu dalszych nieprzyjemności. Ale Grimmjow nie wygląda na kogoś, kto ma zamiar teraz sobie podarować. A Aidenell w gruncie rzeczy chyba ma potrzebę jakoś ukarać samego siebie, bo w tej chwili w równym stopniu współczuje sobie głupoty, co za tę głupotę sobą gardzi. Wiedział na co się pisze, depcząc dumę egocentrycznego przeciwnika przy ostatnim spotkaniu. Nie musiał tego robić, ale dobrze się przy tym bawił. Będzie, co ma być.

- W Lodowym Wymiarze klimat mi nie służył. Jestem patriotą, już ci to kiedyś mówiłem. Możemy przejść do rzeczy, 5. Oddziałowi spieszy się do domu, zdać raport.

Grimmjow wygląda na zaskoczonego. Chyba nie spodziewał się, że Aidenell Kerr będzie się przed nim kulił?! Z drugiej strony ma go zapewne za czubka, bo żaden normalny Arrancar nie zachowałby się tak jak Aidenell. Dwa razy. A teraz przylazł do Hueco Mundo, wiedząc, czyje to podwórko. Kiedy takie myśli wpadają do głowy Kerra, sam dochodzi do przekonania, że coś z nim nie tak. Za to Grimmjow chowa obnażony miecz do pochwy i chyba zmienia zdanie. Mimo tego, widząc zmianę na jego twarzy, obserwujący go Aidenell zaczyna czuć coś, co prawdopodobnie jest strachem. Nie bał się Aizena. Tym bardziej Tier Harribel. Ale odczuwa wzrastający niepokój, stojąc przed Grimmjowem, bo nie potrafi ocenić jego reakcji. Podobała mu się długo myśl, że błekitnowłosy jest jego „zwierzątkiem", bo pozwolił mu żyć, dał mu miejsce w Espadzie, zmienił jego przeznaczenie. Bawił się do pewnego stopnia jego losem. Ale dziś wreszcie jasno widzi, że stojący przed nim ex 6. Espada stał się czymś nieprzewidzianym. Kimś, kogo można się bać.

Teoretycznie nie ma nic do stracenia. Nikogo nie będzie nawet uwierać, jeśli Kerr zejdzie z tego świata. Nie chodzi też o wyszukane formy odsyłania w pustkę, jego próg bólu jest całkiem wysoki. Mógł zginąć wiele razy na tej pustyni, powinien paść z ręki Vandenreich. Ale wtedy wszystko zależało od próby sił, nie miał takiego poczucia beznadziei. Teraz wie, jak się to skończy, niewiadomą są tylko mało dla niego przyjemne detale. Nie ma scenariusza, który pozwalałby mu się z tego wykręcić. No i może jednak jest coś, choć teoretycznie nieosiągalne, to warte wysiłków? Kiedy przysiągł śmierć Aizenowi było to równie ambitne. Może tamto też go tu trzyma. Może boi się, że Grimmjow odbierze mu szansę, by jego egzystencja odcisnęła jakiś ślad na świecie, na który został sztucznie powołany. Boi się, że nie zobaczy własnymi oczami, jak to się skończy. I że się pomylił, nie doceniając błękitnowłosego. A teraz wszystko zależy od Grimmjowa.

Władca Las Noches odwraca się do nich plecami i zaczyna iść. Co oznacza, że reszta musi ruszyć za nim. Na to wskazuje zachowanie towarzyszących mu Arrancarów, którzy nie cofną się przed użyciem w tym celu przemocy.

- Aidenell Kerr nigdzie się nie rusza. Jest jeńcem 5. Oddziału i 5. Oddział ma do jego głowy wyłączne prawo. Na mocy postanowień sojuszu pomiędzy Soul Society i Hueco Mundo możemy zabrać go z powrotem do Seireitei.

Nie jest pewien, czy się nie przesłyszał. Zdezorientowanie na twarzach pozostałych upewnia go jednak, że z jego słuchem jest wszystko w porządku. Grimmjow się do nich nie odwraca, ale zaszczyca zuchwalca odpowiedzią.

- Chyba na łeb upadłeś, jak ci tam… Rozejrzyj się dookoła, Shinigami.

- Shirō Ashige, 9. oficer 5. Oddziału Gotei 13. Kerr jest mój.

Jednocześnie Ashige, w ogóle nie patrząc na Kerra, wyciąga przed siebie Zanpakutō. I uwalnia Shikai. To samo robią pozostali członkowie „piątki", chociaż ich miny wskazują, że nie mają pojęcia, co się dzieje. Aidenell uzmysławia sobie, że Shinigami właśnie się o niego upomniał. Nie ma zamiaru wydać go Grimmjowowi, a z tego, co zostało powiedziane, zapewne wszyscy zorientowali się, jakie plany ma tamten względem niego. Zdaje sobie sprawę, jak groteskowo to musi wyglądać z boku. Jest Arrancarem i… ma na sobie mundurowe kimono Gotei, choć bez oddziałowych oznaczeń. Wszechkapitan nie włączył go w struktury 13 Oddziałów, ale ex. Espada przybył tu z Shinigami, walczył u ich boku. Gdyby nie chodziło o jego gardło, uznałby całą sytuację za niezwykle zabawną. Jeszcze ciekawszą uczynił ją minutę temu 9. oficer, stawiając się Grimmjowowi i ładując siebie oraz swoich ludzi w niezłe bagno. Nie obędzie się bez trupów.

Błękitnowłosy się odwraca i jego oczy wyrażają niepohamowaną ciekawość. I coś jeszcze, od czego pozostałym powinno zrobić się bardzo nieprzyjemnie.

- Coraz ciekawiej. 9. oficerze, nie rzucaj się tak, bo rozmarzę cię na tym piachu. Wypieprzać mi z mojej pustyni, sojusz możecie uznać za niebyły. Chyba, że masz ochotę dalej fikać? To sobie inaczej pogadamy, Shinigami.

Trzeba coś z tym zrobić, zanim wszystko wymknie się spod kontroli. Ashige wyraźnie ma zamiar kontynuować. Grimmjow jest w nastroju jak najbardziej niesprzyjającym negocjacjom. A on, w przypływie lekkomyślności i myśli górnolotnych, złożył godzinę temu Shinjiemu Hirako obietnicę. I na nieszczęście jego słowo ma dla niego jakieś znaczenie.

- Grimmjow, może przystopujmy. To sprawa między mną i tobą, nie potrzebne nam audytorium. Jeśli Gotei miało do mnie jakieś roszczenia, to ty byłeś pierwszy. A Shinigami…

- Weź się zamknij, Kerr. Jesteś moim jeńcem i nie mam zamiaru się z nikim dzielić łupem. Twoja wiedza jest potrzebna Gotei. Niech Arrancarzy złapią sobie swojego informatora, jak są tacy wyrywni.

No żesz… Ashige jest debilem, zdecydowanie zmierza do uśmiercenia siebie i swoich ludzi. Wszystko zaczyna się przykładnie chrzanić. Aidenell przyznaje w duchu, że nie chciałby pociągnąć tego Shinigami ze sobą. Jest w nim coś takiego… Taa. W Grimmjowie też coś kiedyś zobaczył. Jego instynkt musi być upośledzony, bo teraz w ogóle nie mówi mu, jak zachowa się w tej sytuacji błękitnowłosy, taksujący całą grupę drapieżnym wzrokiem.

- A chuj, Shinigami idą z nami, chyba, że chcą się wykrwawić na miejscu. Wszyscy. Te, ty... Nawet o tym nie myśl, mam tu ponad dwie setki Arrancarów. No dobra, minus pięćdziesięciu. Ruszyć dupy, zanim ktoś wam pomoże.

II.

Nic z tego nie miało miejsca i za chwilę się obudzi. Przecież obydwaj są nieśmiertelni. Zalewa go obezwładniająca niemoc. Nie jest w stanie ruszyć żadnym mięśniem, chociaż ma ochotę krzyczeć. Ma potrzebę kogoś zabić. A zwyczajnie stoi, pozwalając rzeczywistości, by jedynie omiatała jego osobę, nie włączając jej do tego, co się teraz dzieje na tej pustyni. Grimmjow rzuca się nad krawędzią rozpadliny, jakby ktoś zabrał mu ulubioną zabawkę. Shirō ma to gdzieś. A potem władca Hueco Mundo odwraca się i patrzy na jego Arrancara, jak na nową zabawkę, zupełnie wyrzucając z głowy utratę pół setki żołnierzy. Grimmjow ma zamiar wziąć sobie JEGO Arrancara. Niedoczekanie.

Gdyby rozważył sytuację na chłodno, pewnie by się odwrócił na pięcie i za pół godziny złożył raport wszechkapitanowi o klęsce grupy Ikkaku Madarame. Ale nie jest zdolny myśleć o tym obiektywnie. Właśnie stracił nakama. Nie wróci do Seireitei, zostawiając tutaj kogokolwiek więcej. Nawet, jeśli to cholerny Arrancar. Kerr jest mu potrzebny. Wie dużo więcej, niż zdążył im powiedzieć, potrafi być użyteczny w czasie walki, ogarnia strategię. Jest maszyną do zabijania. Będzie mu potrzebny, żeby posłać na tamten świat całe zastępy tych biało odzianych sukinsynów. Ashige ma gdzieś, na czym opiera swoje roszczenia do jego głowy Grimmjow. Nie zostawi mu Kerra, żeby egocentryczny dupek po prostu się wyszalał dla sportu. To zwykłe marnotrawstwo.

Kerr sili się na załagodzenie wymykającej się z rąk sytuacji i najwyraźniej nie ma zamiaru pogrążać Shinigami. To niespodziewane, jakby mu w ogóle zależało. W tej chwili nie może liczyć na realną ochronę Soul Society. I wtedy Shirō przypomina sobie innego Aidenella Kerra, który śmiertelnie poważnym tonem złożył przyrzeczenie kapitanowi Gotei. „Nie narażę członków 5. Oddziału na niebezpieczeństwo". Po cholerę on tu przylazł, skoro wiedział, co się kroi?! Widocznie nie tylko dla 9. oficera to wszystko jest co najmniej… dziwne.

Grimmjow nie wyciąga miecza, chociaż jakaś cząstka Shirō chce, by to zrobił. Miałby wtedy pretekst, aby użyć własnego. I prawdopodobnie zginąć. To uciszyłoby narastający szum w jego głowie i ból w okolicy serca. Ale jest z nim kilkunastu ludzi i od niego zależy ich życie. No i ma do kogo wracać, chociaż teraz takie myśli wywołują w nim poczucie winy. Powinien się pozbierać. Może jakoś się da uratować sytuację.

- A chuj, Shinigami idą z nami, chyba, że chcą się wykrwawić na miejscu. Wszyscy. Te, ty... Nawet o tym nie myśl, mam tu ponad dwie setki Arrancarów. No dobra, minus pięćdziesięciu. Ruszyć dupy, zanim ktoś wam pomoże.

Albo i się nie da.

Odruchowo mocniej ściska katanę, ale cofa rękę, zanim Arrancar kończy. Teraz są w bardzo niekomfortowej sytuacji. Grimmjow chwilę temu stwierdził, że uznaje sojusz za niebyły. Szesnastu Shinigami idzie wbrew własnej woli po wrogiej ziemi, pod eskortą Arrancarów z bronią w ręku. W głowie Ashige rodzi się niepokojące przekonanie, że chyba trafili w niewolę. Nie poprawia mu nastroju, kiedy idący obok niego Kerr rzuca do niego „ty debilu", niezupełnie szeptem. Jak kapitan Hirako się dowie, to go chyba przeniesie do „czwórki", albo wyśle do Świata Ludzi na jakieś półwiecze, „zdobywać doświadczenie bojowe". O ile kiedykolwiek wrócą do Soul Society.

Nie lądują w jakiejś ciemnej dziurze, ale wraz z Arrancarami wchodzą do Las Noches. Szczerze mówiąc, zawsze go ciekawił gust Aizena w kwestii dekorowania wnętrz. Kilka ścian wygląda na wyburzone, zapewne stropy też ucierpiały, ale całość trzyma się całkiem dobrze. Aizen musiał mieć jakiś uraz do żywych odcieni. Shirō mógłby się teraz z kimś założyć, że nawet piwnice pomalował na biało. Mimo to, wnętrza wydają mu się całkiem depresyjne. Geniusz geniuszem, ale z wyczuciem estetyki były kapitan „piątki" miał widocznie spore problemy. Od roztrząsania detali architektonicznych odrywa go błękitnowłosy. Obstawa i chłopaki z „piątki" zostają w szerokim korytarzu. Pan na Hueco Mundo wchodzi do obszernego pomieszczenia, sugerując, że Kerr i Ashige mają do niego dołączyć. Na rozmowę w wąskim gronie.

Kiedy przestępują próg sporego pomieszczenia i drzwi się za nimi zatrzaskują, Aidenell Kerr… wybucha śmiechem, od którego Shinigami znów nieprzyjemnie dzwoni mu w uszach. Chwilowo zupełnie nie wie, co się dzieje. Grimmjow widocznie wie, bo bardzo się stara zachować chłodny wyraz twarzy.

- Grimmjow. W Las Noches jest ponad 200 pomieszczeń mieszkalnych, a ty zająłeś… mój pokój?

- To kwatera „szóstego". I mnie na twoim miejscu za cholerę nie byłoby do śmiechu, Kerr.

- Kwatera „szóstego", ale ty jesteś panem Las Noches. Nie byłoby bardziej oczywistym wprowadzić się do apartamentu Tier?

- Kurwa mać, nie będę spał w wyrze Aizena. To jakieś… popieprzone. I stul pysk, albo postaram się, żeby ci się pogorszył humor.

- W porządku. Co my tu robimy Grimmjow? Z tego co pamiętam, miałeś mnie utłuc na miejscu tam, gdzie mnie spotkasz. Nie, żeby mi się spieszyło, ale mam słabe serce. Mogę umrzeć ze strachu.

Teraz Shirō jest na zupełnie sobie nieznanym obszarze. Nienawidzi błądzić po omacku. A kompletnie nie wie, jaka przeszłość łączy dwóch Arrancarów, ale wygląda na to, że jej elementem jest ten pokój. Gdy tylko przestąpili bramę wejściową, Kerr zaczął się zachowywać pewniej. Żaden z Arancarów z ich obstawy nie próbował się do niego zbliżyć. Widać, że tutejsi panicznie boją się Grimmjowa. Ale czują też lęk przed Kerrem. Znają go, a on czuje się w Las Noches… jak w domu. Jak gospodarz. Kim on u diabła jest. „Szósty"… O cholera! Ashige chyba już wie, jaką wspólną przeszłość dzielą mierzący się wzrokiem dwaj lokatorzy tego pokoju. Poniekąd rozumie też, skąd przypływ pewności siebie u Aidenella. I poirytowanie Grimmjowa.

To nie może się zakończyć dobrze.

- Źle ci z tym, że jeszcze oddychasz? Mocno się hamuję, by cię nie zajebać i coraz bardziej mam ochotę udekorować twoimi flakami ściany, po pieprzony, śnieżnobiały sufit. Ale nauczyłem się odrobiny cierpliwości, zapytaj Kurosakiego. Czasem warto poczekać.

- Można jaśniej? Wybacz, ale nadal trawię, że używasz zdań wielokrotnie złożonych, bo wiesz, to takie nie grimmjowowe. Chcesz mnie wypatroszyć, to dawaj, Wasza Wysokość. Po co ten cały cyrk?

- Mój cyrk i moje małpy. Tak to chyba było, co nie, Kerr?

III.

Powstrzymuje się, by znów nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Drugi raz nie ujdzie mu to na sucho.

Grimmjow jest czymś więcej, niż się tego po nim spodziewał. Prawdopodobnie nie powinien być tym odkryciem uszczęśliwiony, bo to rozszerza gamę nieprzyjemnych zakończeń, jakie mogą go z ręki pana Las Noches spotkać. Ale najwyraźniej nie teraz. Grimmjow wymyślił coś, czego Aidenell nie jest w stanie jeszcze wyłapać. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chce go uśmiercić od razu, choć na zupełne darowanie win też się nie zanosi. Ale kuszenia losu ma dość jak na jeden dzień i zrobi co w jego mocy, by doczekać jutrzejszego poranka. Wschodzące, krwawe słońce zawsze napełniało go pozytywnymi myślami. Widziane z okien pokoju, w którym teraz rezyduje Grimmjow. No dobra, o widoki nie będzie się w takich okolicznościach kłócił.

- Do czego ci jestem potrzebny, Grimmjow?

- Wisisz mi pojedynek, Kerr. A raczej dwa. I jeszcze… już dobrze wiesz, co jeszcze. Nie odpuszczam takich rzeczy, aż tak się nie zmieniłem. Za cholerę nie podaruję walki. Ale mogę sobie dać na wstrzymanie. Jeśli ty dasz mi wejście do Lodowego Wymiaru.

- Nie wiem, czy dobrze rozumiem. Ja umożliwię ci dostanie się do bazy wroga, a ty i tak za to mnie zabijesz w walce. Coś pominąłem?

- Kerr… Mogę cię ukatrupić inaczej, żebyś naprawdę to poczuł. Mogę utłuc tych zasranych Shinigami, nad którymi tak się trzęsiesz. A ja daję ci kilka dodatkowych dni, może tygodni. Pozwolę ci zostać w Las Noches i zatopić miecz kilka razy w ciałach parszywych Quincy. A potem dam ci pojedynek życia.

No nie, wszystko mu w tym nie pasuje. To nie jest Grimmjow. To nie jest pan destrukcji, siewca zniszczenia, zobojętniały na wszystko poza porządnym mordobiciem. Pomysł sam w sobie jest zbyt wysublimowany, by powstał w głowie popapranego, owładniętego manią walki ex 6. Espady. Chyba, że tu tkwi problem. Grimmjow jest teraz władcą Hueco Mundo i to wiele zmienia. Ta myśl wydaje się Aidenellowi co najmniej zabawna, ale szczerzenie zębów nie jest teraz dobrym pomysłem. Błękitnowłosy nie ma zamiaru przechodzić do sedna. Wcale mu się nie dziwi. Więc zrobi to za niego.

- Władza daje się we znaki, co? Grimmjow, ostrzegałem, że to nic fajnego. A teraz musisz coś szybko wykombinować, żeby gromadka Arrancarów nie rozniosła cię na katanach. Właśnie straciłeś czwartą część armii. Możesz być najsilniejszy w Hueco Mundo, ale nie masz wyników. Aizen mógł wytracić Arrancarów do nogi, ale miał Hōgyoku. Bali się go. Ty jesteś tylko ex Espadą i tracisz posłuch. Jak nie dasz im zajęcia, to niedługo nie będziesz miał armii. A rzucenie wygłodniałej watahy na Vandenreich to najlepsze wyjście z sytuacji.

- Pieprzenie. Chcę być tam pierwszy. Wejdę do Lodowego Wymiaru i pozwolę mojemu wojsku poszaleć. Ale nie dlatego, że się boję o swój tyłek. Niech tylko któryś spróbuje podskoczyć. Chcę wytłuc cholernych Quincy na ich terenie. Żaden biały sukinsyn nie postawi więcej nogi na piasku pod Las Noches.

To prawdopodobnie tylko część prawdy, ale i tak jest to mocno zastanawiające dla Aidenella. Grimmjow, tak jak się Kerr spodziewał, drgnął przy Aizenie i Hōgyoku. Chyba wie już, o czym tamten przemilczał. Jeszcze tylko jedna sprawa.

- Co z Tier? Co będzie z królową, kiedy ją znajdziesz w Lodowym Pałacu?

- Z jaką królową?

Nie musiał pytać. W zasadzie go to nie obchodzi. Nie jest nic winien Tier. Zawiodła go. Szczerze mówiąc, nie będzie za nią tęsknił. Pozostanie tylko dla niego wspomnieniem jego osobistej porażki. Może, gdyby wtedy wyszło inaczej, gdyby posunął się krok dalej, może dziś w Hueco Mundo byłoby bardziej tłoczno. Więcej Arrancarów, którzy wnerwialiby go na potęgę. Chyba musi sobie przypomnieć, po co w ogóle pchał się w tą cholerną politykę. Wtedy wypełniał sobie czas, czekając na Nelliel. A teraz? Nie wróci już do Soul Society, nie położy ręki na Aizenie. Od początku to było głupie i przechodzące jego możliwości. Ale po prostu… musiał mieć powód, żeby utrzymywać się przy życiu. Najprostsza rzecz na świecie. Nelliel nie pozwalała się dać zabić, by chronić to, co uznała za warte ochronienia. Nnoitra żył dla walki i poprawienia niskiej samooceny. Po co żyje Grimmjow?

- A co ma do tego 5. Oddział?

Obaj Arrancarzy odwracają się w stronę Ashige. Aidenell prawie zapomniał o jego obecności. Pytanie wydaje się całkiem zasadne. Nie ma pojęcia, w jakim celu Grimmjow przytargał ze sobą Shinigami.

- 5. Oddział mi wisi, ale ty mi działasz na nerwy. Jesteś gównianym 9. oficerem. Za bardzoś wyszczekany. Nie podskakuj mi przy moich Arrancarach. Nie potrzebna mi inwazja Gotei na Hueco Mundo, ale mam delikatne nerwy. Więc nie przeginaj, bo mnie poniesie, Shinigami. I to jest moment, w którym nie otwierasz jadaczki.

Oficer „piątki" bardzo walczy ze sobą, by rzeczywiście zachować milczenie, ale powstrzymuje się od komentarza, choć z wyraźnym trudem. Jego wzrok mógłby zabijać. Jest w tym coś głębszego i nie chodzi tylko dotknięcie jego dumy. Nie chodzi też o 11. Oddział, jest wojna i Shinigami giną. Ashige ma w sobie inny gniew. I raczej nie polubią się z Grimmjowem. Błękitnowłosy nigdy nie grzeszył wrodzonym urokiem osobistym i talentem do zjednywania sobie ludzi.

Z nonszalancją pana domu po prostu otwiera drzwi. Jest środek nocy, a oni są w jego sypialni. Aidenell wychodzi bez słowa, zakładając, że mają wolną rękę w tym, co zrobią ze sobą do rana. Oczywiście nie wystawią nogi z próg Las Noches, nawet za próg pokoju, w którym się ulokują. Bo ktoś im te nogę odrąbie. On sam musi przemyśleć kilka rzeczy. Chyba jednak zobaczy świt. A jeśli o to chodzi, zna jedno miejsce, z którego są dobre widoki. Ashige, idący tuż za nim, zdaje się nie zauważać niczego wokoło. A powinien pozostawać skupiony w tych murach. Najwyraźniej potrzebuje jakiegoś bodźca. Nawet jeśli Aidenellowi nie uda się go rozbawić, to z pewnością przykuje jego uwagę.

- Po której stronie łóżka śpisz?

- Co?

- Pytam po której stronie łóżka śpisz. Jest jedno miejsce, gdzie 5. Oddział może w miarę bezpiecznie przenocować. Ja na podłodze spał nie będę, nie w Las Noches. A dowódca nie może spać w gorszych warunkach od swojego „jeńca".

- O czym ty do mnie w ogóle gadasz? Odwaliło ci, Kerr?

- Mówię, że wiem, gdzie stoi dostatecznie szerokie łóżko, byś nie czuł się niekomfortowo, dzieląc je z Arrancarem. Spodoba ci się. Aizen lubił otaczać się bajeranckimi rzeczami.

IV.

Od miesiąca budził się codziennie, wyrywany ze snu odgłosami porannego poruszenia w koszarach, i nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak teraz wygląda jego codzienność. Nie chodzi o to, że było to powodem jego smutku, wręcz przeciwnie. Co dzień bał się, że znowu obudzi się w kwaterach kadetów, dostanie łomot na zajęciach, a szczytem jego możliwości na resztę życia będzie stanowisko nie oficerskie w 4. Oddziale. Teraz był 16. oficerem w oddziale Shinjiego Hirako. Gdyby jego starszym braciom udało się przeżyć Inwazję, byliby z niego dumni. Jego własna samoocena poszybowała w górę, bo w ciągu tych czterech tygodni odkrył w sobie Shinigami, o istnieniu którego nie miał pojęcia. Przebudziły go w nim krzyk i determinacja Shirō Ashige, który zmusił całą dwunastkę do ogarnięcia się i przejścia całego Seireitei. To, co Ito Kageshi zrobił tamtego przedpołudnia, uważa za swoje największe osiągnięcie od dnia urodzin. Bardzo chciałby mieć szansę je przebić, ale sytuacja, w jaką wdepnęli, skłania bardziej ku podsumowaniu swojego życia, niż planom na przyszłość.

Nocują w Las Noches. Na posadzce ekscentrycznie umeblowanego pokoju, trzy kondygnacje od sypialni Grimmjowa, choć zawsze mogło być gorzej. Co Ashige sobie myślał?! Jakby Gotei nie miało swoich problemów, potrzebny im jeszcze ten Arrancar. Ito musi przed sobą przyznać, że się go boi. Nie ma w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, Arrancar to nie zwierzątko domowe, a ten tutaj potrafi być przerażający. Wspomnienie śladów tego, co zrobił z Soldat, nawet nie wiadomo kiedy, na placyku w tych ruinach, wywołują w Shinigami gęsią skórkę. Nie ma mowy, by zmrużył oko z Kerrem za ścianą. Zresztą, kto wymyślił, żeby spali w opuszczonym apartamencie Aizena?! Pozostałym przeszkadza to chyba mniej, zresztą mogą czuć się pewnie, bo nie są takimi świeżakami, przynajmniej większość z nich. Byli w Sztucznej Karakurze, więc widzieli Arrancarów z bliska. No i jest ich szesnastu, zaścielających każdy kawałek podłogi większego z dwóch połączonych pomieszczeń. W małej sypialni ulokował się Ashige i Kerr. Żadnemu z „piątki" nie spieszyło się do nich dołączyć, wszystko ma swoje granice. I tak mieliby tam koszmary. Zresztą 9. oficer to zupełnie nie ich liga. Kageshi już pierwszego dnia wyrobił sobie o nim zdanie. Ashige albo szybko zginie, efektowną śmiercią w wyszukanych warunkach, albo kiedyś zostanie kapitanem.

Chyba jednak udaje mu się na chwilę odpłynąć, bo orientuje się, że ktoś przemierza duży hol, gdy nocny wędrowiec jest już przy drzwiach. Ito obserwuje plecy 9. oficera, który samotnie wychodzi na ciemne korytarze. Nie ma mowy, żeby on tu został, z Arrancarem pozbawionym kontroli za ścianą. Ma gdzieś, co sobie o nim pomyśli dowódca. Lepszy trochę strachliwy, ale żywy żołnierz, niż pewny siebie i martwy. Za progiem rzeczywiście niewiele widać w mroku, ale Kageshi szybko za ostatnimi drzwiami na końcu korytarza odnajduje Ashige, który najwidoczniej postanowił chwilę poprzebywać w swojej własnej obecności. Nawet nie reaguje na pojawienie się intruza. 16. oficerowi wpada wreszcie do głowy, że dwie godziny temu, z chłopakami z „jedenastki" zginął Taku Hayato. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Hayato i Ashige są bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Oficer z 11. Oddziału, przez tygodnie po nieudanej misji specjalnej, wyglądał mniej więcej podobnie, jak teraz jego dowódca. Kageshiemu robi się głupio i bezszelestnie ma zamiar wrócić do kolegów i spróbować zasnąć. Kiedy się odwraca, wpada na coś, co na pewno nie jest elementem architektury. Czyjaś silna ręka rzuca go na przeciwległą ścianę.

- Wygląda mi to na misję szpiegowską. A tobie, Dangirre?

- Mnie to wygląda na odrobinę rozrywki. Po co szukać gównianych wymówek?

- Bo mi życie miłe. Grimmjow nic nie powiedział na temat Shinigami, a z nim nigdy nie wiadomo. Ale skoro te ścierwa łażą po Las Noches, jak chcą, to już chyba jest jakiś powód do interwencji.

Kiedy Ito podnosi głowę, widzi przed sobą plecy Ashige, który unosi białą katanę o nadzwyczajnym, połyskującym ostrzu. Paruje pierwsze uderzenie miecza przeciwnika, Dangirre'a, jak go nazwał ten drugi, z jasnymi włosami. Blondyn się nie włącza, tylko zatarasowuje swoim wielkim ciałem wejście. Dwóch Arrancarów to dla niedawnych kadetów katastrofa. O dziwo jednak Ashige odbija kolejne ciosy. Co prawda nie jest w stanie sam zadać przeciwnikowi obrażeń, ale przynajmniej się broni. A raczej z taką zaciętością młóci ostrzem w powietrzu, że nie pozwala się przedrzeć mieczowi przeciwnika, by mógł go poważnie zranić. Kageshi mocno chwyta swój Zanpakutō, a to wywołuje reakcję tego jasnowłosego. 16. oficer gani się w duchu za swoją głupotę. Jakby jeden walczący Arrancar nie wystarczył. Blondyn, jakby od niechcenia, jedynie ruchem dłoni odpala w jego kierunku Cero, a czerwonawy pocisk uderza o jego ciało, odrzucając na kilka metrów. Kageshi, skołowany, osuwa się na ziemię, ścierając plecami ze ściany skruszony tynk. Czuje, jak jego oko i policzek zaczyna zalewać lepka, ciepła krew. Wie, że nie ma ciężkich obrażeń, bo dobrze zna się na ranach. To chyba szok odbiera mu władzę nad mięśniami. Jest wściekły na reakcję swojego organizmu. Pierwszy raz jest ranny. Odrobina jego własnej krwi go sparaliżowała. Co z niego za Shinigami?

Arrancar o jasnych włosach traci nim zainteresowanie. Jakby przyszli tu tylko dla 9. oficera. W końcu jest z całej grupy najsilniejszy. I naprawdę dobrze się trzyma. Co prawda krwawi już w z kilku ran, ale nadal z uporem stoi na nogach. Dangirre jest nietknięty i chyba dopiero się rozkręca. Kiedy ostrze Shinigami mija o milimetry jego krtań, zirytowany Arrancar atakuje pełnią swoich możliwości. Wbija klingę w lewy bok Ashige, a ostrze wychodzi z tyłu, pod obojczykiem. 9. oficer wygląda przede wszystkim na… zaskoczonego. Jakby coś takiego nigdy nie miało prawa się zdarzyć. Kageshi obserwuje, sam z perspektywy podłogi, jak dowódca jego grupy osuwa się na kolana. Opiera się na prawej ręce i najwyraźniej ma zamiar wstać, ale od wysiłku z ust wypływa mu strużka krwi.

Wtedy wzrok Ito przykuwa coś innego, w innym miejscu pomieszczenia. Słyszy nagłe szarpnięcie bezwładnego ciała, któremu towarzyszy charakterystyczny odgłos przesuwania ostrego żelaza w głąb tkanek. Odgłos identyczny z tym, który usłyszał, gdy Dangirre zanurzył klingę w ciele Ashige. Stojący w drzwiach Arrancar uderza o posadzkę, a jego ledwie widoczna w ciemności twarz, nim znika z niej jakikolwiek wyraz, odbija bezgraniczne zaskoczenie. Kiedy wreszcie pada martwy, znacząc krwią podłogę, ścianę i kawałek sufitu, oczom pozostałych ukazuje się napastnik, a wyraz jego bezwzględnych, żółtawych oczu, przeraża Kageshiego.

- Kurwa, 9. oficerze, które słowo w „nie ruszać się za próg holu" jest dla ciebie niezrozumiałe?

V.

Zawsze chciał się przespać w tym łóżku. To prawdopodobnie lekkie skrzywienie, ale fascynuje go wszystko związane z tym skurwielem. Jego lekka, napędzana potrzebą dogłębnego poznania wroga, obsesja. Chociaż i tak nigdy nie uważał siebie za szczególnie normalnego. Wcześniej nocowanie tutaj nie wchodziło w grę – prawem królowej Las Noches to skrzydło kompleksu budynków należało do Tier. A on nie miał zamiaru dla zachcianki narażać ich wspólnego projektu pod tytułem „Niepodległe Hueco Mundo". Umiał wartościować. Bunt i podział w zjednoczonej arrancarskiej armii sprowadziłby mu na głowę same problemy. Dwa miesiące temu wszystko wyglądało tu inaczej. A później licho przyniosło Vandenreich, Tier okazała się słaba i bierna, a on jakimś zrządzeniem losu wylądował na lodowym pustkowiu. I jego zmysły zwariowały. Nagle wszystko inne przestało mieć znaczenie. Wszystko, nad czym pracował przez poprzedni rok, wydało mu się zabawą, kaprysem. Kiedy wyczuł w powietrzu tę niepowtarzalną aurę, pomyślał, że ma zwidy. Znajome uczucie, jakby coś go wołało. Ale w sumie nie do końca pamiętał, jak było wtedy. Tamten okres okrywa mgła, a jemu nigdy nie zależało, by się przez nią przebić. I tym razem kierowały nim zupełnie inne pragnienia. Miał zamiar wykorzystać nową wiedzę. Chyba znalazł sposób, by uczynić niemożliwe bardziej wykonalnym.

Wie, jak zabić Aizena. Inna sprawa, że będzie się musiał mocno nagimnastykować, by doprowadzić sprawę do końca. No i wtedy, gdy doznał olśnienia na lodowej pustyni, nie miał na karku Grimmjowa. To teraz mocno komplikuje sprawę. Albo… wręcz przeciwnie.

Przewraca się na drugi bok i uzmysławia sobie, że Shinigami nie ma tam, gdzie powinien leżeć. Musiał naprawdę mocno skupić się na swoich myślach, że mu to umknęło. Cholera. Aidenell cicho wstaje i lustruje wzrokiem sąsiednie pomieszczenie. Brakuje też któregoś z „piątki". Ashige chyba upadł na mózg. Aidenell, będąc swego czasu drugim najsilniejszym Arrancarem w tych murach, sypiał z mieczem pod poduszką. Las Noches po zmierzchu to miejsce, w którym nie trudno o nieszczęśliwą przygodę. Jakby wiedział, że Shinigami są tacy niedomyślni, pewnie by się nie wyrywał z zapewnianiem ich bezpieczeństwa kapitanowi 5. Oddziału. Dlaczego w ogóle przejmuje się takimi rzeczami? Szczegóły bez znaczenia. Mógłby wygodniej rozwalić się na całym, absurdalnie wielkim materacu, ale… Tak czy inaczej, zapewne rano zjawi się tu pół Gotei, w związku z brakiem wieści od wysłanych grup uderzeniowych. Dobrze by wyglądało, gdyby chociaż Shinigami z „piątki" doczekali świtu.

Od razu wie, którzy z jego arrancarskich kolegów wypuścili się na nocny obchód korytarzy. Doskonale wyczuwa Reiatsu obydwu. Gdyby mieli więcej rozumu i nie pozwolili zagłuszyć zmysłów swoim pierwotnym instynktom, to mieliby czas nawiać. A tak Halcón posmakuje dziś krwi. Nie ma zamiaru robić niepotrzebnego hałasu, zresztą nigdy go nie bawiło robienie wielkiego szumu wokół zabijania. Nie sprawia mu przyjemności wzajemne straszenie się z przeciwnikiem, wygłaszanie deklaracji czy pokrzykiwanie w uniesieniu. Pojedynek ma zaspokoić potrzebę unicestwienia, nie ma co robić z tego teatrzyku. Teraz, gdy klinga Aidenella przebija plecy jasnowłosego, a jego krew zrasza mu skórę, przechodzi go znajomy dreszcz. To się nigdy nie zmieni. Nie szuka ofiar na oślep, ale lubi zabijać. Być może nie zabija tak często i niepohamowanie, jak inni Arrancarzy, by mocniej smakować chwile, gdy kolejny pokonany odchodzi w niebyt. Ciekawe, jak to by było nie czuć tej euforii. Zawsze chciał wiedzieć, co towarzyszyło w takich chwilach Nelliel.

Aidenell wyrywa Zanpakutō z martwego ciała. Nie czułby się lepiej, pokonując go w pojedynku. Martwy Arrancar nie był dla niego żadnym przeciwnikiem. Trzeba się szanować. Ten drugi jest nieco silniejszy, ale nawet się przy nim nie zdąży zmęczyć. Chociaż wygląda na to, że „jego" Shinigami miał już okazję poznać Dangirre'a z nieco bliższa.

- Kurwa, 9. oficerze, które słowo w „nie ruszać się za próg holu" jest dla ciebie niezrozumiałe?

- Aidenel Kerr. Co ty tu… Grimmjow cię za to…

Dangirre nie ma okazji skończyć. Pierwszy cios, wyprowadzony od dołu sprawia, że mówiący gubi wątek. Dwa kolejne wytrącają z ręki miecz i skutecznie oddzielają jego głowę od pokaźnego korpusu. Aidenell nie może pozwolić, by ktoś narobił mu jutro rano nieprzewidzianych problemów. Kiedy znajdą ciała, będą wiedzieli, że to on, albo Shinigami. Ale lepiej, jeśli będzie tylko jedna wersja tego, co miało tu miejsce.

Patrzy na zakrwawionych Shinigami. Ten mu nieznany sprawia wrażenie prawie nietkniętego. Gówniarz najwyraźniej załapał traumę, wypuszczając przy tym miecz z dłoni. Trochę go korci, żeby w nagrodę za męstwo pomalować nim ścianę w czerwone wzorki, ale w końcu Shinigami jest z „piątki". Pewnie i tak wyręczy go niedługo jakiś Soldat, bo taka łajza tylko zaniża średnią całkiem niezłego oddziału.

Ashige za to wygląda mocno nieciekawie. Po krwi na jego ustach i ranie po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej Kerr wnioskuje, że oficer oberwał w płuco. Ma wyraźne problemy z oddychaniem. Nic dziwnego, z mieczem nadal wbitym po tsubę w ciało. Jego lewa ręka jest zupełnie bezwładna. Ale nie jest jakimś tam śmiertelnikiem, przeżyje. Tyle, że coś jest bardziej nie tak. Ashige patrzy przed siebie, jakby czymś mocno zdziwiony, nie reagując w ogóle na pojawienie się Aidenella. Ten, mijając kulącego się pod ścianą młodszego oficera, podchodzi bliżej i jednym ruchem wyrywa ostrze, którego właściciel już stygnie na posadzce, kilka kroków obok. Ashige prawie nie reaguje. Tylko się gapi w przestrzeń. Może oberwał w głowę? Arrancara zaczyna to irytować.

- 9. oficerze, pozbieraj się do kupy. Jak coś mówię, to nie dlatego, że lubię słuchać swojego głosu. Po Las Noches nie łazi się po nocy.

- Ja… on mnie… dźgnął. Pieprzony drań wbił we mnie… miecz.

- Też mi coś wielkiego. Mażesz się gorzej, niż ten niedoszły bohater pod ścianą. Ranny nigdy nie byłeś?

- W zasadzie… to… nie.

- Jak to nie? Do tej pory ulice zamiatałeś wokół koszarów? Jak długo jesteś w Gotei?

- Dwa tygodnie… Niecałe. Albo coś… koło tego.

Ashige może bredzić od rzeczy w przypływie adrenaliny, ale na tyle już poznał 9. oficera, że nie zdziwiłby się, jakby to była prawda. Coraz bardziej podoba mu się "jego" Shinigami, nawet jeśli czasami bywa debilem. "Jego" Shinigami? Kiedyś miał "swojego" Arrancara i ładnie na tym wyszedł. Musi przestać to robić. Ale teraz dosłownie rozbraja go wzrok skrzywdzonego dziecka, bijący z oczu 9. oficera. Chyba jeszcze nie zdążył się zorientować, że taka rana pieruńsko boli. Jak szok minie, będzie zapewne rzucał takimi epitetami, że skojarzenia z dzieckiem będą bardzo nie na miejscu. Zanim naprawdę zacznie jęczeć, trzeba się ewakuować do bezpiecznej strefy, w dawnych pokojach Aizena. Drugi Shinigami jednak na coś się przydaje. Całkiem nieźle idzie mu z leczniczym Kidō. Aidenell, na podstawie tego, co usłyszał o Gotei w Soul Society i doliczając heroiczną postawę tymczasowego sanitariusza sprzed kilku minut, wnioskuje, że gdyby nie wojna, pewnie wylądowałby w 4. Oddziale, trzy razy w tygodniu sprawdzając drożność rur od strony ścieków.

Kiedy Shinigami znika, wcześniej absurdalnie ostrożnie unikając bliskości Arrancara i jego wzroku, Aidenell wybucha śmiechem.

- Z czego rżysz, Kerr? Kurwa twoja mać...! Aaa... Szlag by to...!

- Matki nie mam, ale przyszywany tatuś to rzeczywiście kawał skurwiela. I płakać mam? Pan Destrukcja okazał miłosierdzie, nie wypatraszając mnie spektakularnie na pustyni. Leżę sobie na łóżku Sōsuke Aizena z Shinigami i pilnuję, żeby się nie wykrwawił na atłasową pościel w motylki. Uważasz, że nie ma w tym nic zabawnego, 9. oficerze, Shirō Ashige?

- O ja pier… Weź się zamknij. Pieprzeni Arrancarzy, cholera by was. Jak kurewsko boli…

VII.

Mdlał z bólu i wracał do rzeczywistości przez kolejne godziny, dopóki nie zaczęło się za oknem robić jaśniej. Zaciskał tylko zęby, by Arrancar nie miał kolejnego powodu do wesołości. Shirō doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej głupoty ostatniej nocy. Taku wyśmiałby go jeszcze dotkliwiej, wypominając mu brak rozumu przez kolejne miesiące, przy każdej okazji. Będzie mu tego brakować, nie ma co udawać, że jest inaczej, ale naprawdę musi się ogarnąć.

Walcząc kilka godzin temu z tym Arrancarem w ogóle nie myślał. Prawdopodobnie mógłby go pokonać, a jedynie machał Fujinhikō, w nadziei, że posmakuje krwi. Wisiało mu, co będzie potem. Musi wrócić do równowagi. Nie walczy po to, by po prostu zadawać śmierć, kiedy czuje się gorzej. Walczy o swoje życie, o życie swoich ludzi, o wszystkie dusze w materialnym świecie, o Soul Society. Oczywiście, że przy tym zabija i potrafi czerpać radość z używania mocy Zanpakutō. Ale Fujinhikō miała rację. Miecz podnosi się, by zwyciężyć, a ostrze przepełnione jest pewnością. Nigdy więcej nie uderzy swoją kataną, po to tylko, by unicestwić, bez przekonania, po co to robi. Bez pewności, że chce przeżyć starcie.

Kiedy próbuje się przesunąć o kilka centymetrów, uderza go ponownie fala pulsującego bólu, promieniującego od lewego boku we wszystkie strony. Ale jest zdecydowanie lepiej. W nocy nachodziły go już myśli samobójcze, a teraz prawdopodobnie będzie w stanie ustać na własnych nogach. Kageshi jest niezły w te klocki, za żadne skarby nie pozwoli go przenieść ze swojej grupy. Na tej wojnie użytkownicy leczniczego Kidō na takim poziomie będą na wagę złota.

Shirō podnosi się i w ustępującej ciemności widzi przy oknie sylwetkę Kerra. Z filiżanką herbaty w dłoni. Przebiega mu przez myśl, że może jednak porządnie oberwał w głowę i jeszcze się nie obudził. Arrancar odrywa wzrok od czegoś w oddali i skupia swoje miodowe, niepokojące oczy na Shinigami. Teraz wie już, czyje jeszcze spojrzenie przychodzi mu na myśl.

- Moje osobiste dziwactwo. Jestem uzależniony od herbaty. Jaśniej mi się od tego myśli. Zaraz pewnie narobią szumu o te dwa trupy. Lepiej, żeby mnie słownie nie poniosło. Ty też trzymaj język za zębami. Najlepiej unikaj nawet wzroku Grimmjowa.

- Dobra, wczoraj mi odbiło. Dziś nie mam zamiaru zrobić niczego głupiego, już mi przeszło. Co teraz będzie?

- Za godzinę czy dwie będzie tu połowa Gotei. Dostaniesz od pań w fartuchach jakieś fajne pigułki na regenerację i poprawienie humoru.

- Nie o to pytam.

- Skocz do Lodowego Wymiaru po innego informatora. Na mnie łapę położył Grimmjow i nie odpuści. Zresztą patrząc na to po arrancarsku, to jest nawet dość wyrozumiały.

- Jest inna sprawa. Ci Vandenreich, masz pomysły czego oni mogli chcieć?

Nie ma co owijać w bawełnę. Nie jest nic winien Kerrowi. Patrząc na to oczami Arrancara, zawarli układ. On wyciągnął go z lodowego świata za informacje o Quincy. A ten na razie nie podzielił się z Gotei 13 zbyt wieloma szczegółami. Ochrona za informacje. Tylko że Soul Society nie może objąć Kerra ochroną tutaj, z drugiej strony sam zrzekł się gwarancji, dogadując się z Grimmjowem co do odroczenia spłaty ich porachunków. W nocy, jakby nie patrzeć, uratował Shinigami życie, z tym, że to obejmowała obietnica, dana kapitanowi Hirako w zamian za zgodę na dołączenie do grupy uderzeniowej. Nie jest Aidenellowi Kerrowi nic winien. Ale i tak czuje się z tym paskudnie.

Arrancar przygląda mu się przez chwilę i na jego usta wypełza delikatny uśmiech. Zastanawia się nad czymś, ale się rozmyśla.

- Nasze sprawy uważam za zamknięte. Sam się domyśl, czego Vandenreich tu chcieli. Może nawet wpadniesz na dobry pomysł.

Skubaniec wie. Ale nie musi mu nic powiedzieć. A Ashige potrzebuje wiedzieć, dlaczego zginął Taku. Arrancar go wyprzedza.

- Nic ode mnie nie dostaniesz, mam nowego pana, nawet jeśli nie bardzo mi na rękę taka zamiana. Mam zamiar coś ugrać, w końcu idzie o mój arrancarski tyłek. A nawet o coś więcej.

- Kerr, od kiedy Arrancarzy maja wyższe potrzeby poza utrzymywaniem się przy życiu. No i mordowaniem wszystkiego, co się rusza. W tym jesteś naprawdę dobry.

- No żesz. Mówiłem tyle razy, że nie jesteśmy bezrozumnymi Hollowami. Gdyby nie coś więcej, nie byłoby sensu utrzymywać się przy życiu. A ja mam parę planów na przyszłość, nawet, jeśli nie będzie zbyt odległa. Mam zamiar dobrze się bawić przez najbliższe dni.

Kerr uśmiecha sie tak, że Shirō powinien się tego uśmiechu przestraszyć. Gawędzą sobie, ale Shinigami ma świadomość, że Arrancar zabiłby go na miejscu dla swojego „czegoś więcej". I chociaż Aidenell uśmiecha się i ironizuje, wyczuwalnie boi się nadchodzącego spotkania z Grimmjowem. Wszystkich Arrancarów należy się bać, mówi sobie w duchu Ashige. Nie ma w tym nic ujmującego honorowi Shinigami. Arrancarzy są ucieleśnieniem lęków. Są nienaturalni do granic możliwości. I całkowicie nieprzewidywalni. Bo po co Grimmjow chce iść do Lodowego Wymiaru? Nie ma tam nic do zdobywania. Nawet Reishi. Może dobrze bawić się na swoim podwórku, na przykład w wymyślny sposób wykańczając Kerra. Albo zaczekać, aż znowu sami przyjdą i dadzą się wytłuc. Co może być ważniejszego od zaspokajania naturalnych instynktów? Soul Society i tak weźmie sprawy w swoje ręce i zajmie się Vandenreich i końcem świata. Wystarczy poczekać. No i czego może poszukiwać Arrancar? Kerr też chce iść do Lodowego Wymiaru i układ z Grimmjowem, chociaż mocno chwiejny, jest mu na rękę. Wróci tam z armią, by zrobić to, czego nie mógł w pojedynkę. Co takiego Hōgyoku zaszczepiło w Arrancarach? Czym jest ta potrzeba…

O cholera jasna.

- Kerr, Vandenreich mają Hōgyoku?!

Arrancar odstawia filiżankę i odrywa wzrok od okna.

- Gotei jest bardziej niecierpliwe, niż myślałem. Już tu są. Mówiłem, że możesz mieć niegłupie pomysły.

VIII.

Połowa Gotei to zdecydanie duża nadinterpretacja. Pustynię przemierza góra setka Shinigami, wśród nich kapitanowie Hitsugaya, Sui-Feng, Muguruma, Rose i Hirako. Oryginalny skład, biorąc pod uwagę, że dwoje z nich nie ma aktualnie Bankai, a pozostali to Visoredzi. No i jeszcze Ichigo Kurosaki. On sam, podobnie jak reszta chłopaków z "piątki", stoi z pokaźną grupą Arrancarów. Ashige jakoś się trzyma, chociaż Kageshiemu chodziło w nocy po głowie, że będzie z nim dużo gorzej. Sprawia wrażenie przytomniejszego, a nawet zdeterminowanego, a 16. oficer nie wie i nie chce wiedzieć, o co dokładnie chodzi. I dobrze, jest tu od słuchania rozkazów, nie od myślenia. Wrócą spokojnie do Soul Society i skończy się na jednonocnym incydencie. On sam ma tak dość tego miejsca i tutejszych mieszkańców, że mógłby przez resztę życia czyścić kanały ramię w ramię z 4. Oddziałem, byle nigdy już nie odwiedzić Las Noches. Na zawsze źle zapamięta te mury. Mocno odbiła mu się na psychice wizyta w Lodowym Wymiarze, ale tam przynajmniej oni mieli okazję kogoś zabić, a nie na nich polowano po nocy. I kiedy wrócili, zostali bohaterami. Teraz wrócą na stypę.

Kageshi, jak reszta chłopaków, dołącza do setki Shinigami. 9. oficer składa raport Shinjiemu Hirako, a Ito niewiele z tego słyszy. Po twarzach kapitanów widzi, że wiedzą już co sie stało z 11. Oddziałem i Kisuke Uraharą. Bardzo emocjonalnie reaguje też Ichigo Kurosaki, a Kageshi dałby sobie rękę odciać, że słyszy, jak chłopak wydziera się na mocno rozluźnionego Grimmjowa grożąc, że jeśli tamten nie przestanie się uśmiechać, to włoży mu Zangetsu w... coż, użyje miecza w bardzo niehonorowy sposób. Ashige najwyraźniej próbuje się jeszcze targować o Kerra, ale sam zainteresowany nie sprawia wrażenia, jakby go to obchodziło. Za to Grimmjow wyjmuje swoją katanę, na co z kolei reaguje Kurosaki i od bardzo nieprzyjemnego rozwoju wypadków ratuje wszystkich kapitan Hitsugaya. Kageshi nie wie, jak ten dzieciak to robi, ale zawsze ma posłuch.

Chwilę później, już w Gargancie, 16. oficer uzmysławia sobie, jak źle wszystko wygląda. Powinien cieszyć się, że wyszedł z tego żywy. Miesiąc temu był kadetem, całkiem niezłym w Kidō, ale z wybitnym antytalentem we wszystkich innych kategoriach. Jeszcze na 4 roku zdarzało mu się pokaleczyć własną kataną. Nie wywalili go chyba ze względu na jego nieprzeciętne zdolności, które były mocno poszukiwane w 4. Oddziale. Od zawsze wiedział, że tam trafi i to go dobijało. Po Inwazji wszystko się zmieniło. Może dlatego wreszcie zaczął widzieć przed sobą inną przyszłość. Taki Ashige też ledwo zaliczał egzaminy, a był teraz 9. oficerem. I to naprawdę dobrym. Kageshi po wyjściu cało z misji specjalnej uwierzył, że też nadaje się do „piątki". Ale dziś w nocy nawalił na całej linii, a jeśli okazał się przydatny, to odwalając robotę sanitariusza z „czwórki". Dla Gotei byłoby lepiej, gdyby pochłonęła go tamta błękitna eksplozja, a zamiast niego przeżył ktoś z 11. Oddziału. Boi się, że ktoś jeszcze pomyśli w ten sposób i modli się mocno, żeby to nie był jego kapitan.

Droga przez Gargantę przyponina kondukt żałobny. Zaraz po zamknięciu wejścia od strony Hueco Mundo, Ashige powiedział coś kapitanom, a nowina nimi wstrząsnęła. Kurosaki zaniemówił, a potem rzucił chyba "no to mamy problem, bo Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō to jednorazówka". Ito nie ma pojęcia o co chodzi, ale boi się zgadywać. Doświadczenia ostatnich tygodni nauczyły go, że nigdy nie jest tak źle, żeby nie było gorzej.

Gdy dotyka stopami bruku Seireitei, nie wie, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Najwyraźniej kapitan nic od nikogo z nich na razie nie chce, no może poza 9. oficerem, z którym cicho rozmawiał całą drogę powrotną. Jeśli Ito wróci do koszar, będzie musiał odpowiadać na wszystkie pytania kolegów, liczących zapewne, że skaleczenie na jego policzku jest chwalebną raną wojenną. Jego życie w 5. Oddziale skończy się, gdy koledzy poznają prawdę o tym, jak widok odrobiny własnej krwi go sparaliżował, wytrącając z jego dłoni miecz. Wolałby umrzeć. Z ponurych rozmyślań wyrywa go głos Ashige.

- Kageshi, mam prośbę. Zrobisz swoim leczniczym Kidō jakieś czary-mary? Nie mam zamiaru odstawiać wielkiego halo i lecieć z tym do „czwórki". Jeszcze mi tylko szpitala dziś brakowało. Musiałbym się tłumaczyć, jakim jestem kretynem, że dałem się tak urządzić.

- Yyy. Jasne. Ale nie wiem, czy moje umiejętności… 4. Oddział lepiej sobie poradzi.

- Bez przesady. Szczerze mówiąc, potrzebuję trochę czegoś znieczulającego. W „czwórce" nie zechcą mi dać prochów, a jak dadzą, to przyćpanego wyślą na przymusowe chorobowe. Rana prawie się wygoiła, ale kurewsko boli. Kageshi… jeśli nie Kidō, to… masz jakieś… uśmierzacze?

No tak, jeszcze mu tego brakowało, żeby zaczął dealować prochy wyższym oficerom. Ale Ashige ma racje, w „czwórce" są mocno przewrażliwieni i chociaż wiele mu nie pomogą, to zatrzymają do jutra. No i tak się składa, że ma coś niezłego na przytępienie bólu. W Akademii nietrudno było o dobre dojścia, jeśli się było fascynatem medycyny. Zawsze miał porządnie zaopatrzoną apteczkę. Może właśnie dlatego, że przy jego szczęściu mógł sobie zrobić krzywdę własnym Zanpakutō. Prosi o pięć minut i szybko wpada do koszar, odgrzebuje na dnie szafki odpowiednie pudełko i znajduje trzy zawiniątka. Bez przesady, aż taki hojny nie będzie. To poszukiwany towar, a jemu samemu zapewne się przyda. Bierze jedno, to i tak końska dawka.

Przed upływem pięciu minut jest z powrotem.

- No dobra. Możesz podzielić na pół, dawka i tak nie będzie słaba. Jakby co… eee…

- Wiem, nie mam tego od ciebie. Dzięki.

- Ashige, to znaczy 9. oficerze, jeśli nie będzie to konieczne i kapitan… Czy mógłbyś nie mówić kapitanowi, że zgłupiałem przy tych Arrancarach. I trzęsłem hakamą ze strachu. To się więcej nie powtórzy.

- Kageshi, nie było sprawy, ale… to naprawdę nie może się powtórzyć. Nie będę tego raportował. To była trudna noc i sam nie popisałem się mądrością. Składanie raportu z akcji to było 10 najdłuższych minut mojego życia i za nic nie miałem ochoty wdawać się w mniej znaczące szczegóły. Zresztą kapitan ma teraz inne rzeczy na głowie. Kageshi, weź się porządnie wyśpij. I od teraz noś przy sobie apteczkę, przyda się tobie i chłopakom, bo niedługo zacznie się dużo dziać. Nie strasz ludzi w koszarach, na dziś im wystarczy, ale bądźcie w gotowości.

- Co się dzieje?

- Jak będzie jakiś plan, to kapitan powie, co mamy robić. Shinji Hirako nie zostawi nas po szyję w gównie, możesz być spokojny. Jeszcze raz dzięki.

No tak. Pierwsze zdanie Ashige wyciągnęło go na powierzchnię, żeby potem znów pozwolić mu się pogrążyć w otchłani czarnych myśli. Oczywiście, że nie będzie nikogo straszył w koszarach. Wystarczy, że sam znowu wpada w panikę, na szczęście umie się już maskować przed dowództwem. Dla niego szklanka była zawsze do połowy pusta i nic na to nie poradzi. To wina jego matki, że urodziła takiego pesymistę.

IX.

Patrząc na znajome wnętrze ma nieprzyjemne uczucie, że jej obecność tutaj jest wysoce nierzeczywista. Jakby jej osoba nie pasowała do koloru ścian, a oczy drażnił nawet widok nowego, dębowego stołu, na który wydała dwutygodniowy żołd. Uparła się, zwalczając nieprzwoite myśli, żeby ten był solidny, ale nie bardzo pamięta swój stan emcjonalny z tamtej chwili. Bardzo nie podoba jej się to uczucie oderwania. Nie czuje się sobą i wie dlaczego, ale nie może nic z tym na razie zrobić. A może poświadomie nie chce i to ją niepokoi. Bardzo potrzebuje równowagi, niezbędny jest jej dotyk jego skóry, dźwięk głosu, cokolwiek. Musiała sobie zrobić przerwę, bo nagle w obunkrowanej piwnicy na przedmieściach Karakury złapała się na tym, że zaczęła go zapominać.

Błękitna moc, która coraz pewniej przepływa przez jej ciało, zaczyna ją zmieniać. Niecały tydzień. Shigeko ze strachem myśli, co będzie za miesiąc.

Jakaś jej część, ta racjonalna, mówi, że powinna dać sobie z tym spokój. Obok, a może nawet zamiast nowej siły, której opanowanie jest co najmniej wątpliwe, może zyskać skrzywienie psychiczne i rozdwojenie jaźni. Problem w tym, że jest coraz lepsza w te klocki, jakby rzeczywiście miała to we krwi. Skupianie Reishi i dowolne formowanie duchowych cząsteczek wprawia ją w stan euforii, konkurencyjny do tego, jaki sprowadza na nią uwolnienie Shikai. To chyba nie jest dobry znak z punku widzenia oficera Gotei. Nie ma z kim o tym porozmawiać, a bardzo potrzebuje się utwierdzić w przekonaniu, że nie ładuje się w jakąś katastrofę. I jak na złość, akurat coś się musiało wydarzyć w momencie, kiedy wzięła sobie kilka godzin wolnego u Ishidy. Na tyle ważnego, że skupiło uwagę pięciu kapitanów i nie pozwoliło Ichigo nawet zdjąć butów po wyjściu z bramy Senkai. Zapewne to jakiś fałszywy alarm w Hueco Mundo, może Gimmjow stroi fochy. IBiRS nie wykrył zmasowanej obecności Vandenreich i poszli kapitanowie... niezupełnie sprawni bojowo, więc musi chodzić o Arrancarów. Byli nadzwyczaj grzeczni i sojuszniczo nastawieni przez te tygodnie, ale to w końcu... Arrancarzy.

Wreszcie, kiedy zaczyna się robić za oknem jasno, słyszy przytłumione kroki na podeście przed shōji. Kilka par nóg. Psiamać, a tak potrzebuje sie teraz rozładować. Trudno, trzeba będzie spławić kolegów Shirō, bez względu na to, kim są. Kiedy jednak shōji zostaje przesunięte, Shigeko natychmiast traci lekki nastrój. Ichigo Kurosaki i Renji Abarai prawie dźwigają na ramionach osobę, z którą zamierzała za chwilę przetestować nowy stół. A 9. oficer 5. Oddziału wygląda jakby… jakby był jedną nogą w grobie.

- Shirō… O niebiosa… Co się stało?!

- Też miło cię widzieć. Tylko się na mnie nie rzuć, bo jestem trochę uszkodzony, mogę nie przeżyć… Shigeko, daj spokój, mam głupie poczucie humoru. Chodź tu i nie wpadaj w histerię. Aaaa… no może nie tak mocno.

Widok Shirō w takim stanie zupełnie ją otrzeźwia. Ma ochotę nie wypuszczać go z ramion, ale chyba rzeczywiście to nie służy jego rekonwalescencji. Wcale nie uspokaja jej, kiedy pięć minut później wie już mniej więcej, co działo się w Hueco Mundo. Ichigo i Renji Abarai nie wyglądają na bardziej radosnych od oficera z „piątki" i wcale się nie dziwi. Taku Hayato, Nelliel, 11. Oddział, Kisuke Urahara. Wojna wkroczyła na zupełnie inny poziom. Po chwili milczenia odzywa się Kurosaki.

- Ashige, powiedz wszystko… no wiesz, o tym ich Hōgyoku.

- Że co?!

Kiedy trzej mężczyźni odwracają się w jej stronę, zdaje sobie sprawę, że mimowolnie wstała i odezwała się na głos. Jeśli Vandenreich mają Hōgyoku… Zaraz. Przecież takie coś nie bierze się z powietrza, potrzebne są dusze. Kiedy Aizen testował swoje własne, były masowe zniknięcia. Skąd można wziąć zastępy dusz, których nikt się nie doszuka? I doznaje olśnienia. Kiedy wreszcie godzi się z prawdą, nogi się pod nią uginają i ponownie opada na matę. „I od czasów odejścia Króla nie pojawił się Shinigami władający mocą Quincy…" Vandenreich dokonało eksterminacji na duszach Quincy, a Soul Society nawet nie szukało! Shinigami myśleli, że to odejście Króla sprawiło, że dusze nie odradzały się po śmierci z błękitną mocą, a po prostu żaden Quincy nie trafił do Rukongai. Nie było ich tak wielu, by rzuciło się to w oczy, zresztą byli oficjalnie gatunkiem wymarłym, ale na przestrzeni setek, tysięcy lat… Jej krewni. Ojciec. Ona została pominięta, bo nie miała mocy, nie umiała jej używać. Gdyby nie ten Stern Ritter i Inwazja, pewnie za kilkaset lat dokonałaby swojego żywota jako Shinigami, nie wiedząc o roziskrzonym błękicie głęboko pod jej skórą.

Pozostali Shinigami w jej pokoju chyba też do tego doszli, albo kapitanowie im powiedzieli. Jeśli dowództwo Gotei się domyślało... Jak oni mogli nic nie zrobić?! Zaraz, to jest zły tok myślenia. Shigeko przywołuje swoje myśli do porządku. Złość i pragnienienie odwetu trzeba ukierunkować gdzie indziej. W końcu jest Shinigami. Pozostali trzej nie zwracają na nią uwagi i kiedy dziewczyna wraca do rzeczywistości, zdaje sobie sprawe, że opuściła frament konwersacji.

- ...mówił, że to jego domysły, ale skubaniec dużo wie. Cwany jest. Naprawdę by się przydał, ale ten skurwiel Grimmjow przeznaczył go do odstrzału. To znaczy po tym, jak go zaprowadzi do Lodowego Wymiaru. Arrancarzy... nie ogarniam ich.

- Grimmjow, który w zapamiętaniu rzuca się z mieczem na wszystko, co się rusza? Który ma głowę tylko po to, żeby mu się deszcz nie lał do środka? Ma jakieś plany?!

- Tak, Ichigo. Ten Grimmjow. Jest zupełnie inny, niż sobie wyobrażałem. Wredny skurwiel, ale na swój sposób... inteligentny. Chyba Arrancarzy są trochę bardziej złożeni, niż Shinigami uważali. Nelliel jest... była zupełnie inna. Kerr to już całkowita zagadka. Zabijanie wyraźnie go nakręca, ale ma jakiś tam... sam nie wiem... kodeks.

- Kim jest ten Kerr? I co ma do niego Grimmjow? Jak sobie pomyślę, że znowu to samo... Może da się z nim jakoś pogadać, bo trochę infomacji by nie zaszkodziło.

- To chyba jakieś espadowe zaszłości. Był 6. Espada, a tam, z tego co wiem, zwykle nie ma żyjących poprzedników. Grimmjow powiedział, że widok ciebie w Bankai tak by go nie ucieszył. Ciary mnie przeszły.

- Co? Najpierw za mną łazi i wnerwia, potem odstawia Wujka Dobrą Radę, a teraz mu się odwidziało?!

- Ichigo, bo pomyślę, że czujesz się niedowartościowany. Chyba dobrze, że będzie trochę spokoju. Przecież nie chcesz się z nim bić. Chociaż, jak dziś zarzekałeś się, że mu włożysz Zangetsu w dupę, to myślałem, że skończy się na czyimś pogrzebie.

- Nie o to idzie Renji. No dobra, poniosło mnie, ale sam wiesz, Nelliel i Urahara. A jego widok tak na mnie działa.

- Taaa... Budzi się w tobie kłótliwa jędza... Jakbyś nie miał większych...

Shigeko przestaje się skupiać na dalszej treści rozmowy. Normalnie czułaby ulgę, że z Shirō wszystko dobrze. Ale po tym co usłyszała… Tyle śmierci. 11. Oddział, dziesiątki pokoleń Quincy, Shinigami z dnia Inwazji. Jej ojciec. Shirō też mógł zginąć, gdyby tylko jego grupa chwilę się spóźniła, nie byłoby go tutaj. Vandenreich to zaraza. Ta wojna jest wojną na wyniszczenie i nie ma chwytów niedozwolonych. Vandenreich muszą zniknąć tak, by historia o nich zapomniała. Jeśli ona sama może się do tego przyczynić, to zrobi to, nawet, jeśli będzie ją to kosztować jakąś część duszy.

X.

Shirō bardzo stara się skupić na słowach, wypowiadanych przez pozostałych Shinigami, ale zaczyna przychodzić mu to z trudem. Przypomina sobie o małym zawiniątku od 16. oficera i wysypuje zawartość papierowego zwitka na dłoń. Kageshi powiedział, żeby podzielić na pół. Medykamenty zawsze działały na niego słabiej, niż powinny. Patrzy na drobne kryształki na dłoni. Chrzanić to, najwyżej dłużej pośpi i może jeszcze jutro będzie mu wszystko przyjemnie obojętne. Raz w życiu, po tym, jak Taku dostał awans na stołek oficerski, zaszaleli z czymś podobnym. On widział różowe smoki i wszystko było rozkosznie świetliste. Nowo mianowany 20. oficer z „jedenastki" podobno doświadczył przyjemności sięgnięcia do Bankai. Ashige nigdy potem nie widział Taku tak nieszczęśliwego, kiedy następnego dnia biały proszek się zmetabolizował i jego przyjaciel wrócił do szarej rzeczywistości. Nigdy potem nie tykali tego gówna. Teraz Shirō wsypuje sobie medykament do ust, co odrobinę przykuwa uwagę współrozmówców.

- Yyy. Zalecenie lekarza, płuco nie daje mi żyć. Niech ten dzień się skończy. Dziś rano obudziłem się na łóżku Sōsuke Aizena, obok Arrancara, konesera porannej herbaty.

- Ashige, po tym, jak Renji z Byakuyą mnie pocięli w Karakurze, przed tym całym odbijaniem Rukii, obudziłem się… pod Tessaiem Tsukabishim. Rany, czułem na sobie jego skórę… Trauma, mówię wam.

- Dobra, to mi poprawiło samopoczucie. Ja chrzanię, chyba już zaczyna mnie brać. Nie zdziwcie się, jak zacznę gadać od rzeczy. Czekaj… nie załapałem tego z kapitanem Kuchiki.

- A tak. No to Byakuyę poznałem chwilę przed tym, jak prawie odesłał mnie w zaświaty. W sumie to dwa razy mnie porządnie przeczołgał. Renji też zdrowo mnie pociął.

- Taa. Stare dobre czasy. Vandenreich nie było, a Ichigo dostarczał rozrywki połowie Gotei.

- Bardzo zabawne. To z Kenpachim odbiło mi się na psychice. Miałem takie… lęki. On ma nierówno pod sufitem.

- Po drodze był też Ikkaku, kto jeszcze… O, z Grimmjowem biłeś się trzy razy. Kandydat na najlepszego przyjaciela jak nic. To twoje ichigowe podejście do ludzi…

- Renji, a to już było wredne. O co chodzi?

- Powiedz mi, czemu nie jesteśmy na zebraniu kapitanów z poszerzonym sztabem? Bez urazy, ale z Ashige mogliśmy pogadać wieczorem, jak zacznie przypominać żywego. Ichigo, to już trwa tydzień.

- Renji, on mnie zabije. Dwa razy prawie mnie zabił, a wtedy jej nawet palcem nie tknąłem...

- I masz zamiar chodzić innymi ulicami do końca życia? No weź, kapitan Kuchiki nie będzie się bawił w nadopiekuńczego brata, Rukia już wyrosła z pieluch. Gdyby to była kwestia honoru... O szlag. No dobra, masz problem.

- Widzisz o czym mówię? No więc prosze bardzo, jestem tchórzliwym gówniarzem, ale jak się spotkamy w jednym pomieszczeniu, to Rukia będzie nosiła żałobę. Wolałbym, żeby nie po mnie, ale śmierć brata też jej nie uszczęśliwi, a Byakuya nie uznaje półśrodków. Rany, jak dobrze, że to nie zaczęło się w Reiōkyū, bo tam nie dałby rady chodzić innymi ulicami.

O czym oni gadają? Przecież to takie oczywiste. Kurosaki chyba nie został w równym stopniu obdarzony rozumem, co talentem do miecza. Ashige zaczyna wkurzać ta jałowa rozmowa, może dlatego, że słyszy słowa z oddalenia i jakby w zwolnionym tempie, a sylwetki Shinigami lekko się rozmazują. Oświeci ich i niech sobie wreszcie pójdą.

- Ehm. Ichigo, z tobą i Rukią Kuchiki… całe Seireitei wie. Wiedziało, zanim poszliście do Królewskiego Wymiaru. Taku przegrał na was kupę kasy, jakieś zakłady były… 14: 1 chyba o to, że Byakuya „Nie Mam Poczucia Humoru" Kuchiki cię skróci o… głowę powiedzmy.

- Ashige, żartujesz sobie..?! No pięknie. Jestem trupem. I jak ja mam twoim zdaniem, Renji, siedzieć od niego trzy metry i myśleć o Hōgyoku? Tutaj mogę się przynajmniej skupić. Czekaj Ashige, całe Seireitei?! Inni kapitanowie też? Nie no, ja się im na oczy nie pokażę.

- Trzeba było myśleć głową, tą na karku. Zresztą przesadzasz, nie takie rzeczy Gotei już przeżyło. Albo nie, drugiego Ichigo nigdy tu nie było.

- Bardzo mi dziś pomagasz, Renji. Wielkie dzięki. Ty chcesz, żeby Byakuya mnie okaleczył? No nie, chyba się o mnie nie zakładałeś?!

- Ty ciągle dzieciak jesteś. I zachowujesz się, jakby Rukia też nie siedziała w tym po uszy. Taki jesteś do przodu, to zachowuj się jak facet, bo na razie to ona wyłazi od ciebie oknem. Zresztą nad hazardem panuje 11. Oddział. O wygranych można na jakiś czas zapomnieć. Cholera, Ikkaku i Yumichika. No i szlag wziął dobry nastrój.

Do Shirō przestają docierać słowa. Może, gdyby bardzo chciał, mógłby wyłapać ich sens, ale w zasadzie zupełnie mu to obojętnieje. Zresztą, jak można się skupić na rozmówcy, kiedy wszystko dookoła skacze jak opętane? Zdecydowanie wziął końską dawkę białawego specyfiku, ale tym razem wie, że nie będzie różowych smoków i złocistego blasku. Teraz ma nierealne uczucie zanurzania się w lepkiej cieczy o lekko metalicznym smaku. Wszystko jest czerwone i bardzo chciałby zamknąć oczy, ale boi się, że zupełnie straci nad tym kontrolę i zaśnie, a wtedy wypełzną z dna jego duszy najgłębsze i najciemniejsze lęki. I nagle przeraża go, że może się z tych snów nie obudzić, bo jakimś cudem Fujinhikō zamknie jego umysł w dziurze czasowej, gdzie czerwień będzie go dręczyć w nieskończoność. A potem robi się głośno i jest nagle w miejscu, którego nie zna. Czuje w ustach smak krwi i ma wrażenie, że znów ktoś go przebił mieczem. Ale w tej rzeczywistości nie ma Zanpakutō, choć w jego ciele tkwi kawałek metalu, a wraz z krwią z jego rany wycieka z niego życie. Ktoś wrzeszczy, drze się tak głośno, że nie pozwala mu się skupić na umieraniu. I wtedy widzi szmaragdowe, przerażone oczy. Chce powiedzieć dziewczynie, że ją poznaje, albo przynajmniej ma zamiar kazać jej się zamknąć, zanim jej krzyk rozsadzi mu czaszkę, ale przestaje widzieć. Skąd u licha ma to wspomnienie? Ale nie może teraz myśleć, bo czerwień znika. Wszystko jest błękitem, od którego bolą go oczy. I znowu jest śmierć, ale tym razem już nad tym nie panuje. Nie chce spokojnie sobie umierać, jakby wiedział, że mu to pisane. Błękit szaleje, nie pozwala nad sobą zapanować. Zabija. Ona jest błękitem, ale jednocześnie nie jest już tak znajoma, jak w tym pociągu. Niesie zniszczenie. Spala się w błękicie.

Oślepia go ostre światło. Nie ma roziskrzonej niebieskiej barwy, w sumie nie wie, dlaczego miałby się spodziewać błękitu. Ostre promienie słoneczne rozlewają się po jego twarzy, świadcząc o tym, że dawno już jest po świcie. Leży w pokoju Shigeko, ale jej już tu nie ma. On z kolei jest przekonany, że miał jej coś ważnego do powiedzenia, ale zupełnie nie pamięta, co. Nie jest świadomy niczego od momentu, gdy wczoraj urwał mu się film. Minęła doba. Nie może sobie pozwolić na marnowanie czasu. Chociaż odpoczynek był mu bardzo potrzebny. Porusza lewym ramieniem i nie czuje już żadnego bólu. Co oznacza, że może się wziąć do porządnego treningu. Stracił szansę na wykorzystanie Kerra, a ma zamiar dać niezły wycisk Vandenreich przy następnym spotkaniu. Będzie sobie musiał poradzić sam. Teraz jest świadomy swoich ograniczeń, ale nie byłby sobą, gdyby tak to zostawił. Musi stać się silniejszy, szybszy, bardziej przewidujący. Ma do wygrania wojnę.

XI.

Sprawy wymknęły się nieco spod kontroli, ale nigdy nie był maniakiem porządku. Planowanie nie leży w jego naturze, chociaż teraz zapewne będzie potrzebował się odrobinę dostosować. Nie dlatego, że musi. Nic nie musi i może robić, co mu się podoba. A w tej chwili ma ochotę przewieźć swój tyłek do Lodowego Wymiaru. Właściwie spodziewał się, że ktoś z tutejszych zainteresuje się 5. Oddziałem, nocującym w Las Noches. Dwóch Arrancarów to niewielka strata w porównaniu do satysfakcji, że chojrakowały oficer dostał małą lekcję życia. Grimmjow musiał się trochę powściekać, dla zasady, nawet bawiła go wymiana uprzejmości z Ichigo Kurosakim, który też zrobił się ostatnio bardziej wygadany. Ale teraz ma inne rzeczy na głowie.

Jest zaintrygowany tym, czego się dowiedział, a wiele więcej może się domyślać. Trochę śmieszy go, że w ogóle chce mu się ładować w coś tak nie spontanicznego. Ale zaczęło się jeszcze kilka tygodni temu, od tego niedoszłego pojedynku z Kurosakim. Wkurza go, bo nie bardzo wie, co o tym myśleć, ale po chwilowym wkurwieniu ucieszył się, kiedy tamten stanął przed nim bezradny jak dziecko. Był zadowolony, że nie musiał z nim walczyć. Jeszcze nie teraz. Nadal tego pragnął i to go napędzało, ale może właśnie to jest jego problem.

Niezależnie od wyniku tego upragnionego pojedynku coś się skończy. Jeśli zabije Kurosakiego… to co wtedy? Będzie jeszcze Aidenell Kerr, ale w związku z tym starciem nie ma nawet przyjemnego uczucia niepewności. Wie, że go wypatroszy i będzie po wszystkim. Potem znajdzie się następny… i następny. Ma na to całą wieczność. Ale coś się zmieniło. Nie chodzi tylko o zabijanie. Chyba nigdy nie chodziło, chociaż wcześniej nawet o tym nie myślał. Chodzi o przekraczanie granic swoich możliwości, czerpanie przyjemności z sięgania coraz dalej. Co by mu dało zabicie Ichigo Kurosakiego, który nawet nie mógłby się bronić? Zero satysfakcji.

Ma problem z Kurosakim. Może jednak powinien wreszcie się z nim zmierzyć i przeciąć mieczem wątpliwości. Wygląda na to, że Shinigami znów jest w pełnej formie, może nawet ponad oczekiwania Grimmjowa. To by była walka jego życia. Ale gdyby go pokonał, po chwilowej euforii przyszłoby… No właśnie, co? Poczucie niespełnienia. Ten mały, uparty, pokręcony Kurosaki działa mu na nerwy. Jest wyszczekany, zawsze zdeterminowany. Jest cholernym Shinigami. Porywa się na niemożliwe, często w ogóle nie używając mózgu. Walczy na żywioł. Mnóstwo cech, których Grimmjow nie znosi u innych, jakby miał na nie immunitet. Pieprzony Kurosaki jest zniekształconą wersją jego samego, tylko obdarzoną uciążliwym bagażem ludzkich emocji. Dlatego błękitnowłosy od zawsze wierzył, że może z nim wygrać. On w stu procentach może się skupić na walce, w dupie mając koniec świata. Kiedy trzyma Zanpakutō, nie ma nikogo poza nim i jego przeciwnikiem. Kurosaki zabiera ze sobą na udeptaną ziemię obcy mu ciężar. Zawsze będzie miał w sobie lęk, że zawiedzie innych. Ale mimo to jest niemal doskonały na polu walki, może dokonywać niemożliwego, ma nawet coś w rodzaju fantazji. Grimmjowa cieszyła każda minuta starcia z tym Shinigami nie dlatego, że przybliżała go do jego zabicia. Ichigo Kurosaki go zaskakiwał, zmuszał do wysiłku, wnerwiał swoim uporem i przez to podkręcał. I na końcu go nie dobił.

Ma dwa problemy. Drugi nazywa się Aidenell Kerr. Kurosaki to inna bajka i jeśli chodzi o satysfakcję ze starcia, to były Sexto Espada nie dorasta pogromcy Aizena do pięt. Zresztą Kerr nadepnął Grimmjowowi na odcisk i nagrabił sobie w zupełnie inny sposób. Tu już nie chodzi o przyjemność z walki, ale o zemstę. Chociaż uczciwie musi przyznać, że zanim na horyzoncie pojawił się Kurosaki, śnił o zmierzeniu się ze swoim poprzednikiem, którego miejsce zajął w bardzo niesatysfakcjonujący sposób. Ale teraz Aidenell Kerr jest… nikim. Śmierdzi od niego strachem, chociaż raczej na pewno nie boi się błękitnowłosego. Czego, oprócz śmierci, może bać się Arrancar?! Jeśli już jesteśmy przy tym, to czego on sam się boi? Nie ma rzeczy, ani osoby, która wywoływała by w nim strach. Nie bał się Aizena, a jeśli zginał przed nim kark, to dlatego, że musiał sobie udowodnić, że stać go na wszystko. Potulnie odszedł, chwilę po utracie ramienia i miejsca w Espadzie, bo chciał do niej ponownie trafić na własnych warunkach. I wtedy miał już Kurosakiego na celowniku. Po co dawać się bezsensownie zabić, skoro można jeszcze tyle osiągnąć. Czerpał głęboką, dziką przyjemność, gdy zabijał tego gnojka Luppiego, bo wrócił do składu, wydeptując ścieżkę w kałuży krwi poprzednika. Jako jedyny odzyskał utraconą rangę w Espadzie. Nie ma nic, czego Gimmjow Jaegerjaquez mógłby się bać.

Nie jest pewien, dlaczego stojący obok niego Arrancar jeszcze oddycha. Ta sprawa z Hōgyoku jest mocno naciągana. Normalnie koło dupy by mu nie szumiało, żeby się w to pakować. Z drugiej strony jednak, dlaczego nie miałby sobie go wziąć? W Hueco Mundo nie ma nic do osiągnięcia, nikogo wartego pokonania. Z Kurosakim… to zbyt skomplikowane. Jak sprawa z Vandenreich się skończy, będzie mógł wrócić do odciągania w nieskończoność pojedynku swojego życia i prowadzenia niekończących się, nierozstrzygniętych wojen z Soul Society. Przecież i tak są sobie nawzajem potrzebni i na siebie skazani. A jeśli z cholernymi Quincy wyjdzie inaczej… Cóż, jego zmartwienia tak czy inaczej się skończą. Pechowo, taka perspektywa wydaje się kurewsko nudna. Hōgyoku jest niewiadomą. Nie wie nawet, czy potrafiłby go użyć. Ale Soul Society na pewno będzie chciało mieć je dla siebie i dlatego Grimmjow też chce Hōgyoku. Do tego potrzebuje wiedzy Kerra. Sam nie jest dobry w kombinowaniu i mu to nie przeszkadza. I tak zawsze dostaje to, czego chce.

- Jak dostać się do Lodowego Wymiaru?

- I tu się zaczynają schody. Arrancarzy nie są w stanie tego zrobić. Może Szayelapporo mógłby, ale to w grę już nie wchodzi. Będziemy potrzebowali technologii IBiRS. To taki ich odpowiednik szayelowego laboratorium.

- Może być. W końcu to nasi serdeczni sojusznicy. Byle nie wybrali się tam sami.

- Yyy. Grimmjow, Soul Society wie o Hōgyoku.

No żesz. Aidenell Kerr jest skończonym kretynem i błękitnowłosy ma ochotę go rozwalić na miejscu. Z tym Arrancarem jest coś nie tak. Wszystko wypaplał Gotei. Idiota.

- Kerr, no kurwa mać. Jesteś teraz pieskiem Shinigami? Chyba anuluję naszą umowę.

- Grimmjow, obaj wiemy, że mnie ot tak nie zabijesz, więc daruj sobie zastra…

Tego już za wiele.

Nigdy nie był szczególnie cierpliwy. Kerr ledwo jest w stanie zorientować się, że błękitnowłosy sięga po Zanpakutō. Ułamek sekundy później, gdy dłoń tamtego ledwie chwyta za rękojeść katany, Grimmjow trzyma już ostrze swojej przy szyi Kerra. Bardzo go korci, żeby się nie hamować, ale… Srać na powody. Nie zabije go teraz, bo tak zdecydował, ale pokaleczyć może. Chwilę później, gdy tamten wyciera wierzchem dłoni krwawiący policzek, z lekkim zaskoczeniem w oczach, Grimmjow spokojnie chowa Panterę do pochwy.

- Weź sobie wbij do łba, że nie mam twojego popieprzonego poczucia humoru. I jestem niestały w decyzjach. Hōgyoku samo w sobie lata mi koło dupy. Nie pomyl się więcej, bo… lepiej się nie pomyl. W tym przypadku bardziej bawi mnie podróż, niż jej cel, ujmując poetycko. Więc miej się, kurwa, na baczności.

- Więc po co ci Hōgyoku?

- Nic ci do tego. Jakbyś gnił ostatnie tygodnie w otoczeniu tępych Arrancarów, też miałbyś ochotę się przewietrzyć. A ciebie nosiło po różnych wymiarach, ale nic się nie nauczyłeś. Kurwa, nie jesteś nawet jak Kurosaki. On zbiera baty i wyciąga wnioski, a ty siedzisz w jakiejś dziurze, a potem zadowalasz się ubiciem szeregowego Arrancara. Jesteś Espada, a nawet nie zorientowałbyś się, kiedy nadziałbym cię na miecz. Nic dziwnego, że armia Harribel dała dupy na całej linii. Żaden z ciebie wojownik. W Lodowym Wymiarze chcę mieć wojowników. Teraz wstyd by mi było się z tobą bić na poważnie. Wojen nie wygrywa się elokwencją, dociera?

Kerr miał go zapewne za tępego psychopatę. I może trzeba było tak to zostawić, ale z drugiej strony Grimmjow chce, by tamten się czegoś nauczył. Dawno już rozgryzł swojego poprzednika na stołku 6. Espady, chociaż zupełnie nie rozumie jego motywacji. Aidenellowi Kerrowi najwyraźniej wydaje się, że jest ponad to wszystko i chce sięgnąć poziomu Aizena. Dla Kerra wszystko kręci się wokół Aizena. Grimmjowa nie obchodzi dlaczego, bo jemu samemu były pan Las Noches myśli nie zajmuje. A Kerrowi wydaje się, że jak pośpi w jego łóżku, wypije herbatę z jego kubka i wyrobi w innych przekonanie, że jest wszechwiedzący, to stanie się tym, czym życzyłby sobie być. Naiwny kretyn.

Kto chciałby być zdeformowanym Shinigami, jeśli jest Arrancarem? Jego samego nic lepszego nie mogło spotkać.

XII.

Nie będzie miał swoich kilku tygodni. Po tym, co wczoraj rano usłyszał od Grimmjowa, doszedł do wniosku, że sam nie jest taki cwany, jak mu się wydawało. Ani taki wyjątkowy. Od bardzo dawna nie dał się też nikomu nawet skaleczyć. Największym odkryciem było jednak to, że najwyraźniej Grimmjow jest cwany i ma w głowie dużo bardziej poukładane, niż to okazuje na zewnątrz. Jego poza sadystycznego pasjonata krwawej jatki to do pewnego stopnia gra pozorów. Nowy władca Las Noches bardzo szybko się dopasowuje do aktualnych warunków. Na pewno jest na swój sposób bardzo wyjątkowym Arrancarem. Aidenell kolejny raz dochodzi do wniosku, że niedocenia swoich braci i sióstr, a to kiedyś doprowadzi go do grobu. Może rzeczywiście za dużo myśli. Nawet, jeśli dotrze do Aizena, to nie zabije go ostrością swojego umysłu. Zmarnował kupę czasu, który wszyscy wokoło wykorzystali, by podrasować swoje umiejętności. Dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że nawet zabetonowany w Muken Aizen cały czas kombinuje. Jemu nie jest potrzebna przestrzeń, ani miecz w dłoni, by stworzyć kolejny przerażająco doskonały plan. A nawet zapieczętowany, były Shinigami nosi w sobie Hōgyoku, które zapewne napędza jego pragnienia i ukierunkowuje myśli. Aizen w kajdanach jest nie mniej groźny, niż na czele armii. Zwłaszcza, że najwyraźniej Vandenreich się nim zainteresowali. Ale po kolei.

Bardzo przydałyby mu się dodatkowe tygodnie, czy choćby dni na przyzwoity plan i trening. Gotei jednak nie mogło zignorować biegu wypadków. Nie ma czasu na daleko idące plany. Jeśli nie będą w stanie pokonać wroga teraz, to nie zrobią tego, dając mu czas na zreorganizowanie. No i jeszcze ta wiadomość, widocznie z pewnego źródła. Hueco Mundo musi ruszyć tyłki, jeśli nie chce ominąć całej zabawy. W Lodowym Wymiarze są już Quincy, ci z materialnego świata. Miło ze strony Soul Society, że postanowiło zabrać ze sobą także arancarski kontyngent. Grimmjow jest tym nie mniej zdziwiony, niż on sam. Brakuje tylko Aizena, by na lodowym pustkowiu spotkali się wszyscy śmiertelni wrogowie.

Jest podekscytowany. Nie pamięta, kiedy było tak ostatnio. Prawdopodobnie półtora roku temu, kiedy zmierzył się z Grimmjowem i fartownie tamten nie był w formie. Teraz powinien myśleć o wyjściu awaryjnym, bo nawet, jeśli jakimś cudem zwyciężą, a Hōgyoku niespodziewanie wpadnie w ręce Arrancarów, to dla niego nie ma stamtąd powrotu. Po wszystkim czeka go rozliczenie rachunków z Grimmjowem. Ale tym razem dla odmiany nie ma ochoty planować. Nie mógł się spodziewać, że wpadnie na patrolu z Arnstahlem na Shirō Ashige i tylko za sprawą niebywałego szczęścia udało im się wrócić. Błękitnowłosy zachował się zupełnie inaczej, niż Aidenell oczekiwał. Cały ten sojusz arrancarsko-shimigamiowy wychodzi poza wszelkie zdroworozsądkowe ramy. W Lodowym Wymiarze spotka ich zapewne coś, czego nikt nie jest w stanie przewidzieć. Po co martwić się na zapas. Postanowił tym razem iść na żywioł. Stoi obok swojego fatum, w otoczeniu Arrancarów, od których zawsze go odrzucało, i czuje się częścią tego… czegoś. Tym razem dla odmiany nie musi się oglądać za plecy, bo wszyscy zasmakują krwi niearrancarskiej. Z jego planów może zupełnie nic nie wyjść, ale ma okazję znowu poczuć się tym, czym został stworzony. Bycie drapieżnikiem nie jest wcale złe. Jest w tym cząstka czegoś, co kocha.

Po chwili z Garganty, rzut kamieniem od zgromadzonej na wydmach armii, wychodzi spora grupa Shinigami. Nic nadzwyczajnego, w końcu Arrancarzy do przejścia dzięki technologii IBiRS potrzebują przewodników i bez 12. Oddziału nigdzie się nie ruszą. Tyle, że po mundurach Kerr ocenia liczbę ludzi z „dwunastki" na najwyżej dziesięciu. Reszta to „piątka". I Ichigo Kurosaki.

- Tu cię przyniosło, Kurosaki?

- Uszczęśliwia mnie to w równym stopniu, co ciebie, Grimmjow. Ktoś musi was niańczyć, a chętnych nie było. No może poza Hirako, a jemu truł dupę Ashige.

Aidenell podąża za wzrokiem Zastępczego i trafia na twarz „swojego" 9. oficera. No proszę. Nie wie, jak to interpretować. Ludzie i Shinigami są tacy śmieszni.

- Co się gapisz, Kerr. Nadal jesteś moim jeńcem i mam zamiar skorzystać z twojej wiedzy. Głąby z „dwunastki" nawet nie wiedziałby, o co pytać.

- Taka troska? Po jednej wspólnej nocy? Shirō Ashige, bo się zarumienię. A myślałem, że będziesz mi miał za złe, że tak się rozpychałem w łóżku.

- Kurwa, Kerr… Jeszcze słowo i zabieram chłopaków powrotem do reszty Gotei.

Zanim Aidenell zdąża odpowiednio dowcipnie zripostować, Shinji Hirako wybucha śmiechem. Nie serdecznym, czy wesołym. Raczej takim przez zęby, z nutą sarkazmu i zrozumienia. Shinigami, który ma swoje porachunki z Aizenem. Kerr bardzo ma ochotę bliżej go poznać. O ile będzie miał okazję. Kapitan 5. Oddziału milczy i bacznie obserwuje, podczas gdy jego ludzie niespokojnie się rozglądają dookoła. Wielu z nich ma świeżo w pamięci nocne polowanie sprzed dwóch dni. Niezręczną ciszę przerywa gospodarz Hueco Mundo.

- Skoro tak się lubimy, to może mi ktoś powie, skąd wzięli się tam Quincy? Z nimi też się już przyjaźnimy? Dobrze byłoby wiedzieć, zanim Arrancarzy któregoś rozwalą.

- Ehmm. W zasadzie, to ciężko powiedzieć. Ale chyba jest ich wielu, więc niech cię nie poniesie. Nie powinni zaatakować Arrancarów, mamy wspólny, większy problem. Ale raczej współpracować też nie będą. Ani z wami, ani… z nami.

- Kurosaki, więc wysłali wiadomość, żeby zaklepać miejsce z przodu? Nie leć sobie ze mną w chuja i mnie oświeć.

- Może by grzeczniej? Sam chciałbym wiedzieć co jest grane, Grimmjow. Nie porozumieli się z Soul Society. To wiadomość od… przyjaciela. Może kojarzysz? Był tu kiedyś, wtedy jak spuściłem ci łomot. Ja, Tensa Zangetsu, ty, piach… Coś dzwoni? Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

- Ichigo Kurosaki, weź mnie nie wnerwiaj. Trzeci dzień jestem nie w humorze. Nie chcesz mnie widzieć naprawdę wkurwionego. Po cholerę tu przylazłeś? Życie ci zbrzydło?

- Taaa. Strasznie się boję. Ciekawe jakby zareagowały zastępy Quincy, gdyby za plecy wyskoczyła im armia Arrancarów. Też byś się im odgrażał? A nie – rzuciłbyś się na nich z mieczem, do tego głowa nie potrzebna.

- Żesz… Przypomnij mi, czemu nadal pozwalam ci kłapać jadaczką? A mogłem Cię zajebać za pierwszym razem, nawet bez ręki mogłem cię jak psa utłuc.

- Ehh. Z mojej perspektywy inaczej to wyglądało. Obydwaj przestańcie jazgotać, mam sygnał od Mayuriego Kurotsuchiego. Trzydzieści sekund.

Aidenell Kerr jest w najwyższym stopniu zafascynowany tą wymianą zdań i gdyby kapitan „piątki" jej nie przerwał, informując o zainicjowaniu procedury teleportacji, to posłuchałby sobie dłużej, przyswajając cenne informacje. Kurosaki i Grimmjow obrzucają się złośliwościami… jak najlepsi przyjaciele. Tego jeszcze nie było. Błękitnowłosy może się rzucać i odgrażać, ale ani trochę nie ma zamiaru walczyć z tym Shinigami, przynajmniej nie tu i teraz. Z kolei Kurosaki mógłby zostać w Soul Society i stamtąd wyruszyć do siedziby Vandenreich. Plan zakłada połączenie sił po zakończeniu przejścia przez portal. Ale nie wiedzą, co zastaną na miejscu. Quincy nie zaatakują sił Soul Society, nawet jeśli nie mają zamiaru współpracować, to nie będą sobie przeszkadzać. Z kolei Arrancarzy to co innego. A Ichigo Kurosaki ma tam „przyjaciela", więc widok rudowłosego na przedzie arrancarskich oddziałów pozwoli uniknąć kłopotliwej sytuacji. Kurosaki jest tu, żeby chronić ich tyłki. Ale się porobiło.

W tej chwili pojawia się przed nimi spore, migoczące przejście, które ludzie z „dwunastki" dość szybko stabilizują. Niemile wspomina ostatni raz, ale bardziej komfortowego środka transportu nikt mu nie zaproponuje. Wchodzi w złociste pole, wytworzone przy użyciu nienazwanego Kidō i widzi, jak przed nim znikają plecy Shinigami z 5. Oddziału. Po chwili czuje nieprzyjemne mrowienie, rozbijające jego ciało na duchowe cząsteczki, by po drugiej stronie ponownie odbudować je, co do atomu. Ma nadzieję, że pierwszym, co poczuje w tamtym zwariowanym wymiarze, będzie głębokie wołanie, przenikające do rdzenia duszy, podsycone nutą obietnicy.


	11. Nieśmiertelni

_I zbliżamy się do finału, ale… jeszcze nie w tym rozdziale. Skończyłam pisać, więc teraz reszta pojawi się w tempie ekspresowym, mam nadzieję. Spekuluję tu o wojnie z Vandenreich, ale coś mało ich było, a o Quincy czystej krwi ledwie napomknęłam, więc teraz może trochę więcej w tych klimatach. Ale spokojnie, Arrancarów też sobie nie mogłam podarować ;)_

* * *

I.

Wyczuł wrogą moc duchową natychmiast, gdy się pojawiła. Od zawsze był w tym dobry, ale nie miał zamiaru interweniować od razu. Co prawda nie ma żadnej oficjalnej umowy co do reagowania w takich sytuacjach, ale on woli się wstrzymać. Teraz nie potrzebują wewnętrznych wojen, cokolwiek innego sądzą na ten temat pozostali. Sam jest najlepszym przykładem na to, że z naturalnym wrogiem można się dogadać. Chociaż tak naprawdę, żaden z niego wróg, żeby nie powiedzieć, że prawie rodzina. Trochę inna sprawa z towarzyszącymi mu kolegami i koleżankami, ale co do nich też pozbył się już uprzedzeń. Nawet, jeśli za nic nie przyznałby się do tego głośno. Może mieć swoje zdanie na temat „nieoficjalnych sprzymierzeńców", ale zachowuje je dla siebie. Zresztą… w dzisiejszych czasach jest tylko jeden wróg. I trudnym do zaakceptowania, ale oczywistym pozostaje świadomość, że nie są to Hollowy. A w tym przypadku Arrancarzy, bo właśnie jednego z nich przyniosło do Karakury. Chociaż z Arrancarami jest taki problem, że podobno wielu zwerbowało Vandenreich. Więc prawdopodobnie będzie musiał złamać swoje wewnętrzne postanowienie i pozbyć się intruza. To trwa za długo. Jeśli jakiś Shinigami miałby się pojawić, to już by to zrobił. Zanim jeszcze widzi przeciwnika, orientuje się, że jest ich dwóch. Ale drugi… ten drugi ma zupełnie inną aurę. Pulsujący błękit. A raczej słabnący, ledwo wyczuwalny z tej odległości, przy silnym, choć mocno niestabilnym Reiatsu Arrancara. Skoro w pobliżu nie ma nikogo, kto powinien się tym zająć w ramach swojego zasranego obowiązku…

Kiedy jest bliżej, ale nie na tyle, by wzrokiem wyłapać wrogów, niespodziewanie coś się zmienia. Wyczuwa niespodziewane wahania mocy, zarówno u Arrancara, jak i u tego ścierwa. Nie potrafi myśleć inaczej o anonimowym członku Vandenreich. Nie jest żadnym Quincy, a w świetle tego, co on sam wywnioskował po kilkunastokrotnym przeczytaniu i porównaniu starych zapisków, to ścierwo jest gorsze od najnędzniejszego Hollowa. Pierwsze skojarzenie, jakie mu wpadło do głowy, gdy wykombinował, skąd Vandenreich stali się tacy silni i długowieczni, to „kanibalizm". Odrażające, nieludzkie ścierwa.

Nagle zatrzymuje się, bo wie już, skąd zawirowania mocy przybyszów. Dwaj intruzi… walczą ze sobą. I wygląda na to, że Arrancar jest górą. I obydwaj są ranni, albo u kresu wytrzymałości. Sam pamięta dobrze, jak silne są Hollowy po zerwaniu maski. Co do drugiego, nawet szeregowy Soldat powinien skupiać Reishi z większą łatwością, a wygląda na to, że tamten chyba w ogóle nie jest w stanie tego robić. Chyba broni się… mieczem, albo inną bronią, jaką ma pod ręką. Także Arancar nie używa Cero, ani nie jest w Resurrección. Po prostu się tłuką żelazem. Bardzo osobliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że w tej wojnie wszyscy sięgają do swojego najcięższego arsenału. Czyżby… jakiś zbuntowany, wcielony siłą do ich armii i niesympatyzujący z Vandenreich Arrancar? No tak… i co on z nim zrobi, jeśli tamten pokona ledwo się broniącego przeciwnika?

Skręca za rogiem najbliższej uliczki i widzi, jak Arrancar próbuje dobić osłaniającego się swoim ostrzem Vandenreich. Naciskany i okładany gradem ciosów nie jest jednak zwykłym Soldat, co widać po jego mundurze i technice. Jest jednak ranny i ledwo stoi na nogach, a jego arrancarski przeciwnik dosłownie okłada go swoim mieczem na oślep, w zapamiętaniu, zupełnie nie używając żadnej techniki przy wyprowadzaniu cięć. Po prostu… chce go zatłuc. I prawdopodobnie zrobiłby to, gdyby pojawienie się na ulicy trzeciej osoby nie wybiło go z rytmu. Chwilę nieuwagi wykorzystuje Stern Ritter i naciera na Arrancara, raniąc go w bok. Raniony odskakuje i u furii rzuca się na Vandenreich. I znowu się tłuką. On sam jest tak zdziwiony tą komiczną sytuacją, że przez kilka sekund stoi jak wryty. Wtedy orientuje się, że skądś zna to Reiatsu. O cholera. Jednak będzie musiał interweniować. Wyciąga przed siebie prawą rękę i jego Krzyż Quincy zaczyna absorbować Reishi z otoczenia. Po chwili aktywuje łuk i wypuszcza w kierunku walczących błękitną strzałę. Przeciwnicy od siebie odskakują, ale nie dość szybko. Strzała przebija Stern Rittera, który powoli osuwa się na ziemię, z odbijającym się na twarzy bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem. Kretyn, myślał, że tylko oni mają patent na używanie broni duchowej.

Zaskoczony obrotem spraw Arrancar odwraca się w jego kierunku, a on sam w odpowiedzi powolnym ruchem opuszcza i dezaktywuje swój łuk. Wtedy ocalały wreszcie go rozpoznaje. Albo mniej więcej.

- Ichigo! Uratowałeś mnie. Jak to dobrze, że byłeś w pobliżu…

No tak. Stara się opanować, bo z niektórymi trzeba jak z dziećmi. Specjalnej troski. Sięga po swoją anielską cierpliwość.

- Uryū Ishida. Najwyższa pora zapamiętać. Co ty tu robisz?! Soul Society powinno ostrzegać, że w Karakurze pojawi się jakiś zaprzyjaźniony Arrancar, bo gdyby trafiło na innego Quincy… Kurosaki zupełnie nie ma rozumu, że nie jest w stanie skojarzyć takich rzeczy. Po co cię tu przyniosło, Pesche Guatiche?

- Och, Ichigo… Wszyscy nie żyją. Najpierw pojawili się ci Quincy, tylko kilku, ale Nelliel-sama dała znać Gotei, no i przyszło wsparcie. Ale na tym wzgórzu wszystko się wymknęło spod kontroli. I Nelliel-sama, Shinigami, dziesiątki Arrancarów i ci Quincy… Wszyscy zginęliśmy.

Ishida nie może się w tym połapać. Pesche może pleść trzy po trzy, to bardzo w jego stylu. Ale najwyraźniej coś ważnego się stało. Pomijając to, że skoro wszyscy zginęli, to jakimś cudem Guatiche stoi przed nim.

- Pesche, jeśli WSZYSCY nie żyją, to co TY tutaj robisz?

- Hmm. Dobre pytanie, Ichigo.

- Uryū! Niebiosa, dlaczego musiał mi się trafić najgłupszy Arrancar w Hueco Mundo? Ichigo to ten z rudymi włosami i Zanpakutō. Ja mam łuk i ciemne włosy. Tak trudno załapać?!

- A tak, Uryū. Dlaczego jesteś taki niemiły, myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Czuję się taki nieszczęśliwy…

- Pesche, gadaj mi o tej walce. Wszystko, ze szczegółami. Kto tam był i co się stało.

Niepotrzebnie użył słowa „wszystko". Po blisko pół godziny, z czego może dziesięć zdań było faktycznie użytecznych, Ishida wie wreszcie, mniej więcej, co miało miejsce w Hueco Mundo. Musi szybko porozmawiać z ojcem. I Kurosakim, bo widocznie tamten nic jeszcze nie wie, skoro nie przedsięwziął odpowiednich kroków. Wreszcie wojna zaczyna się także dla Quincy.

II.

Nie przyszło mu łatwo wyjaśnić obecności Arrancara w salonie, kiedy ojciec pojawił się w ciągu dziesięciu minut po jego telefonie. Starał się unikać słowa „zaprzyjaźniony", bo wiedział, że zadziała to jak płachta na byka. A ostatnio jego układy z Ryūkenem przestały przypominać patologię, więc nie chciał wracać do punktu wyjścia. Dopóki ojciec przejawiał potrzebę, by z nim rozmawiać, mogli lepiej współpracować. A teraz to było cokolwiek potrzebne. Inoue załagodziła sytuację, co było bardzo w jej stylu. Ryūken miał do niej słabość i fakt, że jego syn miał arrancarskich znajomych, zbył jedynie charakterystycznym dla siebie, chłodnym spojrzeniem.

Po godzinie wszystko było gotowe. A może nie gotowe, ale sprawom nadano bieg. Jego ojciec wisiał na słuchawce, a salon zaczęli zapełniać zupełnie nieznani chłopakowi ludzie. To, że wszyscy Quincy się znają, było w jego przypadku kompletną bujdą. Nie kojarzył większości przybyłych, ale bez wątpienia wszyscy oni byli Quincy. Nikt z nim nie rozmawiał o szczegółach, ale z panującej atmosfery i urywanych, zasłyszanych spostrzeżeń wywnioskował, że rzeczywiście szykują się do wojny. A nawet… do inwazji. Jedynym sensownym wnioskiem było, że Quincy ze świata materialnego wiedzą, jak dostać się do Lodowego Wymiaru. Już wcześniej wpadł na to, skąd Vandenreich wzięło swoją siłę. Stali się niemal nieśmiertelni, kosztem dusz zmarłych Quincy. A teraz… Poskładał wszystko do siebie i z niedowierzaniem stwierdził, że najwidoczniej te ścierwa chcą udoskonalić swoje Hōgyoku, czy co tam mają. Arrancarzy potrzebni są im dla jakichś testów. Być może jako brakujący składnik. Hōgyoku Aizena nie było doskonałe. W gruncie rzeczy było oparte na tym, które stworzył dawniej Urahara. To, które miało Vandeneich, jest czymś diametralnie różnym, ale także niepełnym. Ale Juhabach stara się je udoskonalić. Nie można mu na to pozwolić, bo wtedy będzie już po sprawie. Żegnaj piękny świecie.

Nagle sobie o czymś przypomina. Nie dał znać Kurosakiemu. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, to Soul Society nie będzie wiedzieć. Quincy znów mają zamiar wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Ku swojemu własnemu zaskoczeniu dochodzi do wniosku, że nie ma tak daleko idącego zaufania do siły swoich krewnych. Ostatnim razem, a wie o tym z zapisków dziadka, prawie doprowadzili do swojej zagłady, wzmacniając tylko siłę Vandenreich, czy jak się tam wtedy nazywali. Teraz duma nie pozwoli im się nawet skontaktować z Gotei. Dlatego on to zrobi. Kurosaki nie zataiłby przed nim czegoś takiego, gdyby nie chciał potem porządnie oberwać w twarz. Z drugiej strony lojalność wobec swojego ludu nie pozwala mi oficjalnie skontaktować się z Solu Society. Nie są sprzymierzeńcami, nawet jeśli do pewnego stopnia wymieniają się informacjami. Dlatego wyśle oszczędną informację Zastępczemu Shinigami, w nadziei, że nie jest tak głupi i niedomyślny, jak mu się to wcześniej zdarzało.

Kiedy następnego dnia wszystko jest już dopięte na ostatni guzik, pojawiają się schody. Nie może zostawić Inoue samej. Chad gdzieś wsiąkł i nie sposób do niego dotrzeć. A on nie może pozbawić dziewczyny ochrony. Zabranie jej ze sobą nie jest pewnie najmądrzejszym pomysłem, ale z drugiej strony w nie takich akcjach brała już udział. I jest o wiele silniejsza, niż dawniej. Uryū uzmysławia sobie, że dziewczyna sobie poradzi i jeśli będzie w pobliżu, będzie bezpieczna. Zwłaszcza, jeśli przybędzie także Gotei. Tak czy inaczej, musi z nią porozmawiać. Kiedy nieśmiało puka w uchylone drzwi jej pokoju, a następnie wchodzi do środka, upewnia się, że nie ma innej opcji. Twarz Inoue wyraża taki upór i zdecydowanie, że nie miałby odwagi z nią dyskutować. Więc postanowione.

Jest jeszcze Pesche. Nie mogą zostawić Arrancara samego w Karakurze, pozbawionej obrońców. Nie mogą go zabić, nawet jeśli kilku z przybyłych miałoby na to ochotę. Nie ma takiej możliwości. Dlatego Arrancar też idzie z nimi. Jest w końcu Fracción, więc do czegoś się może przydać. Nawet jeśli jego stan emocjonalny teraz na to nie wskazuje. U licha, od kiedy Arrancarzy mażą się jak dzieci?! No dobrze, jemu samemu także zrobiło się dziwnie smutno, kiedy usłyszał o Nel. To nie powinno się stać. Widocznie Pesche miał więcej szczęścia, bo Stern Ritter, na którego się rzucił, w ostatniej chwili postanowił się ewakuować i przez przypadek wylądowali w Karakurze. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, bo gdyby to był jakikolwiek inny Arrancar z armii Grimmjowa, to sam Uryū by go wykończył w tej uliczce, chwilę po uśmierceniu jego przeciwnika.

Wygląda na to, że użyją tego samego środka transportu, co Vandenreich. On sam o nim nie słyszał, ale jego informacje o technikach i zdolnościach Quincy pochodzą głównie z wykładów i zapisków dziadka, który bywał oszczędny w wyjaśnieniach na niektóre tematy. „Mapę" pozyskali z resztek mocy martwego Stern Rittera. „Cień, który ukrywa tylko wybranych". Zaskakujące, jak Quincy są do tego przygotowani. Może powinien mieć więcej wiary w siłę swoich ludzi.

Wszyscy zbierają się w obetonowanej, wzmocnionej włóknem węglowym i półmetrową warstwą metalu piwnicy. I jednocześnie kilkudziesięciu Quincy, jedna ludzka dziewczyna i Arrancar, który ma się trochę lepiej, zostaje pochłoniętych przez cienie. Po chwili po oczach uderza go biel, a na jego twarzy zatrzymują się drobinki śniegu, chociaż w ogóle nie odczuwa zimna. Nie jest w ogóle świadomy drogi, bo to zupełnie coś innego, niż podróż przez Gargantę czy Dangai. Są na lodowym pustkowiu.

I nie są tu sami, bo po chwili w ich kierunku ktoś odpala Cero. No tak – Arrancarów ostatnio pełno wszędzie. Zapewne Vandenreich zorganizowali sobie z nich małą armię. Inoue automatycznie aktywuje Santen Kesshun, osłaniając całą grupę. Ishida nigdy nie widział, by kiedykolwiek jej technika była tak silna, a reakcja tak błyskawiczna. W międzyczasie sam napina łuk i… nic. W mgnieniu oka strzały z cząsteczek duchowych rozpadają się mu między palami. O cholera. Tu w ogóle nie ma Reishi! Jasny szlag, jak można było czegoś takiego nie przewidzieć. Gdyby skontaktowali się z Soul Society… Widzi, jak na twarzach innych obecnych pojawia się przerażenie.

I nagle z szalejącej dookoła śnieżnej zawieruchy zaczynają się wyłaniać sylwetki przeciwników. No to… są udupieni. Ishida, zupełnie bez związku, uzmysławia sobie, że ostatnio jego słownictwo niepokojąco zbliżyło się do języka rynsztokowego. Odgania tę myśl i przygotowuje się na kolejne uderzenie ze strony skrytych w bieli śnieżycy napastników. I wtedy… Nic. Spodziewany atak nie nadchodzi. Ma miejsce coś innego, co wprawia Uryū w bezgraniczne zdumienie. Widzi wyraźniej postacie, które pojawiają się w zasięgu jego wzroku i… oczom nie wierzy. A także uszom.

- Cóż… Nie takiego wsparcia się spodziewaliśmy, ale nie będziemy wybrzydzać. Macie przy sobie jakąś nieduchowną broń, czy zamierzacie wymordować Vandenreich porażającą dumą Quincy i ciętym językiem?

III.

Otrzeźwia go mocne uderzenie o zamarzniętą ziemię. Nie czuje jej temperatury, ale ból w kościach upewnia go, że grunt pod jego nogami jest jak najbardziej rzeczywisty. Nie spodziewał się, że nadal będzie fizycznie postrzegał otoczenie. Właściwie… nie zakładał, że w ogóle będzie. Powinno się skończyć na duchowych cząsteczkach, a te nie mają jaźni. Patrzy na swoją dłoń i nie różni się ona niczym od tej, którą oglądał wcześniej miliony razy. W zasadzie w ogóle nie czuje się inaczej, no może poza bolesnymi skutkami upadku z wysokości, które pulsującym bólem upewniają go, że chyba nadal żyje. Jedyne, co się zmieniło, to widoki. Chociaż to za dużo powiedziane. Bo wszędzie widzi biel, która przysłania scenerię, ograniczając widoczność do jakichś dwudziestu kroków. I wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest tutaj sam. Obok niego dźwigają się na nogi jego koledzy. On wyszukuje wzrokiem jednej, konkretnej osoby, ale nie może zlokalizować jej twarzy wśród zbierającego się z ośnieżonej ziemi, małego tłumu. Czuje wzrastającą panikę, ale nie boi się o siebie. A jej… nie ma. Nie ma większości z nich, jednak mimo to nie jest sam. A więc… co się do cholery dzieje?!

Niespodziewanie, jeden z spośród grupy rzuca się na mężczyznę, pozostającego w jego najbliższym zasięgu, przebija go mieczem i robi zwrot, by uśmiercić kolejnego, ale reszta reaguje dostatecznie szybko. Agresor nie jest jednym z nich. W zasadzie, już go nie ma. W mgnieniu oka Stern Ritter, który jakimś cudem znalazł się tu z nimi, zostaje rozniesiony na katanach. To nie zwróci życia 18. oficerowi, w którego rozszerzonych w zaskoczeniu źrenicach nie ma już życia, ale wszyscy są tak skołowani, że próbują dojść do ładu sami ze sobą.

- Kogo brakuje? Ej, weźcie się w garść. Dobrze, że nikt inny tego nie widzi. Wyglądacie jak baby z 4. Oddziału. Kapitan by się porzygał na wasz widok.

Tego im było trzeba. Nic tak nie przywraca do pionu, jak porównanie chłopaków z „jedenastki" do korpusu medyczno-sprzątającego. Ikkaku Madarame wie, jak się obchodzić ze swoimi ludźmi, nawet jeśli nie nadaje się do pisania raportów i świecenia oczami na zebraniach sztabu Gotei. Taku także odzyskuje jako taką pewność siebie. Nadal czuje w dłoniach znajomy ciężar Kumade i wygląda na to, że przeżyli, chociaż, jak wszyscy pozostali, zadaje sobie pytanie, gdzie ich licho zaniosło. Przywołuje w pamięci ostatni obraz, który wydaje mu się dostatecznie rzeczywisty. Byli na tym płaskowyżu, błękit szalał i… Zaraz, co było po kolei? Taku czuł, jak się cały rozpada, jak znika jego Zanpakutō. A potem… widocznie wszystkie atomy, na jakie rozpadło się jego duchowe ciało, z powrotem powróciły na swoje miejsce. O cholera, czyżby to oznaczało… że są w Lodowym Wymiarze?

Nie ma pojęcia, co dokładnie zrobił Stern Ritter, ale wygląda na to, że ostatkiem sił próbował się ewakuować z Hueco Mundo. I zabrał ze sobą, prawdopodobnie przez przypadek, grupę Shinigami, którzy byli najbliżej niego na tym płaskowyżu, dostatecznie silnych, by przetrwali tą podróż. No to pozostaje pytanie, co dalej.

- Uwaga chłopaki, uwolnić miecze. Coś się zbliża. Ci popaprańcy już o nas wiedzą.

Madarame ma rację. Przed sobą słyszą głosy, nawołujące się wzajemnie. Kilku, może kilkunastu Vandenreich. Taku nie wyczuwa żadnego Reiatsu, ani aury Quincy, którą normalnie rozpoznałby z odległości kilkuset metrów. Co za porąbany wymiar? Jak mają tutaj w ogóle przetrwać? I nagle przypomina sobie, co mówił Ashige i Kerr. Tutejsi mają takie same problemy z wykrywaniem obecności mocy, jak intruzi z zewnątrz. Ten wymiar nie daje forów jego mieszkańcom.

- 3. oficerze Madarame, oni będą o nas wiedzieli, dopiero, kiedy nas zobaczą. Tak jak my, nie są w stanie wykryć tutaj obecności duchowej. I z tego co mówił Kerr, ten Arrancar sprowadzony przez Ashige, będą starali się nie używać broni duchowej.

Odbity od śniegu promień światła otacza aureolą ogoloną głowę Ikkaku Madarame, a jasny blask zmusza go do osłonięcia oczu. Patrzy na Hayato chwilę spod przymrużonych powiek i jego usta rozszerzają się w drapieżnym uśmiechu. Potem zerka na Ayasegawę, a ten skinieniem głowy potwierdza, że też przyjął to do wiadomości.

- W takim razie – możecie wybierać cele wedle uznania.

Po niespełna minucie ze śnieżnej burzy wyłaniają się Vandenreich i… stają jak wryci. Shinigami nie dają im czasu, by opanowali zaskoczenie. Od razu rzucają się na wroga. Taku uwalnia swój Zanpakutō i rozlewa się po każdej komórce jego ciała znajoma żądza krwi. Najprzyjemniejsze uczucie na świecie, teraz spotęgowane, bo był przekonany, że nigdy go już nie doświadczy. Obiera swój cel i wpada w grupę Soldat, kierując swoje ostrze w pierś stojącego najbardziej z lewej. Żołnierz próbuje aktywować łuk, ale zajmuje mu to za dużo czasu, więc w ostatniej chwili chwyta klingę, którą ma u pasa. Nie jest w stanie nawet jej wysunąć z pochwy. Taku tnie go przez pierś. Nie ma czasu, ani ochoty, by obdarzyć przeciwnika zaszczytem uczciwego, honorowego pojedynku. Vandenreich nie zasługują na takie honory. Już Arrancarzy mają więcej wspólnego z honorem, niż ci tutaj. Soldat, Stern Ritterzy, każdy kto wyjdzie do nich ze śnieżnej bieli zostanie unicestwiony. Takie są prawa tej wojny.

Taku odwraca się od ciała pokonanego wroga, by skrzyżować miecz z następnym, ale nie ma już okazji. „Jedenastka" rozprawiła się ze swoimi przeciwnikami w mgnieniu oka. Był wśród nich Stern Ritter, ale nim zajął się 3. oficer, także nie dając mu czasu na odpowiednie zareagowanie. Stracili jednego nie rangowego. Z , będzie już dwóch poległych. Po przeliczeniu kolegów Taku uświadamia sobie, że jest ich teraz trzynastu. A więc nie wszystkim udało się przejść, a może zginęli jeszcze w Hueco Mundo, ale on nie był już tego świadomy. Nie ma z nimi Arrancarów. Stali za daleko, by Stern Ritter także ich przeniósł. A może zginęli gdzieś po drodze między Hueco Mundo a Lodowym Wymiarem, uwięzieni poza czasem i przestrzenią. Ale większa część grupy z „jedenastki" przetrwała. Na razie nie jest źle, ale nie mogą w nieskończoność odpierać ataków, bo w końcu trafią na silniejszy i liczniejszy patrol. Muszą się stąd wydostać, ale jakoś nie mają pod ręką nikogo, kto dostatecznie sprawnie posługiwałby się Kidō, aby zainicjować otwarcie portalu. To w końcu… 11. Oddział.

I wtedy widzi z lewej potężny wybuch złotawej energii, choć do końca nie jest w stanie stwierdzić, jakiego jest pochodzenia. To może być Kidō, ale rozpoznałby ten rodzaj mocy, dopiero, gdyby nim oberwał. Podobnie, jak koledzy z oddziału, za cholerę nie zna się na demonicznej magii. To może być też Cero, albo jakaś nieznana technika Vandenreich. Ale po rozmiarach eksplozji należy wnioskować, że nie będzie tak lekko, jak z tymi miernotami, które właśnie leżą martwe u ich stóp. I tak stracili już dwóch ludzi. Madarame widocznie to rozumie, bo już się nie uśmiecha.

W ich kierunku zostaje odpalone Cero. Pieprzeni Arranarzy na usługach Vandenreich. Taku cofa w myślach wszystko, co powiedział o ich honorze, dorzucając kilka wyszukanych wulgaryzmów. Są tacy sami, jak te kreatury w białych wdziankach. Mocniej ściska miecz i uderza go moc Kumade. A niech to szlag, raz się żyje. Poprzedni przeciwnik nie był godny jego Zanpakutō. Więc może teraz trafi na kogoś odpowiednio silniejszego. W końcu po to żyje – by walczyć. Tak jak w tym nieskładnym jisei – krew i żelazo znaczą jego ścieżkę. Więc, nie zastanawiając się dłużej, robi krok przed szereg i rzuca się w kierunku niewidzialnego jeszcze wroga. Pozostali reagują podobnie, ale wyprzedza ich o dobre kilka metrów. Wpada wprost na przeciwnika, uderzając z furią. I ratuje go tylko to, że w porę jest w stanie powstrzymać swój miecz, by nie zrobić czegoś, czego żałowałby do końca swoich dni. Stoi jak wryty, ale na twarzy jego oponenta widzi podobny szok, jaki uderzył jego samego. Taku szybciej odzyskuje nad sobą panowanie, a może przywołują go do porządku okrzyki od strony domniemanych wrogów.

- Stop! Nie uwalniać Resurrección! Co ja mówię, kurwa!? Durni Arrancarzy... I widzisz, z jakimi tępymi tłukami ja pracuję, Kurosaki? Ej ty, Shinigami, wszyscy się lubimy, więc zabierz mi ten miecz sprzed nosa, bo ci pomogę.

Taku także opuszcza Kumade i prawie równocześnie robi to stojący naprzeciwko niego mężczyzna. Po czym po prostu kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu. 10. oficer „jedenastki" uśmiecha się i swoim niepoważnym tonem rozładowuje sytuację.

- Coś ty taki zdziwiony? Przecież jesteśmy nieśmiertelni, Ashige.

IV.

Gdyby przemyślał to wszystko tak, jak na porządnego przywódcę przystało, doszedłby do wniosku, że coś tu śmierdzi, zanim opuścili Hueco Mundo. Ale że nigdy nie miał ambicji być wybitnym strategiem i myślenie nie sprawiało mu przyjemności, a zgraja Arrancarów, która tu za nim przylazła, tylko działa mu na nerwy, nie zastanowił się głębiej. Jego czujność obudziło to, że Aidenell Kerr zaczął sprawiać wrażenie lekko zaniepokojonego. Zdążyli nieco zwiedzić to gówniane pustkowie, całkiem niespodziewanie wpadając na grupę Shinigami. Naturalnie, nie podzielił entuzjazmu „sojuszników" na widok kolegów, których tamci spisali już na straty. Przecież mieli tu się połączyć, w umówionym miejscu i czasie, z resztą Soul Society. Jego półsetki Arrancarów, którą stracił na płaskowyżu, nie było z nimi. I wtedy, nie mając nic do roboty i obserwując wybuchy absurdalnej radości dookoła, miał czas chwilę pomyśleć. Po minie Kerra wywnioskował, że tamten robi to od jakiegoś czasu. A przejawia niepokój od chwili, kiedy grupa Shinigami okazała się być całkowicie nie tą, która miała na nich czekać. Są tu od kilkunastu minut, ale nic nie idzie zgodnie z umówionym planem. Gotei 13, które miało tu na nich oczekiwać, gdzieś wsiąkło. A może… wcale nie zamierzało tu dotrzeć?

No pięknie, kurwa mać. A więc tak to sobie ufamy? Grimmjow wybucha śmiechem, angażując uwagę pozostałych, dotąd nieco zaabsorbowanych prywatną wymianą pozdrowień. W jego drapieżnym śmiechu pobrzmiewa nutka autoironii, bo pozwolił zrobić z siebie kompletnego kretyna. Ta cała gadka o zawieszeniu broni zniekształciła jego własny osąd. Gotei pozwoliło tu przybyć Arrancarom, a nawet ich tu wysłało, by… wyludnić Hueco Mundo? Albo zrobić z nich mięso armatnie? Właściwie nie ma pewności, że jacyś Quincy poza Vandenreich tutaj w ogóle są. Może to jedna wielka ściema. A więc tak nieładnie się chcą bawić?

Jest zdrowo wkurwiony. I nie jest pewien, co chce zrobić. Jego armia jest w przewadze, nawet biorąc pod uwagę nieprzewidziane wsparcie po drugiej stronie, w postaci niedobitków z 11. Oddziału. Może spuścić swoich Arrancarów ze smyczy, tak jak miał w planach, ale na inną zdobycz. Mają kapitana, ale on sam jest Espadą. Kurosaki pozostaje niewiadomą, ale nawet jeśli… Nie. Może tu stracić większość armii, nawet jeśli wytłuką do nogi cholernych Shinigami. Chciał się dostać do Lodowego Pałacu. No i cały Lodowy Wymiar stoi przed nim otworem. Pieprzyć Soul Society, na nich przyjdzie kolei. Może już niedługo. Zresztą, on też miał w planach wywinąć Gotei taki sam numer. Jest wnerwiony, bo… oni zrobili to pierwsi.

- No to sayōnara. W tych cholernych czasach nawet Shinigami nie można ufać.

Shinji Hirako nie odpowiada, a jego reakcja, właściwie zerowa, upewnia Arrancara, że się nie myli. Gotei ma zamiar to zrobić po swojemu. A Grimmjow nie jest pieskiem Soul Society. Za to Kurosaki odwraca się do niego gwałtownie, z niemal dziecinnym zaskoczeniem w brązowych oczach. A więc on jednak nie jest wtajemniczony. Naiwny kretyn, musi mieć naprawdę twardą dupę, skoro nadal chce wierzyć, że każdy jest taki nieskomplikowany i prostolinijny, jak on sam. Jakaś część Grimmjowa jest jednak zadowolona. Kurosaki go nie wystawił, a przynajmniej nie z pełną premedytacją. Chyba nawet jeszcze nie połapał się, o co w tym biega.

- Grimmjow, co ty odstawiasz?! Zabierasz zabawki i idziesz do innej piaskownicy? Chociaż raz, dla odmiany, użyj rozumu. A co jeśli Quincy…

- Kurosaki, bo się rozpłaczę, cholera jasna. Gotei kręci coś na boku i nawet tobie nie powiedzieli. Myślisz, że mam gówno zamiast mózgu? Dzięki za podwózkę, ale mam tu Vandenreich do wybicia i Hōgyoku do zgarnięcia. Ej, ej… Spokój, psiamać. Kapitanie, może uświadom swoim pół mózgom, kto tu jest w przewadze liczebnej? Wasze szczęście, że nie mam na was czasu. Chyba, że w drodze powrotnej.

Arrancar z satysfakcją patrzy, jak cały wzrastający w nim gniew Ichigo Kurosaki przelewa na stojącego obok Visoreda. Ile ten gówniarz musi się jeszcze nauczyć… On sam kieruje się przed siebie i słyszy tuż obok kroki Aidenella Kerra, który nie potrafił zachować całkowitej obojętności na wzmiankę o Hōgyoku. On też jest głupi i naiwny. Także jego należy kilku rzeczy nauczyć i to w niezbyt odległej przyszłości. Shinigami za ich plecami widocznie nie mają ochoty tak tego zostawić, ale ostry głos ich kapitana zatrzymuje tamtych na miejscu. A on i jego arrancarska armia wchodzą w burzę śnieżną, nie oglądając się za siebie, a nawet, gdyby spojrzeli do tyłu, nie zobaczyliby nic, poza wirującą ścianą bieli.

Po jakimś kwadransie marszu słyszą przed sobą odgłosy walki. No nareszcie, nie przyszedł tutaj zwiedzać, ani podziwiać krajobrazu, który swoją drogą jest całkiem kijowy. Przyspiesza kroku, ale Kerr go wyprzedza i wyrywa się do przodu. Niech będzie, w końcu obiecał swojemu ex 6. Espadzie, że pozwoli mu zasmakować krwi Quincy, zanim Pantera posmakuje jego posoki. Spomiędzy drobinek lodu, wirujących w powietrzu, zaczynają wyłaniać się sylwetki walczących. Trzech Vandenreich naciera na kogoś, ukrytego za złotawą tarczą, która raczej nie jest barierą Kidō. Ale cholera wie. Kerr dopada najbliżej stojących, widocznie nieświadomych, że ich plecy są niechronione. Pierwszy pada od cięcia pod obojczykiem, drugi ma czas, by się odwrócić i oberwać Zanpakutō w odsłoniętą pierś. Kerr wyrywa z niego ostrze, praktycznie otwierając jego mostek, aż po samą szyję. Arrancar ma w oczach żądzę śmierci, z domieszką lekkiego obłędu. O tak, to w nim nie zaniknęło. Grimmjow, obserwując go z satysfakcją stwierdza, że obiecane starcie przyniesie mu nieco rozrywki. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.

Trzeci Soldat także ginie, ale już nie z ręki Arrancara. Tarcza, która osłaniała broniącego się przed mającymi przed chwilą przewagę Vandenreich, chwilę temu zniknęła i zastąpiło ją coś innego. Przed twarzą zdezorientowanego, jedynego stojącego jeszcze Quincy, wybuchł złotawy pocisk energii, odrzucając go na kilka metrów, prawie pod nogi Grimmjowa. Kiedy upada, jest już martwy, wnioskując po jego wnętrznościach wylewających się wraz z krwią na ośnieżoną ziemię. Podmuch, towarzyszący uderzeniu, zbija z nóg stojącego najbliżej Kerra, także rzucając go o lodową taflę. Grimmjow, chociaż jest prawie pewien, że widzi tę konkretną technikę pierwszy raz, ma narastające wrażenie, że zna ten rodzaj mocy, niemożliwy do pomylenia z żadnym innym. Prawie czuje, jak jego ciało ją rozpoznaje, odpowiadając na nią lekkim napięciem mięśni w lewej ręce. Robi szybki krok naprzód, powstrzymując Kerra, który zerwał się w kierunku anonimowego, czwartego walczącego, by przybić go ostrzem do lodowej pokrywy. Grimmjow chwyta go za przedramię, trzymające miecz, gotowy do zadania ciosu.

- Czekaj, kurwa mać. A podobno to ja jestem narwany i pozbawiony rozumu.

Zaskoczony Aidenell Kerr podporządkowuje się, a przebłysk pierwotnej, krwawej potrzeby, znika z jego oczu. Teraz jest tylko zaciekawiony, co jest tutaj grane. Grimmjow sam chciałby wiedzieć. Odwraca głowę w stronę leżącej na śniegu, nieprzytomnej postaci. Ostatnia technika kosztowała jej autora nadspodziewanie wiele mocy, a może wcześniejsza walka mocno nadwyrężyła jego siły. Tak czy inaczej, migoczący złotem atak był silniejszy, niżby się tego Grimmjow spodziewał. Stała się silniejsza. Widocznie nie nudziła się przez ostatnie dwa lata. Arrancar sięga ręką do nieruchomej, leżącej twarzą do ziemi sylwetki i odwraca ją na plecy. Oczywiście, w ogóle nie jest zaskoczony.

- No dobra. Laska idzie z nami.

Nie patrzy na twarze dookoła, ale zapewne wyrażają spore niedowierzanie. Ale wisi mu to, w końcu on tutaj rządzi i wie, że nawet, gdyby kazał im zeżreć wiadro gwoździ, to nikt nie odważyłby się sprzeciwić. Nie zareagowali słowem na wiadomość o „sojuszu" z Soul Society, więc zaakceptują każde dziwactwo swojego przywódcy. Są Arrancarami i podporządkowanie się silniejszemu leży w ich naturze. Tyle, że sformułowanie „idzie", w odniesieniu do leżącej na śniegu jak kłoda, jest trochę na wyrost. Więc Grimmjow po prostu podnosi ją z ziemi i przerzuca sobie przez ramię, a rude włosy rozsypują się na jego plecach. W sumie dobrze, że jest nieprzytomna, bo brzmienie jej głosu w jakiś sposób go irytuje. Ostatnim razem musiał ją zakneblować. Ostatnim razem… Stare dobre czasy, nieskomplikowane i na swój sposób… czyste. Jasno było wiadomo, kto jest wrogiem, a kto jest… No dobra, z tymi przyjaciółmi nie przesadzajmy. I licho przyniosło Kurosakiego i wszystko szlag trafił. Dwa lata temu zostawiłby tę rudą na śniegu i miałby to gdzieś. Teraz Ichigo Kurosaki, gdyby się dowiedział, srałby mu w ucho przez dekadę. A może nie tylko to. Aidenell Kerr głęboko wierzy, że Arrancarzy mają jakieś poczucie honoru. No więc jego honor nie pozwoliłby mu JEJ tutaj zostawić. Oby tylko była jak najdłużej nieprzytomna. Bo jeśli Grimmjow usłyszy jeszcze raz „Kurosaki-kun~~!", to chyba jej przyłoży.

V.

Tego się nie spodziewał. Zakładał, że Pesche Guatiche miał po prostu dużo szczęścia, bo „jego" Stern Ritter zdążył się ewakuować, zanim całkowicie stracił kontrolę nad mocą, która zabiła wszystkich innych w Hueco Mundo. Ale od Pesche ciężko było coś wyciągnąć, bo do wybitnych strategów i znawców sztuki wojennej na pewno nie należy. A więc pozostali dwaj Vandenreich przenieśli się do domu, zabierając ze sobą resztę. A przynajmniej Arrancarów, bo oprócz Kisuke Urahary, którego głos usłyszał pomiędzy przygotowaną do ataku grupą, na którą tutaj wpadli Quincy, nie widzi innych Shinigami. Guatiche wypada spomiędzy szeregów ludzi i rzuca się na szyję zielonowłosej Nel. A przynajmniej tak się Ishidzie wydaje, bo kobieta o pełnych kształtach w żadnym razie nie przypomina małej, beztroskiej dziewczynki, którą ostatnio widział. Widocznie odzyskała pierwotną moc, Kurosaki chyba coś mu o tym wspominał, ale wtedy miał inne rzeczy na głowie, by przyswoić mniej znaczące informacje.

- O jejku. Szczerze mówiąc, jeśli liczyłem na jakieś posiłki, to na Gotei 13. Ale jeśli Pesche wpadł na Quincy, to raczej Gotei nie zostało poinformowane. Czy może się mylę?

Urahara patrzy teraz na niego. Już trochę go zna, więc zapewne przeczuwa, że Uryū dał znać Kurosakiemu. Oprócz wzroku Shinigami, czuje na sobie także spojrzenie ojca, ale teraz to nieważne. Po tym, jak głupio i bezmyślnie tutaj przybyli, jakoś nie obchodzi go, co Ryūken myśli o jego kontaktach towarzyskich. Tylko potakująco kiwa głową w kierunku Urahary.

- Ach, więc da się jeszcze uratować sytuację. A zaraz zrobi się trochę bardziej gorąco. Znieśliśmy trzy patrole Vandenreich w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin, więc zapewne pojawią się kolejne, znacznie silniejsze, bo Vandenreich tracą głowę. Nie mogą wiedzieć, co się tu dzieje, bo Hōgyoku ich oślepia. Jestem przekonany, że to właśnie ono całkowicie zniszczyło ten wymiar, pochłaniając całe Reishi i otępiając sensory duchowe. Vandenreich przetrwali, bo nie posiadają Reiatsu, więc Hōgyoku nie wysysa z nich energii, ale nie pozwala też używać broni duchowej. Więc wyprawa tutaj nie była najlepszym pomysłem dla Quincy.

Ryūken patrzy intensywnie na grupę Arranarów, tuż za plecami Urahary. Uryū do tej chwili myślał, że jego oczy odbijają tylko nieskrywaną pogardę i nienawiść, ale to coś innego. Determinacja. Chłopak jest na siebie zły, bo nie może tego jeszcze rozszyfrować. Pomaga mu Shinigami, który cicho się śmieje.

- A więc jednak Quincy to rozgryźli. Ishida-san… Wiesz już, po co Vandenreich potrzebowało Arrancarów i skąd pomysł na włączanie ich do jednostek patrolowych. Quincy nie mogą tu używać Reishi, bo nie ma go w powietrzu, ale Arrancarzy… to chodzące akumulatory. Oczywiście zwykli Soldat nie posiadają umiejętności, by absorbować cząsteczki duchowe z innych istot, ale Stern Ritterzy to o innego. Dostatecznie silni, jak Quilge Opie, potrafią wchłonąć całą istotę duchową, unicestwiając ją, by zaabsorbować dostatecznie dużo Reishi. Zapewne każdy, nawet słabszy Stern Ritter, może sięgać do Reiryoku Arrancarów, którzy są mu podporządkowani, osłabiając ich, ale nie unicestwiając. Muszą też od czasu do czasu odwiedzać inne wymiary, jak choćby Hueco Mundo czy nawet Świat Ludzi, by zaczerpnąć mocy. Spodziewaliście się zastać tutaj Arrancarów w szeregach Vandenreich i ich wykorzystać, by użyć ich Reiatsu do aktywowania broni duchowej, zgadza się Ishida-san?

Jego ojciec nadal milczy. Zapewne tak właśnie planował, ale coś jest nie tak. Nie udało im się nawet utrzymać strzał duchowych, które od razu rozpadły się im w rekach. Wyraz twarzy Urahary się zmienia i ton jego głosu nie jest już beztrosko gawędziarski.

- Z tymi Arrancarami nie pójdzie tak łatwo. Oczywiście wpadłem na to dużo wcześniej i wiem, jak można kontrolować Reiatsu, by przeciwnik nie mógł przebić się przez barierę wokół jego właściciela. W gruncie rzeczy Arrancarzy nie są tak bardzo różni pod tym względem od Shinigami. Mają Reiryoku. Mają Zanpakutō. Są bytami duchowymi. Nie ma się co boczyć i zaprzeczać oczywistościom, Ishida-san… Ci Arrancarzy wiedzą, jak się osłonić przed tą konkretną techniką. Bo im powiedziałem. Więc jeśli chcecie ich użyć, musicie… poprosić.

O cholera. Boi się spojrzeć na ojca, ale dobrze wie, jak nieokiełznana wściekłość szarpie jego duszę. Podobnie jest zapewne z pozostałymi, którzy są widocznie zbyt zaskoczeni obrotem spraw, by choćby dobitnie przekląć. Z drugiej strony, Quincy nigdy nie uzewnętrzniają emocji. Podobnie, rzadko dzielą się głośno swoimi przemyśleniami i zawsze sprawy biorą w swoje ręce. Uryū zaczyna się upewniać co do tego, że jako jedyny nie został wtajemniczony w szczegóły i nachodzi go bardzo nieprzyjemna myśl, że został wykluczony. Po tym, co usłyszał, wpada mu do głowy drugie, przygnębiające spostrzeżenie. Nie może ufać swojemu ojcu. Wbrew wszystkiemu, bardzo żałuje, że obok niego nie stoi Ichigo Kurosaki. On nigdy by go tak nie wystawił. I Inoue. O psiakrew, po co on brał tu ze sobą Inoue? To jednak był bardzo, bardzo zły pomysł.

Jego świat przestał być czarno-biały od czasu wyprawy po Rukię Kuchiki do Soul Society. Od tego momentu wyraźne, sztuczne granice między przyjaciółmi i wrogami nieco się przesuwały. Ale w tej chwili bardzo chciałby wrócić do wyimaginowanej rzeczywistości, kiedy wszystko było jasne i proste, nawet, jeśli skończenie nieprawdziwe. Bo teraz jego własny osąd alarmuje go, że słuszność tym razem leży gdzie indziej. Nie tam, gdzie każe mu jej ślepo szukać jego status rasowy. Quincy znowu wszystko schrzanią, bo są całkowicie skostniali, od stuleci. Nawet nie zauważyli, że wszystko wokół się zmienia. Soul Society się zmieniło, a Arrancarzy… nie są zwykłymi Hollowami, które można zignorować. Ale Quincy… nie potrafią się dostosować. Dlatego od zawsze są skazani na zagładę. Gorzej, bo mogą tę zagładę ściągnąć na wszystkie inne byty.

Ale teraz nie może się skupiać na takich przemyśleniach. Coś się zbliża. Tym razem Vandenreich wyciągnęli wnioski. Urahara miał rację, żołnierzy w białych uniformach jest więcej. I mają taktykę, bo zamierzają ich oskrzydlić i wziąć w ogień krzyżowy. Niewyraźne sylwetki pojawiają się z dwóch stron. Quincy mogą tylko liczyć na obecność w szeregach wroga Arrancarów, którzy nie zostali uświadomieni przez Uraharę. No i mają szczęście. W kierunku atakowanych intruzów lecą duchowe strzały. Uryū widzi czterech… pięciu… sześciu Arrancarów. I po kilku sekundach niespodziewanie zaczynają padać jak muchy. Dostrzega za to, że jego ojciec i pozostali aktywują łuki. Po kilku chwilach ciała wrogich Arrancarów rozpadają się na cząsteczki duchowe, które natychmiast zaczynają być absorbowane przez Quincy. Vandenreich są wyraźnie wstrząśnięci. Teraz ich strzały się rozpadają, więc sięgają po miecze. Sam Uryū jest nie mniej zszokowany. Taki sposób walki… Nie słyszał, by jakikolwiek Quincy sięgał do takich technik. To potężna umiejętność, na miarę arsenału Stern Ritterów. Ale nawet dla Niszczycieli powinno być w tym coś… nieetycznego. Ta wojna rzeczywiście wywraca wszystko do góry nogami. Chłopaka wcale to nie cieszy. Przychodzi mu do głowy, że po takim pokazie żaden Arrancar przy zdrowych zmysłach, z tych stojących za Uraharą, nie użyczy swojej mocy żadnemu Quincy. Prędzej rzuci mieczem w plecy.

On sam nie ma zamiaru korzystać z darmowego ładunku Reishi. W ogóle chciałby, by go tu nie było. Wolałby znowu walczyć do upadłego z Szayelaporro, niż uczestniczyć w TYM. Ale nie ma wyjścia, zwłaszcza, że zaczyna się robić gorąco. W oddziale Vandenreich jest przynajmniej dwóch Stern Ritterów, i to żadne płotki. Uryū obserwuje, jak wycinają sobie mieczami drogę wśród Arrancarów i nadspodziewanie szybko przebijają się w kierunku Quincy. A on nawet nie może użyć Seele Schneidera. W tym ścisku strzały byłyby i tak nieprzydatne…

Nagle czuje, jak wokół niego powietrze zaczyna gęstnieć od cząsteczek duchowych. Zauważają to też widocznie inni, stojący bliżej, ale wyraźnie nie mogą sięgnąć po ładunek Reishi. Jest zarezerwowany tylko dla niego. Rozpoznaje to Reiatsu, bo doskonale zna się na wyczuwaniu istot duchowych, chociaż tym razem aura jest agresywniejsza, jakby ciemniejsza i zdecydowanie silniejsza, niż to zapamiętał. Reiatsu Espady. Stojąca kilka kroków od niego Nel dzieli się z nim swoją siłą. Wystarczająco, by mógł użyć Seele Schneidera. Ale patrząc na sytuację na polu bitwy, na długo to nie wystarczy. Nie żyje już większość Soldat i może niespełna dziesięciu trzyma się jeszcze na nogach, ale oni są nieważni. Spustoszenie sieje dwóch Stern Ritterów, z których jeden jest widocznie w stanie wytworzyć dookoła siebie i kolegi jakiś rodzaj tarczy, czy raczej bariery, która spowalnia wszelkie ataki, nie pozwalając ciosom dosięgnąć celu. Kilkunastu Arrancarów już padło, albo jest na granicy śmierci. A dwaj nacierający są praktycznie nietknięci i zaczynają już przebijać się przez szereg pierwszych Quincy.

Uryū czuje, jak Inoue rozciąga wokół niego, siebie i kilku innych, stojących najbliżej, ochronną tarczę. Ale Santen Kesshun niewiele im pomoże. Po co on brał tu Inoue? Nie powinno jej tu być. Jest głupszy, niż Kurosaki. Kurosaki! Prędzej czy później się pojawi, zapewne z resztą Gotei. Inoue musi się ewakuować z tej rzezi, a wtedy Shinigami jakoś ją znajdą. Zadziwiająco łatwo trafić tu na kogoś w tej szalejącej śnieżnej bieli.

- Nel, mam prośbę. Zabierz stąd Inoue. Za chwilę powinni być tutaj Shinigami. Kurosaki nie odpuści i ich tu siłą ściągnie. Wydostańcie się stąd. Wskażecie Gotei drogę.

Inoue zaczyna protestować, co było do przywidzenia, ale nie ma tu prawa głosu. Nel patrzy chwilę w jego oczy, a jej własne odbijają coś jak… głęboką mądrość i zrozumienie. Zupełnie jej nie poznaje, ale jednocześnie wydaje się mu w jakiś sposób znajoma. Bez słowa chwyta rękę Inoue i siłą wywleka ją do tyłu. Kiedy już są poza zasięgiem wzroku, gdzieś w śniegowej burzy, Uryū wpada na to, że powinien jej podziękować. Dzięki jej Reishi da radę walczyć przez kilka minut, może kwadrans. Albo użyć jednokrotnie jakiejś potężnej techniki. I raczej stawia na to drugie, bo Stern Ritterzy prą do przodu i… nagle przestają. Za to powietrzem wstrząsa czerwona eksplozja, ogłuszając zarówno trzech jeszcze żyjących Soldat, grupę Arrancarów, jak i Quincy. Na nogach stoją dwaj Stern Ritterzy, choć niepewnie, i sprawca całego zamieszania, który ostrzegawczo zwraca się do zbierających się z ziemi.

- Odległość minimum dwustu kroków, jeśli komuś życie miłe. Ten Bankai nie nadaje się do sparingów.

VI.

- Co to ma być, Hirako?! O czym chrzanił Grimmjow? Gdzie jest Gotei?

- Ichigo… Jakie zadanie ma Gotei 13?

- Co?! No nie wiem… pozbyć się w cholerę Vandenreich?

- Nie. Gotei chroni Soul Society i wszystkie dusze w Rukongai oraz w Świecie Żywych. Stoi na straży równowagi światów. Nie może dopuścić do katastrofy, przegrupowując się tutaj i zostawiając przetrwanie reszty wymiarów kwestii szczęścia.

- Więc co my tu robimy? No żesz… i znowu to samo. Czemu o wszystkim dowiaduję się ostatni? Myślałem, że po sprawie Ginjō doszliśmy do czegoś.

- Ehh. Ichigo, w sprawy Gotei wtajemniczani są członkowie oddziałów. Jaką pozycję obejmujesz? Jesteś nominalnie w moim oddziale, ale bez rangi, robisz co chcesz, chodzisz gdzie chcesz i podejmujesz decyzje, mając gdzieś swojego „dowódcę". Nie myślisz jak oficer „piątki", ale jak Zastępczy Shinigami. Oficerowie Gotei słuchają rozkazów. To jest wojsko. Ty masz z tym problem i może lepiej, że jesteś… z boku.

- Zaraz, to teraz chcecie… chcecie mnie wykopać?! Bo mam swoje zdanie?! Jakbym go nie miał, to Rukii by już nie było, Aizen rozsiadałby się teraz w Reiryōkyū i… chyba sobie jaja robisz!

- O jeju. Robimy ci przysługę. Nie mamy zamiaru stawiać cię przed wyborami, które są dla ciebie nie do zaakceptowania. Jeśli będzie to konieczne, Gotei poświęci Arrancarów i Quincy, by zabezpieczyć sytuację w Soul Society i świecie materialnym. Nie przyciągnęliśmy ich tu siłą, ale zamierzamy wykorzystać okazję, na tyle, na ile to możliwe. Jak mielibyśmy dyskutować o tym z osobą, która po całej sprawie z Aizenem przyszła do Hueco Mundo ratować Arrancarów? Wszechkapitan nie może sobie pozwolić na kłócenie się o takie sprawy z… rozpuszczonym nastolatkiem. Łapiesz wreszcie?

- To… No litości. Więc co się tu właściwie wyrabia? Weź mnie oświeć, żebym wam czegoś nie schrzanił. Może Vandenreich to ci „dobrzy", a ja o tym nie wiem.

- Skończyłeś? To zejdź na ziemię i się skup. IBiRS ma zamiar zdobyć możliwie najpełniejsze informacje o technikach i artefaktach bitewnych wroga. Mayuri Kurotsuchi założył, że Urahara posiada odpowiednią wiedzę i doświadczenie, by przeprowadzić udane przejście. To dało nam punkt zaczepienia. Nie przerywaj. Oczywiście wiedzieliśmy o pojawieniu się w Karakurze Pesche Guatiche, bo obecność Arancarra gdziekolwiek poza Hueco Mundo nie może nam umknąć. Quincy nie słuchaliby racjonalnych argumentów i za wszelką cenę wykorzystaliby zdobyte dane, by się tu dostać i zrobić to po swojemu. Grimmjow też zapewne miał zamiar zerwać współpracę i na własną rękę dobijać się do Lodowego Pałacu. Obecność Arrancarów, Quincy i Shinigami sprowokuje Vandenreich, nie wiadomo do czego, ale tego już nie dało się uniknąć. Gotei zminimalizuje straty. Nadążasz? Tak więc do Lodowego Wymiaru przybędzie wsparcie, ale… wyselekcjonowane. Już tu są.

Ostatnim słowom Hirako towarzyszy potężne wyładowanie Kidō i po chwili pojawia się migoczący portal, z którego wychodzi kilka osób. Shinigami z opaskami poruczników, a za nimi postacie w haori. Zaraz… Suì-Fēng, Komamura, Histugaya… Byakuya. Bez wsparcia członków oddziałów. Shinji Hirako nie wydaje się być zdziwiony.

- No, to mamy komplet. Możemy…

Powietrzem wstrząsa eksplozja tak potężna, że oślepiające światło przebija się przez tańczące w powietrzu drobinki lodu, odpychając je od epicentrum, a podmuch mocno uderza w ich twarze. Gdzieś całkiem daleko, z przodu ktoś użył potężnej techniki, a jej skutki odbiły piętno na całym pobliskim obszarze. Chociaż Ichigo nie czuje żadnego Reiatsu, ma już niejakie doświadczenie. To coś na miarę możliwości Bankai kapitana.

- A to… zaskoczenie. Jeśli uwolnił pełną formę Benihime, to musi być tam gorąco. Albo… musimy się tam szybko przemieścić. Urahara chyba przygotowuje dla nas grunt. Nie możemy tego zmarnować.

Chłopak niewiele rozumie z gadania Hirako, ale wie, że jeśli ktoś tutaj potrafi nadążyć za tokiem myślenia Kisuke Urahary, to właśnie Visored. Jemu potrzeba na to setek lat, więc nawet nie próbuje domagać się wyjaśnień. Oświeca go Renji, towarzyszący tu Byakuyi.

- Kapitanowie zamierzają odebrać to, co ich.

Rudowłosy ma prawdopodobnie minę niedorozwiniętego, ale teraz mu to wisi. Renji z pobłażliwym westchnieniem wypuszcza powietrze i tłumaczy, jakby miał rzeczywiście do czynienia z ułomnym.

- Kapitanowie Gotei przyszli tutaj, by odzyskać swoje Bankai. A co myślałeś? Shinigami nie porzuca swojego miecza. Kapitan nie odpuszcza Bankai. Odbiorą je z powrotem, albo zginą, próbując.

VII.

5. Oddział stara się dotrzymać kroku kapitanom, ale niżsi oficerowie i bezrangowi zaczynają zostawać z tyłu. „Jedenastce" idzie jeszcze gorzej, bo ich Shunpo stoi na poziomie kadetów, tych upośledzonych ruchowo. Są twardzi i niezniszczalni, czego dowodziły ich ostatnie dokonania, ale całkowicie nie mobilni i bardzo nieodpowiedni w tym miejscu, przy swojej zerowej znajomości Kidō. W tej bitwie nie o fizyczną siłę chodzi, lecz o odpowiednią taktykę, o czym Shigeko wie, jak chyba nikt inny. Wreszcie pozna odpowiedź na pytanie, czy warto było się przełamywać na tak wielu poziomach, nie tylko fizycznych, zmuszając ciało i duszę do przyswojenia nowych umiejętności. Jakaś jej część nie chce wiedzieć, bo jest przerażająco świadoma, że każdy rodzaj odpowiedzi na swój sposób ją zaboli.

Po kilkudziesięciu sekundach najszybszego biegu w jej życiu, trafiają w sam środek bitwy. Jest tu grupa Quincy, których obecność była oczekiwana, ale też wielu Arrancarów, co trochę ją zaskakuje. Ale przecież jeśli spodziewano się zastać żywego Kisuke Uraharę, to wraz z nim zapewne trafiła tu część arranarskiej armii z płaskowyżu. Ale na pewno nie pół setki… może połowa tego. Początkowo trudno zorientować się w sytuacji, bo wszyscy leżą na zdeptanym śniegu. Po chwili zaczynają się podnosić, ale tylko część z nich. Shigeko wie już, co stało się z resztą. Zmarzniętą ziemię zaścielają zwłoki. Chociaż wydaje się, że polegli Arrancarzy zabrali ze sobą dwukrotnie więcej wrogów. Mieli przewagę. Dlaczego więc Urahara posunął się do użycia Bankai? Kiedy patrzy w jego stronę, nie może wiele dostrzec. Głównie z powodu kilkudziesięciometrowego krateru i wirujących w powietrzu grudek ziemi, wymieszanych z drobinkami lodu. Jaka potężna technika… Najwyraźniej jego Zanpakutō zmiótł przeciwników, przeciw którym został użyty, z powierzchni ziemi. Były kapitan odwraca się w stronę przybyłych i opuszcza ostrze, znów w formie Shikai.

- I po przedstawieniu, bisu nie będzie. Ale chyba nie po to przybyli tutaj kapitanowie Gotei, żeby podziwiać mój spektakularny Bankai?

- Urahara, masz tupet, żeby używać miecza w pełnym uwolnieniu. Myślałem, że wykażesz więcej rozumu.

- Jeju, bez urazy, ale ja wiem, jak pilnować swojego Bankai. Ale za to tutejsi nie podarują uwolnienia drugiej formy Zanpakutō pod swoim nosem. A chyba o to chodziło. Prawda, Hirako-san?

A więc Urahara sprowokował Vandenreich. Czworo kapitanów przyszło tu odzyskać to, co im zabrano. Ale dopóki złodzieje nie pojawią się w ich zasięgu, mogą tylko robić dobre wrażenie i wygrażać się słownie. A Bankai na horyzoncie, tak potężny, to zapewne dla Vandenreich gratka. Wie, że zaraz tu będą. Nie myli się.

Na zdeptanej, zoranej mieczami lodowej pokrywie pod ich stopami jest za ciasno na toczenie pojedynków z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Właściwie stojący prawie depczą ciała poległych, które najwyraźniej potrzebują więcej czasu, by zmienić się w cząsteczki duchowego pyłu. Kapitan Kuchiki znika jej z oczu, a prawie natychmiast traci z oczu także Ichigo i Abaraia. Także Suì-Fēng postanawia zmienić miejscówkę, odczekując wystarczająco długo, by ten właściwy przeciwnik zdążył odczytać w jej zimnych oczach wyzwanie. Sajin Komamura również rusza na poszukiwanie swojego wroga, którego nie ma pośród przybyłych. Zostaje trzeci Stern Ritter i ten najwyraźniej nie ma zamiaru się nigdzie ruszać. Tōshirō Hitsugaya widocznie go rozpoznaje, bo jego naturalnie zielone oczy zaczynają iskrzyć szafirem, kiedy wykrzykuje swoim niskim głosem rozkaz rozproszenia się. Shinigami, Arrancarzy, Quincy… Wszyscy posłusznie robią więcej miejsca dwóm, mierzącym się wzrokiem, silnym przeciwnikom. Vandenreich zsuwa z głowy kaptur, odkrywając czarne włosy i bladą twarz, z ustami przeciętymi szramą. Milczy. Hitsugaya, także darując sobie słowne utarczki, wyciąga przed siebie Zanpakutō w Shikai. Stern Ritter lekko krzywi usta, jakby sama sugestia, że są w tej walce sobie równi, była śmiechu warta. I sięga pod swój płaszcz. A Shigeko cały czas obserwuje, nieco z boku, ale w stanie gotowości. Czeka.

Stern Ritter wysuwa do przodu dłoń, w której trzyma okrągły przedmiot. A więc postanowił zabić kapitana Gotei jego własną bronią. Vandenreich, w swojej pysze i bezkrytycyzmie, sami dla siebie są największym zagrożeniem. Tak jak ten Arnstahl Löwe. Jacy oni przewidywalni. Z medalionu tryska białe światło i momentalnie robi się zauważalnie chłodniej, chociaż i tak stoją w śniegu. Odpieczętowany Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, wypuszczony na wolność, za chwilę przybierze jedną ze swoich zabójczych form. Albo nie zdąży. Ona na to nie pozwoli.

- Stopniej.

Wie, że najprawdopodobniej wszystkie oczy kierują się na nią. Jest pewna, że te, należące do Stern Rittera, wyrażają coś pomiędzy bezgranicznym zaskoczeniem i strachem. Może przerażeniem. On, jako jeden z niewielu wie, co za chwilę się stanie. Ale ten śnieżny świat blokuje komunikację, więc jeśli dostatecznie szybko Vandenreich z blizną zginie, Gotei utrzyma tajemnicę i tym samym przewagę. Shigeko kontynuuje, mocniej ściskając wyciągnięty przed siebie artefakt i czując, jak błękitna moc przepływa między nią, a medalionem.

- Morze staje się chmurami, chmury stają się deszczem, deszcz staje się parą. Wszystkie rzeczy, które mają swój kształt, zniknijcie, na koniec naszej radości rzucamy kielich na ziemię… Teraz.

Gdy wymawia ostatnią zgłoskę, kształtujący się przed chwilą, lodowy Bankai… znika. Towarzyszy temu rozbłysk nieprzeniknionej czerni, która wystrzeliwuje spomiędzy jej palców. Ale Daiguren Hyōrinmaru nigdzie nie znika, chociaż tak to wygląda z boku. Shigeko czuje, jak moc Zanpakutō na nią napiera. Nie potrafi z tym walczyć. W mocy, coraz silniej naciskającej na ścianki medalionu, czuje rozdzierającą, dziką… rozpacz. Jakby obecny stan okaleczał w jakiś sposób zamkniętego w sztucznym więzieniu, oszalałego lodowego smoka. Nie da rady. I nagle uderza ją przerażająca świadomość. Nie wie, jak zatrzymać Bankai. Nie zna komendy, by go uwolnić i pozwolić mu pożreć nadal oniemiałego Stern Rittera. Była taka głupia, gdy pomyślała po treningu z Ishidą, że sobie poradzi. Nie ma na to wystarczającej mocy. Bankai ją zabije. Nie może dłużej walczyć ze smokiem i po prostu zrywa duchowy kontakt z artefaktem, odcinając dopływ błękitnej energii, niewystarczającej, by zapanować nad Bankaiem. Czeka, aż smok ją pochłonie. Modli się, by nie pochłonął wszystkich innych w promieniu kilometrów.

- Bankai. Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.

Shigeko nadal stoi, chociaż nie ma pojęcia, jak się jej udaje nie upaść. Kątem oka widzi, jak lodowy potwór, przywołany niskim głosem, materializuje się na prawym ramieniu swojego pana, rozpościerając za jego plecami potężne skrzydła. Znów jest z nim jednością. Hitsugaya skutecznie przywołuje swój Zanpakutō, a ona nie jest sobie w stanie wyobrazić, jak silny musi być kapitan, by poskromić taki ładunek mocy. A może po prostu nie musi się z nim siłować, tak jak ona. Shinigami i jego Zanpakutō są jednością, a teraz oczy kapitana odbijają gniew, który musi dzielić ze swym mieczem.

- Nie jesteś wart, by zmiażdżył cię Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. Ale tak zginiesz, bo śmiałeś sobie uroić, że możesz bezkarnie po niego sięgnąć. Sennen Hyōrō.

Kiedy jeszcze mówi, obracając miecz, dziewczyna czuje, jak w jej plecy uderzają drobinki śniegu. Zanpakutō gromadzi całą zamarzniętą wodę w promieniu kilkuset metrów, a powietrze pierwszy raz robi się całkowicie przejrzyste. Wszystkie, wirujące ponad ziemią białe płatki, stają się wielkimi filarami, które nacierają na zdezorientowanego, praktycznie bezbronnego Stern Rittera. Vandenreich zaczyna w panice wykrzykiwać do Hitsugayi.

- Ty mały… Nie możesz... Jestem…

- Nie potrzebuję znać twojego imienia. Nikt nie musi go zapamiętywać. Po prosu… giń.

Jak na komendę lodowe kolumny uderzają o siebie, tworząc wielką bryłę lodu i zgniatając uwięzionego w środku, anonimowego Stern Rittera. Po chwili, nie dłuższej niż na złapanie oddechu, lodowe więzienie rozpada się, rozsypując na zmarzniętej ziemi miliony lodowych grudek. Po przeciwniku nie zostaje nic, co nadawałoby się do identyfikacji. Dowódca 10. Oddziału stoi chwilę w bezruchu, po czym… przechodzi w Shikai. Ciszę przerywa jego wice.

- Kapitanie, czy mamy dołączyć do innych walczących?

Tōshirō Hitsugaya patrzy chwilę na Shigeko, jakby oceniał jej stan. Nawet gdyby chciała, nie jest w stanie udawać, że dałaby radę coś takiego powtórzyć.

- Nie. To sprawa między nimi, a ich Zanpakutō. Tylko byśmy przeszkadzali. Matsumoto, niech oficerowie z 12. Oddziału skontaktują się z IBiRS. Wszyscy mają być gotowi w każdej chwili do ewakuacji. Ale przekaż, że wszystkie dane były poprawne. Niech wszechkapitan podejmie decyzję.

VIII.

Jest podekscytowany i nie próbuje tego ukrywać. W jakimś stopniu to zasługa tych dwóch biało odzianych Soldat, których krew napoiła jego miecz. Może nie zawsze chodzi o satysfakcję z walki. Czasem potrzeba po prostu siać unicestwienie, bo nie potrafi inaczej wytłumaczyć ekstazy płynącej z zadania śmierci przeciwnikom znacznie poniżej swojego poziomu. Cóż… jest nadal Hollowem. Nawet jeśli ma humanoidalne ciało, to czas od czasu odzywają się w nim wrodzone instynkty. Potrzebuje zabijać, by być sobą. Byłoby jeszcze lepiej, gdyby Grimmjow pozwolił mu przybić do ziemi tę dziewczynę. Ale wtedy byłoby też mniej ciekawie. Bo Aidenell za cholerę nie wie, dlaczego władca Hueco Mundo targa ją teraz na swoim ramieniu. Błekitnowłosy zaskoczył go tym chyba bardziej, niż zostawieniem byłego 6. Espady przy życiu. Kim ona jest?

- Kerr, w którą stronę? W tej cholernej śnieżnej zadymie nic nie widać.

- Lodowy Pałac jest gdzieś przed nami, ale trudno powiedzieć, jak daleko.

Spodziewa się, że Grimmjow przeklnie i zacznie się wściekać, i w tym się nie myli.

- No to po co Ty mi tu jesteś potrzebny?! Do takich odkrywczych wniosków sam, kurwa, doszedłem. Jest tam ktoś dostatecznie silny, by zawracać sobie nim dupę? Bo może lepiej trzymać się w pobliżu Shinigami. Kurosaki ściąga do siebie najgorsze tałatajstwo, przynajmniej by się działo… No żesz, odjebało Ci?!

To ostatnie nie było do niego, a do przed chwilą jeszcze nieruchomej dziewczyny, która widocznie pod wpływem podniesionego głosu Grimmjowa, odzyskała przytomność. I z całej siły przywaliła błękitnowłosemu w głowę, aż ta odskoczyła do tyłu. A teraz szamocze się jak obłąkana, bo silne ramię Arrancara nadal ją obejmuje i przyciska do siebie.

- Spokój, bo… Aaaa, no żeby cię…!

Rudowłosa nie daje za wygraną i w zapamiętaniu… gryzie obezwładniającego ją mężczyznę w szyję tak mocno, że na jego skórze, w którą dziewczyna wbiła swoje zęby, pojawiają się kropelki krwi. Grimmjow na chwilę zamiera, w pełnym szoku, po czym odrywa szarpiące się ciało od swojego ramienia, wyciąga przed siebie i bezceremonialnie… rzuca na zmarzniętą ziemię. Od uderzenia o lód chyba wraca jej rozum, bo przestaje się miotać.

- Grimmjow? Co…? Co ja tu robię i co się dzieje? Czy… Kurosaki-kun też tu jest?

- A wyglądam ci na biadolącego gówniarza w czarnym wdzianku? Rusz dupę, albo tu zostaniesz.

-Yyy? Skąd się tu wzięłam? Miałam wskazać drogę… Musimy wrócić. Tam walczą Quincy i Urahara-san… i musimy wskazać drogę reszcie Gotei!

- Ty rzeczywiście jesteś taka głupia, na jaką wyglądasz. Jeśli niechcący byście się z Kurosakim rozmnożyli, to byłyby najgłupsze bachory w historii. Pytam się – idziesz, czy zostajesz?

- Mam z wami… iść?

- A co kurwa – mam cię nieść? Żebyś mi łeb odgryzła? Masz siłę się ciskać, to dasz radę ruszać nogami. Wbij to sobie do głowy – nie jestem Kurosaki i nie będę się nad tobą trząsł jak nad jajkiem. Cierpliwości Ulquiorry też nie mam. Dałaś radę utłuc tego pokręconego Vandenreich, to chyba dasz radę przemieścić się z punktu A do punktu B?

- Ja… zabiłam? Wszystkich trzech?

- Taaa… całą cholerną armię. Ubiłaś jednego, ale skutecznie i spektakularnie. Witamy wśród drapieżników. Kurosaki chyba jeszcze nie miał tej przyjemności. On walczy… miłością~… I zębów nie używa.

Arrancar przyciska dłoń do krwawiącego skaleczenia na szyi. A może raczej do rany szarpanej, bo krew wcale nie przestaje płynąć. I jeszcze „Kurosaki to, Kurosaki tamto". Grimmjow mógłby założyć jego jednoosobowy fanklub. Aidenell powoli utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że świat błękitnowłosego kręci się wokół tego chłopaka. Król Hueco Mundo nie przyszedł tutaj, by zdobywać, a samo Hōgyoku zdaje się mu wisieć i powiewać. Przybył do Lodowego Wymiaru, bo wiedział, że na tym polu walki będzie też Kurosaki. Może tylko sam jeszcze nie wie, czy chce walczyć przeciwko niemu, czy obok niego. To naprawdę fascynujące. Ale Kerr nadal nie ma jasnej odpowiedzi na to, kim jest ta histeryczka. A może zaczyna się domyślać, ale… to już byłby za duży zbieg okoliczności. Jednak dziewczyna podchodzi do Grimmjowa, który odruchowo odsuwa się, bo pazury może mieć równie ostre, jak zęby. Ta jednak dotyka palcami jego dłoni, nadal przyciskającej krwawiącą ranę. Odsłania skaleczenie, zsuwając z niego jego palce, i coś szepcze, a po chwili pojawia się jakiś rodzaj bariery. Zdecydowanie nie jest to lecznicze Kidō. Aidenell pierwszy raz widzi coś takiego i czuje, jak otwiera usta ze zdziwienia, ale nie sili się na zachowanie obojętności. Rana znika, nie pozostawiając blizny, ani nawet smużek krwi. Jakby struktura tkanki została przywrócona do stanu poprzedniego. A więc to jest Orihime Inoue, dziewczyna Sōsuke Aizena z mocą równą bogom.

- Nie umarłbym. Nie rób tego więcej.

Grimmjow jest wyraźnie wkurzony. Skoro ją zgarnęli, ratując jej porzucone na lodowym pustkowiu cztery litery, to naturalnie mogą wykorzystać jej umiejętności. Ale to jest dziewczyna, która zwróciła Grimmjowowi jego utracone ramię i pozwoliła mu tym samym wrócić do Espady. Dlatego ex „szósty" zabrał ją ze śniegu. A teraz jest zły, bo powstaje niejako między nimi nowy rachunek, a za tym pójdą nowe długi. Czyżby nawet on stosował się do jakiegoś „kodeksu honorowego"?

Z mlecznej bieli przed nimi wyłania się pojedyncza sylwetka, słabo widoczna na śnieżnym tle w swoim mundurze Vandenreich. Przybysz nie ma postury rosłego mężczyzny. Zanim jeszcze widzi jej twarz, Aidenell jest już przekonany, że zaszczyciła ich swoją obecnością Bambietta Basterbine. Widział ją w akcji i słyszał o niej na tyle wiele, by wiedzieć, że żarty się skończyły. Choć właściwie ta dziewczyna ma swoiste, czarne poczucie humoru. Mogli trafić gorzej – taki Äs Nödt odstawiłby lekcję psychoanalizy i zagadałby ich na śmierć.Jeśli Grimmjow szuka wyzwania, to z Bambiettą powinien dobrze się bawić.

- Ups. Źle trafiłam. A liczyłam na Ichigo Kurosakiego, albo jakiegoś kapitana przynajmniej. Hollowy są dla Soldat.

- Coś ty powiedziała?!

- Jak się wam śpieszy na tamten świat, to jeszcze pięć minut szybkiego marszu i traficie pod mury Lodowego Pałacu, żebyśmy was szukać w tej kurzawie nie musieli. Tylko bardziej w lewo. Może w rewanżu któryś powie, gdzie znajdę jakiegoś właściciela Bankai?

- Ty suko! Po moim trupie się stąd ruszysz. Wyciągaj co tam masz, bo od miesięcy nie miałem ochoty zwyczajnie kogoś wypatroszyć.

- Tjaa. Baaaardzo wątpię. Mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty.

I… po prostu znika. Grimmjow wygląda, jak… Cóż, Aidenell nie jest w stanie znaleźć odpowiednio obrazowego porównania. Coś pomiędzy wygłodniałym psem, pozbawionym wyżerki i dzieckiem, któremu zabrano lizaka.

- Czy ona właśnie… mi spierdoliła? Bez jaj, tego nie było i nie będzie. Ja dam suce Bankaie, kapitanów i Kurosakiego. Kerr, pilnuj rudej. Jestem z powrotem za kwadrans. A ciul z tym, za pięć minut.

- A co z armią Niepodległego Hueco Mundo?

- A rób z nimi co chcesz. Może jakąś twierdzę zdobądźcie. Gówno mnie to obchodzi. Ja jej, kurwa, dam „Hollowa"!

I Grimmjow znika w ślad za czarnowłosą Stern Ritter. A Aidenell, jak na sumiennego żołnierza przystało, ma zamiar zastosować się do rozkazów dowódcy. Też planuje się trochę rozerwać.

IX.

Byakuya Kuchiki może nie mieć Bankai, ale jego Shunpo się nie zmieniło. Gdy oddalają się dostatecznie daleko, by już nie słyszeć żadnych odgłosów, poza swoimi oddechami i tętniącą w żyłach krwią, kapitan się zatrzymuje. W odległości kilkudziesięciu metrów przed nim pojawia się Stern Ritter. Jego długie włosy, upiorne oczy i to coś na twarzy nadają mu wygląd bardzo niepokojący. Byakuya, nie odwracając się nawet do dwóch Shinigami, stojących krok za nim, wydaje im polecenie.

- Bez względu na to, co się będzie działo, nie ważcie się włączać. Jest tylko mój.

Stern Ritter, Äs Nödt, jak sobie przypomina Ichigo z urywków informacji, przechyla lekko głowę. Naprawdę jest na wskroś nieludzki, a kolczasta maska całkowicie ukrywa jego emocje, jeśli w ogóle je odczuwa. Z pozbawionych białek oczu nie da się nic wyczytać.

- A więc jednak żyjesz? Wbiłem cię w ścianę na metr i ozdobiłem twoją krwią cały plac. A więc w tym, co mówią o kapitanach, jest ziarenko prawdy. Dobrze, tamta walka dała mi odrobinę przyjemności. Mogę to powtórzyć, ale tym razem definitywnie wykażę, że Shinigami nie są nieśmiertelni.

Ichigo spodziewa się ataku, ale nie czegoś tak… mało widowiskowego. Są w końcu użytkownikami Bankai, no tak jakby. A w ich kierunku lecą błękitne pociski Reishi, coś bardziej jak szpile niż strzały, zwłaszcza, że ich inicjator nie używa łuku. Ale potrafi skupiać cząsteczki duchowe, których prawie tu nie ma. Chyba, że jest bardziej jak Shigeko – nie potrzebuje absorbować Reishi, bo posiada Reiryoku. Ale nawet w takim wypadku, jego duchowy atak jest śmiesznie słaby. Byakuya nie próbuje się nawet poruszyć, nie schodząc z toru ich lotu. Szpile uderzają w niego, ale rozpryskują się przy zetknięciu z jego skórą, prawdopodobnie nawet go nie kalecząc. Ichigo instynktownie uchyla się, unikając gradu pocisków. Mimo to pozwala jednemu musnąć jego ramię. Renji, chociaż nie wygląda na poważnie rannego, także nie wyszedł zupełnie bez obrażeń. Atak wcale nie był słaby, a fakt, że szpile rozbiły się o ciało Kuchiki oznacza, że to on stał się silniejszy. Niewytłumaczalnie coś się zmienia w powietrzu. Kurosaki czuje napierającą falę, choć nie jest to atak ściśle fizyczny. Jest najwyraźniej wymierzony w kapitana, ale jego emanację daje się wyczuć wokoło. Chłopak ma wrażenie, że naciska na niego coś, co wywołuje w nim niepokój, a nawet… strach. Może dlatego, że tego nie rozumie. A może… to na tym polega zdolność Stern Rittera. To jest niebezpieczniejsze od potężnego, fizycznego uderzenia. Kurosaki nad tym nie panuje. Narasta w nim panika, jakby wszystko dookoła mogło być zwiastunem złej nowiny. Prawie słyszy w głowie krzyki i najgorsze, że je rozpoznaje, chociaż właścicieli głosów nie powinno tu być. Ma ochotę dać stąd nogę.

Byakuya stoi, jego mięśnie się nie poruszają, chociaż Ichigo ma wrażenie, że za chwilę on sam zegnie się pod naporem dziwnej, wszechogarniającej mocy. Widzi, że Renji ma podobnie, bo wicekapitan też mocno walczy ze sobą, by stąd nie uciec. Nagle to wszystko ustaje. Stern Ritter wyraźnie się niecierpliwi. Jego zdolność nie wywołała zamierzonego skutku, jakby w ogóle nie dotknęła kapitana 6. Oddziału. Kuchiki wydaje się nieporuszony, a nawet… lekko… rozbawiony? Niemożliwe, Byakuya nie ma poczucia humoru, a teraz zdecydowanie nie powinno mu być do śmiechu. Ale jego usta wykrzywiają się w czymś, co u kogoś innego byłoby złośliwym półuśmiechem. W głosie nie odbija się jednak nawet cień wesołości.

- Myślisz, że mnie zabijesz, nawet nie wyciągając przeciw mnie miecza? Jeśli kiedykolwiek zginę, to od ostrza. Ale nie od twojego i nie dzisiaj. Dlaczego twoja technika jest przeciw mnie nieskuteczna? Nie ma we mnie strachu. Mogliście najechać Soul Society, zabić wszechkapitana, kazać nam zmierzyć się z nieznanym. Ale teraz stoimy na waszej ziemi. Nawet jeśli zginą kapitanowie, jeśli mnie spotka śmierć, to Gotei przetrwa wszystko. Soul Society przetrwa wszystko. Ktoś inny będzie chronił to, co mi drogie. Dlatego nie ma we mnie lęku.

- Chcesz, bym znów użył przeciw tobie twojego własnego Bankai? To nazywasz walką, godną wojownika?

- Nie jesteś wojownikiem. Ale jeśli chcesz spróbować mnie zabić, to potrzebujesz czegoś więcej. Broń i techniki Quincy nawet mnie nie zadrapią. Nie dam ci walki godnej wojownika. Po prostu cię zabiję.

To wytrąca Stern Rittera z równowagi, a nie zanosiło się na to, by mógł on uzewnętrznić jakiekolwiek emocje. Sięga do pasa i wyciąga miecz, a może raczej długi sztylet. A więc nie tylko broń duchowa. Ichigo upewnia się, że domysły Gotei są bliskie prawdy. Jeśli Stern Ritterzy mogą używać technik duchowych, niezależnie od stężenia Reishi w atmosferze, oraz mają miecze, to są… czy raczej byli jak on i Shigeko. Shinigami z mocą Quincy. Tylko co oni ze sobą zrobili i jak stali się tacy… nieludzcy?

Niespodziewanie Äs Nödt rzuca się do przodu ze swoim ostrzem, a Byakuya zdaje się to bagatelizować. A chrzanić osobiste życzenia, jak Ichigo nic nie zrobi, to z jego ewentualnego szwagra zostanie kałuża krwi. Już chce zablokować sztylet Vandenreich, kiedy ktoś go powstrzymuje, chwytając jego ramię. I nie jest to Renji, który najwyraźniej też miał zamiar interweniować. Ichigo dzieli uwagę między Nödta, przebijającego pierś kapitana 6. Oddziału, a intruza za swoimi plecami. I nie jest w stanie tego ogarnąć. Stern Ritter z satysfakcją wyrywa ostrze długiego noża z ciała, w które je przed chwilą wbił. Ale po sekundzie Kurosaki widzi, jak czarne oczy rozszerzają się bardziej w uczuciu niedowierzania, kiedy „ciało" kapitana rozpływa się w powietrzu. Chłopak słyszy zza pleców głos Byakuyi Kuchiki, ale nie on jest adresatem słów kapitana.

- Utsusemi. Nie pierwszy dałeś się zwieść, ale to najsłabsza wersja tej techniki, jakiej kiedykolwiek użyłem. Zapominasz, że Shinigami walczą nie tylko Zanpakutō. Pycha rozmiękcza grunt pod stopami zwycięzcy. Miałem zamiar cię zabić Senbonzakurą Kageyoshi, ale zmieniłem zdanie. Nie potrzebuję do tego ostrza.

Kuchiki momentalnie przenosi się bliżej przeciwnika i zaczyna inkantować.

-Ty, który nosisz maskę z krwi, unosisz się na tysiącach trzepoczących skrzydeł, utwórz dwa lotosy na ścianie z niebieskich płomieni. Otwórz niebiosa i uderz niebieskim ogniem.

Spomiędzy dłoni Byakuyi wystrzeliwują dwa ogniste promienie, równie błękitne jak duchowe kolce, którymi wcześniej atakował go Quincy. Niebieski ogień uderza w ofiarę, którą siła ataku odpycha do tyłu. Ichigo jest pewien, że tylko Blut Vene pozwoliło mu przetrwać coś takiego. Kiedy niebieski rozbłysk zanika, ich oczom ukazuje się mocno poturbowany Stern Ritter, z charakterystycznymi wzorami na przedramionach i ze śmiercią w oczach. Gdyby mógł, zapewne zmieniłby ich w popiół. Ale jedyne do czego może w tej sytuacji sięgnąć, to medalion. Wyraźnie nie podoba mu się ta ewentualność, ale nie ma wyjścia. To wystarcza. Byakuya nie potrzebuje więcej, kiedy już wie, że jego Bankai jest z zasięgu ręki. Dlatego pierwszy raz sięga po swój Zanpakutō, który do teraz czekał, wsunięty w pochwę.

Shinigami płynnym ruchem wyciąga Senbonzakurę i nawet nie uwalnia pierwszej formy miecza. Do tego, co robi, wystarcza mu postać katany. Ichigo nie musi widzieć, by wiedzieć co się stanie. Kiedyś poczuł to na własnej skórze. Nie ma pojęcia, jak udało mu się wtedy przeżyć, ale teraz Vandenreich nie ma prawa wyjść z tego żywym. Senka będzie ostatnim, czego doświadczy, o ile jest w swoim stanie zdolnym nadążyć, choćby wzrokiem, za kapitanem. A Byakuya, tak po prostu, w pewnym momencie znika i pojawia się tuż za przeciwnikiem. Z ran na torsie i pod łopatką obficie wypływa krew, barwiąc poszarpany mundur, a Äs Nödt opada na kolana i wypuszcza z dłoni artefakt, w którym uwięziony jest Bankai o tysiącu ostrzy. Byakuya sięga po niego, jednocześnie odwracając się do pokonanego wroga.

- Szkoda, że nie ma tu jakiejś ściany. Przynajmniej byłoby bardziej spektakularnie. Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

Uwolniony Bankai chwilę wiruje w powietrzu, jakby jego właściciel nie był pewien, jaką nadać mu formę. Byakuya chwilę stoi z przymkniętymi powiekami, a kiedy je otwiera, wszystko znika. Bankai łączy się z Zanpakutō w jego dłoni, a Shinigami chowa miecz do pochwy. Leżący na śniegu Stern Ritter nie daje już żadnych oznak życia. O cholera. To było coś… pięknego. Renji chyba podziela zdanie Ichigo, bo wreszcie przestaje przypominać posąg, jakim był przez całą walkę, wpatrzony w swojego dowódcę.

- Kapitanie, to było… wspaniałe. A ta inkantacja… ee… doskonała.

- Nie potrzebuję używać zaśpiewu. Zrobiłem to tylko po to, żebyś go sobie przyswoił. Mój wicekapitan ma biegle posługiwać się Kidō.

- Eee… Rozkaz, kapitanie.

- Heh. No dobra, to było niezłe, Byakuya. Ale chyba przesadzasz, taki ochrzan na dzień dobry?

- Ciebie się to samo tyczy, Ichigo Kurosaki. Shiba czy nie Shiba, każdy Shinigami musi opanować demoniczne zaklęcia. Powinieneś mieć do tego wrodzony talent, ale może zanikł w młodszym pokoleniu.

- Yyy. Ty to umiesz zmotywować. A to o miękkim gruncie pod nogami zwycięzcy i Senka… Coś mi się przypomniało, tylko jeszcze Shūkei: Hakuteiken i byłby komplet. Dlaczego go nie użyłeś?

- Ten śmieć nie zasługiwał na śmierć od białego ostrza. Nie był dostatecznie dobry. Nie tak, jak ty.

Ichigo nie bardzo wie jak na to zareagować. Gdyby takie słowa nie padły z ust Byakuyi Kuchiki, to pomyślałby, że to komplement. Ale Kuchiki nie obdarzył go jeszcze takim zaszczytem, a przynajmniej w tej chwili nie może przywołać z pamięci czegoś podchodzącego pod tę definicję. Kapitan 6. Oddziału odwraca się i ma widocznie zamiar dołączyć do reszty. Kurosaki zdaje sobie nagle sprawę, że nie rozmawiał z Byakuyą od Reiōkyū, ukrywając się przez nim w gówniarskim stylu, ale skutecznie. Teraz jakoś czuje lekki dyskomfort i postanawia dać mu pół minuty przewagi. Dyskomfort się pogłębia, skutkując pojawieniem się purpury na twarzy chłopaka, kiedy na odchodnym słyszy słowa Byakuyi, na szczęście na niego nie patrzącego.

- W Seireitei Rukia ma gdzie spać, Ichigo Kurosaki. Nie doprowadź do sytuacji, w której będę musiał cię okaleczyć w imię honoru, bo nie popieram hazardu.

Kiedy kapitan znika, z szoku wyrywa Kurosakiego przyjacielskie szturchnięcie Renjiego.

- Zauważyłeś to?

- Co? Że Byakuya wszystko wie?! Aż się boję pomyśleć…

- Nie. To, że kapitan Kuchiki ma poczucie humoru.

Ichigo już szykuje jakąś kąśliwą ripostę, kiedy przed jego oczami przelatuje ciało Sajina Komamury. W ślad za nim pojawia się złośliwie uśmiechnięta długowłosa dziewczyna w mundurze Vandenreich. A jednak nie wszystkim poszło tak, jak Byakuyi.

X.

Musi użyć fizycznej siły, by skłonić dziewczynę do podążania za sobą. Nie uciekają, po prostu mają ważniejsze zadanie i ich przydatność leży teraz gdzie indziej, a nie pośród wyżynającego się tłumu. Trzeba wskazać drogę Ichigo i wsparciu. Za wszystko, co otrzymała dotąd od niego, a także od Kisuke Urahary, może się tak odwdzięczyć. Żeby nie wiadomo co się działo, sprowadzi pomoc. Ta garstka Arrancarów to w końcu jej ludzie. Skoro Ichigo, na widok tego, co Jagdarmee zrobiło w Hueco Mundo, rzucił się Arrancarom na ratunek, to ona zrobi co w jej mocy, by ich z tego wyciągnąć.

Od zawsze chciała wierzyć, że nie są tylko sztucznym tworem Hōgyoku, bo jako nie-istota nie zastanawiałaby się, dlaczego jest nieszczęśliwa i niepełna. Jeśli czuje, to może jednak ma „duszę" i ma jakieś przeznaczenie. Takie myśli najpierw trzymały ją na powierzchni, a potem niemal popchnęły w obłęd. Gdyby nie Aidenell, chyba pozwoliłaby się zabić któremuś pretendentowi do jej pozycji i wszystko by się skończyło. Ale kiedy odkryła, że on także ma w sobie pustkę, ale zamiast się w siebie zapadać, próbuje ją zapełnić, sama zaczęła szukać ekwiwalentów. Z Dondochakką i Peschem było lepiej. Ale od spotkania grupy Ichigo na pustyni pod Las Noches, a może raczej od Inwazji Vandenreich, kiedy znów stała się sobą, jest naprawdę znośnie. Może nawet jest na swój sposób… szczęśliwa. Aidenell znalazł sobie swój cel, podtrzymujący go na obranym kursie. Ona nie ma czegoś takiego przed sobą, ale zdecydowała, że dla odmiany może chronić innych. Jej egzystencja nabrała sensu, gdy pojawili się w niej inni, więc z czystego egoizmu, by nie stracić celu istnienia, musi starać się utrzymać przy życiu tych, którzy są jej drodzy. A w tej chwili jest kimś takim Orihime Inoue, bo to obiecała Ishidzie. Chłopak jest Quincy, ale ona wie, że nie zawahałby się stanąć w jej obronie. Robi to, zostając na polu bitwy. Więc ona dla niego będzie chronić dziewczynę i sprowadzi pomoc.

Nie będzie to takie łatwe, bo jednak nie wymknęły się niezauważone. Biegnie za nimi pościg. Jeśli to Soldat, to tylko lekko ich spowolnią, ale jeśli… Nagle robi się ciemno i uderza ją potężny ból z tyłu głowy, a nogi tracą punkt zaczepienia. Uderza o lodową pokrywę i kiedy zbiera się z ziemi, powoli zaczyna jej wracać wzrok. Obraz skacze, ale za to słuch mówi jej, że napastnicy są bliżej i jest ich co najmniej kilku, może kilkunastu. A ona oberwała czymś naprawdę silnym i jeśli autor ataku ma tego więcej do dyspozycji, to nie jest dobrze. Patrzy przed siebie i widzi Inoue, która przygotowuje się do otoczenia ich ochronną tarczą. Ale to nie wystarczy, a poza tym nie są tu, by walczyć, ale by dostarczyć wiadomość.

- Inoue, idź. Sprowadź Ichigo.

Dziewczyna się waha, ale racjonalnie patrząc, tylko ona może to zrobić. Tylko ona z nich dwóch jest w fizycznym stanie dostatecznie szybko biec. Inoue to rozumie i coś do niej odkrzykuje, ale tego nie jest już w stanie słyszeć, bo odwraca od niej głowę. Patrzy z niepokojem, jak grupa ubranych w białe mundury żołnierzy się rozdziela. Niedobrze. Musi ich zatrzymać tutaj. Zrywa się ze śniegu i rzuca na grupę Vandenreich. Jeden z nich odpala w jej kierunku Cero. To akurat żaden problem. Gorzej, że do trzyosobowej pogoni za rudowłosą ma zamiar dołączyć kilku Soldat, którzy tracą zainteresowanie nią samą. Na to nie pozwoli. Automatycznie pochłania wystrzelone w nią Cero. Kiedy patrzy na krople swojej krwi, spływające z pokaleczonej dłoni i barwiące śnieg na czerwono, przychodzi jej do głowy tylko jedno. Wyrzuca zranioną rękę przed siebie tak gwałtownie, że czerwone krople zawisają w powietrzu. Wie, co skutecznie przykuje uwagę wrogów. Gran Rey Cero.

Z jej ust wystrzeliwuje potężny ładunek pochłoniętej mocy z domieszką własnej, który, po połączeniu się z jej krwią, przybiera na sile i na miejscu zabija trzech czy czterech przeciwników. Jest całkiem dobrze, jeszcze dwa, może trzy ataki i dołączy do Inoue. I wtedy ponownie uderza ją rozdzierający ból z tyłu czaszki. Teraz wie, że to nie jest atak fizyczny. Jeden z Vandenreich jest Stern Ritterem i to bardzo silnym. Bo nawet nie wie, jak miałaby z nim walczyć. Nie jest z stanie się podnieść na nogi, jakby była sparaliżowana i czeka biernie, aż jeden z Soldat podejdzie bliżej. Przygotowuje się na cios, bo sama nie podniesie w takim stanie miecza.

- Nie, kretynie. Gdzie ty masz oczy? To było Gran Rey Cero. Mamy do czynienia z Espadą, więc musimy ją odstawić do Pałacu. Ty, małomówny? Wiesz kto to jest?

Stern Ritter zwraca się do Arrancara, który wcześniej zaatakował ją Cero. A tamten z wyraźną niechęcią, ale też słabo ukrywanym strachem odpowiada.

- To Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Ex Tercera Espada, chociaż nie wiem, jakim cudem w ogóle żyje.

- A to mi akurat wisi. Ale „trójka" to nie byle co, taki biały kruk. A żeby nie było po drodze niespodzianek…

Nelliel czuje, jak w tej samej chwili ból w głowie znów uderza, tym razem intensywniej i po kilku chwilach wie już, że jeśli od tego nie umrze, to na pewno straci przytomność. Po kilku, ciągnących się w nieskończoność sekundach, wita ciemność, zasnuwającą jej czy, z ulgą.

Kiedy wraca do siebie, jest ciemno, ale gdy oczy przyzwyczajają się do mroku, rozpoznaje zarysy ścian. Jest w jakimś pomieszczeniu, prawdopodobnie pod ziemią, a jej ręce są przykute do ściany. Po chwili orientuje się, że nie jest sama. Naprzeciw niej do takiej samej ściany przykuta jest inna Espada, a konkretnie jej następczyni na stołku „trójki". Próbuje jakoś nawiązać z nią kontakt, ale język odmawia jej posłuszeństwa, jakby nadal odczuwał skutki bolesnego ataku psychicznego. Po jakimś czasie drzwi, których istnienia nie była świadoma, otwierają się i do środka ktoś wchodzi. A raczej cicho się wślizguje. Rozpoznaje go – to Arrancar, który ją zaatakował w śnieżnej zamieci. Gdyby nie była teraz obezwładniona, to by mu zrobiła krzywdę. Jak można służyć Vandenreich. Nawet życie nie jest w pewnych sytuacjach warte czegoś takiego. Przybysz zbliża do niej swoją twarz i badawczo się jej przygląda.

- Co się dzieje? Co kwadrans, od kilku godzin, jakieś grupy Soldat wychodzą na patrole i nie wracają. Nawet Stern Ritterzy dostają kręćka. Arrancarom zabroniono dołączać do patroli, a tylko po to nas tu ściągnęli i trzymali przy życiu. Co się tam na zewnątrz dzieje, do cholery? Skąd ty się tu wzięłaś, Tu Odelschwanck? Podobno ktoś uwolnił Bankai… Shinigami tu są?!

A więc to prawdopodobnie Ichigo i Gotei. Może zdążyli. Jeśli Quincy i reszta Arrancarów z płaskowyżu przetrwała, jeśli przybyło całe Gotei, to Vandenreich ma się czym martwić. Nelliel ma szczerą nadzieję, że Shinigami z 11. Oddziału też jakoś wyszli cało. Taku Hayato jest na jej liście osób, które ma zamiar chronić. Ale na to nie ma teraz wpływu. W zasadzie na nic nie ma wpływu, więc z rezygnacją odpowiada.

- Shinigami, Quincy, nawet część arrancarskiej armii Grimmjowa. Hueco Mundo jest w sojuszu z Soul Society. Vandenreich ma… powody do zmatwień.

- Żartujesz sobie?! Grimmjow? W Hueco Mundo? I oni wszyscy go… poparli? I sojusz z Soul Society… Chyba sobie robisz jaja.

- Nie chcesz wierzyć, to nie wierz. Ale kiedy mnie zaatakowaliście, niosłam informację dla Gotei 13. To jest skoordynowana inwazja.

- Ale Grimmjow? To będzie wymagało więcej zachodu i szczęścia. No, ale chyba najwyższa pora… Zresztą, jak im życie nie miłe, to mogą zostać. Vandenreich i tak wybiją Arrancarów do nogi. Dobra, to da się zrobić.

Nelliel na początku zupełnie nie rozumie paplaniny Arrancara, ale po chwili orientuje się, że ten mówi do siebie, jakby coś rozważał i składał w całość kawałki układanki. Więc ona spokojnie czeka. I tak nie ma nic innego do roboty. Wreszcie na twarzy jej rozmówcy odbija się zdecydowanie, o ile dobrze to odczytuje w półmroku.

- Wysoko cenię bezpieczeństwo mojego tyłka i taki pogląd ma tu wielu arrancarskich sympatyków. Z Vandenreich mamy przesrane, ale z Grimmjowem możemy coś ugrać. Będzie tak - damy mu Tier i odstawimy ciebie, może nawet wejdziemy mu kilkakrotnie w dupę, ale jakoś to będzie. Więc sorry za to Cero. Rozumiesz, stan wyższej konieczności.

- Yyyy. Bardzo optymistyczny plan. Masz dużą wiarę w swoje możliwości. Jesteśmy zamknięci w… Gdzie my jesteśmy?

- W Lodowym Pałacu, poziom -2. To nawet lepiej, góra jest mocniej chroniona. Mówiłem, że nie jestem sam. Widzisz, w naszym niepewnym położeniu siłą rzeczy, zanurzeni po szyje w gównie, między francowatymi Vandenreich, musieliśmy się jakoś zorganizować. Psiakrew, nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale jak na arrancarskie warunki całkiem nieźle się dogadujemy. W sumie mieliśmy pod dostatkiem mocnych wrażeń i jakoś nie ciągnęło nas do tłuczenia się między sobą, żeby się rozładować, jak w Hueco Mundo. W którymś momencie załapaliśmy, że współpracując i chroniąc nawzajem swoje tyłki, łatwiej tu przetrwać. Gorzej, że nie ma z tego wymiaru drogi ewakuacyjnej, ale skoro jakoś tu trafiłaś, znaczy, że można w drugą stronę.

- No niezupełnie.

- Nie dobijaj mnie. O tym później. Po kolei, najpierw muszę jakoś przekonać resztę, że mi na łeb nie padło z Grimmjowem i sojuszem z Shinigami. Ale da radę, jedyny mocno niechętny lizaniu butów Grimmjowa Jaegerjaqueza już opuścił to zacne towarzystwo. Szkoda, bo teraz by się przydał.

Arrancar odsuwa się od niej i odwraca do wyjścia, ale na chwilę rzuca okiem na nieruchomą Tier.

- Ona jedna ma tak czy inaczej przewalone. I należy się jej. Gdyby nie Aidenell Kerr, to dwa lata temu roznieślibyśmy ją na progu Las Noches. Szkoda, że to nie on dowodził, bo bardziej tego spieprzyć niż ona, to się nie dało.

XI.

Bezwładne ciało kapitana przelatuje im przed oczami i uderza o zmarzlinę, kilkanaście metrów od stóp Renjiego. Wicekapitan stoi jak skamieniały, a i Ichigo ma problem z połapaniem się w sytuacji. Sajin Komamura został pokonany przez swojego przeciwnika. Zapewne nie miał nawet szansy spróbować odzyskać swojego Bankai. Jego obrażenia nie wskazują na to, by zostały zadane przez Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Wszystko nabiera sensu, kiedy ciemnowłosa Stern Ritter wyciąga przed siebie okrągły artefakt.

- No to drugi raz, aż tak twardy to nie jesteś, piesku.

I z medalionu błyska oślepiające, białe światło, a po tym pojawia się wiązka, czy raczej pocisk potężnej mocy. Kurosakiemu przychodzi do głowy, że jest to najbliższe pociskowi jądrowemu. W przebłysku świadomości łapie za ramię Renjiego i dzięki Shunpo udaje im się uniknąć spopielenia, ewakuując się na dostateczną odległość. Co to do cholery było?!

- Jakuhō Raikōben. Ta suka używa innego medalionu, to nie jest Bankai kapitana Komamury.

Słowa Renjiego sprawiają, że wreszcie wszystko do siebie pasuje. W miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą leżał kapitan, zieje wielka rozpadlina. Coś jak krater po wybuchu jądrowym. I nagle powietrze wokół nich staje się gęstsze od Reishi. Do rudowłosego dociera przerażająca świadomość, skąd pochodzą te duchowe cząsteczki. Kapitan 7. Oddziału rzeczywiście nie był dostatecznie twardy, by przetrwać drugi atak Bankai Suì-Fēng. Ichigo mocniej chwyta ramię przyjaciela, bo czuje, jak Renji napina wszystkie mięśnie. Chłopak nie dowierza, że akurat on sam do tego dochodzi, ale teraz potrzebują rozwagi, a nie rzucania się na oślep na przeciwnika, o którym nic nie wiedzą. Poza tym, że jest sadystyczną zołzą. I wtedy dzieje się coś jeszcze. Na zrytym ostatnim atakiem polu walki pojawia się czwarta osoba.

- No i wielkie dzięki, gdyby nie ten wybuch, szukałbym cię na tym zadupiu do usranej śmierci.

Grimmjow wygląda na ostro podkręconego. Dziewczyna zerka na nieoczekiwanego przybysza, ale nie poświęca mu więcej, niż przelotne spojrzenie. Uuu. No to Arrancar się wnerwi, zwłaszcza, po takich słowach.

- Nie szarżuj, kociak. Bo jeszcze wezmę to na poważnie. Mówiłam, że szukam posiadaczy Bankai i trafiłam nawet na dwóch. Poczekaj na swoją kolejkę.

- Jesteś, kurwa, martwa.

Najwyraźniej Grimmjow ma zamiar poważnie się zaangażować w to starcie. Stern Ritter ze złośliwym uśmiechem patrzy jednak tylko na Kurosakiego. A więc postanowione.

- Renji, odszukaj Suì-Fēng. Sama sobie nie poradzi z Bankai innego kapitana bez swojego własnego. Tutaj… my się tym zajmiemy.

Wicekapitan „szóstki" walczy ze sobą, ale skinieniem głowy potwierdza. W końcu ma swój Bankai i jest on potrzebny gdzie indziej. Kładzie przyjacielowi rękę na ramieniu i znika w białej kurzawie. No więc… zapowiada się bardzo ciekawie. Grimmjow ciska swoim spojrzeniem gromy, a jego Reiatsu staje się jeszcze bardziej szorstkie. Właściwie świadomość, że Ichigo może je wyczuć w tym dziwnym wymiarze, świadczy o tym, jak potężnie musiało wzrosnąć. Arrancar pała żądzą mordu. Miła odmiana, że tym razem nie on jest na jego celowniku. I kiedy sam do siebie się uśmiecha, na myśl o tym, w jak nietypowej znaleźli się sytuacji, nagle… traci grunt pod stopami, a przed oczami rozbłyskuje mu tysiąc gwiazd. Drugie tyle dołącza do nich, kiedy jego głowa uderza o lód, na którym sekundę temu stał. Co do cholery?!

- Wygodnie ci? To se leż i nie przeszkadzaj. Nie będziesz mi się pałętać pod nogami, Kurosaki.

- Pogięło cię?!

Grimmjow go… znokautował. Chyba rzeczywiście ostro się napalił na ten pojedynek. Ale przecież on nie będzie sobie obserwował walki z perspektywy parteru. Chociaż z drugiej strony, nawet patrząc na to, co ciemnowłosa zrobiła z kapitanem Komamurą, nadal ma pewne wrodzone opory. Nie jest pewien, czy sam dałby radę zabić… kobietę. Grimmjow nie ma tego rodzaju rozterek. A ta tutaj zasługuje na śmierć.

Arrancar, wbrew swojemu wcześniejszemu zachowaniu, teraz wykazuje się całkowitym skupieniem. Za to młoda Stern Ritter sprawia wrażenie lekko poirytowanej. Nie ma zamiaru dać przeciwnikowi satysfakcji z walki, bo zdecydowała, by zmierzyć się z Kurosakim. Grimmjow jest tylko wkurzającym intruzem. Ichigo współczuje jej odrobinę głupoty, bo zapewne za chwilę zacznie bardziej doceniać błękitnowłosego. Albo nie. Najwyraźniej dziewczyna w ogóle nie ma zamiaru z nim walczyć, tylko usunąć go ze swojej drogi. Sięga po medalion i wyciąga go przed siebie. Ichigo zrywa się z ziemi i poważnie zastanawia się nad uwolnieniem własnego Bankai. Chociaż mu tego zabroniono. Takiego zakazu nie można zignorować, ale jeśli Jakuhō Raikōben zatłucze jego i Grimmjowa, to polecenie i tak straci jakikolwiek sens. Arrancar powstrzymuje go podniesieniem ręki. Nie wygląda na przestraszonego, zresztą Kurosaki nie spodziewał się tego po nim. Ex Espada wygląda na wkurwionego, bo przeciwnik odmawia mu walki. Ichigo dobrze zna to spojrzenie. Nadal robi się mu od niego trochę nieprzyjemnie.

I… nic się nie dzieje, chociaż trwa to już dłuższą chwilę. Chyba coś jest nie tak, bo całkiem miłą dla oka twarz dziewczyny szpeci chwilowy objaw złości, która przechodzi w niepewność. Ale i to znika, zastąpione irytacją.

- Bankai, srankai. Gówniana prowizorka. Wygląda na to, że Bankai potrzebuje czasu, by się zregenerować. I to ma być najpotężniejsze, co macie? Pff. No dobra, to się pobawimy. Bambietta Basterbine, dla przyjaciół… a nie. To sobie podaruję. A tobie jak?

- Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Bardzo źle zrobiłaś, że mnie tak podkurwiłaś na wstępie.

Bambietta wybucha śmiechem, ale po chwili chichot się urywa, kiedy miecz Arrancara muska jej policzek, zostawiając na nim krwawą kreskę. Ichigo jest prawie pewien, że Grimmjow mógł ją przynajmniej poważnie zranić, jeśli nie zabić. Ale też ma zamiar się pobawić. W końcu po to tutaj jest – dla rozrywki i zabicia czasu. Dziewczyna szybko odzyskuje nad sobą panowanie, ale już się nie uśmiecha. Od teraz będzie bardziej skupiona. Wyjmuje swój miecz, zdecydowanie krótszy niż katana Grimmjowa, ale czasem takie rzeczy nie mają znaczenia. Bez wahania naciera za przeciwnika i ich ostrza się krzyżują. Jest szybka, naprawdę szybka. Rzeczywiście, długość klingi nie ma wpływu na rozłożenie sił. Bambietta jest od Arrancara mniejsza i zwinniejsza, chociaż ten też porusza się trochę jak… kot. Wyglądają, jakby ze sobą tańczyli i Ichigo musi przyznać, że jest w tym coś pięknego. Musi przyznać, że Stern Ritter jest technicznie niemal doskonała, ale właściwie on sam widzi tylko Grimmjowa.

Nie miał do teraz okazji obserwować go z takiej pespektywy. Zawsze, gdy widział go nacierającego z Zanpakutō w dłoni, skupiał się tylko na tym, by stal nie zanurzyła się w jego własnym ciele. Doceniał umiejętności Grimmjowa, ale nie potrafił ich podziwiać, jak robi to na tej lodowej pustyni. Arrancar jest doskonały, jego ruchy są idealnie wyważone, a uniki odmierzone co do milimetra, by móc skontrować atak. On naprawdę czerpie z walki głęboką przyjemność i się nie ogranicza. Chociaż wszystko jest wyważone, to Grimmjow nie jest jednocześnie zachowawczy. Ryzykuje, szuka jakiejś luki. Rzuca wyzwanie, ale nie swojej przeciwniczce. On sprawdza sam siebie, przekracza własne granice, jakby chciał sobie samemu udowodnić, że może więcej. To jest… fascynujące. Czyni go niebezpiecznym i nieobliczalnym, bo rzeczywiście nie istnieje dla niego nic, poza walką i przeciwnikiem. Ichigo w tej chwili mu tego zazdrości. On sam nigdy nie sięgnie na taki poziom, bo nie walczy z taką euforią. Bije się zawsze po coś i nawet jeśli niekiedy starcie z odpowiednim przeciwnikiem daje mu radość, to traktuje je jako nieuniknioną konieczność. Do teraz nie rozumiał Grimmjowa w najmniejszym stopniu, ale w tej chwili sam chciałby poczuć jego euforię. Miał czasami wrażenie, że sięgał do tego, gdy walczył w masce, a teraz już wie, dlaczego. To był odblask jego Hollowa. Od ostatniego starcia z Ulquiorrą nie czuł nic takiego. Nienawidził tego, ale coś go w tym jednocześnie pociągało. I pierwszy raz mu takiej euforii brakuje, chociaż ledwo, i ze strachem, przyznaje to przed samym sobą.

Wszystko zwalnia. Wrogowie zdążyli już wybadać swoje siły i zacznie się walka na poważnie. Bardziej krwawa zabawa. Grimmjow wbija Panterę w ośnieżoną ziemię i przesuwa dłonią po sztychu. Z jego palców spływa krew. A więc zamierza wytoczyć największe działo. Ichigo obserwuje, jak Arrancar wyciąga przed siebie dłoń. Już to widział. Prewencyjnie odsuwa się kilka kroków do tyłu, gdy spomiędzy palców błękitnowłosego zostaje uwolnione niebieskawe Cero i uderza w dziewczynę, oddaloną o kilkaset kroków. Grimmjow uśmiecha się i Kurosaki sam też nie może się powstrzymać, by nie zrobić tego samego. Byle tylko ten drań nie zauważył. Kiedy powietrze po eksplozji znów staje się mniej więcej przejrzyste, ich oczom ukazuje się Bambietta, w mocno sfatygowanym mundurze i nienajlepszym humorze.

- Gran Rey Cero. Jesteś Espadą?

- O patrz, zapomniałem się przedstawić z pełną tytulaturą, jaki jestem, kurwa, źle wychowany. Sexto Espada w armii Aizena, aktualny pan Hueco Mundo.

- Taki kociak? A to inna zabawa. Więc jednak poznamy się bliżej, ale nie tutaj. Zapraszam ze mną.

Ichigo nie bardzo rozumie, co dziewczyna może mieć na myśli, ale Grimmjowowi wyraźnie nie pasuje taka odpowiedź. Ma zamiar chyba jej poprawić, tym razem mieczem, bo sięga do wbitego w lód ostrza. I nagle upada na kolana, a na jego twarzy maluje się bezgraniczne zaskoczenie. Kurosaki zdaje sobie sprawę, że szorstkie Reiatsu Arrancara, które czuł przez całe starcie, nagle zaczyna zanikać, jakby coś je pochłaniało. I wtedy sobie przypomina Quilge Opie i Ayona. O cholera, ta Stern Ritter absorbuje Reishi bezpośrednio budujące inną istotę duchową. No to żarty się skończyły. Chyba najwyższa pora opuścić ławkę rezerwowych, bo już dostatecznie dużo się naoglądał.

XII.

Odstawił pożałowania godną amatorkę. Nie powinien do tego dopuścić, zwłaszcza, że sam pogardza tą durną dziewuchą za niedocenienie przeciwnika. Żarty się skończyły. Nie powinien tak długo walczyć bez Resurrección. Kerr go ostrzegał, a końcu po to go trzyma, żeby jego informacje do czegoś się przydawały. Gdyby szybciej uwolnił Panterę, ta suka nie mogłaby dorwać się do jego Reiryoku. A teraz cholerny Kurosaki będzie miał z Grimmjowa ubaw. Cholera jasna.

Niemal naginająca jego wolę, niewidoczna siła, która rzuciła go na kolana i zmusza do podzielenia się mocą duchową, nagle przestaje napierać. Arrancar podnosi głowę i widzi przed sobą plecy Shinigami, który najwyraźniej zrobił coś, by rozproszyć tę cholerę, wysysającą z niego życie. No żesz, kurwa mać. Poprzysiągł sobie dwa lata temu, na piasku Las Noches, że nigdy już nie będzie oglądać jego pleców z takiej perspektywy. Cholerny Kurosaki.

- Wygodnie ci, Grimmjow? To sobie poleż i popatrz.

Pieprzony Kurosaki. Ale wyczucia stylu nie może mu odmówić. O niebiosa, jak teraz chciałby się z nim zetrzeć na śmierć i życie. Ale to jeszcze trochę musi poczekać. Na razie obserwuje, jak Shinigami błyskawicznie pojawia się za ciemnowłosą i głęboko kaleczy ją w lewe ramię. Naiwniak, nadal ma opory. Gdyby dostatecznie wykorzystał jej zaskoczenie, mógłby odciąć jej rękę. A ten gentelman powstrzymuje się przy kobiecie. Zaraz zapewne będzie tego żałował. I wtedy Grimmjow zwraca na coś uwagę. Na krótką chwilę z prawej dłoni Bambietty znika ostrze, a na lewym ramieniu pojawia się dziwny, siateczkowaty wzór. A może jednak nie mógłby odciąć jej ręki. Suka zastosowała jakąś technikę, coś jak Hierro. O tym też mówił Kerr. Ale jednocześnie nie mogła użyć swojego miecza. Bo jej klinga nie jest Zanpakutō, a jakimś rodzajem broni duchowej. Najwidoczniej nie może jednocześnie używać kilku technik Quincy. Ciekawe, czy Kurosaki też to zauważył?

Shinigami odskakuje od niej i wyciąga przed siebie Zangetsu. No tak, bo niczego innego nie ma w swoim bitewnym arsenale. Z ostrza uwolniony zostaje błękitny, sierpowaty pocisk, ale Getsuga mija cel. I Kurosaki obrywa krótkim mieczem Bambietty pod obojczyk. Grimmjow bardzo stara się ustabilizować swoje Reiatsu, bo w takim tempie niedługo będzie musiał zmienić Shinigami. Ale tamten nie daje za wygraną, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Arrancara. Temu chłopakowi zawsze wydaje się, że może wygrać. Głupie i naiwne, ale fascynujące. Kurosaki rusza się i zadaje kolejne uderzenia, jakby w ogóle nie był ranny. Ale ta ciemnowłosa bladź jest niezła. Oberwała Gran Rei Cero i nadal nieźle się trzyma. Jej siła leży w szybkości i zwinności. No i diabelnej wytrzymałości, bo w ofensywie zdecydowanie kuleje. Grimmjow musi przyznać, że jest szybsza od niego samego, a przynajmniej od niego bez uwolnionego miecza. Powinien zrobić to wcześniej i już byłoby po sprawie. W sumie nawet nie ma ochoty z nią walczyć. Chce ją utłuc. Jeśli z kimś tutaj naprawdę chciałby się bić, długo i epicko, to na pewno nie z dziewczyną.

Kurosaki nie daje za wygraną i w ramach wymiany ciosów kilkakrotnie ją rani. Jest równie szybki i o ile nie da się zaskoczyć i wykorzysta przewagę, to bez wątpienia ją pokona. O ile będzie w stanie naprawdę ją zabić. Tu akurat Grimmjow powątpiewa. Kurosaki marnuje kilka okazji, by nadziać ją na ostrze i to się zapewne na nim zemści. Zwłaszcza, że przeciwniczka wyraźnie już dostrzegła jego słabość. Na jej ustach pojawia się szyderczy uśmiech i naciera na Shinigami, zupełnie się odsłaniając, a on powstrzymuje się przed zadaniem śmiertelnego cięcia. Stern Ritter, wyczuwając sprzyjającą okazję, tnie Kurosakiego w lewy bok. Dlaczego ten głupek nie uwolni Bankai?! Z łatwością by ją rozwalił Getsugą z ostrza Tensy Zangetsu, nie musząc wcale zanurzać ostrza w jej ciele. Durny masochista. A teraz oczywiście zbiera baty. Grimmjow już nie może na to patrzeć. Jak Kurosaki może być tak doskonałym wojownikiem i jednocześnie takim skończonym idiotą? Dlatego sięga do Pantery i uwalnia swój miecz. Tak czy inaczej, przyszedł tutaj zabijać, a jak na razie nie miał jeszcze okazji nawet nikogo poważnie pokaleczyć.

- Grimmjow? Już ci lepiej? Chcesz się jednak dowartościować?

- A weź. Nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć. Kalasz moje wyobrażenia o tobie. Co kurwa, nie chcesz zarysować Tensy Zangetsu, czy lubisz się zbierać z ziemi? Zapomniałeś, do czego służy Bankai?

- Nie uwolnię tutaj miecza.

Ostatnie Kurosaki wymawia ze śmiertelną powagą, co trochę zastanawia Grimmjowa. O cholera jasna, od kiedy to on się zastanawia?! Ale o to mniejsza. Shinigami nie boi się utraty Bankai, chodzi o coś innego, a nie pora na dłuższe rozmowy. Kurosaki nie wahałby się sięgnąć do silniejszej broni, w końcu używał maski Hollowa, nawet jeśli go to niszczyło. Jeśli powiedział, że nie uwolni Zanpakutō, to nie ma o czym gadać. Za to przejście w Resurrección mocno zaabsorbowało uwagę Bambietty. No, psiamać, najwyższa pora. Czas zacząć zabawę, albo właściwie… Nie no, jednak ją zwyczajnie zajebie.

- Desgarrón.

Arrancar postanawia, że nie będzie się dłużej patyczkował. Ta walka wcale nie daje mu tyle satysfakcji ile oczekiwał. Już bardziej zajmująca była konwersacja z tą rudą, Inoue. No tak, w końcu zostawił w cholerę swoją armię. Nie może sobie pozwolić, żeby Kerrowi przyszło do głowy za bardzo przyzwyczaić się do roli przywódcy. Jeszcze mu tylko takiego syfu brakowało. Trzeba tu skończyć szybko, ale niekoniecznie bezboleśnie. Błękitne, śmiercionośne ostrza z Reishi powinny załatwić sprawę. Na chwilę, po ich uwolnieniu w kierunku czarnowłosej, traci czujność. No i dostaje za swoje. Kiedy nie słyszy oczekiwanego wrzasku agonii, odwraca się w kierunku swojej ofiary. Po ostrzach nie ma śladu. Yyy. Chyba coś przeoczył. Uświadamia go przeciwniczka, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha.

- Aleś ty durny. Wypada tylko podziękować, moje zapasy Reishi były już na wyczerpaniu.

Dziewczyna trzyma w dłoni miecz, ale jakiś inny, niż poprzednio, choćby dlatego, że teraz iskrzy się błękitem. Arrancar zaczyna łapać. Zaabsorbowała cząsteczki duchowe, z których zbudowane były jego ostrza. Nie pomyślał o tym.

- No genialne - pogratulować, Grimmjow. I co, ja jestem żałosny? Nie zorientowałeś się, że ona ma broń duchową, a nie Zanpakutō?

- Zorientowałem się, no i?

- To coś jak Seele Schneider. Rozluźnia wiązania między cząsteczkami duchowymi i ułatwia ich absorpcję. Działa jak piła łańcuchowa, coś koło 3 000 000 drgań na sekundę.

- Drgań? Co ty pieprzysz? Czyli toto pochłania Reishi, załapałem. Nie ględź, Kurosaki.

- Chciałem się elokwencją wykazać. Zresztą… Następnym razem, zanim zrobisz coś głupiego, to mnie ostrzeż.

- Bo co? Co ty zrobisz? „Nie uwolnię Bankai, bo nie". A może ty go nadal nie masz i ściemniasz?

- No i od nowa… Grimmjow, to cię przerasta. Jak mówię nie, to nie. Bardziej to skomplikowane, niż budowa cepa, mózg by ci czaszkę rozsadził.

- Halo? Czy ja wam nie przeszkadzam?

Obydwaj odwracają się w stronę wołającej lekko zirytowanym głosem dziewczyny.

- O, przykułam uwagę. Miło.

I w ich kierunku leci grad pocisków duchowych. Są silne i diabelnie szybkie, na tyle, że Grimmjowowi nie udaje się ich uniknąć, chociaż jego uwolniona forma wydatnie dodaje mu zwinności. Kurosaki też poważnie obrywa, ale nadal może się ruszać. Kilkakrotnie używa Getsugi, ale ta suka jest dostatecznie szybka, by w porę odskoczyć. No tak, Arrancar podładował ciemnowłosą naprawdę pierwszorzędnym Reishi. Nie stanowi dla nich śmiertelnego zagrożenia, ale jest… upierdliwa. Dziewczyna znika im z oczu i po chwili muszą wiać przed atakiem zza ich pleców. Nie mogą w nieskończoność unikać pocisków, wypuszczanych seriami, przy czym kolejne nie są wcale słabsze od poprzednich. Grimmjow może użyć Garra de la Pantera… i co? Będą do siebie walić bez końca? By zadać skuteczny cios, on albo Kurosaki potrzebują przedrzeć się wystarczająco blisko, by walczyć w zwarciu. Wtedy przecinające powietrze strzały będą przeciw nim nieskuteczne. Mogą zaczekać, aż Bambietta wyczerpie zapas Reishi, ale… to poniżające. Muszą skończyć, zanim ktoś ich znajdzie i odkryje, jak dają ciała, zamiast się pozbierać. Robi się żenująco. Koleś, który udupił Aizena, i aktualny władca Hueco Mundo zbierają baty od rozkapryszonej dziewuchy. Koniec tego.

Podejmuje decyzję. Miał zamiar zachować to na specjalną okazję, ale że adresat i tak tutaj jest, więc przynajmniej zamknie wreszcie jadaczkę i nabierze do niego trochę szacunku. Może to przesada, ale naprawdę Grimmjowowi zaczyna się spieszyć, a ta zołza coraz bardziej działa mu na nerwy, nie chcąc zwyczajnie paść trupem. No i nie może sobie podarować widoku miny Kurosakiego. Właściwie, to tylko o to mu chodzi.

- Cofnij się o dziesięć metrów. No może o dwadzieścia. Już wyglądasz jak gówno i nie chciałbym cię zabić niechcący, Kurosaki.

Nie zadaje sobie trudu, by obserwować cień zaskoczenia, jaki maluje się na twarzy chłopaka. Popatrzy sobie za chwilę, bo wtedy będzie ono pełne. Skupia się i obejmuje całą swoją moc, kumulując energię duchową. I kiedy czuje, że osiąga już granicę, uwalnia wszystko. Naprawdę wszystko, na co kiedykolwiek będzie go stać. Ostateczna granica. Moc wybucha w przestrzeń, a powietrze zabarwia się głębokim granatem jego Reiatsu. Kiedy zmarznięte drobinki wody, wymieszane z ciemną ziemią, opadają i odsłaniają widok, obserwuje z satysfakcją stojącą jak kołek Bambiettę, zaskoczoną do tego stopnia, że prawie zbiera szczękę ze śniegu. On sam uśmiecha się drapieżnie, kiedy rzuca jej wyzwanie swoim głębokim, gardłowym, zwierzęcym głosem.

- Przeskocz to, dziwko. Segunda Etapa. Nadal nie jestem godnym przeciwnikiem?

XIII.

Ta walka zaczyna przypominać… właściwie ciężko to porównać do któregoś starcia, z jego bogatej w bitewne doświadczenia przeszłości. Coraz bardziej natrętnie nasuwa mu się na myśl słowo „kompromitacja", ale uparcie je od siebie odpycha. W każdym razie nikomu nie będzie się tym chwalił. Coś muszą zrobić, bo spędzą na umykaniu i próbach oskrzydlenia tej upartej Stern Ritter resztę dnia. Nie ma czasu na coś takiego. Nawet w najbardziej absurdalnych scenariuszach nie zakładał, że jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze będzie walczył z Grimmjowem, to razem zbiorą baty od jakiejś dziewczyny. Ex 6. Espada też zapewne widział to inaczej w swoich krwawych snach. Bo to, co ma miejsce tutaj, zaczyna przypominać cyrk. Gdyby nie jego rosnąca irytacja, płynąca z tego, że powinien być już gdzie indziej, Ichigo chyba zacząłby się śmiać z nich obydwu. Grimmjow najwyraźniej też ma już dość. I zapewne ma racje w tym, że Kurosaki wygląda gówniano, bo tak się czuje, nie tylko fizycznie. Zbierał już porządny łomot, kilka razy był na granicy życia i śmieci, w sumie nie jest pewien, czy przynajmniej raz nie umarł. Ale nigdy nie obrywał w tak kiepskim stylu. Dobrze, że nikt tego nie widzi. Tylko co wymyślił ten popaprany Arrancar?

Ichigo zapobiegawczo stosuje się do jego sugestii i robi mu więcej miejsca. I nagle Grimmjowa otacza ciemnogranatowe Reiatsu. Zaraz… granat? A to coś nowego. Energia duchowa, emanująca od Arrancara wciska rudowłosego w ziemię i całą siłę woli wkłada w to, by ustać na nogach. I ciemna, chaotyczna aura się rozprasza. Słyszy w uszach drapieżny, dobrze mu znany głos ex Espady, ale tym razem odbijający jeszcze większą dzikość. Ale to, co widzi między opadającymi tumanami, nie jest Grimmjowem, którego miał przed oczami chwilę temu.

- Przeskocz to, dziwko. Segunda Etapa. Nadal nie jestem godnym przeciwnikiem?

O cholera. Nie, żeby nie doceniał Arrancara. Spodziewał się po nim wszystkiego, bo błękitnowłosy go do tego przygotował w poprzednich starciach. Wiedział, że Grimmjow nie ma limitów i jest nieobliczalny. Ale nie spodziewał się po nim tego. Jeśli chodziłoby o sam element zaskoczenia, to posunięcie Arrancara sprawdziło się doskonale. Po chwilowym szoku spływa na niego inna świadomość. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez nie jest już tylko byłym „szóstym". On się naprawdę pozbierał i aktualnie jest najsilniejszym Arrancarem w Hueco Mundo. Przyprowadził tutaj armię z prawdziwego zdarzenia. I oczywiście niczego się nie boi. W innych okolicznościach przyrody ta wiedza byłaby powodem do daleko idącego niepokoju.

Bambietta wygląda tak, jakby oberwała czymś ciężkim w głowę, ale nie wydaje się to Kurosakiemu powodem do drwin. Sam czuje się tak samo. Stern Ritter jednak odzyskuje rozsądek dużo szybciej, niż można było oczekiwać. Nie zasypuje ich kolejnym gradem duchowych pocisków. Wygląda na przerażoną i spanikowaną, ale idzie o jej przetrwanie. Sięga do kieszeni munduru i wyciąga przed siebie okrągły artefakt. No i teraz mają problem. O ile czarnowłosa zdoła użyć przeciw nim Jakuhō Raikōben. Bankai ma limity, a ona zwolniła pieczęć i ponownie uwięziła go przynajmniej dwa razy. Arrancar jednak zdaje się tym nie przejmować. Tak jak Bambietta, wciąga przed siebie dłoń… łapę… Cholera, w Resurrección wyglądał dziwacznie i przerażająco, ale teraz to już przeszedł samego siebie. Instynkt Kurosakiego każe mu skierować przeciw Grimmjowowi czarne ostrze Zangetsu. Jego zmysły Shinigami szaleją, nie pozwalając mu zachować spokoju w obecności Arrancara w Segunda Etapa. Jakby pamiętały, jak zakończyła się ostatnia przygoda z innym Espadą w tej formie. Ale Ichigo musi się skupić na ich wspólnym, czarnowłosym problemie.

Bambietta, chociaż z wyraźnym trudem, ponownie zwalnia pieczęć i uwolniony Bankai zderza się z jednocześnie odpalonym przez Grimmjowa, krwistoczerwonym Cero. Kurosaki natychmiast usuwa się z pola rażenia, ale nie ma zamiaru stąd zwiać. Skoro sprawy się tak mają, to może uda mu się wykorzystać okazję. Shunpo pozwala mu zniknąć ułamek sekundy przed tym, nim podmuch dwóch, skumulowanych ataków zmienia epicentrum w wielki krater. Cero Grimmjowa całkowicie niweluje moc Bankai, a nawet napiera na dziewczynę, zmuszając ją do przemieszczenia się. Zgodnie z przewidywaniem Ichigo, Bambietta pojawia się tuż przed nim i prawie sama nadziewa się na jego miecz. Wystarczy przesunąć go o kilka centymetrów. Shinigami widzi jednak tylko jej przerażone oczy i cofa ostrze, po czym tnie ją w prawe ramie. Jest obezwładniona i przestaje być jego zmartwieniem. Jego cel jest inny.

Zdrętwiałe ramię Stern Ritter opada bezwładnie, a palce wypuszczają okrągły medalion. Ichigo chwyta go w swoją dłoń. Niespodziewanie czuje, jak energia artefaktu zaczyna do niego przepływać i łączy się z jego własną. Nie czuł nigdy nic podobnego. Wiedział, że gdzieś tam jest, bo uratowała mu życie w dniu Inwazji, obwieszczając swoją obecność siatkowatym wzorem na jego przedramieniu. Ale, przez kilka dni w Karakurze, Ishida nie zdołał jej z niego wyciągnąć, ani wytłuc na zewnątrz siłą, chociaż bardzo się starał. Teraz Kurosaki ma wrażenie, że jego wewnętrzny błękit pozwala mu zapanować nad medalionem. Nie wie jak, ani dlaczego, ale ma pewność. Chce to zrobić. Więc naśladując gest dziewczyny wyciąga artefakt przed siebie, w kierunku nadal naciskającego, a raczej przygniatanego przez Cero Jakuhō Raikōben.

- Stopniej… Morze staje się chmurami, chmury stają się deszczem, deszcz staje się parą…

Mówi coraz ciszej, a ostatnie słowa zupełnie giną w szumie rozszalałego wiatru. I Bankai odrywa się od czerwonej wiązki energii Arrancara. Towarzyszy temu rozbłysk czerni i cała moc zostaje zapieczętowana w medalionie. Kurosaki czuje, jak początkowo Bankai próbuje się wyrwać poza ścianki artefaktu, ale on sam jest w niewytłumaczalny sposób w stanie nad tą mocą zapanować. Najgorsza w tym nie jest jednak nieokiełznana siła, ale wydzierająca z niej rozpacz. Odblask tego, co zapamiętał z dołu Nimanyi. Jedno z najgorszych wspomnień jego życia. To go wyczerpuje, ale stara się nie stracić kontroli i powoli wszystko się wycisza, choć ma wrażenie, że cały proces trwa wieczność. Nie może ciągnąć się tak długo, bo Bambietta nadal opada na ziemię, jak w zwolnionym tempie. I po chwili jest już przy niej Grimmjow, który nie podziela sentymentów rudowłosego. Arrancar jest zwolennikiem równouprawnienia na polu walki. Wbija długie pazury w klatkę piersiową dziewczyny, nie pozostawiając jej czasu, by zorientowała się, w jaki sposób umiera. Ostre pazury napastnika kaleczą, czy właściwie rozrywają ją, przebijając się przez tkanki na wylot. Grimmjow wyrywa swoje ramię, zanurzone w niej niemal po łokieć, rozchlapując czerwoną posokę na śniegu. Kiedy ciało upada na ziemię, w rozszerzonych w agonii oczach nie ma już życia.

Ichigo robi kilka kroków i upada na kolana. Ma zamiar wstać, ale medalion ciąży mu w dłoni, a za nic w świecie go nie wypuści spomiędzy zaciśniętych palców. Za dobrze wie, ile Zanpakutō i Bankai znaczy dla Shinigami. Więc przechyla się i opada plecami na śnieg. Potrzebuje chwili, by dojść do siebie. Przymyka powieki, chroniąc je przed drażniącymi, wirującymi w powietrzu drobinkami lodu. Po chwili uświadamia sobie, że kilka kroków od niego opada na ośnieżoną ziemię Grimmjow. Słyszy jak jego przyspieszony oddech zwalnia. Najwidoczniej też ma chwilowo dość. Kurosaki, nie ruszając się, przerywa ciszę.

- Segunda Etapa, co? W tej wersji wyglądasz paskudniej, niż w Resurrección.

- A chuj mnie obchodzi twoje zdanie, Kurosaki.

Głos Grimmjowa jest inny niż poprzednio, zupełnie pozbawiony gardłowego brzmienia, choć z wyczuwalną nutką irytacji. Rudowłosy podnosi powieki i przechyla głowę. Spotyka spojrzenie błękitnych oczu Arrancara, który dochodzi do siebie obok, już w swojej nieuwolnionej formie, z Panterą wbitą w śnieg. Może z wyczerpania, a może w związku z absurdalnością całej sytuacji i wszystkiego, co miało miejsce na tym kawałku lodowego pustkowia, Ichigo puszczają hamulce i wybucha nieposkromionym śmiechem. Zwyczajnie… nie może się powstrzymać.

- Z czego rżysz, Kurosaki?

Shinigami zaciska zęby, żeby się opanować, ale zaczynają nim niemal targać konwulsje, więc ponownie poddaje się atakowi chichotu. Grimmjow z wyższością odrywa od niego wzrok.

- Kretyn.

Chłopak zupełnie ignoruje tę uwagę, ulegając kolejnemu napadowi irracjonalnego śmiechu. To robi się naprawdę dziwne, nawet dla niego samego. I wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, skąd taka reakcja. Wszystko jest nie na swoim miejscu. Przed chwilą do spółki z Arrancarem zabił dziewczynę. Trzyma w dłoni okaleczony Bankai. Wszędzie dookoła toczą się walki. A on od jakiegoś czasu wie już, jak to się skończy. Dla niego i wielu innych. Ale do teraz nie dopuszczał do siebie tej myśli. Trzymając uwięziony Bankai, przeszywający jego duszę nie fizycznym bólem, wreszcie zaakceptował rzeczywistość. Wszystko jest nie tak, jak być powinno. Równowagę światów szlag trafił, ale wszystko musi wrócić na swoje miejsce. Ta świadomość pozwala mu się uspokoić. Kiedy w końcu przestaje chichotać, Grimmjow ponownie się odzywa.

- Za mocno ci w łeb walnąłem? Najgorsza walka mojego pieprzonego życia. Ty chyba też nie będziesz się tym chwalił. Co w tym, kurwa, zabawnego?!

- Wszyscy umrzemy. Niezależnie, jak to się skończy.

- Poważnie, odjebało ci. Sam do tego doszedłeś, czy ktoś inny cię oświecił?

Ichigo zupełnie poważnieje i chwilę milczy. Grimmjow, który mówił do tej pory w przestrzeń, nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem, odwraca do niego głowę. Shinigami chwilę na niego patrzy, po czym odpowiada prawie szeptem.

- Król Dusz.


	12. Koniec świata

I.

Przez szparę wkradło się trochę światła, ale te odrobinę jasności przyćmiewa sylwetka, która się pojawia w uchylonych drzwiach. A za nią ktoś jeszcze. Żaden z Arrancarów nie jest tym, który odwiedził ją poprzednio.

- Ja pieprzę. Rzeczywiście, to Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. A już się zastanawiałem, co zrobię D'ashetowi za takie naiwne łgarstwo. Te, w Lodowym Wymiarze rzeczywiście są inni Arrancarzy? Grimmjow? Całe cholerne Soul Society?

Nie ma siły odpowiedzieć, więc tylko potakuje ruchem głowy. Czuje się całkowicie bezsilna i kiedy drugi z tajemniczych gości uwalnia jej ręce z metalowych oków, które trzymały jej ciało w pionie, automatycznie opada za zimną posadzkę. To nie może być tylko osłabienie po walce. Czuje, jak jej moc od niej cały czas odpływa i nie ma już kontroli nad swoim Reiatsu. Ten, który ją uwolnił wywleka jej osłabione ciało na zewnątrz i słyszy za sobą przytłumiony głos tego drugiego.

- Tier też musimy zabrać. Potrzebujemy jakiejś karty przetargowej. Psiakrew, wygląda jak kupa gówna, królowa od siedmiu boleści. Spadajmy stąd, bo skończymy ledwie żywi, jak te dwie.

A więc to ta cela. Może ściany są zrobione z jakiegoś wysysającego Reishi budulca. Nieważne. Ma wrażenie, że nagle nacisk destrukcyjnej siły ustaje. Jakby opuścili miejsce otoczone jakąś barierą. Już po kilku chwilach czuje się trochę lepiej. Da radę iść o własnych siłach. Musi się stąd wydostać. Ma za zadanie odnaleźć Ichigo i resztę. Inoue. Kiedy odrywa się od wlokącego ją Arrancara, po chwili ktoś rzuca w nią białym płaszczem Soldat. Musi wyglądać na dezorientowaną, bo zirytowany długowłosy brunet, którego rysy rozpoznaje, wyjaśnia pobłażliwym głosem.

- Zarzuć ten łach na plecy. Masz maskę, więc w mundurze będziesz dla Soldat tylko arrancarskim psem. Duże się nas tu kręci, o ile nie trafimy na Stern Rittera, nikt się nie zorientuje. Tylko wychodzimy małymi grupami. Najwyżej po trzech. Ale mamy coś jeszcze do zrobienia.

- D'ashet, darujmy sobie. Niby co z tym zrobimy. Po pierwsze, nie przejdziesz przez drugą barierę. Ktoś zawsze pilnuje. Po drugie, nie dotkniesz tego, bo wessie całe twoje gówniane Reishi. Nawet Stern Ritterzy trzymają się z daleka i zadołowali to gówno pod ziemią. Spieprzajmy stąd.

- I rozwalą nas, jak tylko się zorientują, co jest grane. Jakbyśmy to mieli… użyj głowy dla odmiany.

- Jak położymy na tym łapę, to na pewno się zorientują i nam nie popuszczą. Nie taki był plan. Nie pogrywaj sobie z nami.

- Ale z was cieniasy. Pomyśl. Mając to, bylibyśmy nietykalni. Mogą nas ścigać, ale z mocą Hōgyoku rozwalilibyśmy każdego chętnego do bitki.

Niemożliwe. A więc to jest za ścianą. Gdzieś w pobliżu. Dotknąć Hōgyoku. Zawsze o tym marzyła. Dowiedzieć się, po co w ogóle została powołana do życia.

- Alarm. Pieprzeni Soldat. Dwie grupy, mamy przesrane.

Rzeczywiście, za nadbiegającym z końca korytarza Arrancarem podąża kilkunastu Soldat. Z kolei ich jest siedmioro. A za szeregowymi Vandenreich widzi żołnierza w innym uniformie. Stern Ritter. Nie jest dobrze. Czuje, jak znów naciska na nią destrukcyjna błękitna energia, próbując dobrać się do jej Reiryoku. Ale jest słabsza, niż ta w celi, chociaż bardziej ukierunkowana. Ale ona wie już, co zrobić. Ktoś jej to powiedział, chwilę po wylądowaniu na śniegowym pustkowiu. Chwyta Gamuzę i skupia na niej swoją moc, trochę zdziwiona, że w ogóle jej ją zostawili przy boku. Ale dla Vandenreich ona i jej podobni to tylko uciążliwe, choć przydatne robactwo. Przecież żaden nie odważy się zwrócić przeciw swoim panom. No to ten konkretny Stern Ritter trochę się zdziwi. Kątem oka widzi, jak reszta, stojąca obok niej, pada, jeden po drugim, kiedy Vandenreich przebija się bez trudu przez ich naturalne bariery i zaczyna absorbować ich moc. Ona też upada na kolano, by przyjąć dogodniejszą pozycję. Po chwili odbija się od posadzki i jednym, długim skokiem dopada do zaskoczonego Stern Rittera, tnąc go przez pierś. Nacisk ustaje. Kiedy Pozostali Arrancarzy zdają sobie z tego sprawę, przejmuje nad nimi kontrolę inna siła – ich wrodzone instynkty. Po kilku sekundach od krwi Soldat posadzka staje się śliska.

- Jak to zrobiłaś, do jasnej cholery?!

Odwraca się do D'asheta i wie, o co ten pyta. Musi im powiedzieć, jeśli mają opuścić te mury. I tak nie wykorzystają tego przeciw niej, bo nie są w stanie.

- Zanpakutō chroni przed absorpcją Reishi. Żeby być zabezpieczonym przed takim atakiem, trzeba uwolnić Resurrección, albo przywołać moc Zanpakutō. Coś jak niepełne uwolnienie.

Kiedy tamci przyswajają nową wiedzę, ona skupia myśli na czymś innym. Hōgyoku. To szaleństwo. Żadne z nich nie będzie w stanie władać taką siłą i najpewniej każdy, kto tylko spróbuje, zginie. To Hōgyoku jest inne, jak… jak antymateria. Jest kuszące dla Arrancarów, dla niej samej, ale zbyt niebezpieczne. Nie powinno istnieć. Z tym, że nie są w stanie go zniszczyć, tak jak Soul Society nie mogło unicestwić Hōgyoku Aizena, zresztą zapewne nikt z nich nie podzieli jej poglądu. Ale Vandenreich nie może go użyć. Tylko co można… Można ich spowolnić. Lepsze to, niż nic.

- Nie możemy przejąć Hōgyoku. Jeśli macie zamiar się stąd wydostać, to ruszenie Hōgyoku zaprowadzi wszystkich do grobu. Ale tak po prostu się stąd nie wyjdziemy, bo ruszy pościg. Powinniśmy ich czymś zająć.

- Co ty chrzanisz?! Ja osobiście mam Hōgyoku głęboko w poważaniu. Spadamy stąd, a jak się nie podoba, to se zostań.

Nelliel automatycznie pojawia się przy leżącej na podłodze Tier i przykłada jej sztych do gardła.

- Zabiję waszą kartę przetargową i sama się stąd nie ruszę. Jak wyjdziecie za próg, zginiecie z ręki Vandenreich, Quincy, Shinigami albo ludzi Grimmjowa. Nie macie jak opuścić Lodowego Wymiaru.

- Nie wkurzaj mnie, bo się nie pohamuję. Jak ci zaraz…

- Spokój. Tu Odelschwanck ma rację. Zajmiemy czymś cholernych Vandenreich i kupimy sobie przychylność reszty. Pomyśl o swoim tyłku, tłuc się będziesz mógł do woli, jak już wylądujesz na ojczystym piachu Hueco Mundo.

- Co ty pierniczysz, D'ashet?!

- Tu Odelschwanck się nam przyda, bo bez niej rzeczywiście nas skasują. Tier… a od bidy możemy też ją ze sobą targać. A Vandenreich… No nie mówcie, że nie żywicie delikatnej urazy. Więc w ramach rozrachunków spalmy im tę budę. Trochę ich to powinno zająć.

II.

Niebieskie oczy Grimmjowa instynktownie rozszerzają się jeszcze bardziej, a z tonu jego głosu znika kpiarska nuta. Ichigo nie jest pewien, czy rozmawiał kiedyś z poważnym Grimmjowem, bez szaleństwa w drapieżnych oczach, ale z drugiej strony jego niedawny napad obłąkańczego śmiechu na pewno dał Arrancarowi do myślenia.

- Gadałeś z Królem Dusz?

- Niezupełnie. On nie jest… osobą. To było najdziwniejsze doświadczenie mojego życia. Ale po prostu wiem. Kiedy się skończy z Vandenreich… wszystko się dla nas skończy.

- „Nas"? Kurwa, gadasz jak potłuczony. Albo mów konkretnie, albo mi dupy nie zawracaj.

- Arrancarzy, Visoredzi, wszystkie rasowo nie czyste istoty są zakłóceniem równowagi. A ja jestem najmniej normalny w tym składzie. Jeśli Król Dusz będzie musiał się wmieszać… nie potrafię powiedzieć, co się stanie. Ale świat znów będzie taki, jak na początku. Czysty.

Grimmjow podnosi się w milczeniu i wyrywa Panterę z lodowej tafli. Wyciąga przed siebie Zanpakutō i przykłada sztych do szyi wciąż leżącego na śniegu, lekko zaskoczonego Kurosakiego. Chwilę patrzą sobie w oczy, obaj śmiertelnie poważni, a w spojrzeniu chłopaka odbija się zrozumienie. Wreszcie Grimmjow podnosi ostrze i wkłada je do pochwy.

- A więc z bicia nici. Kurwa, słowu Shinigami nie można ufać.

- I tyle?

- A co, może sobie z tobą usiądę i się rozpłaczę, cholera jasna? Nie uwolnisz Bankai, a jedna żenująca walka na dziś mi wystarczy. Mam gdzie indziej do zabicia przynajmniej jedną osobę i muszę ją znaleźć na tym zadupiu, zanim nadzieje się na miecz jakiejś innej łajzy. Skurwiel jest durny jak ty, więc na jego instynkty nie ma co liczyć.

Odwraca się na pięcie i jakiś czas wpatruje się w wirującą na wietrze biel, a potem… po prostu znika. Ichigo także podnosi się ze śniegu. Teraz czuje się jak kretyn, bo Grimmjow drugi raz postawił go do pionu. To naprawdę musi być koniec świata. Ale nie będzie się przecież mazał. Musi oddać medalion i sprawdzić, co z pozostałymi. Pociągnie to dalej, bo złożył inną obietnicę. Doprowadzi wszystko do końca na swoich warunkach, a kiedy opadnie postapokaliptyczny pył, Rukia będzie w jednym kawałku. Ona jest jego światem do uratowania.

Dzięki Shunpo dociera do reszty w ciągu kilku chwil. Są tutaj wszyscy, łącznie z mocno poturbowaną Suì-Fēng. Kobieta opiera się o ramię Renjiego, który z kolei wygląda… cóż, jakby wrócił ze spaceru. Najwyraźniej on nie miał większych problemów z przeciwnikiem, skoro są już tutaj, choć wygląda na to, że dołączyli do pozostałych zaledwie przed momentem. Wiedział, że nowo przekuty Hihiō Zabimaru jest potężniejszy, ale to chyba nie tylko to. Renji też jest na zupełnie innym poziomie, niż przed wizytą w Reiōkyū. Ale myśli Ichigo zaprząta co innego. Podchodzi do kapitan 2. Oddziału i wyciąga do niej na dłoni okrągły artefakt. Czuje, jak wzrok wszystkich skupia się na nim, a on z kolei koncentruje całą swoją błękitną moc, która mu się poddaje, i bez wymawiania jakichkolwiek słów zrywa jej więzy z medalionem. Jakuhō Raikōben, w oślepiającym rozbłysku światła, uwalnia się ze sztucznego więzienia, ale nie przybiera formy, którą Kurosaki widział, gdy manipulowała nim Bambietta. Chłopak po prostu go uwalnia, pozbywając się ciężaru okaleczonego, gniewnego Bankai, i nie ukierunkowuje jego mocy na konkretny cel. Suì-Fēng, czując utraconą moc swojego Zanpakutō, przywołuje go i Jakuhō Raikōben łączy się z wyciągniętym ostrzem jej Shikai, dokładnie tak, jak wcześniej Sebonzakura Kageyoshi powróciła do Byakuyi. Nie pyta nawet o Bankai kapitana Komamury. To nie ma już znaczenia. Ciszę przerywa Hirako Shinji, nie spuszczając wzroku z Ichigo, któremu robi się pod jego skupionym spojrzeniem bardzo niekomfortowo.

- A więc tak się mają sprawy. W takim razie… Urahara, chyba jednak ogłaszamy pełną mobilizację. Tak jak zakładał plan B.

Urahara porozumiewawczo kiwa głową. Kurosaki jest zaskoczony. Przecież mieli tylko zebrać informacje, odzyskać Bankai i się przegrupować. To usłyszał pół godziny temu.

- Więc… inwazja? Ale… dziś?

- Ehh, Ichigo. Przecież kiedyś trzeba to skończyć. Teraz jesteśmy gotowi.

A więc Hirako też wie. Pewnie wszyscy kapitanowie Gotei wiedzą. Dlatego z nim nie rozmawiali. Dlatego są tu wszyscy: Arrancarzy, Shinigami, Quincy… Zapewne pojawią się Visoredzi. Naprawdę nie myślał, że ostateczne starcie będzie miało miejsce tutaj. Dzisiaj. Nawet zabierając się z Hueco Mundo z arrancarską armią podświadomie wierzył, że Lodowy Wymiar to tylko przystanek. Ale nie mogą przecież wpuścić Vandenreich do żadnego wymiaru bogatego w Reishi. W żadnym razie nie do Reiōkyū. Tylko jakoś nie może uwierzyć, że chodziło jedynie o odzyskanie Bankai. Nadal patrzy intensywnie w oczy Hirako, a ten chyba rozumie jego nieme pytanie.

- Taaa… Nie chodziło tylko o Bankaie, nadal nie wiemy, w jaki sposób zapobiec ich „kradzieży", więc właściciele nie powinni nimi szarżować. Ale przynajmniej osłabiliśmy przeciwnika, uniemożliwiając ich wykorzystanie przeciw Gotei. Dlatego nadal nie zalecam uwolnienia nierozważnie Tensy Zangetsu. Ale to też wiesz, zapewne Nimaiya zabronił ci go tutaj używać.

- Skąd..? Wiesz… o wszystkim?!

- Jesteś nadal dzieciakiem, Ichigo. Ja jestem kapitanem Gotei 13, z moją wiedzą i znajomością historii, wnioski nasunęły się same. Visored, pół-Quincy, człowiek… nie ma znaczenia. Żyjemy by chronić. Tutaj dokładnie to robimy. To bardzo dobry powód, by wyciągnąć Zanpakutō i stanąć przeciwko czemukolwiek, co wyjdzie z tej śniegowej burzy. Nie ma nic ważniejszego.

- Ale pół godziny temu usłyszałem coś innego. Ludzie… naprawdę mam dość niewiedzy.

- Pół godziny temu… pół godziny temu mogłeś być dla nas problemem na miarę Vandenreich. Dopóki nie panowałeś nad częścią mocy, którą dostałeś po swojej matce. Nie mogłeś się tego zwyczajnie nauczyć. Ty nie przyswajasz wiedzy o nowych umiejętnościach jak każdy inny Shinigami. Ty je opanowujesz… samorzutnie. Tak było z Bankai, z mocami Hollowa, z Saigo no Getsugą Tenshō. To jest niebezpieczne, i to nie tylko dla ciebie samego. Pogodzenie mocy Shinigami i Quincy to coś bardziej złożonego, niż rozprawa z wewnętrznym Hollowem. Gdybyśmy nie wiedzieli, że nad tym zapanowałeś… odesłalibyśmy cię do domu. I sami też się stąd zebrali. Mamy jedno podejście i nie możemy sobie pozwolić na wtopę.

- Chyba żartujesz?! Zresztą, ja nie umiem się posługiwać mocą Quincy. Po prostu z tym medalionem… tak wyszło.

Do rozmowy włącza się Urahara, lekko się uśmiechając. Ichigo zna ten uśmiech i nie ma on nic wspólnego z wesołością.

- Tak wyszło? Byłeś go w stanie zapieczętować i uwolnić. Związać Bankai mocą, zamykając w medalionie. Błękitna energia Quincy poddała się twojej woli i scaliła z mocą Shinigami. Tylko Quincy może posługiwać się medalionem zgodnie z jego przeznaczeniem. A jedynie Shinigami potrafi panować nad Bankai, choćby tylko zamkniętym w artefakcie. Przy twoim obecnym poziomie mocy nie obawiałbym się, że ktokolwiek byłby w stanie cię pozbawić twojego własnego, Kurosaki-san. Chociaż nadal nie zalecam go używać, jeśli to nie będzie bezwzględnie konieczne. Tensa Zangetsu spod ręki Nimaiyi należy do takich Bankai, które nie nadają się do sparingów.

III.

A więc tutaj się wszystko skończy. Na dobrą sprawę teraz nie powinno go być ani tutaj, ani gdziekolwiek indziej. Wczoraj zastanawiałby się, czy za kilka minut nie przeleci mu przed oczami całe dotychczasowe życie, ale dziś wie, że to bujda. Nie było żadnych ckliwych slajdów z przeszłości. Doświadczenia z rodzaju takich, jakim stawił czoło w ciągu ostatnich godzin, pozwalają patrzeć na świat z innej perspektywy. Był przekonany, że zginie i przyjął to, objął całym sobą i zaakceptował. Chociaż nadal nie wierzy, że przywołał ten tandetny wiersz. Musi wymyślić lepszy. Teraz nie boi się umrzeć, jednocześnie jeszcze mocniej ceniąc swoje życie. Ale wie, że sam będzie zadawał śmierć, by nie zginęli inni. Jest cząstką ostatniej linii obrony, której zadanie to ocalenie świata… wszystkich światów przed zagładą. Stanie obok innych, obok Ashige, kapitanów, nawet Arrancarów i Quincy, bo jest Shinigami. Nigdy nie traktował z pietyzmem swojego „powołania", jakim jest strzeżenie równowagi dusz. Po prostu kochał walczyć z Kumade w dłoni, pod dowództwem Kenpachiego, wspólnie z bandą tych sadystycznych popaprańców z „jedenastki". Teraz czuje naprawdę, że jest nie tylko oficerem 11. Oddziału, ale częścią siły, którą Król Dusz postawił na straży równowagi. To cholernie dobre uczucie.

Jakby w odpowiedzi na słowa Shinjiego Hirako, które Taku dosłyszał, mimo, że nie on był ich adresatem, przez wirujący w powietrzu biały puch przebijają się złotawe rozbłyski Kidō. Pojawia się wsparcie. A więc inwazja. Shinigami dostrzega z kilku kierunków złotawe światło, przytłumione przez szalejącą śnieżną burzę. Prawdopodobnie armia tej wielkości potrzebuje kilkunastu portali, by bezpiecznie dokonać przejścia. Jest gównianym taktykiem, ale nawet on nie zaryzykowałby wysłania całego Gotei jednym kursem. Po chwili widzi już zbliżających się przybyszów. Ale jednak… wygląda na to, że Shinigami nie przybyli w pełnym składzie kadrowym. Z jego punktu widzenia to mało ważne, stoi tu przecież z najsilniejszą ekipą z „jedenastki", a na horyzoncie widzi Kenpachiego Zarakiego, oczywiście ze swoją wicekapitan na ramieniu.

- To gdzie są te dupy wołowe? No, akurat tym razem nie było do was, Ikkaku… Yumichika... Gdzie ci cali Stern Ritterzy? Soldat gówno mnie obchodzą, nawet się przy nich nie rozgrzeję.

Taku czuje, jak jego usta rozciągają się w uśmiechu. Jest z nimi Kenpachi i wygląda, jakby był w szczytowej formie. Teraz znów czuje się nieśmiertelny i zapewne to przeświadczenie podziela reszta chłopaków z 11. Oddziału. Znowu ma irracjonalne przekonanie, że dla Kenpachiego nie ma przeciwnika, którego nie byłby w stanie pokonać. Kumade podziela jego myśli. Woła o krew. Zapewne za moment jej posmakuje, bo przybycie takiego wsparcia nie może przejść niezauważone. A właściwie… Vandenreich już tu są.

Taku uwalnia swój Zanpakutō i to samo robi stojący najbliżej, po jego lewej ręce, 9. oficer 5. Oddziału. A także Soichi, trzymająca się zawsze w pobliżu Ashige. Hayato na chwile pozwala sobie stracić koncentrację, bo widzi coś, co od dawna napełniało go ciekawością. Shikai Shigeko Soichi. I jest zafascynowany, spodziewa się bowiem jakiejś bajeranckiej, kidō-strzelnej, tajemniczej broni. Ale widzi w jej dłoni… ostry kawałek żelaza. I to całkiem brzydki. Czuje się tym lekko zawiedziony. I to miała być ściśle strzeżona tajemnica dziewczyny? Patrzy na bliźniacze ostrza Kumade i ogarnia go fala euforii. Jest dumny ze swojego Zanpakutō. W podzięce, że tak wspaniałe ostrze wybrało właśnie jego, pozwoli mu zasmakować krwi wrogów, których szeregi wyłaniają się z nieprzeniknionej bieli. Muszą być naprawdę blisko Lodowego Pałacu, bo reakcja Vandenreich jest naprawdę szybka. Taku widzi przynajmniej jednego Stern Rittera, ale nawet o tym nie myśli. Są tu kapitanowie, a Kenpachi naprawdę mógłby go zabić, gdyby 10. oficer sprzątnął mu sprzed nosa mniej pośledniego przeciwnika. Więc rzuca się na Soldat, nawet nie wybierając konkretnego celu.

O kilka kroków wyprzedza go Ashige, któremu widocznie Shikai wydatnie podnosi szybkość. Tak pewnie wygląda Shunpo, o którym Taku nie ma bladego pojęcia. Cóż… Soldat dla wszystkich wystarczy. Dopada już pierwszego w swoim zasięgu, ale ten unika cięcia jego krwawej klingi. Biało odziany skubaniec nie ma zamiaru tanio sprzedać życia i sam zadaje cios mieczem o błękitnym ostrzu. Taku paruje uderzenie i natychmiast orientuje się, że przeciwnik jest od niego szybszy. Nawet, jeśli jest przy tym słabszy i nie może w pełni wykorzystać mocy swojej duchowej broni, to może unikać ataków Shinigami. Bliźniacze, wygięte ostrza są śmiercionośne, ale wielkość zmniejsza zakres ich użyteczności w takim kłębowisku. Taku klnie pod nosem, bo nienawidzi takiego rodzaju walki. To nie pojedynek, ale walenie mieczami na oślep, w nadziei, że przeciwnik padnie i zrobi więcej miejsca na pojedynek z prawdziwego zdarzenia z następnym w kolejce. Psiakrew, to całkowicie odziera walkę z jej istoty, pozbawiając walczących miana wojowników. Gdyby nie blokowali go koledzy w czarnych mundurach, o których ciągle się obija, szukając miejsca do skutecznego użycia swoich mieczy, rozniósłby tego Soldat w pięciu pchnięciach. Drań jest szybszy i mu ucieka, ale gdyby Taku mógł zamachnąć się od dołu ostrzem w lewej dłoni, jednocześnie parując prawą cios Quincy, to skróciłby go o głowę. A tak… robi się coraz bardziej wkurzony.

Rzadko pozwala, by cokolwiek zaćmiło jego osąd w czasie walki. Jest stuprocentowo skoncentrowany, ale z drugiej strony teraz jest także zmęczony. Najpierw wyczerpała go niemal do nieprzytomności ta szalejąca błękitna moc na płaskowyżu, potem był rozkładany na czynniki pierwsze w czasie przejścia, a już w Lodowym Wymiarze od razu trafili na patrol Vandenreich. Za dużo myśli, zamiast się skupić. Prawie przypłaca to życiem. Soldat znika mu na chwilę, pojawiając się za jego plecami. Taku czuje, jak niematerialne ostrze z Reishi przecina jego skórę i przewiduje, że za chwilę przebije kręgosłup. Jednak ostrze się zatrzymuje, jedynie lekko go kalecząc. Za dużo wie o ranach, by nie być tym zaskoczonym. Kiedy patrzy za siebie, widzi upadającego Soldat, który odsłania mu sylwetkę wybawicielki. Tylko… jak?! Dziewczyna nie jest szybsza od Taku, a jej dziwaczny miecz był co najmniej nieporęczny, jak na te warunki. Shinigami skupia wzrok na ranie z plecach martwego szeregowca, z której Soichi lewą ręką wyszarpuje krótki sztylet. Drugi podobny zwyczajnie trzyma w zębach, dopóki zakrwawione ostrze… nie znika. Taku, zaskoczony do granic możliwości, widzi, jak sztylet w jej dłoni na chwilę traci kontury, po czym dzieli się na dwa poręczne miecze, zbliżone długością do wakizashi. Dziewczyna wybucha śmiechem, którego nigdy u niej nie słyszał. W ogóle wygląda trochę, jakby była na haju.

- Hayato, ogarnij się. Jak cię tu zabiją, to Ashige wpadnie w depresję i… Wolę, jak jest w lepszym humorze. Kupiłam nowy stół.

I znów wybucha śmiechem, odwraca się na pięcie i rzuca się w tłum, wycinając sobie w nim drogę. Jest naprawdę dobra. Taku nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia, o czym ona gadała i z czego się śmiała, ale w niczym nie przypomina wiecznie spiętej Soichi, jaką zna od dekad. Ostrze w dłoni czyni z niej inną osobę. Nigdy by o tym nie pomyślał, ale widocznie dla niej też walka jest jak narkotyk.

Niespodziewanie łatwo idzie im z oddziałem Soldat. Taku robi rozeznanie w sytuacji i orientuje się, że starcie skutkowało rozproszeniem sił. Każdy szukał więcej miejsca i część Shinigami oraz Quincy zupełnie zniknęła z pola widzenia. Dostrzega swojego kapitana, który stoi obok Kurosakiego i czarnowłosego Quincy, naprzeciw jednego z niewielu ocalałych przeciwników. To Stern Ritter, którego Taku widział na początku. 10. oficer przedziera się bliżej, bo cała sytuacja wydaje się dziwna. Kiedy jest już w zasięgu głosu, słyszy strzępki rozmowy.

- … i mam informacje. Cenne. Mogę przyprowadzić tę dziewczynę. Jeśli… mnie puścicie.

- Jaką dziewczynę? Tier Harribel?

Ta rozmowa wydaje się głupia. Kurosaki musi być bardzo cierpliwy, albo ma problem z dobijaniem godnych pożałowania tchórzliwych szczurów. I to są dumni Stern Ritterzy… Taku ma ochotę rzucić w to ścierwo swoim mieczem. Ale sam staje jak wryty, kiedy przestraszony Vandenreich znów się odzywa.

- Tier? A co Shinigami po Tier Harribel? Ludzka dziewczyna, chociaż nie Quincy. Była z 3. Espadą. Patrol je ścigał i miał odstawić do Jego Wysokości, kiedy mnie skierowano tutaj.

Taku słyszy, jak nieznany mu Quincy w okularach głośno wciąga powietrze i zastyga w bezruchu. Kiedy się odzywa, w jego głosie czuć nutę desperacji.

- Kurosaki, gdzie jest Inoue? Trafiliście na nas, bo przyprowadziła was Inoue?!

Czarnowłosy Quincy wygląda na mocno wytrąconego z równowagi. Przestraszonego. Kurosaki najwyraźniej nie ma pojęcia, o co tamtemu chodzi.

- Ishida, jaka Inoue? Przecież była w Karakurze. Ty nie chcesz powiedzieć… Ty skończony debilu! Przyprowadziłeś tu Inoue?! Spuściłeś ją z oczu?!

- Zabijesz mnie później, nie będę się bronił. Kazałem Nel zabrać ją z pola bitwy. Wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli…

- Nel też? No żesz ty… Gdzie one są? Ludzka dziewczyna i Arrancar, która z nią była?

Ostatnie pytania Kurosaki kieruje do Stern Rittera, który mógłby pomyśleć, że zyskał jakąś kartę przetargową, gdyby nie mordercze spojrzenie chłopaka. Taku też mocno porusza wzmianka o arrancarskiej towarzyszce rudowłosej. Nelliel.

- Są w drodze do Lodowego Pałacu… albo są już w Pałacu.

Kurosaki bez słowa znika im z oczu, chociaż Taku ma wrażenie, że Quincy… Ishida, czy jak mu tam… pierwszy ginie w śnieżnej kurzawie. Stern Ritter wygląda na zdezorientowanego, kiedy stojący dotąd bez słowa Kenpachi odwraca się do niego plecami. Na odchodnym rzuca w przestrzeń.

- Cholera, niech ktoś utłucze to ścierwo. Ja straciłem zainteresowanie. Może gdzie indziej jest ktoś wart wyciągania miecza? Heh… z Nnoitrą to było zajebiście…

IV.

Uryū wyprzedza Kurosakiego o kilka kroków. Jego Hirenkyaku znacznie się poprawiło przez ostatnie miesiące, a właściwie tygodnie, najintensywniejsze pod względem treningu w jego życiu. Z drugiej strony Shinigami nie uwolnił Tensy Zangetsu i zapewne tylko dlatego został z tyłu. Patrząc na to chłodnym okiem, Bankai Kurosakiego prawdopodobnie bardzo by się im przydał. Ale czarnowłosy wie, że niebezpieczeństwo, jakie sprowadził na Inoue, to tylko i wyłącznie jego wina. Żeby wszystko wyprostować, jest gotowy stanąć przeciwko całej armii tych wynaturzeńców. Nie jest już taki słaby, jak dwa lata temu w Hueco Mundo, a wtedy był w stanie opierać się Espadzie. Od tamtego czasu pod względem poziomu mocy dzieli go przepaść. Problemem jest to, że do użycia potężnych technik, które opanował krwawiąc i prawie padając na twarz, potrzebuje Reishi. Ale w Pałacu będzie go pod dostatkiem. Mnóstwo Reishi, na dwóch nogach. Wzdryga się w duchu przed sięgnięciem do takiej techniki, nie godził się z tym chwilę temu, zanim odesłał Nel i Inoue. Ale teraz jest w stanie złamać tabu, byle tylko zapobiec ich śmierci. To wszystko jego wina. Cała ta apokalipsa to wina Quincy, więc musi wziąć na siebie swoją część odpowiedzialności.

Niespodziewanie na ich drodze staje dwóch odzianych w biel nieznajomych. Nie mogą sobie pozwolić na spowolnienie i wdawanie się w walkę. Ciemnowłosy, niedogolony osobnik, stojący przed drugim, jasnowłosym, nie ma jednak zamiaru ich przepuścić. Chwilę taksuje ich wzrokiem, a jego usta rozszerzają się w złym, morderczym wręcz uśmiechu, zanim się do nich łaskawie odzywa.

- Jaka miła niespodzianka. Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później sam do mnie przyjdziesz, Ichigo. A ty… jak widać, szukanie ciebie było tak samo niepotrzebne.

Uryū jest lekko zaskoczony, kiedy przybysz zwraca się do bezpośrednio do niego. Chłopak odwraca się do Kurosakiego i nim zadaje głośno pytanie, jego przyjaciel doskonale odczytuje je z oczu Quincy.

- To jest skurwiel, który zabił Yamę-jii i obrócił Soul Society w ruinę. Juhabach. A ten gnój z tyłu złamał Tensę Zangetsu.

- Co do części się zgodzę. Ale Juhabach… Nie ma już nikogo, kto znał mnie osobiście pod tym imieniem. Wolę Yhwach, moje imię Quincy. Ale to niewiele znaczące szczegóły.

- Quincy?! Gówno nie Quincy. Obrażasz wszystkich, którzy są… byli naprawdę dumni z tego, że mogli siebie tak nazywać. Jesteś cholernym mordercą i zejdziesz nam z drogi, albo cię zmuszę. Skoro tak bardzo chciałeś mnie ponownie spotkać, zaczekasz, aż zrobię to, co mam do zrobienia w Lodowym Pałacu.

Yhwach tylko się uśmiecha. Ishida jest mocno poruszony, bo słowa, które odbijają się echem na wietrze, nie padły z jego ust, chociaż sam nie ująłby tego inaczej. Kurosaki go tym poniekąd zaskoczył, bo Ishida nie był świadom, że stojący obok niego Shinigami tak właśnie czuje. Ale w końcu to jest też w jego krwi, nawet, jeśli nie żył w świadomości spuścizny po przodkach, po swojej matce od zawsze, tak jak on sam. Uryū znów przychodzi do głowy, że pomimo wszystkich różnic, jakie mogłyby ich dzielić, doskonale się nawzajem rozumieją i nikomu nie mógłby zaufać bardziej, niż Kurosakiemu. I to akurat jest najwidoczniej przeświadczenie obustronne, bo Shinigami, zdając sobie sprawę, że intruzi nie usuną im się na życzenie z drogi, zwraca się do niego półgłosem.

- Ishida, dotknij ostrza Zangetsu.

- Yyy… co?

- Jedziesz na końcówce Reishi, a ci dwaj nie puszczą nas grzecznie. Zaczerpnij z mojego Reiryoku. No co się gapisz, nie zapakuję ci porcji Reishi ze wstążeczką, jestem beznadziejny w kontrolowaniu Reiatsu. Musisz sobie sam wziąć. Mam tego w cholerę.

Już po pierwszych słowach Uryū wie, o co chodzi Kurosakiemu. Ma w pamięci, jak Reiatsu Shinigami przepływało przez niego i jego łuk w tamtym parku, kiedy spotkali pierwszego Menosa. Wspomnienie jak z poprzedniego życia, ale dokładnie wie, jak to zrobić. Jest zły na siebie, że sam na to nie wpadł. To on był w tym duecie od myślenia. Pozwolił, by zawładnęły nim emocje. W walce to bardzo niebezpieczne. Musi być znowu sobą, ze swoją chłodną oceną sytuacji i wyłapywaniem potknięć przeciwnika. Teoretycznie powinien być w stanie absorbować duchowe cząsteczki bez fizycznego kontaktu z Zanpakutō, ale Kurosaki rzeczywiście jest beznadziejny z kontrolowaniu mocy, i czując nacisk obcej siły mógłby Ishidę utłuc niechcący. To wszystko trzeba dobrze rozegrać.

Kiedy czuje Reiatsu czarnego ostrza, w głowie dopasowuje do siebie fragmenty zarysowującego się powoli planu. Zawsze zaczyna się od słabszych przeciwników, a więc… Wyciąga przed siebie prawą rękę, jakby chciał aktywować łuk, by zasypać gradem strzał stojącego bliżej Yhwacha. Nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru tego zrobić. Ale tamci o tym nie wiedzą. Kurosaki też nie, ale liczy, że Shinigami nie wyskoczy z czymś głupim. Reakcja jest bardzo szybka, ale zgodna z jego przewidywaniami. Czarnowłosy Vandenreich rzuca się do przodu, odsłaniając stojącego za nim blondyna. To ten drugi jest celem Ishidy. Chłopak wyrzuca przed siebie prawą dłoń i skupia Reishi na koniuszkach palców, formując pocisk. Przede wszystkim chce coś sprawdzić, ale może będzie miał farta i ugra coś więcej. Uwalnia pocisk i kieruje w stronę długowłosego blondyna. Atak nie dosięga celu, bo tamten kryje się za plecami Yhwacha. Więcej – czarnowłosy mężczyzna zasłania sobą atakowanego, a z jego twarzy znika uśmiech. Uryū momentalnie zmienia pozycję i atakuje zza ich pleców. I sytuacja się powtarza. Tyle chciał wiedzieć.

- Kurosaki, ten lalusiowaty ma Hōgyoku.

Shinigami, który najwyraźniej nie załapał, co się dzieje, głośno wypuszcza powietrze. A więc jednak wszystko po staremu. To Ishida jest tutaj od myślenia. Więc wyjaśnia jak dziecku.

- Vandenreich jest atakowane na swojej ziemi, Shinigami, Arrancarzy, Quincy mogą być wszędzie, więc przywódca nie zostawiłby Hōgyoku poza zasięgiem. Jeśli miałby go ten niedogolony, wtedy drugi by go osłaniał. Jeśli przywódca osłania podwładnego, to chroni Hōgyoku. Jeśli je chroni, ale nie używa jako broni, to znaczy, że nie jest w stanie sam go użyć, albo Hōgyoku nie jest kompletne.

Yhwach znów się uśmiecha, ale tym razem w jego oczach pojawia się jeśli nie podziw, to przynajmniej szacunek dla przeciwnika. Uryū ma ochotę go rozwalić na miejscu, ale potrzebuje porządnego planu. Musi mieć chwilę, by coś wykombinować. Może szczerzący zęby mężczyzna jest narcystycznym typem, który lubi słuchać swojego głosu. Jeśli się rozgada, to da chłopakowi czas, by wszystko przeanalizować.

- Bardzo dobrze. Przechodzisz moje najśmielsze oczekiwania, Uryū Ishida. Nie musisz już używać artefaktów, by kondensować Reishi. Nieszczęśliwie dla ciebie, nie mogę teraz tak tego zostawić. Jesteś jednak skończenie głupi, że się tutaj pojawiłeś. Trzeba było posłuchać taty.

- Mojego ojca? A on co ma do rzeczy?

- Więc jednak nie macie bliskich relacji synowsko-ojcowskich. Ale zapewne nie był zadowolony, że nawiązałeś kontakt z Soul Society, że mieszasz się do polityki, o której nic nie wiesz. Że w ogóle używasz swoich mocy Quincy. Ryūken… Ukrywał istnienie Masaki Hotaro, utrudniał jej trening, trzymał ją z dala od jej korzeni. Musiała być bardzo utalentowana, w końcu była czystej krwi. Ale nie szkoliła umiejętności, no i zabił ją Hollow, zanim do niej dotarliśmy. A ty możesz być podobnie utalentowany, nawet jeśli jesteś ze słabszej linii. Ciebie też Ryūken trzymał z dala, ale jesteś taki uparcie głupi…

- Co ty do licha pleciesz?! Co ma do tego Ishida? Polowałeś na moją matkę, a teraz chcesz czegoś ode mnie. Po moim trupie to dostaniesz.

Kurosaki jest wyraźnie wytrącony z równowagi, chociaż sam Uryū też gubi się w natłoku informacji. Nie wiedział nic o matce Kurosakiego, nawet o tym, że jego ojciec ją znał. Chociaż… „wszyscy Quincy się znają". A już zupełnie nie ma pojęcia, czego Yhwach może chcieć od Quincy o czystej krwi. Odpowiedź dostaje na tacy.

- Ichigo Kurosaki, ty akurat jesteś mi potrzebny żywy, zanim dostanę to, czego od ciebie potrzebuję. Za to Quincy czystej krwi usatysfakcjonuje mnie pod warunkiem, że będzie martwy. Jestem bardziej zapobiegawczy, niż Aizen. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na potencjalną konkurencję.

W głowie kłębi mu się tysiąc myśli. Nie może się dostatecznie skupić na słowach Vandenreich, ignorując to, że tamten najwyraźniej informuje Ishidę o jego planowanym uśmierceniu. Ale jego samego alarmuje świadomość, że dawno już powinni być w Lodowym Pałacu. Kiedy upewnią się, że Inoue i Nel są bezpieczne, mogliby się skupić na…

Powietrzem wstrząsa potężny wybuch, a fala podmuchu na chwilę oczyszcza powietrze z bezładnie krążących w nim płatków śniegu. Na moment widzą przed sobą zawalisko, które przed chwilą było jeszcze Lodowym Pałacem. Kilkaset metrów od nich. Byli tak blisko…

- No to teraz macie z głowy to, co wzywało was pilnie do Pałacu. Możemy skupić się na naszych sprawach.

- Ty skur…

- Ichigo, wyrażaj się przy starszych. To my jesteśmy od rzucania mięsem. Twoja matka by mnie zabiła, gdyby zobaczyła, na jakiego nieuprzejmego dla przyszywanych krewnych wyrosłeś. No więc panie Yhwach, może przestaniesz molestować słownie nieletnich i pogadamy w języku wojowników? No więc na czym to… aha… masz zdrowo przejebane.

- Jeden raz mogę się z tobą zgodzić, Kurosaki.

Uryū czuje dłoń, która zaciska się na jego ramieniu, chwyta go i odpycha do tyłu. Zaskoczony najpierw słyszy jego głos, a dopiero później widzi swojego ojca. I niemal natychmiast obok Ryūkena i Isshina Kurosakiego, którzy przybyli tu przed sekundą, pojawiają się kapitanowie Gotei.

V.

Nie bardzo wie, jak zamierzają się do tego zabrać, ale najwyraźniej mają jakiś plan. Sam taki pomysł nie mieści jej się w głowie, ale jest zbyt porażona zorganizowaniem i karnością Arrancarów, wśród których wylądowała, by się czemukolwiek dziwić. Przypominają jej… oddział Gotei. D'asher wydaje się być przywódcą i nawet jeśli pozostali pozwalają sobie na słowne docinki, okazywanie niezadowolenia czy nawet groźby pod jego adresem, to na tym się kończy. Po prostu słuchają poleceń, klnąc pod nosem. Każdy wie, co ma robić i najwyraźniej doskonale znają swoje umiejętności. Żaden normalny Arrancar w Hueco Mundo nie ujawniłby swoich atutów i słabości, bo to kwestia przeżycia. Ale tutaj można przetrwać jedynie w grupie, a oni najwyraźniej dość szybko przyswoili sobie tę wiedzę. Kiedyś szczerze mówiąc marzyła, by czegoś takiego doświadczyć, ale nawet Aidenellowi nie zwierzała się z takich pomysłów. Nawet, jeśli by jej nie wyśmiał, to zacząłby się bardziej martwić jej stan psychiczny. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie jest pewna, czy nie oberwała za bardzo w głowę i nadal nie leży na granicy przytomności w tej piwnicy, oddzielona ścianą od Hōgyoku. Ale kiedy potrąca ją jeden z Arrancarów, na których czekają we wnęce korytarza, uderzenie o ścianę odczuwa bardzo realnie.

- Dobra, wszystko jest cacy. Mamy jakieś trzy do pięciu minut, zanim ostro walnie. To kilkanaście kontenerów z Gintō, a ja się na pirotechnika nie prosiłem.

- Ale bardziej trzy, czy bardziej pięć? Bo to robi różnicę, cholera jasna.

- Wzięło się wam na konwersacje. O niebiosa, jacy debile… Ruchy, Tu Odelschwanck.

D'ashet zadecydował, że najefektywniej będzie użyć gotowej „beczki prochu", jak to ujął obrazowo. Kapsułki, czy raczej spore tuleje ze skondensowanym Reiryoku… nie ma pojęcia, co to w ogóle jest… nadają się idealnie. Wysoka temperatura powinna zrobić swoje, jak zapalnik. Trochę to absurdalne – są istotami duchowymi, w wymiarze rządzącym się swoimi prawami, gdzie śnieg nie wydziela zimna i ciężko wyczuć obecność duchową osoby, która stoi obok. A oni po prostu… podkładają ogień w magazynie i wieją. Jeśli to się uda, to słowo „niemożliwe" przestanie funkcjonować w jej słowniku.

Wypadają w pusty korytarz, biegnąc, ile sił w nogach. Niespodziewanie coś się zmienia i Nelliel wie, że destrukcyjna obecność Hōgyoku znika z Pałacu. Nic nie mogą na to poradzić. Ale nadal mogą za to puścić budynek z dymem, co sprawi trochę problemów Vandenreich… No właśnie – od pokonania dwóch grup Soldat, przy celach na poziomie -2, nie spotkali nikogo więcej. Nie martwiło jej to, bo mieli wolną rękę. Ale w sumie cały gmach wygląda na opuszczony. Vandenreich walczy na zewnątrz. Cała zabawa w pirotechnikę jest zbyteczna, ale grupa D'asheta za nic by sobie tego nie odpuściła. Są Arrancarami i jeśli nie mogą uśmiercić swoich wrogów, to i tak potrzebują odreagować. Arrancarzy są pamiętliwymi popaprańcami. A ona w zasadzie… naprawdę dobrze się bawi. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego, ale ma ochotę się śmiać. Pośmieje się, kiedy będą już dostatecznie daleko od typowanego epicentrum. Co nie zmienia faktu, że ta ucieczka przed przewidywanym wybuchem przypomina jej dziecięce zabawy z Dondochakką i Peshem. Może jednak ma coś z dziecka.

Niespodziewanie coś im zasłania światełko na końcu tunelu. Tylko nie teraz. Nelliel sięga po Gamuzę i reszta robi to samo. Dziewczyna kątem oka spostrzega, że wszyscy przygotowują się do uwolnienia swoich Zanpakutō. A więc wzięli sobie jej ostrzeżenia do serca. Może jednak przebiją się przez mur napastników. Ale tamci nie wyglądają, jakby mieli zaatakować. I przede wszystkim nie mają na sobie białych uniformów Vandenreich. A jeden na przedzie ma za to mundurowy strój Shinigami. Nie przychodzi jej nic innego do głowy, więc po prosu wykrzykuje przed siebie, chwilę przed tym, nim grupa z nią i D'ashetem na czele zrównuje się z przybyszami, których nie jest w stanie rozpoznać pod światło.

- Jesteśmy z armii Grimmjowa! Jesteśmy swoi! A teraz w nogi, jeśli wam życie miłe!

Wpada na stojącego jak kołek Shinigamiego, więc zwyczajnie łapie go za przedramię, w nadziei, że ten w naturalnym odruchu jej nie zaatakuje. Ale czarno odziany po prostu pozwala się ciągnąć do wyjścia. Wszyscy wybiegają w szalejącą śnieżną burzę. I chwilę po tym, na pewno szybciej, niż przed upływem trzech minut, słyszą za sobą eksplozję, a podmuch rzuca ich na ziemię. Nelliel także upada, obok Shinigami, którego za sobą ciągnęła kilkadziesiąt kroków. Dziewczyna zamyka oczy, by uchronić je przed oślepiającą bielą światła, odbijanego przez miliony lodowych drobinek. I uśmiecha się. Na jej twarzy nie gościł uśmiech od czasu… od czasu, kiedy ganiała się z Ichigo po piasku pod Las Noches dwa lata temu. Ale szybko się uspokaja, bo trzeba zapanować nad sytuacją. Ona sama, tak jak reszta „jej" ekipy, ma na sobie płaszcz Vandenreich. Trzeba wyjaśnić sytuację, zanim Shinigami skróci ją o głowę.

- Jesteśmy sojusznikami. Grimmjow potwierdzi… Właściwie to Gotei też potwierdzi. Który oddział?

Shinigami nie odpowiada, a ona czuje na sobie jego wzrok, chociaż nadal ma przymknięte powieki, nie mogące od razu przystosować się do oślepiającego światła. I ktoś na nią wpada, rzuca się jej na szyję.

- Nel, tak się martwiłam. Przepraszam, straciłam przytomność, nie mogłam wrócić…

- Inoue. Znalazłaś Gotei! Który to oddział?

- Żaden oddział. I to my jesteśmy z armii Grimmjowa. Skąd wy… skąd ty się tu wzięłaś?

Zna ten głos. Nie pomyliłaby go z żadnym innym, chociaż nie spodziewała się go już usłyszeć. Szukała jego właściciela w Hueco Mundo, ale zupełnie bezowocnie. Odwraca się. Mężczyzna w czarnym mundurze nie jest Shinigami.

- Aidenell Kerr, no nie wierzę. A myślałem, żeście się z Arnstahlem pozabijali. Musisz mieć sentyment do tego gównianego miejsca, ja bym tu w życiu nie wrócił. Co to za Arrancarzy? Ty mi nie powiesz, że jesteś teraz pieskiem Grimmjowa?!

Aidenell patrzy na nią, nie wydając nawet dźwięku. Kiedy odrywa wzrok od jej twarzy, odwraca się do D'asheta.

- Ty debilu. Co to ma być? Kto wpadł na taki kretyński pomysł? Zabiję… normalnie zabiję.

D'ashet wygląda na przestraszonego. Aidenell potrafi wywoływać strach. Nelliel szybko składa do siebie strzępki informacji. A więc był tu wcześniej. Jagdarmee zabrało go razem z Tier Harribel. Wydostał się, ale wrócił. Dobrze zna jego obsesję na punkcie Sōsuke Aizena i jeśli wrócił, jeśli jakoś się dogadał z Grimmjowem, na którego liście do odstrzału był od czasów Espady, to wrócił po Hōgyoku.

- Aidenell, Hōgyoku nie ma w Pałacu. Zabrano je jeszcze, zanim wysadziliśmy magazyny. To mój pomysł, nie wina D'asheta.

Wydaje jej się, że drgnął, kiedy wymówiła jego imię, ale nigdy nie był wylewny. Nie oczekiwała, że rzuci się jej na szyję. Rzeczywiście mają inne problemy. I skąd u licha ma na sobie mundur Shinigami?! Nie ma okazji, by zadać choćby jedno pytanie, bo Aidenell dostrzega osłabioną Tier, wleczoną przez jednego z Arrancarów. Jego królowa. I gdzieś tutaj jest Grimmjow. Sytuacja mocno się komplikuje. Wszyscy to natychmiast dostrzegają. Arrancarzy nie są głupi, nawet jeśli tak o nich myślą inni, a nierzadko i oni sami. D'ashet szybko odnajduje się w nowych okolicznościach.

- Kerr, chyba doszło do przejęzyczenia. W zasadzie jesteśmy Arrancarami Tier Harribel. Ale możemy być Arrancarami Aidenella Kerra. Rozumiesz, to tylko kwestia…

D'ashetowi nie jest dane skończyć, a gdy słowa nagle się urywają, jego ciało przebija ostrze miecza. Kiedy czarnowłosy Arrancar osuwa się na śnieg, wszyscy rozpoznają właściciela zakrwawionej katany o jasnobłękitnej rękojeści, którą ten wyszarpuje z martwego ciała.

- Na moment zostawić i do łba wpadają durne pomysły. To jak, bracia i siostry, nadal ktoś ma wątpliwości i nie czuje się członkiem armii Grimmjowa Jaegerjaqueza?

VI.

Wie, że musi szybko myśleć. Nelliel… Jej obecność w pierwszej chwili wytrąciła go z równowagi, ale pozwoliła też podjąć decyzję. Nie zakładał, że uda im się tu trafić na Tier, a przynajmniej na żywą Tier. Zanim pojawił się Grimmjow, on sam rozważał kilka opcji i skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że niektóre z nich go nie kusiły. Jakaś część jego świadomości dopuszczała, że błekitnowłosy nie wróci, bo Bambietta należy do przeciwników, których niedocenienie kończy się zazwyczaj szybko i dość boleśnie. Jeśli wrócił, naświetla to niejako szanse Aidenella w ich pojedynku. A więc los tak postanowił. Jest tylko jeszcze jedna sprawa, którą musi zamknąć, by z czystym umysłem przyjąć to, co nadejdzie. Robi kilka kroków naprzód, wyciąga z pochwy Zanpakutō, co przywołuje rozdrażnienie na twarz Grimmjowa. Rozdrażnienie przechodzi jednak w lekkie zaskoczenie i ciekawość, kiedy Kerr go mija i staje przed Tier Harribel. Jego królowa. Jest wyczerpana i nie chodzi tylko o jej gówniany stan fizyczny. W jej oczach widzi całkowitą rezygnację, coś jeszcze głębszego i bardziej beznadziejnego, niż poczucie klęski po upadku Aizena. Aidenell opuszcza katanę i wyciąga do niej lewą rękę. Pomaga jej wstać i kiedy zaskoczona lekko rozchyla usta, by coś powiedzieć, jego prawa ręka przebija ją ostrzem Halcóna. Źrenice rozszerzają się, kiedy dociera do niej, co się właśnie dzieje.

- Aidenell… ale Grimmjow…? Sojusz z Shinigami… naprawdę?

Tier osuwa się na śnieg, a w jej oczach jest niedowierzanie. I obłęd. Nie dziwi go to. Harribel nie rozumie. Nie podjęłaby się współpracy z Soul Society. Jej wewnętrzny Hollow nigdy nie godziłby się z takim rozwiązaniem. Tier Harribel nie nadaje się na królową.

- A to… ciekawe. Interesujący sposób na ocalenie tyłka. Bardzo nietrafiony, jeśli liczysz, że to wyprostuje nasze sprawy, Kerr.

- Tier była moją porażką. Pomyliłem się. Nigdy nie powinna zostać królową Hueco Mundo. To nie ma nic do „naszych spraw".

Grimmjow przez chwilę wygląda, jakby się zastanawiał. Jakby… myślał. To upewnia Aidenella, jak bardzo się kiedyś pomylił, źle lokując sympatie polityczne. Teraz jest wszystko tak, jak być powinno. Usta błękitnowłosego rozciągają się w uśmiechu, ale nie takim, który mógłby podnieść na duchu. Chyba załapał, co się właśnie stało. Aidenell Kerr zabił władczynię Hueco Mundo. Stał się bezpośrednim zagrożeniem dla władzy, do jakiej rościł sobie prawa Grimmjow. Arrancarzy to drapieżnicy, nawet, jeśli nie żerujący stadnie, to uznający pozycję silniejszego. Nie może być dwóch królów. Grimmjow to rozumie.

- No to chyba możemy przejść do realizacji naszej umowy, wasza królewska mość.

- Kurwa, wszystko odzierasz z przyjemności, Kerr. Zetrę ci ten uśmiech z pyska. Mógłbyś chociaż poudawać, że się mnie boisz. Bo chyba nie liczysz, że podzielę los ledwo żywej wywłoki, która nie trzymała nawet miecza?

- O nie, ja potrafię docenić przeciwnika. Tylko dzięki dalekowzroczności jeszcze żyję. A swoją drogą… długo cię nie było. Zdecydowanie dłużej, niż pięć minut.

Grimmjow wyraźnie wpada w zły humor. Coś poszło nie tak. Może wkurwianie przeciwnika nie jest jednak najlepszą taktyką w tych okolicznościach.

- Nic ci do tego. Mała, wredna suka. Zero radości, odbiję to sobie teraz. Proszę, nie daj się szybko zabić, Kerr.

Aidenell mimowolnie się uśmiecha, wywołując taką samą reakcję u przeciwnika. Czuje to. Coś pierwotnego, głębokiego i dzikiego. Wszystko inne, poza jego łupem, przestaje mieć znaczenie. Właściwie, to i tak nie ma już nic, za czym mógłby gonić. Hōgyoku szlag trafił. To nie miało się prawa udać, zresztą było tylko środkiem do jeszcze bardziej odległego celu. Czymś, co utrzymywało myśli na właściwym torze. Teraz ma to w dupie. Ma głęboko w poważaniu Hōgyoku i Sōsuke Aizena. Vandenreich jeszcze mniej go obchodzą. Teraz, kiedy o tym myśli, chce mu się śmiać z siebie. Ze wszystkich działań, jakie podjął ostatnio, za najważniejsze uważa zabicie Tier. Nie dlatego, że chciał się zemścić, albo wkupić w łaski Grimmjowa. Ze wszystkich głupich rzeczy, które zrobił po drodze, umocnienie pozycji Harribel było tym, czego prawdziwie żałował. Nie miał żalu do niej, w zasadzie nie wiązały się z nią dla niego żadne uczucia. Nie darzył jej szacunkiem, a już na pewno nigdy się jej nie bał. Dając jej poparcie, przyczynił się do zniszczenia Hueco Mundo przez Jagarmee. A ze wszystkiego, co uwalniało do jego krwi endorfiny, najbardziej kochał smak powietrza, naelektryzowanego duchowymi cząsteczkami, wirującego ponad piaskami Las Noches. Chyba naprawdę, przy całym swoim ambiwalentnym stosunku do reszty Arrancarów, jest w jakimś stopniu pieprzonym patriotą.

I jeszcze Nelliel. Kiedy ją zobaczył, uśmiechniętą z przymkniętymi powiekami, jeszcze nieświadomą, kto leży na śniegu obok, przyszło mu do głowy, że nigdy nie widział jej szczęśliwej. I dlatego nagle zaczął mieć gdzieś całą resztę, z Aizenem na czele. To nie krew tego zdradliwego sukinsyna zapełni rozdzierającą pustkę w jego duszy. Od zawsze wiedział, że wiąże się to z Nelliel, od dnia, kiedy razem wyłonili się z piasku i oboje postanowili się nie pozabijać. A teraz doznał olśnienia. Może są jak Starrk i Lilynette. Nigdy nic nie zapełni dziury w jego wnętrzu, bo po prostu zielonowłosa Arrancar jest w jakiś sposób jego częścią. Uzupełniają się. Aidenell zabrał jej naturę drapieżnika, a Nelliel obarczyła go swoją potrzebą szukania obecności innych. To podświadomie robił, umieszczając w swoim życiu Grimmjowa, Tier, nawet tego Shinigami, Ashige. Nawet, jeśli chciał się czuć samotnikiem, podświadomie potrzebował innych. To była jej potrzeba. A jeśli rzeczywiście są jak Starrk i Lilynette, to musi zabić Grimmjowa. Jeśli sam zginie, to w jakiś sposób okaleczy Nelliel. Ta myśl jest dla niego nieznośna.

- Masz zamiar jeszcze chwilę pomedytować, czy możemy przejść do rzeczy?

Aidenell nie odpowiada. Nie lubi wdawać się w jałowe konwersacje z przeciwnikiem. To odbiera walce jej naturalne piękno. Rzucanie uszczypliwościami uwłacza wojownikom. Walka to zniszczenie, szaleństwo, poddanie się instynktom. A to starcie jest pojedynkiem jego życia. Tak naprawdę nie traktował tego nigdy, jak części umowy. Chce się zmierzyć z Grimmjowem. Nie może być dwóch Sexto Espada. Chociaż jest wiele powodów, dla których to błękitnowłosy powinien przeżyć, Aidenell nie jest aż takim altruistą. No i Hōgyoku zrobiło go Arrancarem, obdarzając niewyobrażalnym instynktem samozachowawczym. Gdyby kiedyś wybrał inaczej, być może stworzyliby w Hueco Mundo z Grimmjowem coś niesamowitego. Ale teraz wie, że jeśli przetrwa, zbuduje to z Nelliel. A potem dorwie Aizena i ozdobi jego flakami salę tronową Las Noches. Każdy ma jakieś małe marzenia.

Sięga po swój Zanpakutō i przywołuje jego moc. Nie będą się bawić w półśrodki. Zanurzą się w czerwieni i będą siać destrukcję. Obaj są drapieżnikami.

VII.

Naprawdę ma ochotę zabić. Wydawało mu się, że taka potrzeba pulsowała w jego żyłach, kiedy myślał o Aizenie, ale nie było to tak intensywne. Nawet wtedy, z czarnym, niematerialnym ostrzem Mugetsu, kiedy moc niemal rozsadzała jego ciało, chociaż był gotowy na wszystko, chciał po prostu to skończyć. Chciał chronić. Był narzędziem sprawiedliwości. Właściwie po wyjściu z Dangai nie było w nim emocji, żadnego gniewu, ale też niczego cieplejszego, i wspomnienie tamtego stanu niepokoiło go w snach. Teraz naprawdę ma potrzebę zadać śmierć, powolną i bolesną. Jakąś jego część trawi lęk, że zanurzył się za głęboko. Ale inna przypomina, jakie piętno na świcie odcisnął ten sukinsyn, który po prostu się uśmiecha, kiedy pod gruzami nieopodal giną przypadkowi ludzie, Arrancarzy, jego Soldat. Senjumaru Shutara miała rację. Yhwach jest wcielonym złem. Aizen działał metodycznie, wszystko było częściami jego układanki. Był diabolicznym psychopatą, ale w jakiś pokrętny sposób dawało się umotywować jego posunięcia i przez to przewidzieć kolejne ruchy. Ten tutaj to emanacja chaosu. Zabija, czy raczej decyduje o śmierci setek, tysięcy istnień, może całych wymiarów tętniących życiem, i nie można znaleźć w tym żadnej logiki.

Ichigo zwyczajnie nie może zdzierżyć jego wzroku. Mocniej ściska Zangetsu i samowolnie ciśnie mu się na usta przekleństwo. Nagle ktoś go chwyta, coś mówi, a do niego nie docierają słowa, ale rozpoznaje głos swojego ojca. Za chwilę słyszy kolejny i kiedy jest już w stanie nad sobą zapanować, zaczyna rejestrować, jak wokół pojawiają się nowe postacie. Chociaż w pierwszym odruchu miał ochotę przebić mieczem intruza, który nie pozwolił mu zrobić tego samego czarnowłosemu ścierwu, to teraz jest wdzięczny. Przed chwilą nie był w stanie myśleć. Nie może się drugi raz doprowadzić do czegoś takiego.

- Kwiat Gotei 13. Szkoda, że nie mam na was czasu.

Yhwach cedzi słowa i znika nagle, odsłaniając tego z tyłu, Haschwaltha, ale chłopak także jasnowłosego traci z oczu. Naprawdę traci z oczu, nie mogąc za nim nadążyć wzrokiem. To nie jest zwykłe Hirenkyaku. Ichigo coraz silniej czuje, że musi uwolnić Bankai. Z Tensą Zangetsu będzie w stanie za nimi nadążyć. Ale ostrzegano go, by tego nie robił. Nauczył się już, by słuchać dobrych rad. Chociaż w tym przypadku, z takimi przeciwnikami… Kim… czym do cholery oni są?!

Nie zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią, bo dostrzega napastnika tuż obok siebie, ale nic się nie dzieje. Przez chwilę. Po sekundzie obryzguje go lepka krew stojącego za nim Tōshirō Hitsugayi. Niemożliwe. To samo niedowierzanie widzi w oczach rannego w pierś kapitana, kiedy pada na ziemię. Ma wrażenie, że miecz napastnika zahacza jeszcze o coś, nim jego właściciel odskakuje do tyłu. Z kolei z lewej strony Ichigo słyszy metaliczny odgłos skrzyżowanych ostrzy. I po ułamku sekundy wszystko wraca na swoje miejsce. Znakiem, że coś się przez tę chwilę jednak wydarzyło, jest krew sącząca się z poważniej, jednak nie śmiertelnej rany, znacząca ślady pod stopami kapitana 10. Oddziału. Nie dał rady nadążyć za atakującym Yhwachem. Bo to jego ostrze teraz spływa czerwienią. Hitsugaya uniknął jednak widocznie poważniejszych obrażeń dzięki interwencji Shinjiego Hirako, który przypłacił to skaleczeniem przedramienia. Z kolei miecz Haschwaltha jest czysty. Stojący przed chłopakiem jego ojciec… kapitan Shiba uśmiecha się niewesoło. On dał radę dojrzeć swojego wroga. Tak czy inaczej, nie wygląda to kolorowo. Kapitanowie Gotei nie uwolnią Bankai. Nie wzmocnią swoich możliwości. Ale tak czy inaczej… to przecież kapitanowie Gotei 13.

- Haschwalth?

Zanim przebrzmiewają ostatnie głoski blondyn ponownie się przemieszcza z uniesioną klingą, ale tym razem trafia na jeszcze lepiej przygotowane do obrony ostrze Isshina. Nim odskakuje za plecy swojego pana, dosięga go z kolei Zanpakutō Suì-Fēng, znacząc jego lewy bark kwiecistym znamieniem. Kiedy wraca na wcześniejszą pozycję, jego oczy ciskają płomienie, ale poza tym nie okazuje żadnych emocji. Jest w tym skończenie nieludzki.

- I co, jeszcze raz?

W głosie jego ojca pobrzmiewa wyzwanie. I groźba. Jeśli jeszcze raz Suzumebachi dosięgnie celu, jasnowłosego będą mieli z głowy. Jeśli on ma Hōgyoku, to wszystko stanie się prostsze…

- Suì-Fēng, mogłabyś się powstrzymać? Chyba mamy bardziej złożony problem, niż tylko szybkość naszych przeciwników.

Głos Kisuke Urahary wprowadza zamęt w przed chwilą uporządkowanych myślach chłopaka. Coś jest nie tak. Kiedy Ichigo odwraca się w stronę byłego kapitana, napotyka spojrzenie Ishidy. Tego młodszego. Swoją drogą, chyba najwyższa pora zacząć mu mówić po imieniu, bo ta sztuczna wyniosłość zaczyna być już męcząca. W każdym razie czarnowłosy Quincy chyba też na coś wpadł, bo wygląda na mocno zaniepokojonego. Jednak to Urahara głośno dzieli się swoimi spostrzeżeniami z resztą.

- Jak wcześniej zauważył trafnie Uryū Ishida, Haschwalth najwyraźniej kontroluje Hōgyoku. Jednak to konkretne nie ma wiele wspólnego z Hōgyoku Sōsuke Aizena. Tamto dodawało siły i podwyższało poziom mocy, nawet, kiedy było niekompletne. To, jak widać, nie chroni swojego „opiekuna", nie wzmacnia jego możliwości. Zaryzykuję stwierdzenie, że wręcz je osłabia. Jeśli nie włada nim Yhwach, to zapewne nie bez powodu. Haschwalth posiada jakąś szczególną zdolność, która pozwala mu panować nad taką potężną mocą. Bezpieczniej się dowiedzieć, na czym ona polega, zanim stanie się coś… nietypowego. Musimy zaczekać.

Yhwach na chwilę traci nad sobą panowanie, ale tylko na ułamek sekundy. Nie chciał, by go zbyt szybko rozszyfrowano. Ichigo kompletnie nie ogarnia, co Kisuke Urahara ma na myśli, ale ważne, by kapitanowie to zrozumieli, a widocznie taki cel już osiągnięto. Widać to po zaniepokojeniu na ich twarzach. Przywódca Vandenreich ma najwyraźniej inne plany. I lubi sobie pogadać.

- Nie zobaczycie końca. To Hōgyoku nie jest przygotowane dla was. Nie potrzebuję go, by wasze truchła zaścieliły zdeptaną ziemię poniżej. Ale dowiecie się, jak mam zamiar zmienić świat, którego nie dane będzie wam oglądać. Król Dusz się pomylił. Źle wybrał. Bogowie Śmierci… Najdoskonalsi… I to wy jesteście przedłużeniem jego ramienia? Możecie decydować o tym, co jest, a co nie jest zachwianiem równowagi? Mieszańcy… Visoredzi… Z podkulonym ogonem dogadaliście się z Arrancarami. Z Hollowami, a właściwie czymś niższym. Soul Society, wypowiadające się w imieniu Króla Dusz, zaakceptowało sztuczne twory, wynaturzenia. Vandenreich są czyści. Doskonali. Nie posiedliśmy tylko mocy Zanpakutō, jak zwykli Shinigami, którzy ponoć sami przez się powinni być bytami najbliższymi doskonałości. Mamy wrodzoną błękitną moc. Naturalną. Jeśli rzeczywiście Król Dusz dał temu początek, to nas stworzył idealnymi. A Soul Society nas odrzuciło. Król odszedł, odciął się, uciekł poza ochronne bariery obcego wymiaru. Przestraszył się, że jesteśmy, możemy być potężniejsi. Od niego samego. I tu miał rację. Żaden Królewski Wymiar go przed nami nie ukryje. Wyrównamy równowagę. Sami wyznaczymy nowe zasady.

- Yare, yare… Gadasz jak bazarowa wieszczka. Chcecie doprowadzić do katastrofy? Do zapadnięcia się światów? Wstałeś lewą nogą?

Choć Ichigo ma przez chwilę wrażenie, że Yhwach rzuci się na wszechkapitana, który traktuje go tak lekko, Vandenreich jedynie rozciąga usta w imitacji uśmiechu.

- Przyroda nie zna próżni. Nic takiego nie nastąpi. Po prostu… zastąpimy Króla Dusz.

Tym razem Byakuya wyprzedza reakcję kolegów z Gotei. Niemal wycedza słowa, swoim wyniosłym, głębokim, ostrym jak jego katana głosem.

- Nie ma nic, co byłoby w stanie unicestwić Króla Dusz. To się rzeczywiście skończy. Dla was. Tu i teraz.

Yhwach nie zaszczyca kapitana 6. Oddziału bezpośrednią odpowiedzią. Nie odwracając nawet głowy, wymawia imię Haschwaltha, a ten, jakby odczytywał myśli swojego pana, wyciąga przed siebie zaciśniętą dłoń. Kiedy rozchyla palce, oczom wszystkich ukazuje się mała, okrągła kula, jakby zawieszona… w próżni? Nie przypomina Hōgyoku Aizena, w zasadzie nie ma nawet kształtu i idealnych konturów. Jest jakby zbiorem przemieszczających się cząsteczek. Ciemnych i przywołujących nieprzyjemne skojarzenia. Ichigo nie potrafi tego nazwać.

- To jest sznur, który ukręcił sobie na swoją szyję Król Dusz.

VIII.

- Cholera, niech ktoś utłucze to ścierwo. Ja straciłem zainteresowanie. Może gdzie indziej jest ktoś wart wyciągania miecza? Heh… z Nnoitrą to było zajebiście…

Shirō od zawsze wiedział, że Kenpachi ma nierówno pod sufitem, no i jest pieprzonym masochistą. Nie dziwi się, kiedy kapitan całkowicie ignoruje zestrachanego Stern Rittera. Nie będzie miał z nim żadnej zabawy, a przy takim szczurze jego perwersyjne, masochistyczne potrzeby w żaden sposób nie zostaną zaspokojone. Nie wygląda na to, by był jakikolwiek chętny, aby „zająć się" tym ścierwem, bo Madarame i Yumichika także nie chcą kalać swoich Zanpakutō krwią parszywego tchórza. On sam zastanawia się, czy ich nie wyręczyć, bo chociaż nadal są tu kapitanowie, to dla nich także pojedynek z kimś takim nie jest czymś, co mogliby przyjąć bez ujmy na honorze. Ten głupi Stern Ritter chyba naprawdę liczył, że po prostu sobie stąd odejdzie i przeczeka w jakiejś dziurze. Po tym, co Vandenreich zrobiło w Soul Society i w Hueco Mundo, powinien wiedzieć, że w tej wojnie nie funkcjonuje termin „jeniec". Przed szereg Shingami wychodzi Shigeko, nim ktokolwiek jest w stanie ją wyprzedzić, wydaje się jednak lekko onieśmielona obecnością dowódców. Akurat ten problem się sam rozwiązuje. Gdzieś przed nimi coś się dzieje, potężna eksplozja wstrząsa ziemią, a powietrze na chwilę robi się przejrzyste, by przebiło się między płatkami śniegu błękitne światło – ślad po wybuchu mocy. To natychmiast angażuje uwagę kapitanów i po sekundzie znikają, jeden po drugim, chociaż pozostałych wyprzedzają Isshin Shiba i Ryūken Ishida. Shinji Hirako pojawia się na chwilę przy swojej 3. oficer i wydaje jej polecenie.

- Kiedy tu skończycie, ewakuujcie całą grupę do Soul Society. Arrancarów… też. Nie wolno im opuścić dziedzińca pod IBiRS, natychmiast mają Gargantą przejść do Hueco Mundo. Potem niech kapitan Kurotsuchi ustawi bariery. Jeśli Quincy będą potrzebować pomocy, to ewakuujcie ich na tych samych zasadach. Żadnych pytań, Gotei zajmuje się tylko Soldat, reszta to sprawa kapitanów. Oprócz tego jednego Stern Rittera, ten jest twój.

Shirō być może powinien czuć niepokój, w końcu jeszcze niedawno informacje Instytutu przyporządkowały Stern Ritterom poziom mocy równy przynajmniej wicekapitanom. Ale sam już skutecznie odesłał na tamten świat nie jednego, no i widział Shigeko w akcji. O wynik tego starcia jest zupełnie spokojny. Za to Vandenreich widocznie odzyskuje nieco pewności siebie. Bał się kapitanów i Ichigo Kurosakiego, oficerowie to w jego odczuciu żaden przeciwnik. No i… jasny szlag. Czemu zawsze się to dzieje w takich momentach? Cholera wie skąd, na horyzoncie pojawiają się kolejni Soldat.

- Więcej was matka nie miała?

Coś jest w słowach Ikkaku Madarame, bo z kurzawy wyłaniają się kolejni… i kolejni… Tak na oko trochę ich za dużo. Nawet, jeśli każdy Shinigami jest wart dwóch, trzech takich, nawet jeśli doliczyć siły ocalałych kilkunastu Arrancarów. No i nadal jest tu dwudziestu kilku Quincy, tyle, że stoją jak kołki. Ich moc, oparta na absorpcji Reishi, tutaj w deficycie, jest teraz o dupę potłuc. I nagle Shirō czuje nacisk z tyłu głowy, jakby ktoś odłączył mu wszystkie nerwy, jakby wyjął wtyczkę. Traci władzę w całym ciele i pada na lód. To samo dzieje się z Arrancarami i resztą Shinigami, poza 3. oficer 5. Oddziału. Tylko Quincy stoją nieporuszeni, strasząc Vandenreich swoim widokiem. Najwyraźniej ta technika nie działa na władających roziskrzonym błękitem, a jej inicjatorem wydaje się być ten cholerny, trzęsący chwilę temu portkami Stern Ritter, teraz zdecydowanie pewny siebie. A Quincy, chociaż nie dotknięci psychicznym atakiem… są tu bezużyteczni. Mimo to jeden z nich wysuwa się do przodu, z nieporuszonym wyrazem twarzy i wyższością w spojrzeniu. Ten jego egalitaryzm. Quincy działają Shirō na nerwy chyba bardziej, niż Arrancarzy, a do niedawna to był poziom nie do przeskoczenia. Ciekawe, czy ten chce przestraszyć Vandenreich na śmierć górnolotnymi deklaracjami.

- To, że skierowaliście swoją moc przeciwko ludziom i siejecie destrukcję, jest niewybaczalne. Nigdy już nie użyjecie mocy Quincy. Jesteście naszym błędem, naszym problemem i my go rozwiążemy. Za wszelką cenę.

Temu Quincy odwaliło, zdecydowanie. Ma zamiar rzucać we wrogów śnieżkami? Shinigami czuje, jak robi mu się zimno na plecach. Shigeko nie poradzi sobie ze wszystkimi, będzie pierwszym celem. A on nie jest w stanie ruszyć żadnym mięśniem. Może tylko patrzeć, jak reszta Quincy dołącza do pierwszego i nie bardzo wie, dlaczego, ale zwraca uwagę na charakterystyczne artefakty, których z całą pewnością teraz mają zamiar użyć. Nie są to krzyże Quincy, ani nic ze znanego wyposażenia Vandenreich, z czym zapoznano ich na szkoleniu w IBiRS. Przypominają raczej rękawice, które sięgają aż do przedramienia. Tylko jak chcą z nich skorzystać? Odpowiedź przychodzi sama. Wokół grupy Quincy zaczyna pulsować powietrze, naelektryzowane… czymś, czego Shinigami nie potrafi nazwać. To nie Reishi, zaczerpnięte z powietrza. Quincy chyba… uwalniają całą swoją moc. Dosłownie wyrywają ze swojej duszy rdzeń, który czyni ich tym, kim są. Poświęcają swoje moce Quincy.

Coś w niego uderza, ale jakby jednocześnie go omija, muskając tylko jego Reiatsu. Widzi zaskoczenie innych, leżących na śniegu. A potem bezgraniczne przerażenie na twarzach Soldat, gdy fala dociera do nich. Teraz oni zaczynają padać, jeden po drugim. Shirō nie wie dokładnie, co zrobili Quincy, a tym bardziej jak to zrobili, ale najwyraźniej poświęcili swoją moc, by odebrać ją wrogom. Twarze Soldat kurczą się, jakby trawił ich wewnętrzny ogień. Błękit, uwolniony przez Quincy, wypala moc w ciałach ich przeciwników. Nie, to coś więcej. Vandenreich giną. Ich wrogowie, choć w liczbie zaledwie dwudziestu kilku, byli od nich potężniejsi. Byli w stanie wybić do nogi dziesiątki słabszych od nich Soldat. To właśnie się dzieje. Jest przerażające. I nie trwa długo. Po chwili wycieńczeni Quincy patrzą na pobojowisko, zaścielone trupami w białych mundurach. W ich oczach nie ma triumfu, nie ma złości, są puste. Właśnie poświęcili część siebie. Najwyraźniej z takim celem tutaj przybyli. Wyrównali rachunki, ale nie ma co świętować.

I po chwili nacisk, paraliżujący jego ciało, znika. Ale Shirō rejestruje to opóźnienie i wie, że przyczyną przerwania więzów, jakie nie pozwalały mu się ruszyć, nie jest destrukcyjny atak Quincy. Natychmiast podnosi się z ośnieżonej ziemi, chociaż kolana nadal mu się trzęsą z wyczerpania, i szuka wzrokiem Shigeko. Z nią wszystko w porządku. Z cholernym Stern Ritterem najwyraźniej także. Zrezygnował z używania techniki, która więziła tutaj Shinigami i Arrancarów, by skupić się na przeciwniczce. Sytuacja diametralnie się odwróciła. Stern Ritter powinien już wiedzieć, że ma zdrowo przejebane, nawet jeśli nie stracił swojej mocy. Shirō widzi to w postawie, ruchach, oczach dziewczyny. Teraz ona go przeraża.

Patrzy, starając się ustać, chociaż zaczynają nim targać torsje. Stern Ritter uwolnił ich spod swojej techniki, bo wie, że nie są w stanie zrobić kroku w jego stronę. Większość nadal nie może się podnieść z ziemi. Będą się regenerować dniami, nawet na pigułach od 4. Oddziału. Ten skurwiel chyba liczy, że uda mu się pokonać czarnowłosą oficer „piątki" i nawiać. Ale traci pewność siebie, kiedy Shigeko uwalnia miecz. Katana traci kontury i dzieli się na dwa sztylety, chociaż właściwie przypominają one rzeźnickie noże. Shirō czuje, że wolałby tego nie oglądać. Zaczyna się naprawdę o nią martwić. Zupełnie nie dlatego, że wątpi w jej wygraną. Boi się, że w jej szmaragdowych oczach, kiedy już skończy ze Stern Ritterem, zobaczy coś straszniejszego, niż widział chwilę temu w oczach Quincy. To nie będzie taniec. Nie będzie śmiechu i euforii. Shigeko będzie zniszczeniem i śmiercią. Jeśli pozwoli sobie, by puściły jej wszystkie hamulce, to umrze też jakaś cząstka jej samej. Shirō może się tylko modlić, by ciemność jej nie pochłonęła.

IX.

Musi się opanować, bo nawet, jeśli nadal ma swoje moce Shinigami i Quincy, to może przestać być sobą. Potrzeba krwi, która rozlewa się falą po jej ciele, wydaje się niemal zwierzęca. Przychodzi jej nawet do głowy, że mogłaby rozszarpać tego Stern Rittera zębami, w ogóle nie używając miecza. Ale ten degenerat zginie od Zanpakutō, bo jako oficer 5. Oddziału jest zobowiązana działać według zasad. Przynajmniej mniej więcej. Ale już to, jak długo i jak boleśnie będzie umierał… to już inna historia. Jakoś nie wierzy, że ktokolwiek z obecnych mógłby donieść do jej kapitana na nieregulaminowe zachowanie, nielicujące ze stanowiskiem 3. oficera. To ma gdzieś. Właściwie śmieszy ją, że jej umysł rozważa takie szczegóły. A może to objaw utraty rozumu?

Uwalnia Saisho no Kiri i chwilę zastanawia się, jaki kształt nadać ostrzu. Decyduje, że Stern Ritter zginie tak, jak na to zasłużył. Ubije go rzeźnickim nożem. Przeciwnik także sięga do miecza. Opowieści, że Vandenreich używają tylko łuków, można między bajki włożyć. Z jego mocami Quincy prawdopodobnie jest tak, jak u niej. Wypalająca fala w jakiś sposób ją ominęła, zapewne właśnie za sprawą Zanpakutō. Jej przeciwnika też osłoniła wieź z mieczem. To jeszcze bardziej ją złości. Nie zasłużył, by panować nad błękitem, a już na pewno to, że może używać Zanpakutō, jest profanacją. Rzuca się na mężczyznę i ostrzem w prawej dłoni uderza w jego klingę, równocześnie tnąc go głęboko bronią w lewym ręku. Odskakują od siebie, ale nie daje mu chwili na wytchnienie. Nie ma zamiaru czerpać z tego radości, próbować przeciwnika, bawić się starciem. Chce go zabić. Ale wcześniej mocno pokaleczyć. Ponownie naciera i sytuacja się powtarza, choć tym razem zadaje mu ranę jej prawe ostrze. I znowu. Do skutku.

Niespodziewanie za którymś razem jej ostrze nie trafia na zasłonę długiego miecza, a przeciwnik, zamiast napierać, odskakuje. I natychmiast uderza ją pocisk, odrzucając do tyłu. Sukinsyn użył przeciw niej duchowej broni, zdając sobie sprawę, że w zwarciu jest na przegranej pozycji. Shigeko jest zła. Głównie na siebie. Atak sam w sobie nie był śmiertelnie groźny, bagatelizuje też to, że pozostawił w jej ciele krwawiącą ranę, przecinającą prawe przedramie. To nieważne, jest naturalnie leworęczna. Złość wypływa stąd, że nie walczy, jak powinna. Owładnięta żądzą mordu przestała myśleć. To do niej niepodobne. Ale atak duchowy? Tutaj już przegiął. Dziewczyna zmienia zdanie. Nie zarżnie go ostrzem Zanpakutō.

Jej sztylety zlewają się w jedno i Saisho no Kiri wraca do formy katany. Na pytający wzrok przeciwnika daje mu odpowiedź, uwalniając błękit, przepływający w jej żyłach i tętnicach. Nigdy nie nauczyła się korzystać z krzyża Quincy, a jedynym artefaktem, z którym pracowała, był medalion, który Urahara wydobył z martwej dłoni Quilge Opie. Nie potrzebuje jednak wymyślnych technik, by pokonać Stern Rittera w możliwie najbardziej upokarzający dla niego sposób. Po prostu uwolni swoją moc, nawet nie nadając jej formy zmaterializowanego pocisku. Może skorzystać z własnego Reiryoku, przeskakując ograniczenia, które wiążą Quincy bez mocy Shinigami.

Już po chwili, kiedy jej moc zderza się z mocą Stern Rittera, wie, że to za mało. Jej próba ataku to coś zupełnie innego, niż manipulowanie błękitem, w czasie używania medalionu. Tam chodziło o nagięcie swojej własnej siły. Nie potrzebowała do tego Reishi. By zadać obrażenia atakiem bezpośrednim, konieczne jest skondensowanie cząsteczek duchowych do formy materialnego pocisku. Bez krzyża Quincy, czy innego artefaktu bitewnego, to naprawdę skomplikowane. Oczywiście jej przeciwnik to wie, bo zaczyna się uśmiechać, napierając na nią. Nie ma mowy, by teraz sobie odpuściła.

I nagle… wyczuwa wokół siebie całe mnóstwo Reishi. Zaskakuje ją to, bo przed chwilą nic tu nie było. Wreszcie się orientuje. Czuje swoimi zmysłami cząsteczki duchowe, budujące wszystkie istoty duchowe, których pełno na śniegu wokoło. Arrancarzy i Shinigami. Ma wrażenie, że wystarczyłaby jej odrobina. Szczypta Reishi… cokolwiek, aby tylko nadać swojej mocy formę fizyczną. Wie, że sięgając do tej odrobiny, dla kilkudziesięciu obecnych nie zrobiłoby to różnicy. To nie będzie przecież atak na ich własną moc, teraz zupełnie niebronioną na skutek wyczerpania. Kiedy tylko zabije tego Vandenreich, będą się mogli ewakuować i „czwórka" się wszystkim zajmie. Zamierza nagiąć naturalne osłony Arrancarów, ale kiedy ich dotyka swoimi duchowymi receptorami, po prostu przez nie przechodzi, jakby ich nie było. Czuje, że tych kilkunastu jest na skraju wyczerpania. Shinigami są w dużo lepszej formie. Jakby na próbę sięga do któregoś oficera i przebija się także do jego Reiryoku, chociaż z większą trudnością. Po chwili czuje, że może już uformować materialny pocisk. I oblatuje ją strach. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że przeciwnik robi to samo. Zorientował się, że ma do dyspozycji całe pokłady chodzącego Reishi.

Nie pozwoli mu, nawet, jeśli będzie musiała sama mocniej zaczerpnąć. Będzie ostrożna. Jeszcze trochę. Odrobinę. Nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, kiedy inni wokoło zaczynają tracić przytomność. Arrancarzy i… Shinigami. Jest przerażona. Nie może przestać. Jakaś jej część nie chce przestać, przypominając, że musi wykończyć tego sukinsyna. I coś jeszcze. Odrobina jej jaźni jest w euforii, smakując moc, która w niej szaleje. To przeraża ją jeszcze bardziej. Chyba ktoś zaczyna krzyczeć. A ona nie może tego przerwać, chociaż bardzo chce. Już nie widzi nic, poza błękitem, który nie pozwala jej siatkówkom rejestrować innych barw. I nagle napierająca siła, z którą walczyła, znika. A ona, w braku jedynej bariery, na której koncentrowała swoją moc Quincy, uwalnia ją w przestrzeń. Zupełnie już nad tym nie panuje. Chyba ktoś ją szarpie, a może nie… Nie czuje swojego ciała, nie widzi, słyszy tylko przytłumione głosy. Nie może wrócić.

Niespodziewanie, jakby od uderzenia, wszystko ustaje. W jej głowie znów jest pełno dźwięków, chociaż potrzebuje chwili koncentracji, by je umiejscowić. Kiedy wraca jej wzrok, widzi nad sobą wciąż lekko rozmazaną twarz. Shirō. Nad sobą… Leży. Teraz czuje też twardy grunt pod plecami, a kiedy próbuje się podnieść, jej ciało przechodzi dreszcz. Ból, promieniujący w okolicach jej lewego boku. Sięga ręką i trafia na lepką ciecz. Czerwoną. Zaczepia o coś, czego nie powinno tam być. Odwraca głowę w dół i rozpoznaje szarą rękojeść oraz kredowobiałe ostrze, które tkwi poniżej jej żeber. A więc to Shirō sprowadził ją z powrotem.

Napotyka jego oczy i widzi przerażenie, którego nigdy nie spodziewała się w nich zobaczyć. Chce się uśmiechnąć, ale chyba słabo jej wychodzi, bo kiedy napina mięśnie, znów uderza ją ból w boku i mimowolnie zaciska zęby. Ktoś jeszcze się pojawia, zna jego twarz… Kageshi, 16. oficer.

- Ashige, to trzeba wyjąć. Nie jest tak źle, jak wygląda. Ale ktoś z „czwórki" powinien…

- Nie mamy tu, kurwa, polowego szpitala! Zrób coś. Cholera jasna, wpakowałem jej pod żebra Zanpakutō. Nie jest tak źle?!

- Dobrze będzie. Trochę Kidō i będzie gotowa do transportu.

Transport… ewakuacja… A więc ktoś się zajął tamtym. Musi wiedzieć, zanim straci przytomność.

- Stern Ritter..?

- W porządku, Ikkaku Madarame go zdjął. Nie mów. Cholera, Shigeko… Co ci odbiło?! Nie mogłem… to trzeba było przerwać. Co ci do łba strzeliło...?

- Spieprzyłam.

Nie ma nic więcej do powiedzenia. Zaciska mocniej zęby, kiedy Shirō ostrożnie wyjmuje ostrze. Bierze ją w ramiona i razem z resztą wkraczają w złotawy portal. Tym razem przeprowadzi ich 12. Oddział i obejdzie się bez polegania na nieznanej mocy Fujinhikō.

Miecz. Uderza ją nowa świadomość. Tam, gdzie zawsze czuła obecność, bez której nie pamięta już innego życia, jest pustka. Saisho no Kiri milczy. Jakby go wcale nie było. Zostawił ją. Ona sama, kiedy wreszcie to do niej dociera, ma ochotę przestać być. Po tym, co się tutaj stało, nie może spojrzeć w oczy żadnemu z członków 5. Oddziału. Nie wytrzyma spojrzenia Shinjiego Hirako. Nie jest już Shinigami, nawet jej Zanpakutō nie chce mieć z nią nic wspólnego. W Soul Society nie ma dla niej żadnej przyszłości.

Shirō. Nigdy nie wyrazi swojej wdzięczności w taki sposób, by to zrozumiał. Za to, że ją sprowadził z powrotem i to przerwał. A on nigdy sobie nie wybaczy. W jego oczach zawsze będzie widziała cień przerażenia sprzed chwili, rozdzierający serce. Ona spieprzyła, a on weźmie na siebie winę. Będzie jej to wynagradzał do końca świata. Nigdy nie wrócą do tego, jak było dotąd. Taka perspektywa jest nie do zniesienia. Sprawia, że chce jej się płakać.

Shigeko sięga znów w głąb duszy i szuka czegoś jeszcze. Oddycha z ulgą, kiedy udaje jej się uchwycić to, czego właściwie nie spodziewała się znaleźć. Nadal ma swoje Kidō. Co z drugiej strony nie jest takie dziwne – Zanpakutō nie zabrał jej całej mocy, bo nadal widzi byty duchowe. Ale potrzebuje tylko Kidō. Skupia całą swoją siłę, która jej jeszcze została. Nie może wrócić z resztą Gotei do Soul Society. Stara się nie myśleć nad tym, jak Shirō się poczuje, kiedy zda sobie sprawę, co zrobiła. Najlepiej dla niego, jeśli ją znienawidzi. Odrywa się od grupy, wymykając się zza ochronnych barier, nałożonych na nich przez IBiRS na czas przejścia, zanim Kidō rozłoży ją na czynniki pierwsze i zmaterializuje na dziedzińcu w Seireitei. Po chwili jest sama w próżni, cierpiąc nasilający się fizyczny ból. Jakby do teraz ramiona Shirō były jego uśmierzaczem. Mogłaby tu zostać, gdzieś między światami, i odpuścić. Naprawdę ma wszystkiego dość. Postanawia jednak wrócić na lodowe pustkowie. Tam się wszystko skończy. Inkantuje z pamięci formułę Kidō, trochę zaskoczona, że ją zapamiętała.

Wszystko zaczyna się zamazywać. Straciła dużo krwi, a lecznicze wiązanie Kageshiego najwyraźniej puszcza. Nie wyczuwa obecności Zanpakutō. Nie próbuje zamortyzować upadku i opuszczając portal uderza o lód z impetem. Wie, że traci kontakt z rzeczywistością, kiedy zaczyna czuć w powietrzu zapach kwiatu wiśni. Umysł tłumaczy jej, że to niedorzeczne, ale nie walczy z omamami. Kto chciałby umierać na lodowej pustyni? Gdzieś w oddali dostrzega rozbłysk, a może raczej eksplozję czegoś nieprzyjemnie ciemnego, szpecącego piękno tego miejsca. I nagle drobinki lodu, które dla niej są różowymi płatkami, zawisają w powietrzu. Na chwilę jest idealnie. A potem wszystko zaczyna się zapadać. Tuż obok pojawia się pęknięcie, które się rozszerza, pochłaniając odłamy lodu i ciemnej, spopielonej ziemi. To ostatnie, co rejestrują jej zmysły, zanim pochłania ją ciemność.

X.

-To jest sznur, który ukręcił sobie na swoją szyję Król Dusz. Nie potrzebuję Hōgyoku, by pokonać kapitanów. Mam Zanpakutō. I kiedy nauczyłem się go w pełni wykorzystywać, żadnego z was nie było jeszcze na świecie.

Yhwach wyciąga miecz przed siebie i coś szepcze, ale Ichigo dopiero po chwili orientuje się, że Vandenreich właśnie uwolnił Shikai. Przynajmniej ma nadzieję, że to Shikai i na nim kończą się możliwości czarnowłosego w zakresie władania Zanpakutō. Bo to, co widzi on i reszta, nie napawa optymizmem. Miecz staje w płomieniach. Nie, w zasadzie to Yhwach staje w słupie ognia, a jego Reiatsu skrapla lód w promieniu kilkudziesięciu metrów. Drobinki unoszącego się w powietrzu śniegu wyparowują, a Kurosaki, patrząc na doskonale przejrzyste powietrze ma wrażenie, że zostali zamknięci w idealnie szczelnej kuli, oddzielającej ich od reszty lodowego pustkowia.

Narzucone warunki już na starcie eliminują z walki Hitsugayę. Jest ranny, a cała woda z powietrza w odległości wystarczającej, by Hyōrinmaru ją wchłonął i się wzmocnił, wyparowała, odkrywając ciemną, jałową ziemię, przypominającą popiół. Ichigo wpada do głowy, że to naprawdę jest dobre miejsce na odstawienie końca świata. Za takim miejscem nikt tęsknił nie będzie. Nie muszą się ograniczać w sianiu zniszczenia. O ile będzie im dana ku temu okazja. Na pierwszy ogień i to dosłownie, idzie Byakuya, a rudowłosy obstawia, że to w nagrodę za jego ostatni komentarz. Kapitan zostaje otoczony przez mur płomieni, który odcina go od reszty Shinigami. Nim pierścień się zamyka, Kuchiki jakimś cudem wydostaje się na zewnątrz. Ichigo poprawia się w duchu – nie jakimś cudem, ale dzięki Shunpo i bez większych trudności. Niespodziewanie za jego plecami pojawia się Haschwalth i teraz rzeczywiście tylko cud ratuje skórę Byakuyi. A raczej bliźniacze miecze Shunsuia Kyōraku, które parują cios i przygotowuję się do kontrataku. Ale blondyn w białym uniformie jest już gdzie indziej, atakując innych kapitanów ostrzem miecza. W tym czasie Yhwach próbuje bezskutecznie spopielić Hirako i naciska na Isshina, ale ten w porę się ewakuuje kilka kroków do tyłu, ciągnąc za sobą syna.

Ichigo za tym nie nadąża i to wywołuje w nim daleko idący niepokój. Wie, że wszystko rozbija się o Bankai. Z Tensą Zangetsu będzie mógł dorównać kapitanom, a nie zawadzać, jak teraz. Ale powinien pozostać w Shikai tak długo, jak się da. Nie wie dlaczego, ale coraz mocniej rośnie w nim przeświadczenie, że kiedy przejdzie w pełne uwolnienie, stanie się coś złego. Ale jednocześnie jest coraz bardziej pewien, że uwolnienie Bankai będzie nieuniknione. Miga mu przed oczami Ishida ze swoim ojcem. Psiakrew, wszyscy są od niego szybsi i coś robią. Kapitanowie najwyraźniej są w stanie dotrzymać kroku atakującym Vandenreich, ale do cholery jasnej… Siedmiu Shinigami na poziomie kapitańskim i dwóch silnych Quincy jest spychanych do defensywy. Ciągle zmieniają pozycje, ale wciąż muszą się bronić przed ponawianymi atakami. Zaraz… obrywają wszyscy, oprócz niego. Yhwach chyba naprawdę chce go żywego. Można to wykorzystać… Szlag, dlaczego nie ma takiego daru do wymyślania na poczekaniu posunięć taktycznych, jak Ishida?!

Sytuacja znów się zmienia, bo wszystko zwalnia. Kapitanowie, przynajmniej ci bez naturalnego talentu do Shunpo, mają lekką zadyszkę. Oprócz tego wydają się niegroźnie pokaleczeni i gdzieniegdzie osmoleni. To nie do końca była walka. Yhwach chyba odstawił pokaz siły. Prawda, że wszyscy są w Shikai, ale skubaniec jest potężny. Jego Zanpakutō jest potężnym ognistym mieczem. Być może o sile zbliżonej do Ryūjin Jakki. Zaraz… Jeśli to był pokaz siły, to nie na kapitanach miał wywrzeć wrażenie. Ichigo uświadamia sobie, że to był pokaz dla niego. By zmusić go do wskoczenia na wyższy poziom. Niedoczekanie. Taktyk z niego mniej niż przeciętny, ale nawet on wie, że nie jest najlepszym pomysłem uleganie manipulacji przeciwnika.

I nagle ogień jest wszędzie. Oddziela go od reszty ściana z szalejących płomieni. Teraz zaczyna ogarniać go przerażenie. Kapitanowie, Ishida… jego ojciec… Wszyscy zostają zamknięci w wielkiej kuli ognia. Wszyscy poza nim. Sytuacja jest beznadziejna. Próbuje się przemieścić. Zaatakować. Dosięga ostrzem Zangetsu Yhwacha, ale ten zatrzymuje jego miecz. Gołą dłonią. Tak dalej być nie może. Nie ma wyjścia.

- Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu.

Jego Reiatsu wybucha czernią i czerwienią. Właściwie wszystkimi kolorami. Różni się to od uwolnienia, które dziesiątki razy aktywował. Jest inaczej, niż w Reiōkyū, pod okiem Nimaiyi. Moc przepływa przez niego z o wiele większym natężeniem. Czuje się… czuł się już podobnie. Kiedy był jednością ze swoim mieczem. Kiedy walczył w Mugetsu. Ale wie, że to coś innego, że teraz moc nie odejdzie, kiedy zada ostateczny cios. Na swój sposób to trochę przerażające. Władanie taką mocą napełnia go strachem. Wie, co miał na myśli Hirako. Gdyby coś takiego wymknęło się spod kontroli… Ale nie ma takiej opcji. Naprawdę jest jednością ze swoim Zanpakutō. Nie pozwoli, by jakakolwiek siła ingerowała w tę więź. Czarne ostrze Tensy Zangetsu jest przedłużeniem jego ramienia. Ichigo stabilizuje swoje Reiatsu, a kiedy szalejąca aura się uspokaja i odsłania mu widok, dostrzega Yhwacha. Skurwiel śmieje się od ucha do ucha.

- Nareszcie. Teraz możemy przejść do rzeczy. Więc może kilka słów wprowadzenia? Chłopak… Ishida się mylił, podobnie Kisuke Urahara. Hōgyoku nie jest niekompletne. Po prostu… na razie nie mogę go użyć. Albo raczej mogę, ale nie tak, jakbym chciał. Haschwalth?

Jasnowłosy ponownie wyciąga Hōgyoku przed siebie. Czarne jądro unosi się kilkanaście centymetrów nad jego dłonią. Jakby rzeczywiście było zawieszone w powietrzu. A może nie?

- W jednym Urahara miał rację. To Hōgyoku jest inne. Nie jest zabaweczką, którą podrasowuje się swoje umiejętności. Aizen był skończonym głupcem. Gdybym nie zakładał, że może być do czegoś użyteczny, w ogóle nie byłoby Inwazji. Myślałem, że to Hōgyoku potrzebuje jego własnego, by stało się idealne. Ale moje odrzuciło jego. Czarne Hōgyoku uznało, że nie potrzebuje świecącej zabawki Aizena. Można było sobie podarować wizytę w Soul Society, ale z drugiej strony przynajmniej się wyszaleliśmy. O tak… Spojrzenie w oczy Yamamoto, z których uciekało życie, warte było reszty niedogodności.

- Ty…

- Nie przerywaj, kiedy mówią dorośli. Inni, bardziej doświadczeni słuchali i postanowili nie podejmować głupich działań. Teraz zapewne masz zamiar zaatakować Haschwaltha, ale radziłbym dwa razy się zastanowić. Jak mówiłem, to Hōgyoku jest przeciwieństwem aizenowego. Nawet Sōsuke Aizen nie mógłby nad nim zapanować. Jest esencją destrukcji. Skondensowaną antymaterią. Haschwalth potrafi wpływać na strukturę materii – to moc jego miecza. Jedynie próżnia, w jakiej więzi je mocą swojego Zanpakutō, blokuje jego naturalną moc. Jak myślisz, dlaczego cały ten wymiar jest zupełnie jałowy, pozbawiony śladowych nawet oznak życia, Reishi? To właśnie moc Hōgyoku. Ono pochłania wszystko, karmiąc się mocą. Jeśli bariera, w której zostało odizolowane, ulegnie zniszczeniu, cóż… nastąpi koniec. Jest już dostatecznie silne. Wchłonie ten świat, zapewne wszystkie istniejące wymiary. Chociaż, jeśli użyję go na Królu Dusz, powinno czuć się zaspokojone tylko nim samym.

- Jesteś obłąkany.

- Ja tylko przywracam naturalny porządek. Samo to, do czego Vandeneich doszło, co osiągnęło, powinno dobitnie świadczyć, że jesteśmy doskonalsi, niż Shinigami. Mamy wystarczającą moc, by panować nad światem i strzec jego reguł. Reguł, które sami ustalimy, gdy skończymy w Reiōkyū. Król Dusz nie powinien był uciekać z podkulonym ogonem, kryjąc się za plecami Straży.

- Król Dusz nie uciekł. Zrobił to, co było najlepsze dla świata, nad którym sprawuje ochronę. Zaczekał, aż byty będą w stanie wziąć za ten świat odpowiedzialność. Król Dusz usunął się, odseparował, bo zobaczył, że Shinigami podjęli dobrą decyzję, zostawiając was przy życiu i pozwalając wam decydować o sobie. Nigdy nie wydawał poleceń, po prostu był. Shinigami, Quincy, ludzie… wszyscy decydowali za siebie, słuchając, co mówiły im ich rozum i dusza. Kiedy do Shinigami dotarło, że pierwsza eksterminacja Quincy mogła być błędem, Król Dusz wiedział, że jego „dzieci" dorosły na tyle, by widzieć swoje pomyłki. Dlatego wybrał Shinigami i podzielił się z nimi odpowiedzialnością. Bo dla wyższego dobra postanowili zaryzykować trwanie w niepewności, że Vandenreich, którym darowali, mogą kiedyś wrócić.

Ichigo słucha jak zahipnotyzowany. Po pierwsze, nigdy nie pomyślałby, że Nimaiya może mówić z sensem i bez kiczowatych wtrąceń. Po drugie, nadal nie może przyjąć do wiadomości, że właśnie pojawił się Oddział Zerowy. Mimowolnie na jego usta wypełza delikatny uśmiech, ale Senjumaru go gasi swoimi słowami.

- Ichigo, nie jesteśmy tu, by walczyć, jak Gotei. Nie jesteśmy Gotei 13. Jesteśmy tu przedłużeniem ramienia Króla Dusz. Naszym zadaniem jest strzec równowagi i nie dopuścić, by to szaleństwo przeniosło się poza Lodowy Wymiar. Nie ratujemy skóry innym Shinigami. Nawet, jeśli nikomu nie będzie dane wyjść stąd żywym. Jesteśmy Królewskim Kluczem. Mamy zadanie, które wymaga od nas skupienia całej mocy. W tym przypadku bez naszej woli, bez woli Króla, nikt nie postawi stopy poza tym światem.

XI.

Kiedy rzucił wyzwanie Grimmjowowi dawno temu, zostawiając błękitnowłosego, ciskającego przekleństwa i plującego krwią, na posadzce w ciemnym korytarzu w Las Noches, nie zrobił tego lekkomyślnie. Chociaż tamten Arrancar był tylko cieniem tego, który stoi przed nim na śniegu, jakąś cząstką siebie czuł, że jeśli pozwoli mu żyć, będzie kiedyś tego zapewne żałował. Ale jednocześnie już wtedy wiedział, że Grimmjow jest jedynym, który może dać mu walkę jego życia. Z tego powodu nie zabił go za drugim razem. Jego następca na stołku Sexto Espada był wyzwaniem. Aidenell lubił wyzwania.

Już po pierwszym ataku wiedział, jak bardzo styl walki i naturalne przymioty ich różnią. To może być jego atut, bo on sam nigdy nie postawiłby na wojownika, którego bronią były kły i pazury, przeciwko takiemu, który trzyma ostrze. Aidenell w Resurrección nadal miał miecz i to sprawiało, że czuł się niepokonany. Jego ciało pokrywał pancerz, który chronił skutecznie przed ranami szarpanymi. I był szybki, diabelnie szybki. Ten zestaw do tej pory się sprawdzał. W takiej formie już raz pokonał Grimmjowa. Tyle tylko, że wtedy błękitnowłosy nie uwolnił Zanpakutō. Teraz… teraz to inna historia.

Zdołał już lekko skaleczyć przeciwnika w przedramię, sam też oberwał zdrowo w skroń i w ustach czuje metaliczny posmak krwi. Od tego jeszcze bardziej odpływa i poddaje się naturalnym instynktom. Chociaż to wciąż nie jest walka. Na razie się próbują. To coś nowego. Grimmjow, z którym walczył wcześniej, rzucał się jak wariat, od razu próbując utoczyć krwi przeciwnikowi, jakby chciał ją spijać z jego ran. Aidenell nie wie, co go zmieniło, ale ten inny Grimmjow jest bardziej niebezpieczny. Walczył z nim dwukrotnie i w żadnym razie nie dla zabawy, poznał jego limity, a teraz ma wrażenie, że nic o nim nie wie. Nie chodzi tylko o to, że nigdy nie widział jego Resurrección, a to jest naprawdę imponujące. Musi sam przed sobą przyznać, że jest zaskoczony. Spodziewał się bestii, która będzie próbowała rozszarpać mu tętnicę, skopać tyłek i przerobić jego ciało na bezkształtną masę, nie nadającą się do identyfikacji. A ma przed sobą drapieżnika, który najwyraźniej sięga do taktyki. Grimmjow myśli i to go nadal zaskakuje, a powinien się już przyzwyczaić do Grimmjowa myślącego. Będzie jeszcze trudniej, niż zakładał, ale naprawdę lubi wyzwania. To część jego natury. Na tym polu ma bardzo wiele wspólnego z przeciwnikiem, który po raz kolejny go dopada, znów jedynie lekko raniąc jego bok. Skubany… przebił się przez łuskowaty pancerz.

- Będzie tego. Napatrzyłeś się? Możemy już przejść do konkretnej zabawy, zanim odwalę kitę z nudów?

A więc… niemożliwe. Grimmjow narzucił taki styl walki ze względu na niego. Aidenell poprzednio pokazał mu swoje Resurrección, za to sam nie widział jego uwolnionej formy. Błękitnowłosy pozwolił mu na dokonanie oceny przeciwnika. On sam jest świadom, że ataki tego drugiego nie były zupełnie na serio, ale z drugiej strony, nawet jeśli nie zagłębiały się w jego ciało tak, jak powinny, to ukazywały faktyczną zwinność, szybkość reakcji i siłę Grimmjowa. Przy czym jego przeciwnik się nie popisywał. Po prostu… cholera wie. Chciał czystej walki?

- Co to było, Grimmjow? Czy ty właśnie pozbyłeś się przewagi zaskoczenia?

- Robiłem już bardziej popieprzone rzeczy. Kiedyś sprowadziłem jednego kretyna prawie zza grobu i stanąłem na głowie, żeby nadawał się do walki. Jeśli chodzi o walkę, prawdziwe starcie, a nie tylko utłuczenie jakiegoś pokurcza, to mam pewne zasady, egoistyczne dość… Zrobię wszystko, żeby mieć z tego maksimum przyjemności. Doceń mój gest i do cholery – nie zdechnij za szybko, Kerr.

Pewnie coś takiego z ust przeciwnika powinno irytować i wytrącić z równowagi. Aidenella to nie rusza, a może raczej wywołuje odmienny skutek. Śmieje się w duchu. Wygląda na to, że on i błękitnowłosy mówią w tym samym języku. Oddaje to, jak w takim razie Kerr musi być popieprzony. On też ma zamiar wynieść ze starcia tyle przyjemności, ile będzie w stanie. A potem zabije Grimmjowa, chociaż zapewne z niechęcią. No, trzeci raz akt łaski już nie przejdzie – wszystko ma swoje granice. Nie ma miejsca w żadnym ze światów, w którym mógłby się schować przed Grimmjowem po czymś takim.

Doskakują do siebie i od pierwszej wymiany ciosów wie, że żarty się skończyły. Teraz błękitnowłosy Arrancar naprawdę walczy, by zabić. Jego pazury tną głęboko, jego kły szukają nieosłoniętych tętnic. Jest wszędzie. Aidenell ocenia, że wcale nie jest od niego wolniejszy, a do teraz nie spotkał jeszcze nikogo, kto w tej materii mógłby mu dorównać. On sam nie odczytuje dostatecznie wcześnie jego ruchów, by się rozluźnić i pozwolić sobie na ryzykowanie. To wszystko sprawia, że krew szybciej płynie mu w żyłach. Nie czuł czegoś takiego. Każdą sekundę walki wypełnia przeświadczenie, że może zginąć. To nie ma znaczenia. Nic nie ma znaczenia poza jego przeciwnikiem. Nie chce go pokonać, by ostatecznie zadać mu śmierć. Chce go przewyższyć, ubiec, lepiej to rozegrać. Udowodnić, że jest tutaj silniejszym drapieżnikiem. I, co zaskakujące, nigdy nie była tak pewny, że jest w stanie to zrobić, jednocześnie uzmysławiając sobie, że Grimmjow jest silniejszy, niż przewidywał. Do cholery, Aidenell jest przecież Espada i nawet jeśli oddał tytuł, to nigdy nie został pokonany. Nigdy. Kiedy na Hueco Mundo spadło Jagdarmee, zwyczajnie kalkulował, pozwolił się zabrać do Pałacu, jednocześnie ukrywając, że był pierwszym Sexto Espada. Potrafi przetrwać wszystko. Nie uległ nikomu w walce. Nie nastąpi to w pojedynku z Arrancarem, którego dwukrotnie pokonał.

Mogą być na wielu poziomach do siebie zaskakująco podobni, ale Kerr kieruje się swoimi zasadami. W pewnym momencie nawet zasady przestają mieć znaczenie. Kiedy krew go woła, zagłusza inne głosy w jego wnętrzu. To jest moment, w którym przestaje pamiętać, dlaczego walczy. Staje się ucieleśnieniem śmierci. Dlatego zawsze decyduje wcześniej, zanim kontrolę zupełnie przejmie jego hollowowa natura. Zanurza się w pragnieniu niesienia destrukcji i ten stan jest najbliższy temu, czego przebłyski pojawiają się niekiedy w jego głowie z czasów, nim odmieniło go Hōgyoku. Zawsze uważał to za niedorzeczne, bo wprowadzenie się w taki stan sprawia, że zaczyna postrzegać przeciwnika jako zdobycz, w bardzo kulinarnym znaczeniu. Arrancarzy nie zabijają, by się wzmocnić ciałem pokonanego. Nie mogą się stać czymś więcej i ta potrzeba fizycznego zaspokojenia głodu znika, gdy z truchła przeciwnika uciekają ostatnie oznaki życia. Ale kiedy walczą na pełnych obrotach, tak właśnie czują. Grimmjow jest zdobyczą i dlatego musi go dorwać. Wie, że błękitnowłosy czuje to samo. Wie też, że do tego pojedynku musiało dojść. Nie tylko tamten go chciał. Aidenell poczuł to już przy pierwszym spotkaniu, gdy cichcem opuszczał Las Noches. Nie zabił Grimmjowa tak, jakby chciał, bo nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić w tamtych warunkach. Były i inne powody. Ale, wtedy jeszcze będący nikim, zainteresował ustępującego Sexto Espada. Aidenell Kerr nie chciał uwolnić Zanpakutō, bo wiedział, że się nie powstrzyma. W tamtym momencie świadomie oznaczył go jako swoją zdobycz. Wiedział, że to nie było jednostronne i prędzej, czy później, „jego" Arrancar go znajdzie. Nikt nie wpierdala się między Arrancara, a jego zdobycz.

Grimmjow dopada go i wbija ostre pazury, właściwie cała dłoń, w jego prawe ramię. Spodziewał się czegoś takiego, próbował to nawet sprowokować, ale nie na tyle nachalnie, by przeciwnik rozszyfrował jego taktykę. Potrzebował mieć go blisko. Na tyle rozproszonego własnym atakiem, by zrezygnował na chwilę z obrony. Aby nie miał czasu zareagować. Błękitnowłosy nie może spodziewać się takiego kontrataku, bo nie miał okazji zdobyć o nim wiedzy. Aidenell sięga do swojego Reiatsu i skupia je na swoim ciele w jednym punkcie. Bardzo przydatne, że akurat on nie potrzebuje do tego wolnych rąk. Drugą część odwalił Grimmjow, samodzielnie kopiąc sobie grób w chwili, gdy zalał go strumień krwi z przebitego jego dłonią ramienia Kerra. Teraz orientuje się, że coś jest nie tak. Za późno.

Ciałem Aidenella wstrząsa lekki dreszcz i po chwili uwalnia ono potężny pocisk energii. Nie, właściwie impuls, który rozchodzi się falą z siłą, która jest w stanie poważnie okaleczyć. Zmieszana z jego krwią, jest w stanie zabić. W niebieskich oczach pojawia się bezgraniczne zaskoczenie i złość. Aidenell nie wie, czy bardziej skierowana przeciw niemu, czy samemu Grimmjowowi, który dał się tak podejść. Destrukcyjne Cero uderza w błekitnowłosego, odrzucając go na kilkanaście metrów i dotkliwie raniąc. Sukinkot w ostatnim odruchu zablokował atak własnym Cero, ale siła uderzenia zmasakrowała jego ramię do tego stopnia, że teraz będzie jak najbardziej bezużyteczne. Aidenell przekłada ostrze do lewej dłoni, bo mięśnie prawego przedramienia odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Podchodzi powoli do leżącego Grimmjowa.

- O ty skurwielu, co to było? Gran Rey Cero?

- Jestem Espada. Akurat Ty powinieneś wiedzieć. Do trzech razy sztuka? Jakbym był skończonym skurwysynem, to bym zapytał, kto tu jest prawdziwym drapieżnikiem. Ale przez wzgląd na stare czasy… Co za kretyn ujawnia przed walką swoje atuty? Grimmjow… chyba wiesz, że czwartego razu nie będzie.

XII.

Siła uderzenia go ogłusza, a może to tylko zastrzyk adrenaliny. Wreszcie zobaczył coś, na co czekał. Najwyższa pora, bo stracił prawie całkowicie nadzieję. Zaczął już myśleć, że Kerr nie dostarczy mu nawet minimum rozrywki. No, może niezupełnie. Jest silny, silniejszy, niż Grimmjow zakładał. W końcu to też Espada i widocznie gięcie karku przed Vandenreich i Gotei nie wypleniło jego naturalnych odruchów. To nie tak, że błękitnowłosy do tej chwili dawał mu fory. Po prostu nie chciał go za szybko wypatroszyć, by nie zepsuć sobie zabawy. I był ciekawy. Czekał, aż Kerr odpłynie, wejdzie na ten sam poziom szaleństwa, co on sam. Nie chce walczyć z desperatem, który broni swojego gównianego życia. Chce się zmierzyć z wojownikiem, który wierzy, że może zwyciężyć. Wtedy jest nieporównywalnie ciekawiej. I musi przyznać, że to Gran Rey Cero go zaskoczyło. Przez sekundę poczuł się bardzo niepewnie, a po tym przyszła fala ekscytacji. Teraz on też może się rozkręcić. Kerr najwyraźniej jest jednak wart tego, by potraktować go poważnie.

Nim jeszcze tamten kończy zdanie, Grimmjow jest znów na nogach. Dokucza mu rana, a właściwie całe mnóstwo nie tak znowu powierzchownych zranień po uderzeniu Cero. Ale to nieważne. Dopóki utrzymuje się w pionie, może wszystko. Nawet, jeśli już nie będzie mógł ustać, także nie odpuści. Jeśli Kurosaki jednak nie paplał od rzeczy, to nie ma się co oszczędzać. Pieprzenie – i tak by się nie oszczędzał. Balansowanie na krawędzi jest sensem jego istnienia. Nie zrobi tylko jednego. Choćby jakimś cudem Kerrowi udało się go przycisnąć do muru, nie uwolni Segunda Etapa. Ten arsenał jest przeznaczony dla oczu jednego jedynego przeciwnika i w żadnym razie nie jest to stojący przed nim Arrancar. A poza tym ma zamiar się wyszaleć. Ma cichą nadzieję, że Kerr jest na tyle twardy, by nie odwalić kity, zanim błękitnowłosy sobie na nim poużywa.

Po wymianie kolejnych ciosów widzi w miodowych oczach narastające poczucie porażki. Wkurwia go to niemiłosiernie. Kerr nie przestaje go ścigać, sięgać do niego mieczem i szuka okazji. Ale chyba skończyły mu się pomysły. Nie może użyć Gran Rey Cero bez wcześniejszej regeneracji, a na tym ataku najwyraźniej opierała się jego taktyka. To nie tak, że tamten jest przeciętniakiem. Po prostu Grimmjow jest od niego lepszy, bardziej doświadczony i coraz silniej zniechęcony. Kerr nie jest Kurosakim. Błękitnowłosego nie cieszy ta walka tak, jakby sobie tego życzył. Po prostu… tutaj już skończył. Garra de la Pantera zakończy sprawę.

Podchodzi bliżej słaniającego się na śniegu Kerra. Już od jakiegoś czasu jego prawa ręka była wyłączona z walki, zwisając bezwładnie. Teraz próbuje się podeprzeć na ostrzu, trzymanym w lewej dłoni, by nie uderzyć twarzą o lód pod stopami. Grimmjow doskakuje do niego z kocią gracją i kopie w twarz, odrzucając do tyłu. Pokonany z trudem łapie powietrze, ale nadal próbuje się podnieść. Zwycięzca unieruchamia go, przyciskając nogą jego głowę do ziemi.

- Kerr… I ty… ty byłeś Sexto Espada? Rzygać mi się chce… Zdychaj.

- Grimmjow, nikt nikogo nie będzie tutaj zabijał.

Odwraca się w kierunku dziewczyny, która z zupełnie nieznanych mu przyczyn wymawia słowa, wprawiające ich obydwu w osłupienie. Także żółtawe oczy Kerra, krztuszącego się własną krwią, skupiają się na nieoczekiwanym wsparciu. Grimmjow ma trąconego nerwa i tylko dlatego, że jest zbyt zaskoczony, nie ucisza irytującego głosu, rozrywając krtań namolnej dziewuchy, która kładzie mu dłoń na przedramieniu.

- Na łeb ci padło, ruda?

- Nie pozwolę ci nikogo zabić.

- Bo się będę ciebie o zdanie pytał. I nie jazgocz, nic mnie tak nie wkurwia, jak twój jazgot. Nie mam już żadnego układu z Kurosakim. Powiedzmy, że wygasł. Permanentnie. Spieprzaj, bo ci pomogę.

- Kurosaki-kun..? Coś ty mu zrobił?!

Inoue przestaje nad sobą panować. Uwalnia moc, a złotawa tarcza… nie, raczej wiązka, pocisk złotawej energii uderza błękitnowłosego, odrzucając go do tyłu. Gdyby nie zablokował ataku swoim Cero, to prawdopodobnie poważnie by go raniła. Tego już nie zdzierży. Zrywa się ze śniegu jak oparzony.

- Kurwa. Jeszcze jedno „Kurosaki-kun" i cię rozwalę! Chwilę temu ubiłem jedną wnerwiającą sukę, a ona mnie nie irytowała nawet w połowie tak, jak ty. W odróżnieniu od Kurosakiego, nie mam oporów przed zatłuczeniem dziewuchy. I będzie zabijanie, cała masa zabijania, o to się mogę nawet założyć.

Trafia na twarde spojrzenie jej oczu. Cholera, jednak ma trochę ikry, nigdy by nie pomyślał, wspominając, jak robiła za kukłę i dawała się przerzucać z rąk do rąk wtedy, kiedy gościła w Las Noches. Ma to wkurzające spojrzenie, którego tak nie cierpi. Które wykrzykuje przekonanie tej dziewczyny, że może wszystko. Wszyscy rudowłosi tak mają? I nagle napięcie tak gęste, że można by je koić nożem, przerywa nieartykułowany odgłos z boku, z perspektywy ośnieżonej ziemi. Kerr… chyba się śmieje. Albo próbuje, bo dźwięk, jaki wydobywa się z jego gardła, naznaczony jest fizycznym cierpieniem.

- Grimmjow… będziesz bić… kobietę?

- Masz siłę jeszcze kłapać gębą? Obrońca się znalazł, psia jego mać. Czy ty jesteś jeszcze Arrancarem, czy postanowiłeś się zshinigamić, żeby sięgnąć poziomu swojego pojebanego guru?

Wyraz twarzy Kerra, a właściwie pytających oczu, bo tylko te widać wyraźniej spod krwawej, lepkiej maski, która pokrywa jego głowę, zdaje się mówić, że leżący u jego stóp nie załapał aluzji. Widocznie wraz z upływem krwi opuścił go rozum. Grimmjow wyjaśnia, z narastającą irytacją.

- Aizen. Twoja jedyna obsesja. Te pieprzone skrzynki z herbatą, wyprawa po Hōgyoku, zbieranie informacji w Soul Society. Jesteś kompletnie popieprzony na jego punkcie. Nawet łazisz w szmatach 5. Oddziału. Chcesz być Aizenem-strategiem, Aizenem-politykiem, Aizenem-zdobywcą, a wpadasz z jednego gówna w drugie, jeszcze głębsze. Jesteś skończenie głupi. Wisiał mi sukinsyn, obchodził mnie o tyle, że dawał okazję, żeby się wyszumieć. Ale żeby mieć tak nasrane i myśleć, że się jest drugim Aizenem…

- Heh… drugim Aizenem? Żyję po to, by… by zabić tego zdradzieckiego skurwysyna.

Błękitnowłosy nie wierzył, że przeciwnikowi uda się jeszcze go czymś zaskoczyć, a teraz zaskoczenie powstrzymuje jego rękę od ciosu. Na chwilę. Wyznanie tamtego niczego nie zmienia. Aidenell Kerr jest jego łupem, choć jest i coś więcej. Kerr uroił sobie, że może kierować jego losem, pozwalając mu dołączyć do Espady… pozwalając mu żyć po przegranej. Grimmjow sam jest panem swojego przeznaczenia. A ostrze Pantery może kształtować przeznaczenie tych, którzy próbowali się postawić nad nim, depcząc jego dumę. Jest destrukcją.

Staje nad wykrwawiającym się Arrancarem i jednym szybkim, idealnie wymierzonym ruchem przebija się pazurami przez jego twardą, chropowatą skórę poniżej szyi. Kiedy zagłębia w ranie całą dłoń, rozszarpując tkanki i tętnice, łuskowaty pancerz znika, a ciało Kerra wraca do nieuwolnionej, ludzkiej formy. Z rozerwanej krtani nie wydobywa się już żaden dźwięk. Kiedy przestaje czuć pulsowanie krwi, wyszarpuje rękę z rany. Po chwili łapie się na tym, że dokładnie tak samo odesłał już z tego świata tę czarnowłosą Stern Ritter i jest trochę zły. Mógłby się wykazać większą inwencją. Robi krok w tył i napotyka mordercze spojrzenie, tym razem nie rudowłosej. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck sprawia wrażenie, jakby się miała na niego rzucić i odgryźć mu łeb. Grimmjow nie ma nic przeciwko kolejnemu starciu. Dziś nie obejdzie się bez całej masy śmierci. Chce się znów z kimś zmierzyć, lawirować na krawędzi, pozwolić by zabijająca go wzrokiem ex Espada spróbowała szczęścia. Nie ma okazji.

Powietrzem wstrząsa eksplozja nieznanej mocy, całkowicie inna niż wcześniejszy wybuch, towarzyszący obróceniu się Lodowego Pałacu w kupę gruzu. Na horyzoncie pojawia się czarna smuga, jakby zasysając z otoczenia światło. Getsuga Tenshō? A może jednak nie. Przez chwilę nie widzi wyraźnie, ale po sekundzie płatki śniegu, zamazujące obraz w oddali, zawisają w powietrzu. Jakby nagle ktoś wyłączył grawitację. Popieprzony wymiar. I wtedy, chociaż jeszcze nie traci gruntu pod nogami, wie już, że za moment wszystko zacznie się zapadać. W oddali już się to dzieje. Chodzi mu po głowie jedno słowo i sam się dziwi, że je zna. „Implozja".

- Mogłem się domyślić, że Kurosaki da dupy. I co ruda, nadal się nie chcesz założyć, że wszystko szlag trafi?

Nikt mu nie odpowiada, bo wszyscy wpatrują się w dal. Jakby było na co się gapić. Grimmjow czuje coraz silniejsze drżenie ziemi pod stopami i obserwuje, jak ciemne grudy i odłamy lodu odrywają się od gruntu. Wpada mu do głowy, że gdyby Kerr był trochę silniejszy, to on sam nie musiałby teraz stać jak kołek i czekać. Wkurwia go wymuszona bierność. I kolejna myśl, która łagodzi irytację i przywołuje na jego twarz drapieżny uśmiech. Przynajmniej rudowłosy Shinigami go nie przeżyje. Zamyka oczy i nawet nie wie, kiedy dosięga go ciemność.

XIII.

Przebije się przez tę cholerną ścianę ognia, choćby miał do tego zużyć całe zmagazynowane Reishi, a zaczerpnął go po brzegi. Kolejne próby pogłębiają tylko jego frustrację. Najpierw próbowali kapitanowie, ale zarówno Shikai Suì-Fēng, jak i Hirako są zupełnie w tych warunkach niepraktyczne. Hitsugaya ledwo się trzyma. A Urahara i Kyōraku zgodnie stwierdzili, obserwując poczynania Byakuyi i Isshina Kurosakiego, że od środka się nie przebiją, jeśli im życie miłe. Po tym, jak Kuchiki użył Senbonzakury, by zrobić wyłom w ognistej powłoce, Urahara musiał ekspresowo postawić potężną barierę Kidō, żeby ochronić resztę przed tysiącem odbitych ostrzy. Ojciec Kurosakiego też nie dał za wygraną i prawie dobił pozostałych uwięzionych Getsugą, która także trafiła na opór płomieni i walnęła w nich rykoszetem. A potem „kapitan Shiba" i kapitan Kuchiki zaczęli wymieniać się uprzejmościami, jakby tylko im cała sytuacja wydawała się beznadziejna. Isshina rozumie doskonale, w końcu tam samotnie walczy jego syn. Ale jeśli Byakuya zdecydował się zwerbalizować emocje, uzewnętrzniając je niezmiennie chłodnym tonem, ale za to w bardzo nie arystokratycznych słowach, to Uryū jeszcze mocniej rozumie powagę sytuacji. Chociaż przecież po drugiej stronie został Ichigo Kurosaki, który stawał do walki z Aizenem, z kilkoma Espada i niedawno z Yhwachem. Taaa. I Inoue musiała go dwa razy wskrzeszać z martwych, przed Aizenem został uratowany przez pieczęć Urahary, a spotkanie z liderem Vandenreich skończył ledwo żywy i bez miecza. Inoue. Nie chce, nie może teraz o tym myśleć. Jeśli skupi się na porażkach i zatopi w poczuciu winy, nigdy się nie uwolnią. A zdecydowanie muszą się stąd wydostać i Uryū stanie na głowie, ale wymyśli sposób.

Nie przychodzi mu do głowy żadna technika, która mogłaby być dostatecznie przydatna i silna, biorąc pod uwagę zaobserwowane, nikłe skutki, jakie wywołały w strukturze ognistej osłony ataki kapitanów. Zaraz… Kurosaki by się nie zastanawiał. On sam nie ma pojęcia, jak rudowłosemu udało się zapanować nad Medalize, zupełnie podświadomie uaktywnił też wcześniej Blut Vene. Ten narwaniec, przy zupełnym braku cierpliwości i naturalnej skłonności do brawury, tak niepożądanych u Quincy, nie byłby w stanie się tego nauczyć przy miesiącach intensywnego treningu. Ale Kurosaki rzeczywiście nic nie robi tak, jak Bozia przykazała. Nie wgłębia się w technikalia, po prostu… działa. Jakoś „samorzutnie" mu to wychodzi, jak zwięźle ujął to Hirako. Więc, czemu by nie. Uryū skupia w sobie błękit, w myślach wizualizując skutki, jakie jego nienazwana technika ma w jego zamiarze wywołać. I po prostu uwalnia moc, ale nie celuje w określony punkt ściany płomieni. To bezcelowe, bo zarówno Getsuga Isshina, jak i atak Byakuyi zostały nie tyle zneutralizowane, co odbite przez osłonę, którą otoczył ich Yhwach. Uryū wie, że musi zniszczyć ją całą. Pozwala, by odpłynęło z niego dostatecznie wiele energii duchowej, by równomiernie otuliła ognistą barierę od środka. I kiedy jest już gotowy, zmusza swoją moc Quincy, by jednocześnie uderzyła w każdy punkt, każdy centymetr otaczającego ich, żarzącego się muru. Od eksplozji błękitu robi się… cóż… niebiesko. I płomienie się najpierw cofają, a po chwili już ich nie ma.

- Używanie mocy Quincy w ten sposób jest niebezpieczne. Nie wolno stosować nienazwanych technik, jeśli się chce wyjść z tego z życiem, Uryū.

- Oj, weź się zamknij. Trzeba było pomóc, a nie stać jak kołek. Jakiś czas temu przestałeś mi udzielać ojcowskich rad i bądź konsekwentny, Ryūken.

- Heh. Jesteś pewien, że nie ma tu żadnych bliższych koligacji? Narasta we mnie przekonanie, że nasze pociechy mają wiele wspólnego, co nie, Ishida? Mój chłopak chyba zepsuł twojego… Nieźle.

Uryū nie zawraca sobie głowy obserwowaniem spojrzenia swojego ojca, które zapewne, gdyby tylko mogło, zabiłoby Isshina za spostrzeżenia, którymi postanowił się głośno podzielić. Ale chłopak nie ma czasu zajmować się takimi szczegółami. Upadająca bariera odsłania mu rudowłosego Shinigami w Bankai oraz dwóch Vandenreich, wyraźnie poruszonych niespodziewanym rozbiciem ognistego więzienia. I widzi coś jeszcze. Za plecami wrogów, zaaferowanych nagłą zmianą sytuacji, pojawia się jeden… nie, dwóch intruzów. Pierwszy, tak potężnie zbudowany, że jego cień mógłby ukryć obydwu Vandenreich, uderza od góry Yhwacha, który orientuje się na tyle wcześnie, by częściowo się odwrócić. Nie unika jednak wyszczerbionej klingi, która tnie jego lewy bok, rozchlapując krew na twarzy agresora. Haschwalth, który idzie mu z pomocą, trafia na zasłonę ostrza, a siła sparowanego uderzenia odrzuca go lekko do tyłu. Obydwie pary przeciwników odskakują od siebie. Uryū kątem oka obserwuje, jak uwolnieni kapitanowie oskrzydlają dwóch wrogów, zamykając wokół nich pierścień, cały czas gotowi, bo się przemieścić i zadać cios. Jakby żaden z obecnych nie miał zamiaru tylko obserwować, jak inny odwala całą robotę. Ktoś się zaczyna śmiać, ale tym razem nie jest to Yhwach. Temu skurwysynowi nie jest do śmiechu. Psiakrew, od kiedy to on sam zaczął używać takiego rynsztokowego słownictwa? To nie Kurosaki go „zepsuł". Tak chyba wygląda dorastanie na wojnie, ale ta myśl jakoś nie poprawia czarnowłosemu chłopakowi samopoczucia. Poprawie mu je Kenpachi Zaraki, który koniuszkiem języka zlizuje z kącika swoich ust krew Yhwacha. I jak on, siedemnastolatek obracający się w takim towarzystwie, nie miał przejąć nieco z ich brutalności i żołnierskich manier?

- No, jakby nie ta świecąca, ognista kula, to by mnie znów zabawa minęła. Pieruńsko łatwo zabłądzić na tym szajskim zadupiu. Ej, stul pysk, Abarai, wcale się nie zgubiłem. Wybrałem… drogę okrężną. Ale tego szczura wyczułbym ślepy i głuchy, to chyba zasrane przeznaczenie.

- Mayuri cię jednak poskładał? A może Retsu Unohana? Musiała wyjść z siebie, żeby cię postawić do pionu, Kenpachi Zaraki.

- Hę? Unohana… Kenpachi Unohana przesyła pozdrowienia.

Nim jeszcze kończy, jego już zakrwawiona klinga ponownie sięga do Yhwacha i mija jego ramię dosłownie o milimetry. Za to dzieje się coś innego. Z końca ostrza wystrzela, jakby wcześniej tam skupiona, fala o sile tak potężnej, że w miejscu, gdzie chwilę temu stał niedogolony Vandenreich, teraz zieje wielka rozpadlina o nieregularnym kształcie. Uryū wie, że to nie było Reiatsu kapitana. To też nie czysto fizyczna, skondensowana energia Zanpakutō. W zaśnieżoną, zdeptaną ziemię walnęło potężne Kidō i autorem zaklęcia nie był żaden z pozostałych kapitanów, nie Kurosaki, który jest zielony w te klocki, ani Renji Abarai, przybyły z Kenpachim, nieumiejący nawet zapalić demoniczną magią świeczki. To był kapitan 11. Oddziału.

-Taa. Czasem tak odwala, jak każę mu się przymknąć w mojej głowie. Stulecia nie zbierało go na rozmowę, a teraz tylko by gadał i gadał. Wkurzające. To całe Kidō jest takie wkurwiające. I bez tego mogę utłuc takiego pokurcza.

Zaraki mówi do wszystkich, ale wpatruje się w swój miecz. Yhwach wygląda, jakby skończyła mu się cierpliwość. Nie jest zaniepokojony, ani zdekoncentrowany. Wygląda na… znudzonego.

- Mówiłem już, że nie mam na was czasu, Shinigami.

Najszybciej reaguje Kurosaki i nie dlatego, że stoi najbliżej. Uryū uzmysławia sobie, że przez cały czas tylko obserwował scenę, słuchał i najwyraźniej analizował. Jego Bankai różni się od tego, jak je Quincy zapamiętał. I rudowłosy Shinigami z czarnym ostrzem w dłoni, którego kształtu Ishida nie jest w stanie opisać, także jest jakiś… inny. Wcześniej, w Shikai, wyraźnie za nimi nie nadążał, ale teraz on sam nie jest w stanie wyśledzić jego ruchów wzrokiem. Kurosaki dopada do lidera Vandenreich i wytrąca mu coś z ręki. O cholera jasna! O ułamek sekundy za późno. Nim medalion sięga ziemi Yhwach niszczy artefakt, by nikt nie mógł zapieczętować uwolnionego przed chwilą Bankai. Dookoła Ziemia pod ich stopami zaczyna pękać, a z unoszącego się pyłu wyłaniają się dziesiątki, całe zastępy postaci. Właściwie zjaw, które instynktownie obracają się w poszukiwaniu wroga. Uryū przechodzą po plecach dreszcze, kiedy dopada go świadomość, że już nikt nie panuje nad obłąkaną armią widm. Yhwach zniszczył medalion, by uniemożliwić zapieczętowanie Zanka no Tachi. Chłopak przygotowuje już się broni przed przypadkowym przeciwnikiem, kiedy słyszy słowa Kurosakiego, wycedzone przez zęby.

- Zginiesz. Nikt nawet nie wspomni twojego imienia. Jakby Vandenreich nigdy nie było. Zginiesz, choćbym się miał z tobą wybrać w zaświaty.

Uryū nie słyszy odpowiedzi Yhwacha, bo desperacko przyciska dłonie do uszu, by nagły skok energii duchowej nie rozerwał mu bębenków. A potem otwiera szerzej oczy, zafascynowany, kiedy czarny kieł księżyca przecina niebo.

XIV.

Nie czuje żadnego Reiatsu. Jest dokładnie tak, jak chwilę temu, zanim uwolnił Bankai. Jest źle. Jakaś część jego podświadomości mówiła mu, że moc Tensy Zangetsu zneutralizuje działanie Hōgyoku, bo już zdołał się domyślić, że to czarne migoczące jądro, zamknięte w próżni, otępia jego zmysły Shinigami. A może ktoś mu o tym mówił wcześniej, ale wtedy jakoś mu umknęło. No tak, powinien być bardziej ogarnięty. Wie na pewno, że jeśli nadal jego duchowe receptory są zagłuszane, to Hōgyoku Vandenteich jest silniejsze, niż to aizenowe. Tamto przytłaczało i wciskało w ziemię. Teraz nie czuje nic.

Jego Getsuga jest potężna na tyle, by wywalić za plecami Yhwacha, któremu udaje się jej umknąć, wielki, dymiący od skroplonego śniegu kanion. To nie jest żadna taktyka, chociaż udało się przynajmniej pozbyć kilkudziesięciu, może kilkuset widmowych wojowników, przywołanych Bankai Yamamoto. Ale wiele to nie zmienia. Kapitanowie, Ishida, wszyscy opierają się armii zjaw, której szeregi zdają się nie mieć końca. Zenka no Tachi. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. Cała reszta. Po co Vandenreich one wszystkie? Bankai zawsze były kluczem.

- Stopniej…

Ichigo podrywa głowę do góry, w stronę inkantującego Yhwacha. Ten sukinsyn chce jego Tensy Zangetsu! Po to potrzebował Kurosakiego żywego. Dlatego chciał go zmusić do pełnego uwolnienia miecza. Nie chodzi tylko o pozbawienie go najsilniejszej broni z jego arsenału. Yhwach potrzebuje jego Bankai. Tylko po co? Skupia wszystkie swoje myśli na Zanpakutō, gotowy przyjąć nacisk błękitu, przepływającego z trzymanego w dłoni Vandereich medalionu. I nic. Nic się nie dzieje. Rozszerzające się źrenice tamtego ostatecznie upewniają chłopaka, że próba Yhwacha zawiodła.

- Zaskoczony? Tylko niech ci szczęka nie wypadnie z zawiasów. Po cholerę ci mój Bankai?

Tamten chwilę nie odpowiada, ale Ichigo wie, że lider Vandenreich lubi sobie pogadać. Aizen też lubił. I Ginjō. Wszyscy ci popaprańcy muszą się dowartościować i jadaczki się im nie zamykają. Więc czeka, całe pół minuty.

- Nie musisz wiedzieć. To tylko mała niedogodność. Zużyłem za dużo energii na uwolnienie Bankai Yamamoto. Za dwie, trzy minuty wydrę to z ciebie siłą. Jesteś tylko… Shinigami.

- „Jesteś tylko człowiekiem, tylko Ryoka, jesteś nikim"... „Jesteś tylko Shinigami" jeszcze nie było, a to akurat mi pasuje. Potrzebujesz mojego Bankai. Bez niego się nie ruszysz do Reiōkyū, bo już by cię nie było. Mną mógłbyś się zająć później. Po co ci Tensa Zangetsu?

Yhwach nie stara się już nawet ukrywać, że jego cierpliwość sięgnęła granicy. Nie uśmiecha się, jak wcześniej. Nie stara się już nad sobą panować. Ichigo dostaje olśnienia. Jest swoim odkryciem zaskoczony prawie tak, jak tym, że sam do tego doszedł. Wie.

I wtedy napiera na niego błękit po raz drugi i rzeczywiście – tym razem atak jest silniejszy. Opiera się mu, walcząc z naciskającym błękitem Yhwacha. I kiedy zaciska powieki czuje, jak jego dusza się rozpada, jakby wyrywano z niej rdzeń. Reiatsu miecza oddziela się od jego własnego i poziom jego energii duchowej drastycznie spada. Tensy Zangetsu z nim nie ma.

Otwiera oczy i wie, że jest w nich rozpacz, która rozchodzi się po każdej komórce jego duchowego ciała. To po prostu odruch. Tłumi go w sobie. Ma coś jeszcze do zrobienia i nie może teraz się złamać. Nadal może być dobrze. Powtarza to sobie drugi raz, kiedy słyszy śmiech Yhwacha. Haschwalth wyciąga przed siebie dłoń, a Ichigo może tylko patrzeć, jak czarnowłosy zwalnia pieczęć i Tensa Zangetsu zostaje wchłonięta przez czarne, nieustabilizowane jądro, odizolowane barierą. Nie – raczej otula Hōgyoku dookoła. I czarna kula przestaje drgać, nabiera konturów i staje się bliźniaczo podobna, poza onyksową barwą, do Hōgyoku Aizena. Jasnowłosy na skinienie swojego pana neutralizuje próżniową osłonę, a połyskująca czernią kula opada na dłoń Yhwacha. Może nie tak to sobie wyobrażał, ale skutek jest zgodny z przewidywaniami.

Czarnowłosy Vandenreich wpatruje się w swoją potężną dłoń i najwyraźniej już układa plany, jak jej użyje. Niedoczekanie jego. Ciemne Hōgyoku zaczyna lekko drgać. Yhwach mocno wciąga powietrze. Jest przerażony, bo to, co się dzieje, pozostaje poza jego wolą. Ichigo patrzy na niego z politowaniem. Aizen… on był naprawdę przerażający. Ten tutaj dla odmiany jest gównianym antagonistą.

- Potrzebowałeś Bankai, dostatecznie silnego, by móc podporządkować sobie Hōgyoku. Tylko ktoś dostatecznie silny, z dostatecznie potężną mocą, jak użytkownik Bankai, jest w stanie ujarzmić taką siłę, jak ta zamknięta w czarnej kuli. Urahara, Aizen, Ichimaru… Mogli je trzymać w dłoni i ich nie zniszczyło, bo przeciwstawiało się mu ich Bankai. To Hōgyoku jest silniejsze, niż tamto, z którym obnosił się Aizen. Nie wystarczyły Bankai kapitanów. A może nie o to chodzi. Może Sōsuke Aizen ci naściemniał, kiedy odwiedziłeś go w dniu Inwazji?

- Ty mały… O czym ty mówisz?!

- Nie można zapanować nad tak potężną siłą pożyczonym Bankai. Nigdy tego nie zrozumiesz. To wieź z Zanpakutō, z częścią duszy Shinigami pozwala na właściwe czerpanie z mocy miecza. Bankai zamknięte w medalionie jest okaleczone, słabsze. Kiedyś byłeś Shinigami, być może nawet byłeś w stanie dokonać pełnego uwolnienia Zanpakutō, ale teraz tego nie masz. Vandenreich nie są wcale idealni. Zarówno ich moce Quincy, jak i Shinigami są okaleczone. Nie masz swojego Bankai, bo twój miecz, nawet jeśli jakoś zmuszasz go do przejścia w Shikai, odmawia ci całej swojej siły. Zanpakutō to nie tylko narzędzia. To one decydują, czy dopuścić użytkownika do siebie, czy go odciąć.

- Brednie. Najgłupsze, co w życiu słyszałem. Tensa Zangetsu jest mój.

- Akurat.

Hōgyoku, spoczywające na dłoni Vandenreich, drga jeszcze silniej i tamten, z przerażeniem w ciemnych oczach wypuszcza je spomiędzy palców, a czarna kula zawisa w powietrzu. I dzieje się coś jeszcze. Widmowe zastępy zjaw z pyłu i popiołu odrywają się od walczących z nimi kapitanów, poddają się woli naciskającej na nie mocy. Zostają wchłonięte przez migoczące czernią Hōgyoku. Na twarzach elity Gotei, na których przez ostatnie minuty, od kiedy Yhwach sięgnął po Bankai Kurosakiego, gościł strach, pojawia się coś pomiędzy ulgą, a niedowierzaniem. Kenpachi nie zajmuje się takimi szczegółami. Dopada do Haschwaltha i wbija mu wyszczerbiony miecz w plecy, a wyrywając ostrze oddziela jego tors od reszty ciała. Ichigo też ma dość tej zabawy. Teraz zrobi się poważnie.

- Yhwach, jak myślisz, kto jest panem Hōgyoku?

Ichigo domyśla się, że nie tylko zapytany zachodzi w głowę, co tutaj się dzieje. Ale wie też, że Shinigami szybciej do tego dojdą. Yhwach prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zrozumie. Po tym, czego rudowłosy doświadczył w tej dziurze, pełnej Asauchi, nie ma siły, która byłaby w stanie zerwać jego połączenie z Zanpakutō. Przekucie ostrza przez Nimaiyę było tylko kosmetyką. W tej czarnej dziurze Ichigo wykuł duchową więź ze swoim mieczem. Są jednością. Nawet, jeśli fizycznie rozdzielą ich ścianki medalionu, Tensa Zangestu będzie słuchał głosu Kurosakiego, a chłopak będzie reagował na wezwanie swojego ostrza. Po prostu.

Poprzez Reiatsu swojego miecza czuje moc Hōgyoku. Jest potężne. Zdecydowanie potężniejsze, niż to, z którym miał wcześniej do czynienia, chociaż tamtego nigdy nie dotknął. Z czymś takim mógłby… wszystko. Pozwoliłoby mu chronić wszystkich, którym taka ochrona byłaby potrzebna. Nie pozwoliłby z taką bronią, by kiedykolwiek pojawiła się podobna sytuacja. Nigdy więcej Vandenreich. Nigdy więcej Aizena. Z czymś takim… stałby się Aizenem.

Wie, że Tensa Zangestu odczytuje jego myśli. Nie musi nawet ubierać ich w swojej głowie w słowa. Znakiem, że jego miecz dobrze rozumie intencje Ichigo jest to, co dzieje się z czarną kulą, zawieszoną w przestrzeni. Chłopak czuje, jak moc jego miecza zaczyna naciskać na strukturę Hōgyoku, a to walczy. Próbuje się wyrwać. Nie pozwala się unicestwić. Po kilku chwilach na Kurosakiego spływa świadomość, że to się jednak nie uda. Nie jest wszechpotężny i, o dziwo, ta myśl go jakoś szczególnie nie smuci. Liczył, że śmierć Yhwacha zakończy sprawę, a jemu jakoś uda się zniszczyć Hōgyoku. Ale w gruncie rzeczy wiedział. Usłyszał to w Reiōkyū. Po tym całym bajzlu trzeba posprzątać, a on już wyczerpał limit cudów.

Najbliżej siebie ma Ishidę i stara się złagodzić wyraz swojej twarzy, kiedy odzywa się do czarnowłosego przyjaciela.

- Zmywajcie się stąd. Wszyscy. To znaczy… miło by było, jakby ktoś łaskawie skasował Yhwacha. Mam trochę zajęte ręce.

Nim wymawia ostatnie słowa, wszechkapitan wyrywa już swoje ostrza z ciała Vandenreich. Tak… prosto. Do rozprawy z Aizenem się nie umywa. Uryū Ishida patrzy na rudowłosego zdezorientowanym wzrokiem, a kiedy dociera do niego, co tamten ma na myśli, z całej siły przywala mu w potylicę.

- Pogięło cię?! Chcesz wszystkich zabić? Jakbym się teraz oderwał od Tensy Zangetsu…

- Ciebie chyba pogięło. Aleś ty tępy. Uwolnij Hōgyoku. Spadamy stąd. Wszyscy. Albo nikt. Za tym badziewnym, lodowym światem nikt i tak tęsknił nie będzie.

- Nie rozumiesz. To się może rozszerzyć. Nad taką destrukcją mógłby chyba zapanować… no nie wiem… Król Dusz?

- No nareszcie. A co tu robi „zerowy"? Są wolą i ramieniem Króla. Nie dopuszczą, by to się wymknęło spod kontroli.

- Ale… ja… Cholera, ja wiem, jak się to musi skończyć. Król Dusz mi powiedział.

- Kurosaki, jak masz życzenie śmierci, to wytłumacz ze szczegółami Byakuyi, co Rukia Kuchiki robi po nocach. A teraz wezwij Tensę i już nas nie ma.

No dobra. To ma sens. Jeśli Ishida do tego doszedł, to musi mieć sens. „Jeśli wmiesza się Król Dusz…" Jeśli nie chce, by wyszli z tego cało, by Kurosaki wyszedł z tego cało to jego „wola" ich tu zatrzyma. A jeśli przeciwnie…

Skupia swoje Reiatsu i dotyka mocy Zanpakutō. Kiedy Tensa Zangetsu ponownie do niego fizycznie wraca, zostaje uwolnione piekło, czarne, jak najgłębsza otchłań. Przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że czas zatrzymał się w miejscu, bo ustaje ruch powietrza. Jedynie na moment. Po sekundzie bezkresna czerń, wylewająca się z chaotycznych cząsteczek rozpadniętego Hōgyoku, zaczyna pożerać wszystko. Więcej nie widzi, bo ktoś go chwyta i zaciąga do złociście migoczącego portalu.

* * *

_Yhwach był przez dłuższy czas Juhabachem, bo Kubo-sensei zdecydował prawie po roku umieścić wreszcie oficjalną transkrypcję jego imienia w ostatnim tomie mangi. A ja - z lenistwa - nie zmieniałam, ale taki myk sobie wymyśliłam :) _

_Poszalałam, przepraszam za moje sadystyczne napady. Rozdział zmieniany tyle razy, że już nie pamiętam, jak się pierwotnie kończył. Ale zawsze jest coś więcej. Reszta w epilogu, który... zmieniałam jeszcze więcej razy ;))_


	13. Skrawki

I.

Jest tak cicho i spokojnie, że mimowolnie, nauczony doświadczeniami ostatnich tygodni, czuje się z tym nieswojo. Nie potrafi się cieszyć z kolejnej, niezakłóconej żadnymi nieprzewidywanymi wypadkami nocy. Nic się nie dzieje. Jakby wszystkie Hollowy gdzieś wcięło. Od czterech dni w Karakurze nie pojawił się nawet jeden. Od razu go to zaalarmowało, ale zdaniem IBiRS to nic nadzwyczajnego. Albo raczej nic, czym można by się martwić, bo okoliczności są jak najbardziej niecodzienne. Spędził dwie doby w Seiteitei, po tym, jak udanie dokonali przejścia, nim Lodowy Wymiar przestał istnieć. Wyczekiwał zwiastunów globalnej katastrofy, ale nic więcej się nie stało. Poza tym, że Soul Society zostało odcięte na ponad 48 godzin od reszty światów. Zapadnięcie się wymiaru trochę namieszało, bo w końcu zmieniło dynamikę na poziomie wszechświata. Przynajmniej Mayuri Kurotsuchi coś takiego twierdził. Aby na nowo otworzyć Senkaimon, należało wszystko ponownie skalibrować, wprowadzić nowe dane… mnóstwo naukowego gadania. Nadal nie udało się odtworzyć Garganty, a jeśli największe umysły z 12. Oddziału miały z tym problem, to bezrozumnym Hollowom zajmie to dłuższą chwilę. Prędzej czy później, wszystko będzie po staremu. Na razie powinien się cieszyć, że nie musi odwalać swojej roboty w Karakurze. Ale jakoś nie umie.

Nie było wiwatów, świętowania, hektolitrów sake. Po prostu podnieśli tyłki z zimnych kamieni na placyku pod Instytutem i rozeszli się do swoich kwater. Na bruku został Shirō Ashige i chyba siedział tam kilka godzin, ale nikt nie odważył się go ruszać. Nikomu nie zbierało się na rozmowy. Ishida się do niego nie odezwał, a on nie nalegał. Szczerze mówiąc Ishida chyba do nikogo się nie odezwał przez te cztery dni. Ichigo w jego oczach widział coś, co napełniało jego samego strachem i wiedział, że to wiązało się z jego poczuciem winy z powodu Inoue. Dlatego nie pytał. Sam też nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. Dlatego, choć wie, że nocny patrol po przedmieściach jest zupełnie zbyteczny, nie chce wracać do swojego pokoju. Będzie tam na niego czekał telefon załadowany nieodebranymi połączeniami od Tatsuki. A może ona sama, bo zapewne już się jakimś cudem dowiedziała, że Kurosaki wrócił. Nie wie jeszcze, jak wyjaśnić jej, że nie wróciła z nim Orihime Inoue. Dlatego ugania się po dachach. Żeby jakoś wszystko poukładać w głowie.

Bardzo potrzebuje Rukii, ale sam prosił ją, by wróciła do Soul Society. Nie chce, by go teraz oglądała. Powinna się cieszyć tym pięknym, spokojnym, ocalonym światem. Jemu zapewne niedługo przejdzie na tyle, by się uśmiechać. No może niektórych myśli nigdy nie wyrzuci z głowy, ale musi pamiętać. By mieć do życia odpowiednią perspektywę. To się chyba nazywa dorastanie na wojnie. Nie jest już dzieckiem i skoro schrzanił, to musi stawić czoła swoim porażkom. Wini siebie za Inoue, za Nelliel, za Shigeko. Ta ostatnia tylko przez niego się w to wplątała, a on obiecał, że nie wciągnie jej w nic skrajnie niebezpiecznego. Nie powinien składać takich obietnic. Jest na siebie zły także za Grimmjowa, chociaż nie wie dokładnie, dlaczego. Może, gdyby Arrancarzy nie odłączyli się od Gotei… Jasne. Jemu samemu jakoś się upiekło, nadal nie wie, dlaczego. Ale Arrancarzy… Z tym nic nie dało się zrobić. Udało się przejść grupie, w której był Pesche i reszta z płaskowyżu, ale to było przed przybyciem „zerowego". I w sumie nic o nich nie wiadomo, bo Garganta nadal jest nieczynna. Może wcale nie dotarli do Hueco Mundo, jeśli tak zdecydował Król Dusz. Te wszystkie myśli go dobijają. Nie znosi tego uczucia, bo jego natura nie pozwala mu godzić się z przeciwnościami. Ale, koniec końców, jest tak, jak być powinno. Uratowali ten cholerny, piękny, pełen kolorów świat. Nawet jeśli on nie potrafi jeszcze cieszyć się każdym haustem podeszczowego powietrza i spokojem uśpionego miasta, to dla wielu ta wojna zmieniła coś na lepsze.

Myśli o poranku, następnego dnia po powrocie z Lodowego Wymiaru i mimowolnie delikatny uśmiech pojawia się na jego ustach. Jedną z osób, które ta cała głupia wojna odmieniła, jest na pewno kapitan Kuchiki. A drugą – jego wice. Chyba jeszcze wice. Rano, po bezsennej nocy, bynajmniej nie spowodowanej bliskością Rukii, Ichigo został bezceremonialnie wywleczony z pościeli przez Renjiego. Chyba nigdy nie widział go tak wyprowadzonego z równowagi. Wicekapitan „szóstki", trochę się jąkając, urywając w pół słowa i chaotycznie gestykulując wydusił z siebie, że kwadrans wcześniej odwiedził go wicekapitan „siódemki" i w niezbyt zakamuflowany sposób zasugerował, że nie miałby nic przeciwko, by zwracać się do niego „taichō". Wszystko można było potraktować jak żart, gdyby nie to, że Ibie złożenie porannej wizyty w koszarach „szóstki" zasugerował z kolei Ikkaku Madarame, posiadający informacje z „pewnego źródła". Nocna rozmowa Ikkaku i Iby zbiegła się w czasie z zakończeniem spotkania z wszechem, które Kenpachi Zaraki opuścił w doskonałym humorze, głośno docinając kapitanowi Kuchiki, który „strzela sobie w stopę", pozbywając się ze swojego oddziału takiego Shinigami, jak Abarai. Renjiemu najwyraźniej zajęło jakiś kwadrans załapanie, że jego dowódca polecił go na vacat w 7. Oddziale. Chociaż chyba dopiero, kiedy wyrzucił to z siebie przed Kurosakim, wreszcie dotarło do niego, co się dzieje. Ichigo był szczerze uszczęśliwiony i już zaczął mu gratulować, ale lekko się zaniepokoił, widząc reakcję Abaraia. Jego przyjaciel wyglądał, jakby spotkało go największe nieszczęście, jakie tylko mogło na niego spaść. I wreszcie oświadczył, że nie ma zamiaru się zgodzić.

Na pytające spojrzenie rudowłosego wyjaśnił, że nie stanie w jednym szeregu z Byakuyą Kuchiki takim, jakim widział go w czasie walki z Nödtem. Zaczął zarzucać Kurosakiego irracjonalnymi argumentami, ale kiedy stwierdził, że Kuchiki, jest gotowy zrobić z niego kapitana, byle się go pozbyć z powodu jego legendarnie kiepskiego Kidō, Ichigo puściły nerwy. I spędził kolejny kwadrans uzmysławiając Renjiemu, dlaczego wcale go nie dziwi pomysł Byakuyi. Nie koloryzował. Sam wiedział, jak bardzo Abarai zmienił się po Reiōkyū. Stał się silniejszy po przekuciu Zabimaru, ale nie tylko to. Przestał szarżować i zaczął panować nad temperamentem. Ichigo dostrzegł to, kiedy wicekapitan odpuścił walkę z Bambiettą, bo był potrzebny gdzie indziej. I w jakiś sposób poradził sobie ze Stern Ritterem, władającym Bankai Sajina Komamury. Wyszedł z tego prawie bez zadrapania. A na koniec, kiedy przyjaciel dziesiąty raz stwierdził, że jeśli dosięgnie kapitana Kuchiki i nie będzie już nic, w czym mógłby się sprawdzić, to straci cel swojego życia, Ichigo z rozbrajającą szczerością oświadczył, że zawsze może pretendować do stołka wszechkapitana. Byakuya, szlachetny przedstawiciel najświetniejszego rodu w Seireitei, zapewne też ma takie aspiracje. I obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem, a Ichigo pierwszy raz od prawie doby poczuł, że naprawdę żyje.

W Soul Society udało mu się śmiać drugi raz, chociaż najpierw przeszedł prawdziwą mękę. Szczerze żałował, przez jakieś trzy kwadranse, że nie potrafił utrzymać hakamy na tyłku, a do tego nawet siebie samego nie był w stanie przekonać, że upiecze mu się dzięki zwaleniu wszystkiego na burzę hormonów. Wiedział, że całe Gotei zakładało się o reakcję Byakuyi na rewelacje o rzeczywistych relacjach Kurosakiego i jego siostry. Kuchiki przez bite dwanaście godzin okazywał Ichigo jawną niechęć i rudowłosy naprawdę zaczął się bać. Oddziały obstawiały zgodnie, że skończy się na przykrym okaleczeniu i, jako że w zakłady wciągnięto już chyba wszystkich Shinigami, postanowiono nazajutrz rozstrzygnąć sprawę. Ku przerażeniu chłopaka, doszło do tego niedługo po jego rozmowie z Renjim, gdy jeszcze Rukia spała smacznie w jego kwaterze w „piątce". Byakuya zaszedł mu drogę, kiedy Ichigo zmierzał do budynku 1. Oddziału i swoim wyzutym z emocji, odmierzonym tonem zaprosił chłopaka na śniadanie po spotkaniu u wszechkapitana. Pełen nienajlepszych przeczuć, Ichigo wietrzył podstęp, podobnie jak większość obecnych na placu Shinigami, jawnie przysłuchujących się całemu zajściu, niezbicie przekonanych, że Kuchiki ubierze wreszcie swoje niezadowolenie w czyny. Kiedy członkowie Oddziałów bawili się w najlepsze jego kosztem, Kurosaki zaczął układać w głowie najczarniejsze scenariusze, wizualizując sobie własne zwłoki, zagrzebane pod stertą kamieni w ogrodzie rezydencji Kuchiki. W kompletne oszołomienie wprowadziły go jednak słowa Byakuyi, który jakby od niechcenia zapytał, czy gość ma jakieś specjalne życzenia co do menu, bo Rukia zdaje się preferować… truskawki. Idący za jego plecami Renji stłumił wybuch wesołości, odkaszlnąwszy w rękaw, ale Zastępczemu nie było do śmiechu na myśl o śniadanku w arystokratycznym stylu, w jaskini lwa. Jakby Vandenreich, zagłada świata, utrata przyjaciół i całe to pyrrusowe zwycięstwo na ten tydzień nie wystarczyły.

Ze śniadania Ichigo wyszedł bardziej głodny, niż na nie przyszedł. Stres ścisnął mu żołądek, nie był w stanie przełykać, a do tego starał się niczego nie rozlać, stłuc czy połamać, nie chlapnąć czegoś głupiego, ani spojrzeć niewłaściwie na równie spiętą Rukię oraz jej brata, z twarzą obleczoną w maskę wystudiowanej obojętności. Po trzech kwadransach, w przeważającej części wypełnionych niezręczną ciszą, zakłócaną jedynie szumem wiatru, bądź skrzypieniem podłogi na zewnątrz, chłopak uwolnił się szczęśliwie spod badawczego spojrzenia Byakuyi i przekraczając bramę rezydencji dziękował niebiosom, że mieszka po drugiej stronie Senkaimonu i nie będzie musiał tego powtarzać częściej niż raz na kwartał. A jawna, choć typowo dla niego chłodna uprzejmość kapitana Kuchiki, jaką zaszczycał wciąż spanikowanego Kurosakiego przez resztę dnia, ostatecznie upewniała rudowłosego, że jednak Senbonzakura nie pozbawi go szansy na posiadanie dzieci. W bardzo, ale to bardzo odległej przyszłości.

Soul Society tego ranka przeżyło pierwsze załamanie finansowe w historii. Członkowie Oddziałów przegrali fortunę. Gotei było zdruzgotane. Zakład był tak przewidywalny, zwłaszcza pod koniec, że niektórzy postawili swój półroczny żołd przeciwko Kurosakiemu. I teraz już naprawdę nie było powodów do świętowania. Nikt nie miał zamiaru pić na smutno i to na kreskę. Tajemnicą poliszynela stało się, że jest jeden jedyny zwycięzca, który zgarnie całą pulę. Gotei ogarnęło szaleństwo. Z przyjemnością zaczęliby obstawiać, kto stanie się milionerem, gdyby nie to, że nie mieli przy sobie złamanego kana. Pod koszarami 11. Oddziału tłumy czekały na anonimowego szczęściarza, który wyczuł sytuację. I blady strach padł na Shinigami na widok kapitana Kuchiki, stąpającego po schodach budynku „jedenastki". Spodziewali się zrugania za brak szacunku do munduru, zbesztania za zszarganie nazwiska Kuchiki, ochrzanu za uprawianie hazardu. A Byakuya podszedł do stołu, wyjął kupon i… zażądał wydania puli zwycięzcy. Kiedy wszyscy doszli do siebie, a podobno było kilka zawałów i jedna próba samobójcza, wieczorem gruchnęło, że kapitan 6. Oddziału przeznacza całą wygraną, która dla niego rzeczywiście nie była żadną fortuną, na remont… oddziałowych toalet. Stwierdził przy tym, że nie popiera hazardu. A Ichigo wreszcie przyznał w duchu, że Renji miał rację w Lodowym Wymiarze. Byakuya Kuchiki ma poczucie humoru.

Rzeczywiście, zanim Kurosaki wrócił do Karakury, nie wszystko wydawało mu się takie beznadziejne. Jakoś się ułoży i tutaj. Musi porozmawiać z Tatsuki. Ishida zapewne nadal nie jest w stanie. Z Ishidą też musi pogadać, ale później. A teraz wróci do domu i… Nagle doznaje olśnienia. Powinien wyczuć to wcześniej. Hollow. A więc wszystko wraca do dawnego rytmu, teraz będzie łatwiej. Zaraz… Włosy jeżą mu się na głowie. To jakiś silny sukinsyn, a jego Reiatsu wskazuje na pobliskie osiedle. Na jego osiedle. Ten sukinsyn kręci się koło jego domu.

W mgnieniu oka jest na miejscu. Ale niczego podejrzanego nie widzi. Reiatsu jest cholernie silne. I umiejscowione… w jego pokoju. Kiedy wskakuje na parapet, z mieczem w dłoni, dostrzega kątem oka kawałki wybitej szyby. Powinno go to zaskoczyć. Ale dopiero to, co czeka na niego w środku, wywołuje u niego prawdziwy szok.

- Co… ale skąd... Jak się tu dostałeś?!

- Oknem, debilu.

Na jego łóżku leży Grimmjow. I czyta mocno sfatygowanego Jumpa.

II.

Nie musiał wybijać okna, ale bardzo miał na to ochotę. Korciło go też, żeby zrobić w pokoju Kurosakiego rozkipisz, wywalając zawartość szaf i biurka na podłogę, ale uznał, że nawet jak na niego to zbyt... No, w ogóle zbyt. Zresztą, coś takiego wyglądałoby jak objaw chorobliwej obsesji na punkcie rudowłosego, toczącej ex Sexto od środka. Grimmjow nie miał żadnej obsesji. No, może nie chorobliwej. A nawet jeśli – Arrancarzy też mają swoje dziwactwa. Więc, wsunąwszy ręce w kieszenie hakamy, jedynie omiata wzrokiem wnętrze skąpanego w świetle księżyca pokoju. Jego wizyta tutaj wydaje mu się ponownie głupia i jakaś… niewłaściwa, ale w Hueco Mundo szlag go już trafiał.

Zaczynał się tam czuć Ulquiorrą, a taka wizja straszyła go swego czasu w koszmarach. Gdyby niebieskowłosy miał osobowość odrobinę bliższą dawnemu koledze po fachu i w charakterystyczny dla niego sposób uzewnętrzniał swoje odczucia, to… chyba rozwaliłby łeb o kant ściany. Ale i tak spostrzegawczy obserwator zauważyłby już u Grimmjowa pierwsze objawy depresji. Nie dlatego, że wszystko go wkurwiało. To akurat nic niecodziennego. Pierwszy raz, chyba pierwszy raz od zawsze nie bardzo miał pomysły, co będzie dalej. Stał na piasku pod Las Noches, uziemiony, otoczony pokurczami i bez perspektyw na walkę z kimś na jego poziomie.

Najpierw śnieżny świat się zapadł, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, bo tego nie oglądał. Przymknął powieki i czekał, a nadchodzące wydawało się takie nieuniknione. Był zły. Nie dlatego, że wszystko się skończy, ale dlatego, że to nie zależy od niego. Nienawidził nie mieć kontroli. Poczuł szarpnięcie, a chwilę potem jego ciało uderzyło o jakieś podłoże. Nic nieprzyjemnie twardego. Piasek. Piasek Hueco Mundo. I nie rozpierała go ochota, by skakać z radości. Jego pierwszą myślą było, by tam wrócić. Nie wiedział po co, po kogo, po kiego grzyba. Nie mógł przywrócić portalu. Garganta też się nie otwierała. Przez cztery dni Hueco Mundo było odcięte. Grimmjowa nosiło po Las Noches. Normalnie by mu wisiało, w końcu wyniósł z tego tyłek, zwyciężył swój pojedynek i niezgorzej się bawił. Ale teraz go nosiło, bo musiał wiedzieć, co się stało. Potrzebował wiedzieć, czy Kurosaki się przypadkiem nie pomylił. Więc z marszu, kiedy tylko udało się otworzyć Gargantę, postanowił się przespacerować pod zdobyty adres, by dostać swoje odpowiedzi.

Uzyskał pewność, że Kurosaki też się śmierci wywinął, kiedy tylko zobaczył Karakurę w dole, pod swoimi stopami. Smugi jasnobłękitnego Reiatsu rysowały nad miastem mozaikowy wzór. Było tego pełno, aż powietrze świeciło na niebiesko. Ten kretyn jakoś udupił Aizena, rozwiązał kwestię Vandenreich, a nie umie zapanować nad przepływem własnej energii duchowej. Żenada. Może w jej wyczuwaniu jest odrobinę lepszy. Arrancar postanowił zaryzykować.

Po kwadransie, zirytowany i zniechęcony, leżąc rozwalony na całkiem wygodnym łóżku Kurosakiego, uwolnił taką ilość własnego Reiatsu, że na sonarach IBiRS wskaźniki pewnie zaświeciły się na czerwono. Może zanim pojawi się tu batalion szeregowych Shinigami, Zastępczy wreszcie się skapnie, że Arrancar zrobił mu wjazd na chatę i łaskawie się pojawi. Tym razem pomogło. Trzydzieści sekund. Po pół minuty Grimmjow podnosi wzrok znad czarnobiałych stron i obserwuje z satysfakcją, starając się to ukryć, minę rudowłosego. Więc jedna sprawa z głowy – jego Shinigami ma się najwyraźniej dobrze, więc może jednak renegocjują poprzednią umowę dotyczącą bitki. A teraz…

- No dobra, całego dnia nie mam. Jak zostawię moje pieprzone arrancarskie owieczki bez pasterza, to znów coś im do łbów strzeli. Kurosaki… Co to ma być?

Grimmjow odkłada Jumpa i jednym, zwinnym ruchem podnosi się z łóżka. Siada, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Chociaż nie pyta wprost, rudowłosy dokładnie wie, powinien się domyślić, jak brzmi niewypowiedziane pytanie. Kurosaki w swoim stylu głupawo się uśmiecha, kiedy zeskakuje z parapetu i na nim siada, pochylony do przodu. Wymawia jedno nazwisko.

- Aizen.

Na twarzy Grimmjowa odbija się bezgraniczne zaskoczenie. A ten tu czego?! Sukinsyn, ponoć zagrzebany na dnie Muken, od miesięcy nie zajmował jego myśli. Na usta ciśnie mu się tylko jedno pytanie, więc wypowiada je głośno.

- Aizen? A co ma do tego pierdolony Aizen?!

- Grimmjow, jeśli jesteś w jednym kawałku, jeśli ja jestem w jednym kawałku, to nie da się tego inaczej wyjaśnić. Myślałem, że Królowi Dusz chodziło o coś innego. Ale zawsze chodzi o równowagę. Nikt nie miał prawa stamtąd wyjść bez jego wiedzy i woli. Tylko że… równowaga nie jest prostym zestawieniem… jak by to… nic nie jest czarne, albo białe. Król Dusz…

Taaa. Teraz mu zacznie doktrynalnie to wykładać. Takie to wszystko transcendentne. Bla… bla… bla. Zaraz… „transcendentne"? Skąd Grimmjow wie w ogóle, co to znaczy? Pieprzony Kerr i jego filozofowanie. Pieprzony Kurosaki i jego tendencja do przynudzania.

- Hola, będzie tego. Srać na Króla Dusz. Co ma Aizen do niedoszłego końca świata? I czemu nie gryziemy piachu?

- No żesz, a skończyć mi dasz? Dobra, podaruję sobie część filozoficzną. Siedzisz? Aizen dał nogę.

- Że… co?!

- Aizen nałgał Yhwachowi, kiedy tamten przylazł do jego celi w dniu Inwazji. Jakoś namówił lidera Vandenreich, by spróbował wchłonąć swoim czarnym Hōgyoku jego własne, zespolone z jego ciałem. Nic z tego nie wyszło i Yhwach był przekonany, że Hōgyoku Aizena było za słabe i zbędne, skoro wystawione na ekspozycję tego czarnego, destrukcyjnego, nie dało się pochłonąć. A tak naprawdę Aizen, uwięziony, unieruchomiony, zabetonowany Aizen użył Yhwacha, żeby zwiać. Pieczęć Urahary była nałożona nie na samego Sōsuke Aizena, ale na trwale połączone z nim Hōgyoku, bo było jego najsilniejszą, najbardziej niebezpieczną bronią. No i nie dało się ich od siebie oddzielić, dlatego stał się nieśmiertelny. Nie dało się tego zniszczyć. Tak twierdzi Urahara. A Yhwach przyniósł do Aizena silniejsze, niszczycielskie Hōgyoku, które… zainicjowało rozpad tego drugiego, zamiast się z nim połączyć. A kiedy rozpadło się Hōgyoku Aizena, została zdjęta pieczęć. Nadążasz? No więc Aizen wykorzystał okazję, że Gotei było zaangażowana w Lodowym Wymiarze i zwyczajnie nawiał, roznosząc przy tym Muken i połowę podziemnego kompleksu pod koszarami 1. Oddziału.

- Ty mi mówisz, że Aizen zrobił w chuja Shinigami i Vandenreich? A to dobre. Jakby mi w ogóle zależało, to poważnie bym się bał o przyszłość tego świata, jeśli taki numer wam można bezkarnie wywinąć. No ja pierdolę, ale syf… A jak to się ma do mojego nie martwego tyłka, bo nadal nie łapię.

- Yyy. No więc chodzi o równowagę, ale chyba nie o taką… rasową. Nie śmiej się, Grimmjow. Arrancarzy są chyba elementem, bez którego się to sypnie. Sam nie wiem. W sumie przeciwko Vandenreich walczyliście razem z Shinigami. W jakiś sposób… no cholera… włączyliście się w przywrócenie tej równowagi. Chyba jakoś… jesteście przeciwwagą dla Aizena. Albo ja wiem?

Grimmjow nie ma ochoty się śmiać. Domysły Kurosakiego są tak głupie, że nawet nie zaszczyci tego ripostą. Taa, może się wszyscy wezmą za ręce i zadeklarują miłość wzajemną, a potem porzygają się tęczą. Cóż, ten Shinigami go chwilami załamuje – może i z ostrzem w dłoni jest niemal doskonały, ale naiwności, graniczącej ze zidioceniem, odmówić też mu nie można. A Aizen… Właściwie co dla niego znaczy? Nigdy nie był mu bezkrytycznie oddany, nie czuł przed nim lęku. Chodziło o moc, siłę, wolną rękę w sianiu destrukcji, przyzwolenie na spuszczenie ze smyczy najdzikszych instynktów. Dlatego nie zdezerterował, jak Kerr. Ale tamto się nie wróci, choćby były pan Hueco Mundo powrócił, wytrzasnął skądś kolejne Hōgyoku i podarował Grimmjowowi coś lepszego, niż Segunda Etapa, teraz jest inaczej. Teraz widzi chyba… coś więcej. Wtedy chodziło o walkę i reszta nie miała znaczenia. A może jednak nie? To, co zrobił, sprowadzając tę rudą, zmuszając ją, by ściągnęła Kurosakiego z zaświatów – wszystko, by z nim walczyć przy tych filarach, pod kopułą Las Noches. Przekroczył granicę, za którą czekała dotkliwsza kara, niż utrata ramienia, a zrobiłby to ponownie, by dokarmić swoją obsesję. Jeśli ten pieprzony kombinator pokonałby Gotei i wrócił do Hueco Mundo, Sexto Espada zapłaciłby gardłem. Ale nawet z tą świadomością Grimmjow wystąpiłby wtedy przeciw Aizenowi i podtarł sobie tyłek jego zakazem, gdyby tamten stanąłby mu na drodze do Kurosakiego. Nawet wtedy. A teraz? Jeśli Sōsuke Aizen spróbuje wrócić do Hueco Mundo, zarobi czapę. Sala tronowa w Las Noches jest za ciasna na dostawienie na podwyższeniu drugiego krzesła, a tak się składa, że błękitnowłosy jest teraz panem Hueco Mundo i nie dzieli się zabawkami. To samo tyczy się innej sprawy – jeśli Aizen otwarcie wystąpi przeciwko Kurosakiemu, to stanie się automatycznie wrogiem swojego byłego „szóstego". Nikt nie wpierdala się między Arrancara i jego zdobycz. Na razie wystarczą takie proste zasady, bo nawet, jeśli się ostatnio pozmieniało, to niektóre rzeczy zawsze będą proste i jasne.

Odrywa się od przemyśleń, bo czuje na sobie intensywny wzrok Shinigami, wciąż siedzącego na parapecie dwa metry od niego. Chłopak najwyraźniej bada reakcję Arrancara na nowiny, a Grimmjow jest bardzo ciekawy, czego się po nim spodziewał, bo o ile zazwyczaj z twarzy Kurosakiego można czytać jak z książki, o tyle w tej chwili wiele dałby za jego myśli. Zrobiło się jakoś dziwnie niezręcznie. Właściwie najwyższa pora się już zbierać.

- Zwijam się. A ty, Kurosaki, nie zarywaj nocek, od jutra chyba wracasz do budy, nie?

- A to skąd wiesz?!

- Informatora mam, trochę wnerwiającego, ale całkiem kompetentnego. Skoro o tej małej cholerze mowa…

Grimmjow, nim jeszcze zaczął mówić, wyczuł jej Reiatsu przed domem. Kurosaki zorientował się po chwili, co wnioskuje z wyrazu jego twarzy, ale zanim chłopak jest w stanie wydusić słowo, za jego plecami pojawia się ruda głowa, a za nią przeciska się przez okno reszta bynajmniej nie kościstego ciała, opiętego powyżej pasa przyciasnym sweterkiem i wciśniętego w przykusą spódniczkę, która na pewno przed chłodem nie chroni. Grimmjow przewraca oczami, ale właściwie był pewien, że dziewucha do rana nie usiedzi w domu, do którego ją chwilę wcześniej odstawił. Rudowłosa rzuca się w stronę Shinigami i uwiesza na jego szyi, prawie go przewracając na podłogę.

- Kurosaki-kuuun~!

No kurwa. Jak ten jazgot kaleczy jego uszy. Ale perspektywa błogiej ciszy w Las Noches, wypełnianym przez cztery dni dziam dzianiem tej małej, jest warta chwili niemal fizycznego cierpienia. Nie chodzi o nią samą. Akurat przez ostatnie doby ex Espada wyrobił sobie o rudowłosej nieco inne zdanie. Nie jest porcelanową lalą i taka całkiem głupia też nie jest, poza jej schizami na punkcie Kurosakiego. I potrafi być groźna. Jej moc jest… porażająca. I ma zęby, nie dziewczęco ostre. Arrancar potrafi docenić siłę, bo w zasadzie tylko to do niego przemawia. Ale dźwięk jej głosu, to dziewczęce zawodzenie… Nie do zniesienia.

- Grimmjow?

Kurosaki patrzy na niego dziwnie. Brązowe oczy patrzyły już na niego różnie. Ze złością, z determinacją, ze smutkiem. Z litością. Ale nigdy tak. Nie chodzi o to, że jest w tym spojrzeniu coś złego, ale Grimmjowowi robi się od tego… niekomfortowo. Jak ten Shinigami jemu z kolei się zaraz rzuci na szyję, to chyba go Panterą przybije do drewnianej podłogi.

- Spadam. Jak ruda się znów zawieruszy, drugi raz jej za próg Las Noches nie wpuszczę. Salę tronową chciała na różowo odpicować, bo za obskurna. Nawet nie pytam, co to są jednorożce. A gazetkę sobie zatrzymam. W Hueco Mundo kurewsko nudno jest. Spodziewałem się pod łóżkiem bardziej fikuśnej prasy. Jeszcze nie ten wiek, Kurosaki?

- Pod łóżkiem grzebałeś? Ty masz Grimmjow jakiś poważny problem. Takie rzeczy się leczy. A to okno nie było przypadkiem otwarte?

Arrancar podąża za wzrokiem Kurosakiego i lustruje podłogę oraz parapet, usłane odłamkami szkła. Uśmiecha się wrednie.

- Było.

- Suuuper, ubaw po pachy. Grimmjow, jeszcze jedna sprawa – skoro okoliczności się zmieniły, odwołana apokalipsa i tak dalej, to chyba można przyjąć, że nasz układ nadal obowiązuje. Ten wiesz… „lepiej, żebym ja cię szukać nie musiał".

Błękitnowłosy jest co najmniej zdziwiony. I bardzo, bardzo zadowolony niespodziewanym prezentem. Kurosaki ostatnio rzeczywiście jest jakiś taki trochę inny, taki bardziej… pojebany. Ale co tam – on też. Więc bicie jednak będzie. Kiedyś tam.

- Jak Hōgyoku kocham, Kurosaki.

- A co z Aizenem?

- A co ma być, jak nawet nie wiadomo, gdzie do zaniosło? Na dzień dzisiejszy wali mnie Aizen, wisi mi i powiewa – mam inne fetysze. Ale wieści mogą się przydać, bo to w końcu… pierdolony Aizen. Prawie jak za starych dobrych czasów, co nie, Kurosaki?

III.

O ile przez ostatnie dni miał wrażenie, że z otaczającą go rzeczywistością jest coś nie tak, to nabiera przekonania, że chyba jakimś cudem trafił do świata równoległego. To się nie ma prawa dziać naprawdę. Grimmjow powinien być jak najbardziej martwy, a nie leżeć rozwalony na jego pościeli, kartkując jego gazetę i z wyższością ignorując obecność gospodarza. Ale w sumie jeszcze kilka dni temu w Ichigo tkwiło głębokie przekonanie, że jego przeznaczeniem także nie było wrócić z Lodowego Wymiaru. No i, do licha, na widok uhahanej gęby niebieskowłosego jakoś nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.

Informacje o Aizenie robią wrażenie na Grimmjowie, ale nie takie, jakiego sam Ichigo się spodziewał.

Jego niezapowiedziany gość przetrawia wieści i to całkiem gładko. Jak się nad tym zastanowić, Grimmjow nie ma nic do Aizena. A właściwie może nie nic, a raczej nie tyle, ile Gotei i on sam. Aizen pozostanie problemem Soul Society. Ale z jakiego powodu Arrancarzy jeszcze żyją, jeśli nie będą siłą, która wesprze Shinigami przeciw Aizenowi? A może chodzi o coś zupełnie innego?

Ichigo, im więcej nad tym myśli, tym bardziej nabiera przekonania, że jeśli ma rację, to rzeczywiście znaleźli się w nowym, wysoce skomplikowanym świecie. Arrancarzy są zagadką. Niewiadomą. Nie można ich sprowadzić do roli narzędzi, jak próbował Aizen. Bez jego kagańca wbrew przewidywaniom jakoś ewoluowali, zaczęli szukać… czegoś więcej. Może powodu, by istnieć. Nadal są popaprańcami, do których przemawia głównie krew i siła, bo taka ich natura, ale czy niektórzy inni – z „jedenastki" choćby – nie są temu niepokojąco bliscy? Arrancarzy to nie Hollowy. Jest jeszcze coś, co nie daje Kurosakiemu spokoju, odkąd napomknął mu o tym Urahara przed przejściem przez Senkaimon. Arrancarzy mają Zanpakutō. Nigdy nad tym nie myślał, ale… Zanpakutō w rękach Shinigami jest przecież narzędziem, które przywraca równowagę, oczyszcza dusze. A jeśli w rękach Arrancarów jego przeznaczenie jest podobne? Nikt się nawet nad tym nie rozwodził, bo sam pomysł, by „Hollowy" mogły… Zapewne żaden z Arancarów tak o tym nie myślał. Bo to było zbyt niedorzeczne. Miesiąc temu.

Ma ochotę podzielić się przemyśleniami z Grimmjowem, ale zyskuje pewność, widząc, jak na jego ustach pojawia się ironiczny uśmiech, że zostanie widowiskowo wyśmiany. Zachowa te domysły dla siebie. Grimmjow zapewne wkurwiłby się niemiłosiernie i okazując swoje odczucia rozniósłby mu pokój. Wykazywanie Arrancarowi jego podobieństw z Shinigami dla tego pierwszego nobilitujące w jego oczach nie jest.

Ale ta cała „równowaga" nie daje mu spokoju. Jest i druga strona medalu, o której mówił mu Urahara. Arrancarzy mogą być przeciwwagą dla Aizena, i przez to realnym gwarantem spokoju, ale być może odgrywają w tej układance inną rolę, a to byłby poważny problem. W szerzej pojmowanej równowadze sił nie chodzi tylko o balans dusz. Do tej pory, przez tysiąclecia, potęga Soul Society była równoważona przez wzrastające w siłę Vandenreich, nawet, jeśli Shinigami nie byli tego świadomi. Zawsze przy ying jest jakieś yang. Do teraz Aizen był tylko niewiele znaczącym elementem szerszego obrazu, nie dość widocznie istotnym dla wszechświata, by zaangażować bezpośrednio uwagę Króla, ściągnąć z Reiōkyū Straż i wymusić interwencję „góry". Teraz jest bogatszy o doświadczenie i wiedzę, których nie miał wcześniej, nie można mu odmówić także geniuszu, a to czyni go bombą zegarową. Zwłaszcza, jeśli znów zorganizuje sobie armię. Chociaż Ichigo bardzo nie podoba się ta myśl, nie można zignorować ewentualności, że wzmocnione Hueco Mundo zajmie niszę po Vandenreich. Arrancarzy mają potencjał i źle ukierunkowany może ewoluować w coś bardzo niebezpiecznego. Jeśli wplącze się w to Aizen… Nie fajna perspektywa. Ale to tylko jedna z wielu ścieżek i rudowłosy naprawdę ma nadzieje, świdrując teraz wzrokiem rozluźnionego Grimmjowa, rozsiadającego się na jego łóżku, że ten czarny scenariusz pozostanie tylko w sferze gdybań.

Dalsze rozważania przerywa pojawienie się Inoue. Właściwie czuł jej Reiatsu sekundę przed tym, nim napomknął o niej błękitnowłosy, jednak nie wierzył własnym zmysłom. Ale to „Kurosaki-kuuun~~!" jest nie do pomylenia z niczym innym. Jest jak najbardziej materialna i jak najbardziej zaczyna go fizycznie molestować, uwieszając się u jego szyi i oplatając rękami tors. Taaa, to zdecydowanie Inoue. Jest tu, cała i zdrowa, dzięki niebiosom. Zaraz, wróciła do Karakury po czterech dobach, bo tyle czasu Garganta była wyłączona z użytku. Inoue sprowadził ze sobą Grimmjow. Jakimś cudem ją ocalił.

Arrancar najwyraźniej czuje się nieswojo pod spojrzeniem brązowych oczu, bo nie uśmiecha się lekceważąco, ani nie ironizuje. Wgapia się za to w podłogę, a po chwili wstaje i chyba postanawia się zbierać. Ichigo, nawet jeśli nie chce o tym z nim gadać, to jest mu coś winien. Coś jak dług życia. Inoue może nie być jego Rukią, ale czuje się za nią odpowiedzialny i w Lodowym Wymiarze, może nawet wcześniej, po Inwazji, porządnie nawalił. Za Inoue, całą i zdrową, jest winien ex Espadzie coś dużego.

- Grimmjow, jeszcze jedna sprawa – skoro okoliczności się zmieniły, odwołana apokalipsa i tak dalej, to chyba można przyjąć, że nasz układ nadal obowiązuje. Ten wiesz… „lepiej, żebym ja cię szukać nie musiał".

- Jak Hōgyoku kocham, Kurosaki.

Nie zamierza zabić Grimmjowa, nie ma zamiaru też pozwolić się mu pokonać, niejako „w nagrodę pocieszenia". To byłoby poniżej ich poziomu. Ale skłamałby, mówiąc, że nie chce się z nim bić. Chce znowu dotknąć tego, co było w czasie walki z Bambiettą, kiedy euforia pochłaniała Grimmjowa, ale jednocześnie jej odblask nakręcał też jego samego. No, przynajmniej zanim nie przeszli do tej żenującej fazy. Potem… potem równo zbierali baty. Ale nawet w tym coś było. Cholera, podobało mu się. Gdyby tak się dało walczyć na poważnie, ale bez utłuczenia na śmierć? Z Grimmjowem będzie ciężko, ale ostatnio rudowłosy robił już rzeczy niemożliwe.

- A co z Aizenem?

- A co ma być, jak nawet nie wiadomo, gdzie do zaniosło? Na dzień dzisiejszy wali mnie Aizen, wisi mi i powiewa – mam inne fetysze. Ale wieści mogą się przydać, bo to w końcu… pierdolony Aizen. Prawie jak za starych dobrych czasów, co nie, Kurosaki?

Taa. Stare dobre czasy. W sumie już wcześniej nachodziła go myśl, że z Espadą i Aizenem, chociaż to była przecież wojna na śmierć i życie, było w tym coś… czystego. Walcząc z Vandenreich sięgali do swoich najciemniejszych, mrocznych instynktów, wyniszczali się nawzajem, babrali się w szlamie. Mierząc się ze Stern Ritterami i Yhwachem nie czuł szacunku dla przeciwników, który towarzyszył kolejnym walkom z kolejnymi Espada. Nawet, jeśli ocierał się o śmierć, nawet z Ulquiorrą. Kiedy walczył z Grimmjowem, zmuszony do bronienia własnego życia i ochrony przyjaciół, nie życzył mu śmierci. A teraz jakoś nie potrafi się nie cieszyć, że nie musiał go zabijać. Ale jeszcze bardziej cieszy go, że Sexto Espada nie urwał jemu rudego łba. Ani żadnej innej części ciała, dodaje, śmiejąc się do siebie. Rukia byłaby niepocieszona, coś kiedyś o tym wspominała urywanym głosem, kiedy ich przyspieszone tętna zakłócały idealną ciszę jego kwatery w Seireitei, skąpanej w półmroku. A samopoczucie Rukii Kuchiki jest, koniec końców, dla Ichigo sprawą jak najbardziej priorytetową.

Kiedy Reiatsu ex Espady znika za Gargantą, kilka ulic dalej, Kurosaki wraca do rzeczywistości i delikatnie odrywa od siebie nadal krępującą jego ruchy Inoue. Już ma zacząć ją wypytywać o brakujące cztery dni i tych kilka godzin w Lodowym Wymiarze, kiedy na parapecie pojawia się Ishida, wyraźnie odcinający się w bieli na tle ciemnego nieba.

- Kurosaki, co się dzieje? Przez pół godziny nie mogłeś sobie poradzić z Hollowem? Czy to był Arrancar? Garganta znów działa? Więc możemy… O cholera jasna, Inoue!

Ichigo przesłania sobą ukrytą w jego cieniu rudowłosą, ale kiedy Ishida wreszcie ją dostrzega, w jednej chwili zaczyna przypomina dawnego siebie. Kurosaki pierwszy raz od Lodowego Wymiaru widzi w jego oczach życie.

- Uryū, wszystko w porządku, wiesz, nie mogę oddychać. I nawet nie próbuj przepraszać. Miałam przyprowadzić do was Gotei i nawaliłam. To ja przepraszam, że do teraz się tylko pałętałam pod nogami.

- Co ty mówisz, Inoue? Jestem skończonym kretynem, to było nieodpowiedzialne, by brać cię ze sobą. Jak zaginęłyście z Nel…

- O tym właśnie mówię. Nie trzeba się nade mną trząść. Jestem taka nieporadna, bo się ze mną obchodzicie, jak z jajkiem. Kurosaki-kun, nie wiedziałeś nawet, że się wybieram do Lodowego Wymiaru, a czułeś się współwinny. To się musi skończyć. Zaczynając od mojej wyprowadzki. Wracam do siebie, Uryū. Umiem sobie radzić. Jak będziesz się upierał, to uprzykrzę ci życie, jak Grimmjowowi przez ostatnie cztery doby. Należało mu się za Aidenella Kerra. Chociaż takim skończonym dupkiem też nie jest. No co się tak gapicie? Wiem, że mam irytujący głos. Kiedy zechcę. To jak będzie, Uryū-kuuuun~?!

Po chwili Inoue i Ishida są już na parapecie. Jakby drzwi nie było. Dziewczyna odwraca się, coś sobie przypomniając.

- Pozdrowienia od Nel. U niej też dobrze. Trafiliśmy na nią i grupę Arrancarów z Vandenreich, i razem wróciliśmy do Hueco Mundo. To ona, to znaczy oni wszyscy wysadzili Pałac. Nieźle, prawda?

I sekundę później ich nie ma. A Ichigo stara się wszystko jakoś ogarnąć, bo nadal wiele z tego nie rozumie. Ale Inoue i Nel to najlepsza wiadomość dnia. No i Grimmjow, nad tym zdecydowanie musi się pogłowić dłuższą chwilę. Aizen. Szlag. Już to widzi, jak za kilka godzin siedzi na lekcjach, skupiony na alkanach albo genach recesywnych. Bohaterzy wojenni powinni mieć urlopy od szkoły na podreperowanie zdrowia. Zwłaszcza psychicznego. Kiedy już ma zamiar podnieść się z podłogi i wracać na wyro, by ukraść choć kilka godzin snu, znów słyszy uderzenie stóp o parapet, tym razem kobiecych. Jak nic Rangiku. Pewnie zapomniała czegoś, kiedy wychodziła tym samym oknem parę godzin temu.

- No, cholera jasna, drzwi nie ma? To nie dworzec kolejowy, ani motel.

- O popatrz, a myślałam, że podzielisz się łóżkiem. Czyli mam się zbierać z powrotem?

- Yyy. Rukia, sorry. Nie masz pojęcia, o się tutaj działo. Był tu…

- Sza. Jutro. Zamknij się i zawlecz swój tyłek na materac. Albo będę miała migrenę przez resztę miesiąca. Kapitan Shiba raczej do jutrzejszego obiadu się nie pojawi. Chyba wrócili do starej praktyki hucznego świętowania promocji kapitańskiej. Renji ze swojej nic nie zapamięta, z tego co mówił Nii-sama. A twój tata wyszedł stamtąd ostatni, ale zamiast dojść do kwatery w „ósemce", zahaczył o „jedynkę". Ponoć wszechkapitan zasugerował, że każdy nowy kapitan 8. Oddziału musi się zdrowo sponiewierać, żeby ludzie go szanowali. I dodał, że wszechkapitanowi nie wypada pić na umór w samotności, a kapitana Ukitake taka ilość sake chyba by zabiła. Mam dwa dni zaległego urlopu i nie jesteśmy na cenzurowanym przynajmniej do jutra. Więc jeśli masz zamiar używać języka, to nie do gadania.

No dobra. To jest argument. Na dziś ma dość rozmów. Potrzebuje się odstresować. Jego staremu kompletnie odbiło, kiedy zdecydował się kapitanować „ósemce" na pół etatu. Ale, że szeregi Gotei mocno przerzedziła wojna, kapitan na pół gwizdka jest dla Soul Society jak zbawienie. Nawet, jeśli przez resztę czasu ma zamiar poświęcić się niańczeniu dorastających córek, które przez ten miesiąc nadzwyczaj się usamodzielniły. Ichigo jest tym usatysfakcjonowany. Isshin wreszcie przestał mu wpadać do pokoju znienacka. Teraz dręczy tym bliźniaczki.

Zanim dociera w okolice łóżka, bezwiednie uwalnia się z górnej części garderoby. Z dolną lubi się mocować Rukia. On nie ma nic przeciwko, w końcu nie ma rzeczy, której by jej odmówił. Dobrze, że najczęściej jej pragnienia są zbieżne z jego własnymi. Kiedy już ma zamiar opaść na posłanie, czarnowłosa Shinigami odpycha go nogami. Sama też się zrywa i odskakuje, jak oparzona.

- W tym łóżku… w tej pościeli czuć parszywego Hollowa... Arrancara!

- E, zaraz parszywego. Rukia, nie bądź rasistką.

- Co za arrancarska szmata spała w tej pościeli?! Nie szczerz się, Ichigo…

Na chwilę się wyłącza, chociaż cały czas jej przytakuje ruchem głowy. Pamięta radę Shirō Ashige i ma już własne doświadczenia. Nie dyskutuje się z Rukią, kiedy jest w stanie emocjonalnego pobudzenia. A on ma dość, zmęczony nocnymi wizytami, i chyba dostaje głupawki. Nienajgorszy sposób odreagowania, chociaż zna lepsze, ale po żywej reakcji czarnowłosej Shinigami nie zapowiada się, by dostał dziś kolejny dar. Niewdzięcznością byłoby prosić o więcej. Pozwala myślom płynąć swobodnie. Przypomina sobie Jumpa w dłoniach niebieskowłosego i to go rozbawia. Oczami wyobraźni widzi siebie w jakiejś alternatywnej rzeczywistości, rozrysowanej na kartach mangi. Zachowawcza kreska, idealne kontury. Życie rozłożone na rozdziały. Żadnego trądziku. Ale bajer. Grimmjow w jego pościeli? W środku nocy? Yaoistki miałyby używanie…

IV.

To nie jest naprawdę silny Hollow. Więc dlaczego jakaś łamaga się z nim męczy dobre trzy kwadranse? Naprawdę, do Świata Ludzi wysyłane są największe łajzy, z którymi nikt nie chciał mieć do czynienia w regularnych oddziałach Gotei. Poznała już tego Kurumadaniego. Jego zmiennika, nieopierzonego chłopaka, przeniesionego tuż przed Inwazją, prawie wypatroszył pierwszy napotkany Hollow i wyciągnął go z tego tylko Ichigo Kurosaki. „Zdobywanie bojowego doświadczenia", tak? Ciekawe, kim jest ten heros, tłukący się prawie godzinę z jakimś przeciętniakiem. Już go widzi, kiedy wychyla się zza rogu ulicy. No dobra – ten przeciętniak przynajmniej lata. To jakoś rehabilituje Shinigami, którego jakoś nie zauważa w pobliżu. Nawiał? A może jest ciężko ranny.

Obiecała sobie, że nie będzie się mieszać. Chyba, że w ostateczności. Ale chyba to jest właśnie granica i jeśli się nie ujawni, to anonimowy Shinigami szybko doczeka się nekrologu. Ōkasen powinno załatwić sprawę. „Trzydziestka dwójka" do jej ulubionych nie należy, ale dawno nie miała okazji używać tego Hadō. Druga może się długo nie nadarzyć, a nie wolno jej wyjść z wprawy. Złote światło uderza z jej dłoni i tuż po zetknięciu z szarawą, łuskowatą skórą Hollowa, unoszącego się na wysokości trzeciego piętra, przebija przeciwnika. Jego ciało traci kontury i natychmiast rozpada się na drobinki, nieuchronnie rozpływające się w powietrzu. Czwarty w tym tygodniu. Ichigo musi być w Soul Society, bo normalnie powinien dotrzeć tutaj na długo przed nią. Zawsze zjawia się od razu i kończy, zanim oddelegowany do tego sektora Shinigami zdąży się pojawić. Jak Karakura radziła sobie przed Zastępczym Shinigami? „Zdobywanie doświadczenia bojowego", taa… Teraz, kiedy widzi to z innej perspektywy, wie już, że nikt się tu niczego nie nauczy – Ichigo Kurosaki bawi się sam w tej piaskownicy.

Z gruzowiska po drugiej stronie ulicy podnosi się pechowiec, któremu nie przypasowała walka z latającym przeciwnikiem. No nie. Jaki ten świat mały.

- O ja pier… Shigeko Soichi!

- Dzień dobry, Hayato. To znaczy – jak dla kogo dobry. Taki średniak stanowił poważne wyzwanie dla 10. oficera „jedenastki"? Standardy w Gotei spadły?

Taku Hayato jest cały poobijany, trochę pokaleczony i przede wszystkim zażenowany swoim stanem. A może nie to – na jego twarzy odbija się głównie bezbrzeżne zaskoczenie. Shigeko też się go tu nie spodziewała, ale z drugiej strony ona, dla odmiany, jest oficjalnie uznana za poległą. To nawet bardzo dobrze, że trafiła na Hayato. Musi z nim porozmawiać, o ile da jej dojść do słowa.

- Soichi, no cholera jasna. Co ty tu robisz, jakaś taka żywa i dowcipna? Myślałem… wszyscy myśleli, że zostałaś… tam. Ashige…

Całkowicie traci resztki samokontroli. Shirō. Pewnie by ją w tej sytuacji zabił za to, co odstawiła…tam. Głos więźnie jej w gardle, ale jakoś udaje jej się wyrzucić z siebie słowa.

- Co u niego? Pewnie teraz on jest 3. oficerem.

- 3. oficerem, ha? Zdziwiłabyś się. Cholera Soichi, daj mi chwilę. Ten cholerny Hollow… Zaświniał mi Kumade jakimś żrącym paskudztwem, kwas czy coś inszego, ale poparzyło mi dłonie. A wiesz, jak jest z moim Kidō. Największy blamaż mojego życia. W Świecie Żywych, przyznaję niechętnie, demoniczna magia się przydaje.

- Co ty w ogóle robisz w Karakurze? Dostałeś tu przydział?

- Taaa. „Zdobywam doświadczenie bojowe". Długa i kompromitująca historia. O tym, jak długi hazardowe i picie na służbie kończą się zesłaniem na zadupiastą placówkę. Ale po kolei, bo w zasadzie to jedna z naszych wspólnych przygód z twoim chłopakiem. Jak zwykle – gówno po uszy. Więc od początku może… Wylądowaliśmy na placu przed IBiRS i Ashige nie ruszał się stamtąd do wieczora. Kilka godzin tam siedział, a jak wstał, to pobiegł do twojej kwatery, wytargał stamtąd wielki, dębowy stół. Antyk? No to moje kondolencje. Roztrzaskał kataną mebel na drzazgi, a potem spalił pod twoimi oknami. Klął przy tym, na czym świat stoi…

A przede wszystkim przeklinał ją.

-… no głównie na tobie sobie używał. Bałem się go ruszać. Ale rano wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce. Ogarnął oddział, zajął się zaległymi raportami, wypisywał wnioski o awanse. Tylko się nie odzywał, nic poza „tak", „nie", „rozkaz kapitanie". Po pięciu dniach, kiedy Senkaimon i Garganta znów zaczęły chodzić na pełnych obrotach, na przedmieściach Tokyo nasi metodycznie zaczęci dostawać wciry. To znaczy – każdy patrol wracał zmasakrowany, ale w pełnym składzie. Żadnych trupów. Gotei oszalało, bo podobno na Shinigami wyżywał się jeden Arrancar. I uwaga – nigdy nie obrywało się ludziom z „piątki". Byli nietykalni. No i Ashige się domyślił, że sprawcą jest…

-… Aidenell Kerr.

- No właśnie. Wasz kapitan, jak reszta taichō, ogarniał burdel po ucieczce Aizena i tłumaczył się na dywaniku przed Centralą. Żeby tak meteor walnął w tę ich budę, do trzech razy sztuka. Więc Ashige zdecydował wybrać się na polowanie, tylko z ludźmi z 5. Oddziału. Nie wiem, jak było w Tokyo, ale po paru godzinach wrócili z Kerrem, oplecionym pięcioma wiązaniami i zakneblowanym, „bo wkurwiał Ashige". Kapitanowie byli niedostępni, więc nikt z wice nie chciał brać Arrancara pod swoje skrzydła, a główne więzienie pod „jedynką" Aizen zrównał z ziemią. Kerr wylądował w „piątce", zdjęli mu knebel i… morda mu się nie zamykała. Po godzinie Ashige miał go dość. Zakatowanie więźnia, nawet sukinsyna, do awansu by mu się nie przysłużyło, a trzymanie Kerra ze szmatą między zębami było pogwałceniem jakiejś tam konwencji. Więc tu wchodzę ja. Wisiałem mojemu zawsze pomocnemu przyjacielowi półroczny żołd, bo postawiłem przeciwko Kurosakiemu, wiesz… to z Rukią Kuchiki… zresztą, nieważne. Za darowanie długu miałem popilnować skubańca do świtu. Wytrzymałem pięć godzin, wrzód na dupie, mówię ci. No, cały czas nawijał. A to o filozofii, a to o herbacie, a to o czymś tam transcendentnym. Jak naćpany. Więc, żeby ukoić nerwy, trochę sobie… no dobra – w trupa się zalałem. Nadal miałem doła z powodu tego zakładu, a wiesz, picie na smutno… Przecież był obłożony barierą i za kratami. Budzę się rano, a właściwie budzi mnie Ashige, a w celi obok wiatr hula. Sukinsyn dał nogę. Ale to jeszcze nic.

Hayato wciąga mocniej powietrze, bo wkłada wiele emocji w opowieść, a jest oprócz tego osłabiony upływem krwi. Shigeko rozgląda się za kawałkiem jakiejś tkaniny, żeby jakoś go opatrzyć, chociaż skręca ją z ciekawości, co było dalej. Shinigami jednak odmawia pierwszej pomocy i kontynuuje.

- Wychodzimy na plac, a tam kapitan Hirako bluzga, jak… no jak nie on. Takiego wnerwionego go nie widziałem. I w końcu wyszło, po co był ten cały cyrk. Kerr dał się złapać i zawlec do karceru „piątki", bo jego zamiarem było włamanie do gabinetu kapitana. Wiedział nawet, że Shinjiego Hirako akurat nie będzie. Dobrze to sobie poukładał. A z gabinetu wyniósł… wszystko. Papiery, raporty, prywatne zapiski, dzienniki, nawet kiepską poezję spod pióra Sōsuke Aizena. Chyba kontener tego było, Aizen lubił sobie popisać. Wszystko, zamiast w archiwach, leżało pod kluczem u kapitana Hirako, że niby dla zmyłki. Jest jeszcze więcej. Może trochę by nam się upiekło, ale ten arrancarski sukinsyn pierdzielnął nad bramą wejściową do budynku Centrali wielgachny transparent. Szczęka mi opadła. „Make love – not war!"*. Czterdziestu Sześciu szlag trafił i podobno nas dwóch chcieli za niekompetencję w Siedlisku Larw ugościć. Ale kapitan Zaraki miał ich zdanie w dupie i dla świętego spokoju dał mi Karakurę na pół roku. Ashige bardziej umoczył i wylądował na jakimś zadupiu, gdzieś koło Kamczatki. Soichi, to istne piekło. Tam… tam piją gorzałę na zimno…

No tak. A więc Shirō odreagował po swojemu. Trochę szkoda jej stołu, ale jeśli miałby sprawdzać jego wytrzymałość z kimś innym… Musi przestać tak myśleć. Dla niej nie ma powrotu.

- Soichi… Co masz zamiar teraz zrobić? Do końca życia chcesz ubijać gówniane Hollowy, o ile zostawi ci je Zastępczy? Bo w sumie z Kurosakim w Karakurze jest raczej nudnawo, jeśli chodzi o mocne wrażenia. Przez te tygodnie chyba już to załapałaś. Nie chcesz… wrócić?

- Hayato, nie mogę wrócić. Nie jestem Shinigami. A przynajmniej nie mogę wypełniać swoich obowiązków 3. oficera w obecnej sytuacji. Zostało mi tylko Kidō. Po tym… wiesz, w Lodowym Wymiarze… Saisho no Kiri się ode mnie odciął. Nie czuję go, nie mogę uwolnić Shikai. Po co mam wracać? I jak mam spojrzeć im wszystkim w oczy? Hayato, nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć. Nikomu.

Jakby upewniając samą siebie, dotyka tsuby swojej katany i… nic. Żadnej muzyki jej miecza. Żadnych wyładowań mocy. Cisza. Ale jest lepiej, niż te dwa miesiące temu. Nie z Zanpakutō, ale z nią samą. Kiedy uderzyła o bruk jakiejś alejki na przedmieściach Karakury i zdała sobie sprawę, że żyje, wcale nie czuła się z tym dobrze. Ale teraz jakoś potrafi widzieć przed sobą przyszłość. Może odzyskać Saisho no Kiri, kapitanowi Shibie się udało. Nawet, jeśli zajmie jej to dekady, w końcu kiedyś może jej Zanpakutō wybaczy i wróci. Warto czekać.

Oficer z „jedenastki" sonduje ją wzrokiem pełnym zrozumienia. Wie, że Shigeko czuje się teraz wybrakowana, okaleczona. Każdy Shinigami to rozumie.

- No to chyba… trzymaj się. A wiesz, kapitan Hirako nie mianował 3. oficera. Chyba nie zamierza. Ludzie z „piątki" raczej nie mają ci za złe. Dostałaś pamiątkową tablicę przy wejściu do koszar. Chyba trochę tęsknią, za Ashige i nawet za tobą. Straszny burdel tam teraz, wicekapitan Hinamori spadła ze schodów i znów jest na chorobowym, a 4. oficera wszyscy mają w głębokim poważaniu. No dobra, to pewnie do zobaczenia, bo moje pół roku tutaj dopiero się zaczęło. Ale mogłabyś dać znak życia Ashige. Nawet, jeśli w pierwszym odruchu miałby ochotę cię zabić za to, że jednak nie umarłaś, to po drodze z Kamczatki mu przejdzie.

Shigeko nie odpowiada, a Shinigami, lekko kulejąc, znika jej z oczu. Nie może wrócić do Soul Society. Na razie. Ale Karakura rzeczywiście bez jej cichej opieki jakoś sobie poradzi. Za to pierwszym, co zrobi, kiedy zakończy dzisiejszy patrol, będzie sprawdzenia na mapie, gdzie dokładnie leży Kamczatka.

V.

Po jego ciele rozchodziło się delikatne mrowienie. Nie, to przypominało coś innego. Właściwie czuł na skórze jakby słabe wyładowania elektryczne. Czuł? Nie powinien czuć. Ale czuł i był. Mówił mu o tym rwący ból w okolicy krtani. Przez chwilę miał paraliżujące wrażenie, że nie może złapać oddechu, bo zasysany ustami tlen ulatywał nieszczelną tchawicą. Przez sekundę się dusił, ale za czwartym razem haust powietrza dotarł do płuc i to przystopowało atak paniki. I wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie czuje już metalicznego posmaku krwi, która zalewała mu krtań. I dłoń, ktoś ściskał jego dłoń tak mocno, że koniuszki palców przybrały sinawą barwę. Podświadomie wiedział, kto jest właścicielką drobnej, kobiecej dłoni, mocno trzymającej jego rękę. Świadomość bliskości Nelliel była tak naturalna, że nawet o tym nie myślał. Nad sobą widział tylko złocistą, migoczącą barierę, jakby zamykającą się nad nim półkolem. Rozpoznał rodzaj mocy. Ta rudowłosa, Inoue, leczyła tym rany po swoich zębach na szyi Grimmjowa. W Lodowym Wymiarze, w szalejącej śnieżnej zamieci. Teraz leżał na piasku, delikatnie wbijającym mu się w plecy i czuł na języku smak powietrza, doprawionego Reishi. Nie do pomylenia z niczym innym. Odruchowo oderwał głowę od podłoża i przed oczami zamigotało mu tysiąc gwiazd. Złotawa osłona zniknęła i chociaż nadal pulsujący ból w klatce piersiowej i prawym przedramieniu dawał o sobie znać, było mu z tym dobrze. Czuł, że jest jak najbardziej żywy.

- Byłem martwy… umarłem.

- Byłeś. Ale już nie jesteś. Mogę skończyć cię leczyć, jeśli mi…

Wciąż widział nieostro, a za wypowiedzenie trzech słów zapłacił bolesnym pulsowaniem w zregenerowanych chrząstkach swojej nowej krtani, dotąd nieużywanej. Ale ruchem głowy odmówił. Jego próg bólu był wysoki, a w tej chwili czerpał z własnego fizycznego cierpienia jakąś masochistyczną przyjemność. Gdyby to stracił, przestałby wiedzieć, że nie jest trupem. „Dopóki boli, czujesz, że żyjesz".

Podniósł wzrok, kiedy wreszcie obraz przestał mu skakać przed oczami, i zobaczył kilka metrów od siebie Grimmjowa. A właściwie jego plecy. Błekitnowłosy stał zapatrzony w przestrzeń, jakby nikogo poza nim tu nie było. Pozwolił Aidenellowi żyć, ale świeżo powstały z martwych jakoś nie potrafił dojść, dlaczego. Wreszcie Grimmjow się odwrócił, dostrzegając obecność pozostałych. Patrzył na niebędącego się jeszcze w stanie podnieść, pokonanego przeciwnika, ale Aidenell nie znalazł w błękitnych oczach niczego, czego mógłby się tam spodziewać. W zasadzie, nic tam nie było. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział u Grimmjowa tak pustego spojrzenia. Żadnej ironii czy złośliwości, błąkającej się po ustach. Sam nie był jeszcze w stanie mówić, bo jego obolałe gardło mu nie pozwalało, ale pytanie było tak oczywiste, że pan Hueco Mundo mógł je sczytać z jego twarzy.

- Zajebałem cię, jakbyś miał wątpliwości. Obiecałem, że to zrobię, a jestem kurewsko słowny. Bo ty byłeś tak dziadowsko słaby, że nie dałeś rady zabić mnie. I co?! Tamten popieprzony wymiar szlag trafił, razem z Shinigami. Ale Arrancarzy się wywinęli, tylko się cieszyć. Zajebiście, wprost zajebiście... I co się głupio patrzysz?! A wisi mi to, mam was wszystkich w dupie.

Odwrócił się i zwyczajnie zaczął iść w stronę Las Noches, ale po kilku krokach padł na kolana i ruda natychmiast do niego podbiegła, omijając strużkę krwi, która znaczyła jego ślad. W końcu, nawet jeśli wyszedł z tego zwycięzcą, to walczył z innym Espadą i nie dla zabawy. Także nie pozwolił, by wyleczyła go całkowicie, a jedynie na tyle, aby mógł się dowlec do swojej kwatery. Kiedy Grimmjow wstał, bez emocji wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby przekleństwo, nie wiedzieć do kogo. „A chuj z takim światem". Aidenell jakoś też nie miał czego świętować, twarze Nelliel i Inoue nosiły żałobę. On sam myślał o straconym Hōgyoku i Aizenie. Przyszłość malowała się gówniano.

W Las Noches przez następne dni było dziwnie. Nie rozmawiał więcej z Grimmjowem, w zasadzie nie widywał go, a król Hueco Mundo nie szukał towarzystwa. Sprawiał za to wrażenie, jakby… miał depresję. Wszystko było mocno popieprzone. Zostali odcięci – Garganta była bezużyteczna, jak gdyby poza tą pustynią nie istniały już inne światy, do których mogłaby prowadzić. To było niepokojące. Niepokój udzielał się wszystkim – bez powodu wszczynano krwawe bitki w ciasnych korytarzach i samotne wycieczki po ciemnych zakamarkach twierdzy stały się jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne. Nad Arrancarami nikt nie panował i zaczynała w nich eksplodować agresja, leżąca u podłoża ich jestestwa. Aidenell o swoje bezpieczeństwo nie bał się w stopniu najmniejszym. Nikt nie odważył się na niego krzywo spojrzeć. Może ze strachu przed Grimmjowem, który najwyraźniej zdecydował, że Kerr ma żyć. A może z lęku przed nim samym, w każdym razie nietykalność jego osoby rozciągnęła się na dwie dziewczyny. Zajął apartament Aizena, a one wprowadziły się tu razem z nim.

Może miał już dość zamknięcia w czterech ścianach i trajkoczącej Inoue, albo zwyczajnie bierność nie leżała w jego naturze. Ale chyba miarka się przebrała, kiedy przez próg jego lokum wyciekła na hebanową podłogę kałuża krwi. Na korytarzu walały się trupy. Tak dalej być nie mogło. Przychodziło mu do głowy, że gdyby chciał, mógłby przejąć władzę. Ale Aidenell nie miał imperialistycznych aspiracji. Chciał mieć spokój. Chciał, żeby w Hueco Mundo był spokój. Musiał porozmawiać o tym z Grimmjowem, żeby źle nie odczytano jego intencji, bo na nowo przywiązał się do wskrzeszonego ciała i nie miał ochoty rozstawać się z żadną jego częścią. A w Las Noches panował burdel i po kwadransie rekonesansu miał pewność, że jeśli się z tym czegoś nie zrobi, to Arrancarzy wyniszczą się sami. Nie zastał króla w jego mało królewskich komnatach, ani w sali tronowej, którą Inoue chciała walnąć różem, ani gdziekolwiek indziej. Wpadł za to na Nelliel i usłyszał od niej o ponownie działającej Gargancie oraz o tym, że Grimmjow zabrał ludzką dziewczynę i poszedł do Karakury.

Wrócił, zanim Aidenell zdążył się przyzwyczaić do jego nieobecności, przypominając dawnego siebie, z ogniem w oczach i złośliwością w głosie. Kerr wiedział, po co błękitnowłosy idzie do Świata Ludzi, nawet go o to nie pytając. Kurosaki zapewne też się wywinął. Teraz Grimmjow znów miał przed sobą jakiś cel, którego nie widział przez ostatnie dni. Dopóki Kurosaki żyje, błękitnowłosy może żyć dla ich pojedynku i pozwalać się pochłaniać rudowłosej obsesji, do której chyba jeszcze przed sobą samym się nie przyznawał. Kerra bardziej obchodziło, dlaczego Król Dusz pozwolił przetrwać Arrancarom, bo oczywistym było, zwłaszcza pod koniec, że nic w tamtym wymiarze nie wydarzy się wbrew jego woli. Grimmjow podzielił się z nim tym, co usłyszał od Zastępczego. Jedno nazwisko wywołało wybuch endorfiny w żyłach Aidenella. Aizen. Nie zamknięty, zapieczętowany, odcięty dziesiątkami barier, nieśmiertelny. Ale Aizen bez Hōgyoku, na wolności, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Trzeba go tylko wytropić i dopaść, zanim zrobią to inni. Potrzebował informacji, punktu zaczepienia, potrzebował… odwiedzić Soul Society.

Musi przyznać, że chyba tak dobrze się jeszcze nie bawił. Pierwszy raz coś zaplanował, od początku do końca, przewidując ewentualne niedogodności, biorąc poprawkę na okoliczności nieprzewidziane. I zdziałał więcej, niż na to liczył. Jak założył, Shinjiego Hirako nie było, a tylko on mógł mu namieszać. Próbował myśleć jak on i doszedł do wniosku, że po ucieczce Aizena ten Visored zechce wszystko o nim przeczytać od deski do deski, by nic nie przeoczyć, więc zapisków nie będzie w archiwum. Aidenell by tak zrobił. Musiał tak to zaplanować, by nie złamać słowa. Nadal wiązała go przysięga, chociaż żałował, że nie dodał tam słowa „do śmierci". Teraz miałby ją z głowy. Dlatego ludzie z „piątki" uszli cało, ale z drugiej strony bez tego szczegółu nic by się nie udało. Musiał trafić do karceru 5. Oddziału. Chodziło mu też o ich 9. oficera. Chciał jego konkretnie doprowadzić do szewskiej pasji i władować w cały ten syf, z przekory. Cóż, Aidenell był lekko powalony i tak okazywał sympatię. Najwidoczniej potrzebował ze wszystkich, którzy wydali mu się w jakiś sposób interesujący, zrobić sobie śmiertelnych wrogów. Żeby nie było nudno.

A skoro o wrogach, niespodziewanie bezkonfliktowo ułożyli sobie relacje z Grimmjowem. Zaczęło się od tego, że obaj, równo wkurwieni, spacyfikowali nadpobudliwych arrancarskich miłośników krwawej jatki. Aidenell wstrzymał się z wykazywaniem inicjatywy, ale szybko samemu Grimmjowowi zaistniała sytuacja zaczęła działać na nerwy. Więc obaj przeszli się korytarzami Las Noches i położyli trupem kilku bardziej narwanych, a resztę wykopali do Tres Cifras z zakazem zapuszczania się do dawnej, espadowej części kompleksu. Kto nie chciał wylądować na pustyni, musiał się zastosować do zakazu mordowania w murach twierdzy. Arrancarzy pozostawali armią, ale armia jest przydatna, o ile jest karna i bezwzględnie posłuszna. Tak oto zapanował porządek, podsycony strachem przed dwoma ex Sexto Espada, a Kerr i Grimmjow… rozeszli się do swoich pokoi. Błękitnowłosy najwyraźniej zupełnie stracił nim zainteresowanie. Aidenellowi zaczęło chodzić po głowie, by zmienić ten stan rzeczy, ponownie go wkurwiając. Ostatnio niepokojąco wzrosło u niego zamiłowanie do ryzyka, być może właśnie przez Grimmjowa. Z całym jego szaleństwem i głupią brawurą, stąpanie po krawędzi zakorzeniło w nim coś tak żywego i porywającego, że pociągało to Kerra. I doznał olśnienia – Grimmjow go olał, bo Aidenell jest śmiesznie słaby. Był dla niego przeciwnikiem, bo błękitnowłosy chciał rewanżu za dwa poprzednie razy. Teraz rozsmarowałby Kerra na posadzce w mniej niż dziesięciu pchnięciach. Taka świadomość nie podwyższa samooceny. Dlatego, obok swojej aizenowej obsesji, teraz miał drugą. Stanie się dostatecznie silny, by Grimmjow zaczął traktować go poważnie. Jest Espadą, może mu dorównać, może kiedyś osiągnąć Segunda Etapa. Chociaż nie mógł tego być pewien, jakaś jego część mówiła mu, że Grimmjow wskoczył już na ten poziom. Jeśli się do tego przyłoży, może do niego sięgnąć. Z drugiej strony w rozprawie z Aizenem coś takiego byłoby pożądane. O tak, z Aizenem nie ma miejsca na półśrodki.

Brązowawy, cierpki płyn przywraca mu jasność myśli i wyrywa ze sfery gdybań. Siedzi teraz obłożony rękopisami, całymi pudełkami zapisanymi schludnym, wyrobionym pismem byłego kapitana 5. Oddziału. Idealnie odwzorowane znaki mówią mu, że ten, kto je nakreślił, jest perfekcjonistą, nie poddającym się emocjom, typem charyzmatycznym, podporządkowującym sobie innych. Posiadaczem narcystycznej osobowości, ale stawiającym sobie samemu wysoko poprzeczkę. Mnóstwo wiedzy tylko na podstawie linii, nachylenia, skrupulatności przy ruchach pędzla. Chociaż Aidenell już to wie, trzymanie tych zapisków w dłoniach ma dla niego wymiar niemal sakralny. Jakby to była część rytuału, na uwieńczenie którego ziemia pod stopami Aizena spłynie krwią. Arrancar czuje teraz, pierwszy raz, jakby naprawdę zaczynał swoją drogę. Nie wtedy, kiedy zrodził się z Hōgyoku, nie uciekając z Las Noches. Wtedy były deklaracje, teraz wreszcie coś robi. I idzie mu jak na początek nienajgorzej, czego dowodem jego owocna wizyta w Soul Society. Nie wie, co będzie dalej, ale kiedy skończy czytać, będzie wiedział. Znajdzie tego skurwysyna, choćby w Piekle. Tam jeszcze nie był, a nie ma już chyba innych światów, w których mógłby się Aizen rozpanoszyć bez wiedzy Gotei. Ciekawa ewentualność, zupełnie niedorzeczna i absurdalna, ale termin „niemożliwe" nie stosuje się do Sōsuke Aizena.

* * *

_*Sam pomysł z transparentem spłynął na mnie w stanie wskazującym na spożycie i miało tam być: „Hōgyoku! Ty jesteś jak zdrowie, jak bardzo swój tyłek chronić trzeba ten tylko się dowie, kto ciebie stracił". Ale na trzeźwo przestało mi się podobać ;)_

* * *

_I tak oto dobrnęłam do końca – czy zgrabnie i zadowalająco? Opinie, komentarze, sugestie mile widziane. Zwłaszcza, że wena wredna atakuje mnie z dźwiękiem budzika, nie pozwala zjeść w spokoju, chodzi ze mną do spożywczaka i odgania sen. Mam wysyp pomysłów, nie wiem tylko, czy dalej znęcać się (niekoniecznie fizycznie) nad Ichigo, Grimmjowem i moimi OC, czy dać se siana, ukierunkować zapał twórczy gdzie indziej i wreszcie PITa wypełnić. Omake czy kontynuacja? Ktoś to czyta? ;)_


End file.
